


~ 808 ~

by Sakurazuma



Series: ~ RFA ~ [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After The RFA Party, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Won't Bother Naming MC, I don't know how to tag this fic, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry If They Seem Sligthly Out Of Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or kill me, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Rape Recovery, SPOILERS ALL OVER HERE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Science Experimantal Forced Pregnancy, Science Experiments, Shit's Gonna Hit The Fan, Smut-ish, The Boss Is A Sick Psycho, Vanderwood Seriously Needs A Hug, i was bored, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 214,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurazuma/pseuds/Sakurazuma
Summary: He knew keeping himself hidden from Seven would become a rather hard challenge in the long run if he actually made contact, as he was more than well aware of the man’s skills and talents. But.. he should be fine, as long as he cut the contact and erased himself before the situation went out of hand. And he really was bored. So, so bored. With a click with his tongue and a sip from the soda, he quickly checked who was present in the app’s chatroom, and grinned shortly as he saw a few logging out, leaving Seven the only one left.                                          [808 has entered the chatroom]707: What the actual..





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the desk with his laptop on his lap, he gave of a bored sigh before turning away from the other screens, as all the coding had started to make him fuzzy. He grabbed another can of soda and opened his browser, scrolling through a couple of forums he had followed for the pure purpose of entertainment, but not even those seemed to bring him any amusement as for now. Life was boring. So incredibly.. Overly, unpassionately boring. But of course, his life never changed, so he supposed it was bound to end up like this eventually. Every day was the same. Coding this, hacking that, mess with something, track someone down, spy that, get rid of this, secure this, infiltrate that..

Due to his job, and the must of keeping his identity hidden, and existence out of the world’s knowledge, he never left his house either. Not that it would help on the socializing anyways, as he lived so far away from everything, hidden away deep, deep in the forest, that he actually hadn’t seen a live human being for years. Let alone had any human contact with anyone, except for the agency. He didn’t consider himself lonely though.

After all, he had chosen this life himself, and had never been dependent on interactions with anyone. Friends weren’t something he had ever had any interest in, and as his parents had died by some accident back when he was still just an infant, he hadn’t had any family either.

 

He glared up towards the screen, where several surveillance cameras showed him not only the surroundings of his own house, but also something else. Or rather, someone else homes. A couple of homes, actually. One belonging to another former agent, known by the name 707. Or Seven, as he also went by.

A full year had passed since his boss had ordering to keep an eye on the man, and though guy weren’t a part of the agency anymore, due to some rather dramatic events, he never even considered stopping the.. Spying.. Lurking.. Silent observing.. On the redhead. He couldn’t quite figure out why, but something about the guy kept him watching. Something, that had even made him hack into pretty much every aspect of the man. Though, he never intended on harming him, or expose him for that matter. He had never interfered, and had always been more than careful about making sure that no trace of his presence was to find anywhere. Sure, the agency and his boss would love nothing more than revenge, but ever sharing any of it with them had ever crossed his mind. The redhead were an enemy of theirs, but not his. And back when 707 had taken his dramatic exit from the agency, he had even told his boss that he had lost his access to the guy, and that he had no intentions or reasons to waste his time searching for him. At first his boss had complained of course, but with the threats of the redhead, the complaints and orders to track him down had disappeared. He didn’t know how the redhead had silenced the boss exactly, nor did he really care. But he still, he couldn’t help but admire the man for his actions. He wasn’t the type the place his loyalty in someone or something else, except for himself, so he couldn’t care less the hate the rest of the agency felt towards their former colleague. It had nothing to do with him personally, so why should he. They guy didn’t even make a threat to anyone anymore, as he seemed to had devoted himself entirely to the RFA, and had found himself a normal boring job as a sports car designer, and just like himself, the guy had buried his former life and lived as a ghost. Unless you knew what you were looking for, you wouldn’t be able to find him.

 

So.. Why was he still watching. Why had he bothered to track him down, after the guy had moved. Why was he still observing someone who had nothing to do with him.

 

He didn’t know.  Maybe it was because of the admiration he couldn’t help but feel. Maybe it was because of the redhead’s strange personality. Or because of how unpredictable he were. Maybe it was because they were so similar. That could be it.. Maybe he found some sort of a comfort in the fact they both lived as ghosts, almost in a realm of their own. Was he actually lonely, after all..?

 

No. Impossible, he merely lacked entertainment, he convinced himself as he stared at the man who lazily laid on his bed with his phone in his hand. Biting down on his lip, he grabbed his own phone and looked at the app belonging to the RFA with a considering gaze. He had never actually used it to make contact, though he had had it in his possession for a long time. No, he was nothing more than an observer, lurking from the shadows. That was his role in life. But.. What if.. Would it actually be so bad if he gained a friend, or two? He could easily hide his identity and make sure they’d never find out who he actually were, or lived for that matter. Though, he knew keeping himself hidden from Seven would become a rather hard challenge in the long run if he actually made contact, as he was more than well aware of the man’s skills and talents. But.. he should be fine, as long as he cut the contact and erased himself before the situation went out of hand. And he really was bored. So, so bored. With a click with his tongue and a sip from the soda, he quickly checked who was present in the app’s chatroom, and grinned shortly as he saw a few logging out, leaving Seven the only one left. And with that, he opened the app.

 

[808 has entered the chatroom]

**707:** What the actual..


	2. Chapter 2

 

[808 has entered the chatroom]

707: What the actual..

 

707: What’s an 808..? Is it a.. Bug? Don’t tell me we got hacked again, I swear to the gods!!!!!!!!! (ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻

 

808: … You be a bug -.- It’s rather rude to throw with the furniture, you know

 

707: Who the hell are you? Seriously

 

808 : I’m no one important. But I can promise I am not a threat

 

808: though it is true I sort of hacked you.

 

707: The hell do you mean ‘sort of’.

         You either hacked the app or not lololol

       

707: Which you clearly did. And I’m guessing by your name..

 

808: I’m from somewhere you know, yes.

 

707: But you’re not a threat lmao

 

707: How exactly do you expect me to believe that?

 

707: xD Seriously dude

 

808: Would it help, if I said that even though I’ve been observing you for over a year, telling on you never crossed my mind?

 

808: Also, if I truly were to spy on you like this for them, I wouldn’t have chosen such an obvious name. Don’t confuse me with someone that dumb  (⌒_⌒)

 

707: … Alright, let’s say I believed you.

 

707: Why are you here, and stop blocking me. If you’re not a threat, there’s no need to hide, right  ┬─┬ ノ( ^_^ノ)

 

808: Good, you put the table back. Well done.

 

707: Lmao, yes mom, sorry mom

 

808: I was bored. And really? You might have left, but I haven’t, so I can’t share my information with you. It’s nothing personal, you should know that.

 

707: You gotta hand me something here, if I’m supposed to believe you’re not a threat. Your blocks won’t keep me out forever, I AM THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!!!

 

808: Lolol don’t underestimate me.

 

707: You’re saying you think you’re better than me, smartass?

 

707: Challenge accepted (⌐■_■)

 

808: I’m not better. But I know what you can do, so I’m not worried. I’ll be gone before you can get something, even if I fail at keeping you out.

 

808: I really have no bad intentions. If I did, I would have told them how to get you ages ago. I’m not asking you to trust me, just to believe at least that much. They don’t even know I’ve known what you’ve been up to for the past year.

 

707: Lmao

 

707: Listen

 

707: If there’s no way you’re a threat, then there’s no reason to hide. I wouldn’t share any info with anyone else

 

707: I just want to know who the hell I’m talking with (._.) ~ ︵ ┻━┻

 

808: Leave the tables alone, and if you’re a good boy, I might answer some of your questions. But don’t try to find me -___-

 

808: I came here cause I was bored and lacked some fun, didn’t come here to get annoyed by the bratty side of you

 

707: Bratty side? Dang, lady has a smart mouth xD

808: Lolol you shouldn’t assume people’s genders, it’s rude

 

707: Oh, you’re a male?

 

808: I did not say that.

 

707: So you ARE a girl?

 

707: Female hackers are hot  ♡

 

808: I didn’t say that either

 

707: Well which one is it?

 

808: xD This is fun

 

707: You said you would answer my questions, you ass xD

 

808: I said I MIGHT answer some of them, if you left the tables alone

 

707: Omg

 

707: You can tell me your gender, it isn’t like I’ll find you just by knowing that

 

707: Spill the beans!!

 

707: Or even better, send me a selfie ~~

 

808: Lmao, you look so frustrated xD

 

707: …………….

 

707: …………………………..

 

707: …. Are you watching me too?

 

707: Even if you aren’t dangerous, you sure are a creep

 

808: I’ve been observing you. Said that earlier lolol

707: Enjoy it while you can, now that I know you’re in my system, I shall put up greater defenses!

 

808: I’ve merely made sure no one else is spying on you. And checked on you every now and then

 

707: But why? You got a crush on me or something?

 

808: xD Thinking very highly of ourselves, are we?

 

707: No, but if you’re not out to get me, what other reason is there for stalking me?

 

808: I don’t know. I have no reasons, really. It’s comforting somehow

 

707: o.O

 

707: Alright. If you’ve had access for that long, and just did all that work to observe for absolutely no reason.. Then why the contact now?

 

808: I told you already, I was bored.

 

707: Weirdo

 

707: xD The loneliness is getting to you, eh?

 

808: No, I don’t get lonely. I was bored

 

707: How old are you?

 

808: I fail to see how that matters

 

707: You forget I used to be in your shoes. I know how the life you’re living affects human agents ^^

 

808: I’m not you. I saw the blossoms of Yoosung’s love, and that didn’t make me insane from desire for it too. I’m not that emotionally weak ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

707: Whatever you say lady

 

808: I’m not a lady

 

707: Truth finally revealed, dude ✌(-‿-)✌

 

808: xD

 

707: Now your age!

 

808: Lmao, no

 

808: I’m younger than you. That’s all you’re gonna get on that one

 

707: Then you should respect your elders, and stop blocking me

 

808: No can do, sir. The face you’re making is too precious xD

 

707: You know

 

707: IT’S NOT FAIR YOU GET TO SEE ME WHEN I CAN’T SEE YOU

 

808: … You do have a point there.

 

707: Of course, I’m a genius after all lololol

 

808: If you promise to stay out of the rest of my system, I let you into my security cameras.. Since I’m in yours. I suppose it’s only fair.. I’m not supposed to do this -__-

 

707: o.o Deal!

 

808: O_o you agree to willingly staying out of my system, just like that?

 

707: Sure. If you let me into that system just like that, and knowing the life of agents, I know you’re probably shitting bricks by the thought of letting me into your system at all

 

808: …. Fine. I’ll send it directly to you. Hold on for a minute. I will send nuclears on your ass if you don’t keep your promise -.-

 

707: I don’t break my promises, so hold your nukes lmao

 

Seven grinned widely at his phone, before putting it down in his wait of receiving whatever the stranger were sending him. Nothing happened the first couple of minutes, but he kept waiting patiently. He didn’t even know why, he should be more busy kicking the guy out of all the systems instead, including the RFA’s. But for some reason, he actually believed the guy, when he said he didn’t have any bad intentions. He could be lying, of course, but he seemed to talk honestly enough. It was only a feeling. But if there were anything he trusted, it was his own instinct. He could always attack him with full force if it ever came to that, but for now.. Something just told him to get the guy a chance. And if he turned out to be good enough, then it probably meant he really was just aching for some company, Which Seven couldn’t blame him for, when he crystal clearly remember his own reasons for getting out of the agency. You learned to live with all the bad things you did there, but the loneliness were something that would hit you hard sooner or later, if you had any amount of goodness inside of you. He was convinced, the guy simply used the boredom as an excuse from a fact he didn’t want to face.

 

He smirked when something on his screen finally demanded attention, and his phone vibrated. He looked at the chat, allowing the program to install itself.

 

808: Just confirm. It’s a program that’s connected directly to my cameras, so you can switch camera as you please.

 

707: Will it self-destruct too? xD

 

808: No, it’s yours to keep. I’ll remove it myself if you use it without decency -__-

 

808: I don’t know why I’m doing this

 

707: Cause you’re lonely, so lonelyyy, you’re mister lonelyyy ~~

 

808: I already regret it  (Ó_#)

 

808: Behave, or I’ll remove it right this second

 

707: Lmao, I’ll be good ^^

 

707: No need to be so tense.

 

808: I am not tense

 

707: LOLOLOLOLOL

 

707: Yes you are, dude, I can see it on your face xD

 

808: -.- Removing it

 

707: NOOOOOOOOOO I’LL BE GOOD NOW I SWEAR

 

707: DON’T TOUCH IT

 

707: KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE MOUSE

 

707: wauhufgafgiuwlgbfui!!!!!!

 

707: ¤/%#/#¤/%!RT#Q G%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

707: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

808: … Fine. Last chance then. Hope you’re satisfied.

 

707: You look.. Tired. Like deadly tired. Get some rest lolol

 

808: Haven’t gotten any sleep the past 72 hours or so. It’s called doing all the work you were supposed to do, cause everybody else in the agency seems to be too incompetent

 

808: So it’s your fault really for leaving all the work to me, you selfish softhearted ass ^^

 

707: Got somebody to wipe your ass to work? ^^

 

808: Lololol no, you’re the only one who needed that sort of babysitter

 

808: And I should get going. Break time’s over

 

808: And I really don’t wanna be here when your friends return

 

707: Why not, they’re super nice o.o

 

808: They’re loud.

 

707: True. Yoosung do tend to get super excited

 

808: They’re all loud -_- Except for Mr. Han perhaps. He’s always so.. Calm. And classy, I like that. Yoosung’s cute though..

 

707: … How do you know?

 

808: You can try take a guess xD

 

808: Anyways, I’m off. Remember I will nuke you, if you break your promise.

 

[Zen entered the chatroom]

 

707: Too late lmao

 

707: Hiiiya hey hey Zen!

 

Zen: What the hell is this

 

Zen: WHO’S 808?!

 

Zen: INTRUDER

 

Zen: You lost your touch Seven

 

Zen: This thing knows us? o.O

 

Zen: Well obviously he would know me if he has good taste :3

 

Zen: But he seem to know everyone else too!!

 

808: See.. Loud -_-

 

Zen: IT TALKS!!!!

 

707: Ya, just had a whole convo with him, chill out xD

 

707: Let’s get more people in the party!

 

808: Please don’t..

 

Zen: I’ll call Jaehee!

 

808: -_______-

 

808: I’m going. I don’t have time for this

 

Zen: How cold lol

 

Zen: [image attached]

 

Zen: This will warm you up ^^

 

707: Not sure your selfies will work on that one lmao

 

808: If I found anything positive of such a photo, all I had to do would be an easy search on the net. But I honestly find no temptation to do so, as I don’t really fancy feeding narcissistic beings

 

707: xD!!!!!!!

 

707: That must have hurt Zen

 

Zen: T_______________T You don’t know what true beauty is

 

Zen: Or art

 

Zen: Or anything else good in life!

 

808: … Ya. I’m going. Seriously this time. Later, Seven.

 

[808 has left the chastroom]

 

Zen: He called me a being T______T

 

Zen: So rude

 

Zen: Who the hell is he?

 

707: No idea. He’s Eight.. And he looks rather cute

 

Zen: You’re seriously in his cameras? Wtf.. I don’t understand you people

 

707: Ya

 

707: You don’t need to understand it, you just need to be pretty (´ε｀ )♡

 

[Jumin has entered the chatroom]

 

Jumin: …. They’re multiplying..

 

Zen: Yeah..

 

707: Hiiya ^^

 

707: I’m off too. Gotta do something

 

707: BAAM!

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

 

Eight looked towards the screen, staring at Seven with a skeptical mind. He let the guy into his system.. Only a small part of it, maybe, but still.. It was worrying. Why did he do that? He shouldn’t have done that, so why did he do that? He’s supposed to be the observer, and the one to see, not the one to be observed or seen. Under any circumstances.

 

He blinked as the redhead had picked up a block of papers and started to write something down on. Tilting his head, he simply watched the man, as he moved closer to the camera and held up the block for him to see the writing.

 

_“Relax! If my secrets are safe with you, yours are with me too. But on the serious note, get some rest, Eight.. You sort of look like you’re about to collapse! >_<”_

Looking towards his own camera, he forced a smiled and shook his head, as to let the other know he was fine. He couldn’t help but giggle at the reply the redhead gave him.

 

_“Liar, liar, pants on fiiiiireeeee! I’m watching you now, so take proper care of yourself. I will find you, if you don’t, promise or not.”_

Eight rolled his eyes in his giggle. He reached for some paper as well, quickly writing his reply down and held it up towards the camera.

 

_“Don’t come anywhere near me, even if I do collapse. They’ll find you, if you do. I’m serious, don’t EVER try to find me.”_

_“I’ll take them on again if I have to.”_

_“I mean it, Seven. I told them you went off the radar, and convinced them attempts on finding you would be pointless. You’re safe. Stay that way.”_

_“You sure care a lot for a guy who has absolutely no reason to. They’ll kill you too, if they find out you lied.”_

_“The more reason for you to stay away, if you care enough to return the favor.”_

_“Talking like this is dumb.”_

_“I’m not going back to the chat.”_

_“Then gimme your number!”_

Eight grinned widely at this looking at the other’s demanding expression on the screen.

 

“ _I thought you wanted me to go rest lol”_

_“I do! But I also wanna talk more. You’re kinda interesting!”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.. I’m not sure exchanging numbers is a good idea. They might found out.”_

_“We’re both smart enough to block our asses.”_

_“I suppose.. I just don’t wanna risk anything.”_

_“You’re not risking anything, it’ll be fine!”_

_“You’ve been safe all this time. If they found out and you were to get yourself into a mess because of me, I’d feel responsible and would have to clean that mess up.”_

_“LOLOLOL Imma big boy, I can handle myself. They won’t find me.”_

_“I found you.”_

_“Obviously, like me, you’re a genius! Incompetent idiots won’t find me.”_

_“Lol”_

_“Was that a yes?”_

_“Fine.. Hold on then.”_

He shrugged to the other on the screen, who grinned satisfied right back at him, before grabbing his phone again and rolled his chair closer to the computer. Messing through his files on the redhead, he smirked as Seven held his block up towards his camera again.

 

_“Lmao, don’t tell me you got my personal info as well. You’re seriously a creep, for someone who looks so cute.”_

Shaking his head, he got up from the chair as he texted the other, and moved towards his kitchen.

 

“They say the cutest things, often are the most dangerous too.”

 

It didn’t take the redhead long to reply.

 

“Uuh, scary ~ Where are you going, I wasn’t done looking?”

 

“To the kitchen. You told me to eat and rest? Seriously xD”

“Oh wow, you’re actually gonna listen to me? o.o”

 

“If it keeps you away from my door.”

 

“I got the power! ( Ո‿Ո)”

 

“You’re God Seven after all, no?”

 

“You damn right!”

 

“xD You’re such  dork.”

 

He laughed, entering the kitchen, waving at the camera there as he took that the redhead had already changed to that camera.

 

“I know! Pretty nice place you got there o.o And you don’t seem so stiff in your texts, when your face is visable.”

 

“Thanks and.. Thanks?”

 

“Except you look as pale as a dead body ^^”

 

“You’re horrible at compliments, Seven. No wonder you’re still single, and Yoosung ran off with the girl. Guess leaving the agency was completely pointless in your case ^^”

 

“Ay, that hurt T___T I can say nice things if I wanna”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Ya!”

 

“xD Very convincing.”

 

“Nice ass! （○゜ε＾○)”

 

Feeling his cheeks heating up in a blush, he almost dropped his phone from the surprise. Quickly typing, he sent an intense glare towards the camera, as he opened his frigde.

“Don’t look at my ass, freak -_-“

 

“Can’t avoid it when you turn your back to the camera xD”

 

“That’s not an invitation for you to stare right at it!”

 

“Can’t be helped, I’m only a man after all ^^”

 

He grunted, grabbing the back of cleaned and peeled sticks of carrots, immediately sticking on in his mouth.

 

“I thought you were a god. God Seven and all.”

 

“Is that all you’re going to eat? -____-“

 

“Fuck off, I’ll eat whatever I please. This is at least a thousand times better than the damn chips you constantly stuff your face with o.O”

 

“I can live perfectly fine as long as I got my Honey Buddha Chips!”

 

“And I can live perfectly fine on my carrots.”

 

“…………”

 

“Eight rests his case ^^”

 

“You suck xD”

 

“Only on lollipops and popsicles. Going to the bedroom now.”

 

“O__________O Damn”

 

“What?”

 

“…. Nothing. Wait, you gave me access to the bedroom too?”  

 

“Well.. ^^”

 

“Wtf, Eight, you been spying on me in my bedroom?!”

“I made sure to watch only during decent moments. Like when you sleep. Did you know, you tend to move quite a lot around in bed?”

 

“That’s.. Again, very creepy, but thanks for the heads up! I’ll make sure to warn whoever I invite to a sleep over ^^”

 

“I’m fairly sure Zen already knows.”

 

He giggled, entering the bedroom, and threw himself heavily on the bed. Now he came to think of it.. He didn’t remember when he had last done that, with a smile on his face. But he stubbornly refused to believe it was because of the company, but merely because the redhead was quite amusing. HE rolled onto his back, as his phone vibrated again, and continued stuffing his face with the carrot sticks.

 

“What ya mean, I haven’t had Zen in my bed!”

 

“Sure you have. You guys passed out drunk there together about a month ago, after some weird 2-man party of yours.”

 

“Oh, right. He did visit a month or so ago. I can’t believe you saw that -__-“

 

“It was better entertainment than anything ever shown on television.”

 

“Eat your carrots and go to sleep.”

 

“xD Sadly I won’t be able to provide you with the same entertainment.”

 

“You don’t drink? Like ever? O.o”

 

“I do occasionally? But I don’t party hard with friends, so I rarely get that drunk.”

 

“Why not? Are you allergic to fun or something?”

 

“Lmao, so rude.”

 

“Sorry, sorry Eight ^^”

 

“I haven’t physically seen another person for.. Years. And trees are horrible party guests. I’d invite the flowers, but they tend to die which just turns the party into a funeral.”

 

“…. Normally I would laugh over a comment like that. But after being free for so long, I just find it sad hearing that coming from you -__-“

 

“You’re still smiling though.”

 

“Only cause you eating carrots makes you look like a bunneeeh :3”

 

A moment went by with Eight rolling his eyes, before another text came in.

 

“Wait, you can still see me?”

 

“Lmao, look at the TV you dumbass.”

 

“… Oh.  So… You lay in your bed.. Looking at me sleep? xD”

 

“It’s relaxing -___-“

 

“Hold on. I’ll go too and do the same ^_____^”

 

“Wow.. It really does seem creepy.”

 

“I have officially joined the creepy club! Take good care of me, president!”

 

“Dork -___- Guess I’m changing camera then.“

 

“Say, are you gonna join in the chat again? In fact, why don’t you join the RFA? Now we know you got the app and all.”

 

“Erh.. I can’t do that, Seven.”

 

“Why not? o.o You should join.”

 

“First of all, cause how the hell do you think the agency feels about the RFA after what went down with you? Also, I literally told I’m doing all the work you used to do, including my own. I have no times for hosting parties.”

“Allergic to fun.”

 

“-___________________________-“

 

“Joking! xD No but seriously, you should join us. There’s other work to be done, than the hosting part. You could help out with that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like keeping smartasses like yourself out from our little secret society ;3”

 

“Lemme get this straight..”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Not only am I doing your damn job for the agency, now you want me to do it for the RFA too? You might not have been able to go to the moon yet, but I’m pretty sure your damn mind is already there.”

 

“NO! I didn’t mean it like that! You know what I meant”

 

“… I’ll think about it. But why do you want that though? o_O”

 

“Because you seem like a good person. And also, the others are going nuts in the chat lmao. Bombarding me with questions from all sides.”

 

“That explains your stressed face xD”

 

“Someone else looks plenty cozy though <3”

 

“I take you set it up in your bedroom.. I apologize for leaving you with the mess I created lol”

 

“Nah, it’s fine ^^ They seem to settle with my votes for you.”

 

“o.o How can you vote for me being good, you don’t even know me xD”

 

“Well, for one, I’m starring at ya. And second, You gave me your number. And you trust me not to abuse these privileges. Between people like us, that’s enough for me to know you’re good.”

 

“…. You jackass. You already found me, didn’t you? -_-“

 

“^^ How did you know?”

 

“Cause you have a guilty freaking look on your face -___-“

 

“And you’re smiling! A bit annoyed, maybe, but still a smile!”

 

 “Why did you do it? -___- Seriously.“

 

“I wanted to know where you were. Don’t worry, as I said, your secrets are safe with me, if mine are with you.”

 

“…F-fine, just.. Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what? o.o”

 

“You look.. Sorry? Sad? Stop it, I don’t like it -__-“

 

“Wow, you really haven’t been around humans for a long time, have you.. Damn.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Well.. You look genuinely disgusted by the fact that I’m sorry o.O Like.. Really uncomfortable and disgusted. And that’s not exactly a normal reaction, unless you haven’t been around humans for so long, that you don’t know how to respond to normal human behavior.”

 

“Saying you’re sorry is enough. Now stop making me sound like some animal -__-“

 

“I’m worried, dumbass. Which is also a normal reaction to your behavior >_<”

 

“You sure worry a lot, considering I’m nothing but a stranger to you.”

 

“That’s it, I am calling you >_<”

“I won’t pick up -.-“

 

“Mph.. -.-“

 

“Go eat some chips. I’m going to sleep now ^^”

 

“Text me when you get up. Or get your ass back in the chat, anything. I’m watching you, and I know where you live -.-“

 

“Is that a threat? xD Bring out your heavy guns, buddy. I got an arsenal of my own ^^”

 

“I mean it, Eight. When you wake up.. Get. In. Touch.”

 

“Yaya, fine. I’ll text you. Happy?”

 

“Very ^^ Sleep tight ~”

 

“Thanks. You too.”

 

With that, Eight threw his phone to the side, turning his head towards the camera in the upper corner of the room. Staring at it for a few seconds with a straight face, he then smiled shortly, before quickly hiding under the covers, but still peeking out at the screen, where the other widely grinned under his own covers.

 

Seven chuckled over the blonde’s smile and attempt on hiding himself, grinning like a fool as he rested his head on his pillow, with the phone on the mattress next to him. Sure, it was all very strange. Very unusual. But the blonde seemed alright, as he doubted he would have had interactions like that with anyone whose intent were shady. The brat might be denying it himself, but he was sure all of the creepiness and coldness came from a place that ached for some sort of a contact, and some lack of knowledge in how to actually create such connections. If the boy really had been isolated for so long, it wasn’t surprising at all. He still wondered why him, though. Of all the people on earth, why was he the blonde’s choice on first attempt on contact. It would have been so much easier creating a fake image of himself, and then pick some random chat group. But.. Maybe that was exactly why.

Thinking about it, he could easily imagine Eight having already tried that out. Failing at it, perhaps. Recalling his own memories, he did remember how empty it could make you feel, having to lie about every single detail about yourself. And how much bigger it often made the dark, cold hole inside of you grow. Or how soul ripping it was, when the contact got to the point, where disappearing wasn’t a choice anymore, but something forced.

Maybe Eight was at the point, where he craved the option to be honest for once. And of course, having walked in those shoes already, he was the only one who were able to understand what even the tiniest amount of honesty demanded. And the little information he was already provided with about the boy, was a sign of the sort of trust people like them couldn’t afford. He had already explained much of this to Jumin, but knew that this whole thing about the mysterious 808 needed even more explanations from his side, as he had no intentions of letting the blonde disappear. He was sure Eight had taken the actions he had, because something deep, deep inside of him wished to be known. And he’d be damned if he turned something like that down, knowing what he knew.

He took off his glasses, turning his gaze towards the ceiling as he rubbed his forehead. “Oooh boy..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeh ^^'
> 
> First, typos are very intended during the chatting/texting. I do plan to re-read everything else from now on though, to make sure I'm not totally slaughtering the english language. I will warn you, as english isn't my first language, grammar mistakes will happen and I'm at peace with that. I think it's pretty natural for you to be sort of stuck in the grammar rules of your first language. But I am doing my best, and I don't have an english beta-reader ^^
> 
> So.. Not a whole lot is going to go down in this chapter. But I promise shit will hit the fan as the story progresses, so just bear with it for now. Next chapter will get closer into the life of Eight, as Seven's stubborn af lol
> 
> Hope you'll hang on tight on this journey, and the author is always hungry for comments/kudos!

Yoosung: omg

 

Yoosung: What did I miss yesterday?!

 

Yoosung: You guys could have called us and told us we got hacked again!

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang insisted that interrupting your date would be rude, even for me

 

Jaehee: It would -__-

 

Yoosung: Still, you could at least have texted us! T____T

 

Zen: Lmao, why. Nothing really happened, and it’s more important that you skipped LoLoL to go on a date

 

Yoosung: You’re all so mean!

 

Yoosung: I don’t even play that much anymore, I’m a good husband! D’:

[707 entered the chatroom]

 

707: Hey hey

 

Zen: Seven, heard more from the rude intruder that doesn’t know how to appreciate real beauty?

 

Jumin: Get over it already, you can’t expect everybody on the planet to be a fan of yours

 

Zen: Shut up, asshole

 

Jumin: [image attached]

 

Jumin: Now, THAT is beauty <3

 

707: Elly! <3

 

707: Bring her next time you visit, I wanna hug her so badly;;

 

Jumin: Not a chance that’ll ever happen. And stop calling her that

 

Zen: Get that cat out of my face, and stop changing the subject -.-

 

Yoosung: Yeah! I wanna know about the hacker too Seven! T__T

 

707: He’s still sleeping, so no, I haven’t heard from him today <3

 

Jaehee: Don’t tell me you’re still watching him..

 

707: He’s been watching for ages, I don’t see why I shouldn’t return the favor

 

Yoosung: WHO IS HE?! >__<

 

707: I don’t know more than I did yesterday xD

 

707: Except, I did manage to track his location down. I’m impressed though, it wasn’t at all that easy to break his walls down

 

Zen: If you got in, that why the hell didn’t you find out more?

 

707: I promised not to. I won’t try to explain the amount of trust he’s already shown to me, you wouldn’t be able to wrap your pretty head around it anyways ^^

 

707: Besides, I think I only managed to get his location cause he let me lmao. Could be wrong, it’s just a feeling.

 

707: You’ll just have to trust me when I say, that we should totally convince him to join the RFA ^^

 

Jaehee: You’re joking right? -_-

 

Jaehee: Please tell me you’re joking

 

Jumin: I think it’s a splendid idea

 

Zen: You were against MC too when she first joined, Jaehee

 

Jaehee: That was something entirely different. MC was a victim to the hacker as well. 808 IS the hacker this time. He could be very dangerous

 

Yoosung: Jaehee’s right!

 

707: He is dangerous, that’s a given lmao

 

Jaehee: I didn’t mean it that way, I meant to us -__-

 

Zen: Jumin’s dangerous too, and we’re still keeping him

 

Jumin: How exactly am I dangerous on the same level as Seven and Eight?

 

Zen: You threaten humanity with the loss of all that is the definition of beauty, every time you let that cat near me..

 

Jaehee: Even though it would be an eternal bleeding wound that would be left if you died, that can hardly be considered the same..

 

Yoosung: We can’t just trust some hacker we don’t even know

 

Jaehee: I second that.

 

707: As I said last night

 

707: He’s not a threat to us. If he were, he would have attempted to destroy or harm us even a long time ago. He’s literally everywhere in my system, so he has plenty of weapons to play with if he really wanted to

 

Zen: Uhm.. Shouldn’t you be more worried about that? And get him the hell out of it?

 

707: Lolololol

 

707: It’s difficult to get rid of something you can’t find xD He’s seriously good at hide and seek

 

707: And as I said, if he meant harm he would have done something already.

 

707: You don’t have to trust him, just trust me. And he’s not rude either btw, he just has a weird way of communicating

 

Jumin: Like yourself. I think it’s nice for Seven to find such a similar friend

 

707: (*＾-＾*)

 

707: Ooooh, he’s up!

 

707: He looks sooo dead lololol

 

Jumin: You used to look dead too a lot of the time. I don’t understand how that agency thinks overworking their agents is a good idea

 

Jaehee: .. I know how he feels..;;

 

Jumin: I fail to see how you could possibly know how that feels like. I’ll be dropping off Elizabeth in 15 minutes

 

Jaehee: -____-

 

707: I doubt he really thinks about it like normal people do lmao

 

Yoosung: Get him in the chat! I wanna meet him too, it’s not fair to leave me outside T__T

 

Jaehee: I haven’t met him either yet, neither has Mr. Han.

 

Yoosung: More reasons to get him in here!

 

Yoosung: Seven!!!!

 

Zen: If you keep being loud, he won’t show. He said he didn’t want to meet us cause we’re loud -.- So rude

 

707: He’s not rude. And it is sort of true lololol

 

Jumin: Second that. You people are incredibly loud

 

Yoosung: He thinks I’m cute :D

 

Zen: I can’t believe you’re actually happy about that

 

707: One sec, just got a text from him

 

Yoosung: YOU’RE TEXTING WITH HIM TOO?!

 

707: Ya ^^ I told him to text me whenever he woke up last night

 

707: Lmao seems like he’s heading straight back to work, he’s barely walking straight yet xD

 

Zen: I can’t express the level of weirdness in this..

 

Jaehee: I agree..

 

Jumin: You should get him in here, if you want to convince him to join us.

 

707: Getting him in here won’t be so easy lol. I can try, if you all (except Jumin) promise not to explode on him lolol

 

707: He’s been completely isolated from the rest of the world, so your excitement can easily come off as intimidating

 

Jumin: They promise.

 

Zen: I’ speak however I want to, don’t agree to something on my behalf. I’m not your employee -.-

 

Jaehee: …..;;

 

707: I mean it Zen

 

Zen: Fine, I get it..

 

Yoosung: So is he coming? Sorry, MC was yelling about breakfast

 

Zen: Go eat. It’s rude not to eat if she made it for you -.-

 

Jumin: That’s right. You have to appreciate her efforts properly

 

Zen: Something we agree on, what a shock

 

Jumin: Not really, it’s common sense

 

Yoosung: I am eating and appreciating ^^

 

Zen: Then put down your damn phone and pay attention to her lol

 

Yoosung: It’s fine, I told her what’s going on

 

[MC entered the chatroom]

Zen: Lmao

 

MC: You didn’t expect me to stay out of this, did you?

 

Zen: … You two are sitting in the same room, right?

 

MC: Obviously, we live together ^^ So is he joining the RFA?

 

Jaehee: You seem surprisingly optimistic about this, MC

 

MC: I trust Seven? If he’s good with it, I see no reason to be hostile about it. Seven’s never let us down before.

 

707: Aaaaaah, the voice of reason! ~

 

707: Alright, I think he’s gonna join us. Remember to behave >_< Seriously

 

Yoosung: What does he look like? o.o Do you have a picture?

 

707: lmao

 

707: I don’t think he does selfies

 

707: But he’s blonde, like you. And looks rather small.. And a little too skinny. He might even be smaller than you lolol

 

707: Kinda hard to tell

 

Yoosung: Ask him to take a selfie!

 

Yoosung: I wanna see too!

 

Jumin: I’m actually curious as well

 

MC: Me three

 

[808 entered the chatroom]

 

707: Morning sunshiiiiine! ~

 

707: Lmao instantly you look as stiff as a board

 

808: …………..

 

808: Instantly, I regret agreeing to do this

 

707: Aw, don’t say that, they promised to be nice ^^

 

Yoosung: Hello stranger :D

 

808: Hi Yoosung ^^

 

808: I really shouldn’t be here right now, I got work to do

 

808: So why did you call me in here?

 

808: I’m here and listening

 

Jumin: To convince you to join the RFA obviously and a selfie was also requested, if you look above

 

808: ……

 

Zen: I still don’t understand why you’re all fine with this

 

MC: If Seven says it’s fine, then I’ll trust him on it

 

Zen: Shouldn’t we be informing V about this? -.-

 

Yoosung: We already did, but he can’t join right now

 

MC: He just left for work, so he won’t have signal for a while

 

Zen: Typical of him

 

Zen: You’d think he’d be more busy getting in at a time like this -.-

 

Jumin: It can’t be helped, now don’t stray off the topic

 

808: I can contact him myself.. And I would, if there were a need to do so, but since I haven’t agreed on joining anything, I really don’t see why. If he’s fine enough with my presence here to fly off to work, then we wouldn’t have anything to talk about

 

707: Eight is right on that, and I’ve already explained everything to V.

 

Zen: In greater details than you’re sharing with us I bet, since he’s so fine with it

 

707: This is no secret that has anything to do with the RFA, Zen. I really just can’t share every detail around like candy. The secrecy is not only for my own safety, but for Eight’s as well

 

808: I don’t understand why you would want me to join, when you clearly don’t trust me at all lmao

 

Yoosung: We just don’t know you well yet, Zen doesn’t mean anything bad with it ^^

 

Jaehee: And there’s not a lot for us to place any trust on to be honest

 

Jumin: I feel like I’ve been through this before

 

MC: I feel like I know how Eight feels

 

Yoosung: that’s because this situation is SOOOOOO similar to how it was when you joined us hon!

 

Zen: Thanks for clearing that up, Sherlock lolol

 

Jaehee: That was obvious to us all, Yoosung

 

Yoosung: ….

 

808: ………..

 

707: ……………..

 

808: [image attached]

 

808: I hope that helps. Now I really don’t have time for this

 

707: Wow

 

Yoosung: IS THAT SERIOUSLY YOU!?

 

Zen: Omg

 

Zen: You’re actually pretty

 

Jumin: He does sort of resemble a corpse though

 

808: …. Leaving.

 

707: NOOO

 

707: ¤#”&%¤#(U/%&%¤#!%&¤#&/#

 

707: You stay right where you are!

 

707: We’re not done yet!

 

Jaehee: I expected someone looking similar to Seven o_o

 

808: I’m sorry to disappoint?

 

Jaehee: Oh no, I’m just surprised you look so.. Normal

 

Zen: Well they do kinda have the same look in their eyes

 

808: We do not.. We look nothing alike

 

707: I agree with Eight o.O

 

Jumin: He does look cute though

 

Zen: Now we know Jumin’s taste in boys!

 

707: Maybe the rumors are true, and he does gay after all!

 

Jumin: It was nothing more but an observation -_-

 

Zen: Still in denial lol

 

Yoosung: xD!!

 

707: lolol

 

Jaehee: This is truly a great discovery, who would have known!

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, I will need you to look after Elizabeth till tomorrow

 

Jaehee: No! I take it back, I’m sorry Mr. Han!;;

 

Jumin: we’re straying from the real matter again, and I have a meeting in a few minutes

 

808: I’m not joining the RFA. It’s simply too risky, and I don’t have enough free time for parties or for hosting them

 

707: You won’t have to attend to the parties or do any hosting, I promise. V already knows there’s no way you’re ever gonna leave your house for that stuff, lmao, but he’s fine with you helping me out

 

808: I don’t leave my house period.

 

Zen: Seriously, never? O.o

 

808: I barely go outside, though it do happen occasionally

 

Zen: Damn..

 

Jaehee: and how would he be helping you exactly?

 

707: By keeping people like us out of our business lolol And probably a few other things too. I’d like to know how he’s able to hide so well, as it would increase our defense greatly

 

Zen: lol the master becomes the student

 

Yoosung: don’t bully Seven, it impossible to be perfect at everything. It’s good always wanting to learn more stuff!

 

Jaehee: Yoosung’s right. If Eight can teach him something he doesn’t already know, then it’s natural that he would want to

 

MC: I’m just surprised there’s something Seven doesn’t know how to do

 

707: What’s so surprising about that o.o If Eight is able to hide like this, then it’s probably a system he created himself, just like I surely have some systems in my hands he doesn’t know

 

808: That’s very possible

 

Zen: On the other hand, he might already know everything you got, since the stalking and all

 

808: It’s not like I’ve been glued to his screen every minute of the day

 

707: Just like you’re not paying any real attention to this chat right now whatsoever

 

808: I gotta work, already told you that -.-

 

Jumin: And I have to go do mine as well.

 

Jumin: But you should consider joining us again, even if it’s as a ghost-member.

 

Jumin: I am positive that the RFA can only gain by having another alien in the circle

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

Jaehee: I can’t stay anymore either. I still don’t trust you, but if the others are fine with it, I suppose I’ll be too.

 

[Jaehee left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: But I wanna meet him in person, how can we meet him if he doesn’t come to the parties .____.

 

Zen: Didn’t you hear him before? He doesn’t ever leave his house lmao

 

Yoosung: Then we can go visit him!

 

808: no

 

Yoosung: Why not, where’s the fun in that T___T

 

MC: From what they said earlier, I don’t think he’s interested in ever meeting anybody, Yoosung.

 

MC: It is nothing personal, it is just the way he needs to live ^^

 

MC: Just like Sevn used to be very secretive

 

MC: Seven*

 

707: She’s still the one to totally get us ~

 

707: EIGHT

 

707: Seriously..

 

707: Step. Away. From. The. Work.

 

707: And pay attention dammit!

 

707: As your god, I demand it!

 

MC: Lmao

 

707: He’s not even looking at the phone..

 

Yoosung: Then call him? o.o

 

Zen: What does he sound like?

 

707: I wouldn’t know, he refuses to pick up when I call him T___T

 

Zen: He’s fine with you staring at him constantly, but won’t accept your calls? xD

 

707: Ikr;;

 

707: SPACESTATION TO EIGHT, COME IN, EIGHT

 

808: Eight to spacestation, what?

 

707: What, he asks.. xD

 

Zen:  not much, except for everything above xD

 

808: …..

 

Zen: You seem so gloomy

 

Zen: [image attached]

 

Zen: Smiles are contiguous!

 

808: Showing me your selfies really is pointless, Zen. I don’t care for looks, and you’re not smiling on that photo.

 

808: That’s an air kiss. One of the last things I’d want from you, no offense

 

Zen: You’ll grow to love my handsomeness soon, you just wait.. No one can resist or deny it forever ^^

 

707: Stop distracting him Zen!

 

Zen: Fiiiine, I have to go anyways. Gotta work out before work! See you guys later! 

 

[Zen has left the chatroom]

707: Back on topic please! >_<

 

Yoosung: Ya! We demand answers!

 

808: Tch.. Fine

 

Yoosung: Yay! ^^

 

808: 1) If me being a ghost-member will make you all shut up about it, then fine.. I guess.

 

808: 2) It would endanger Seven if we were to meet, Yoosung. Even if you fail to understand why I don’t want to meet you in person

 

808: then at least understand why I can’t, for the sake of Seven’s safety

 

808: 3) why haven’t you upgraded to the latest gear tier in LoLoL yet?

 

808: It came out a month ago, if I’m not mistaken. You’re gonna fall even more behind Seven

 

707: LOLOLOLOOLO

 

707: Seriously, you’re playing it too?

 

808: Not at all.

 

Yoosung: How do you know about that o_____o

 

Yoosung: I haven’t had time cause we’re busy getting the nursery ready!

 

MC: He’s such a caring father to be ^^

 

707: All grown up lmao, who had thought that day would ever come

 

808: She’s only 4 months pregnant though, there’s plenty of time for that stuff later

 

707: That’s our Yousung for ya

 

MC: Well I think it’s very sweet

 

808: It does suit you two. I apologize if it sounded offensive, it wasn’t my intention

 

MC: No need, I know what you meant ^^

 

MC: So I take that you’ve been spying on us as well, since you seem to be aware of all of this?

 

808: I hope you’ll understand I meant no harm by doing so.

 

MC: I understand. You’re probably aware of Yoosung’s participating in bringing down Mint Eye, so I think I understand you’re reasons to why

 

808: She really is a smart one, isn’t she ^^

 

707: Ikr, if anyone will get ya except for me, it’d be her ^^

 

808: Since the agency learned of Mint Eye, when they had their hands around Saeran’s throat, I figured I’d better make sure they wouldn’t attempt to get to Seven through you.

 

808: I also put some walls up around your communicating systems, in addition to the ones Seven already had put up, for better protection.

 

808: I did the same in his system as well some time ago

 

707: You did? O.o Why haven’t I detected any of that?

 

808: Well for one, you weren’t aware I was in your system in the first place xD

 

808: Second, even if you do go and find it in there now, you won’t be able to trace it back to me

 

707: I will find it xD

 

707: I wanna know what the hell you did to my system

 

808: I didn’t do much really. Don’t remove it though. I put it up cause I heard rumors about the agency wanting to find you again.

 

707: Meh, I knew that was going to happen sooner or later

 

808: I’m sure you did. But you should be fine as long as you don’t mess with it

 

707: You know, I’m not really sure how I feel about you putting yourself on the line like that

 

707: You’re so dead if they get a hint of any of this xD

 

707: I’m surprised they didn’t ask you to find me

 

808: I suspecting they acquired someone outside the agency to do the job, really.

 

707: That would make sense. If you told them it would be a waste of time, they wouldn’t use their own resources to do a fruitless job

 

707: It also make sense why you’re so busy protecting everything from a threat that doesn’t even seem to have ever been there

 

808: We wouldn’t have this problem if you had went all out and destroyed the agency when you had the chance, instead of just grabbing your brother and skipping town

 

707: Smartass

 

808: ^^ I’m gonna go.

 

Yoosung: WAIT!

 

Yoosung: So did he join?

 

Yoosung: I keep missing everything ;;

 

808: ….

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: i can’t believe thy both jusst lwft like that omg

 

MC: Calm down and eat your breakfast dear ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not what I asked for..  
> Sometimes life just slips in through a back door~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a sizeable time jump in this chapter, but I don't expect there too be a whole lot of time jumps of thise size in the fic, so just bear with it this time xD
> 
> Anyone familiar with binary? If so, I then challange you to figure out what is said on the pic ;'3
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

From then on, Eight would in the beginning only join in on the chat every now and then. But after a month of helping Seven out with his work in the RFA, conversations with not only Seven, but also the rest of the members, slowly growing accustomed to them, it began to be another part of his daily life before he even really realized it himself. So did the pretty much non-stop presence of Seven. When he was working, Seven was there, watching and texting. He was there whenever he was cooking, or eating. He was there when he was sleeping. He was everywhere, except for the bathroom, so Eight had taken the habit of hiding in there whenever the redhead caused him any amount of embarrassment or discomfort. Which, day by day, grew more and more often, as they grew closer to each other. At least on the embarrassment part of it, it was something the redhead caused him to feel on a very daily basis. Not that Eight ever really complained, or ever truly got mad about the jokes and playfulness of the other. He had gotten so used to having the man around constantly, and to his personality, that imagining being without it actually started to be the only thing about the redhead, that brought him a true discomfort. The kind of discomfort you get, when you achieve something, you wouldn’t want to lose again. When he realized this, he also had to face the fact, that loneliness certainly was something he was capable of feeling, and had felt for long time. The kind of discomfort, that actually.. Hurt because he knew how much the unavoidable goodbyes would crush him? Burned as a warning of mistakes he was yet to make? Ate him up like acid of regret of allowing this to happen in the first place?

 

.. All of it?

Not that he would ever admit it to the redhead though. No, it were better for the both of them staying emotionally distant, if you could call it that. He didn’t know what the redhead was feeling. Neither did he ever share any feeling, except for the most common ones like hunger, or exhaustion or annoyance. Except for the superficial emotions, neither of them knew what the other felt deeper inside. And if the conversation ever gave the hint of going deeper, they both were specialists of changing the subject so fast it was quickly forgotten.

 

Glued to the chair in front of his computer, he yawned. Only glaring down at his phone, as it buzzed on the table next to his keyboard. He sighed a bit, picking it up fully aware of who it was, and read the text.

 

“Take a break.”

 

Was all it said. He smiled slightly and shook his head, typing in his reply and pressed send.

 

“Can’t. Not done yet, and I’m behind schedule already.”

 

“You’ve been at it the past two days. You need to rest. “

 

“:3”

 

“.. Not again.”

 

“:3”

 

“Eight, stop it.”

 

“:3”

 

“Dude”

 

“:3”

 

“STAPH IT BUNNNNNEEEEEEEH”

 

“:3”

 

“I’m trying to be serious here, so stop xD”

 

“:3”

 

“FINE I’LL SHUT UP JUST STAPH”

 

“Heeeeh <3 I’m busy, Seven.”

 

“I don’t care :’3”

 

“You should, it’s your fault :3”

 

“I know. Want me to go kick their asses? I’ll kick their asses. THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE, BAAM!”

 

“Lmao, no. The defender of justice should go find someone else to defend, I don’t need it. I’m the criminal, you know. Go try defend my victims :3”

 

“Woah, get your guns down bad boy xD”

 

“No. I’m behind my schedule cause you make me work for the RFA on top of all my REAL work. So leave my poor ass alone, when I do my best to finish everything, so they don’t get suspicious of me”

 

“But it’s seriously difficult to leave your ass alone, it’s too fun to mess with;;”

“Don’t you have work to do yourself or something?”

 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?!!!!”

 

“Yes, you are being too distracting, and I need you to go away.”

 

“Oh..”

 

A minute passed, where the blonde giggled amused over the other, before his phone buzzed from another received text.

 

“So.. I am distracting you, eh? What exactly do you mean by that? Please do explain this ^^”

 

“Omg..”

 

“Distracting you like oh-mah-gahd-fack-off, or distracting you like.. Oooohohohoh take me away to the space station my amazing God Seven! <3”

 

“Shhhhhhh… Go away.”

 

“Did you seriously just shush on me, little bunneh? :3”

 

“Mhm, shhhh. Put down the phone and let me work in peace.”

 

“NEVARH! Alright, I shall fly you to the space station, I know you want it :3”

 

“No.”

 

“N-no.. NO?! This must be one of those cases, where no definitely means YES!”

 

“It’s really not though. Go away.”

 

“ALRIGHT MY DAMSEL! THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE GOD SEVEN SHALL RESCUE YOU FROM YOUR PRISON!!!”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“I would, if it weren’t cause you were laughing your ass off. This is what brought us together after all! You can’t say you’re bored anymore!”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Careful now, you’ll just end up falling off your chair xD”

 

“I could say the same to you, asshole xD”

 

 Surely enough, his loud attack of laughter caused his exhausted body to keeping its balance to be very difficult, and seeing the other laughing equally hard, really didn’t help him in stopping it at all.

 

“On a serious note though, I’m seconds from jumping in my car and go to your place. Take a break.”

 

“I sort of already am lolol”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you see me working right now?”

 

“.. This doesn’t count. HEY! Where are you going?”

 

“Outside, lol. Calm down. It’s impossible to focus with you nagging me anyways.”

 

“Seriously? You’re going outside? o.o”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When was the last time you had a breath of fresh air?”

 

“Uhm.. I think there was snow outside..”

 

“You think? xD”

 

“Ya, I’m pretty sure there was snow.”

 

“That’s over 6 months ago..”

“So?”

 

He stepped out the front door, and closed his eyes to let them get used to the darkness that suddenly surrounded him, having the phone’s light suddenly seem ten times brighter. Leaning against the doorframe, he look towards the phone again, when it once again buzzed.

 

“It’s no wonder you’re as pale as a corpse. Wait, how the hell do you get food?”

 

“The agency obviously delivers it. It’s a part of my contract. They throw it outside my door along with a file on new jobs and such.”

 

“So you don’t talk to them?”

 

“No, stupid. Nobody is allowed in my house. That’s sort of the point of total isolation.”

 

“Lmao, why did I even ask. What do you mean with ‘a part of your contract’ though?”

 

“Except for my equipment and needed upgrades and whatnot, I have no use for money. So instead, they deliver everything I need once a week as payment for my work.”

 

“You’re kidding, right? You’re not doing that dirty job without being paid for it -.-“

 

“I’m not in it for the money.”

 

“Please, please tell me your fucking with me -.-“

 

“-______-“

 

“Then why?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t remember my reasons. Whatever they were, they were probably fine.”

 

“I don’t believe you even the tiniest bit ^^”

 

“And I don’t give the slightest fuck ^^”

 

“Then tell me something else.”

 

“Like what? You sure are curious today, Luciel.”

 

“Don’t call me that.. Especially when I don’t know yours :’3”

 

“I don’t have a use for a name, so I don’t have one :’3”

 

“You’re such a bratty little liar xD”

 

“And this bratty little liar needs to go back to work, and you need to stop distracting me. Going back inside and turning off my phone.”

 

“NO! Don’t do that! I’ll be good >_<”

 

The blonde smiled amused, as he wandered back inside, and straight back to the computers.

 

“Good ^^ With luck, I’ll finish it soon. Besides, don’t you have some work you need to finish yourself?”

 

“Sure I do. But the difference is, no one is gonna kill me if I don’t meet the deadline anymore ;D”

 

“Ya. About that. There’s something I wanted to ask you..”

 

“Oh my! Is there really something about me, the great Eight does not know?! I am shocked lololol”

 

“If I could hack my way into your brain, I would.”

 

“Creep.”

 

“As if you wouldn’t do the same.”

 

“… Fair point. I probably would. Especially yours.”

 

“Yours is much more interesting than mine.”

 

“Ask away. Then we’ll see if I’ll answer xD”

 

“It’s nothing serious.. I was only wondering..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Erh.. Since you bothered to go through all the trouble to get out of the agency.. Then why are you still living as if you’re invisible to the rest of the world? I get that you wanted to save Saeran.. But you’re free now. All you really need to walk around freely is a new identity.”

 

“Why would I take a new identity?”

 

“O_o To do all the.. Normal stuff? Finding a job that involves people, meet new people? Love and all that? I don’t know?”

 

“Dawrh, Eight ^^”

 

“Stop that, I’m not being cute here. I honestly want to know..”

 

He sat down in his chair, and starred at the phone for a bit waiting for the answer. But it didn’t come. Looking towards the screen, he saw the redhead waving up at the camera with a huge grin on his face. Sending his own camera a very confused look.

 

“You’re looking at the me that is me, right?”

 

The next message Seven sent him then said.

 

“Unless the goofy dork on my screen is Saeran, and I’ve somehow mistaken you guys.”

 

He answered him, giggling as the redhead stuck out his tongue to the camera, as if he just offended him.

 

“I shall start planning my revenge for that one, bunneeeh! Carrying on.. Why would I want anyone to love a me, who isn’t me.”

The blonde blinked at this. Thinking about it for a couple of minutes, even though the answer Seven gave him was more than perfectly clear. It still surprised him somehow. It brought him back to the words they exchanged about names not too long ago. It made sense, why the redhead wouldn’t want to change anything about his identity, when he thought about it with emotional reasoning behind the choice. He smiled bitterly, rubbing his temple with a tired look towards the phone as it once again buzzed.

 

“Are you alright there? You don’t look too good.”

 

“I’m fine.. Your name isn’t Seven though. Luciel is, sort of.. I suppose. But why is it you aren’t using your real.. Real name then? Your birth name?”

 

“Ah, it’s a habit really, I think. But why this sudden interest?”

 

“I don’t know.. It just seemed a bit odd, and I was curious? It’s gonna get hard getting that life you want, with the situation you’re in.”

 

“That might be true. You know, it’s alright. Feelings are supposed to be felt, not thought about logically or to be forced, so you shouldn’t stress yourself out like that. You’ll get it whenever you’re ready to ;)”

 

“I do get it. That’s not why I’m reacting this way. So you’ve picked up on it, huh?”

 

“Kinda hard not to notice xD”

 

“Is what happens when you suddenly talk to someone with an IQ way above average I guess *sigh*”

 

“You don’t like people knowing? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s actually pretty common among geniuses.”

 

“I’m not ashamed. I took an interest in you, because you’re special, after all. So I know what I am is normal, and I’m content with it. It doesn’t stop me from being disappointed in myself, when the answer has been staring right back at me lol”

 

“So you understand what I was saying?”

 

“I’m fairly sure I do. I don’t think I’d fancy it either, if someone said ‘I love you, *insert fake name here*’, instead of saying it with my actual name at the end. Though, I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Eight is smart! \o/”

 

“Eight is falling more behind his schedule..”

 

“Seven promises to let Eight work now. Oh, and you should probably log on the chat tomorrow, we’re having a short meeting in the evening. Party will be huge this time, security will need to be at its finest!”

 

“Yaaay, more work <3 If we don’t speak before tomorrow, then text me whenever the meeting is starting.”

 

“Will do! And I am happy you’re so thrilled!”

 

Eight looked up at his camera, rolling his eyes with a tired smile, before he threw his phone aside and looked towards his screen, returning to his work.

 

Meanwhile Seven, also by his own computer around half an hour later, still worked on a new car design. With a few stolen glances towards the screen, where he could see the blonde still working robotically and with a focus that almost scared him a bit. A concerned scare.

It was like the guy literally had been raised to nothing but the binary coding and the world that seemed to suck him right in. He had seen him surf the net during breaks before, but those forums was about nothing else than the exact same topic. Alright, he had also caught him watching some of Zen’s videos on the net as well, but he doubted that there was any fun-factor going on, as the blonde hadn’t been smiling as he did it, but looked just as focused and serious, as he did when he was working. Whenever he caught him with a book, it was the same. Codes, technology, new knowledge. Work. And the night Seven had caught him drinking wine.. More work. Sure, he remembered perfectly well just how busy he had been back then, but still.

 

He shook his head to rip himself out of his train of thoughts, when his phone suddenly buzzed. He had been so deep in his own thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed the blonde had stopped his work just to send it. He lazily opened the text, but then stared at the short text in both exploding shock and pleasant surprise, unable to figure out how to react to it right away.

 

“Miyung, 21.”

 

He looked towards the blonde on the screen. Still completely focused on his work, it seemed. He got up slowly and stretched his body, just so he wouldn’t seem as if he was in a hurry in case the blonde was looking, as he walked away from the computer and headed towards Saeran’s room. Not even bothering to knock, he entered the room, looking at Saeran who also sat in front of his computer. “Sooooo.. I need your help with something.” He began.

 

“Does this involve that blonde you’ve been dropping everything for lately? I have no interest in getting involved with your crushes.”

 

“I don’t have time to play around. But yes, it is about him. I can’t do it myself, since he’ll just figure I have if I do.”

 

“Hnn.. What is it that you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to get in agency’s system. And find everything that has anything to do with the name Miyung.”

 

At this Saeran raised his brow. With awoken interest, he turned his chair towards his brother and tilted his head with a smile. “He told you his name.”

 

“Yup. But I sort of made a promise I don’t want to break.”

 

“I see. But I didn’t.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“He’ll know that you told me. Are you sure you want to do this? Getting involved with that agency of yours again will only bring trouble. There’s no knowing we’ll get out of it alive this time around.”

 

“You could have accidently seen the text yourself. It’ll be fine. And we’ll be fine.” Seven sighed and scratched his neck. “I’m ready to take them on again if you are. Maybe it’s about time we finish what we started back then.”

 

“And all that, just to get a boy you just met out of it. That’s what most people would call a crush, Saeyoung.”

 

“You’re reading too much into it. He just doesn’t belong there.”

 

“Am I?” Smiling, Saeran tilted his head again. “Not only are you plotting schemes with your twin, to save this.. Blonde stranger.., But you’re also willing to risk your life, and mine, to get him out of there. That, and you have also been staring at for a month. And you barely even know anything about him. Even MC says that.. Calling this thing a ‘crush’ isn’t reading _enough_ into it.”

 

“I’m not so sure, how I feel about you two chatting about my love life right now.” Seven calmly smiled back. “Will you help me or not?”

 

Saeran studied him for a while, but then nodded slowly with a shrug. “You didn’t deny it. So yes, I will. As long as I know you aren’t doing this with an unreasonable death wish.”

 

“I didn’t confirm it either.”

 

“Of course not, you’d be damned if you did.” Saeran nodded, turning back to his computer.

 

Seven stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way towards the door again.

 

“One thing though..” Saeran then said, stopping him in his steps.

 

“What?”

 

“Does he even want out?”

 

“…..”

 

“I thought so. Well.. I just hope you genuinely like him, and haven’t grown fond of him just because you’re lonely, and you two have an understanding for each other.”

 

“.. I.. Urgh..”

 

Saeran frowned, not bothering to actually look at his brother. “Pathetic. You’re not even sure why you like him, are you.. Maybe you should figure that one out, before you do something we’re both gonna regret.”

 

To this Seven snorted irritated, but said nothing in his defense against the accusations. Leaving the room, he returned to his computer and resumed on his worked, though his thoughts were trailing somewhere else entirely. His brother hadn’t been completely off.. But, why was the reason even important. Even more so, weren’t both possibilities capable of being present at the same time? Wasn’t it possible for him to like him because of the loneliness and understanding they shared. And at the same time liking him for the way Eight sometimes looked up at the camera, just to then look at his screens, as if he wanted to make sure Seven was still watching, or just there, even. Or, for the way he was able to make the usually serious looking blonde laugh. The way the younger somehow went from completely robotic and blank, to become so much more alive whenever they talked, no matter what the topic was about. And the way Eight also made him feel so much more alive. So what if they hadn’t known each other for long, neither had Yoosung and MC, and it went pretty great for them?

He understood where Saeran attempted to go with it, but it still annoyed him. Besides, it wasn’t like it really mattered. When it came down to facts, no matter how he might feel about the blonde, there was no saying the blonde felt anything near the same. Even if he did, there was another brick wall build up between them, that had been sealed with steel and wrapped in barbed wire. Both of them being designed agents, they were equally likely to push each other away for the sake of protecting the other, from whatever danger they were both holding in their hands. Seven had grown smarter in that area, the past year. That much was true. He had learned that he were stronger against any danger, if he didn’t stand against them alone. Yoosung and all the others had taught him that, when he had faced not only his brother, but also the agency. But that didn’t mean he would be able to be that clever with Eight..

The need for him to fight **_for_** him, rather than to fight **_with_** him was already growing almost too strong, wasn’t it.. Then it didn’t matter.. Just how much easier it seemed to be to breathe, whenever he saw those deep blue eyes were staring right back at him. Or how much harder his lungs suddenly had to work, the moment they looked at something else.. That wasn’t him.

 

He groaned loudly of frustration and smacked his head hard against the desk just to rip himself out of his thoughts. His phone buzzed alive only a few seconds after. Grabbing his phone, he opened the text, which caused him to smile weakly.

“0101001101100101011101100110010101101110 :)”

 

He looked up towards the screen, finding the blonde looking gently back at him. He didn’t even know if the blonde was even aware of the kind of look he was sending him right now.. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t. Seven still loved the way it made his heart skip a beat whenever Eight would look at him like that. Not wanting to cause the boy to stop by making him aware, he never mentioned it.

 

“What makes you call out my name this sweetly?”

 

He replied the blonde, smiling over the soundless giggles he then saw on the screen when the blonde read his text.

 

“You shouldn’t hit your head on purpose like that. You probably just killed a good amount of brain cells. They are much too valuable to be wasted in such a way.”

 

“Lololololol xD Done with work?”

 

“I am. For now at least. Except for whatever work you plan on handing me next.”

 

“Idiot. Not planning on giving you any before you’ve gotten some sleep.”

 

“I’ll go to bed soon. You should too.”

 

“What are you doing right now?”

 

“Talking to Yoosung and Zen on the chat.”

 

“You’re online without me, how dare you! >_<”

 

“And now I’m on my way to bed :3”

 

“Pfff, so mean.. Fine then. I’ll head to bed as well, so we can crash together ;D”

 

“See you there then ^^”

 

“Ya, you clearly need some sleep. You’re acting way too cheerful.”

 

“Excuse me for being relieved not having any more work to do -_-“

 

“joking! Sorry, sorry! I’m sorry! xD”


	5. Chapter 5

[808 has entered the chatroom]

 

Jumin: Good evening, Eight

 

V: So this is the new guy

 

MC: Hello Eight ~

 

808: Jumin and MC, evening. And hello, V. Welcome back from your trip.

 

V: Oh, he sounds polite enough to me. Thank you, Eight.

 

Jumin: He is, Zen is the only one to find him rude

 

808: I can tell him that his selfies gives me the wildest dreams the next time he sends one?

 

MC: Oddly enough, that would probably make him very happy

 

Jumin: But why? It’s fun to see him all worked up over something so pointless

 

V: He’s just not used to the rejections, he’ll come around.

 

Jumin: I think he has made it his mission in life to take a selfie Eight approves off

 

808: That would be a mission impossible, not just a mission

 

Jumin: I like this kid.

 

V: Of course you do..

 

808: I am happy to be liked ^^

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: I agree with Jumin. Do not tell Zen something like that, Eight

 

Jumin: I doubt you and I doesn’t want him to say such things for the same reasons

 

808: I prefer not lying about such things as well

 

707: The lying part isn’t the problem ^^

 

707: Oh, hello V ~

 

V: Good evening, Luciel

 

808: Then what is the problem?

 

707: Nothing <3

 

808: o.O Alright then. I’m sorry if I seem distracted, some work came up that I need to deal with

 

V: That’s quite alright, this meeting isn’t anything major. Luciel can fill in anything you miss when we’re done.

 

707: They sure don’t let you rest for long.

 

808: Come back to the agency and do your work yourself if you’re this displeased with it. Someone hacked into their system. They already kicked the attacker out, but now I’m busy fixing the blocks and defenses so he won't get back in ^________________^ 

 

707: Point taken!

 

V: I hope the work you have with us isn’t too much on top of the other

 

808: I’ts fine. It’s not like the work Seven hands me is anything painfully big.

 

V: How is it going with your teamwork?

 

707: It’s great! It’s really great actually. Eight is a lot stronger when it comes to defenses, so I think this is the last time we will get hacked lolol

 

V: Well, we can’t say that we haven’t benefitted from getting hacked though. Even if it brings some troubles.

 

808: Seven is a lot stronger than I am when it comes to the offensive or counter attacks, but his defenses are still better than most.. You were fine even if I didn’t happen

 

707: but you did happen, and now we’re even stronger. That’s a good thing.

 

V: It sounds like you’re making a pretty strong duo then. Thank you for all your hard work, to the both of you.

 

808: If only my boss were nice enough to say thanks for each finished job ^^

 

707: You sound like Jaehee xD

 

Jumin: What’s that supposed to mean? I do pay her to do the jobs she’s doing, why should I act as if she does me a favor. That doesn’t make sense.

 

808: Sometimes humans need to know their efforts are appreciated.

 

MC: And it’s also not about the money..

 

808: Actually, I agree more with Jumin, if I have to be honest. If you’re paid to do a job, then you should do it with a 100% effort without expecting anything for it except the payment. Mixing emotions or relationships and work is unprofessional. Unless you’re Zen.

 

Jumin: I really, really like this kid <3

 

707: I’ll kidnap Elly for a month.

 

Jumin: Don’t even try, abuser -__-  No threats are needed

 

808: I’d love to borrow her too, she’s really pretty <3

 

[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]

 

Jaehee: You can come and take her from me -_-

 

[Zen has entered the chatroom]

 

808: Sorry, I can’t drive.

 

707: You won’t accept guests either xD

 

Jumin: Guess it’s not happening then. Assistant Kang will keep her.

 

Zen: Or you could send her to Yoosung, him being a vet and all.

 

Jumin: Why would I do that, when assistant Kang is already getting paid for it?

 

Jaehee: I’m not.. You’re.. I give up

 

MC: lol

 

Zen: I feel your pain Jaehee;;

 

V: Hello everyone. I need to go, so I’ll just say this quick

 

707: WAIT!!

 

707: I summon Saeran! Abracadabra

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

808: Hello Saeran.

 

Saeran: Why am I here?

 

707: Cause I love you <3

 

Zen: Lmao

 

MC: Yoosung is working sadly, so he won’t be here

 

V: Okay then. The party will be held a month from now.

 

Jumin: Only a month? You sure like to make MC work

 

Jaehee: I don’t understand why you insist on these short planning times.

 

V: Because MC and the rest of you are more than capable of pulling it off just fine, and it benefits the RFA.

 

MC: It’s fine, we’ll be alright ^^

 

707: Always so positive lolol

 

808: But Seven said it would be a huge party. To decide what sort of security is needed, could take time depending on the attending guests.

 

707: Eight is right on that one.

 

V: I understand your worries, but considering that Eight won’t be attending the party, he would be able to observe it and take whatever actions is needed, if something arises.

 

707: …. o.O

 

Zen: Soo.. While we’re having our fun times, Eight will be responsible for the safety alone?

 

Zen: Not to sound like Yoosung, but have you lost your mind?

 

Jumin: I usually agree with anything you decide, but I’m not so sure it’s the right thing to do here either..

 

707: I won’t be attending, if that’s the case. There’s no way I’m gonna agree to let him sit with anything that huge on his own.

 

808: Thank you for your concerns, but I will make it work if I have to.

 

707: That’s just it, Eight. You don’t have to. You’re not in it alone, we’re a team. End of discussion.

 

808: If you say so then.

 

Jaehee: I’m with Seven. I think that is demanding too much, V. Either expand the planning time, or let Seven stay behind with Eight.

 

V: I wouldn’t ask him of it, if I didn’t believe he would be able to do it without issues

 

707: That doesn’t matter. I’m not asking for permission xD

 

Saeran: So protective lol

 

808: Uhm..

 

Jumin: Even though I’m sure Eight is very capable at handling any given situation, just like Seven, I also agree with Seven.

 

Saeran: Can I leave now? I have things to do

 

808: So do I..

 

MC: It seems like you’re outnumbered, V ^^ I think it’s fine for Seven to work with Eight that night, if that’s what he wants to do. How many guests do you plan on aiming at?

 

V: The number of guests you’ve been able to gather has increased greatly since you first started. The last party had 231 guests in total, but I’d like to aim even higher for this one.

 

Zen: Hold on for a second, what exactly makes this party so special?

 

V: We never celebrated the anniversary for the RFA’s reunion.

 

Jumin: I see.

 

Jaehee: Oh then it makes sense

 

MC: I’m confident it’ll be fine ^^

 

707: Lmao. I suppose it’s settled then.

 

Saeran: Are these people even listening?

 

808: 010100000110000101110010011101000111100100100000011011110110001001110011011001010111001101110011011001010110010000100000011011010110010101101110011101000110000101101100001000000110001101100001011100110110010101110011

 

Saeran: xD!!

 

707: Omg.. Saeran actually laughed

 

Saeran: I did not..

 

707: I HEARD YOU, YOU TOTALLY DID!!

 

808: You’re welcome ^^

 

Zen: Why do I get the feeling we just got offended..?

 

MC: Sometimes the truth can be very offensive

 

Zen: Did you actually understand that rubbish?

 

707: Obviosuly she did lolol

 

Zen: WHAT DID HE SAY?!

 

Jumin: Do we really want it translated?

 

Jaehee: Somehow I doubt it, Mr. Han..

 

MC: He just called you a bunch of party obsessed mental cases.

 

Zen: Rude.. But.. Not entirely untrue..

 

V: I am terribly sorry, but I do have to go now. Good night all, I’ll make sure to check in again soon

 

Zen: Sure you will lol, see you later

 

808: *Waves*

 

707: Later V ^^

 

Jumin: Bye V

 

Jaehee: Take care ^^^

 

707: Lmao Jaehee is an alien!

 

808: Lol, you’re the only real alien here

 

[V has left the chatroom]

 

707: Omg hold back on the sweet talk when we’re in public!!

 

707: So embarrassing I’m blushing!

 

707: （〃・・〃!

 

Saeran: I’m cringing and leaving ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻

 

808: If you aren’t old enough to treat the tables nicely, then I will take them away

 

Zen: Lmao #EightEntersMomMode

 

Saeran: Yes mommy..    ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

 

Jumin: #CauseMommySaidSo

 

MC: LOLOLOLOL

 

808: Don’t bully Saeran.

 

Jaehee: #Dontmesswithmykid

 

Saeran: I feel so loved and treasured

 

707: OMG SARAN LAUGHING SO CUTE IM SO HAPY ¤#&¤#”!¤%% ;;;;;;

 

Saeran: Go test out how cooking your head in the microwave works out..

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

Zen: I really love the clear signs of affection between you two

 

Zen: OH! EIGHT!

 

808: What?

 

Zen: Wanted to show you this, what you think?

 

Zen: [image attached]

 

Zen: HANDSOME RIGHT?! RIGHT RIGHT?!

 

Zen: I wonder if the world can actually handle this much handsomeness in one picture ~

 

Jaehee: You’re shining so brightly! *saves image*

 

808: *logs out of life*

 

707: Lmao an angel? xD Cute dress though, can I borrow it? ^^

 

808: You should let him borrow it, I’d actually like to see that lolol

 

Zen: … #WhoNeedsAHeartAnyways

 

Jumin: You should just give it a rest already

 

MC: Jumin’s right, it’s a matter of taste, Zen. It’s not Eight’s fault if you aren’t it ^^

 

Jumin: Besides, you got plenty of fans who desire nothing else but you

 

Zen: ;;;;;; YOU’RE ALL HEARTLESS

 

808: It’s nothing personal. I think you’re nice as a person, I’m just not drooling by the sight of you. And your selfies just doesn’t make me feel anything..

 

707: Hahahahah

 

707: So honest xD

 

Zen: HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO FEEL NOTHING?!

 

Zen: Omg

 

707: Oh that’s simple.

 

808: Lmao, I like how you describe something so complex as simple.

 

707: But.. It is? No wait, that’s not a question. IT IS simple xD

 

Zen: Ehm… What is?

 

Zen: Seriously, I feel like you guys are speaking some secret language

 

707: We sort of are xD

 

Jumin: A whole convo was held in those few sentences without a doubt. Our alien finally found someone who speak his language :)

 

Zen: Lolol is this what alien love looks like?

 

808: I’m not an alien. I’m a normal human being. Seven is still the only alien around here.

 

Jaehee: Nothing about you is normal, Eight. No offense x_x

 

707: Oh, but he actually is.

 

MC: I think you’ll have to explain that one further.

 

Jumin: Eight is normal for a genius.

 

707: AND JUMIN HITS THE NAIL STRAIGHT ON THE HEAD AND WINS FIRST PRICE, WHICH IS THE PRIVILEGDE OF HAVING THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE BABYSIT ELLY FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!!!!

 

Jumin: Keep dreaming

 

707: Oh I do ~ I wanna hug and cuddle her SO BADLY

 

Zen: EXCUSE ME!!!

 

707: What? xD

 

808: Is the caps-abuse really necessary?

 

Zen: What the hell is “he is narmal for an genius” eben suppose d to mean?

 

707: LOLOLOLOL NARMAL

 

MC: Suppose d..

 

Jaehee: You seem to be having troubles writing, Zen. What are you doing?

 

Zen: Yeah, sorry, was changing shirt.

 

Jumin: It simply means that most geniuses are autistic in one way or another. Eight’s lack of emotions towards your selfies are probably tied to a difficulty in reading non-verbal language.

 

Zen: … bLess you?

 

Jumin: ….. Thank god you’re pretty.

 

Zen: Are you calling me dumb, asshole? -.-

 

Zen: Go vanish in a bottomless pit.

 

707: YOUR SELFIES ARE TOO STAGED FOR EIGHT TO UNDERSTAND YOUR FACE

 

808: I think you two are confusing him more than you need to..

 

Zen: Staged?

 

Zen: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

MC: Let me try something

 

MC: [image attached]

 

MC: What do you think of this picture, Eight?

 

Zen: That’s a really nice picture!

 

Jaehee: It is, you two look so happy! ^^

 

808: I like the new colour in your kitchen. It’s much better than the old one.

 

Zen: There’s a happy looking couple right in the center, and you’re focusing on the colour of the kitchen? o_O

 

MC: That was my point, Zen. It’s not just your selfies he feels nothing towards. Eight only reacts towards things he understands or are interested in. The purple paint on the walls was the only thing that interested him, so that was where his focus went ^^

 

Jaehee: Gotta run and grab some food before the store closes. I’ll be back later ~

 

[Jaehee left the chatroom]

 

Zen: I still don’t understand a thing -.-

 

707: Alright.. If he doesn’t understand you, or are the slightest interested in you, he simply won’t react emotionally towards you whatsoever. Or look at you.

 

808: That’s not.. Well yes, I suppose, but it doesn’t mean I don’t think he’s nice. I do think you’re a good person, Zen. Don’t take this the wrong way.

 

707: Normally people like him learns how to copy how normal people reacts to things

 

707: Even if they never learn how to understand it themselves

 

707: But since he has been isolated for who knows how long, his knowledge of how normal humans react to things is extremely limited.

 

808: That part is probably true..

 

Jumin: I’m sure he could fake a positive reaction towards your selfies. Him being this brutally honest with you is actually an act of friendship from his side.

 

Zen: It just seems rude to me -.-

 

808: I like you too much to lie straight to your face?

 

Zen: But.. You don’t understand me, and you’re not interested in me whatsoever?

 

Zen: Come on, this doesn’t make any fucking sense

 

808: It doesn’t work like that.. As I said, it’s very complicated

 

Zen: Then explain it to me in your own words. AND EVERYBODY ELSE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

 

707: Is that an exploding brain I’m hearing in the distance?

 

808: That’s mine, don’t mind it..

 

707: I’m so sorry for having done this to you xD

 

808: Shut up and let me think

 

Jumin: His interests or fascinations turns into obsessions, Zen. It’s either all or nothing, literally. Which means he’ll either be completely obsessed with something, or feel nothing at all towards it.

 

Jumin: Another example could be his job. He’ll probably never be able to any other job than the job of a hacker, as that is where he’s biggest obsessions lies.

 

808: Thank you, Jumin.

 

Zen: I thought he was a genius?

 

808: I’m only a genius in a very limited amount of fields. It’s like..

 

808: If you imagine taking all your brainpower and putting it to use on only let’s say two certain things. That’s basically what I’m doing.. Roughly explained

 

Jumin: You should look it up on the internet if you want to understand it better. It’s difficult to fully explain it like this. Or simply just stop thinking so hard about it

 

707: That explains why you don’t have any freaking hobbies xD

 

Zen: No hobbies? What do you mean?

 

707: He doesn’t play games, watch movies, listens to music, do sports, play with dolls or anything else. Everything he does is work. If he doesn’t work, it’s only because he lets me bug him.

 

808: I don’t have a use for.. Playing with dolls..

 

707: You got here because you were bored. People normally gets a hobby to keep them from being bored.

 

Jumin: You’re his hobby then.

 

707: *blush* That.. Never crossed my mind OMG EIGHT SOOO CUUTE!!

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

 

Jumin: I hope he didn’t get mad, I was only joking

 

MC: Now I just feel sorry for him, poor boy. You really shouldn’t tease him like that.

 

Zen: Well isn’t it true though?

 

707: Lololol he ran into the bathroom xD

 

Zen: I hope you’re not stalking him there too -.-

 

707: Lmao, no

 

707: He hides in the bathroom every time he doesn’t want me to see him, cause it’s the only place that is sacred

 

707: Which means that I’ll be off now, because I can’t stand it and I gotta talk to him.

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Zen: … He can’t stand it?

 

Zen: Oh my.. Could it be? ~

 

MC: ^^’

 

 

After having closed the app down, Seven literally did nothing but spamming the strongly embarrassed blonde, who was still hiding himself away in the bathroom. And he didn’t know if he got angry, sad or if he should laugh the moment Eight opened his bathroom door just to throw his phone out, before the door slammed closed again. So he was already more than frustrated enough, when the shadow of Saeran caught his attention in the corner of his eye. “Where are you going?”

 

Saeran paused for a moment, before he grabbed his car keys. “I have some business I need to tend to. It shouldn’t take long.”

 

“Then why are you bringing a bag?”

 

“I said it shouldn’t, not that I was sure. It’s nothing you need to worry about, worst case scenario is I’ll be home in a couple of days.”

 

“You’re not telling me where you’re going?”

 

“Why, you got a tracker system in my car anyways. God forbid privacy.”

 

“You know I don’t mean it like that..”

 

“.. Yeah. I know. Anyways, I gotta go.”

 

Seven sighed and took off his glasses. “Alright.. Uhm. About Eight.. Did you find anything?”

 

“Oh yeah, about that.” Saeran smiled back at him. “I actually found a whole lot of interesting stuff.”

 

“… Okay, care to share?”

 

“No.”

 

Seven raised a brow. “What do you mean ‘no’? Why not?”

 

“After finding what I did, I decided I’m going to keep that to myself. At least until you have sorted your head out on the matter. Get yourself together, try with honesty, and decide on what your endgame goal is here. Then I’ll tell you everything I know.”

 

“Dammit, Saeran.. Why are you doing this to me? I should just do it myself, and take whatever consequences there is for breaking the stupid promise.”

 

“I’m doing this, because it’s for your own good, Saeyoung.. I think you already know why, and I’m not going to let you run away from it.”

 

“You’re.. So cruel..”

 

“Maybe..” He shook his head and walked towards the door. “I spent a lot of years thinking you abandoned me, when you actually never did.. Consider this me making up for that. Anyways, I’ll be going. I think your little friend left his bathroom now by the way.”

 

And with those words, Seven was already back on his phone before Saeran even registered him picking up his phone. Rolling his eyes, he walked out the door. He barely got in the car before a text made his phone buzz, and he open the message as he started the car.

 

“Be careful, and let me know the second you know when you’ll be home. In fact, just text me once every hour and let me know you’re fine. I’m serious.”

 

Saeran smiled a bit and tightened his grip on the phone a bit. And texted his quickly reply before throwing the phone to the side and driving off.

 

“I’m fine, Saeyoung.”

 

 

5 hours later, he wasn’t so sure if he would still be fine anymore when his brother found out exactly where he went. Not that it was an issue right now, as he had disabled the tracker in the car already when he had been about an hour away from home, also turning off his phone. But he knew for a fact that his brother weren’t happy about it, as his phone were already more than just spammed with so, so many texts he didn’t even bother to look at, whenever he did turn his phone on just to send his brother the ‘I’m fine’ text once every hour as promised, turning it off again immediately. The forest around him was so dark that he could barely see the trees around him, even with lights of the car lighting the place up pretty good. Maneuvering around on the extremely small road had already proven be on a whole different level than just ‘difficult’. The drive took him about another 30 minutes, before he finally could spot the end of his destination in the distance. It really was deeply hidden within the wilds of the forest, so deep it was even hard for him to imagine just how anyone at all would be able to live here without going completely insane.

Parking his car a few 100 meters away, he got out and looked towards the house considering his next step. If he just walked up there and knocked on the door, his brother would definitely instantly know he was there, but he also strongly doubted the blonde would let him in like that. So that wouldn’t do. Question was, how he should get Eight’s attention, without getting Seven’s as well. So he looked through his car for anything that could help him getting the blonde’s attention without him actually going any closer to the house, as luring him outside sounded like the only option ha actually had. Falling over his gun, he frowned in a considering moment, before picking it up. “Well.. It’s not like there’s anyone else around..” Raising the gun up into the air, he tilted his head with a smile.

 

Inside the house, Eight had barely gotten out of the shower and dressed in his night-shirt before his phone buzzed. Leaving the bathroom, he opened the text and blinked a bit by the frustrated text from the redhead.

 

“My idiot brother left hours ago, and I don’t know where the hell he is -.- WHY DID HE HAD TO LEARN HOW TO HACK AND SHIT TOO? WHY?!!!!”

 

“Calm down, Seven. He’s a big boy. I’m sure he’s fine, wherever he is. Saeran isn’t exactly defenseless..”

 

“How am I supposed to calm down? I’M WORRIED!! I hate it when he does stuff like this, how am I supposed to protect him like this >_____<“

 

“Maybe he doesn’t need your protection right now. It’s not like his an agent or anything, and he hasn’t been in any other messes since you got him out back then. You’ve been a good brother, and he knows how important he is to you.”

 

“Urgh.. Now I’m feeling bad for making you comfort me, hahahaha..”

 

“Seven -.-“

 

“Yes? xD”

 

“You’re fine, and so is he. So calm down.”

 

“You should dry your hair properly before going to bed, you’ll get cold if you sleep with it wet.”

 

“You’re impossible xD”

 

“I’m sorry.. xD”

 

“Stop worrying so much about everybody else.”

 

He barely hit the send button, before a loud bang caused him to drop his phone in shock, immediately making him look towards the window. “.......” He didn’t move even an inch from the spot in the living room, not even to pick his phone up, that was buzzing madly around on the floor with both texts and calls from Seven, who without a doubt was watching a behavior on the screen that could only worry him.Not until yet another loud gunshot pierced through the silence, that sent the blonde straight to his computer office after his own gun, before he with rushed, but yet calm steps headed towards the front door and outside. Suddenly regretting not having more clothes on when he considered the situation.

Scanning the area, he saw the headlights of a car shining through the darkness a smaller distance away, and started to walk towards it, almost just as pissed, as he was scared. There wasn’t supposed to be people here, he was supposed to be alone, this was not right at all. And since they apparently didn’t even bother to hide, it was more than obvious that they actually wanted him to find them. It wasn’t Seven, that was for sure, since he literally just saw him on the screen not long ago. And since no one else in the RFA knew where he lived, it couldn’t be any of them either. So imagine the shock of surprise it was, when he reached the car, and it was no other than Saeran who smilingly greeted him, even when Eight kept holding him at gunpoint.

 

“Hello, agent 808 ISOLATE. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You and I need to have a little chat.”


	6. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so while wrintint this chapter, I realized that it was getting waaaay too long, so I decided to split it up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also if any tags are missing that you feel like I should be tagging, please lemme know in the comments :D

Eight stood still, with a tight grip on his gun, starring at the intruding disturbance that was Saeran with an expressionless face. “.. You scared me. What are you doing.. here? You shouldn’t be here.. You have to go..”

 

Saeran tilted his head a bit, over the bright, but yet freakishly rusty and strained voice the small blonde spoke with. Or rather, whispered with, as the words didn’t come out strongly enough for it to be described as actual speaking. “Hm.. Not much of a talker, huh. I guess I should have expected that. Is that why you refuse to accept my brother’s calls?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.. You have to go..”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, before we’ve talked. But I do fear you’ll end up getting sick if we speak out here. You shouldn’t go outside dressed this inappropriately.” He smiled to the blonde, opening his car door. “Let’s talk in here. It’ll be bad enough when Saeyoung finds out I’m here, I don’t want to deal with the wrath of his anger if you get sick because of me as well.”

 

Eight shook his head, but stood still with the same emotionless expression. “Seven.. Very worried.. You’re not allowed to be here.. It’s not right..”

 

“Yeah? And who says I’m not allowed to be here, Eight.. Is that you, or is it the agency?” Saeran just kept smiling gently at him. “I was the one who hacked you guys. It was quite fun, right until you got involved that is.. I understand how you caught my brother’s attention. Point is, I know everything, and that’s why I’m here. Now, you can either talk to me or ignore me, that’s your choice, but I won’t leave it alone in any case.”

 

At this Eight frowned, actually starting to get very, very angry at the man, though he didn’t really show with anything else but a slight annoyance that was starting to shine through his eyes. He really didn’t want to deal with any of this, but he couldn’t let the man walk away, and getting into his car wasn’t an existing option, as he couldn’t risk the nutcase to kidnap him and remove him from the location. So without a word, he lowered the gun closing the distance between them. Saeran just smiled as he watched him. But then his eyes went wide with shock, as the blonde out of the blue trapped his ear in an iron-grip and started to drag him towards the house as if he was an impossible five year old about to get his ass whipped. “You.. Two.. But you’re.. Even worse than Seven!”

 

“Owowowowow! Let me go, Eight! OW, WHAT THE HELL!”

 

“You.. You’re wrong.. If you.. Think.. I’ll let you get.. Away.. With this!”

 

“You’re not going to tell Saeyoung, are you?! Seriosuly, let me go!”

 

“Not.. Tell him.. Show him! Why.. You not.. As respectful as.. Seven.. Impossible!”

 

“Well I don’t have a crush on you for one, so I couldn’t care less about what you want.. Let me go, please, it seriously hurts!”

 

Eight turned his head only to look at him for a few seconds, with a look in his eyes that simply burned of ‘well, you should have thought about that before you disobeyed the rules, you goddamn Choi-twin’, before he literally threw the very resistant Saeran into the house and slammed the door shut behind them. And of course, just to make sure the guy didn’t escape him again, Eight activated every single one of his password required locks on the door, before he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and forced him into the closet. “Just.. S-stay in there. I w.. Will go block.. his access.. To the CTTV, so.. J-just wait. And hope he.. Didn’t see.. you.. Unders-stand?”

 

At this Saeran blinked and covered his wounded ear with a hand, as he was suddenly surrounded by jackets, shoes and scarfs. “You’re.. Not gonna tell Saeyoung? That’s surprising, for a moment there I thought you would.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I’ll tell him, do you even know what kind of danger you’ve put yourself in by showing up here?! And I just told him you were fine, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW WORRIED HE IS?! I DON’T CARE WHAT REASON YOU HAVE, YOU SHOULND’T BE HERE!!”

 

The blonde grabbed his own throat as soon as the last words had left his mouth, as screaming at the Choi-twin like that, caused a sudden unbearable pain to flame up in his throat.

 

“You really shouldn’t force your voice like that, if you aren’t used to using it. You might seriously damage it.”

 

“.. Just.. S-shut up.. And stay there..” Eight hissed at him angrily, closing the closet door.

 

He was fuming. He was out of control, but the most frustrating thing of it all, was the fact that he wasn’t even really mad at Saeran. He was very displeased with the surprise visit, but the anger only came from the fact that he was feeling extremely anxious for reasons he couldn’t explain. Or.. No, that wasn’t right. He knew why he was anxious, his problem was that he wasn’t supposed to be anxious. The orders he lived by were simple. Total isolation and never to be disturbed, by any means necessary. This meant, that not only didn’t he physically interact with anyone else but his boss from the agency, the rules also commanded him to get rid of anyone who broke the isolation, even if they were nothing but simple hikers that randomly had fallen over his place. Luckily, that hadn’t happen more than a couple of times. He hadn’t felt anything, the other times where he had dealt with unexpected intruders. He hadn’t even been near them, as he had ended them from a distance, then reported it to the agency and let them deal with the clean-up. He didn’t know why he hadn’t just done the same this time, but pretty much every inch of him was relived he hadn’t. How fun it would have been to tell Seven, that he had killed his brother..

Maybe he really had changed a little, in the short amount of time he had been with Seven and RFA. But whether it was a good thing or not, was something he couldn’t answer. Facts were that he was an agent who lived by certain rules that had to be followed, and not only were he breaking a ton of them just by the contact with Seven and his involvement with the RFA, now he also had a moron hidden in his closet that he was actually supposed to kill. Maybe he should have been more specific, when he had told them they had to stay away for their own safety. Oh boy, was he in trouble..

After having fetched his phone, he sat down by his computer and started to shut every access to his CCTV down that the redhead had, making sure to put up some blocks to keep him occupied for a good time, before he finally looked at his phone and the huge amount of texts. Overwhelmed by them all, he gave up on actually reading them, and texted him a reply instead.

 

“Calm down, Seven. I’m fine. Did you see anything?”

 

“FINALLY! What the hell happened, you seriously had me worried >_< Suddenly disappearing like that.. With a gun. Wait, did you fire that? No wait, are YOU hurt?”

 

“I told you to calm down. I didn’t shoot anyone, and I’m fine. Talking about disappearing, where are you? I’m not seeing you anywhere.”

 

“Obviously I’m in the car on my way to you.”

 

_Thank God.._

 

“Go back home you idiot -.- I just had an unexpected guest, that’s all. Why the hell would you do that?”

 

“Did you honestly expect me to stay away of you got in trouble? Teams don’t do that >_<”

 

_That’s a problem.._

 

“Sweet mother of carrots.. GO HOME”

 

“Wait, what guest?”

 

_Oh, you know, just your brother.._

 

Rubbing his neck he thought about it for a few seconds, sighing heavily by the only legit reason as to why he would suddenly get a visitor that would force him to shut the redhead out of his system again, and also turning his phone off. He really didn’t like or feel good about lying to the other at all. Yet another thing, he should be completely fine with doing, but just seemed to fail more and more at.

 

“My boss. So don’t panic when you get home, I shut your access down entirely and I’ll have to turn my phone off too. If you get bored, you can try to break through it :3”

 

_Why do I hate lying to you so much.._

 

“Your boss? And.. you’re having my house all over your screen right now? xD”

 

“He’s still outside. I’m shutting everything down as we speak, and I really need to hurry. I just wanted to let you know what the situation was, so you wouldn’t do anything idiotic.”

 

“… Like jumping in the car and go to your place, right? Lolol”

 

_That’s another problem, yes.._

 

“Precisely. Go home, and I’ll contact you the second he’s gone.”

 

“Wait a second, but I thought you hadn’t seen any humans for years?”

 

“I haven’t. I was around 10 the last time he actually showed up here.”

 

_Just believe it for now.._

 

“.. How long have you been with the agency?”

 

“I don’t have time to talk, Seven. I have to go now. Go home, calm down and go to bed. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

He turned his phone off without waiting for a reply. He didn’t exactly turn off his own screens though, that still showed the empty Choi-house, but Seven didn’t need to know that. Taking a few minutes to breathe and collect his head, he closed his eyes while trying to figure the whole situation out. One thing was for sure.. The Choi-twins surely knew how to make his life pleasant and enjoyable, but also obnoxiously complicated in the strangest ways. He had no idea how Seven would react, once he learned who he was hiding in his closet. Of course, that wasn’t really his biggest issue right now, as he first needed to figure out what he was supposed to do with Saeran. Keeping him hidden in the closet forever and never thinking about it again wasn’t a real option, though it sounded pretty tempting. He really, really had no idea how he was supposed to feel or deal with any of it. To make matters worse, all the lies made his stomach twist in a way that was alien to him. How could he be both this angry at them, but feel so horrible and anxious at the same time..

Selfishly or not, he took another five minutes before he finally returned to the closet he had forced Saeran to hide in, while making sure Seven were out of the way. Tired, he opened the closet door and glared at the taller redhead. “.. You’re.. A dumbass..”

 

Saeran tilted his head and smiled as if nothing was wrong in the world. “You sound like Saeyoung, maybe you two speak a little to often. Did you get rid of him?”

 

“Lucky for you.. He.. Was on.. His way here..”

 

“… I suppose I must have surprised you earlier, I understand if you’re a little upset with me. He really is protective of you.”

 

“I don’t need.. You’re the one.. Needing it..” The blonde hissed annoyed at the shameless Saeran, before turning around and making his way into the kitchen. “Irresponsible.. Stupid.. Chois..”

 

Saeran chuckled as the blonde made a face when his strained voice suddenly went too high pitched. “You really shouldn’t force your voice too much. It’s better if you get used to using it slowly, It’s just gonna end up hurting like that.”

 

“It hurts.. Already.. Don’t laugh.. Supposed.. To be.. Ending you right.. Now.. What.. Were you t-thin-thinking.. Coming here..?” He growled back, setting some water over to boil for tea, as he thought it might calm his sore throat.

 

“Oh? But since you’re not pointing your gun at me anymore, I suppose I’m safe.”

 

“I’ll let.. Seven’s.. Rage fall.. Upon you i-instead.”

 

“He is very fond of you. But I think he’ll let it slide, once he learns why I’m here.”

 

Eight rolled his eyes while finding two mugs. “Oh.. Is he now..”

 

“Of course, don’t underestimate the bond between twins.”

 

“…..”

 

Saeran studied the silent blonde for while, as he slowly found the tea-bags, sugar cubes and milk. He smiled a little over the obvious uneasiness that literally glowed from him. “What’s on your mind, Miyung?”

 

The blonde quickly looked at him with piercing eyes. “Don’t call me that!” Once again, immediately regretting the action when a burning sensation flamed up in his throat.

 

“Why not? That’s your name after all. Miyung Ahn, right?” He knew he shouldn’t be poking to the blonde like this. But after having watched his brother’s rising madness, he couldn’t help but wanting to know whether or not if really was a one-sided thing his brother were going through. He couldn’t do much about his twin’s foolishness of course, but.. Who could blame him for wanting to know if he’d be picking up the pieces of his brother somewhere down the road later. Seven had gone through a hell in order to keep him safe, and even though that had completely backfired, he felt like it was time he returned the favor.

 

“.. You.. Said he.. Is.. Fond.. Of me..” The blonde suddenly spoke as he waited for the water to boil. “What.. Did you.. Mean?”

 

“Hm..?” Saeran tilted his head again. “I thought that was pretty obvious.. You’re the first person he talks to in the morning, and the last one in the evening. Even though I’m his brother and I live with him. He barely looks at me anymore, simply because he’s too busy gluing his face to his screen to stare at you.. Not that I’m jealous.” He sighed, looking towards the ceiling. “Though I do admit it’s kind of tiring that every word that comes out of his mouth is about Eight.. Eight this, Eight that, I’m gonna escape to the moon with Eight. He’s so cheesy I think I’ll never be able to hold any foods inside of me ever again. It’s disgusting.”

 

“.. Really.. Then.. I’m worried..”

 

“You’re worried about him? Why, because you’re an agent?”

 

The blonde slowly looked at him with a pair of mischievous eyes. “No.. He was too.. An agent.. But.. I don’t think.. Y-you’re.. Twin-bo-bond.. Will.. Help you.. When he finds.. Out.. You’re the first.. being here.. With me.. Calling my n-name.. Even before.. Him..”

 

Saeran’s eyes widened by the look he received from the other, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Welp.. That never crossed my mind, you might be right on that one. He is quite possessive, so I guess I really should step more carefully.” He stepped closer to the blonde, taking the water of the stove to help him with the tea. “But if that worries you, I take that you like him more than as a hobby too.”

 

“.. Didn’t.. Say that..”

 

“Christ, you really do sound just like him. He said the same thing.”

 

“Well.. We.. Went through.. The.. Same training.. Suppose..”

 

“Oddly enough, no. The training you went through was pretty different to his. You might be agent and ex-agent from the same agency, but the grooming of you seemed.. Well, rough. It’s like they were experimenting with the two of you..”

 

“… How?”

 

“First.. Tell me. How much do you remember?”

 

The blonde looked confused at him, as he added sugar and milk to the mugs of tea.

 

“What I mean is.. Uhm. How far back do you clearly remember? Do you remember all your years here?”

 

“.. Bites..? Why.. Important..?”

 

“Well.. Don’t you find it strange, that someone with your intelligence, doesn’t remember much from growing up?”

 

“Never.. Thought.. Much about.. It..”

 

“Do you like working for the agency?”

 

The blonde shrugged and grabbed one of the mugs, holding it between his hands as he started walking back to his computer office. “Dirty work.. Lot of it.. But good at it..”

 

Saeran simply followed behind him. “Thanks for the tea, it’s very kind of you. So you did really tell my idiotic brother the truth?”

 

“It’s.. Nothing. What do you.. Mean..?”

 

“When you said that you don’t remember how or why you ended up here.”

 

“If.. He thinks.. I’m lying to.. Him.. I can’t.. Do.. Any.. Any-anything.. About it..”

 

“.. Maybe. But it’s a shame you’re being honest with him, and he doesn’t believe so.”

 

“.. Lying to him..  Diff.. Difficult..”

 

“Just as difficult as speaking, hm?”

 

“Speaking easy.. Just.. Hurts..”

 

“You don’t have to talk. You could write instead, if you want.”

 

Eight sighed heavily and sat down on his chair in front of his desk, looking up towards the screen, waiting for the other Choi-twin to return home. “I want.. To.. Scream at.. You.. More..”

 

Saeran once again chuckled and looked up towards the screen as well. “For coming here? I’m sorry if you really hate it that much. But I thought it was important to share my findings with you, since I had the feeling you might not be aware of any of it.”

 

“… Why?”

 

“Why? Because Saeyoung is a bigger dumbass than I am, and he plans to get you out of the agency. On his own, most likely.”

 

“.. Why?”

 

“He’s a dumbass, I just told you that.”

 

“…....” The blonde shook his head, and smiled automatically when Seven finally appeared on the screen. “He’s.. Not.. It’s my.. Own.. Fault..”

 

“It’s not your fault my brother is stubborn.”

 

“I shouldn’t.. Have.. Made contact.. In.. The.. First place..”

 

Saeran turned his look away from his brother, just to catch the secret smiles that lit up on Eight’s face, as he changed the camera according to where his brother moved around in the house. “.. Do you regret it?”

 

“I.. Want to.. Have to..”

 

“But you don’t?”

 

“…. Can’t.”

 

He nodded slowly, and looked up towards his brother again. “Well then.. All the more reason to be here, and help you remember everything then.”

 

“Why.. Would I.. Want.. To remember.. Must.. Have forgotten for.. Good.. Reason..”

 

“That’s even worse, Eight.. I know what it’s like to have memories you want to forget all about. But did you ever consider that you not remembering a thing about it, also could mean you’re not in it willingly?”

 

“.. Does it.. Matter..?”

 

“I already know my brother’s answer to that, but what is yours?”

 

“It’s.. My job.. Why is this so.. Im.. Import..” The blonde sighed over the difficulty it proved to be to actually speak. It wasn’t that he didn’t know all the words, the pain of using his neglected voice simply exhausted him to the point where it got hard to even breathe. So instead, he finally gave in and grabbed his laptop, placing the mug on the desk so he could properly open the laptop and a writing program. Agitated with himself, he started typing like his fingers weren’t created for anything else but to dance swiftly over the keys. “Why the hell is this so damn important to you? Stop acting like my psychologist, and understand the real issue here. Do you realize the agency might already know that I’m not alone here?”

 

Saeran blinked by the blonde’s actions, but smiled a bit over the defeated look the younger had as he typed away. He looked towards the screen and frowned. “Impossible. They’re not in your system, and I already checked theirs to see if they anything installed themselves before coming here.”

 

“You’re an bigger idiot than your brother. I created the system they’re using to keep an eye on this house, and it’s done by satellite photos since they don’t care about what goes on inside the house. Even if you looked for such things, you’d never be able to find my system unless you already knew where to look, and much less break into it -.-“

 

“Oh.. Why wouldn’t they care about what goes on inside the house?”

 

“You really are a crappy pretend-agent. Because I’m trained to kill anyone who gets too close to my house, and ask questions later obviously.. Usually. I used to be a good obedient agent, that just followed orders and did my job.”

 

“Ya? What changed that then?”

 

“The Choi-twins -.-“

 

“Oh.. That was a pretty dumb question, wasn’t it. Hahaha..”

 

The blonde stared at him with a defeated look again, typing even faster than before “Look, you have to go, Saeran. You’ll end up getting killed if they happen to check up on me while you’re here, or worse.. You could end up leading them straight back to Seven.”

 

“You really don’t like guests, do you. It’s dark right now, and my car is black. Even if they are getting satellite photos of the area, it’ll be hard to spot my car on them right now. At least for another couple of hours till the sun rises.. So relax.”

 

“I don’t.. Hate.. That you’re here. But I can’t risk you leading them back to Seven, or to get you killed, just because you two seem to be thinking I need to be rescued. I don’t.”

 

“I think you deserve to know the truth.”

 

“The truth? Why would I want to know?”

 

“It could open up for some opportunities for you.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like getting out of here? Meeting my brother, and actually speak to him for real? And attend to the party , maybe. Actually start living your life as you want to live it, instead of how they force you to.”

 

“What if I want to live my life as I already do?”

 

“Well.. That’s the thing with opportunities. You get to choose and decide for yourself. But if you don’t get to know the truth, you’ll never get the choice.”

 

“Why do you want me to have that choice? I never asked for any of this.”

 

“That’s true, you didn’t. But I would like to give my brother a shot at getting happy. Considering you were the one to jump into his life after watching him for so long, and since you two have gotten so close, I think you’d like that too.”

 

Eight raised a brow at this, mostly because he honestly didn’t understand much of what the other were saying. Of course he wanted to see the ex-agent achieve the happiness he had went through so much trouble to get. It was a part of why the redhead had kept him interested enough in him to keep watching. He just didn’t see how that had anything to do with him. Unless, of course.. He shook his head and typed again. “You’re a fool if you think your brother is going to find any happiness in me. I do not intend to leave this place. Anything between him and I are pointless, and he’s aware of that. If you want him to gain happiness by finding someone special, you should be busy convincing him to go out and find someone like normal people. That’s what he is now after all.”

 

“Erh.. Normal is a big word, when we’re describing Saeyoung.. Listen, Eight.” Saeran sighed and looked into the sapphire blue eyes that were piercing straight back at him. “I’m not going to tell you, that you’re the only thing that’ll make him happy. He needs to make that decision for himself. I’m only here to share your truth with you, and give you the chance to break free of this too, like he did. This agency is shady as hell.. And if you do decide that freedom is what you want, then we’ll help you with that too.”

 

“We? Who’s we? I’m not having more people coming here.”

 

“Ah.. The members of the RFA has an obsession of helping each other. I doubt I’ll be able to keep it silent, if you decide to break your chains here. As getting you out will demand an operation on the larger scale. But you don’t have to decide anything tonight. Just listen to me, and then take your time to think about it. So.. What do you say. Ready to talk?”

 

“I don’t want any of you people involved. I’ll handle it myself, whatever I decide to do.”

 

Well.. That sounded familiar, didn’t it. Saeran sighed a bit, but decided it was probably better not to fight the comment of the younger. If anything, he could always hope his brother somehow would be able to convince the blonde about the benefits of having someone to cover your back in time. “Alright, I’m sure you can. But one step at a time, so let’s start with the talk.”

 

“Fine. If it will make you go home. I want you out of this house before the sun rises, so you better hurry.”

 

“Sure, Eight.. But then, can we make an agreement, that you won’t share my visit here with Seven? You’ll end up having to tell him everything as well, if he finds out that I’m here.”

 

“Lolol. Hell no, I’d rather give all my secrets away to him, than see you go unpunished for your crimes. Somehow it actually pisses me off that you know them, whatever they are.”

 

Saeran blinked at this and patted the blonde on the head. “That’s quite cute. You shouldn’t feel to upset about it. Saeyoung asked me to research you himself, and I’m pretty sure you would have told him everything already, if you actually remembered. But that’s just another good reason to let me help you remember, isn’t it.”

 

“What makes you so sure of that?”

 

“You told him your real name, instead of your full codename. That pretty much says it all.”

 

“Does he want to know my codename?”

 

“I don’t think so.. Well I suppose, he wants to know everything about you. I don’t know, I don’t really understand the brains of agents. But I do understand, that it meant a lot to him, that you gave him a piece of the real you. And that it’s not something agents normally do.”

 

The blonde didn’t answer, but looked up towards the screen and the subject of the conversation instead. Those twins.. They really did.. Have him wrapped around their little fingers, didn’t they. It was strange, how that single decision to contact Seven, somehow had let to his world crumbling down all around him. It scared him, even more than the thought of rejoining society did. But every time he watched Seven, something in him did want to be able to tell him everything, and be known. Be something someone would remember, if he were to disappear. No wait, that was wrong..

He wanted to be something, Seven would remember, if he someday suddenly disappeared. Just like he would always remember Seven, if he ever disappeared. He actually, really wanted that. Almost craved it. So, so unlike him, and so very incredibly wrong and forbidden. But there was no point in regretting his actions now, was there. It was his own fault that he was in this mess, and it really didn’t have anything to do with Seven, or Saeran for that matter. He was the one who let Seven get closer to him in the first place, and he was the one who hadn’t followed strict orders. Because he had wanted to himself. He only had two options on his hands now, and that was to either get out of it, or to take the next step forwards. The only way out of it now would be to get rid of Saeran, and then turn Seven in and destroy the entire RFA. However, even though it was an option to an agent, it wasn’t an option to him. Never had been.

He could disappear and hope that Seven would pretend as if he never happened, but he doubted that Seven would actually let him disappear silently like that. No, Seven wasn’t the type to do that, he was too stubborn to do such a thing. Especially when he knew, the redhead actually wanted him out of the agency. Of course, he couldn’t leave, but he understood how serious the other was just by knowing that. And he couldn’t both protect Seven against the agency and keep running from him for the rest of his life.

But would Seven let him stay as he was, if he took the next step forward?

.. Would Eight himself be able to stop walking towards him, if he took another step..?

Oh god, he felt it as if his mind were falling apart. He started to chuckle thinking about it, though his head actually hurt like hell. It was so tragicomic he couldn’t help but laugh. All these unexplained and alien feelings and questions that made him feel like he was really connecting to something for the first time, but also made him feel like he had lost everything he had known he was at the same time. Even more tragicomic, that no matter what he chose to do from now on, he’d ending up hurting the one he had worked so hard for to protect. Seven wasn’t a problem at all. He was Seven’s problem.

 

Saeran raised a brow over the rusty laughter, the blonde had broken out in. Not knowing what went on in the younger’s head, but having his ideas about it, he actually found himself ending up worrying. Maybe this approach had been too soon. He really wasn’t the best to judge. But he knew what it felt like to crack, when you get forced to face something you aren’t ready for. “.. Eight?” He asked. Even if it was too soon, there was no point in turning back now. If it all went too south, he would just have to call his brother and let him handle it, as the damage was already done.

 

Eight’s laughter died down to a chuckle again, as he turned his head towards Saeran. “.. Talk..” The words came out as nothing but a pained whisper, but he hoped the other would just take it for his throat still hurting so he wouldn’t have to answer any questions he didn’t have the answer for. There was a third option, to what he could do to make sure Seven would at least get out of his mess alive, if the redhead got in danger. It might still hurt him, but at least he’d live. He hadn’t thought of the option before, because Seven somehow made him want to hold on to life as tightly as he could, but.. That wasn’t what his training had taught him, and he had to stop being so emotional about it, especially when the mess was his own. There wasn’t any doubts in how this would all come to an end, the only question was left was when. And if everything he was were to end like that, then he at least wanted to remember how he ended up like this. Be honest with the redhead, and give him all the secrets to hold, and enjoy their ride for as long as it would last. And he wanted to make sure that he was the only one to regret his mistakes. He smiled shortly at Saeran and nodded slowly. “Talk.”


	7. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, yay!
> 
> Thank you guys, for all the love and support you're showing not only this fic, but also Eight!
> 
> I really have no words for the amount of happiness this brings me, it's just.. So lovely I can't even <3
> 
> Gigantic thanks to Frostlesskiss for this awesome piece of 808 bunneh fanart, go check it out!   
> http://frostlesskiss.tumblr.com/post/152514606570/im-reading-this-fic-with-a-male-oc-x-seven-and
> 
> Literally made my day lololol
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Saeran didn’t really like this feeling he got by watching the younger’s expressions. But he decided to let it slide for now, and pretend it to be unnoticed. At least for the time being. “I’m gonna show you everything I found on you.. Once you’ve seen it, we’ll talk about it. But I have to warn you, it’s not gonna be a pleasant discovery.” He said, while pulling out an external hard drive from his bag, and handing it to the blonde. “Don’t hesitate to call me if you need to. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

Eight just shook his head to let the other know it didn’t matter, as nothing in his life was all that pleasant anyways. It was hard to imagine how it was going to make anything worse by adding more at this point.

 

“Alright then.. I’ll let you to it. Meanwhile, I’ll go and be a good brother, and let Saeyoung know where I am. I think it’s better I break those news.. I’ll make sure to make him stay put, so don’t worry.” Saeran added and dumped the bag on the floor. “Oh, and don’t forget your tea.”

 

Earning a simple nod from the blonde, who was already busy attaching the hard drive to his desktop, he smiled shortly before pulling his phone out of his pocket and retreating to the kitchen. He placed the mug on the table, as he sat down on the chair and turned on his phone, sighing by the ocean of texts that immediately started adding to the mountain he already had received from his brother. “Christ.. Such a pain..” Instead of texting him, he simply chose to dial his number instead, yawning silently as he waited for Seven to pick up. Which didn’t take long at all.

 

“SAERAN CHOI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!!!”

 

“I’m fine, Saeyoung. I’m at Eight’s.”

 

“……..”

 

Saeran smiled amused by the image of his brother’s face, as the other end of the line fell impressively quiet.

 

“… Saeyoung? … Helloooo?”

 

“………..”

 

“It sure is deep in the mountains, but I happen to know his signal is pretty impressive here. Despite the forest and all, I don’t even try to figure out how that’s even possible.”

 

“… I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Oh good, you’re not dead.”

 

“NOT FUNNY!!!”

 

 “I think I might have messed up. I don’t think Eight is the happiest bunny among the trees right now.”

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

It was so difficult for him not to laugh over the growling frustrations his brother barked at him with. He might regret it later, but the opportunity to play with his brother’s weak spots were just too good to let pass, no matter the situation. “You want a photo proof? I can go take one, but he’s sort of busy right now, and I would be very sad to disturb him, as we don’t have much time already.”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE MOVE ANYWHERE!! I’m on my way. I can’t believe you went to his place.. Dammit Saeran, what the hell were you thinking?!”

 

“I’m afraid you can’t do that. It seems like the agency is watching him after all. Eight made the system himself, so I doubt you’ll be able to do anything before I’m already on my way home again anyways. And It’s not the reason why I called, so would you please calm down.”

 

“WHAT KIND OF SYSTEM?!”

 

“It was something about satellite photos? I don’t know, but it’s still dark so you can barely see my car even if you stand right next to it. It’s fine, anyways-“

 

“Saeran.. The colour of your stupid car doesn’t matter on such photos..”

 

“Oh? Really? Well, we haven’t heard or seen anything weird, so I’m sure it’s alright. So please calm down. Your breathing is annoying.”

 

“Calm down?! Do you realize what kind of situation you’ve put him in? You’re freaking lucky he didn’t kill you on the spot, in fact, he should have! If they find out he let you go, they’ll.. This is bad, Saeran, very, very bad!”

 

“Yes, I’m aware. Eight already scolded me about it. But that’s not why I called either.”

 

“How could you do this.. For crying out loud, Saeran.. Please leave, right now, AND. GET. HOME!”

 

“Sorry, but I can’t do that. He has the right to know.”

 

“Know what?!”

 

“All the secrets he doesn’t even remember himself, obviously.”

 

“What do you mean ‘obviously’, you’re not making any freaking sense.”

 

“It will make sense soon enough.”

 

“SAERAN, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS, START TALKING OR I WILL GO THERE AND DRAG YOUR ASS BACK MYSELF!!! …. And comfort Eight while I’m at it, I’m sure he needs it.”

 

“… Gross..”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Saeran chuckled and leaned back towards the chair, closing his eyes for a while just to rest them.“Anywho. You remember how I said, that I wouldn’t share a thing with you?”

 

“Ya, something about me making my mind up.”

 

Seven snapped at him, clearly on the point of exploding.

 

“Ya, well I lied. I just couldn’t tell you anything, because I got the feeling he might not even know himself. And it’s not right for you to know before he does.”

 

“.. Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I already know where your mind is at.. Or rather, what you’d be doing if you were the one to be in my place right now, hahahahahaha”

 

“This is NOT funny, Saeran!”

 

“Alright, alright. He’s all over the place for you too though, so that’s good news.. Literally, I think I just shattered the boy into tinie tiny little pieces by over-boiling his brain about you.”

 

“… What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“And.. I’m supposed to be grateful for you solving the does-you-love-me-Eight mystery?”

 

“I love the sarcasm in your voice, it’s so sweet I might just puke again.”

 

“That’s because I already know the answer to that, Einstein. And it’s a bad thing, I already told you, it’s pointless. The only thing that matters is getting him the hell out of that place! Goddammit.. That’s not why I asked you to look into him!!”

 

“I am not sorry, and I am not letting it go. But.. I will admit, I might have.. Gone a little too strongly on him about it.”

 

“What do you mean..?”

 

“.. Well. I don’t really know how agents works in their brains, but.. He had a weird look. And laughed sort of.. Weirdly. He’s really creepy, you know that? Your taste is so strange.”

 

“Oh really? I think it sounds like you’re taking a liking to him too..”

 

“Think what you want. I won’t defend my intentions. But I admit I am getting sort of worried.” He sighed, though he couldn’t really deny it. He didn’t think the same of the blonde as they all knew his brother did, but he was getting quite interested in the younger. There was no use lying about the connection he felt with him, now they’ve met.

 

“.. What happened?”

 

“Well.. In order for it to make sense to you, maybe it is better that I tell you a few things.”

 

“Just start talking already, idiot.”

 

“Oh geez, calm your growling, will you. I hope you’re still sitting down.”

 

“WAIT!”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell him to let me into his cameras again.”

 

“I really don’t think it’s good to disturb him right now, Saeyoung.”

 

“If he is going through something, that **_I_** need to sit down for, you better go the hell back there and make sure I can be there with him when he does! GET YOUR ASS MOVING THIS INSTANT MISTER!”

 

“Saeyo-“

 

“Oh! Wait.. He just let me.. That was fast.”

 

Saeran smiled a bit and closed his eyes again. Of course the blonde wouldn’t keep his brother out. He should have predicted that already, but he was for some reason still a bit surprised. But pleased, as it only showed that the blonde really did see it as a necessary comfort to have his brother around.. At least in some sense. He didn’t really know why, he just felt it as it made him able to relax. Alright, maybe a bit jealous as well.. But mostly just relaxed and calm, knowing someone else besides himself cared that much for Seven. It really was a good feeling. “Well I did tell him that I was going to let you know I was here, and he probably heard your shouting through the phone. So loud..”

 

“Dude.. What the hell did you do to him.. He looks like shit!”

 

“I didn’t do a thing, stop making me sound like I’m torturing him. Back on track. I’ll just give you the rough details, the rest you and him will need to figure out for yourselfs.”

 

“Just spill already. While I come up with a suitable punishment for you..”

 

“Yaya, whatevs. His full name is Miyung Ahn, and the age he gave you is correct. His parents supposedly got killed in a fire when he was still an infant, after that he was placed in an orphanage till he reached the age of five.”

 

“.. He got adopted? Then where the hell are the adoptive parents? And what do you mean, supposedly?”

 

“Your boss got his hands on him and placed him here. And I’m fairly sure that it wasn’t an accident at all.”

 

“Wait, wait.. What?”

 

“Which part didn’t you understand?”

 

“.. Our boss adopted him?”

 

“That’s the cute word for it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“His parents were agents, Saeyoung. Your shady old agency were a whole lot more shady than we expected them to be. Stealing little boys apparently isn’t an issue for them. Though he might have been born solely for that reason.. There wasn’t a whole lot to find about his parents, so I don’t know.  Turns out that you were both used in some experiment of some sort. That’s why you’re pretty much the same, but the complete opposite of each other. Even your codenames are similar. I found that odd to begin with, but now it sort of makes sense.. 707 EXTREME and 808 ISOLATE, lol..”

 

“Seriously..? That’s.. But how.. How did they know I’d even join back then already? I mean, I didn’t join before I was in my mid-teens.”

 

“My thoughts are that they probably had several of others like you tested out, and you ended up being the lucky one. Having Eight in place already, they just needed to wait for the other test-rat to show up, no offense intended.. Did you go through some tests when you joined, I sort of figured you did?”

 

“Sure, all agents do. That’s a given.. But I didn’t know they were used for that. So through my tests, they deemed us compatible, huh.”

 

“It’s my guess.. It seems like they were testing the best way to.. Grow future agents. Or something like that. Clearly, you were a huge failure.”

 

“Proud to be. And how exactly did they do this?”

 

He could literally hear the smirk on his brother’s face through the phone, and he couldn’t help but give off a smirk either, though he quickly went serious again. “I literally just told you. They treated him opposite of you, to see what would create the better agent, Saeyoung.”

 

“BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!”

 

“Christ.. Alright. You were trained in a way that encouraged your abilities and your role as an agent, yet you still went to school, and you were allowed a social life. Your brain-function is normal-ish, and you chose to pick up hacking because you wanted to. No forcing or anything, correct?”

 

“Right..”

 

“Your relationship to V and Rika remained, and the only ‘leash’ they really had on you were Vanderwood. Other than that, you were pretty much a free spirit. As free as an agent can be at least.”

 

“Thanks, I already know my own backstory.. WHAT ABOUT EIGHT?!”

 

“So impatient.”

 

“SAERAN!!”

 

“Right, right.. Eight was the opposite. He has been isolated here since he was five, and instead of training him the way they did you, they focused more on.. Well, to put it frankly, breaking him. They literally brainwashed him into thinking he can’t leave this place or be with people. The hacking is the only thing he got, because it was the only thing they gave him, and he wasn’t allowed anything else during his upbringing. They deemed his ‘training’ completed around the time when you joined. After that he was allowed some.. Very restricted version of freedoms, when it comes to the outside world, but.. It’s nothing like the kind of freedom you had.”

 

“.. But you’re making him aware of all of this now, right? Even if he didn’t know, whatever they did clearly failed as well, he already broke the rules just by creating contact with people, so-“

 

He didn’t even let his brother finish that sentence, before he shook his head cutting him off with an uneasiness in his chest. “I will have to stop you there, Saeyoung. I don’t know how agents work, but, as one who has felt what it means to be brainwashed in your childhood,” He really couldn’t let Seven get ahead of himself on this one. He had to know that he needed to stop carefully, if they were to succeed on anything with the blonde. Especially since neither of them would be able to predicts the blondes own moves in this matter. Everything had to be done in the right time, no matter how difficult the wait then would be. “I have to point out that you can’t blame him even if he doesn’t run out of the door now. Just because he has broken some rules here and there, it still doesn’t mean the experiment with him has failed entirely yet.”

 

“… I suppose, I just.. I don’t know. You know more about.. This is all..”

 

“Heavy shit.”

 

“To describe it mildly, ya.”

 

“Changing the algorithm that is his brain, won’t be as easy as it was to change the algorithm that controlled the bomb in Rika’s apartment. The best thing you can do for him right now, is to treat him is everything is normal.”

 

“Very cute, Saeran.. God.”

 

“I’m just stating it as it is. Brainwashing usually involves both mental and physical abuse. It’s.. Much easier to create wounds, than it is to heal them. Honestly, I think his autism is the only thing that has kept him sane.. Any normal human being would have ended it a long time ago.”

 

“… Did Rika do that to you?”

 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about that right now.. Don’t confuse Eight and I. We’re not the same, so don’t think you can approach him like you did to me.”

 

“Yeah, I know.. The lack of emotional respond. You were pretty much driven solely on your emotions towards everything. I remember that.”

 

“Yes.. But fact is, prisoners like tends to learn to love their prison, and.. That makes it very hard to escape it, even if they get out of it physically.. It’s still there, in the background.” He mumbled, looking up towards the ceiling, biting his inner cheek. “He’s not ready yet.. Takes time..”

 

“…. Sae-“

 

He cleared his voice as to break Seven off, and rip himself out of his train of thougts and memories. “I do believe, I found an emotional respond in him tonight, though I didn’t expect to. That’s why I chose to go here instead of you to begin with.”

 

It did sound like Seven for second there wanted to protest over the subject being cut off like that, but instead he heard him sigh.“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I don’t know if you have noticed, but he is very responsive to you-” He faked a cough.

 

“Saeran!”

 

“And I thought that might complicate things when he needs time to figure all of these things out. But I suppose I maybe.. Might have said something, that started to speed things up too quickly.. Uhm.. Maybe it would have been better with you here instead.”

 

“Speed things up? What things?”

 

“Well.. I’m not entirely sure. I just didn’t like the look on his face when he looked at you.. It might have been nothing. It just.. I don’t know, it looked similar.”

 

“You’re not making any sense. Similar to what?”

 

“I don’t know. But what I do know, is that you can’t, and I repeat, you cannot try to force him out of the agency the way I know you’re planning to.”

 

“… I am not sure of what you mean whatsoever, it is not like I am planning to storm the place and go nuts there till all that is left is nothing but dust.”

 

“Don’t even try to deny it.”

 

“Whatever. Saeran, erh..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Look uhm.. I don’t know what he’s thinking, but.. Whatever reactions he gives off because of it, I’m sure it’s not your fault. They might not be good, but you of all people knows what he’s going through right now. I thought I did too, but.. Hahaha, listen, don’t feel bad about it. I’m sort of glad that I told you to do it now, instead of doing it myself. I wouldn’t have known how to help him really, I would probably just have done something dumb, so-”

 

This made him stiffen almost instantly. He was grateful for his brother’s sincerity, of course, but it was still indescribable uncomfortable to hear him talk in that way. He knew Seven meant well, but it disgusted him, how he would talk himself down like that. “Shut up!” He cut him off again. “I.. I mean.. Don’t say stuff like that, Saeyoung. As much as you annoy the shit out of me, I wouldn’t have made it anywhere without you, so.. Even if you don’t know how it’s like, you’re not useless.. It’s enough you’re there.. I know Eight feels the same.. You’re enough.”

 

“Yeah.. Thanks..”

 

It was a sensitive topic, for the both of them. He hated it even more for the way it still made Seven sound so guilty, even after all this time. “Anyways.. it won’t work even if you do attempt to bring the agency down now. I am sorry, Saeyoung, but if you want him truly free, you’ll have to win him over first.”

 

“Please don’t say things like that, you’re making it sound like he’s a trophy.. AND WOULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION, EIGHT HAS BEEN STANDING THERE FOR A MINUTE NOW!!”

 

“Oh.. Hold on a minute, Eight is here.”

 

“I KNOW, TAKE CARE OF HIM!”

 

Saeran held the phone away from his ear and looked towards the blonde with a short smile. “Hey, Eight.. I got a beast screaming in my ear, so I am sorry I didn’t see you. Are you doing okay?”

 

“.. Win me over..? Seriously..”

 

“Oh, sounds like the tea was good for your voice.”

 

“WAS THAT HIM?! That sounded so cute.. SAERAN!!”

 

“Fucks sake, sorry Eight, do you want me to hang up on him?”

 

“WHAT?! NO!!!”

 

Eight frowned at bit looking towards the phone. So that was how he sounded like, huh.. Biting his lip he shook he’s head and sat down at table next to Saeran, leaning in over the table as he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

 

“Shut up, Saeyoung. You’ll just end up making him uncomfortable.”

 

“THE ONLY ONE WHO MAKES HIM UNCOMFORTABLE IS YOU!!”

 

“So.. Noisy..” The blonde complained, still merely whispering.

 

“Well, I guess I could put him on speaker so he wouldn’t have to yell. But should I? I enjoyed our little alone time, it would be a waste to ruin it.”

 

“SAERAN!!!”

 

“Oh my god, fine. And you ask why we don’t have a cat..” Saeran sighed, putting the phone on speaker instead, and laid the phone on the table, so Eight’s voice would have an easier time being heard through the phone. “There, now stop the yelling.”

 

“Thank you! Eight, how are you doing? Are you okay? That was a dumb question.. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he was going to do something so stupid as this, I swear!”

 

“Geez, so overprotective. He had to know, I already told you would it had to be like this.”

 

“Shut up, I’m talking to Eight.”

 

“Ya, but you’re giving us both a headache.”

 

Eight rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple. “.. Se.. Seven.. It’s.. Fine..”

 

“.. Oh.. You really do sound cute, haha.. No, it’s not fine! Look at you, I mean.. You even sound horrible. I’m so, so, so sorry.. Uhm, but.. Why aren’t you dressed? You really shouldn’t be around my brother like that.”

 

“Been.. Busy. Didn’t have time.. After shower..”

 

“ Don’t make me sound like some rapist, asshole. And his voice has nothing to do with me. He doesn’t use it properly, that’s why he sounds like this. It wasn’t so bad when we first met, but he scolded me and.. Well. I suppose I do have a little bit to do with it then..”

 

“You’re the only moron here if you can’t hear his not fine by listening to him.”

 

“He’s been sounding like this for a while now, he just strained his voice. Quit getting so worked up, it’s annoying.”

 

The blonde sighed over their bickering and closed his eyes. “Don’t fight..”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do when you’re the one at fault here!”

 

“I do admit the scolding part was probably my fault, but it isn’t my fault he’s not using his voice regularly, so this can hardly be blamed only on me.”

 

“You’re saying it’s Eight’s own fault?! You shouldn’t have went there in the first place, Saeran!”

 

“I had no choice, how many times do we need to go over this?”

 

“I could have went myself, then he wouldn’t be in that situation now!”

 

“You’re an idiot, he would have been in a worse situation if you did.”

 

“Don’t fuck with me right now, Saeran Choi, I swear I’ll-“

 

“CUT OUT THE FIGHTING, YOU TWO ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!!” This perfectly well shut both the twins up, as the phone went dead-silent and Saeran stared at him with wide eyes, while Eight himself grabbed his own neck with teary eyes. “…..”

 

“.. Good job, Saeyoung. Now he’s crying too.”

 

“What? That’s not my fault!”

 

“I’m sorry, Eight. Do you want me to make you some more tea? You could have mine, but I’m afraid it’s gotten cold.”

 

“Don’t give him that if you’ve been drinking of it, idiot.”

 

“Please ignore my brother, I didn’t have time to even touch the tea, so it’s not gross.”

 

“.. Enough!” The blonde tried again, though he knew his whisper probably barely was hearable.

 

“.. Ya.. I’ll go make tea, you can take the phone and talk to him a bit if you want to. But don’t overdo it, alright? We still have things to talk about.” Saeran smiled at the younger, patting his head gently. “And no more yelling.”

 

“Quit touching him like that!”

 

“Oh lord, so childish.. You can just ignore him, Eight. Here, take the phone.” Saeran sighed, handing the younger the phone as he got up and went to prepare some more tea for him.

 

Eight rubbed his temple again and turned off the speaker again, just for the sake of making the conversation more private. But once he held the phone up to his ear, he honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to say. His head was about to explode, of not only all the new information he had just learned about himself, but also because of the situation altogether. Having Saeran physically right next to him, and also Seven’s voice killing the silence he had grown accustomed to.. It’s was overwhelming. He bit his lip and sighed heavily.

 

In the end it was Seven who broke the silence. “.. You still haven’t dried your hair. And you’re barely dressed. I trust my brother, but you’re gonna get sick like that.” His voice didn’t sound angry anymore. Just very sincere and.. Warm. Really warm. Making Eight completely relaxed, as if the whole world was at perfect peace.

 

“That’s.. The first.. Thing.. You’re.. Going to say.. That’s.. Stupid..”

 

“… Hah, yeah. It’s weird, hearing your voice after all this time. It’s.. Yeah.”

 

“Why.. You think.. I didn’t.. Pick.. Up calls.. Is.. Awkward.. Can’t talk..”

 

“NO! No, you sound amazing, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just.. I sort of feel bad for making you talk at all, hahah.. I’m sure it hurts a lot. I’m really, really sorry about all of this, Eight. If I had known, I swear, I wouldn’t have.. I’m so sorry!”

 

The blonde smiled a bit and looked towards the camera, as if he was trying to look at the other. “.. Seven.”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Stop.. It..”

 

“Right.. You don’t like that, hahaha. Fine, but then quit looking at me like that, I can’t help it if you do. You should just kick him out, you know. I’ll make sure his ass will be sorry once he gets home!”

 

“I.. Dragged him in.. Myself..”

 

“Really? Hm.. I uhm..”

 

“Seven.. He.. Told you..”

 

“… He did. Are you okay? Saeran.. Doesn’t have the best talent for breaking bad news gently..”

 

“I’m.. Fine.. It’s fine..”

 

“You don’t have to be brave with me. I know you must feel like shit. Well.. I can’t say he told me much, but.. I can imagine with the bits I do know now.”

 

“I’m.. Fine, Seven.. Really. It.. Does.. Explain a lot. Why.. I don’t.. Remember..”

 

“You really don’t remember?”

 

“They.. Used some.. Sort of a.. Drug.. I don’t.. Sorry.. Didn’t read.. Everything.. So many files..”

 

“What? No.. I’m the one who should be sorry. And I am, I am sorry.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Can’t do, this is something I should be apologizing for.”

 

“.. Why?”

 

“Because you were being honest with me, and I didn’t believe you. I should have known better, simple as that.”

 

“……”

 

“Don’t look so annoyed, I won’t quit being sorry.”

 

“Your.. Voice..” Eight sighed, sitting up properly in the chair again, so he wouldn’t end up falling asleep, as he was sure he would lying on the table and hearing the voice of the other.

 

Meanwhile Saeran just silently messed around with mugs and tea-bags, with a pleased smile on his face over the blonde.

 

“Huh? Not what you expected or something?”

 

“No.. It’s nice.. Too nice..”

 

“.. T-thanks.. This is bad, lol.”

 

The blonde smiled shortly and nodded with an exhausted expression towards the camera. “I know.. We.. Can’t do this.. I can’t..”

 

“Just bear with it for now. It won’t happen again once I get Saeran out of your way, alright?”

 

“No.. Not That..”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You.. You want me.. Out..”

 

“.. I do. I.. Yeah, I do. I won’t even try to deny it.”

 

“You.. Have to.. Stop.. I can’t leave.. Can’t do this..”

 

“Eight-“

 

“No! Whatever you’re.. Feeling.. is fine, but.. Not leaving.. Understand?”

 

“…….”

 

“Seven..”

 

“I can’t just do nothing, Miyung. I refuse to do nothing. But I understand..”

 

He literally froze, by the sound of his own name. It felt wrong for it to be used, and it really had made him angry when the other Choi-twin had dared to do so, but.. Hearing it like that, from him, only made him feel real. Like he really did exist, and not only in the ghost-realm. He just had to make this so much harder, didn’t he.

 

“… We’ll.. Run.. Out of.. Time.. Faster..”

 

“What?”

 

“Have.. You already.. Forgotten..?”

 

“.. Everything is temporary. No, I know.. Just forget about it for now. You’ve got something more important to take care of. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Saeyoung..”

 

The blonde couldn’t see it right now, as he didn’t have any screens in the kitchen. But hearing his name used that gently had the redhead’s cheeks instantly flame up in a strong red colour, and smiling like a goddam fool. “… Right! Just.. Remember I’m here, alright? Partners in crime and all that!”

 

“You’re.. Such a.. Dork.”

 

“Ya, hahaha.. Guilty as charged. But I mean it. I’m here in any way you want me to be, just say the word.”

 

“Wow.. That’s.. Something..”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Omg..”

 

Saeran raised a brow over the blonde’s warm laughter that were worryingly broken by a hoarse cough. He placed the freshly made tea on the table in front of him. “I think you should hang up now, Eight. Your voice is getting really bad.”

 

“If that’s Saeran, I’ll make him go home if you want to. Just say the word, I mean it.”

 

Eight looked towards the camera and rolled his eyes over the both of them. He handed Saeran his phone back, and grabbed the tea, before he headed back to his office. “Chat.. Go.”

 

Saeran tilted his head a bit and smiled, before holding the phone to his ear. “Ya, so, I’m gonna hang up on you and jump into the chat instead. Eights orders, and I suppose they were directed to you as well.”

 

“His logging in to the chat? Didn’t expect he’d be in the mood for that right now.”

 

“His throat is probably fairly abused at this point, and the chat is the easiest way for him to talk with the both of us.”

 

“Oh lol, yeah that makes sense. Alright, I’ll log in as well.”

 

“Super. Oh! I thought I should let you know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“He almost ripped my head off when I used his name.”

 

“Serves you right! I don’t understand why you’re not dead yet, honestly.”

 

“I think my looks saves me.”

 

“He doesn’t care about looks, idiot.”

 

“He cares about yours. He’s not looking me into my eyes either. He’s good at pretending to be, but I can tell he’s looking at something else.”

 

“So what? And you look nothing like me.”

 

“No, but I’m not that far off either. And nothing, I just wondered whether or not he would meet yours. He’s an interesting guy, can’t help but get curious.”

 

“Just.. Get in the chat, and don’t destroy him completely while you’re there.”

 

His brother replied before Saeran, ignoring it, hung up and logged into the RFA’s chat instead, with Eight already being there, in the company of Jumin it seemed.


	8. Part 3.. And so it begins~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry if this chapther seems very long.. But what can ya do, there's too much to write lol
> 
> If there's more spelling errors than usual, please forgive me on that one too.  
> Insomnia is a bitch that needs to leave me alone (ノ^_^)ノ┻━┻

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

Jumin: You seem exhausted, Eight. Rough night?

 

808: It has been.. Eventful -____-

 

Saeran: That one way to describe it ^^

 

Jumin: Suddenly I get the feeling I should get worried

 

Jumin: Did you and your brother somehow torment the poor boy?

 

Jumin: That was a stupid question, of course you did

 

Saeran: It was never in my intentions to harm him, I simply did it out of my love for my brother

 

808: That’s even more disturbing, coming from you

 

Jumin: Seconded.

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

Jumin: So what did you idiots do?

 

707: JUMIN T________T

 

707: I HAVE

 

707: THE WORST BROTHER

 

707: EVER!!!

 

Jumin: … Wait. Are you telling me our Eight and Saeran is actually the culprits, and Seven is the one crying?

 

Jumin: I don’t understand. Is the world ending?

 

Jumin: I’ve been trapped in the office in a meeting

 

808: I’m innocent, sir.. If anything, I’m the victim here

 

707: YA!! SAERAN IS THE ONLY CRIMINAL, THE HACKERS ARE INNOCENT;;;;

 

Saeran: Lololololol

 

Jumin: Well, Eight I do believe to be innocent, but why the hell are you crying?

 

707: That’s..

 

707: Because..

 

808: Saeran has broken the peace that used to be my home.

 

707: PRECISELY!!

 

Jumin: xD

 

Saeran: Seriously, did Jumin Han just ‘xD’?

 

808: I wouldn’t know how else to respond to it either, if I were him

 

Jumin: It’s funny, cause I actually expected Seven to be the idiot, and Saeran to be the rational one.

 

808: ikr ¯\\(º_o)/¯

 

808: I also expected it to be Seven that would mess with my peace one day

 

Jumin: I do feel very sorry for you.

 

808: What am I supposed to do with them?

 

Jumin: Oh, I’ve been asking myself the same question for years. Those two brings nothing but trouble.

 

707: HEY!! I wouldn’t mess with an agents privacy unless I hated the guy. I might be 4 years old, but I still am a GENIUS (⌐■_■)

 

Saeran: Still, you were dumb enough to make me the one to mess with Eight’s privacy, which lead me here  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Jumin: I could send some security guards over to kick him out, if you want? They look bored anyways.

 

808: Actually..

 

707: You’re seriously considering it, but denying me access?

 

707: Why must you break my heart like this

 

707: WHY?! T___T

 

Saeran: I’m.. Fairly sure he isn’t considering allowing anymore people to come here.

 

808: Lolol, no. But I think I want to keep Saeran for a little while longer..

 

Saeran: Dawrh, he enjoys my company more than yours Saeyoung! I might actually be able to fall for this guy. Does this mean we’ll cuddle tonight? ^^

 

707: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ That’ll be over my dead body

 

Jumin: Disturbing

 

Saeran: Oh, you finally got dressed, Eight!

 

Jumin: You’ve been naked till now?

 

Saeran: I think I disturbed him after a shower.

 

808: You were firing a gun outside my house like a nutcase, excuse me for not finding getting dressed important in that moment

 

Saeran: But that’s a long time ago now

 

808: Not that long, and you’ve kept me busy.

 

808: Don’t judge me -.-

 

707: I’m still not sure how I feel about you running half naked around my brother

 

Saeran: Don’t make me sound like a creep, it’s not like I’ve even touched him

 

Saeran: Not in any indecent ways anyhow :)

 

707: And don’t you even dare try,

 

707: I WILL pull your intestines out through your mouth (>.<)

 

Saeran: Still worth it ^____^

 

808: Now that I think about it, could I crash at your place, Jumin? -.-

 

Jumin: Sure, I’ll send Driver Kim to pick you up :)

 

Saeran: Lmao, I wish him luck on the roads. I thought I was gonna crash every time I took a turn on my way here through the forest.

 

Saeran: It’ll be such a fun ride in a limo lolol

 

808: Saeran, if you’re staying, you’ll need to go out and hide that car of yours. Like.. Bury it..

 

Saeran: Oh wait, you’re actually serious?

 

808: Yes. I’m too exhausted to look into all those files you brought, and I might.. Need your assistance in understanding most of them.

 

808: I’d rather you went home, but my brain says it needs you to stay, so..

 

808: I’m sorry Seven, but I’m keeping him for now after all.. But I won’t enjoy it? ^^

 

707: Lolololol I can promise I won’t enjoy it either ^^

 

Jumin: Well.. If I may say my opinion on the matter

 

808: Of course. I always value your opinion, as you’re the most reasonable of the group

 

Jumin: I shall take that as the heartfelt compliment I know it is

 

Jumin: If Saeran is gonna stick around, and it’s uncomfortable for you, then I don’t see why you wouldn’t try to make it more comfortable for yourself

 

707: o.o How is he supposed to do that exactly? He doesn’t like people, and Saeran can’t leave the house and stay outside like the dog he is right now ^^

 

Saeran: Please excuse me while I go help Eight dry his hair properly. It’s so cute, he just allowed me to ^^

 

707: He did what now? Eight, what the hell, don’t let strangers touch you

 

808: You were the one who kept nagging me about it, and he offered to help, so shaddaph   凸(¬､¬)

 

808: I’m exhausted, and it’s tiring to blow-dry long hair

 

Jumin: Then why don’t you get a haircut?

 

808:I look very childish with short hair..

 

707: Lolololol so cute ~~

 

808: Back to the topic please. What did you mean, Jumin?

 

Jumin: You’re uncomfortable with people

 

707: We’re already aware of that

 

Jumin: But very comfy with Seven, no?

 

808: … You’re not actually suggesting that I have both the Choi-twins under my roof, are you?

 

808: It took them less them 5 minutes to make me tell them to stop fighting, twice

 

808: And that was during a phone call

 

Jumin: Out from what you guys said earlier, I’m guessing you’re going through something quite unpleasant right now

 

808: Well.. That’s..

 

Jumin: I am not going to ask you to share, as I’m sure you’ll do that on your own when you think the time is ready for it

 

Jumin: However, it can be easier to get through rough times, when you have someone you trust rubbing your back

 

707: Lmao, the way that came out

 

707: But I like where this is going, so keep talking ^^

 

808: I cannot let Seven come here out of such selfish reasons, Jumin. It’s bad enough that Saeran is at risk.

 

Jumin: If Saeran is at risk, then I know for one that if anyone can protect him, it is Seven. So if things go south, you’ll be able to trust Seven to keep both of them safe, while you do what you do

 

Jumin: I think you’re at a greater risk by not accepting Seven and trying to deal with protecting Saeran on your own, than you are by having Seven around

 

707: Why didn’t I come up with that

 

Jumin: Because you’re too emotionally involved to think rationally about it. It is to be expected

 

808: … I don’t know..

 

808: Saeran just burned my ear. Can I slap him?

 

707: You’re asking for permission? I’ve been wanting to slap him since he went mia on me and turned up at your place <3

 

Jumin: Slap him for me as well

 

808: Lol, what reason do you have to slap him?

 

Jumin: Simple. He messed with you, and I dislike it

 

707: So a triple-slap it is.

 

808: Hold on for a sec ~

 

Jumin: Take your time

 

707: Ya, no rush lol

 

Saeran: For someone who looks so weak, he slaps fairly hard..

 

707: Lololololololololol

 

707: LOL!!!

 

707: He actually did it? xD

 

Saeran: one on the left, two on the right.. I don’t understand what I did to deserve this. My cheeks are burning T_____T

 

808: I feel strangely good though ^^

 

707: Don’t hold back next time he deserves it ^^

 

707: Gonna pack some things up and head to you guys then.

 

808: You can’t get here while the sun is up -.-

 

707: Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure I won’t get spotted, as I am not Saeran. Jumin, get off the chat. I’m gonna need your help ^^

 

Jumin: Sure thing. I’ll go first then.

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

808: Do I even wanna know what you’re planning?

 

707: Probably not. Just hold tight, Eight. I’ll be there soon ^^

 

707: BUT DON’T HOLD TIGHT ONTO SAERAN

 

Saeran: He can find comfort within me if he so wishes to ^^

 

707: You keep your hands off of him. I love you, but I will burn your bed ^^

 

Saeran: I love you too, so I will make sure to take really good care of Eight ^^

 

707: SAERAN CHOI

 

Saeran: Will be worth it ^^

 

707: You just wait till I get there

 

808: Knock it off already -.-

 

808: I am not some toy for you guys to fight over.

 

[Yoosung has entered the chatroom]

 

808: There will be no slumber party happening if you two can’t keep it civilized, simple as that

 

Yoosung: I WANNA VISIT EIGHT TOO!! ;;;

 

808: Hi, Yoosung.. ^^’ Trust me, I DID NOT invite them here

 

707: Ya, look at the history lol

 

707: Saeran forced himself on him, and now I will be going to save my damsel in distress

 

707: Toodles ~

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: Did something happen, Eight?

 

Yoosung: Are you okay? .__.

 

808: I’m fine, no need to worry. How is the party planning going?

 

Yoosung: Oh! It’s going great!

 

Yoosung: MC is working so hard, all she ever does right now is mailing back and forth with potential guests lolol

 

Yoosung: So I have to cook T___T

 

Saeran: Are you sure it’s wise for a pregnant lady to eat your food?

 

Yoosung: What are you talking about?

 

Saeran: I’m worried about her health ^^

 

Yoosung: What’s that supposed to mean?!

 

Yoosung: You saying my food is poisonous?! ;___;

 

808: Don’t mess with Yoosung, Saeran. He’s doing his best, and I know for a fact that MC is just fine

 

808: I am more worried about Jaehee

 

Yoosung: Ya!

 

Yoosung: Jumin’s been bombarding her with work because of the party too, and so many new cat projects lol

 

Saeran: I supposed she did seem a bit stressed the last time I talked with her

 

[Zen entered the chatroom]

 

Zen: Not to mention that he still treats her as a cat-sitter as well. I feel so bad for her -.-

 

808: Hey Zen

 

Zen: Eight, good morning ~

 

Zen: Saeran too

 

Yoosung: Am I invisible now?

 

Zen: Lolol hey Yoosung

 

Zen: … I see Eight’s been having a rough night

 

Zen: I hope they aren’t giving you too much of a hard time. Just lemme know, and I’ll go spank their asses into place ^^

 

808: I’ll survive.. Somehow. But what are you doing up this early?

 

Zen: I couldn’t sleep. I got an audition today for a huge role

 

Zen: So.. EXICITED!

 

Zen: Wait, Seven’s going to your place?

 

Saeran: Now that your hair is dry, I think you should head to bed, Eight. I’ll go hide my car.

 

Saeran: Oh wait.. I can’t get out, can I?

 

808: No, not unless I let you out. And I can’t go to bed before I let Seven in either, so thanks ^^

 

Yoosung: Lolol

 

Zen: You.. Imprisoned Saeran?

 

Zen: Was about damn time someone did it

 

Yoosung: I bet he has some crazy security set up on his house just like Seven does

 

808: Sort of. Nobody enters or leaves my house, without me letting them. But it doesn’t require any knowledge of arabic.

 

Yoosung: Why is it necessary to trap him like that? xD

 

808: It’s for protection. Now that he’s here, I’ll have to do what I can to keep him safe in case something happens, so the system is at its maximum right now

 

808: In case the agency finds out and storm the place, I’d like to buy us both enough time to fight back. Or escape. Or something..

 

808: If they survive the bomb that is lolol

 

Zen: Wth is it with you agents and bombs -.-

 

Yoosung: Ya, second that

 

Yoosung: You people are way too fond of those things

 

808: The safest place you can be, is in danger itself.

 

808: I thought you people learned that when Seven explained about the bomb in Rika’s apartment

 

Zen: I still vote for disarming it. Especially now that MC is pregnant and still working

 

Yoosung: But both Seven and Eight are keeping her safe

 

Zen: How is it I am more worried about that than you are?

 

Yoosung: MC trusts them, and so do I ^^

 

[Saeran left the chatroom]

 

808: So sleepy..

 

Zen: You haven’t slept at all yet? -.-

 

808: I’ve been busy?

 

Zen: I’m surprised your eyes are still attached to your face

 

808: It’s fine. Who needs sleep anyways

 

808: You never know when the agency checks the satellite photos of the area, so I gotta get them inside the house asap and just hope for the best

 

Zen: You make it sound like the world is doomed if they get spotted

 

Yoosung: Uhm.. With our former experiences with agents, I wouldn’t be so surprised if it is

 

808: If the agency spots them, they will expect to get a call from me about dead bodies, or to see this place go boom.

 

808: And truth is, it doesn’t matter whether the car is black or not. They don’t check them all the time, but..

 

808: I haven’t hear anything from the agency, so I suppose that a good sign

 

Yoosung: Omg T___T

 

Zen: What’s wrong with you people..

 

808: I did tell all of you to keep your butts away from me -.-

 

808: I didn’t say that just to sound dramatic

 

[Jumin has entered the chat]

 

Jumin: Words like that doesn’t work on the Choi-twins. They’re too passionate to get scared of so easily.

 

Zen: Passionate xD

 

Jumin: Well yes. Seven goes all out to do whatever he wants to do, no matter how crazy it may seem. His brain never fails him in succeeding.

 

Jumin: And Saeran isn’t all that different from Seven, except he lacks the experiences from an agent, and is driven a lot more by his heart than his smarts.

 

808: Saeran does seem to be very impulsive.. But he’s.. Nice. I thought it would be a lot more nerve wrecking

 

808: But it’s not so bad..

 

Jumin: Having him there?

 

Jumin: I’m not surprised. Saeran is basically a less noisy, energetic, all over the place, Elizabeth 3rd kittynapping and more predictable version of Seven

 

Zen: Lolol that’s true 

 

808: He’s so tall though..

 

Yoosung: Really? He’s only 2cm taller than me :O

 

Zen: Just how tall are you, Eight?

 

808: 162?

 

Zen: Omg..

 

Yoosung: I’M NOT THE SHORTEST ONE ANYMORE!!

 

808: I know, you don’t have to abuse the caps

 

Zen: Yoosung’s dreams just came true, you’ll have to excuse him xD

 

Jumin: There’s nothing wrong with being short

 

808: Thanks, Jumin..

 

Jumin: It just hit me you’re very chatty this morning

 

Zen: It’s no wonder if he hasn’t slept in ages and can’t go to bed yet

 

808: Ya, just keeping myself alive. Can’t afford to slip into a coma right now

 

808: It’d be great if the agency would call with an emergency job or something

 

Jumin: Your brain is actually functional enough for that right now?

 

808: I don’t need my brain to be alive to do my job. It’s all in the fingers

 

Zen: I don’t know why, but that just sounds scary lmao

 

Jumin: Did Saeran manage to hide his car?

 

808: Yeah. He’s currently stuck in the bathroom ^^

 

Yoosung: How did that happen?

 

808: The bathroom also functions as my safe room. Sort of like an.. Above ground bunker, so it has a password required lock on it

 

Zen: And you didn’t give him the password before he went in there?

 

Zen: Wtf Eight

 

Zen: Let him out xD

 

808: I forgot ^^

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

Saeran: … Eight ^^

 

808: Hello ^^

 

Saeran: Would you be so kind and come let me the fuck out? ^^

 

808: How do we feel about installing games on my laptop? ^^

 

Saeran: That’s a big nono.. ^^’

 

808: Good boy ^^

 

Saeran: Please come and let me out ^^’

 

Jumin: Oh, I see. You were doing some parenting :)

 

Zen: Am I the only one worried for Eight’s sanity once Seven gets there too?

 

Jumin: I’m confident Eight will be just fine.

 

Jumin: Oh, right. I should probably mention he’ll arrive in a couple of hours

 

Saeran: How? o.O The drive here took me like.. 6 hours or something

 

Zen: Don’t even ask

 

Yoosung: Ya, Jumin’s got the money to make anything happen

 

Jumin: I’m just glad I can be of service :)

 

Saeran: I will take a moment to go write my will ^__^

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: No doubt he’s gonna need that lolol

 

808: I feel like I will need one too..

 

808: … Oh, Jumin. There was something I needed to discuss with you

 

Jumin: Is that so?

 

808: Yes, I am afraid it’s about Jaehee

 

Jumin: I see enough of her in the office, do we really need to discuss her here too?

 

808: I am very sorry, but this can’t be ignored

 

Yoosung: That sounds very serious

 

Zen: Yeah.. Is there something wrong with her?

 

808: According to my research, if nothing is done, Jumin’s company will suffer a great decrease in its efficiency that in the end will be harmful

 

Zen: Are you serious right now?

 

Yoosung: Jumin always presses her close to the edge, but she’s also always manage to pull through. You’re making me really worried now ;___;

 

Yoosung: You’re just joking, right?

 

808: I am sorry, but I think you’re mistaken me for Seven.

 

808: I take watching out for all of you very seriously, I wouldn’t joke around about such things -.-

 

Jumin: I see.. Maybe I have been pushing her a little too far lately

 

Jumin: What do you suggest I should do in order to keep that from happening?

 

808: My calculations states that nothing less than a 2 weeks long vacation will prevent a devastating outcome.

 

808: You could send her to one of those hot springs. It seems like people find those very relaxing, so that should do just fine

 

Jumin: Then I must go and have assistant Kang arrange that right away, please excuse me

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

808: ^^

 

Zen: Did you seriously just score Jaehee a vacation o_o

 

808: I simply spoke his language in order to make him understand the seriousness of Jaehee’s situation

 

Yoosung: I didn’t realize she was doing THAT bad omg T__T

 

808: Lolololol

 

808: Gonna go feed Saeran

 

Yoosung: Thank you so much for looking out for Jaehee!

 

Zen: Yoosung.. He didn’t..

 

Zen: I won’t even try lol nvm

 

Yoosung: What? It’s very kind of him!

 

Yoosung: Not like Seven who just makes up weird diseases!

 

Yoosung: You’re so nice, Eight ^^

 

808: Eh.. Don’t worry about it ^^

 

Zen: xD Good luck with everything, Eight ^^

 

808: You too, I hope you get the role

 

Zen: Really? I thought you didn’t care! <3

 

808: I don’t care about your selfies. I’m not a fan either, but you’re nice and I wish you the best.

 

808: So do your best. See you later

 

Zen: Thanks! ^^

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

 

 

 

And true enough. Just a couple of hours later, Eight were at his computer trying to keep himself alive, while Saeran had already crashed on the couch, when Eight saw a familiar mess of red hair sneak towards his front door. Without even thinking about the fact that he was actually about to meet the troublemaker for the very first time, in person, since they started talking, he quickly got up and rushed through the house in order to get him inside as fast as it was possible. Quickly getting all the different locks unlocked, he literally ripped the door open. Grabbed the man who shrieked in surprise by his hoodie and pulled him inside, and slammed the door shut again as if the world outside were nothing but poison that would get them all killed in seconds. This didn’t wake up the sound asleep Saeran though, who barely even bothered to shift position in his sleep, while Eight were busy locking all the locks again, and Seven blinked confused as his eyes got accustomed to the darkness in the house, breathing heavily as if he had just completed a marathon. Because of course, Eight had covered the windows with the sun-blocking curtains, to make sure no surprise visitors from the agency would be able to look inside. Just in case. After the door was secured, he didn’t move from his spot, taking a minute to process what had just happen. Or rather, to process who he had just pulled into his house. And now stood behind him. Very real. Very much.. Really there. And suddenly it actually began to freak him out to turn and look.

 

“That was some welcome, lol. I see Saeran sure feels like home..”

 

Eight bit down on his lip and nodded slowly. “He got sleepy.. After.. I fed.. Him..”

 

“And so he let you deal with keeping yourself awake alone, even though it’s his damn fault you didn’t get any sleep, eh?” Seven mumbled rather unpleased and raised a brow. “Excuse me while I go dismember my brother, it’ll only take a sec.”

 

Eight blinked at this and shook his head rather quickly, as he didn’t want to wake the sleeping and have the silenced disturbed. “Seven! Wait.. Till later.. Silence nice.. Yes?”

 

Seven looked towards the blonde with a frown, dropping his bag on the floor. “.. You’re right. The silence is nice. Later then.” He tilted his head and stepped closer to Eight who still seemed to find the door very interesting. “Why won’t you look at me, I wonder.. Could it be that you’re suddenly shy?”

 

“.. Not.. No, not shy… Just.. I don’t..” The blonde turned his head towards the older, as he felt the redhead’s chin rest against his shoulder, meeting the honey-colored eyes and a smirk that also forced him into a weak smile.

 

“Real, right? I know.. Sort of hard to believe I’m actually here for me as well, shortie. How’s your throat doing?”

 

“.. Good.. Is fine.. Too much tea.. Wanna.. Sleep..” He sighed a bit, before noticing the weird harness Seven was wearing. Turning around to take a better look at it, he raised a brow, grapping it with a worried expression. “Pa.. Pa- parachute..?”

 

“Oh, yeah! I went all James Bond to get here, you should have seen it!”

 

“You.. Did this.. Before? You.. Know how..?”

 

“Nah, was my first time, but it was really cool, hahahaha!”

Eight  sighed and fumbled with the harness to get it off the redhead, too tired to even really get mad at the reckless idiot. “You’re.. Insane.. Could have died.. Stupid.. Idiot Seven..”

 

“Aw, don’t be mad at me. It’s was fun. I’m here and fine, so everything’s fine. Right?”

 

“… Stupid.. Seven..” The blonde just pouted tiredly up at the redhead, who blinked with an instant rosy color blushing up on his cheeks.

 

Seven cleared his throat and corrected his clothes the moment he was freed from the harness, without being able to takes his eyes of the slightly annoyed looking blue ones, that were locked onto his own. “You’re right, alright, I’m sorry. But it was sort of the only option that went fast, and could drop me off on a safe distance from here.”

 

“.. Explain?”

 

“I simply found the satellite you use, and made sure they dropped me off out of its range.”

 

“You.. You ran here..?”

 

“I’m a really fast runner! We calculated how often the shots were taken, and timed the drop off so.. You pulled me in before the shot were even taken.. Miyung, are you really mad?”

 

After listening to the redhead, he pointed towards his shoes and shook his head. “No.. Worried.. Nervous.. Scared? But.. You did.. Good. Good job. Just glad.. You’re safe now..” He smiled a bit as the redhead got his shoes of and tilted his head questioning, but simply shrugged and pushed the taller man towards his bedroom. “You.. Hacked my system.. Impressed.. Happy..”

 

Seven kept his eyes locked on the little blonde, and let him do as he pleased without really doing any thinking on as to where they were going. “Yeah, though you really don’t make it easy. You gotta show me how you make those kinds of defenses.”

 

“Why.. No fun.. Like this it’ll.. Keep you challenged.. Yes?” Eight replied amused as they entered the bedroom, pointing at the bed. “Sleep now.. Talk later.”

 

Turning his head towards the bed, the older smiled while rubbing his neck. “.. Uhm.. Where you gonna sleep then?”

 

“On bed?”

 

“Wait, wait.. You mean together? Are you sure about that? You hardly even know me, lol, isn’t it a bit too early for that?”

 

“Early.. For sleeping..?” Eight looked around with a confused look, unable to figure out where he was supposed to put his eyes. “Wrong..? But.. Saeran sleeping on.. couch..  No more.. Sleeping places? No good?”

 

Seven studied the younger a bit, before placing a hand on the top of his head, which immediately made the blue eyes lock onto him again. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s fine.. If you’re fine with it, then it’s good, I mean.” He sent the blonde a warm smile before he took off his hoodie and let it dump down on the floor. “You’ve been looking at me for months, don’t change that now. No need to get nervous. Alright?”

 

Eight couldn’t help but stare at the much taller man, as soon as he felt the hand on his head. Not that it was uncomfortable. He was surprisingly fine with the touches of the other. It made him tense up every time Saeran had touched him, mostly because he never expected him to do so, and it left him very unsure of how he was supposed to react towards it. It had went fine, when Saeran had helped him dry his hair, so he knew it wasn’t because he disliked it. He just couldn’t handle the surprise of it very well. But he could tell, that it definitely was very different with Seven, still, as he’s touch only seemed to relax him. Just like watching him on the screens had. And hearing his voice on the phone. He smiled a little and nodded slowly. Though, he had to admit, the older did look way better in reality, than he did through a CCTV. “.. Understand..”

 

“Glad we got that in place. Alright, let’s get you to bed then!”

 

Watching the redhead getting himself on the, he soon followed and laid down next to him. It didn’t take either of them long to drift off into a very heavy sleep. Neither did it take that long for them to end up completely tangled up together, as the bed weren’t exactly meant to fit two people. Luckily for them, they didn’t need to worry about it. Not until much later at least, where a certain someone managed to wake up before they did, and shared a rather embarrassing photo with the rest of the RFA chatroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather long chapter, ahahaha.. hahah.. haaah.. (^__^)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are like oxygen for the author! <3

Jaehee: Hawaii here I come! ^^

 

Jeahee: I still can’t believe Eight got me two full weeks of vacation

 

Jaehee: Or that he can speak Mr. Han’sk..

 

MC: It is truly surprising Jumin actually went along with it.

 

MC: But I suppose it’s only fair, since Eight are dealing with both the Choi’s now, thanks to Jumin

 

Zen: Maybe the jerk finally got the stick out of his ass

 

Jaehee: I seriously doubt it.

 

Jaehee: I don’t really care why he went along with it, I’m just happy I’ll be doing nothing but having drinks on a beach for two weeks very, very soon <3

 

Jaehee: Also very happy I managed to convince Mister. Han that two weeks at a hot spring is insane. Eight clearly has never been on a vacation before ^^’

 

MC: I hope you’ll have a fun time there ^^

 

Zen: I will also have exciting news soon I hope ^^

 

Jaehee: I’m sure your audition went perfectly smoothly!

 

Jaehee: Soon we will be seeing your handsome face on television! *`*`*

 

Jaehee: I can’t wait. It does seem almost too good to be true, when so many blissful things keeps happening

 

[Saeran entered the chatroom]

 

MC: Good evening, Saeran ^^

 

MC: You two are behaving yourselves around Eight, right?

Jaehee: Yes, we are quite worried.

 

Jaehee: How is he doing?

 

Saeran: Oh.. I would say he’s doing just fine

 

Zen: What about Seven, did he get there alright?

 

Saeran: Lol..

 

Saeran: [Image attached]

 

Saeran: Apparently he came when I was asleep.

 

Saeran: I found them like this. I’d say they’re both perfectly good

 

MC: Oh dear <3

 

Jaehee: Is that.. Are they..?

 

Zen: ARE THEY SERIOSULY CUDDLING THAT CLOSELY ALREADY?!

 

Zen: Tell me I’m not seeing this right

 

Zen: Seven’s such a beast lololol

 

Zen: Hold on! Seven’s gay? How didn’t I know about this?

 

MC: Beast? They both look dressed and sound asleep. What’s so indecent about that?

 

Saeran: He’s pansexual. I’m the gay brother.

 

MC: Lolol the gay brother

 

MC: Sounds like a really crappy TV show lol

 

MC: That I still would watch, cause I’m trash

 

Zen: You’re kidding, right MC?

 

Zen: Eight might not be a girl, but I’m sure he’s more innocent than any of us

 

Zen: And they barely know each other lol

 

Saeran: They know each other better, than any of you know them

 

Jaehee: Yes, I don’t think they can be called strangers to each other

 

Jaehee: You can barely see any of Eight, completely tangled up by Seven as he is.

 

MC: Exactly, Seven just looks really protective! It’s really sweet ~

 

MC: I have no doubts that Seven is being on his best behavior about Eight

 

Saeran: He’s protective of him alright. But the same goes the other way around, funny as that might sound

 

Zen: What do you mean?

 

Saeran: I think you’re forgetting that this cute little harmless blonde, is actually a dangerous predator lol, just like Saeyoung.

 

Saeran: Well.. Like Saeyoung used to be anyways

 

Saeran: He looked ready to slay the whole world yesterday, when I apparently somehow put Saeyoung in danger

 

Zen: Somehow lol.. You surely value your brother’s safety

 

Saeran: He’s a big boy, he can handle himself

 

MC: Seconded

 

Jaehee: Agreed

 

Saeran: And what does it matter exactly, if Eight’s a girl or not lol?

 

Saeran: You saying that boys are automatically dirty, perverted unholy sinners by birth, while girls are perfect angels?

 

MC: I agree with Saeran. Be careful with how you speak, Zen.

 

Zen: I did say he’s probably more innocent than any of us?

 

Zen: How was I being sexist?

 

Saeran: Oh, so he’s basically just a girl?

 

Saeran: Dude, stop digging your own grave

 

Jaehee: It appears Seven isn’t the only one feeling a bit protective :)  
  
MC: Yeah lolol, don’t be so hard on Zen, Saeran

 

Saeran: I have no idea what you mean

 

[Jumin has entered the chat]

 

Zen: Whatever, I gotta run. Gotta work out before bed <3

 

[Zen has left the chatroom]

 

Jumin: Is he still mad about the cat costume?

 

Jumin: He keeps logging of every time I get here

 

Saeran: Looks like it lol. Maybe you shouldn’t have forced him into a cat outfit for your commercial

 

Jumin: But that was the first time he actually looked cute and slightly attractive?

 

MC: I’m sure Zen doesn’t feel the same.

 

Jaehee: It does seem to upset him quite a lot, but..

 

Jaehee: [image attached]

 

Jaehee: He is the cutest cat I’ve ever seen!! >_<

 

Saeran: He’s just mad cause it’s a picture of himself that makes him sneeze lolol

 

Jumin: Hm.. the photo of Eight and Seven..

 

Jumin: That is a very nice picture. I just wonder..

 

Saeran: What?

 

Jumin: Did Eight agree to you taking that? :)

 

Jumin: You taking unflattering pictures of Seven isn’t any news, But Eight has the right to slap you for messing with his privacy

 

Saeran: Worth it ^^ Besides, Seven will thank me later for this photo

 

MC: now, **_that_** I’m not doubting lol

 

MC: I would love to cuddle up in my husband’s arms like that too..

 

MC: But I’m currently too much of a stranded whale to do so ^^

 

Jumin: Nonsense. Don’t refer to yourself as such an ugly creature, when you were looking nothing but stunning during our last dinner ~

 

MC: Oh.. That’s very kind of you to say, Jumin

 

Jumin: I am only speaking the truth, not everybody can almost get on the level of Elizabeth the 3rd <3

 

Jumin: [image attached]

 

Saeran: Compared to the picture of Seven and Eight, and Zen, I don’t feel like a picture of your cat’s ear is anything remotely cute

 

MC: I have to second that.. No offense to Elizabeth’s ear

 

Saeran: Take a picture of the whole furball next time

 

Jumin: Also, it is completely natural if Saeran is feeling an attraction towards Eight as well

 

Jumin: Twins taking a liking to the same thing is a very common phenomenon

 

Saeran: Thanks for the random info nobody asked for

 

Jumin: I am just saying, that I am completely content with it

 

Jaehee: I am sorry, Mr. Han, but why in earth would anyone worry about whether you’re content with it or not?

 

Saeran: That’s..

 

MC: Yes, that is a very odd statement, Jumin.

 

Jumin: I’m just letting the world know

 

Saeran: Just.. Stop talking, Jumin.. Please (;-_-)

 

Saeran: Oh, I think they’re awake. Gonna go check

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Saeran got the rest of the prepared dinner placed on the table, and tried to get his blushing from Jumin’s words under control, before the other two would end up catching him with it so strongly on his cheeks.

Not that he had to worry though, as the only one that had fully woken up was Seven, and he literally didn’t dare to move from his spot. Having the blonde resting so peacefully and tightly cuddled against his chest, he didn’t want to wake him up for anything in the world. Even if the cooked dinner that had woken him up, really did smell oh so delicious, and usually would have sent him jump straight out of bed, awake or not. His own arms embracing the much smaller body, and their legs tangled together, as if the blonde was trying his best to use him to hide away from the rest of the world in his sleep. In the middle of wondering of how long they had been like that, he felt the blonde shift a little, but only for the small hand to slide up on his chest, grabbing his shirt. Seven could help but smile over the clingy gesture. He quickly shut his eyes though, when the younger seemed to be waking up, and he didn’t want to scare him by being awake and fully aware of the situation, when he had done absolutely nothing to get the blonde off of him. He felt the younger’s grip on his shirt loosen a bit, but not entirely. Nothing else happened for a couple of minutes. So he considered opening his eyes, to see if the blonde had fallen back asleep, and almost did it when he then felt the blondes grip on his shirt tighten again. But he kept them shut, and instead just hugged the younger tighter and gently closer to himself, earning a still very sleepy, but content sound from him. No panic..? No resisting?

Well, now he really didn’t want to get out of bed. Neither did Eight.

Eight just studied the pretend-to-be-sleeping redhead, smiling weakly over his attempts to make it look convincing. It had been rather confusing to wake up in this position, granted. But he didn’t understand why the older would act is if he had caught him committing a crime. He wondered whether it was uncomfortable for him to lay like this, which had made him let go a little of the redhead’s shirt, but.. Being this close, listening to his heartbeat, and every relaxed breath the taller took.. It was all to soothing for him to let go of it. And before he knew it, his hand had closed around the red shirt again, and Seven had responded with pulling him even closer.

Neither of them wanting to let go, they simply kept lying there in their own little world. So far away from reality that they didn’t take notice of it, when Saeran again opened  the door to check up on the lazy pair.

 

“….” Saeran let of a sigh and entered the room. “Hate to disturb you, Eight, but your phone rang a while ago. Thought I’d let you know, in case it’s anything important?” He hummed, as he was sure that would be more than enough to get the little blonde moving at least. And sure enough, he barely finished the sentence before Eight had jumped clumsy and uncoordinated out of the bed, and almost tripped on Seven’s hoodie  on his rush to the kitchen and his phone.

 

Which of course just as fast got Seven out of the bed as well, with a smack to the back of his brother’s head “Why would you say that?! You just.. Wait, Miyung, be careful!” He yelled worriedly, smacking his glasses back on and rushing right after the blonde to the kitchen. “He was lying! He was just saying that crap to get you out of b-“ Oddly enough, the blonde wasn’t anywhere near his phone when Seven had him in eye’s reach again, and he tilted his head over the way the younger was staring confused at the prepared food. “Eh?”

 

Eight studied the food with an uncertain expression. Then looked towards Seven, and Saeran that joined them rubbing the back of his head. “Saeran cooks..?”

 

Saeran nodded with a warm smile. “I do. Someone in our household had to learn after all, since my brother seems to think chips is an actual meal, instead of a snack.”

 

“Are you questioning the all mighty and holy powers of Honey Buddha Chips?”

 

“The only power they hold, is getting you fat someday..”

 

“Lemme get this straight..” Seven mumbled with a dark tone, before turning his head towards his brother. “Not only are you pulling me out of bed in a very ** _unpleasant_** way,  during a **_very_** pleasant rest, you’re also dissing God’s most perfected creation of all times?”

 

“I’m not impressed if a bag of chips, is the best thing God can come up with. It’s funny, I somehow thought your mind would have been changed on that by now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I thought Eight would be the most perfected creation in your opinion.”

 

“What am I, a cannibal? Foods! Nothing can compare to Honey Buddha Chips when it comes to foods!!”

 

Saeran nodded at bit, faking a sigh and looked towards the ceiling. “Well, it’s true that you can’t eat him..” He looked towards his rather flustered brother with a smirk. “Not in that sense, anyway..”

 

Seven kept his eyes locked on his brother a bit, before the coin finally fell and his brother’s words suddenly caused some very exciting images to appear in his mind, instantly making his body to feel very feverish. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” He yelled, before jumping on his brother in an attack that sent them both fighting around on the floor as two squids wrestling on dry land for the right to rule the ocean kingdom.

 

Men while Eight had placed himself at the table, eating calmly as if he didn’t have two fighting brothers terrorizing his kitchen, with his phone in his hand. And of course, he checked the chat, as it had become an almost instinctive habit. Wrinkling his nose a little when he saw the photo Saeran had shared earlier. He still saved it on his phone and looked towards the brothers, who now had gotten up from the floor and had started to throw the leftover rice and meat after each other. Seven barking and growling angrily at Saeran and Saeran grinning and laughing mockingly amused  “…….” He chose to ignore it for now and let Seven get his steam out on his brother, which he was sure had been building up since the day before. Though Saeran really didn’t seem to take any of it seriously. He looked back on his phone, when a well-known ringtone demanded his attention. Of course, his boss decided to call right now. Why wouldn’t he, having the twins fighting like a pair of two year olds it was obviously the perfect timing. He bit his lip and calmed himself down a bit, before answering the call, convincing himself it was fine. “Yes.. Sorry, it’s the TV.. Was bored.. Mh, movie.. Mhm.. New client?”

 

Luckily for him, Seven quickly caught up on the situation happening, giving his brother a last punch before sneaking over to the blonde, listening in on the conversation. While Saeran didn’t dare move from his spot, rubbing his half sore shoulder after the punch he had just received.

 

“.. Car..? I don’t know.. Would have called if.. Seen anything.. Strange.. Everything’s normal.. Just bored..”

 

“Alright then. It does appear to be gone now, but keep an eye out for it. Your new client is rather busy in getting things done, which is why I am calling you. It can’t wait for your next deliverance. You have two days, but that shouldn’t be a problem if you’re bored enough to watch movies. That’s all for now.”

 

“Yes, sir.. Thank you for infor.. Informing me..”

 

The blonde ended the call and released a breath he felt like he had been holding, and looked towards Seven, who simply nodded at his worried look. “We’re fine. We’re good, alright? We just need to make sure Saeran doesn’t do anything dumb again.” He reached forward and stroked the blondes bangs away from the blue eyes that were silently locked onto him. “Yeah?”

 

Eight nodded slowly and gave a short smile by the gesture from the redhead. “.. Yeah.” Then he turned his look towards Saeran and pointed towards his phone. “Jumin.. Why?”

 

Seven raised a brow and sat down next to the blonde. “Something up with the trust fund kid?”

 

Saeran’s eyes widened and shook his head. “No. He was just blabbering nonsense earlier. I don’t get it either, Eight, sorry.”

 

The blonde tilted his head, knowing that was a big fat lie, and gave Seven his phone to let him check the chat history. “You seriously shared a picture like that.. You have zero sense of privacy.” Seven noted.

 

“Neither do you, which is why I never invite guests over.”

 

“If you want me to stay out of your room, lock the door.”

 

“What’s the point when you just break in when I do?”

 

“Whatever, let’s see.. Jumin..” Seven said, scrolling around on the phone, to every message sent by Jumin. “Zen is still mad at him, doesn’t get why, blabla.. Cutesy Elly-ear.. Twins.. Say what?” The redhead giggled as he read the convo. “Twins taking a liking to the same things are a common phenomenon, and he is.. Hahahaha, he is content with it?!”

 

“Don’t-“

 

“This is fucking hilarious! He is letting the world know of his content, with twins taking a liking to the same things, ahahahaha, now it makes perfect sense!”

 

“Saeyoung, I am warning-“

 

“I actually for a second thought that the guy had changed, hahahahaha!”

 

“Saeyoung!”

 

Seven looked towards his brother laughing so bad that tears were starting to form in his eyes, while Eight stared towards the table, fighting to keep his own laughter in.

 

“Please, can we just.. I’m so gonna kill him in his sleep.” Saeran sighed, sitting down on the opposite site of the table, as if he had just given up on life altogether.

 

“Lolololol, no! This is obviously the universe giving me a chance for payback, hahaha, my brother.. And Jumin Han! Oh god, JUMIN HAN **_DOES_** GAY, WITH **_MY_** TWIN!!”

 

“I.. Beg you, just stop.”

 

Seven shared a short look with the blonde, who nodded silently and offered him a plate of food, before handing one to Saeran as well, as he had already finished eating but didn’t feel like leaving the table just yet. Seven cleared his throat and took on his serious expression. “Well, I suppose you’ve been teased enough, Sae.”

 

“Thank you. And thanks Eight, that was kind of you.”

“Yeah, thanks bunny!”

 

Eight shook his head and smiled awkwardly at the twins. “No.. Thanks for cooking.. Was.. Really good. Now, eat.. Please.”

 

“It was nothing, really. You should consider getting other veggies than carrots though. But I am glad that you at least have a healthier obsession than my brother..”

 

“I’m plenty healthy, I exercise and everything.”

 

“Ya, if you consider walking aimlessly around the house a 100 times exercising.”

 

This was nice. Nicer than Eight thought it would be at least. He really had thought it would have been a complete disaster having them both around, and looking around his kitchen after the food fight, it might still be. But for him mentally, it really didn’t feel difficult at all, or stressful. It almost felt rather natural, as if they had always been there, or were supposed to be there. Seven in a sense had been there with him for a very long time, but he couldn’t say the same for Saeran. Truth was he never really payed much attention the guy, before he joined the RFA. Time and life certainly had its way of changing things without anyone asking for it. He looked towards his phone, still slightly concerned about the previous phone call, but Seven caught up on his worry and grabbed his hand under the table. “So, Saeran..”

 

Eight blinked when he felt the hand wrapping itself around his. Closing his hand around Seven’s much larger one, he smiled a little as he knew the redhead clearly wasn’t done mocking his brother.

 

“So what?”

 

“This means.. All those dinners at Jumin’s.. Where I thought you were innocently visiting a friend, you were actually screwing around with the trust fund kid?”

 

“Seriously?!” Saeran spat, almost choking on his water.

 

“What was it about him? Are you guys an ITEM? I will expect Jumin to ask for my permission before he proposes, things needs to get done properly!”

 

“You’re not my dad! And no, we’re are nothing like that, alright?!”

 

Eight tilted his head looking towards Saeran with a big grin on his face. “Why? Just.. physical? No love? Jumin.. Very nice.”

 

Seven nodded in agreement with is best dad-face on. “Yes, yes! You really shouldn’t just screw such a nice guy out of boredom, you gotta treat your body as a temple!”

 

“Last time I checked, you’re the only one running around in a nun-outfit. And trust me, he is not such a nice guy once the wine has gotten to him.”

 

“Eh..? He spanks you or something? Little bondage? SM? Daddy-kink? Master/kitten play? Is that why you stopped bleaching your hair, you got tired of being confused with Elly? OHMAHGARHD THAT’S IT ISN’T IT?!” Seven exploded in laughter. “DOES JUMIN HAN IS MAKING SAERAN PURR?!”

 

“DUDE! Really?!” Saeran was about ready to go bury himself in a hole somewhere, while both Eight and Seven laughed their lungs out, he wondered why Jumin had felt the need to do this to him. “Just why..”

 

As he didn’t have much time to finish the job for his new client, Eight got up and patted the embarrassed Saeran shortly on the head as he headed towards the office. “Is alright.. Good.. for you.. Meow!” He hummed, moving his hands as cat paws before disappearing around the corner.

 

The sight of that only caused a very goofy smile appear on Sevens face, as he stared after the blonde that wasn’t in sight anymore. “So freaking cute.. It’s dumb.”

 

 Saeran sighed, finding it very difficult to actually get mad at the blonde. “It’s dumb that he’s cute? That isn’t a pick up line you should try to charm him with.”

 

“Nah, it’s dumb that they’re forcing something so cute, to do such dirty jobs..”

 

“Oh lord.. You’re not going soft again on me now, are you?”

 

“……”

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Saeran shook his head and continued his dinner. “You need to stop thinking about it. He’s not taking a distance to you, so that has to be a good sign. We just need to get his head in the game.”

 

“Actually.. It would have been a better sign, if he did distance himself. I’m worried.”

 

“How does that even make sense? You’re strange.. Most people would be happy about cuddling with someone they like.”

 

Seven smiled bitterly and started eating again as well. “Agents are trained to sacrifice themselves if the success of the mission is compromised by their survival. It mostly goes for the ones in the field though.”

 

“He’s on a mission?”

 

“Sort of. I was on a mission too, when I found out about you. Made me ready to face anything, in order to get you out safely.”

 

“How does that have anything to do with you and Eight being all over each other?”

 

“Well.. It means that he has calculated the possible outcomes from his current situation with me, or us, and the result told him that keeping us safe will be compromised if he doesn’t end it at some point. Everything is temporary.”

 

“So.. You think he’ll disappear at some point? Cut the contact just like that? Then we’ll find him.”

 

“Lol.. Nah. It means that he’s sure the agency will find out, and that he really has no intentions of leaving. He knows that I’ll do anything to find him if he goes mia, and he knows the agency will get to us if they catch him.. So he decided to make the best out of the time he has.”

 

Saeran chewed on his brother’s words for a while. Then shrugged as he finished eating. “I see. He forgot to include us in his calculations though. We’ll figure it out, I promise.” Considering it bit, he nodded slowly to himself. “Maybe it is time we involve the rest of RFA. Other than that, you just keep your focus on Eight, and let me deal with the agency.”

“Huh?”

 

“He just got a job. How is he supposed to do his job, be involved with the RFA and deal with the content of the files I brought him at the same time? We can’t stay here forever.”

 

“.. Right. No, he won’t be dealing with the RFA for now. I’ll handle that myself for the time being, at least while we’re here, so you two can focus on those files when he’s not working.” Seven nodded, before pushing his plate away and getting up from his seat. “Gonna go check on Eight. Thanks for the food.”

 

“Leaving me with the dishes, eh?”

 

“Obviously. Honey Buddha Chips don’t leave any dishes.” Seven took the turn around the corner to go fetch his hoodie, before joining Eight in the office.

 

Saeran rolled his eyes, but didn’t object as he didn’t mind his brother bugging the blonde instead of him, and he really didn’t want the conversation to twist back on Jumin. So he silently started on the dishes and left the other two be in peace.

 

In front of the huge amount of screens, that lit up in the otherwise dark room, Eight was already completely back in his zombie-like trance as he typed away, with his headphones on blocking other sounds out. Seven noted that no actual sound came from the headphones, which only could mean that Eight only wore them for the sake of not getting disturbed by the sound of his own typing. He didn’t say anything, but simply stood there watching the blonde as he worked. Apparently Eight still somehow noticed his presence, cause he pushed the headphones off and let them fall around his neck after a few minutes, and pointed to the spare chair. “You.. Sound sad. Come..”

 

Seven frowned, but did as told and dragged the chair closer to the blonde, sitting down next to him. “I’m not sad. What makes you say that?”

 

“Movements.. And your breathing.. Doesn’t sound like.. when we woke up..”

 

“Oh.. It’s nothing. I’m fine, and you shouldn’t be worried about that right now. Want help?”

 

The blonde turned his head towards the redhead in confusion. “.. With work?”

“Yeah? I might not be an active agent, but it doesn’t mean I’ve lost my touch of it. Might as well help you out while I’m here.”

 

“.. Are you sure? You.. Don’t have to..”

 

“I know.” The redhead grinned back at him, pushing himself and the chair as close to the blonde as he possibly could. “We’re partners, so ‘having’ has nothing to do with it. I want to deal with everything together, no matter what it is. Get used to it already.”

 

The blonde smiled a little over him and grabbed both his cheeks. “You really are.. A dork.. They’ll know if you help..”

 

Seven filled his cheeks with air, causing the blonde’s fingers to slip and smiled warmly. “I suppose you’re right. It’s no good if you suddenly worker faster than you usually do.”

 

“Or slower..”

 

“Urgh.. You sure know how to make a man feel useless.”

 

“But.. You’re not. Having you on screens.. While work.. Help me focus. Calm, not worried?”

 

“But I’m not on your screens right now, lol, I’m right here.”

 

The blonde nodded and looked towards the screens, continuing his typing. “Better. Worried.. But still better. If something happens.. I don’t need to go far..”

 

The older chuckled at this and turned his eyes towards the screens as well, again observing the work of the other. “You saying you’d come rushing if I got some bad guys going chasing on my ass?”

 

“Of course..”

 

His eyes went wide by the blonde’s words, that really sounded like it was the most natural answer in the world. “Wait, what? You would? But you don’t leave this place, right, you can’t?”

 

“Things change.. I’m not loyal.. To.. Uhm.. The agency..”

 

“Then why the hell do you insist on staying here then?”

 

“Finding out.. Things.. Erh.. The things Saeran showed.. Probably would consider.. Leaving, if.. I didn’t have reasons to stay..”

 

“But what reasons are those?”

 

“I’ve been here all my life..? I don’t know.. And like this.. I can keep you.. Safe..”

 

“.. You’re scared of leaving?”

 

“I don’t know.. Maybe..? too many.. Uncertainties..”

 

“Miyung..”

 

The blonde turned his head towards him again and smiled weakly. “Don’t, Saeyoung.. This house is my life.. Is fine.. If I can use it.. For at least a little good.. Then happy. Understand..?”

 

Seven shook his head, but reached forward and poked the blonde’s nose. “I get ya, don’t mean I like it one bit though.”

 

“You were the same..” Eight blinked by the poke, and looked towards the redhead’s finger, making him cross-eyed with an expression that only made the redhead’s smile widen.

 

“Guilty. Don’t stay here for my sake though. It makes me happy someone is worried about me enough to do something like that, and I understand how that feels like. But it also makes me feel bad. What you’re feeling, I feel that too.. You know? I won’t drown you in my feelings or anything, but you have to understand that it frustrates me that you won’t let me.. Uhm.. Never mind..” The redhead smiled awkwardly. “Got a bit ahead of myself there, somehow you tend to make my brain crash.”

 

Eight smiled calmly and turned to his work again. “I told you.. Anything you’re.. Feeling.. Is fine. You.. Don’t need to be.. So careful. Honest.. Better. I don’t understand much.. So direct good.”

 

“Lol, you want me to be direct with you?”

 

“I would like to know.. Everything..”

 

Seven didn’t know whether his heart had just stopped, or if it was just beating so fast he didn’t feel it anymore, but one thing was sure. His face were almost redder than his hair. “Eh.. I, uhm.. Well.. You see.. I am in.. Impressed! Yeah, I am impressed by how you figured out why Jumin wanted me here. Yup! Hahahahaha!” He laughed nervously rubbing his neck.

 

“Random.. But okay. It just made.. Sense.. Why would he worry.. About getting you here.. And want to slap Saeran.. If it wasn’t.. Personal. It’s Jumin..”

 

“I guess my mind has been too busy to even pick up on it, haha. But it worked out great for me, now I got dirt on both of them!”

 

“.. Saeyoung.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want you.. To.. Uhm..” The blonde pointed towards his laptop, but didn’t move his eyes from his screens. “The files Saeran brought..”

 

“You want me to..” The redhead looked at the blonde, just to meet his blue eyes for a second, before the younger smiled and turned his head away again. “Are you sure?”

 

“I am.. Don’t want anymore.. Secrets, so.. With you, I want to be.. Honest too..”

 

“A part of me wish you’d keep keeping secrets, keep me on a distance, and make me a mess by acting exactly how I used to, instead of making a mess out of me like this..”

 

“I thought you.. Wanted to know.. Why?”

 

“.. No reason. Don’t you know I rarely make sense?”

 

“I’d like.. To go to the moon.. Someday. You should do it..”

 

“Lol, alright, Random nr2. We’ll go there together then! But why?”

 

“Simple.. Want to see the world.. But, there’s people.. No people on the moon.. Can see the world..”

 

“……” Seven smiled at this shortly, before grabbing the laptop and the hard drive. He placed himself more comfortably on the chair, pretty much still as close to the blonde he could possibly get, opened the laptop just to discover the enormous amount of files on the hard drive. “.. I’ll take you there for sure.”

 

Eight nodded slowly, typing on the keys like his fingers weren’t able to stop. Of course it was nothing but nonsense, he knew that, but it still made him warm to think about. It really was strange. He didn’t fully understand anything about what his own brain was onto about when it came to the redhead, or why his heart seemed to be malfunctioning. On the other hand, he was perfectly aware of his own feelings. He had felt some of them from even before they started talking, and then of course,  later he found that the contact between them only made more feelings and needs had started to change his life. But now that the older were literally right next to him, confusing as everything were, everything also made perfect sense. Which made a part of him hope that the brothers didn’t plan to stay for long. While another part of him.. Secretly hoped time would bless him for once and just stop.

 

Right by his side, Seven let the younger work in peace and started to go through the many files Saeran had managed to dig up. After a while, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and logged into the chat.

 

Yoosung: Yeah, so that failed horribly, and she ended up puking everywhere

 

Yoosung: Then I panicked and rushed her to the hospital

 

Yoosung: And the nurse there started scolding me for not cooking the food properly

 

Yoosung: Point of the story is..

 

Yoosung: My mom’s coming to help me cook for MC till the baby is born T___T

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: LOLOLOLOLOL

707: Dude, don’t poison your wife!

 

707: You’re too lucky to have her xD

 

Jaehee: I have to agree with Seven

 

Jaehee: I fail to see how it even made sense to serve MC such food

 

Zen: Ya, MC is being way too nice to you lolol

 

Yoosung: This HAS HAPPENeD ONCE!!

 

Yoosung: I don’t know why the chicken was still raw!!?

 

707: How’d ya cook it?

 

Yoosung: I just threw it on the pan till the skin looked cooked?

 

707: Lololol omg

 

Zen: Are you an idiot?

 

Jaehee: I think it’s a good thing your mom decided to help you out.

 

Jaehee: It might also be good for MC to have another woman around at times like these

 

Yoosung: You’re all so mean T____T

 

Yoosung: Anyways, now that Seven is here!

 

Yoosung: Were you trying to suffocate Eight in your sleep or something?

 

Yoosung: Cause that picture lolol

 

Yoosung: MC were giggling for a full hour after seeing it, I swear

 

707: Uhm, well..

 

707: Command; locate words. Searching.. Seaching..

 

707: Unable to locate words..

 

707: ERROR ERROR!

 

707: system bugged!

 

707: reboot..

 

707: Searching for problem..

 

707: crash report..

 

707: Problem found..

 

707: Too much（〃・・〃）’ing corrupting the system

 

Zen: Lolol, dude are you drunk or something?

 

Zen: Try to speak like an actual human being

 

Jaehee: Yes, please refrain from spamming the chat like this

 

Yoosung: Don’t be too hard on Seven

 

707: Yeah, don’t be too hard on me, I’m losing my shit x__x

 

707: Feel sorry for me lolol

 

707: I got no idea how the cuddling happened. I have zero control over my body while I sleep, sue me.

 

707: But holy Goddess of cats that was more blissful than heaven could possibly be!

 

Yoosung: Well MC seems to ship you, so I suppose that’s good xD

 

707: YES!!

 

707: BUT my escapades with my bunneh isn’t the most fascinating news under the sun!

 

Zen: What?

 

Jaehee: I don’t understand a word of what he’s saying

 

707: Also Zen, I will personally cut of your rat-tail if you ever refer to Eight as being a girl again. Also, he’s a little slow perhaps, but he’s far from innocent.

 

Zen: OH MY GOD I DIN’T MEAN LIKE THAT OKAY?!

 

707: Moving on! Accio SAERAN!

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

Saeran: It was just so peaceful.. I thought you two were working? -.-

 

707: THIS IS THE REAL MAN OF THE HOUR!! :D

 

Zen: Lol, I feel sorry for you Sae, just saying in advance

 

Saeran: Please God, if you do exist, show me mercy?

 

Saeran: No? Nothing?

 

707: Lolol you deserve all of it, so suck it up

 

707: Like other stuffs during late night fancy dinners

 

Saeran: DUDE!!!

 

Yoosung: What are you talking about Seven? o.o

 

707: Well..

 

707: You know how the trust fund kid were suspiciously easy to let Jaehee get that vacation, after he so generously helped me out getting here by filling up my bank?

 

Jaehee: I do hope that was not done with the company’s money

 

707: No worries, it was his own

 

707: ANYWAYS

 

Zen: Anyways?

 

Saeran: Anyways.. -.-

 

Yoosung: Anyways?!

 

Jaehee: * 70 years later*

 

707: Yes, ANYWAYS!!

 

707: Turns out mister trust fund kid just didn’t want my bunneh to be all alone with his boyfriend!!!!

 

707: (○ ▃ ○ )!!

 

Zen: … What?

 

Jaehee: Excuse me?

 

Saeran: I hate you so much..

 

707: Alright..

 

707: *grabs mic*

 

707: Ahem.. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!

 

707: THE BIG QUESTION THAT HAS LEFT SCIENTISTS PUZZLED FOR AGES

 

707: “DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAY?!” HAS FINALLY BEEN SOLVED, BUT YET, LEAD TO ANOTHER MYSTERY

 

707: **_Does Jumin Han is making Saeran purr, meow!!!?_**

 

Yoosung: Omg.. Saeran and Jumin?

 

Yoosung: IS THIS FOR REAL?!

 

707: Ya it is lol, that’s why Eight payed Jumin back by making him give Jaehee a vacation lololololololol

 

707: It was a silent threat as in “I know your secret, do this, and my lips are sealed♡”

 

707: He’s so fierce! ♥‿♥

 

Zen: Clearly not tightly enough though lolol

 

Zen: Now that it’s out in the open

 

Saeran: That was Jumin’s fault, not Eight’s.. Technically.

 

Saeran: Eight weren’t the one blabbering about like an idiot in the chat earlier -.-

 

Saeran: and he will pay for it

 

Saeran: Eventually..

 

Jaehee: I am honestly surprised..

 

Yoosung: For a while I thought that Eight were like a more cute version of Seven;;

 

Zen: But the harsh truth is, he messes just as much around with people..

 

Jaehee: Are all agents from that agency like this?

 

Saeran: I honestly doubt it. Vanderwood seemed pretty normal.

 

Yoosung: So.. Point is, both the twins are officially off the market now?

 

707: How did you get to that conclusion?

 

Zen: 707+808 = alien love

 

Zen: Saeran+Jumin= Jumin Han **_is_** gay, does Jumin Han is making Saeran purr?

 

Yoosung: Yeah! Lolol

 

Jaehee: I must point out, that neither of the four has actually officially stated anything about any relationships

 

Zen: Doesn’t mean they can’t be considered off the market lmao

 

707: Except for Jumin lol never knew he’d be so possessive

 

Saeran: He’s not even close to being as possessive as you, idiot -.-

 

Yoosung: I’m so confused… Are they official or not? >_<

 

Zen: Basically the only ones that remains silent, are Eight and Saeran lol

 

Jaehee: I really don’t think it’s appropriate to gossip about relationships like this

 

Jaehee: That is a very personal and private matter

 

Yoosung: But we’re all friends here. And I’m just surprised because

 

Yoosung: That means you and Zen are the only single ones left in the RFA!

 

Jaehee: ………..

 

Zen: ………… Seconded

 

Zen: Whatever, I don’t have time for a girlfriend anyways

 

Jaehee: Yes, some of us have very demanding jobs

 

707: Eight’s job is extremely demanding. He plays with his own and people’s lives lololol

 

707: He still finds the time to let me bug him ♡♡♡

 

Zen: I remember you stating that you were too busy to get a girlfriend back when you were an agent

 

Zen: I also remember you saying that you had a girlfriend

 

Yoosung: Oh yeah, the binary one!

 

Yoosung: 606?

 

Zen: Ya, that was it lol

 

707: You remember too much of the stupid shit I say

 

Jaehee: That’s because most of the nonsense that comes out of your mouth, is so brain-wrecking it’s impossible to forget

 

707: seven zero seven, the unforgettable DEFENDER OF JUSTICE GOD SEVEN!!

 

Saeran: Now look what you did, Jeahee..

 

Jaehee: My bad..

 

707: So anyways, about Jumin and The Gay Choi-brother

 

Saeran: Are you ever going to let it go?

 

707: Where’s the fun in that? (⌐■ᴥ■)

 

Saeran: Weren’t you busy with Eight and work or something? -__-

 

707: Eight is working, I’m looking at his files lololol

 

707: I can do that

 

707: and punish you for causing my bunneh troubles at the same time .。ｏ♥♡

 

Zen: Your bunneh..?

 

Yoosung: Lolol I thought you’d compare him to a kitten or something. Where does the bunny come from?

 

707: He eats like lot of carrots, and he munches on them like a cute bunny!

 

707: an he is also very tiny lolol

 

Jaehee: You were looking at his files?

 

707: Ya, he said I should, cause he doesn’t want any more secrets between us

 

707: and since he doesn’t remember much, he must think it’s easier for me to find out myself.

 

707: And he can’t look the files right now, since the boss is still a jackass and handed him some pretty heavy work that needs to be done asap

 

707: He trusts me （〃・・〃）

 

Zen: Didn’t he like tell you to stay out of his business? You hacked the agency or something?

 

707: I did promise not to, and I kept that. Technically..

 

Jaehee: That doesn’t make any sense, could you please explain more clearer?

 

Saeran: He made me hack the agency for anything on Eight. I got it, went here, almost got killed by Eight, got scolded by Eight,

 

Saeran: talked with Jumin, Jumin agreed to help Saeyoung, Eight was smart, Saeyoung got here,  

 

Saeran: they were instantly all over each other, posted proof here, Jumin was an idiot, Saeyoung and I had a fight, Eight appreciated my food,

 

Saeran: Eight’s boss called, we dodged the bullet we think, I’m cleaning the kitchen while those two are fluffing though Eight should be working.

 

[808 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Lmao, yeah that pretty much sums it up

 

808: ………

 

Yoosung: Why are you three always scheming around?! T___T

 

Yoosung: What happened with honesty?!

 

707: Just gonna stand there and watch me cry ~

 

Saeran: But that’s alright because I love the way you lie..

 

707: I love the way you lie ~

 

808: Meow ~

 

Zen: Lmao, I thought you were a bunny?

 

808: I don’t know what sounds a bunny makes and I also don’t know that song, so..

 

707: So cute!! >_<

 

707: Wait, but why are you here?

 

707: You’re working?

 

808: I’m sitting right next to you, all you have to do is turn your head and look..

 

808: I can’t concentrate T__T

 

707: is that my fault? T_T

 

808: You’ve been distracting since the day you first appeared on my screen, that’s nothing new

 

808: It does seem like you’re getting more distracting lately though..

 

Zen: Was that a confession in some weird language?

 

Saeran: Hardly, merely a statement of his condition.

 

Saeran: It’s a bigger confession when he calls my brother ‘special’ and actually means it in a good way

 

Saeran: Unlike the rest of us

 

808: It’s not important that any of you understand anything I say to Seven, so don’t think this hardly about it

 

808: Also, an item?

 

808: We haven’t even spent one day together yet, also a relationship with me is impossible lolol

 

Jaehee: I prefer not understanding a word of it anyways, and I agree with Eight. Assuming anything between Seven and him is way too soon, and very inappropriate

 

707: I prefer none of you people understanding it as well!

 

808: Thank you, Jaehee.

 

Jaehee: ^^

 

Zen: Lol, you two are finally becoming friends?

 

Saeran: He scored her a vacation lol

 

707: How to make instant friends with Jaehee lolol

 

Jaehee: We were never enemies.. And I never hated him either

 

808: Can’t blame her for being careful.

 

808: Yoosung got awfully quiet.. He usually says hi when I log in

 

Zen: Maybe he made MC puke again

 

Jaehee: I wish her the best of luck. Sadly I have to go, Mr. Han finished his meeting

 

808: Tell him hi ~

 

707: Ya, and tell him thanks from me!

 

Saeran: Let him know that I am planning his death as we speak. And also, that I would like his assistance in getting away from this place in a week or so.

 

Zen: Tell him he’s the worst asshole to ever walk this planet, and that I look forward to Sae’s assassination of him

 

707: I don’t think you should look forward to that..

 

808: Yeah, I don’t think it’s the kind of assassination you’d enjoy..

 

808: Jumin will however most likely enjoy it very much.

 

808: Maybe it’s a part of their kink as well.  

 

808: So good for them ~

 

Zen: ……

 

Zen: OMG WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!!!

 

Zen: Great, now I can’t get those images out of my head

 

Zen: ffs

 

808: Don’t assume I’m some innocent delicate flower again.

 

Zen: Seven, say something, you know I didn’t mean it like that!

 

707: marry me ~

 

Zen: I feel betrayed.. T____T

 

Saeran: I told you not to dig your own grave lolol

 

Jaehee: That’s.. More than I ever wanted to know about Mr. Han..

 

Jaehee: .. I’m off

 

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

 

 

Zen: Let’s talk about something else!

 

Zen: [Image attached]

 

Zen: Look, the show I auditioned for is a hospital show lolol

 

Zen: I’m gonna be a doctor! But I’m scared more hearts will fail than be saved since I’m so handsome ~~

 

808: Then you’d be a horrible doctor, and should consider a career change.

 

Zen: Good thing I’m an actor haha. You didn’t even look at the pic did you?

 

808: Nope. I hope you get the role though

 

Zen: Thanks ^^

 

Zen: It still hurts a little that you don’t even look at them;;

 

808: Fine, I’ll look if it’ll make you stop crying

 

707: Eight doesn’t like crying or sorry people lolol

 

808: That’s not true. I don’t like it with you, because I don’t know what to do to make you feel better, and that makes me angry with myself, and I don’t know how to deal with that either.

 

808: Zen’s whining is just really annoying

 

Zen: Thanks, I love you too xD

 

Saeran: **_That_** was a confession.

 

808: Don’t analyze me..

 

707: Is the floor clean from the mess you made? -.-

 

Saeran: Oh, so scary ~

 

707: So what kink was it Jumin had again, Elly?

 

Saeran: I’ll murder you both and make Eight a POI instead, he’s much easier to deal with

 

808: Good luck in trying lolol

 

808: Hold on a second

 

808: That’s strange

 

707: Something wrong?

 

Saeran: Other than your head, you mean

 

808: just looked at Zen’s selfie, and found something odd

 

707: You did?

 

707: Nothing seems out of the ordinary..

 

808: Zen, did you get a new bodyguard or something?

 

Zen: What? No, I don’t think so

 

Zen: I don’t really know them, but I didn’t ask for new ones since they’re doing fine?

 

Zen: They’re so intimidating it’s hard to communicate with them lol

 

707: they’re there to protect you, and you don’t bother to get to know them?

 

707: That’s dumber than Yoosung making his wife puke with raw chicken xD

 

808: Saeyoung

 

707: Ya, no time for lectures. I’m off and on it, do not worry!

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Zen: I’M IN DANGER?!;;;

 

808: Relax, it’s probably nothing Seven can’t handle pretty fast.

 

Saeran: Now that you’re getting more famous, you need to get used to the fact that there are always people who’ll be out to ruin you.

 

Zen: That’s not really a comfort -.-

 

808: He’s right. But the level of threat most of these people are like.. Preschool  level scary lol

 

808: amateurs

 

Saeran: Which means they’re barely learning to fight with sticks compared to people like Saeyoung and Eight.

 

Saeran: You have nothing to worry about.

 

808: Of course not.

 

Zen: Alright, I’ll trust you guys with it then..

 

808: I have to work, so Seven will be the one to handle it.

 

808: … And now that he is working, suddenly I feel like I can as well. So I’m off.

 

808: Take care, and call if anything gets weird.

 

Saeran: I’ll help Saeyoung if he ends up needing it, but I doubt it.

 

Zen: Yeah, thanks for looking out for me. And thanks for looking at the pic lol

 

Saeran: Lololol, guess it turned out to be a good thing that he doesn’t take any interest in your face

 

Zen: Ikr, who knew **_that_** could actually be a good thing?! O__O

 

Zen: I’m so shocked lol

 

808: Nw. See you later then.

 

[808 has left the chatroom]


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to two amazing people, who has blessed this fanfic with more awesome fanart of the little bunneh, that you should go check out!
> 
> http://pixievhenan.deviantart.com/art/Agent-808-aka-Bunneeeeh-644002264 - by pixievhenan!
> 
> http://frostlesskiss.tumblr.com/post/152732521270/i-think-youre-forgetting-that-this-cute-little - by frostlesskiss!
> 
> Thank you so much for these awesome drawings to the both of you, can't even begin to explain how happy I get whenever I look at them!

Two sleepless days later.. Well sleepless on Eight and Seven’s part that is, the blonde were still glued to the chair by his computer, working intensely in order to meet the deadline. And to Seven’s frustration, on even more cases he had received shortly after the first one. Seven had only left his side to bring him food or change of clothes, or anything else of the sort. Other than that, he had been busy staying put, forcing the blonde to take breaks whenever he deemed it necessary, and gone through all the files Saeran had found. Of course, the more he found out and the more he watched him work so intensely, the more he wanted to drag the younger out of the place right then and there. But he also admitted to have gained a greater understanding as to why it was difficult, nearly impossible for him to leave. But the thing was, now he had an even bigger problem. He knew Saeran planed on leaving 3 days later, but he really.. Didn’t want to. Or couldn’t, yeah, that was definitely the word. So even if it wasn’t the smartest thing in the world to keep hanging around, he had already decided he wouldn’t be going home with his brother. He would have to go home eventually, of course, but.. He just needed more time. Just a little more time.

Since it was the day of the deadline, Seven had let the blonde work in peace. He didn’t seem to really struggle with it, just sitting there silently typing and shifting his looks between his screens, as if the world around him didn’t even exist. Except for one troublemaking redheaded detail of the world that kept staring at him worriedly. He didn’t even register it himself, before he somehow ended up dozing off with his chin resting on the younger’s shoulder.

 It was the gentle touch of small hand brushing it’s finger through his mess of hair, and a low whispering, that woke him up about another hour later. He didn’t say anything immediately though, as he noticed the blonde was on the phone.

 

“Mh, it’s done.. Everything, yes.. Yes, sir.. Understood..”

 

Eight sighed a bit as he ended the call and turned his head towards the sleepy looking redhead, that just smiled relieved back at him. “You should go to bed.. Saeyoung.”

 

Seven shook his head and poked the blondes jaw lightly with his nose. “Nope, yup? no, yes..? Negative, bunny.. Not before you do anyways. You’re voice sounds much better.. Still hurts?”

 

“Negative.. Tickles.” The younger giggled and grabbed the red hair, pulling it lightly without any real force in it. “Stop it.. Wanna go to bed?”

 

“Hmm.. Nah, I got a better idea to what you should do now, since you’re free.”

 

“Your good ideas usually means trouble..”

 

The redhead leaned closer in again, just to take in the scent of the blonde by the crook of his neck, with a tired grin. The smell was so sweet and calming that it had him completely addicted to it, from the moment he had first really noticed it, and now he was stealing all the chances he possibly could to take it in. It didn’t make it any easier to stop himself from doing it, that the blonde didn’t seem to mind it one bit. “..I can think of some really bad trouble I’d like to be making, that’s true..” He mumbled lowly, almost getting drunk on the scent enough to bite down on that pale slender neck. Really hard. Hard enough for it to leave a mark that wouldn’t disappear again anytime soon. He quickly kicked his own thoughts out of the way, before they could remove the little sense of self-control he still had left, and smiled warmly at the younger. “But this is a really good idea, I swear! And something that’ll make you feel really good before bed. Not.. That this came out sounding any better, but yeah..”

 

“I see.. And that would be what?” The younger smiled weakly, letting the redhead do exactly as he pleased, even tilting his head a bit to give him more room. He didn’t really know why, but didn’t feel any need to question his own body’s respond to the redhead. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what kind of bodily contact lovers shared, or.. Well, that anyone could share. Having spent more than enough time on the internet, he was well aware how babies were made. But never having actually experienced any of the natural needs, that actually led to that kind of contact on his own body before, it was completely alien to him. He could tell something was really different in him, whenever they were this close, but he didn’t know what, or what it wanted. He just knew he somehow wanted the redhead even closer, but he didn’t know what else to do with it. “Except for food.. I don’t have the energy..”

 

“And by food, you mean carrots. Sigh, why didn’t I bring my HB chips.. I’m so sad, you should comfort me.”

 

“Should have said so earlier..”

 

“Oh, why?”

 

“I got some in the basement.. Also the soda you like so much. Asked for it when I first started studying you for the agency..”

 

The older blinked and pulled away, straightening his back. “You serious?”

 

“To understand your habits better? That was the excuse at least.. I was just curious, really.. Completely forgot about having them.. We can get them when we wake up..”

 

“How is it even possible to forgot about such things?!” Seven gasped theatrically, faking a fainting. “Oh, dearest god of HB chips, I swear he didn’t mean it! This poor lost child does not know how truly lost he is, I beg of you to light his way out of the darkness!”

 

Eight tilted his head a bit by the display, but then started laughing warmly. “Sorry, another god demands my devotion.. But, what was it you wanted to do?”

 

“Oh! Well you see..” The redhead smirked as he got up on his feet, and pulled the blonde up on his as well. “I won’t be joining, but it will be fun!”

 

“You’re plenty fun for me.. But I’m not really in the mood..”

 

“Right?! God Seven, the defender of justice, shall forever take care of any needs the bunny may have!”

 

“Did you seriously just dab with that line? So tacky..” Saeran sighed, as he appeared in the door with a raised brow. “Could you stop goofing around and just go to bed? I’ll be happy to carry Eight if he passes out, but if you hit the floor, you can lay there and suffer.”

 

“Touch him, and you’ll hit the floor before I do.” Seven just smiled brightly back at his brother, before turning his head towards the blonde again. “Seriously though, back to the fun you’re gonna have, which is.. Taking a shower! We’ll go to bed after.”

 

Saeran sighed a little. “You two haven’t been sleeping for two days, and he’s been working the whole time. I doubt a shower is on a top priority list, at least not over sleep.”

 

Eight kept his eyes locked on Seven’s honey golden ones, and reached up to bury his fingers in the red messy hair. “It’s not a bad idea, actually.. It would be good to be relaxed before sleep.. I’ll do that.”

 

“That’s a good bunny!” The older nodded, smiling wider by the caressing he received. “Call me, if you want help with drying your hair again this time, okay?”

 

“Why? He and I had such a great time last time. It was really fun.” Saeran smirked with a shrug.

 

“You burned his ear..”

 

“And I triple slapped him.. But I prefer Saeyoung, no offense..” Eight added, rolling his eyes over them, as he left the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

“Right, maybe you should dry his hair this time. I’ll change the sheets for you guys instead.” Saeran noted when he took into second thought. “I bet it needs to get changed.”

 

“… Have you been through every corner of this house?” Seven smiled warmly, patting his brother on the shoulder as he passed him to place himself in the living room instead. “You really have become so domestic!”

 

Saeran followed him with a raised brow. “I had to, since I have a pig as a room-mate.” He smiled weakly as his brother crashed onto the couch. “I’m just making myself useful, now the two of you have been locked up in that room.. Don’t fall asleep there.”

 

“I would never! I’m gonna check the chat, and check in with Zen if he’s there. Oh!” He looked towards Saeran with sincerity in his eyes this time. “Thanks, for taking care of everything while we were busy with work and such.. I didn’t mean to make fun of it, I really do appreciate it. Miyung does too.”

 

This had Saeran stiffen up, and he shook off making a face. “Please stop saying cheesy crap like that.. Alright, I know you do, and I don’t need to be told that Eight does either. Just.. Gosh..” He turned around, quickly disappearing to change the sheets in the bedroom.

 

“Lolol, so adorable Saeran!” Seven laughed after him, as he fished his phone out of his pocket and logged into the chat. “SAERAAAN! I LOVE YOU!”

 

“JUST SHUT UP!”

 

Laughing even louder, he turned his eyes towards the chat, letting his brother to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoosung: Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom^^

 

Yoosung: I just wish she would stop nagging me about every little thing!

 

Yoosung: MC’s been teasing me all day calling me Cinderella..

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Wanna borrow my dress to go with it? :3

 

Zen: DO IT!!

 

Zen: That would look hilarious xD

 

707: [Imaged attached]

 

Zen: NOT YOU!

 

Zen: Your crossdressing have scarred me for life -.-

 

707: Why, I’m good at it! ^^

 

Zen: That’s why.. Can’t believe I actually fell for your stupid maid one and thought it was that Vanderwood person.

 

Zen: I can’t believe Vanderwood is a dude either -.-

 

707: Lolol should I have set you guys up?

 

Zen: Shut up. Most of our group might be gay, but I’m not

 

707: Hm.. You sure about that? You’ll never really know unless you try!!

 

Yoosung: HOLD ON!!

 

Yoosung: Why is it better that I jump into a dress? -_-

 

Zen: Well.. Because you would be very embarrassed, and that would be so fun to see lolol

 

Yoosung: I might be good at it too!

 

Yoosung: Then what will you do? ^^

 

707: There’s only one way to find out for sure!

 

707: Let’s do it at the next party!

 

Zen: What? O.o

 

707: Let’s have everybody crossdress!

 

707: It would be so much fun!

 

Zen: I will never ever, for any reason whatsoever dress like a girl

 

Yoosung: I just imagined Jumin’s face if you dressed him as one..

 

707: Ooooh!

 

Yoosung: I don’t wanna die, so let’s not.. T__T

 

Zen: Stuff Eight in one lol

 

707: That’s.. Haha.. God..

 

707: Don’t say stuff like that, **_seriously_**

****

707: I want to do that now T____T

 

707: I’m weak lolol

 

Yoosung: Lmao hang in there Seven, you can do it!! ( ＾◡＾)

 

707: You

 

707: Don’t

 

707: Know

 

707: **_How_**

 

707: **_DIFFICULT_**

 

707: it is

 

Zen: One sentence please..

 

707: To keep your hands to yourself when you’ve found the **holy grail** ^^’

 

Zen: Lolol getting desperate much? xD

 

707: You have no clue ^^

 

707: But I am a very good.. Uhm

 

707: ………

 

707: Yeah, no. Who am I trying to fool lolololol

 

Yoosung: I don’t think you’re fooling anyone but yourself at this point ^^

 

707: Anyways, had any other troubles, Zen?

 

Zen: He’s trying to dodge the subject xD

 

707: Yes, yes I am. but I also only came here while Eight is showering so we can go to bed

 

707: just to check up on you ^^

 

Zen: Did he manage his work alright?

 

707: Why do you ask? o.o

 

Yoosung: Lol because you’ve been a mess with worry for the past two days

 

Yoosung: He’s a part of the family now, we get worried too!

 

Yoosung: And it must have been serious if you were that worried

 

Zen: Yeah. Even Jumin got worried lolol

 

707: Guess I’ve worried everyone..

 

707: Sorry about that. Everything is fine!

 

707: The assholejerkbastard called yesterday and loaded more work on him, so I got worried.

 

707: I guess it just shocked me a bit, when the job he already had was quite a heavy one

 

707: But he really wasn’t joking when he said they’re loading everything I used to handle onto him hahah..

 

707: I’ve been watching him work for some time now, but not up this close..

 

707: But he did it. I won’t say I’m amazed by how, cause I’ve seen it and it wasn’t pretty at all ^^

 

707: I am way more amazed by the fact he is alive and functional, and I wanna go kick their asses so SO bad hahahahahahaha (⌐■‿■)

 

707: Sorry, I know I must seem like I’ve lost it

 

Yoosung: Don’t apologize

 

Yoosung: We understand it ^^

 

Zen: Ya. Well.. No, I don’t know what you’re talking about, cause you and your addiction to secrets

 

Zen: But I get that it’s serious. I just wish you’d involve us more.

 

707: I’m not addicted to secrets. But this is sensitive matters, not only to Eight, but in general.

 

707: the less you know the better in this specific case lolol

 

707: At least for the time being

 

Zen: I just get worried about you guys, can’t really help it. We all do.

 

707: I’m still trying to progress what I read in all those files, so I guess I’m just a bit more on edge than usual.

 

707: But we’re doing good, I swear.

 

Yoosung: Was it really that bad? .___.

 

707: It’s bad. That’s all I’m gonna say about it.

 

707: I’m sorry, but Eight has barely looked at them himself yet

 

707: I really am sorry I can’t say more

 

Zen: don’t be sorry, none of it is your fault

 

Yoosung: He hasn’t?

 

707: Lol no, I just told you he’s been working non-stop for the past two days

 

Yoosung: Right >_<

 

Yoosung: Take good care of him, now you’re there. He must be burned out lol

 

Zen: Lol, I bet he’s been all over him the whole time. No need to tell him to

 

707: Yup, no need to tell me lolol

 

707: Eight’s out of the shower, so I’m gonna run. Just had to check up on Zen lololol

 

Zen: Thanks. I’ll call if anything happens, so don’t worry too much about me

 

Zen: Just take good care of yourselves ^^

 

Yoosung: Yeah, and cheer up Seven! ^^

 

707: (⌐■‿■) toodles ~

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

* * *

 

 “Please, Miyung, cover yourself properly after getting out of the shower!” Seven halfheartedly scolded the blonde who now stood by the fridge with a soda in his hands, sending him the most adorable confused look, wearing nothing but a pair of purple briefs.

 

Saeran chuckled amused with his nose in a book by the dining table, as his brother rushed to Eight and quickly got him wrapped up in his hoodie, even pulling the hat over his head. “It’s nothing I haven’t already seen, so there’s no need to be so worked up about it, Saeyoung.”

 

“That’s the problem!” Seven barked back at him, before looking down at the blue eyes that simply stared right back up at him with an amused sparkle in them. Which only hit him twice as hard, now that the blonde was wrapped up in his hoodie. Clearing his throat, he shook his head.  “.. Please don’t let other people see you like this, alright?” He mumbled with an awkward smile. “And stop looking at me like that, god..”

 

“You’re blushing.. Is it really that embarrassing?” Eight tilted his head innocently, as if he didn’t know exactly what kinds of thoughts went through the redhead’s mind, or enjoyed the reactions of the older at all.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean, you’re being too brutal on me lol.” Seven sighed, guiding the younger into the living room, Eight exhaustedly yawning and barely keeping his eyes open. “Come on, let’s get your hair dry so we can go to bed. We can sit down on the couch. Saeran, would you mind fetching the blow-dryer?”

 

“Sure. Be right there.” The other Choi-twin mumbled in a small yawn and closed the book, before he got up and went to the bathroom as the other two got comfortable on the couch. It took him only a couple of minutes to locate both the blow-dryer and a hairbrush, but still a minute too long it seemed. Cause both of them had already crashed and were sound asleep by the time he returned to them. He sighed. “Change of plans I guess..” Grabbing his phone and took a picture of the two, before he placed the blow-dryer and the hairbrush on the table.

 

* * *

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

Saeran: Seriously..

 

Saeran: I only left them for a couple of minutes

 

Yoosung: Did something happen? o.o

 

[Jumin has entered the chatroom]

 

[Zen has left the chatroom]

 

Saeran: Maybe you should consider finding a way to make up with him, Jumin

 

Jumin: To do that, he would have to actually talk to me

 

Jumin: And he is giving me no chance to do so

 

Jumin: There’s nothing I can do about it, if he refuses to discuss it with me.

 

Yoosung: You can’t really blame him lol

 

Jumin: I’m not blaming him, I do take full responsibility of him being mad at me ^^

 

Jumin: Back to something more interesting, did something happen with Seven and Eight?

 

Saeran: 

 

Saeran: This..

 

Saeran: I was getting the blow-dryer for Eight, but I guess that’s pointless now

 

Jumin: You don’t have the heart to wake them?

 

Saeran: Will you look at them?

 

Saeran: After the days they’ve had, no I don’t have the heart to fucking wake them up. I’m not made of stone -.-

 

Yoosung: He let Eight borrow his hoodie..? O_O

 

Yoosung: Omg..

 

Yoosung: Seven.. ^_^ So good for him ~

 

Jumin: Why is it he always seems to be hiding the boy?

 

Saeran: More like he forced it on him. Eight doesn’t bother to dress straight after a shower, and according to Seven, even I would turn into a rapist on the spot lololol

 

Saeran: He’s hopeless

 

Jumin: I see. So you can honestly and without even the slightest doubt say you wouldn’t lay a hand on the boy, even if you were allowed? :)

 

Yoosung: Omg Jumin lololol

 

Yoosung: It doesn’t work like that. Don’t tease Saeran just because he’s grown attached to him

 

Saeran: Of course I wouldn’t.

 

Saeran: And wtaf Yoosung.. I’m not attached

 

Yoosung: There’s no need to hide that you really care for him ^^

 

Saeran: I give up..

 

Jumin: So you do admit it would be a possibility?

 

Saeran: No!

 

Saeran: Stop putting words into my mouth

 

Yoosung: Do you want him to or something? xD

 

Saeran: Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you -_-

 

Saeran: I respect my brother, besides, there’s no way that’s ever gonna happen. Eight wouldn’t allow anyone but Seven near him like that. He’d kill me on the spot

 

Saeran: Not even speaking figuratively, he really would

 

Jumin: Then that’s good

 

Yoosung: HOW IS THAT GOOD?!;;;

 

Jumin: シ

 

Saeran: According to you, you wouldn’t mind it anyways, being all content with it and such  (-‿◦☀)

 

Jumin: I simply demand to know what goes on with what is mine, before it actually happens

 

Saeran: You do not own me.

 

Jumin: We will have to see about that now, won’t we ♡

 

Yoosung: You two are scaring me.. ( ^ヮ^)

 

Saeran: -.-

 

Yoosung: Wait.. He has let Seven.. You know?!

 

Yoosung: That’s so soon!

 

Yoosung: (・▃・)!!!

 

Yoosung: ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

Yoosung: I mean I knew they were close, but not THAT close x_x

 

Yoosung: Why am I always the last one to find out things T___T

 

Saeran: You can relax, all they do is cuddle and pet each other lol

 

Saeran: No real action happening there whatsoever

 

Jumin: Really? That’s sort of surprising

 

Saeran: I know. I thought Saeyoung was a man of actions, but I guess not

 

Yoosung: I’m sure he’s just being extra careful?

 

Saeran: I suppose, but I don’t get why.

 

Saeran: I’m pretty sure Eight would let him do anything he pleases lmao

 

Jumin: Maybe that’s exactly why

 

Yoosung: Yeah, he seems to be really worried about him. Maybe he just doesn’t want to push him too hard

 

Saeran: I don’t think it’s a matter of pushing him.

 

Saeran: But yes. Maybe Saeyoung is scared of forcing anything on him, considering the past Eight has.

 

Yoosung: I wish you would tell us about it.. I really wanna know! >_<

 

Saeran: .. As I can see my brother said earlier, I can’t tell you anything right now.

 

Jumin: Sometimes the best way to set a trapped soul free, is by forcing it out of its prison

 

Jumin: I’ve been wanting to tell Seven this, but I haven’t had the time to call him

 

Jumin: so I’m just gonna put it here for him to see next time he checks the history

 

Saeran: I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but he will achieve nothing by forcing him out of the agency

 

Jumin: I am not talking about the agency, my sweet kitten :)

 

Saeran: Don’t ever call me that, I swear, I will cut your throat -.-

 

Saeran: If you’re not talking about the agency, than I fail to understand what you’re on about

 

Yoosung: I don’t understand it either ¯\\(º_o)/¯

 

Yoosung: I wish you people would speak more clearly..

 

Jumin: It is not necessary for you to understand it, as I’m sure Seven will get the message perfectly clear ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

Jumin: And with that, do not hesitate to call me at any time

 

Yoosung: Stop excluding the rest of us all the time!! ._.

 

Yoosung: Oops, gotta go ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

[Yoosung has left the chatroom]

 

Saeran: Lol, he’s really in a tight leash

 

Jumin: It’s good for him, he’s going to be a father soon

 

Saeran: I guess. Now that we’re alone, I want you to get the group together, when I get back.

 

Jumin: I see. Consider it done.

 

Saeran: V included.

 

Jumin: That’s.. More difficult to accomplish. Mind if I ask why?

 

Saeran: I obviously miss all of your ugly faces, and thought it would be nice with a girl’s night out

 

Jumin: Alright then, I’ll let all the ladies know

 

Saeran: Also, I’m gonna crash at your place for a while

 

Jumin: My pleasure. But what about Seven?

 

Jumin: You’re not planning on coming back together?

 

Jumin: I refuse to have that abuser anywhere near my Elizabeth the 3rd

 

Saeran: He haven’t said anything, but I don’t think he’s planning to go home right now. I honestly can’t tell what he’s thinking most of the time -_-

 

Jumin: It would become a problem if he decides to stay there for longer than reasonable is.

 

Saeran: I don’t think he’s that insane. But I can tell it’ll be hard for him to leave.

 

Jumin: Especially if it’s not guaranteed if they’ll see each other like that. I can understand that.

 

Jumin: But he still needs to have his senses collected about it, no matter the difficulty.

 

Saeran: Don’t say shit like that, idiot. They’ll see each other again -.-

 

Saeran: I’ll guarantee it if no one else will.

 

Jumin: You’re very passionate about it.

 

Jumin: I like that attitude.

 

Saeran: … We can talk more about it when we see each other. I’m gonna go steal the bed ^^

 

Jumin: you really didn’t wake them up?

 

Saeran: Would you have the heart to? -.-

 

Jumin: I would have carried them there myself if I had to.

 

Saeran: Do you have any idea of how heavy Saeyoung is?

 

Saeran: Eight is tiny enough, so I wouldn’t mind. But there’s no way in hell that I’m gonna break my back carrying my jackass of a brother ^^

 

Jumin: Well, they do seem pretty cozy there, so I suppose it’s fine. But cover them up at least.

 

Saeran: Okay, dad.

 

Jumin: I do hope that’s not my new nickname.

 

Jumin: It would be troublesome if they went and got sick

 

Saeran: …

 

Saeran: Bye

 

Jumin: I love you, kitten ♡

 

Saeran: Go get shot by a sixty year old giant in a fucking diaper

 

Jumin: Where would one find such a giant?

 

Saeran: I didn’t say anywhere I was alright with everybody knowing any of this, so you and I are gonna have so much fun when I see you ^^

 

Jumin: No need to excite me further, meow  ♡

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drawings and anything else of the bunneh or generally inspired by this fandom is more than welcome and will be embraced with warm open arms! No need to ask or be shy about it, it is only so very much enchouraging <3
> 
> All the love and support this fic recieves is extremely enchouraging, I really am so, so grateful for all of it ＼(＾O＾)／
> 
> Hope you have a great day, and that you enjoyed the chapter!! ^___^


	11. Chapter 11

MC: So lemme get this straight.. Just one sec, I’m trying to picture this

 

707: What’s so difficult about it?

 

MC: It’s just.. What kind of face did Saeran make?

 

707: He had the face of a 4yo in a lot of fucking trouble lololol

 

MC: I’m just..

 

MC: Wow xD

 

707: I know xD

 

Saeran: I was seriously scared, no jokes..

 

707: It’s your own damn fault xD

 

Saeran: THERE WAS A SPIDER **OKAY**?!

 

Saeran: ¬_¬

 

707: I hate them too. But I don’t go throwing everything around and screamin like a little girl about it lolol

 

707: And I do not spill my sodas on and with that destroy irreplaceable objects over it

 

707: And I most certainly DO NOT then take the same irreplaceable object and frantically tri to kill the spider with it lolololol

 

707: In those cases, I freeze, just to make sure the spider ain’t going nowhere, and then I get rid of my soda and the irreplaceable object

 

707: And then I go ninja on the godforsaken thing ⌐■-■

 

Saeran: Well I’m sorry I’m not all coll like you, mister i-need-to-buy-a-new-keyboard-cause-i-just-smacked-my-other-one-to-pieces-cause-there-was-a-spider-on-it         

 

Saeran: (⇀‸↼)

 

MC: That’s not even close to be the same.. xD

 

707: COOL**

 

707: AND THAT WAS A DUMB KEYBOARD, YOU K.O’ED A BOOK ABoUT CODING

 

707: **_CODING_**   (>.<)

 

707: That **_Eight_** wrote, and that **_I_** didn’t get the chance to read!! (ヽ `д´)┌┛★)`з゜)

 

MC: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT

 

MC: And Eight did what again? xD

 

707: He just like.. Stared at the sad remains of what used to be his book for a full five minutes. Just stared at it, saying nothing

 

707: Doing nothing

 

707: Nothing on his face at all

 

707: I admit I got kinda scared for a second too xD

 

707: And Saeran just sat there and stared at him like he was on the death row lmao

 

Saeran: I was so sure I had seen the end of my days, god.. (╥﹏╥)

 

707: And then after staring at the book-corpse for so long, Eight simply took his coffee and said

 

707: “I kept it cause it was the first program I made..”

 

707: Then he smiled ever so cutely at Saeran and said “I remember it all so is fine. But now you know to be careful with other people’s stuff.” (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 

707: And then he just walked away like that

 

707: Saeran was at the point of crying hahahaha xD

 

Saeran: He’d make one hell of a parent someday, god.. (╥﹏╥)

 

MC: He doesn’t need to become one someday  

 

MC: He already got you two lololol

 

[Jaehee has entered the chat]

 

Jaehee: … That boy really must have an ridiculous amount of patience.

 

Jaehee: You should consider yourself lucky that he didn’t get mad

 

Saeran: Oh, I do. The way he just.. God..

 

Jaehee: You learned an important lesson then. Always treat borrowed items as treasures no matter what it is

 

Saeran: I really don’t need another lecture x__x

 

707: Ya, I think Eight took plenty good care of that lololol

 

Jaehee: It’s a relief to know you two have a proper adult in your lives

 

707: Don’t worry, I shall ruin him soon enough

 

707: And hello, Jaehee! ^^

 

Jaehee: Please don’t -.-

 

MC: Hi Jaehee ~

 

Jaehee: MC, how’s the food poisoning? :)

 

MC: Oh, it really wasn’t all that bad.. ^^’

 

MC: And not a delicious experience either, so I’d rather not share with everyone

 

MC: … But it really wasn’t all that bad! ^^’

 

707: Lol, you’re too good for him.

 

707: I know I keep saying that, but you are lololol

 

Saeran: Ya. You need to be careful, with the baby and all. Don’t eat crappy stuff just because Yoosung can’t cook

 

Jaehee: I am sure Yoosung didn’t serve her raw chicken on purpose

 

Saeran: It doesn’t remove the fact that she ended up sick because of it, and she should be really careful

 

Jaehee: That’s true. Mr. Han said he’d be happy to pay for a chef for the rest of the pregnancy

 

707: Seriously lol?

 

707: So generous lolol

 

707: lolololol

 

Saeran: He’s up to something -.-

 

MC: well.. If anyone would be able to tell, it would be you I suppose

 

Saeran: What’s that supposed to mean? (- ‸ -)

 

MC: Little kitten, meow ~

 

Saeran: Please, not you too.. Just..

 

Saeran: I can’t..

 

707: Saeran has had a very rough morning, I don’t think we should tease him too much

 

Jaehee: o_O

 

Saeran: … Thank you. I appreciate that.

 

707: Ya

 

707: We should let it up to the scientists to figure out if DOES JUMIN HAN IS MAKING SAERAN PURR?!

 

Saeran: IMMA FREAKING RIP YOU TO TINY PUZZLE PIECES

 

Saeran: AND THEN TIE THEM TO A THOUSAND FUCKINGG BIRDS

 

Saeran: SO THEY CAN SCATTER YOU ALL OVER THE COUNTRY YOU PIECE OF TOTAL SHIT

 

707: Piece of total shit*

 

707: I’m a proud piece of shit, and I feel honored that you love me so much you’d want me all over the place (´ε｀ )♡

 

Saeran: SOMBEY PLEAAD TAKE MT PHONEG FROM ME I AM NOT OKEY

 

MC: Lmao, I think Saeran lost his shit lololol

 

707: Oh, he had it together at one point?

 

Jaehee: Omg..

 

707: Omg INDEED who ever knew!!

 

707: Lololol dude don’t throw pillows at me

 

Jeahee: Yes, you might hurt their feelings

 

MC: #PillowsFeelsMattersToo

 

707: SAERAN DON’T HATE ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

Saeran: Fuck you

 

707: Ow..

 

707: Sorry to break your heart bro, I’m into a lot, but not that lololololol

 

707: I mean I’d do basicly anything for a brother, but keep it within reason

 

707: You’ll have to keep going to Jumin for that sort of service lmfao

 

Jaehee: I’ll pretend like I’ve haven’t heard any of that..

 

MC: *pretends not to be trash for a moment*

 

Saeran: Sometimes I don’t understand how we are related..

 

707: Aw, don’t say that. You should try be a little more like me, it’s great!

 

Saeran: One time I did try passing myself off as you, but it made me want to kill myself

 

707: I bet you looked great though!

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Jaehee: that was rather quick, fleeing like that

 

MC: Is everything alright there, Saeran?

 

Saeran: Uhm.. Well. That depends. You know Eight’s been in his office pretty much all day. I think things are fine

 

MC: Yes, you mentioned he was looking at some files

 

Jaehee: The files you brought him I take?

 

Jaehee: .. Saeran?

 

MC: o.o

 

Jaehee: I think he went mia

 

MC: Seem like it

 

MC: Something must have happened. Do you think it’s serious?

 

Jaehee: I can only imagine it is, when I imagine what those files contains.

 

Jaehee: But I obviously can’t confirm anything

 

MC: Guessing around won’t do much good.

 

Jaehee: You’re right. But one thing is for sure, it can’t be any good either.

 

[Jumin has entered the chatroom]

 

MC: Jumin, how was the meeting ^^

 

Jumin: MC, good evening. It went smoothly, is asual

 

Jumin: Very boring. Too boring for me to want to invite the guy to the party

 

MC: Please don’t say that, who was it?

 

Jumin: Oh. A fashion designer my father has taken an interest in.

 

Jumin: Very boring, trust me.

 

Jaehee: I’ll send him your contact information, MC. He designs baby and toddler fashion, so I bet that’s right up your ally ^^

 

MC: It’s.. Not really, but thanks Jaehee ^^

 

Jaehee: No worries, just doing my job ^^

 

Jumin: Why though?

 

Jaehee: Why I’m doing my job..? Really? -_-

 

Jumin: No, why invite him?

 

Jumin: He was terrible, all he ever talked about were babies (¬､¬)

 

Jumin: And he kept showing me baby photos of babies wearing the clothing he has made

 

Jumin: As if I would actually be interested in looking at such things, bringing samples of the clothes would have been enough

 

Jaehee: Those.. Were his samples, Mr. Han

 

Jumin: I meant of the actual clothing

 

MC: I feel so blessed that my baby is gonna have you as his uncle.. ^^

 

Jumin: Oh, it’s a boy?

 

Jumin: I can’t wait, I’ll spoil that kid rotten (^_^ )

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, have that horrible man send some clothes for my future nephew asap

 

MC: That.. Really isn’t necessary at all ^^’

 

Jumin: What are you talking about, of course it is

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

Jumin: My kitten left without even saying hi and goodbye?

 

Jumin: Oh. I see there’s trouble in the air.

 

Jaehee: It does appear so. Seven left rather suddenly

 

[707 has entered the chat]

 

707: I’m not your kitten, just closed down his app lolol

 

707: And yeah, sorry about that. Eight came out.

 

Jumin: Don’t fool me like that, it’s disgusting..

 

Jumin: So he managed to read the files?

 

707: Ya, he did. He’s talking them through with Saeran now

 

Jaehee: And you’re here instead of there?

 

707: Yeah, well..

 

707: There’s not really much I can do

 

707: Saeran has a lot more experience with uhm.. That sort of thing. I don’t really

 

707: I don’t have anything real to offer him but comfort

 

Jaehee: Is that a bad thing?

 

Jaehee: I’d imagine he’d need every drop of comfort the world has to offer

 

707: It’s not that. He just doesn’t need that right now, he needs to understand it first

 

MC: Hold your horses there

 

MC: Are you saying that he went through the same as Saeran?!

 

707: Lol, that’s perfect.

 

707: I over talked.. x_x

 

707: But.. Not exactly the same, no. Just something similar I think. Saeran haven’t really shared what he went through all that much with me, so

 

707: Don’t make me talk about more about it, please.

 

Jumin: Well now it all makes sense

 

Jaehee: I’m sorry, what does?

 

MC: It makes sense why Saeran went to him.

 

Jaehee: Oh..

 

Jumin: You boys really need to learn how to talk sooner

 

Jumin: It’s bad enough to learn that this agency are still very much active, when we thought we were over and done with them

 

Jumin: Now this too?

 

Jumin: Please excuse me, I think I need to go out and get some fresh air

 

Jumin: Before I say something I really want to but probably shouldn’t

 

Jumin: God have mercy on Mint Eye if they’re still active too

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, look into that right away. Put everything else on hold, I want answers.

 

Jaehee: But I’m fairly sure that Seven would already have kept on eye on that Mr. Han.

 

707: I did. You don’t have to worry about them. Saeran’s safe and fine.

 

Jumin: I don’t care, just do it.

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

707: I think maybe I should call him.. Should I?

 

Jaehee: Mr. Han seem to be quite upset about this. Maybe I should go talk to him instead.

 

MC: Hm.. No, Jaehee. I think it might be a really good idea if Seven talks to him.

 

Jaehee: I am not so sure with the mood his in now

 

707: Is it really that bad?

 

MC: Considering that he and Saeran has grown this, uhm.. Close. I think he might be more worried than upset. I can imagine he has seen some sides of Saeran we haven’t.

 

MC: Being friends and family, is not the same as being a lover to one that goes through traumatic experiences.

 

MC: I’m sure he’s just really concerned about Seven, if this means that Seven is going through something similar to what he experienced with Saeran while he was healing

 

707: Haah.. You really are the angelic voice of reason..

 

707: I get it now. I’m off then, see you later.

 

Jaehee: I suppose that does makes sense..

 

Jaehee: Then please take care of it, Seven. And good luck with everything.

 

MC: Keep your chins up ^^

 

707: Thank you ladies ~

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

 

Seven looked considering at his phone for a moment, standing in the door to the office, with Saeran and Eight sitting in the other end of the room by the computers. They didn’t exchange that many words, it was mostly Saeran who did the talking, whenever Eight highlighted a text he didn’t fully understand what really meant. At one point, the blonde had sighed, mumbling something along the lines of ‘wouldn’t be this annoying, if they had used codes’. And he kept apologizing to Saeran every time Saeran had explained, with an ‘I should have known that’ face, as if he was more embarrassed over his own lack of understanding, then he was angry or shocked over his own past. He seemed to be taking it well. Too well, and it pissed Seven off. He knew the blonde were strongly disconnected from his own emotions, and he understood it. But it just seemed so wrong to him that the blonde didn’t even show any sort of reaction towards something like this. Just something, anything. But no, there he was, looking like nothing were wrong in the world.

He wasn’t getting angry at Eight, of course he wasn’t. If anything he was about ready to sit down and do the crying for him, or hug him tight enough to force the tears out of him. If it wasn’t because he was actually too furious to do so. Eight should be angry. Eight should be exploding with need for revenge and resentment towards what was done to him. But he just kept sitting there studying it like Saeran was tutoring him in geography or something else stupidly normal like that. Feeling himself getting even more furious, Seven tightened his grip on his phone, before he disappeared into the kitchen and called up Jumin.

 

Eight looked back towards the door, when he felt the fuming Seven walking away. “.. He’s angry..”

 

Saeran frowned, but then smiled warmly with a nod. “You were able to tell? I’m impressed.. But I guess it shouldn’t be a surprise, you two are really well tuned in on each other.”

 

The blonde shrugged a bit. “I can hear in the way he breathes.. And moves around. He’s really easy to understand is all..”

 

“Are you’re able to read me too in the same way?”

 

“Saeyoung’s special.. You’re different.. But you’re not extremely hard to understand. It’s much easier on the chat with you though..  It’s kinda frustrating. You’re a little difficult sometimes..”

 

“Why is he so special?”

 

Eight blinked at the question. Thinking about it for a moment, he found himself confused by the fact that he had actually forgotten. But then, after another minute of thinking, he looked in Saeran’s direction and shrugged again. “Do I need a reason?”

 

Shaking his head, Saeran smiled even wider and seemed to be relaxing a bit more. That was good. If the reason didn’t matter anymore, it had to be a step in the right direction. “Not having a reason is better, if you ask me.. But yes, Saeyoung is very angry. It’s nothing you should be worried about, he isn’t angry with you.”

 

“Then why..? Did you do something.. Other than destroying my book?”

 

“.. No, it’s nothing like that, Eight..” Saeran looked towards the ceiling for a moment recalling their first eventful hours after waking up, putting his words together in his head, before he looked at the blonde again. “He’s just really, really mad at the people who did this.. You know, before you came into the chat, we originally thought the agency had disappeared. After Saeyoung got to me, I sort of..”

 

“Made me work my ass off with saving the little I could.. Yes, I remember.. The agency took a big hit.. Our boss was going insane. Never heard him that angry before.. Took a while to rebuild everything..”

 

“.. I didn’t know that.”

 

The blonde smiled weakly at him. “Saeyoung told you my name.. But not this?”

 

Saeran nodded lightly and shrugged with a shoulder. “He has his strange priorities. But I guess I should have figured that one out myself.”

 

“I should be worried, if he’s angry for me..”

 

“Why, it’s their fault, not yours?”

 

“Because.. Truth is, these guys aren’t really any worse.. Than I am.. Saeyoung too has done horrible things. And you too.. Bad guys everywhere..” He answered the Choi-twin, who looked baffled back at him.

 

“Eh.. You’re right, but.. You see..” He scratched his neck. He wasn’t really sure of what he could possibly say to argue with that, cause it was true. He knew it, he had felt the same way for a long while, when he was still recovering, and no one had really been able to give him an acceptable answer either.

 

“Saeran.. I know what they did ruined me.. I’m not defending them.. Just saying I’m not innocent. I deserve worse.. I think.. I got it easy. Those drugs.. It’s possible they’re the reason I’m not really.. Uhm.. Feeling anything bad.. I should be feeling like I deserve to die.. With all I’ve done. But I don’t?”

 

He looked at the blonde again, and shook his head. “No, you don’t deserve that. You wouldn’t have been here doing this to begin with, if it weren’t for them. And you do have the right to feel any emotions in the world, not only the ones they allow you to. But I know that’s not the answer you’re looking for.” He sighed, looking away with a low mumble. “At least they forgot a crazy little thing called love. They really are a bunch of retards.. Then again, they probably didn’t count you ever meeting anyone for possible..”

 

“You’re right.. Fact is, I did it.. I still do, and.. I’m not planning to stop.. So I’m really not any better..” Eight raised a brow over the last bit, that quickly made him snort. “Boss introduced me to Seven himself.. Seven led me to the rest of you.. I don’t usually do spying, but.. Guess that was just the first in a long line of mistakes..”

 

“Mistakes to our advantage though, so I’m not complaining..” Saeran nodded mostly to himself, smiling warmly over the fact that he had made a comment about love, and the younger had immediately responded to it with his twin in mind, instead of instinctively denying such a thing. The other half of him where nowhere near any positive feelings though. This conversation were just all too familiar, and it took him down the boulevard of memories he weren’t proud of. He had had the same talk with Jumin, back when they first really started talking, which in the end became the very beginning of their relationship. He had given Jumin so much hate back then, that he was actually impressed they even made it as far as they had. Of course, his brother had helped him too, but.. It had been Jumin that had given him all the answers he had needed.

This clicked a light switch on in his head, and he smiled weakly. “Eight.. Do you feel bad about it? Do you know what you do is wrong?”

 

Eight tilted his head a bit with a questioning look. “I do.. Sort of..? I told you, I don’t really feel like I should die for it, but.. I do feel sorry for the people I hurt..? Doesn’t take away the fact I still do it..”

 

“Do you think your boss feel bad or sorry for what he has done to you, or to anyone else for that matter?”

 

“… I.. I don’t know?”

 

“Would you  choose this life, if you got the chance to choose yourself?”

 

“What do you mean..?”

 

“Like.. If you could erase this life and start over?”

 

“… I would still live it, yes.”

 

“Really.. Why?” Saeran asked actually surprised.

 

Eight smiled a little, keeping his eyes on another file, even though he wasn’t really paying attention to it. It was merely just to have a place for his eyes to rest on.  “I met you guys..? I don’t regret that.. Even if the road to you was bad.. You’re all important to me.”

 

“.. Oh. I should have seen that one coming..” Saeran chuckled, mostly over the fact that the blonde hadn’t said ‘Saeyoung’, but had said ‘you guys’ instead. He wasn’t doubting that the younger genuinely cared for all the members of the RFA and his brother. But this statement included him as well, and he hadn’t really been prepared for that one, still getting used to people around him caring for him as well. “Well, let me try asking in another way then.”

 

“Go ahead..”

 

“Let’s say you could walk out that door, and could get a new life away from this. Just imagine it.”

 

“.. Okay?”

 

“Good. What does it look like? What would you be doing?”

 

He let the blonde think about it for a while. And he could tell that he did, the younger was thinking really hard. He knew it was an unfair question, and he feared that the question might have been too big, considering that the boy had never left this place and probably wouldn’t be able to imagine anything outside the house, in the real world with actual humans around him and choices to do anything he pleased. To be anyone he wanted to be.

 

But Eight simply sighed and nodded with a weak smile. “No, I probably wouldn’t be doing this.. I can’t say for sure, but.. I’d like to keep living like this..”

 

“I’m sorry, like this? In the forest? Isolated?”

 

“No. With you and Saeyoung.. It’s only fantasies anyways, but.. I like having you both around. Saeyoung’s special but.. I like you too, Saeran. I think.. I would like to meet the others too. I like Jumin a lot.. And Jaehee, and MC.. Yoosung too, he really is cute.. Even Zen..” the blonde nodded slowly to himself. “.. I’d really like to meet Zen too.. Maybe, I’d like him better in person.. Than on selfies.”

 

This had the Choi-twin smiling with relief. This was good, this meant the younger were able to picture himself outside his prison. That he had an idea of how he could obtain a life he would enjoy. And that he felt an attachment to pretty much all of them, which would only be to their advantage later on. If they played their cards right. “.. I’m sure Zen would be really happy to hear you say that.”

 

“Before I.. Felt really empty all the time.. I thought it was boredom, since it.. Sort of went away when I got activated again.. but.. Now I think I was lonely. But where are you going with this..?”

 

“Well.. There’s bad people, who are bad just because they are and can be.. Enjoys it even. Then there’s the good people, that haven’t ever been forced or tricked into doing anything bad ever.. But there’s also the really good people, who has. That’s the difference between you and your boss.”

 

“....” Eight rubbed his arm, wanting to say that he didn’t know whether or not he was actually good. But he didn’t argue it, and they both fell quiet for a bit, while he thought it through. Tapping his finger on the desk in front of him with an undecidable expression, he took a deep breath. “Being an obeying robot, there’s something I still don’t get..”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“If they wanted to create that.. Then they failed. I don’t obey orders about.. About Saeyoung or the rest of you..”

 

“Did you receive any other orders about us?”

 

“No.. But does it matter?”

 

“Has there ever been something you’ve been wanting to do out of your own will?”

 

“.. I guess? Yeah, there’s something, but-“

 

“Have you done it?” Saeran cut him off, before he could finish that ‘but’.

 

“.. No.”

 

“And why not? Does it have anything to do with your job?”

 

“Not really.. On a level it does, I suppose but.. I can’t possibly get in any more trouble than I already am.. Unless it’s possible to die multiply times.”

 

“Then why haven’t you?”

 

“.. Because.. I.. I don’t.. Haven’t..”

 

Saeran looked at him with calm eyes, but folded his arms over his chest and leaned back on the chair. “Because no one has told you to, right?”

 

“…….”

 

He didn’t argue against it. So Saeran smiled gently at him and softened his voice. “You didn’t go anywhere near my brother either, before he told you to. Did he ever tell you to stop observing Saeyoung?”

 

“… No. I told him I lost him.. And then I said it was pointless to keep looking. Waste of time..”

 

“And he bought that, and never asked you to find him. Therefore, he never gave you any new orders around Saeyoung. Or about the RFA.”

 

“Yes, I.. Suppose?”

 

“I’m going to ask you do to something really unfair, and I understand it if you get mad at me. But I want you to imagine what you would think you would have done, if your boss had asked you to locate my brother back then, in order to capture him.”

 

The blonde turned his head away. It was clear that he knew the answer to that, and that he didn’t like it. Liked it so little that he weren’t even able to say the words out loud. “……”

 

“… I thought so. Listen, Eight.. I’m not judging you, or trying to make you feel bad.” Saeran sighed, as he leaned forward and laid a hand over Eight’s. “I just need you to see, that you might not think as freely as you think you do. This is how they trap you.. They make you think you’ve chosen it yourself, and that it’s what you want. They make you think you’re in control, but you’re really not. Even when you and Saeyoung cuddle, it’s never you who actually starts the cuddling, is it?”

 

“…….” Eight looked down towards the hand that was now resting over his own. He felt uncomfortable, but not because of the hand. Somehow, the small gesture seemed to calm him down a bit. “… I haven’t thought about it.. It just happens?”

 

“And what if your boss straight out made a crystal clear order of you to stay away from Saeyoung? Let’s say he got aware of this going on, would you obey those orders?”

 

“To keep him safe, yes, I’d do anything.”

 

“Eight.. You didn’t even ask if his safety would be guaranteed before you jumped straight into the ‘yes’ part. You literally just assumed you could trust him on it, but I’m sorry, there’s no chance your boss would actually consider letting my brother live. Erh.. Again, not trying to make you feel bad.”

 

“.. If you’re trying to make me feel good, you’re doing awful..” The blonde smiled a little, turning his hand to squeeze the older’s reassuringly. “I’m okay, Saeran.. But what am I supposed to do with it?”

 

The older squeezed his hand in return, but more as a thanks than anything else, as he was relieved that the younger seemed to have been able to keep himself in place about it, instead of going defensive on him. “That.. depends. Do you want to break those chains?” He tilted his head a bit. “If you don’t want to get out, then what do you want?”

 

“I want to be free enough so.. I won’t say yes to your other question again..”

 

“Then do something, just for you. Do something, you won’t regret or something.. You’d disobey him just to do, because you want to and you don’t give a fuck about what he says.” Saeran offered him a encouraging smile with a nod. “I think that would be a good first step?”

 

The blonde chewed on his words for a bit. “But.. Uh.. Anything?”

 

“Anything. As long as it comes from you, and no one else. And as long as you’d still do it, even if he told you not to. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah.. I get it. Okay.. Yeah, I can do that. I think.. Yeah, I can.”

 

Saeran nodded again, still smiling encouragingly but even wider than before. “Then go do it. Don’t even think about it.”

 

“What? Right now..?”

 

“I don’t see why not? Gotta take the jump, and rather sooner than later, if you ask me. Why wait?”

 

He chuckled a bit over Eight’s uncertain look, as the blue eyes ran all over the room, just like he was sure the thoughts of the blonde were all over the place as well. But then the younger suddenly shrugged and got up on his feet. “.. You sure this is alright?”

 

“It’s like ripping off a patch. It’s scary at first, but you’ll feel so much better once you’ve taken that step.. I’ve been there too, you know. I felt like I was going to suffocate the first time Saeyoung brought me to socialize with the others, after all I did.. But, it wasn’t so bad at all.” Saeran said as he too got up on his feet and patted the younger gently on the back. “The worst is over, once you’ve done this. I promise.”

 

“Hm.. Mh, I suppose.. It does make sense.” The younger sighed a bit, not able to believe he was about to do something so far away from his nature, or comfort zone. But it did make sense to him, and most of all, if it could help him to protect Seven further, he had to. He had fallen into the trap from earlier so easily that it actually scared him. Of course, he never realized how controlled his mind actually was. He never considered himself loyal to anyone, well, before Seven and the RFA happened. And it somehow made him sick to his stomach, to think he’d been acting subconsciously without any real thinking, with loyalty towards the agency. Especially now. He wanted to make the most of the time he had with them. Determined to break at least the chains that potentially could get Seven and the others in trouble, he nodded to himself and left the room. “Yeah.. I can do this.”

 

Saeran tilted his head, suddenly realizing he hadn’t even asked him what it was he planned to do. “.. Wait, what exactly is it you have in mind?” He asked, but the blonde was already out of sight. “Eight?” He stood there like a lost lamb for a moment, before his legs finally managed to set after the other. “Eight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight got tumbler now. We don't know how to use it yet, but we're learning lmao.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Already working on the next one, so tighten your seatbelts and keep your hands inside the ride at all times lolol
> 
> The author's main diet consists of kudos, comments and sandwiches! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yaaay!
> 
> For some reason, it was extremely hard to write a decent end on this chapter lolol  
> So I am sorry if it's..
> 
> Anyways, have you checked out this awesome fanart made by Frostlesskiss?!  
> If you haven't, go do it, it's so great and I love it <3
> 
> http://frostlesskiss.tumblr.com/post/152830671960/cries-why-is-drawing-eight-so-damn-hard

“Yeah, I know. But.. You really don’t need to worry that much, alright? I’m fine. I can handle it. I think..”

 

“Since when the hell did you go back to be the idiot who tries to carry the weight of the world all on his own? Who allowed you to do that? I sure as hell didn’t.”

 

“Jumin..”

 

“Quit it. Don’t pretend to be braver than you are with me.”

 

“I’m not, alright?” Seven sighed, slurping the Ph D. Pepper in him with annoyance. “Did you ever lose it.. You know, with Saeran?”

 

“Of course I did. I still do, from time to time. I think you might be luckier than I was, with Eight unattached emotionally. There’s nothing worse than see them crying their hearts out when reality hits them, and you’re not able to do anything about it.”

 

“I want him to get attached.”

 

“.. You do? Why would you want that? Being unattached will allow him to move on from it easily.”

 

“Lol, listen, Jumin.. I don’t want to let them get away with doing something like that to him, and him just shrugging his shoulders about it. I want him to get just as mad about it as I am.”

 

“You really are such a sadist.”

 

“Ya, but it has nothing to do with that. Seeing him suffer like that won’t be a turn on, but he has the right to.”

 

“I sure would hope not.. What’s so wrong with him getting over it smoothly?”

 

“You don’t get over things like that, Jumin. You know that. It’s unnatural. Maybe he is feeling something without showing it on purpose, I don’t know.. He’s a riddle when it comes to emotions sometimes. So unlike me, lol.”

 

“Then make him feel something he can’t hide.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You two like each other, no?”

 

“Oh, I like him a whole lot, ahahaha!”

 

“Be serious.”

 

“… Yes, sir, I do like him, sir. I am just not so sure if he actually has any real feelings towards me as well, sir.. He’s really affectionate when I approach him, but it’s.. Sort of hard to tell with him, since he doesn’t.. Uhm.. I thought he did, but.. But I can be really affectionate with Yoosung as well, and neither of us not about to declare an unconditional love towards each other. Maybe It’s the same kind of friendship with him..”

 

“Have you bothered to ask him?”

 

“Hahah.. Hah.. Yeah. So, Eight, we’ve had some pretty nice days together, don’t you think. Let’s get married!”

 

“So you didn’t.”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Then ask him. And move from there.”

 

“… I can’t just do that. Stop making it sound like something easy.”

 

“Why, it is pretty damn easy. Just open your mouth and say the words like the man you’re supposed to be. You are in fact born a male, in case you forgot during all the crossdressing.”

 

“Oh yeah? Did you declare your love to Saeran like a real man?”

 

“Of course. How else would he know?”

 

“Omg, seriously..? And how exactly did he respond to that?”

 

“He said ‘thanks’. And then he threw a vase after me. I still have a scar from that, and I treasure it.”

 

“Lol, what the actual fuck..”

 

“He was mad at the time. He usually were back then, whenever he came over. So there wasn’t really any good time to do it.”

 

“Yeah, your story is not encouraging at all. But thanks for trying, hahah.”

 

“Eight won’t be like that, idiot.”

 

“…. How in earth did you end up with my brother, if he was like that every time you saw him?”

 

“Oh, I told him to.”

 

“Such a masochist, hahahahah!”

 

“Not at all. He agreed to it, so it was more of a deal. So that he wouldn’t take it out on you instead. He might not have told you, but he was really concerned about rebuilding your relationship. You should actually be thanking be for showing such willingness to sacrifice myself.”

 

“.. Oh.. Hah.. I didn’t know.. I’m.. Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be stupid. I knew what I was getting myself into, and it was my pleasure.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not a m-“

 

Suddenly interrupted by a hand that turned his head, and a pair of slightly dry, but still so very soft lips pressed against his cheek without as much as a warning, Seven had dropped his phone on the floor frozen in position And all Jumin heard from Seven on the other end of the line was the sound of the phone when it hit the floor.

 

“Luciel? Hello? Did you finally choke on your soda?” The dark-haired man asked from the floor. Not that Seven or anyone else but the floor heard him.

 

By the time Eight took a step back, Seven turned his head to yell at what he thought was his brother playing games with him. But instead he found himself staring straight into a pair of tenacious, but soft and nervous looking blue eyes. “… Mi-miyung?!” He exclaimed in shock as he jumped from the chair, almost crashing with the table and blushing so intensely he actually felt it as if his entire face had set on fire. “Oh… God, oh god… FICH!”

 

Saeran was staring at the scene happening with wide eyes unable to say a single word. After a few seconds of collecting his thoughts about his own actions, Eight’s face lit up in a strong red color as well and he quickly attempted to hide face away in his hands. “………”

 

Seven weren’t able to do anything else but stare at the blonde, with confusion written all over his face, as his heart were beating so hard in his chest that he really, really thought his own body wouldn’t be able to keep it from escaping. 

After another minute of the twins in complete shock, and Eight so embarrassed that looking at any of them were entirely impossible, Saeran was the one to break the awkward silence. “That’s.. I didn’t.. Was that.. Was that what you wanted to do..?”

 

“.. You did say anything! And I.. Really wanted to do that.. It didn’t count?”

 

“Well.. Uhm..”

 

“Hold on a sec.” Seven then managed to say, though still very much shaken. So he cleared his throat awkwardly and tried his best to pull himself together. “I’m a little lost here.. Why did you do that, Miyung?”

 

Eight locked his eyes onto Seven, and shrugged, but this times with a clear uncertainty glowing off of him. “Saeran told me to..”

 

“He did what now?” Seven blinked and stepped towards the blonde.

 

“Not like that!” Saeran quickly exclaimed aimed at his brother, that suddenly had a very dangerous aura around him. “I told him to do something he would do, even if his stupid boss would straight out order him not to! I wanted him to take some control back over his own life, I swear! I didn’t know he would go and do something like that..”

 

At this Seven looked towards the blonde again and took his hands in his own, just to force them away from his face, looking softly at him. “Miyung.. Look at me, please?”

 

“Oh my god..” Saeran breathed out as if he just avoided a hundred knifes flying straight at him without receiving a single scratch.

 

Eight bit down on his lip, before he managed to gather the courage to look up and meet the eyes of the man who were shaking just as badly as he was. “.. He just.. Made me realize some things, and.. I.. Sometimes when I look at you.. I just.. Really want to do that.. Uhm.. So.. Yeah.. Was it wrong..?”

 

Seven rubbed his neck, smiling both astonished and goofily. “Okay, no it wasn’t, just... Wait, alright, so.. He asked you to do something to reclaim your control over your life. And..”

 

“Yes.” Eight simply confirmed, now being the confused one of the three.

 

“And you’d do that, even if he was standing right over there, spitting orders at you?” Seven continued, before he pulled the blonde into his arms and leaned down to bury his face by the crook of the slender neck. Breathing in that sweet scent. That right now really seemed to be shredding the last parts of his sanity into microscopic pieces. “Without a doubt?”

 

“Yes.” The blonde nodded, confirming again. “Why are you like this.. What’s wrong..?”

 

“Nothing, just.. I had no idea you felt that strongly about me. And I’m just.. Hah.. Hahah.. Really happy.. I thought.. I don’t know. My brain is my strongest feature, and you’re killing it.”

 

Eight smiled weakly at this and shook his head. “So stupid..” Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around the older’s neck in a tight hold. “Saeyoung.. Pretty much everything I do now is for you.. Including giving up my own life.. And you thought.. I felt weakly about you. I’m offended..”

 

Wrapping his arms around the little blonde’s waist, Seven chuckled a bit, as he literally fought a war internally to hold back his tears. “Heaven will have to wait its turn.. Right now you’re mine.” He mumbled closing his eyes, before biting down on the neck that kept drawing him in without thinking about it. He quickly got very aware though, as he earned a sound from the younger, he wouldn’t mind hearing a lot more of. And he found himself blessed enough to have the blonde cling even tighter onto him, instead of having the smaller body ripping itself out of his reach in rejection.

 

“What the hell are you doing to him?!” Saeran snapped terrified at his brother by the sight of the rather harsh bite.  

 

“Shut up.” Seven lowly demanded, sending a glare towards Saeran in a warning. “Busy claiming what’s mine, so don’t bother me.”

 

Saeran rolled his eyes, as he went straight towards them. “Geez.. Are you some kind of animal now?” Pushing them apart just enough to take a look at the blondes neck. “Shit.. That’s gonna bruise. It gotta hurt like hell..” He glanced towards Seven who just looked all too proud of his work. “Wipe that grin of your face and apologize!”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean why?!”

 

Eight however, to Saeran’s surprise, pushed the worried twin’s hand away with a blank face over the interruption. “He has nothing to a apologize for.. He can do what he wants.. Until I.. Until I say he can’t..” And with that, he grabbed the widely smirking Seven by his hoodie, dragging him along around the corner and into the bedroom. Leaving Saeran shivering as he heard the door slamming closed.

 

And then there was silence. He sighed heavily and didn’t really know what to do with himself anymore, as he just stood there unable to do anything but simply giving up on everything. Until a small voice he hadn’t noticed before, caught his attention from the floor. Picking the phone up, he held it up to his ear with a raised brow. “Hello?”

 

“.. Kitten..? What a pleasant surprise. I seem to have lost your brother?”

 

“He’s.. Stuffing his face, I think..”

 

“Are you telling me he’s trying to ditch me like that for a bag of chips?”

 

“What the hell are you still doing on the phone? Don’t you have something better to do than laying on the floor screaming for him?”

 

“We we’re talking about something I thought he considered more important than those chips.”

 

“He’s not.. Eating chips. He’s chewing on Eight.. Literally. I think I’ve created a monster..”

 

“Luciel was always a monster.”

 

“Not him. I was talking about Eight.. I feel like I should stop them? Or leave. I did NOT have this in mind, should I stop them?”

 

“I think you should breathe first of all, you’re rambling. And no, I think you should just let whatever happens between them happen. The more attached he is to Luciel, the better.”

 

“That boy doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into. You know my brother, right? That guy is disturbed. What if it he ends up doing something stupid?”

 

“Saeran, I think it’s cute you care so much, but I can guarantee that Luciel is not going to ‘devour’ that boy tonight. You can relax.”

 

“How can you be so sure? You did not see the way he looked at me..”

 

“Haha, you’re too adoreable. I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“SHUT UP! It’s not funny.. Would you stop laughing at me?!”

 

“Oh, I’m not laughing at you. I’m only laughing cause I love you so much.”

 

“….. Yeah well, I hate you.. So.. STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Hahaha.. Okay, I’m done.”

 

Saeran rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m the only one worried about this.. I don’t understand anything of what just happened..”

 

“Then tell me what happened?”

 

“It all went so fast.. Eight kissed him. Nothing big, just on the cheek really. Still seriously shocking, didn’t.. See that one coming.. And then they were talking, but don’t ask me what they said because I honestly don’t.. I just.. And then the idiot literally bites him, like.. It doesn’t make any fucking sense!”

 

“I see. So words were exchanged, and then a bite. I think I get the picture now.”

 

“Then please explain this to me.”

 

“It’s probably because of the conversation I just had with him. I told him to ask the boy about his feelings instead of assuming things.”

 

“Oh, that’s great. And I told Eight to do something he wanted to do, even if the big bad boss said ‘nono, that’s a bad slave!’. Still doesn’t make any freaking sense to me.”

 

“You might think we’ve only been joking around about until now, but I can confirm that your brother is in fact a grade A sadist. What you witnessed were most likely those two finally making their minds up about what they are to each other.”

 

“… So.. He appreciates bruises and bite-marks more than a pair of rings? That’s super. He really insists on being as messed up as one can be, doesn’t he.. Gotta admire Eight for being able to handle that piece of trash.”

 

“Oh good, you’re back at dissing your brother. You know, if Eight didn’t punish him, chances are he is just as messed up as Luciel on that one.”

 

“.. Oh god.. Can we talk about something else? I really don’t want to know any more about my brother’s love life.. So gross..”

 

“You sound like you got your brain back together. Good.”

 

“Yeah.. Thanks for that.”

 

“Always, kitten. Though, I think we should be celebrating. We just helped two messed up puzzles make their final connection with their missing pieces.”

 

He smiled a bit at this, taking a deep breath. Suddenly feeling like he couldn’t wait to see the man on the other end of the line either, but of course, he’d never admit that. Not yet anyways. He did love the man. But saying that he hated him, was just still so much easier. “.. That was a very poetic way to put it, talking about those two. But I think it’s still too early to sound so proud about it. But.. I hope so.”

 

“Maybe you’re right. But what they seem to have, does seem like something out of this world. By the way, I managed to do as you asked.”

 

“You’re talking about the meeting I wanted you to arrange?”

 

“Yes, V will be there as well. We will be holding it the same day you arrive here, and we will hold it here and make a dinner out of it.”

 

“Sounds good.. You might wanna prepare V though. This is going to be a sensitive topic for him.”

 

“Then it’s better not to prepare him. He can’t run away once he’s here.”

 

“I like it when you’re brutal like that.”

 

“I know. Feeling better now?”

 

“Yeah. I do, thanks.. Just.. Suddenly I feel kinda out of place.”

 

“I can understand that. Are you done with your work with Eight?”

 

“Well.. We’ve made some progress today I’d say, but.. All I really did was plant ideas in his head. We didn’t discuss whether or not anything in those files made him remember something. I don’t think he does.. I hoped he would, but..”

 

“Luciel was impressively angry by the fact that Eight doesn’t seem to really react to any of it, care to share your thoughts on that?”

 

“It’s difficult to react to something you don’t even remember happened? That’s sort of the whole point of torture-based mind control. They designed him to think, feel, act and pretty much everything else as they wanted him to from early childhood. That’s.. How it works.”

 

“I understand drugs were involved. But wouldn’t they have to keep that up?”

 

“.. To keep him in check, yes. Way smaller doses.. Just enough to keep him from remembering.. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.. God, I feel so stupid.”

 

“It would have to be something he consumes regularly. The real Eight should start breaking out if you remove that, no?”

 

“I bet it’s those stupid carrots.. He eats them like candy. I’ve been wrecking my brain with this, and then the answer is right under my damn nose!”

 

“Stop that this instant.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You’re putting yourself under too much pressure. Considering your own position, you’re doing extraordinarily. I’m very proud of you. It’s admirable that you’ve come so far to actually help somebody else who’s in the same hell you escaped. Most people wouldn’t be able to even go near something like again.”

 

“.. Thank you for saying that..”

 

“I will ask you though, do you feel alright about leaving Eight now? If you do, I can change the plans, and get you out of there sooner. You just have to say when.”

 

“Hm.. Well. He’s a quick worker, so we’ve already looked through everything. There was only a very little here and there he didn’t fully understand. So in theory, yeah I guess my work here is done. But.. I don’t know how he’s gonna react if we make him drop the carrots..”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with Luciel there. If not, then we’re only one call away.”

 

“Maybe.. I just.. I don’t know.”

 

“It’s important that you remember to care about yourself, Saeran. And I get the feeling that you’ve had enough. I’d rather not force you out of there, but I will if I have to. Luciel can handle it.”

 

“.. You’re right.. It’s weird, I’ve only been here for a few days, but it feels like forever..”

 

“ ‘This sort of feels like home’ forever?”

 

Again, forced to smile weakly over the older man’s words, he nodded slowly to himself. “Yeah.. He doesn’t express much, and he doesn’t talk much either, unless you speak directly to him. But there’s something.. Soothing about his presence.. I think?” He chuckled shortly and leaned towards the table. “I think he’d be right up your ally too. He prefers directness, so you two would without a doubt get along just fine.”

 

“I already like the kid, and I look forward to meeting him some day. Maybe even be allowed to see more of him, than what you’re recent pictures of him and Luciel have shown. Take a picture where he’s actually visible next time.”

 

“Sure? I didn’t know you wanted such a picture, but.. Yeah. Hold on a minute then.”

 

“I’d like to see him properly, so far the most I’ve seen of him is a single selfie of his face, and a couple where Luciel acts as if no one is allowed to look at him. Wait.. You’re going to get one now?”

 

“Yes, why not? I bet I’d have to pull them apart to get a picture like that from now on anyways.” He sighed as he got up from the chair and moved towards the bedroom with heavy steps. “I don’t hear any moaning or.. Screams.. So I think we’re good. Already seen most of Eight, he’s shameless. Only scary thing would be Saeyoung’s naked ass.”

 

“... Yuck..”

 

“I suppose I should be pleased by your reaction, but considering we’re twins and look pretty much the same..”

 

“You’re nothing like him, and you look nothing like him.”

 

“Thanks. Gonna hang up now and get you that picture. See you soon.” He chuckled, ending the call, as he reached the door and went in without bothering to knock. “Yo, Saeyoung! I need to borrow-“ Discovering that the two were in fact not found on the bed, he turned his head towards the sound of a giggling Eight, frowning by the sight of his brother pinning the little blonde to the wall attacking the younger’s neck again. “Erh.. You know, you should have dressed up as a leech on Halloween.”

 

“You’re supposed to dress up as something scary.” Seven lifted and turned his head just enough to glance at his brother with a annoyed face. “Now who’s the one that understands nothing of the concept that is glorious and much desired privacy..”

 

“.. You find Jaehee scary?” Saeran blinked. “You’ll have plenty of that once I’m gone, for now I’d like you to release him.”

 

“Lol, I don’t think you understand what I’m attempting on here. The things I’m gonna do once you go home, will be so much more fun! And yes, yes she can be horrifying.”

 

“Aha.. Well, lucky for you, I’ll be going back soon. So could you please just hold your fetishes in check till then, that’d be great.”

 

“I don’t wanna, go away you party-pooper!” Sevens exclaimed with the disappointment of a 4 year old.

 

“Be nice, Saeyoung..” The blonde hummed lowly by Seven’s ear, but did nothing to escape the grip of the taller man, who only let go of his wrists to wrap his arms around the smaller body’s waist in reply. “Is something wrong, Saeran..?” He then asked a little louder to the other.

 

“Nothing is burning, but Jumin is demanding a photo that actually shows your lovely face.” Saeran smiled warmly to the blonde, pleased to see he seemed happy about the turn of events. As long as the boy was content with it, then who were he to judge. His own escapades with Jumin were probably weren’t all that normal, when he thought about it. And considering the two didn’t have much time to express everything between them, he probably couldn’t blame Saeyoung for his odd behavior either. “I’d also like a word with the big man-toddler there. But first the picture.”

 

“Oh! Wait then.” Said before letting go of the blonde, just to take his hoodie off, having the blonde wear it instead. “There, much better. You can take all the pictures of him you want to now.”

 

“The.. Bite marks and hickeys aren’t enough for you? For fucks sake.. Eight, you really don’t need to give in to every whim of his, he’s being overly stupid right now.” Saeran sighed heavily over his brother’s behavior.

 

“But I don’t mind..?” The blonde tilted his head confused, as Seven went to his brother’s side in order to not get in the way. “I like wearing it.. Smells good, and it’s warm..”

 

“See, he likes it! And he looks so cute in it, so shut it.” Seven sang towards Saeran, all too pleased with himself and the blonde’s reply for Saeran’s taste.

 

“Fine. Let’ just get this over with.” Saeran smiled a bit over the both of them, holding the phone up to take the photo. “.. Uhm.. Eight. Smiling a bit for Jumin won’t hurt.”

 

“I’m not good with pictures.. Isn’t this fine..?”

 

“Well.. You look.. Erh.. Thanks to my stupid brother’s marks, and combined with that face, you look.. Uhm.. Saeyoung, help me make him look less abused.”

 

“Eh? Oh! Alright, Miyung, try making a pose or something!”

 

“… A pose?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Just go join him, Saeyoung. He’ll probably be more comfortable like that.”

 

Eight tilted his head, not really getting why all this was even necessary for a picture. But he said nothing, looking back and forth between the twins as Seven had returned to him, but a bit behind him. “Let’s make a nice picture together then, Miyung.”

 

“Poses are nice..? I don’t understand.. I think it’s nicer to just look at you.. Confirming you’re real is.. Enough?”

 

“Don’t.. Be that adorable right now, I’m trying to take this seriously lol.” Seven grinned holding his hands up in a cat pose. “Give it a try, it’ll be fun! And then later, when we’re apart, we’ll be able to look back at the picture and remember how nice it was when we together, right?”

 

Saeran smiled relaxed, as Eight looked uncertainly up at Seven with a soundless sigh. “You’re talking as if I could ever forget.. That won’t happen.. But if it’ll make you happy, okay..” The blonde looked at his hands, not really sure what to do with himself. He really weren’t used to anything of this sort. He didn’t even understand why people seemed to think pictures became more meaningful because of such things. It just seemed very unnatural to him. But to please the two redheads, he raised his hands and form a heart with them, making sure his hands were even visible by shaking the all too long sleeves of Seven’s hoodie a bit  off of them. He didn’t know if it was an acceptable pose, but he had seen Yoosung doing something like it on a lot of pictures, and figured it was good enough. Still uncertain, since he never really had paid that much attention to the pictures of the older blonde, he looked up at Seven again as if asking if he was doing it right. “.. This?”

 

Seven were about to answer him, but got interrupted by the sound of Saeran taking the picture with a strange look on his face. “I’m sorry, should have.. I just couldn’t help myself..” He excused himself, hiding his face in a hand, straight after having sent the picture to the waiting receiver. “It was just.. Too damn cute, even for me.”

 

“Awrh, Saeran!” Seven beamed before stealing his phone back from his brother to look at the picture. “It must be good if it’s making you blush, hahahaha!”

 

“It is. Look, even Jumin says so.” Saeran mumbled with a crooked smile, letting his brother reclaim the phone.

 

“Ya, well the man has a good taste, so I didn’t doubt that. Hence the hoodie. That guy better know his place.” He tapped on the screen to go to the folder, and lost his tracks as soon as he saw the picture for himself. It really was adorable. Himself looking confident but goofy as ever, not that it was all that interesting. But the blonde and his hand-heart pose, looking innocently insecure up at him right next to him made his heart take a larger jump than he had ever felt it do before. He smiled a bit to himself, tightening his grip on the phone as he stared at it. The way Eight looked up at him, made it feel like the younger considered him a safety-net. Something he could find security in. Of course, he had felt it many times before, in the way the blonde needy clung to him during their cuddles, but.. It was just different actually seeing it with his own eyes. So much more confirming. Even though he didn’t really need more confirmations, than the ones the blonde had offered him already.

 

“You’re fooling yourself, if you think Jumin is a threat.. And you’re also underestimating me. Eight might be cuter than I am, but don’t offend me like that.” Saeran hissed halfheartedly at his brother, as Eight approached them, returning the hoodie to it’ owner.

 

“Just pretend to be deaf, Saeran..” The younger sighed as his own phone started to demand his attention. “.. Delivery is here.. I’ll go take care of it, you two stay in here..” He smiled weakly up at the twins, and left the room.

 

Seven looked towards the closed door suddenly losing his smile. “.. Great. More work then.. And just as things were getting somewhere.”

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Now that we’re alone.. We need to talk about Eight’s carrots.” Saeran mumbled, suddenly more serious than Seven had seen him be for a while.

 

His brother had a quite serious nature in general, but he hadn’t seen him this serious since.. Well, for the past year, give or take. Though the subject for his attitude seemed strange, Seven nodded slowly, understanding that it really wasn’t a joking matter. “.. Alright. I’d say we have more important things on hand than some carrots. But you look like we really don’t.. Go on?”

 

“That’s because we don’t. Turns out those carrots has been the key to everything all along. I’m quite disappointed, I should have figured it out myself, but..”

 

“.. But?”

 

Saeran shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. The important thing right now is taking those carrots away from Eight. You remember the drug mentioned in the files, right?”

 

“You think he’s still on them? And.. The carrots are.. Are you serious?”

 

“He has to be on them, since he still doesn’t remember a thing, Saeyoung. Not to mention he doesn’t make any real progress. Except for with you.. Which is.. Sort of impressive. However, everything in those files should have been a huge wake up call to him, autism or not, he should have had some sort of an reaction. It only makes sense.”

 

Seven chewed a bit on his brother’s words. Sitting down on the bed, still thinking it through, he nodded slowly. “Okay.. Yeah, it does make sense. But the carrots, really? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I believe you. It just.. Sounds kinda ridiculous.”

 

“Does it? It’s the only thing he consumes multiply times every day. Also, he shares everything else with us, which means that if they really hid the drugs in anything else, we would be affected by now as well.”

 

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to make him swallow pills instead? Like vitamins or something? Convince him he were sick?”

 

“Well..” Saeran shrugged with a sigh, sitting down next to his brother. “That would have been easier, yes.. But he’s not dumb. He’s brilliant, and they know that.. So I think they took that into consideration. It’s easier to make a child trust food, then it is to make it trust medication. During the grooming of him, they must have had a reward system as well..”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Simple.. Whenever he did something that unpleased them like.. Rebelling and fighting back, they’d respond to it with the torture, more drugs, or the electroshock.. Whenever he obeyed blindly, they’d reward him.”

 

“… I thought he just liked them. But you’re telling me he basically just eats them because they’re some sort of a reward to him for being a good boy?”

 

“I’m not saying he doesn’t like them. It’s most likely that he has developed a real love towards them, because of the reward system. They taught him to associate the carrots as being something good. Much like dogs do with treats.”

 

“… I get it. Please don’t talk about him like that, it’s.. Disgusting.”

 

“I know. But listen.. I think, that if you want to see the real him, you’ll have to make him stop eating those carrots.”

 

“Yeah.. No. I can’t do that.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We’ll talk to him about it. But he has to choose it himself, I won’t force him to do anything.”

 

“Oh.. No, I didn’t mean literally force him. He’s a good kid, I’m not doubting he’ll make the right decision.”

 

“… Really?”

 

“Nah.. He loves you too much. He’ll do anything if he believes it’ll protect you in the end.. But I’ll have to warn you.”

 

“Yeah, about what exactly? Is he gonna go nuts like you did?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Saeran smiled shortly. “I was angry because you ripped me away from the place I thought I belonged to.. Also, I still wanted to see you dead, so. I hated you, Eight isn’t the same.”

 

“Oh, the good old times.” Seven chuckled bittersweetly by the memory. “Yeah, I know.. He’ll change, won’t he..?”

 

“Most likely. The real Eight might be nothing like the Eight you know now..  Or the Eight you love so much. You need to be aware of that. Holding onto a certain image and expect nothing to change is naive.”

 

“… Why am I getting the feeling, you’re not saying this with me in your concern?”

 

“Because I’m not.”

 

“……..” Seven studied his brother for a while, before he broke into a grinning smile. “You’re protecting him, from me? Am I getting this right?”

 

“Bingo.”

“Oh my god..”

 

“I’m serious, Saeyoung. I’m literally telling you, that I’ll rip your excuse for an ass to pieces if you throw him away when you see the real him, after all you’ve done now. It’ll destroy him, and I won’t let you do that to him. How are you happy about this?”

 

“Yeah, commit or stay away, I get it.” Seven just smiled brightly and patted his brother on the back. “I’m taking it seriously, I promise! It’s just, I haven’t seen you be this bonded with someone else before.. It just.. Makes me happy? It’s.. Never mind.” He then said, looking towards his phone and the picture they just took again. “You have nothing to worry about though. Absolutely nothing..”

 

Saeran wrinkled his nose over his brother, and refused to respond to any of the bonding talk. He simply didn’t want the boy to get hurt any more than he had already been. He told himself at least. “Well.. If you’re sure. Then I won’t stand in your way.”

 

“Of course I’m sure.” Seven looked towards his brother again. “Guess there’s nothing left to do than break the news to him then.”

 

“Yeah.. I’ll leave that joy to you do. Once Eight’s done, I’m gonna pack my things and tell Jumin I’m ready to go. He and I have planned a meeting with the others. During that meeting, I’ll be explaining them everything about Eight and hopefully.. Come up with some sort of a plan, unless you manage to find your way to a game-changer.”

 

“Hm.. Planning anything at all will be difficult, before you figure out what the agency’s up to.”

 

“Which I intend to do, with the help of Jumin. You just keep your head on Eight. And.. Good luck. I hope.. I really hope he sees the light.”

 

“Yeah… But I’m God Seven, Remember? I don’t need luck, so keep it for yourself.”

 

“…. Riiight, okay. I’ll tell the rest of the group to pray for you as well.”

 

“There you go!”

 

“Lol, such an idiot.”

 

“Mhm! Soooo… Going home to Jumin early. Miss him? Or did I give you some nice ideas with my claiming? Which one? Do our kinks resemble each other as well?!”

 

“… Someone please just kill me, I can’t do this..”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck so much at drawing Seven lol, I'm so sorry.. I hope he forgives me xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, If you liked it, please hit that kudos button and I hope you have a wonderful day! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	13. "Seven is a dangerous man, because he never listens" - Jumin Han ¯\_(シ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear RFA members  
> The ride will go fast, be chaotic,   
> and most like leave you wondering wtf just happened.  
> We advice you to securing your seatbelts at least twice,  
> keep your belongings under your feet,  
> and your hands close to your body at all time during the ride.
> 
> Then off we go, and remember.. This is only the beginning :)

[808 has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: It’s Eight!

 

Zen: Lolol did you miss him or something?

 

Jaehee: He hasn’t been here for a while

 

808: Hi Yoosung ^^

 

808: What, you saying you didn’t miss me Zen?

 

808: I can go away if my presence are displeasing

 

808: I never knew you disliked me (◞‸◟；)

 

808: I feel hurt

 

808: I thought we had become like the bestest friends;;;

 

Zen: What? No!

 

Zen: I didn’t mean it like that, we’re super friends, don’t cry T_T

 

Zen: I’M SO SORRY, I WOUNDED YOUR DELICATE HEART WITH MY THORNS!!

 

Zen: That is why you should never hold a rose too tightly, my love, you only get hurt

 

808: I shall cut the thorns off then! ( ＾◡＾)っ✂

 

Zen: Please don’t xD

 

Yoosung: ^^’

 

Zen: Good to see you though, how you been?

 

808: I’m peachy, shining brighter than the sun, and farting sparkling rainbows!

 

Yoosung: Should.. We be calling a doctor? (●´⌓`●)

 

Jaehee: Maybe a different kind of doctor than the one you’re thinking about..

 

Zen: You sound weird, dude. What’s up?

 

808: Oh, something tells me you already know. I haven’t touched the carrots since Saeran left

 

808: I’m glad he made it home alright.

 

Jaehee: … You knew he’d share the situation with us?

 

808: I’ve followed the chat while I was busy. Want to talk private, clear the chat

 ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

Zen: But we can’t delete messages lol

 

808: Besides me, you got two phenomenal hackers.. You really think they don’t know how to clear the chat history?

 

808: So naive lol

 

Zen: …….

 

Yoosung: So it really was the carrots?!

 

808: It appears so. The last 3 days has been so great ♥ ♥ ♥

 

Zen: Okay.. So lemme try translate this

 

Zen: “I’m peachy, shining brighter than the sun, and farting sparkling rainbows!”

 

Zen: = I’m shit, I feel like dying, and I just wanna shoot myself!

 

808: Close enough. Running a fever. Yesterday I was shaking enough to make

butter just by holding a bottle of cream

 

Yoosung: That’s horrible, but it also sounds sooo cool (・_・)

 

Jaehee: You.. Just quit it like that?

 

808: Yes?

 

Zen: That’s dangerous.. What if you had died? (>.<)

 

Zen: Seriously -.-

 

808: I’m fine. Seven’s been grate

 

808: Or great, but whatever..

 

808: No Jumin or Saeran around?

 

Jaehee: We haven’t heard from them since the dinner

 

Yoosung: I’m sure they’re very busy lol

 

Yoosung: Attempting to make kittens ¯\\_◉‿◉_/¯

 

808: Lmao, can’t believe you just said that

 

Yoosung: What?

 

Zen: You’re supposed to be the naive and innocent one lololol

 

808: Yeah

 

Yoosung: Innocent?

 

Yoosung: I’m sorry, but I’m the only one of us who having a kid.

 

Yoosung: Except for my cute wife of course!

 

Yoosung: MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE AND I

 

Yoosung: WILL BE PARENTS SOON

 

808: You will ^^

 

Zen: What’s Seven doin?

 

808: Showering

 

Jaehee: Have you eaten yet?

 

808: No, I’ve been extremely busy keeping my head and body together enough to get some of my work done, as I had to finish it before tomorrow.

 

Zen: You’re joking, right?

 

Jaehee: The agency doesn’t know he’s quitting their drugs. It’s obvious he has to continue working as if everything is normal

 

Yoosung: T_____T

 

Jaehee: But I do hope that you let Seven help you

 

808: He did. He did most of it, actually.. I only helped him from the side. The times I was conscious that is

 

Yoosung: How are you feeling emotionally?

 

Jaehee: That’s a great question o.o

 

808: I don’t know. I feel weird.

 

Jaehee: do you feel any different?

 

808: I.. Guess. But not really?

 

808: .. I feel more awake somehow?

 

Zen: I think that’s good.

 

Zen: That’s good, right? xD

 

808: Dunno? Earlier I cried because I had put my sock on wrong

 

Yoosung: Did it hurt or break or something? o_o

 

808: I do not cry. I don’t remember the last time I did anyways

 

808: Crying doesn’t solve anything and it’s a waste of energy

 

Jaehee: I think that means Seven and Saeran got the outcome they predicted

 

Jaehee: Mr. Han will be very pleased to hear this as well

 

808: Aha.. So, you’re not taking time off yet?

 

Jaehee: Oh, no. I can’t leave at a time like this.

 

Jaehee: Mr. Han asked me to move my vacation to after the party

 

808: As long as you take it.

 

Zen: Someone is changing the subject ;)

 

Yoosung: I can’t blame him, it can’t be pleasant to talk about it ^^

 

808: THE SKY IS REALLY BLUE TODAY

 

Zen: Lolol it’s after midnight

 

808: .. Oh

 

Yoosung: You didn’t know? xD

 

808: Windows been covered since my home got invaded.

 

808: Seven’s done showering now.

 

Jaehee: Tell him to feed you.

 

808: -.-

 

808: He looks so handsome in that towel omg ♥‿♥

 

808: I should go eat him （〃・・〃）

 

808: I’m sure he’ll help me get plenty full

 

Zen: … Wow

 

808: Would that be satisfying for you, Jaehee?

 

808: I’ll even take pictures. You know, as proof?

 

808: Or for research purposes, if you’re interested in studying my new favorite treat? (°◡°♡)

 

Jaehee: Forget I said anything.. o______o

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: KEEP GOING MC READING THIS AND SHE LOVES IT

 

707: Ya, keep going. I’d like to hear more as well lololol

 

707: （〃・・〃）

 

808: You do not deserve that cross you have around your neck

 

707: But.. Hunni-bunneh..

 

808: Don’t call me that ♡

 

Jaehee: Senconded

 

Jaehee: Mr. Han is calling, so I will have to go…

 

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

 

Zen: Thirded

 

Yoosung: Four… dededd

 

Zen: Lol, and gone she is.

 

808: I feel good for some reason ^^

 

707: She’s so easy to mess with lolololol

 

Zen: ….

 

808: Maybe I went too far on her

 

Zen: Nah, she should know you’re joking by now

 

808: Well.. Yes. And if MC loves it, then I won’t feel too bad about it

 

Yoosung: She does!

 

Yoosung: Seriously, sometimes I think she thinks gays are hotter than me

 

707: No comments on that lololol

 

808: I hate to disappoint her, but I have no juice to give her.

 

Zen: I call that BS after seeing that picture the trust fund kid shared

 

Zen: Seven, dude..

 

707: What? ^^

 

808: It’s not bs though. It’s not like we’ve done anything, except the marking. And cuddling..

 

707: Yeah, Eight’s been unconscious most of the time and pretty sick for the past 3 days lolol

 

707: The cutest sickest bunny ever though!

 

707: I’ve been good, playing nurse, bodypillow and done his work. We’ve had no time to do anything else

 

Yoosung: What? Not even kissing? o.o

 

808: Kissing?

 

707: I got one on my cheek!!! （〃・・〃）

 

808: .. Right, I did do that.

 

Zen: I’m sorry.. You made marks like that on him.. BUT YOU HAVEN’T EVEN SHARED A PROPER KISS YET?!

 

Zen: Dude, the kiss comes first, then the marks.

 

Yoosung: Lol, earlier you made it sound like the marks were bad

 

Zen: Well.. ^^

 

Yoosung: But now they’re fine as long as they kiss first?

 

707: Want me to marry him too before deflowering him?

 

808: The fuck?

 

707: Yes love, exactly lololol

 

808: …………… t(-.-t)

 

808: Wtf*

 

Zen: Can a boy be.. deflowered?

 

Yoosung: Omg ZEN!!

 

808: What does it matter, ain’t like we can get married anyways

 

808: Guess I’ll die a young virgin then, how sad ~

 

Yoosung: Lol, that escaladed quickly

 

808: I won’t live long and Seven will be the death of me, that’s just facts

 

Yoosung: Well.. And If you can’t even do him then

 

707: You’ll definitely not die fucked

 

Yoosung: You’re screwed T___T

 

808: .. then I wouldn’t be dying a virgin. Keep up, Yoosung.

 

707: So cute Yoosung lololol

 

Zen: Why do I feel like I always end up in traps whenever I speak to those two

 

707: You make the traps yourself xD

 

707: Also, I do not believe in marriage before the fun stuff. No matter the gender. I might be religious, but I am also a genius lol

 

707: God won’t care. I’ve done far worse things than what I do in bed.

 

Zen: Is Eight religious?

 

808: I don’t pray or anything.

 

808: but there is a god I believe in.

 

Yoosung: Really? o.o

 

707: I didn’t know that either o.o

 

Zen: What religion? If you don’t mind me asking lol

 

707: I didn’t take you for being the type that have faith in something like that

 

808: My god is real, so he’s easy to believe in lol

 

Yoosung: Oh.. I get it now xD

 

Yoosung: Lmao that’s not a real religion

 

808: Never said it was.

 

707: … There’s something Yoosung gets before I do?

 

808: I’m surprised you don’t seem to get it either

 

Zen: I’m lost.. Stop speaking in riddles, seriously

 

808: But using your brain is healthy ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

707: You got proof your god exists?

 

808: He’s sitting right next to me. Chewing on my neck again.

 

707: GOD SEVEN!!! （〃・・〃）

 

Zen: Omg the Cringing hitting like a brick..

 

707: Awrh, how did I not get that （〃・・〃）

 

Yoosung: You’re losing your touch!

 

Yoosung: Or you’re getting old!

 

808: He’s exhausted lol

 

707: Yeah, haven’t worked that hard for a long time lol

 

808: You did good, I’m so proud ~

 

707: Then reward me ~

 

808: Later, busy right now

 

707: So cold xD

 

808: hold on. That’s my next client?

 

707: Ya

 

808: Lmao. Why is it the weirdos all have these kinds of jobs

 

707: I can’t take him seriously either.

 

Zen: Is there something wrong with him?

 

Yoosung: Or with the job? Are you gonna crossdress like Seven?

 

Yoosung: If you are, MC wants pics she says

 

808: Well, no.. The job’s seriously enough. And I don’t do field work, so

 

707: How can you keep forgetting he never leaves?

 

Yoosung: Oh right

 

Yoosung: She still wants to see it though

 

808: Then tell her to fall asleep

 

Yoosung: Why? o.o

 

808: Cause it’ll only happen in her dreams

 

707: I wanna see it too! :D

 

808: …..

 

Zen: …. So what was wrong with your client?

 

707: He’s bald and have a horrible fashion sense

 

808: Ya. He’s head shines brighter than my future

 

808: And his color combination is giving me a headache

 

707: Lmao, you’re on a roll today (^_^)

 

808: Ikr  (^_^)

 

Zen: Should you be talking about your clients like that? xD

 

Zen: So rude lol

 

Zen: Wait, you look at clients, but refuse my selfies;;;;

 

808: Why should I care about his feelings? (º_o)

 

808: And you have to know the client for certain jobs, so I don’t have a choice.

 

707: It’s not like he’s around.

 

707:  And he’s also a jerk. Worst client in history, it helps to dis him

 

Yoosung: You know him? x___x

 

707: Had him before. Job’s easy but so annoying

 

808: Good, then you can handle this one too.

 

707: Already on it lol just taking a short break

 

808: I was joking..

 

707: You have a fever, you can’t eat, you still pass out randomly, you’re an emotional wreck

 

707:  Plus you’re shaking worse than a damn vibrator. Good luck coding anything like that lololol

 

808: .. I can work..

 

707: Sure sure!

 

707: Then you keep eye on the RFA ^^

 

Zen: Lol, leave the heavy stuff to Seven, and just focus on getting better

 

808: Thanks, but the alien needs to rest too.

 

Yoosung: He has a point. You need to take care of yourself too, Seven

 

707: I’m fine ~

 

707: I hate to admit it, but it sort of.. Feels good to be back lololol

 

707: lol

 

Zen: You serious right now?

 

Zen: You’re back to committing crimes, and you feel good about it?

 

707: Not like that.

 

707: It’s not the jobs, it’s just..

 

808: He’s a natural hacker. It’s not weird that he feels good doing the thing he’s the best at.

 

808: I always found it odd to watch him work with something else

 

707: Bingo lol

 

707: The honest life is great and all, and I do love creation more beautiful babies

 

707: I do!

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

707: BROTHER YOU’RE HERE I MISS YOU SO MUCH T___T

 

Saeran: You need to leave Eight’s place

 

Saeran: Right now

 

Saeran: Jumin left to get you long ago so go to the meeting area

 

Saeran: I’m sure he’s already there

 

Saeran: Just

 

707: .. What?

 

Saeran: I don’t have time to explain, I tried to buy you time but

 

Saeran: Those bastards

 

808: .....

 

Zen: What’s going on, Saeran?

 

Yoosung: Yeah, you can’t just jump in saying stuff like that and not explain!

 

Yoosung: I’m getting scared T__T

 

Saeran: Good, you should be. The agency isgoing  to raid the place in approximately 10 minutes

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

 

707: Please tell me you’re jking

 

Saeran: It isn’t a joke, you need to get out of there NOW!!

 

Saeran: I’ll explain when you’re here

 

Saeran: JUST GO

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

 

“He’s right.. They’re in my system.. How did they get in my system..” A very frustrated Eight asked himself while staring disbelieving at his monitors. “This is my fault.. They broke through my barriers.. When? When, when!”

 

“Miyung..”

 

“.. Two days ago.. But that’s.. How.. You did good, so.. I don’t understand!!”

 

“Miyung, come on, we need to leave. All of that doesn’t matter, okay? We have to leave.” Seven grabbed the chin of the blonde and forced him to look at him. “Dammit Miyung, look at me!”

 

The blonde blinked up at the other, then nodded slowly. “.. You’re right. I’m sorry... I.. I need to activate the security systems.. They’re already close and-”

 

“I know, you can’t let them find anything here.” Seven cut him off as he ran to gather his stuff. “Saeran is attacking their system and putting ours on max defense, so don’t worry about that!”

 

“Yes.. Yes, good. Okay..” Eight nodded as he quickly turned towards his computer and went into his security systems. After activating the timer to the self-destruct system, while Seven packed his things, he jumped from the chair and started packing some of his own things as well. 5 minutes. That was all they had. He looked around once he had stuffed his laptop and a few other selected items of equipment in a bag, when reality finally hit him. What was he doing? Leaving? He dropped the bag on the floor, pressing a hand on his forehead, suddenly feeling as if the whole world were spinning around him. He couldn’t do that.. If he went with Seven, the agency were sure to find him and successfully take both of them down. If he tried to run away, both the agency and Seven wouldn’t stop chasing him until they found him, and then they’d be back to square one. Oh.. That’s right. He had already thought about this before, and calculated his outcomes, hadn’t he. It had been clear that he needed to disappear from the very start. But then why was it, that it seemed like the worst possible decision when he thought about it now?

Could it be.. The drugs being cleared out of his system, were changing his way of thinking already?

He didn’t know. All he knew, was that he needed a new plan, and he needed to come up with it fast. A plan that were sure to let Seven escape, but also buy the redhead as much time as possible. And maybe.. Just maybe, give them both a chance of crossing paths again someday.  

 

With the timer still counting down, the agency getting closer, and a plan taking its form in his own head, Eight had frozen in his place by time Seven had finished and came back to get him. “Miyung?”

 

“....” The blonde raised his head looking back at him with silently. Clearly not planning on following him willingly anywhere, but not exactly strong enough to fight him on the subject either. He didn’t struggle or attempted to push the redhead away either, when the older approached him in a tight hug. He was too tired, and too weak from the fever to do anything really, so he just hoped Seven would be able to read him enough to understand what he had in mind. And would chose to go with it.

 

“Well then.. Okay, I get it. You’re not going.” The redhead sighed frustrated, pulling the blonde close. He pressed a light kiss on blonde’s temple, before he with a couple of fingers knocked the already weak and feverish Eight out by a pressure point, and swung him over his shoulder. “Buuut, I do not agree with it, so you’ll have to punish me later. Taking we’re getting out of here alive..”

 

Setting off in a run, they left the house behind, setting his course towards the meeting point as fast as his feet could possibly carry them both. And just in time as well, as they didn’t even manage to make it far, before the whole house exploded and the shockwave caused Seven to fall over. He didn’t look back though, he didn’t even take time to check whether or not the unconscious got hurt by the fall. He quickly got back on his feet , jumping forward to grab the blonde, and started running again, knowing that the place would be swarmed by agents from all sides in a matter of minutes. If not seconds by now. Damming the fact that he hadn’t had the time to get a proper rest at all for the past 3 days, as he was already exhausted enough to find it difficult to breath, and even though Eight wasn’t heavy in general, right now he felt it as if he was trying to carry a boulder tripled the size of him. But he kept going, stubbornly refusing to stop and catch some air. It wouldn’t take long for the agency to start searching the area, and they had to be gone before they did. At first he didn’t notice the smoke that came creeping up on them from one of the sides, everything around him was nothing but darkness, since not even the moon were able to get through the close growing trees. And he was more busy not running into any of them. But the sound of what he guessed to be approaching agents, forced him to really pay attention to his surrounding for a moment, and that’s when he first noticed the smell of it.

The situation weren’t good at all, agents on one side, and smoke from the fire from the remains of the house on the other. With Eight unconscious, running into the thick smoke would be a gamble he didn’t find tempting to take, knowing the blonde still battled with the withdrawal symptoms. But if he didn’t and tried to go around it by changing route, the chances of the agents catching up were possible of increasing as well, with his route getting longer and unknown. Calculating his options in his head, neither of it sounded any good.

Either they got caught, meaning instant death for the both of them. Or, he would have to leave Eight behind to make his own escape, hoping the agency would keep the blonde alive in order to catch him. Which he knew was the blonde’s original plan and probably also the most sensible one. Even if it meant the blonde would face unimaginable torture and abuse as the result. It wasn’t an option for him, but when was he ever known for being sensible. It would buy him time to come up with a plan to destroy the agency for good, sure, but at what cost. It wasn’t worth the risk of losing the blonde, and he weren’t willing to let the blonde go through any more pain, for as long as his own heart kept beating.

Another loud explosion sounded throughout the forest. Even in his position, the redhead couldn’t help but smile, over the fact that the blonde took the importance of security seriously enough to have a secondary surprise-bomb take care of anything the first explosion could have left behind. Hopefully in which most of the agents would either have been whipped out by, or at least be left too busy with the scene to be able to follow them.

 

Quickly he laid the younger on the ground, ripping his hoodie off, just to cover Eight’s head with it, before lifting him up in his arms again and setting off right into the thick wall of toxic smoke. He only ran a few steps, before stopping again to pull his own shirt up, covering his mouth and nose, in hope to filter the air just enough. If he thought it was hard to breath before, he really did feel like suffocating now. Not to mention the smoke and ashes in the air stinging his eyes so badly he barely could see anything from the tears that forced themselves out as he ran. But he had an idea of where he was, as it was the fourth time for him to run the route already, even though he did almost lose his tracks a couple of times. He swore he could feel the temperature rising around them, but didn’t spot any fire around them. His guess were that it was probably spreading, and fast, but calculating how exactly fast were impossible. Deciding he didn’t even have the time to try, once he noticed the sound of struggled breath from Eight over all the noise around him, he sped up even more and didn’t spare it another thought. And he didn’t stop again this time. He ran knowing neither of them would make it if he wasted another second.

 

Jumin was already standing in the clearing that were their meeting point, which the smoke hadn’t reached yet, but from where they stood, they had a pretty good view over the situation. They couldn’t see Seven, nor Eight anywhere. But they witnessed the first explosion as they had managed to arrive only a couple of minutes before the agency’s army had made their entrance. By the number of cars and choppers they had spotted, the agency really had spared nothing in order to catch the two, and it made him sick to the stomach. After the first explosion, they had seen how quickly fire had been to catch on, in the dryness of the forest surrounding what must have been Eight’s home. And they watched as the thick wall of smoke and ashes had swallowed more and more of the land before them, and how the fire dangerously fast started to spread even wider after the second bomb went off.

 

Jumin had known that Seven had been involved with very dangerous people, pretty much from the start. But had also for some reason also always taken it lightly, every time the redhead would look at him, stating how dangerous he were or that they all should stay away from. Which were the same words their newest member also continuously used to describe himself, in the little amount of time they had known him. But they were both such gentle and caring souls, if you looked behind the odd facades the young agents both put up. It was hard, nearly impossible, to imagine either of them being a part of something so dark, brutal or heartless.

But there it was.

He was staring right at the very proof of it, with the scene happening in front of him looking similar to a scene he had seen before in a spy-action movie on TV.

His pilot started to get nervous, the moment the sounds of several gunshots being fired were heard. Some on a distance, but others pretty close to their location. Jumin however, didn’t move an inch. He simply refused to believe that this scene, would be the one to take those two down.

No, he had a lot more faith in his friends than that, combined with continuous inner prayers that Seven would be allowed to pull another impossible situation off. The kid were smart, but at this rate, he knew it was more up to luck than anything else. The sounds of the gunshots told him that their young members had taken their chances with the smoke, instead of going around it. He couldn’t know for sure of course, but he doubted that any agents would just fire away at random.

 

“We need to take off, sir. If the smoke and ashes get anywhere nearer, it can mess with the engines.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere before they’re here.”

 

“But sir-“

 

“This is a rescue mission, not a field-trip. You take that chopper anywhere before they’re here, and I’ll personally make sure you’d end up wishing you had died on this mountain with us. Am I clear?”

 

“.. Yes, sir. But what if they’re already dead or captured? They have to be holding the luck of gods to escape all that..” The pilot argued, clearly not happy about his situation, but not brave enough to disobey orders either.

 

Jumin choose to ignore the coward. And thanked heavens he had, the moment he spotted the well-known mess of red hair, breaking through the smoke in a running speed he hadn’t seen before. “Luck of the gods it is then.” Jumin proudly said with a smirk, before running off to meet the redhead, once he saw the man’s struggle. “LUCIEL!”

 

“I had.. I.. Had to.. Knock.. Eight..” The redheaded panted as the older reached them, practically throwing the wrapped up Eight into the man’s arms.

 

Removing the hoodie from the blonde’s face, Jumin tightened his lips. Grabbing a hold of Seven as well, he dragged him back to the chopper the pilot had already started and prepared to take off. They barely even made inside, before the pilot had gotten them in the air, and they moved towards the back to have better room to take a better look at the blonde. Seven threw himself onto the floor in exhaustion, the moment Jumin had laid Eight down right next to him. “Christ.. He didn’t plan on going willingly after all, hm?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.. Is he.. Breathing..?” Seven growled angrily, still fighting to catch his breath as he pulled his shirt down again, and showed the world exactly how furious he really were.

 

“Deep breaths, Luciel.” The older calmly commanded, even though he weren’t calm at all. He was fuming just as much, as he checked the little blonde in front of him for any signs of life.

 

“IS HE BREATHING?!” Seven yelled back just as demanding, having no patience whatsoever. “I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE ISN’T I’LL-“

 

“CALM DOWN!” Jumin broke him off, throwing a bottle of water in his face. “He’s alive. Barely.. But alive. Knocking him out weren’t really your brightest moment, though.”

 

The redhead stared at him for a few seconds, before letting out a breath of relief. “…” Taking a few sips from the water bottle, he shook his head, as he moved closer to the blonde. “He didn’t give me much of a choice.. Ha.. Hahah.. But he’s out..”

 

“.. He is. You’re a fool, if you think he’s gonna appreciate it.” The older said lowly, before reaching forward, gentle patting the redhead’s shoulder. “You did really good, Luciel. Job well done.”

 

Seven shook his head at the older’s words, as he brushed the blonde’s bangs away with a finger. “Yeah well.. Time’s not up yet.” He smiled a bit over the praise, before looking towards the choppers ceiling, with a hand wrapped around Eight’s smaller one. “You would have done the same for Saeran.. Bigger fools would have left them behind. Are we secured?”

 

“I’d imagine we’d be shot at by now, if we weren’t. Don’t worry anymore, Luciel. You just make sure to rest up, we’ll have a doctor look at the both of you once we’re home.”

 

“Heh.. That means.. I get to see Elly..”

 

“I’m impressed you’re even thinking about that right now.”

 

“I do adore her..”

 

Jumin raised a brow. Normally he would have a reply ready to deny any of that sort of thing, but looking at the boys and the state they were in, the only thing he really could do was shrugging with a shoulder. “She is a treasure to be adored by the world. Rest, Luciel. No more talking.”

 

“Don’t go soft on me.. But alright. How’d you know we’d be in trouble?”

 

“If I dare say, your brother does love you. He’s been glued to the computer the whole time, figuring out what the agency were up to, and also getting into that satellite that keeps track of Eight. I need to ask, what did you do to your car?”

 

“.. Oh. Hah, remind me to thank him later.” Seven shook his head slowly. “Yeah, my baby is a goner. We moved her close to the house and hid her again, just to make sure she’d go out with the boom, in case something.. Like this happened..”

 

“.. I see. That was a smart move.”

 

“Maybe.. But Eight said they got onto to us two days ago..”

 

“So?”

 

“I moved the car two days ago.. So.. Its.. Yeah.”

 

“It doesn’t matter who’s fault it is. Rest.” The older sighed, before finding a cloth he wetted with a bit of water. Just cleaning the blondes face enough for him to be somewhat recognizable.  “We’ll figure out where to go from here later. The important thing is you’re both safe and breathing.”

 

The redhead closed his eyes, not willing to argue the ‘safe’ part for the time being. He was exhausted. He was fully aware of the fact that none of it were even close being over, completely sure the agency would go all out in their search for the blonde. It would have given them more time, if they had only planted some sort of sign that Eight had died in the blast of the bombs, like he originally should. But none of it had actually gone down the way he had hoped. Eight hadn’t had enough time to recover from the drugs being denied, and he hadn’t had enough time to convince the blonde that escape were possible, and also, neither of them had been given enough time to gather enough courage.

But that was just the thing. Too many parties were planning their own plots as to how things would happen. The agency, Eight, Saeran, the RFA, and himself. With so many players in the game, each plotting their own, unforeseen outcomes were unavoidable.  One plan is always bound to over-rule all the others. The real question were, who’d act the fastest. This time, the agency had over-ruled him. But at least, he had been faster than Eight. With thousands of thoughts, he dozed off from the exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya... So. I think this chapter got longer than they usually are, lol?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and that you have a lovely day!
> 
> I am truely sorry that I didn't get to answer the heartwarming comments on the last chapter, but I've been so caught up in getting this chapter done, so I hope that makes up for it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful support, and please do know that I hear ya! (｡´ ‿｀♡)


	14. The chapter, that is NOT a chapter lolol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> Alright, so I did almost finish a chapter, but when I re-read it, I hated everything about it. So I totally deleted it and starting over again as I speak hahahahah... haaah..
> 
> But in the mean time I thought I'd give you guys a lil' something, to prove to you that I am not dead yet, and to not keeping you wait without nothing for long <3
> 
> Know the lyrics?  
> I had a lil' chat with Vulkain who allowed me to use his lyrics, so blessed, thank you Vulkain, all credit for that goes to him ~  
> If you haven't heard his fan-cover yet, go check it out, it's amazing! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWPb0bUxLPs

808: I’m so bored.

 

Jumin: Not much you can do when the author decided the chapter she wrote was crap, and deleted it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Jumin: She’ll need time to rewrite it

 

707: Wuuut? Lolololol

 

707: lolol

 

707: Jumin drunk? xD

 

808: Dunno, wouldn’t be surprised with all the wine he’s slurping down

 

Yoosung: I’m bored too. Maybe I should go play LoLoL

 

707: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

707: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

707: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

707: …….. NOOOOOOOOO (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

 

Jaehee: Please stop that -.-

 

Saeran: Please do what Jaehee says

 

Yoosung: xD

 

707: …… Noooo-ooooh.. No

 

808: Should I slap him?

 

Jaehee: Please do ^^

 

707: I’m done! ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

 

707: Lolololol

 

Zen: Then how about we do something fun?

 

MC: Like what? ^^

 

MC: I’m super busy with these emails (T_T)

 

Jumin: You still not done replying to those?

 

MC: You fucking try to respond to 300+ emails every day and be a goddamn forever hungry whale at the same time -.-

 

Yoosung: My cute wife is working so hard, she’s amazing!

 

MC: I have not forgotten that our baby boy’s new clothes suddenly became pink, Yoosung ಠ_ಠ

 

Yoosung: T______T

 

707: I know what we can do!

 

808: Hm?

 

Zen: Saved by the hacker lmao

 

707: Let’s play finish the lyrics! ＼(＾O＾)／

 

Saeran: Eight doesn’t know any songs lol

 

Yoosung: There is one he does know ^^

 

707: That’s right!

 

707: You all know this one, so don’t fuck it up lololol

 

707: I’ll mke a virus out of it and make sure all your devices plays it over and over again if you fuck it up lololololol

 

Zen: Sure, I’m game

 

Jumin: What kind of expression is that?

 

Zen: Shut up, jerk

 

Jumin: ^^

 

707: FOCUS PEOPLE!

 

707: Starting lmao

 

707: I just got your messages ~

 

MC: Each morning I wake up to very same sweet sound ~~ ^^

 

Yoosung: As I pick up my phone that’s been ringing <3

 

Zen: Wondering what’s new? xD

 

Jaehee: What have I missed? ('-')

 

V: I was offline… (ˆ_ˆ;)

 

808: I log on and I’ll read up your stories

 

Yoosung: How are you doing today

 

MC: Asking the same questions every day  ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯

 

Jumin: I’m sorry I don’t know what else to say

 

707: Your face lights up, laughing from the jokes I’ve made（〃・・〃）

 

808: But behind my smile, there is a secret ~

 

Jaehee: (Tick tock time is running out. Watcha doing now?)

 

V: I don’t know where you are (#+_+)

 

Yoosung: I don’t even know your name (T_T)

 

Saeran: They think I’m crazy, my heartrate goes up..

 

Jumin: As I try to express all my love for you ~ ♥‿♥

 

Zen: Did you receive mysterious messages? :o

 

808: Each has a fragment of my heart ~

 

MC: These letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries (งツ)ว

 

Zen: Did you receive mysterious messages? xD

 

707: Hoping they can convey my feelings for you（〃・・〃）

 

808: Under my watch from the staaaart (⊙⊙)

 

Jaehee: (mystic messages!)

 

Yoosung: Mystic clues to solve this puzzle o_o

 

Saeran: (mystic messages?)

 

808: It’s **_too_** dangerous **_don’t_** come close ( ° ͜ʖ °)

 

707: You think I’m crazy, my heartrate goes up!! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(´♡‿♡`)｡*ﾟ✲*☆

 

Saeran: I must follow my heart and confess my love

 

Zen: Someone set us up to play in this secret game x__x

 

MC: (keep cool don’t overreact) (/❛o❛\\)

 

V: I have faith in your strength ^^

 

808: Have you seen the messages I’ve been sending you? .____.

 

707: Open your eyes, see the light ♡♡

 

[Sakurazuma has entered the chat]

 

Sakurazuma: You’ve been invited to a secret party! (｡◕‿◕｡)

 

707: Are you fucking serious -____-

 

Zen: Again? xD

 

Yoosung: Omg

 

707: I’M GETTING TIRED OF THIS SHIT (._.) ~ ︵ ┻━┻

 

808: Lolol

 

808: Who let that thing in?

 

Sakurazuma: Excuse me, but that is no way to address a lady o.o

 

808: I don’t change my language according to what gender I’m speaking to

 

Zen: Oh, it’s a girl :o

 

Zen: A fan of mine I bet!

 

Zen: Haha <3

 

Sakurazuma: … Well ^^

 

707: Never mind that, how the hell did you get in here? (>.<)

 

707: WHO INVITED YOU? (◣_◢)

 

707: There’s no way any hacker will get in with our protection

 

Yoosung: Yeah, not with our super hacker trio!

 

Zen: I have to agree with that, unless you got a whole army of hackers behind you doing all the work lol

 

707: We’d kick their asses even if she did

 

808: I smell something (⌒_⌒)

 

Sakurazuma: I am not a hacker, I just write stories ^^

 

Saeran: Oh, you’re here lol

 

808: I knew it lol. You invited it, didn’t you

 

Jumin: her*

 

808: Not important ~

 

707: Lololololol so cute ~

 

Saeran: ^^

 

707: NEVER MIND

 

707: Who the hell is she?

 

Jumin: That’s the author. Would some manners really damage you people?

 

Sakurazuma: It’s quite alright lol, I did barge in very suddenly ^^’

 

Yoosung: Yeah, we didn’t even get to finish the song! D:

 

MC: I fail to see how that is important right now, honey ^^

 

Jaehee: I’m sorry, but author for what?

 

MC: Yes, should I invite her to the party?

 

Zen: Always hunting potential guests lol

 

Jaehee: She never fails ^^

 

Saeran: Lmao

 

808: You people talk too fast, stay on one topic at the time

 

707: Seconded, WHAT AUTHOR?

 

Sakurazuma: Uhm… For a fan fic.. And I am here to ask you some questions! ^^

 

Saeran: That she is ^^

 

Jumin: And we will answer with our best

 

Zen: I’ll answer however I like, asshole..

 

Sakurazuma: They are really not difficult ^^’

 

707: I don’t see how we can help with whatever you’re writing, but okay o.o

 

Zen: You don’t even know her

 

707: I’m sure she’s fine if Saeran likes her ^^

 

Saeran: I just know her, no one said anything about liking.

 

Saeran: Just answer her damn questions -_-

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, I will be one my way once we’re done ^^

 

MC: So you won’t be coming for the party I take :(

 

Sakurazuma: I am afraid I will be very busy that evening, sorry ^^

 

Jaehee: Maybe next time then ^^

 

Yoosung: What kind of questions are they? O_o

 

Sakurazuma: Oh, just.. A little about this and that ^^’

 

Sakurazuma: Let’s get started then!

 

Sakurazuma: First question, this is for you Jumin, since this question constantly gets asked, we might as well get it out of the way

 

Jumin: **_I am not gay_**

 

Zen: Lmao, let her finish, that might not even have been the question!

 

Zen: Don’t mind him, he’s so rude

 

707: Lolololol

 

808: What else could it have been?

 

Saeran: Ya, you people have been asking him about the same thing

 

Sakurazuma: That was the question.. xD

 

Yoosung: If he’s not gay, then why is he with Saeran? .__.

 

Jaehee: I can’t believe you’re discussing this again

 

MC: There’s more than 2 sexualities in this world, Yoosung..

 

Yoosung: Oh, right ^^

 

Jumin: Next question..

 

Sakurazuma: Alright.. ^^

 

Sakurazuma: Jaehee, do you consider yourself nothing more than a fan of Zen, or would you say that you’re **_friends first_** , and the fan in you comes second?

 

Zen: That’s an odd question..

 

Yoosung: Well she does act like your super-fan all the time

 

707: She does lol

 

Jaehee: Obviously, our friendship comes first as it is now.

 

Jaehee: In the beginning I might have been more of a fan, than a friend..

 

Jaehee: But I would say we have formed a strong friendship now, especially since I now have more time for such things ^^

 

Zen: Ow yeah, dinner next week?

 

808: Omg, a date?!

 

Zen: NO! No that is not what I meant!

 

Zen: Don’t tease us like that, Eight..

 

808: I wasn’t teasing?

 

808: I don’t understand what you mean (╹-╹)

 

808: Seven, what is that man talking about?

 

707: I don’t know, bunneh. I wasn’t paying attention lolol

 

Saeran: He was staring at Eight

 

707: His eyes are totally like a galaxy!

 

707: SO PRETTY ~＼(＾O＾)／

 

Sakurazuma: Pay attention please.. ^^

 

Sakurazuma: Thank you so much for your honest answer, Jaehee!

 

Jaehee: … You’re welcome?

 

Sakurazuma: Zen, does it flatter you, that your fans only compliments all your works/or looks, or would you wish they would critique you as well?

 

Zen: I don’t understand this question

 

Zen: There’s **_nothing_** on me to critique lol

 

Zen: God’s only mistake on me

 

Saeran: Yaya, he made your face to beautiful, we get it

 

Saeran: omg -.-

 

Saeran: I so hope your narcissism dies when you get a girlfriend

 

Sakurazuma: Unless..

 

707: Lol, unless?

 

707: This author thingy has an UNLESS

 

808: Secure the backdoor!

 

Saeran: We don’t have one

 

707: Welp.. xD

 

Jaehee: Stop that -.-

 

Sakurazuma: Unless, Zen aren’t romantically interested in girls at all? ^^

 

707: OH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

 

Jumin: Now THAT’S an interesting theory

 

Zen: Shut up, all of you omg -.-

 

707: A NEW MYSTERY HAS BEEN REVEALED PEOPLE

 

707: PUT THE FACILLITY ON LOCKDOWN NOBODY LEAVES THIS BUILDING BEFORE THIS HAS BEEN SOLVED

 

808: Maybe we should set him up with V then. We can just lock them in a room and let the magic happen.

 

707: Omg

 

707: I love you so much,

 

707: just marry me right now, fuck the space station

 

Yoosung: Such wow

 

Saeran: Much cringe

 

V: I’m not gay..? ^^

 

808: Have you ever gone through the backdoor?

 

V: Eh..

 

707: If you have, then we’ll just put him in a dress ~

 

808: Problem solved, no?

 

ZEN: OMG YOU TWO GOTTA BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS!!!!

 

Saeran: This is actually entertaining

 

V: Maybe the lady has more questions? ^^

 

Zen: YES, **_NEXT QUESTION_** , PLEASE!!

 

Sakurazuma: Moving on, hahah.. ^^

 

Sakurazuma: This is for Jumin again

 

Sakurazuma: Would you give up your whole fortune, just to be with Saeran?

 

Jumin: I don’t understand how that would even be a scenario I would need to consider

 

Jumin: But yes, of course. My kitten is my **_everything_**. My fortune does not go above him.

 

Saeran: How about some seriously bitter wine with that cheese? -.-

 

Zen: Don’t talk like that, it gives me the creeps..

 

MC: AAAAAAAAAAAWRH OMG SO CUTE!!

 

Yoosung: Your nose is bleeding, love. Don’t get so excited T__T

 

MC: Oh, hahahahahah. Ooopsi ~

 

Saeran: Christ

 

Saeran: Was it really necessary to put it like that?

 

Jumin: I was just being honest, kitten

 

Saeran: I’ve told you to stop calling me that..

 

Sakurazuma: Uhm.. The next question is for Saeran

 

Saeran: … I do not like the sound of that, straight after an answer like that from him

 

707: Just answer the damn question, bro ^^

 

Saeran: Go get stomped flat by a smurf -.-

 

Sakurazuma: It’s clear that you feel a connection with Eight.

 

Saeran: Oh.. That’s not so bad, I can do it if it’s about Eight.

 

Sakurazuma: So considering Jumin’s answer, how do you think your connection with Eight will develop in the future?

 

Saeran: Fuck me in the ear and call me Gertrude

 

Jumin: I did not know that was a fetish of yours

 

Saeran: Fuck off -.-

 

707: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

707: LOLOLOLOLOL

 

707: LOL

 

707: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

Jaehee: I **_will_** enter that computer-cave of yours and break your phone -.-

 

707: I’M SORRY BUT THIS IS TOO PRECIOUS!!

 

808: .. You don’t have to answer that, Saeran.

 

Saeran: It’s fine. I just don’t know how I’m supposed to answer it.

 

Zen: I get the feeling, there’s suspicions about some possible romantic feelings between them :)

 

Yoosung: The question does suggest it o.o

 

707: ANSWER THE QUESTION

 

707: I dare ya!

 

Saeran: Well.. I don’t know?

 

Saeran: Considering Jumin’s answer, I fail to see how that has anything to do with my relationship with Eight.

 

Saeran: However, I won’t describe my feelings for Eight as being romantic, just to get that _out_ of the way

 

Saeran: But I do consider him as something more than a friend. He has becoma very important to me.

 

707: Becoma lololol

 

Saeran: Try holding your breath for 10 minutes, I dare you.

 

808: I don’t think our relationship can be labeled like that.. But you’re very important to me too.

 

Saeran: Right you are. But I suppose, you could call it love of a sort.

 

Sakurazuma: Oh, then that measn you are able to label your relationship with Seven, Eight? ^^

 

808: I

 

808: What are you asking?

 

707: TRAP!

 

707: DANGER, DANGER!!

 

707: That’s a trap, bunneh, don’t answer that

 

808: .. What?

 

707: *points at the author lady* NOBODY PUTS BUNNY IN A CORNER!

 

Yoosung: baby*

 

707: RIGHT!

 

808: I’m a genius, but I’m so confused.. This makes me uncomfortable

 

V: I’d prefer it, if you wouldn’t put my members in corners they don’t like

 

Saeran: V

Saeran: is the only one, who can brag about having more than one member ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

808: Sometimes the things you say puts images in my head I don’t fancy..

 

707: Ya, watch your mouth, there’s ladies in the chat lolol

 

Jumin: Sometimes your perverted minds make me very uncomfortable

 

Sakurazuma: .. Okay then! o_o

 

Sakurazuma: YOOSUNG!

 

Yoosung: Here, miss author!

 

707: Wow, you’re not in class anymore lolol

 

Yoosung: I didn’t know how else to respond +_+

 

Sakuzuma: What would you like to name your soon to be born baby boy? ^^

 

Yoosung: How’d you know all this information about us?

 

Yoosung: But I’d give him a cool name! Like something from LoLoL or something :D

 

Yoosung: That’d be so cool lolol

 

Yoosung: But seriously, how do you know all of this? O.o

 

Zen: I bet she is a friend of Saeran’s, and..

 

MC: Maybe she is seeking something she can reference to in her fic. It is very common authors uses real life to seek inspiration from. I’m sure Saeran has just told her a lot about us

 

Sakurazuma: Yes ^^’

 

Jaehee: Well.. She has to be trustworthy if he has shared information about Eight with her, considering no one can know he’s with us

 

Saeran: I’d never compromise the safety of any members in the RFA.

 

Jumin: Saeran isn’t careless. I’m sure it’s fine.

 

Sakurazuma: No one will know about my visit here, I swear ^^

 

Sakurazuma: So, MC

 

Sakurazuma: I’m sure you’re not into Yoosung’s suggestion.. So what would you name your future son?

 

MC: His username is Superman Yoosung in that game, and let us be realistic here, if that’s his definition of a cool name, **_then hells fucking no_**.

 

Yoosung: My poor wife, those mood swings are really hard on you T____T

 

Yoosung: Lemme go grab you a popsicle!!

 

Mc: Sure, honey.. ^^

 

Zen: Uhm.. Yoosung..

 

Yoosung: What is it?

 

MC: Shut your perfect mouth Zen.

 

Saeran: I could totally fall for her being like this.

 

707: YOU’RE GAY

 

MC: I can crossdress too ~

 

Jumin: I’d prefer it, if you wouldn’t though.

 

MC: ^^

 

Jaehee: You didn’t answer the question ^^

 

MC: Right. Sorry, I am answering mails at the same time

 

MC: I haven’t thought of a first name yet, but I think I’d like to include his godfather’s name in his name ^^

 

Zen: Who’s the godfather?

 

Jumin: Oh, that has been decided?

 

MC: It has ^^

 

707: Who is it lol?

 

MC: We will not be revealing that just yet ^^

 

Sakurazuma: That sure is exciting! ^^ Okay, then the next question is for agent 808

 

808: Eight is fine.. There’s no need to be formal. Also, to be properly formal, you should use my full codename, not just parts of it

 

707: Hah, Vanderwood does the same thing lol

 

808: You sure this isn’t Vanderwood in disguise?

 

Jaehee: Vanderwood would never crossdress

 

707: Ohoh! And how do you hold this information?

 

707: Wait, are you still in contact with him?

 

Jaehee: I am.

 

808: Maybe he’s the one she’s crushing on then

 

707: This is good. Then we’ll pair Zen with V, and throw Jaehee on Vanderwood!

 

Saeran: The assistant/maid mixed babies will be adorable

 

707: Dude, that’s gold right there..

 

Jaehee: Let’s keep my love life out of this..

 

Saeran: Ya, cause that’s something you can do in this place lol

 

808: The question was?

 

Sakurazuma: Regarding your statement about wanting to live with both the Choi-twins, then would living with only Seven not satisfy you?

 

808: What kind of question is that..?

 

V: You don’t have to answer it, Eight. Your emotional grounds are still very unstable.

 

808: I’m fine, V. I just..

 

Saeran: Don’t stress yourself, that question is very difficult.

 

808: I just don’t really understand it.. I never considered them apart?

 

808: Saeran isn’t only important to me. Seven loves him, and considering their past, I guess I just assumed they’d want to stay together, so.. (._.)

 

707: Ow.. Ow Eight, that’s..

 

Saeran: We’re adults, Eight.. We’re don’t stay together right now, because we’re dependent on each other, or because we have some creepy twin bond ^^’

 

707: That’s right. Our relationship just need a lot of work. But with Jumin in mind, no one says Saeran won’t want to be with him on full time at some point

 

808: None of that ever crossed my mind x_x

 

808: Somehow that makes me feel.. Sad.

 

Zen: Sad? because you didn’t consider it?

 

Jumin: Nope.

 

Zen: Did you just nope at me? -.-

 

Jumin: I did, ‘cause it was an idiotic question.

 

808: I’d miss him?

 

808: Urgh, I hate this. I wanna be able to tell what emotions goes where and are caused by what..

 

808: This.. Randomness is killing me

 

Saeran: Your feelings aren’t random. Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it soon. You’re a smart one after all

 

707: Ya

 

Yoosung: Cheer up Eight! ^-^

 

808: Thanks, Yoosung

 

707: It’s difficult, but we’ll figure it out together. I promise ~

 

808: You sure promise an awful lot

 

707: But none of my promises are ever empty!

 

Jumin: We will all help you. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish if we work together.

 

707: AMEN HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD

 

Zen: I’d miss Saeran an awful lot too, if I had to be alone with Seven on a constant basis :)

 

808: Lol, you’d be surprised how Seven is when we’re alone. His alien behavior isn’t the reason.

 

808: I wish I could give a better answer to the question. I would like to say that Seven is all I really need, but the scenario is unrealistic to me.

 

808: I am sorry, but my brain doesn’t seem to want to deal with it.

 

V: Remember, don’t stress yourself, please.. ^^

 

808: Shut up, V. I don’t need to be shielded constantly. I don’t mean to be rude.

 

V: You need to be allowed to feel everything, as it’s the only way you’ll learn. I just don’t want you to get hurt in the process, that’s all.

 

808: I wouldn’t go anywhere near Seven, if I were afraid of getting hurt

 

707: Heeeeh, I wanna do something **_so bad_** when you say stuff like that ~

 

808: ^^

 

Sakurazuma: V tends to shield you a lot?

 

808: Erh.. Well..

 

Jumin: V has been quite busy being overly protective of our hacker trio lately.

 

Zen: You can’t really blame him.

 

Yoosung: Yeah, he just feels bad for getting Seven and Saeran involved in all of that, and finding out that the agency also do.. you know..

 

Jumin: It was quite a shock for all of us, but it has without a doubt been a bigger shock to V.

 

Jumin: We knew that agency was bad, it’s just rather hard to imagine how bad, before you see the evidence.

 

808: I know, it’s just.. A little suffocating. But I know he means it well.

 

V: I’m glad you understand it that way.

 

Sakurazuma: I see. Then what do you think would have happened to Eight, if Seven hadn’t been involved?

 

Jumin: He would just have been paired with someone else he was compatible with. His fate was pretty much set from conception as far as I understand it.

 

Jaehee: I think she meant, in case of Eight not being compatible with anyone else.

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, exactly. Thank you, Jaehee ^^

 

Jaehee: No need.. ^^

 

808: I would have been killed or ordered to suicide, most likely.

 

Zen: Woah, so brutal lolol

 

Saeran: It’s true, there’s no use in sugarcoating it. With his training, they couldn’t just release him, and he is also a key witness.

 

Jumin: Getting rid of him would have been their only option.

 

Yoosung: But.. He worked for them? He was useful, none of that matter? .__.

 

Saeran: No, hackers are simple to train. If they just wanted him for the hacking, he wouldn’t have been groomed the way he was. He was there for the purpose of the experiment.

 

707: Yeah well

 

707: It doesn’t matter what they thought of him. We’ll show ‘em what kind of value he has without all the experiment drugs crap >_<

 

Sakurazuma: I see this is a very sensitive topic, I do apologize for that

 

707: Nah, no need

 

707: I’ll make sure they’ll feel sorry once he gets to shine!!!! ◣_◢

 

808: Calm down, Seven.

 

707: Yeah, sorry.. Hah, I can’t help but get mad

 

808: I don’t mind.. But still

 

Saeran: Oh, that’s new.

 

Jumin: What is?

 

Saeran: He’s smiling ^^

 

Zen: How’s that new?

 

Zen: We’ve seen him smile before.

 

Saeran: It’s news when Seven’s not around

 

Yoosung: Don’t talk about him like that, you make him sound so sad T__T

 

707: What? He is? What did you show him?

 

Sakurazuma: Aren’t you together right now?

 

707: I’m in the kitchen fetching him food

 

707: WHY THE SMILE?!

 

808: It felt good

 

707: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU LEGS AND ARMS OFF !!!!!!! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

 

Saeran: I didn’t do a thing, he started smiling when you got mad ┬─┬ ノ( ^_^ノ)

 

707: That’s more progress, dawrh my little bunneh is doing so well!! ♥‿♥

 

707: Lolol makes me blush

 

707: I shall bring you a present as a reward! ⌐■_■

 

808: A present?

 

707: Yeah, I had Jumin get his hands on a big load of the best carrots in the country

 

707: Cleaning them and cutting them up as we speak <3

 

808: (-'.'-)

 

808: You didn’t need to do that..

 

707: Yeah I did.

 

808: I was talking to Jumin

 

707: WAH D:

 

707: But I abused my superior skills of persuasion, just for you! T_T

 

707: So mean T_T

 

707: I just want my bunny happy, why aren’t you happy;;

 

Jumin: It was no trouble at all. Besides, I will benefit from it as well

 

Zen: How the hell will you benefit from making Eight happy? O.o

 

Jumin: Simple. Saeran gets happy too when Eight is happy.

 

707: And when Saeran is happy, Jumin will be a happy daddy lolololol

 

Jumin: I thought we agreed on dropping that nickname

 

808: You are sort of like a daddy type

 

Jumin: You too now?

 

808: It is a good thing. You keep the troops in line, and you seem to be very good at saving the situation, whenever your toddlers gets in trouble. And you also gives just the right amount of horrible life lessons.

 

Jumin: Horrible? My advices has done nothing but improve all of them.

 

Jumin: I do not understand how they are horrible.

 

Sakurazuma: You did tell Seven to get rid of his emotions, when in fact he needed to deal with them ^^

 

707: That was not really a horrible advice at the time. It is up to the receiver of the advice, how they’ll make use of it.

 

Jumin: Right you are. He took my advice because he knew he wasn’t ready to face the truths just yet back then.

 

Saeran: If my idiot brother had been ready for anything, Jumin would have given him a different advice privately. Jumin is not as emotionally cold as you would think.

 

MC: That’s true, he’s just very private about it. I’m sure there’s more to it, but only Saeran would know ^^

 

Saeran: Don’t you have more emails to answer? -.-

 

MC: I do, but I needed to ask Jaehee if she has any more files ready for me.

 

Saeran: More files?

 

Jaehee: I do actually, I will be there shortly

 

MC: Thank you, Jaehee ~

 

Zen: How big are you planning to makes this party?

 

MC: Our biggest one yet. V is right, it’s our anniversary, and we need to celebrate it with style!

 

V: I just hope you aren’t overworking yourself. Take care of yourself first, we need that angel you’re carrying to be born well and healthy

 

MC: Thank you for worrying, V

 

MC: But we’re both fine, so there’s no need

 

V: It’s my job to worry ^^

 

Yoosung: I’ve never seen her deal with so many potential guests before. Just a second ago, she was answering an email, talking on the RFA phone

 

Yoosung: and doing her back exercises all at the same time

 

Yoosung: She’s so cool! ^^

 

MC: Did you fix our little situation with the baby clothes yet?

 

Yoosung: No T__T

 

MC: My baby boy **is not** getting dressed in pink, Yoosung.

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, tell the awful designer to send my nephew a new wardrobe this instant. Since Yoosung so carelessly broke the other one.

 

Yoosung: I DID NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SEVEN’S SHIRT WOULD TURN EVERYTHING PINK?!

 

707: It was a new shirt, it’s red, and you washed it with white.

 

Jumin: It is common knowledge, that new clothes often have a lot of excess color and should only be washed with dark

 

808: It was bound to happen lol

 

Zen: Ya, you’re so helpless when it comes to stuff like that

 

Yoosung: Stop ganging up on me like this omg;;

 

Sakurazuma: I still have a few more questions left, and then I’ll be out of your hair, so you can focus on the party ^^

 

MC: Oh, it’s no trouble at all ^^

 

Zen: Saved by the author lady once again lolol

 

Sakurazuma: This one is for Seven ^^

 

707: I am all ears lolol

 

707: Shoot ^^

 

707: Though I might not answer lol

 

Sakurazuma: In case Saeran were about to move in with Jumin, and now that we know Eight would miss having Saeran around

 

Sakurazuma: would you be willing to start living together all four of you, as a compromise? 

 

707: You lady…

 

707: Ask some weird ass questions

 

707: Also, I don’t think I’m the guy to answer it lmao

 

707: Because of course I would. I’d do anything if it would make Saeran and Eight happy

 

Saeran: Yeah, I don’t think that’s the right question to ask either

 

808: No. The right question would be

 

808: Would Jumin go along with it, knowing that Seven would have constant access to Elly

 

707: **B I N G O** lololololololol

 

707: lolol

 

Jumin: I do not like this question. I feel very torn.

 

808: I do not like the thought of you taking Saeran away either, so I think it is fair you get to suffer as well ^^

 

707: Come on, Elly is my princess, I’d never do anything to hurt her T_T

 

Saeran: You were running around the house with her above your head yesterday..

 

707: I just wanted her to shine above all the rest of us, like the true star she is <3

 

Jumin: If there is way to share a home, and protect Elizabeth the 3rd from that lunatic, I will find it and make it happen.

 

707: WAS THAT A YES?!

 

707: Did I just get a yes?!

 

707: WILL I AND **_JUMIN HAN_** FINALLY BECOME ROOMATES?!!!

 

Saeran: He only heard the part of it he wanted to hear

 

808: Just like you, when I ask you to be nice to Seven

 

Saeran: What? I’m sorry?

 

Sakurazuma: Oh, then would you say that you’re quite fond of Eight as well, Mr. Han? ^^

 

Jumin: Eight is an important member of the RFA, and he is very close to my kitten, which I would be a fool not to respect.

 

Jumin: Not to mention, Elizabeth the 3rd also seems to enjoy his personality.

 

Jumin: With that said, then yes. I do like him, and not only for those reasons.

 

Zen: Then.. Because he reminds you of the fur ball?

 

Yoosung: Now that I think of it, they do look a little alike lol

 

Zen: Ya. He’s blonde, likes white clothes. He is also quite pretty

 

Yoosung: And they both have blue eyes, and are very cute!

Zen: That too lol

 

Jumin: Oh, they actually do share similarities. I never thought of it before

 

808: I am not sure whether to feel flattered or offended.. Is it normal to feel both?

 

707: I CAN’T BELIEVE I NEVER NOTICED THIS BEFORE OMG

 

808: Seven..

 

707: Yes, love?

 

808: I thought about rewarding you for the carrots, but I might turn that into a punishment if you don’t stop being so loud <3

 

707: I’ll be good ~ ^^’

 

Sakurazuma: AHEM! Next question is for V ^^

 

V: Me as well? o.o

 

Sakurazuma: Yes. I understand that you have lost your sight due to an accident, and that you used to work as a photographer

 

V: Oh. Yes, that is true.

 

Sakurazuma: So, what are you using all your time on now, if you lost your sight and can’t take photographs anymore?

 

V: Hahah..

 

707: That is classified information, so he won’t be able to answer it to an outsider.

 

707: No offense lolol

 

V: I am afraid that is also true. Though I can’t specify exactly what it is I do now, I can promise you that I have not turned lazy.

 

V: My job now focuses solely on the RFA and its members, and that is all I’m going to say about it.

 

Sakurazuma: I understand, thank you for saying that much though ^^

 

V: No worries? ^^

 

Sakurazuma: But how are you able to be on the chat like this, if you don’t mind me asking?

 

V: Luciel upgraded my phone to a rather fancy device haha

 

707: It’s nothing big, really. I just attached a keyboard for visual impaired, and created a reader in our app that reads everything to him.

 

707: He’s blind, not deaf lolol

 

Sakurazuma: Oh I see, that’s very cool!

 

V: You also added the guide recently

 

Sakurazuma: The guide? ^^

 

V: Yes. Basically, it is a system I tell certain commands to in the app. As in, if I say “Chat” it takes me straight into the chat. It is very convenient ^^

 

Sakurazuma: Oh wow, I’m so impressed!

 

707: It’s not a big deal lolol

 

Jumin: You’re being too modest

 

Zen: Ya, thanks to that it doesn’t take him forever to get online anymore lmao

 

V: It was a real hassle before, so I am grateful

 

Sakurazuma: I think you should take the praise you rightfully deserve, Seven ^^

 

707: Oh I do appreciate the compliments!

 

707: It just really isn’t a big deal xD

 

707: Got any more questions?

 

707: We sort of have to go and do some pentesting as soon as Eigth is done eating lol

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, I only have one question left ^^

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang and I will have to go as well, and help MC with some preperations.

 

Jaehee: I’ll log off here now, so I won’t get distracted. Very nice to meet you.. Miss author?

 

Jaehee: I still find that very strange

 

Sakurazuma: No worries, it was very nice to meet you as well. Take care both ^^

 

Jumin: We’re off then. Have a good evening.

 

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

MC: I will be going too, there’s no point in me staying here when I don’t have the time to follow the chat T_T

 

MC: Oh, Zen, could I ask for your help as well?

 

Zen: Sure, I’ll be right there o.o

 

MC: Yoosung left and forgot to close the app down again. Oh well

 

[Zen has left the chatroom]

 

[Yoosung has left the chatroom]

 

[MC has left the chatroom]

 

707: Woah, none of them bothered to think if the question was for them xD

 

Saeran: Please excuse them, there is a lot to prepare, and the party is not that far away

 

Sakurazuma: Oh it is alright, my last question is actually for you, Seven and Eight

 

808: All three of us?

 

Sakurazuma: Yes ^^

 

Sakurazuma: Here goes!

 

Sakurazuma: Considering that Seven has hacked the agency’s network several times before, that Saeran also successfully hacked into it, and that Eight practically IS their system..

 

Sakurazuma: I believe it is right to put it like that?

 

Saeran: I got in succesfully, yes, but it wasn’t anywhere as easy as back when Seven was the only one to handle their security

 

707: You’re making me sound so defenseless lolol

 

Saeran: You’re not bad, for regular hackers. But we’re not regular hackers.

 

Sakurazuma: So it is understood correctly, that Eight is their current system?

 

808: Yes and no. There are still elements of Seven in their system, as I didn’t remove all of it. What I did, was taking over the control and removing the parts

 

707: That allowed me to fuck around with their system, or be aware that they were active lolol

 

808: So I basically just stole it, and braided into my own systems. That was when I realized how well we connect and work together.

 

808: Making our systems work as one was.. So easy. Since Saeran is copying Seven, of course it would be easy for him to figure it out.

 

Saeran: Again, calling it easy is wrong. It wasn’t. But it certainly was fascinating to play with it.

 

707: Well you did stalk me for a long time even before that. You knew how I worked and my habits, so of course it was easy.

 

707: I wanna see the love-child Eight created with our systems too, I’m so jelly lol

 

Saeran: So cheesy (;-_-)

 

808: I’m gonna show you as soon as we’ve finished pentesting and made sure it’s safe

 

808: Also, I never watched you to be able to do that. It just became handy that I had, when you tried to take us down.

 

707: Them* bunny.

 

707: You’re on my team. Not theirs.

 

808: Yaya, alright. My bad.

 

Sakurazuma: I see, so you could say you two were simply meant to be!

 

Saeran: I think a better way to put it, is that they were made to be

 

707: I think we missed the question here?

 

Sakurazuma: Oh, I never asked it!

 

Sakurazuma: If the three of you put your heads together, do you believe you would be able to take them down for good or not?

 

Sakurazuma: Of course no one can predict the future, but I would like to hear your thoughts ^^

Saeran: Well basically, we could take them down on the second. Eight is as mentioned earlier, a key victim. Even without his memories, we still have lot of evidence that could put the big bad boss behind bars

 

Saeran: The issue is, that it wouldn’t take them down for good

 

808: That’s right. He’d be out of jail and seeking vengeance before you’d know it.

 

707: what we need right now is time. Taking them down for good takes serious planning, and I have learned my lesson in rushing things lolol

 

808: Yes. As it is now, earning more playtime is our top priority. They’re not aware that I am with the RFA yet.

 

707: Ya. I made sure the agents that did spot us didn’t live to tell the tale, but they do know he escaped. We won’t be able to do much as long as they searching this intensely for him

 

Sakurazuma: Aha, I see. So your first move will be to buy more time somehow. I won’t bother asking how, as I’m sure that’s classified too, right? ^^

 

707: Smart lady lolol

 

Sakurazuma: Yeah, figured xD

 

Sakurazuma: Say you do manage to buy more time. Then how do you think your answer to the question will be?

 

Saeran: If we can successfully shake ‘em off of Eight’s butt, then yes. We definitely can.

 

707: We’ll take them down alright, and they won’t be getting back up again this time around.

 

707: You can trust me on that lol

 

808: It’s a bigger question if we’ll survive it or not. Taking them down won’t be easy.

 

Sakurazuma: But you’re their system. Doesn’t that mean you have the upper hand?

808: I wouldn’t put it like that. My control over the full system, were all tied to my house.

 

808: In order to make sure they wouldn’t know about my connections to Seven and the RFA, I had to make all of my belongings go boom boom.

 

808: They don’t have other hackers of our caliber, so they haven’t been able to gain control over my systems. But without doing an evil maid attack, I don’t have any ways of controlling it either

 

808: The defense is too good. I never thought that would become a problem..

 

Sakurazuma: I’m sorry, a what attack?

 

707: Evil maid attack xD

 

707: Don’t ask, we can’t answer

 

707: Bottom line is, they **_WILL_** burn

 

707: lololol

 

Sakurazuma: I understand. Then, mind if I ask just one last question? ^^

 

808: If it’s a quick one

 

Sakurazuma: It is!

 

Sakurazuma: I think xD

 

Sakurazuma: Why haven’t you guys **_kissed_** yet?

 

707: You don’t just ask people about things like that! O_O

 

707: Omg, this person has no shame lolol

 

707: Also how do you know if we haven’t?

 

707: Also, I did get one on my cheek. That counts!

707: How come no one seems to think it counts? x_x

 

Saeran: Because it doesn’t. I don’t understand why you haven’t either, you both clearly want to

 

Sakurazuma: Oh, I think it’s pretty clear that they both want more than just some exchange of saliva

 

Saeran: What a lovely way to point out the fact they both stink of hornyness

 

707: OH LOOK I SUDDENLY HAVE WORK TO DO HAHAHAH SUPER BUSY GOD SEVEN OVER AND OUT

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Sakurazuma: Oh my ^^

 

Saeran: It’s funny how he gets motivated to work whenever the topic changes to that ^^

 

Sakurazuma: I never took him for being a shy guy ^^

 

Saeran: He’s not. I honestly got no clue what he’s waiting for.

 

Saeran: Nobody can get it out of him, trust me. All of RFA has tried to make him spill lol

 

Sakurazuma: Maybe he is more shy than you guys take him for ^^

 

Saeran: No way lol.

 

Saeran: I’d believe it if it wasn’t for the fact that he systematically “claims” Eight without any issues.

 

808: The problem isn’t him..

 

Saeran: Oh? :O

 

808: No, he.. Sort of tried.. Already..

 

Saeran: Why is this the first I hear of it?

 

Saeran: What happened?

 

808: I sort of..

 

808: Uhm..

 

Saeran: .. Eight?

 

808: Well, I..

 

808: You see.. It was before you left my house and.. It happened really fast

 

Saeran: Just say it as it is. What happened, Eight?

 

808: I guess we had a moment or something, and then he tried and I sort of..

 

Sakurazuma: You rejected him?

 

Sakurazuma: So you don’t want that kind of relationship with him?

 

808: No, that’s not it.. I mean I did, but not because of that

 

Saeran: You’re not making a whole lot of sense.

 

808: I punched him alright

 

808: I got scared and I punched him -.-

 

Sakurazuma: Omg xD

 

Saeran: Wait, so that was how he ended up with that nosebleed?

 

Saeran: He said he walked into the wall ^^

 

Saeran: And I believed him, cause he’s an idiot ^^

 

Saeran: But it was really you beating the shit out of him because of an attempted kiss? ^^

 

Saeran: Lol, never mind what I said earlier, I’d totally love the living shit out of this boy <3

 

808: It’s not funny..

 

808: I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t think much of it before, but now the drugs are gone

 

808: I’m going to kick you all out and delete this chat before Seven sees it

 

808: I feel so horrible..

 

Saeran: Don’t feel bad, Eight. It’s not your fault. You were trained to react aggressively towards threats without thinking.

 

Saeran: My idiot brother knew he made a mistake, that’s probably why he lied about it

 

808: No, I wasn’t scared of him.

 

Saeran: You were scared of yourself, right?

 

808: How did you know?

 

Saeran: Lemme take a wild guess. When he tried, you actually wanted it too. You wanted it so bad, that it somehow felt dangerous, and your brain went in defense mode

 

Saeran: Sometimes, I feel the same with Jumin. Difference is, I know he’s not dangerous. You weren’t wired back then to see past that feeling of danger, so..

 

Saeran: That’s how you ended up punching the stupid alien that calls himself my twin ^^

 

808: … Oh.

 

808: I’m still deleting the evidence of this. And you’re not telling him either.

 

Saeran: Eight.. ^^

 

Sakurazuma: Well.. I think I have everything I need, so I’ll get out of here and let you uhm.. Deal with this in peace ^^

 

Sakurazuma: Thank you so much for your time!

 

808: Take care

 

Saeran: You’re welcome. I’ll block your access again btw. Security reasons

 

Sakurazuma: Good, good. Then I’m off!

 

[Sakurazuma has left the chatroom]

 

808: Who was she anyways?

 

Saeran: No one important. Just a friend of mine from the other side.

 

808: … Whatever. We should go focus now.

 

Saeran: Wait

 

808: What?

 

Saeran: We never finished the song ^^

 

808: You’re just as weird as your brother

 

Saeran: Just play with me, we rarely play just the two of us ~

 

Saeran: You've been invited to a secret party ~

 

808: … Did you receive mysterious messages?

 

808: Each has a fragment of my heart..

 

Saeran: These letters are the only clues to solving hiding mysteries (⌒_⌒)

 

808: Did you receive mysterious messages? ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

Saeran: Stand by me ♥

 

808: Hold my hand ♡

 

Saeran: Don’t lose hope ‘cause I’m here

 

Saeran: I will never leave you alone ~

 

808: … Thank you.

 

Saeran: Anytime.

 

808: How did she know the song?

 

Saerean: Looks like Seven is ready to do the pentesting, let’s go full force on it! ^^

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

808: x_x Weirdo.

 

 

[The chat log has been deleted]

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though this chapther has nothing to do with the story, and is more like a.. clown to entertain you thorugh the pause.. I still hope you enjoyed it, and do forgive me for taking so long lolol
> 
> BUT  
> If you did enjoy this, and would like to see more like this, maybe even have questions of your own to all of the lovely members, then lemme know in the comments, and I'll figure something out!
> 
> Don't forget to hit that kudos button if you like this fic, every comment/kudos makes my heart explode in joy (^////^)


	15. Cradled In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!
> 
> It's here lolol
> 
> It took its sweet time, but it's finally here and I hope you'll love it!!
> 
> So without saying much more here, I'll just let you get to the reading.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for with your patience and support, I really mean it <3

10 hours of sleep, then 1 hour for some food and a shower, followed by another 8 hours of sleep, and then 30 minutes of briefing about how he ended up in this odd house later.. Eight stood on the balcony connected to the bedroom he had been placed in. No, hold on now, this wasn’t a house. He knew that. This was a huge ass building, owned by Jumin alone. Not even by looking down on the street, were he able to calculate exactly how far up in the air he was. The cars and the humans walking by down on the street looked like nothing but tiny little flees and ants. It was late, and the sky was dark and clouded. So he couldn’t really see much of that. But the sky didn’t matter to Eight right now anyways. He had seen that before. It was true that he had rarely gone outside his house for a breath of fresh air, but he had, and so he had already seen what the sky have had to offer him. It was everything else that went on down on the street, that called out to him the loudest right this moment. There were people, cars, or maybe even a dog or two going on with their business everywhere he looked. Of course, he couldn’t really see anything clearly from the distance he was at to the life down there, but it didn’t bother him even the slightest bit. He was there, looking at them, and not through a screen. It wasn’t like he honestly had thought he had been alone in this world all this time. Not at all, and it wasn’t because he had ever felt the need to seek out to be a part of any of this. It was just so, so fascinating to look at. It was a matter of him not having been able to see any of it with his own eyes before.

If he had to be honest, he had somehow always found comfort in his own loneliness, and he still did. Though, not having the twins, and especially Seven, was getting to him somehow. He felt vulnerable, and unsure, but most of all.. Homeless. That’s right, he had lost his home, and now he was surrounded by nothing but an unknown world he didn’t feel like he was a part of. Or belonged in. And Seven had been nowhere to be seen since he woken up in this world. But still, the loneliness had never hurt him. It never treated him badly, as a test-subject, or as nothing. And he had never had to fear it.

Humans on the other hand, had done all of that and even more. He hadn’t shared any of this with either of the Choi-twins, but a few memories had already started to creep up on him. They were still very fuzzy, unbearable unclear, and confused him more than they explained anything. But still, when he thought about them, everything he was.. No, everything he used to be, it all somehow made sense. He didn’t really want to remember, so he stubbornly tried not to think about it. He didn’t care. Whatever happened before Seven, and whatever had made the hacker that was agent 808 ISOLATE, none of it was really all that important to him. At least not yet.

He took a deep breath. Really sucked in the air, and tasted it for a moment with closed eyes. The air here were so very different, from the air his former home in the forest had presented him. He was sure the air probably were impressively clean up here, for a city standard. Logically, the air would be much dirtier closer to the ground. But he could still taste it, he could smell it, even if it was faint. The dirt. The pollution. And he.. Enjoyed it.. Really?

Frowning over himself, he looked down at the street again, as a honk from a car caught his attention. Immediately spotting the source of the car’s displeased complaint, he raised a brow over the human that carelessly had crossed the busy street, without caring for the rest of the traffic. “… Humans. So selfish..” He muttered to absolutely nothing. That’s right, he was all alone. The feeling of it weirded him out in a strange way. He had been left on his own for a couple of hours now, as Saeran had wanted to give him space to swallow everything he had told him. Everything Saeran had told him, about how he had been kidnapped and hid away in this building. And currently were protected and worried about, by the very people he until now only had communicated with, through a stupid app he should have gotten rid of ages ago. Kidnapped, and sheltered away. Just like anything else in his life so far, against his own wishes. By this annoying redheaded four-eyed man. But even though this man had done that, even though this idiot had gone ahead and forced something on him that he never asked for.. Did Eight resent him for it? No.. Did he really hate it? No.. Did he want to scream and yell at the man so bad, that his voice would disappear completely again?

Oh yes, yes he sure did. Every centimeter of his body itched to kick, punch and scream all of his anger out on the moron. He really, really did. But not because Seven had gone against his will, and done what he had to, to drag him here. No, that part of it, actually made a part of him very happy. A part of him, he so far had been uncomfortable with letting out. A part of himself, that in a way had scared the sanity right out him. A part of him, that the redhead called out of him so annoyingly effortlessly.

Yeah, so Seven hadn’t given him a choice in the matter, which theoretically didn’t make him any better than the people that had created Eight. But that wasn’t true at all now. No..

He was mad, because that wasn’t the case. He was mad, because this annoyingly, careless, stupid, cheesy, never listening and completely impossible dork, had done it out of the very same reasons, that made Eight happy that he were here. Truth was, he couldn’t bring himself to really be mad at the idiot. Because this perfectly sweet and passionate jerk, this grade A clueless, protective, wonderful and loveable asshat.. Yeah, that’s exactly how he was going to describe Seven from now on, as a perfect loveable asshat. Instead of giving him what he had asked for, this perfect loveable asshat, had given him what a secret part of him had begged for. And he loved him to death for it. That alone, won over the want to punish the redhead for it. “.. Wait, wait, what?” Eight blinked, the second that thought had crossed his mind. He did what now? Severely blushing, even though there wasn’t even one soul around and he hadn’t even said it out loud for the nobody to hear, he shook his head over himself. “Fuck, shit, crap.. Salmon and tapeworms!”

 

“I’m impressed by your colorful vocabulary. But salmons and tapeworms?”

 

A voice suddenly sounded. Belonging to the very owner of the building, Eight discovered when he turned his head towards the door. “Tapeworms are unpleasant. Compared to ‘fuck’ I imagine than they’re much more suited as a curse.. And I don’t like salmon..  Jumin.”

 

“It’s good to finally meet you in person, Eight.” The older nodded lightly, with an relaxed smirk on his face. “Practicing your cursing skills? I do admit that this balcony is perfect for that purpose.”

 

“Uh.. Yeah, let’s go with that.. I didn’t hear you come in. Did you want anything..?”

 

“Not at all. I simply decided to check up on you, but don’t tell Saeran. He’s running around on his toes making sure nobody disturbs you.”

 

The younger forced a smile and shrugged with a shoulder, looking down at the street again. “I’m fine. There’s no need for all the worry.. But I guess that explains, why none of the other’s has tried to come in here..”

 

“The others?”

 

“Mh, I heard Zen and Yoosung talking.. Outside the door, a little while ago.. They’re all here, right?”

 

“They are, yes. They came flocking here the moment they heard we landed.” Jumin confirmed calmly, joining the blonde at his side. “Even V. They all want to be here, in case there’s something they can do to help out, even if there isn’t much they can do.”

 

“You people really are insanely invested in each other..”

 

“That’s what you do for family, if you care deeply for them that is.. The street sure looks busy tonight. Enjoying the view?”

 

“.. Their behavior is interesting. They act dumber than I thought they would.. What makes people run in front of cars?” The blonde sighed, tilting his had a bit to the side. “The car is bigger than you.. It won’t get hurt as much as you will, so why..”

 

The older chuckled amused over the younger’s wonders and nodded. “You ask some good questions. People tend to act like brainless monkeys when they’re in a hurry, it’s good that you’re realizing it this early.”

 

“It doesn’t take a genius to think that way..”

 

“No, but sometimes it takes a genius to act smarter than that. Even though most people are aware, they still act dumber than they are.”

 

“I see.. Jumin,” Eight rubbed his arm as he looked up at the older. “Saeyoung.. He’s avoiding me. Why?”

 

“Hm?” Jumin raised a brow. He had been sure Seven would have approached the little blonde by now, but apparently not. This made him sigh silently. “Avoiding is a big word. He and Saeran has been working very hard on raising our level of security. But I guess, that he is stalling a bit. He’s a sensitive kid, that boy.”

 

Well of course he would be, Eight thought to himself. It wasn’t like he had been all that easy to handle for Seven, he knew that. Well, he understood that much now, at least. A couple of days ago, he hadn’t thought that the drugs had him so chained down as the twins had made him sound to be. But he had to admit that they could have been right after all. If it wasn’t only the memories he saw in his dreams, he was also starting to be much more aware what kind of impact his own actions could have on others. And it had become a little easier to read them as well. Not much, but even that small amount counted, as it allowed him to understand how difficult he must have been on the redhead. He even punched the poor idiot, straight in the face, in a stupid moment were that sort of affection normally would have been expected.

He had also expected it at the time, the little moment they have had, had actually been quite perfect. What he hadn’t expected, was the feeling he had felt, that second he had felt Seven’s breath so, so very terrifyingly close to his own lips. It had started as a faint tremble. But the closer the older had gotten, he felt it completely take over every control he had stored in both his brain and body. It was like his brain have had a melt down and caused an internal blue screen of death appear before his own eyes. Then all his temperature had left his body, somehow everything had felt numb, and his vision had gotten all blurry. Yet, as unpleasant as that sounded, he remembered the want.. No, wish.. No, not that either. The need..? There it was. The need, the need for it, that he still felt so strong that his heart ached every time he thought back on it now. Why did he have to go and punch him like that. Way to be an idiotic mood-killer.

 

Jumin smiled a bit over the frustrated face the younger was making, clearly lost in an emotional rollercoaster of thoughts. He left him be for a few minutes, simply enjoying the view over the city. Before he patted the blonde lazily on the head. “You should call out for him, if you’re lonely. I thought you would be mad at him too, we all did. But you don’t look all that mad.”

 

“Hn..” The gentle pat from the older, had Eight ripped out of his thoughts right away. “.. I’m not mad. I should be mad.. He did something stupid and irresponsible. But I should be the one fixing things, not him.. I won’t be able to forgive myself, if anything happens to any of you because of this, but.. Somehow I feel like my crimes are bigger than his..” Eight half mumbled, watching the street below them thoughtfully. It was getting chilly. But of course, he weren’t wearing anything but a his underwear and a very thin, way too big shirt.

 

“.. Your.. Crimes? I’m sorry, but I don’t see how you were the one doing something wrong here. I’m satisfied with the fact that he did dragged you out of there, but it doesn’t mean the way he did it wasn’t wrong.”

 

“He only did, what I would have done myself.. I was being selfish. I wanted him to let go, while I still kept holding on.. That’s not right. So don’t talk about him like that.” Eight said, tilting his head over his own words. But it didn’t stop him this time, instead he blinked and continued. “I never meant to cause any of you trouble, but I’m glad he didn’t let go.. I need to fix this.”

 

“.. I see. Then I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend.” The older said, with a smirk on his face. It might not be fair to be pushing buttons right now, but he honestly hated seeing them stuck in a loop like that. Especially when he had thought the two had figured their mess out. And there were nothing worse than a gloomy and depressed Seven, and he was getting tired of having to deal with him. He hadn’t gotten anywhere by talking to the stubborn redhead, but it seemed like he was in better luck with the blonde. “You’re not causing anybody more trouble than we’re used to. We can handle it. Should I send him in here then?”

 

“No!”

 

“But didn’t you just say that you needed to fix something with him?”

 

“… I do, but.. Do you have a computer I can borrow? Away from him.. Uhm.. I want to do this, my way. Our way.. Please?”

 

“.. Sure.” Jumin nodded slowly, but deciding it was better just not to ask any questions, he dragged the blonde with him inside the room again, pointing towards a door. “That’s my office. I don’t really use it, but I’m sure you’ll like the computer in there. I let Luciel make it a while back, as I’m not really much of a tech guru. You can consider it yours, so don’t hold back on it. I have other offices I like using much more.” He then pointed towards another door. “Also, that our closet. I’m sure you’d like to dress yourself more decently. My clothes would probably fall right off you, but maybe there’s some of Saeran’s that will do. I’m sorry that we had to throw yours away, but we’ll get you new ones tomorrow.”

 

Following the older back into the room, he looked towards the doors he had pointed out. Then went straight towards the office with a simple shrug. “I don’t care about my clothes.. Thank you for lending me the computer. Please excuse me.”

 

“Hm.. I didn’t plan on asking, but what are you going to do?”

 

The blonde opened the door, looking into the room. It looked nothing like his own, of course. He didn’t mind the furniture so much. But the lack of purple really annoyed him, as that color always somehow helped him calm down and focus whenever he was working. It was soothing. But he would just have to make do with what he had, so he didn’t complain. At least not out loud.  “.. Create magic.”

 

“Aha. You’re not going to explain, alright then.” Jumin chuckled as he went to leave the room and the blonde in peace.

 

“Did you know..” The blonde said, turning his head towards the older for a moment. “Algorithm is often just a word we use, when we have done something, that’s so complicated.. That we won’t bother to try to explain it to you, since odds are you won’t understand a thing anyways..”

 

Raising a brow, the older then smiled in a nod before walking out the door. “I can take a hint. I’ll be waiting to see what you’re next move is then. Do your best.” He offered the blonde as an encouragement, as the door closed behind him.

 

Eight smiled shortly, pleased that the older seemed to have understood. He looked a bit around the room again, before he went to the desk and the computer. The setup wasn’t all that bad, though it clearly weren’t for a hacker. The lack of extra screens he would just have to live with. At least there were one extra screen on, most likely to be used for CCTV, which Eight didn’t have any issues with at this very moment. As soon as he got the system running, that was the very first thing he checked out. And true enough, it was indeed a CCTV monitor. Eight already knew his way in most of the building, though there were corners of Jumin’s home where he hadn’t been. The only reason he had checked up on the dark-haired man, was simply for the sake of making sure things were as they should be. Be he had never worried much about him, as Jumin obviously took his security more than seriously, as any man in his position would be clever enough to do. Through his search of the redhead that currently occupied his mind, he saw that Jumin hadn’t lied when he had said the whole of RFA had teamed up. They weren’t doing anything of importance. MC and Jaehee where sitting at the dinner table, with endless stacks of files and letters. MC typing away on a laptop while talking on a the RFA-phone. A cellphone, that she had been equipped with for the sole purpose of talking with potential guests that didn’t fancy using emails. It was strange to see the two women work on the party in a place like that, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves, though they also both looked pretty tired. He couldn’t really blame them. He found it difficult enough to talk with the other RFA members. If anyone gave him the choice between talking with 300+ people, or shooting himself in the head, he’d pick the gun in less than a heartbeat.

Jumin were messing around with something that looked like snacks in the kitchen with Zen. He smiled weakly over the look of all of it. It looked so.. Normal. Family-ish. Not that he knew what the term meant. The only knowledge he had of families was the random things he had stumbled across on the internet, at the times when he had been bored and without work, from way before Seven and the RFA were something he came to know of. He didn’t watch movies, as he had always considered it a waste of his time. The only movies he had watched, were basically educational movies about how to be a bad guy, but he hadn’t watched anything since he were a kid. But when he imagined what a family looked like, it would be something like that. He blinked quickly over his thoughts. “Hold on.. I told the boss I was.. Watching a movie, I.. It was my fault.” Thinking back on the time in his kitchen, the day after the twins arrived and they were fighting in his kitchen, he shook his head over his own mistake. Of course the boss would have noticed the change in his behavior and put the pieces together. He had been slower in his work with his clients, at the times where he had been doing work for Seven at the same time, and he was never usually late. If anything, he took pride in finishing the work way before the deadline. Even though he hadn’t gone past the deadline, I would be foolish to think the boss wouldn’t notice such a change of habits, as that where the first clear proof of something distracting him. It would explain the sudden call from his boss as well. At first, they all thought the call were made because of the fuck up with the car, but that wasn’t the case at all. His boss knew something was off from the start, and simply wanted to confirm it through the phone call. It didn’t mean the car hadn’t been spotted, but even if it hadn’t, Eight had given him just the confirmation he needed. He sighed silently, rubbing his shoulder. It was still sore from the fall he and Seven apparently had, though the doctor had said it wasn’t anything serious. Alright, so that the boss had find out was definitely his fault based on careless changes of habits. As awful as that felt, it was also a good thing. Since his home were blown to nothing but ruins, he was sure nothing there that could connect him to Seven or the RFA, as even his phone were left there. Which made it safe for him to believe they didn’t have the slightest to clue as to where he was or who he was with. He knew that the agency had hired a hacker outside the agency to trace Seven, and even though this unidentified hacker hadn’t had any success due to the strong protection he had wrapped the redhead in, in addition to Seven’s own defense, he weren’t too nervous about that. But on the other hand, he hadn’t been  nervous about his boss either. Maybe a little in the beginning, it was Seven and Saeran, of course he would be on edge if anything threatened the twins. But both the twins had been awfully good at calming his nerves. But maybe that was it. Did the twins actually make him feel too safe for both his and their own good? Should he be more nervous about this hacker, they still had no identification on?

 

No matter what, he wouldn’t be able to figure out what they needed to do in order to protect themselves properly, without figuring out what the twins were working on.  But aside from that, he still had, in his mind at least, a more urgent matter that he needed to take care of. He needed to let the redhead know how he felt. Knowing Seven, he probably already knew. But he needed to let the older know that he.. Knew as well. Compared to the other matters on their hands that took much higher priority, like.. Making the agency give up their search for him, at least temporarily. But another little perk being an agent would give someone, is knowing that life is fragile. And the agency had already taken far too much of his life away from him. Time is unkind in so many ways, at least for people like them. Mostly because time never seemed to be on their side, when it came to the really important things. Surviving was important, he knew that, he wouldn’t be able to fix anything at all if he were dead. But what was the point of surviving, and he didn’t live in the first place. He smiled a little over that thought, as he went through the different cameras, till he finally found the room Seven and Saeran where hiding in. The room looked like a hackers dream came true, and it was without a doubt designed by Saeran, judging by the color scheme. Both twins were working concentrated and undisturbed. Well.. Mostly undisturbed, as the bored looking Seven were throwing paper balls at his brother, and Saeran clearly tried his best to ignore it. Yeah.. What was the point of surviving anything, if he never even had the courage to learn how to live first. He had been dead to the world and himself long enough, hadn’t he. No matter what kind of ending he would be facing, one thing he knew now, was that he didn’t want anything to be left unsaid or undone out of fear. After watching the twins for a while Eight smiled to himself, as Seven had expressed the most bored yawn of the century. “You’re feeling to confident, if this is all the seriousness you’ll put into it, Saeyoung..” Swift on the keyboard, he dived into the system as easy and quick, as if the system were a black hole in space absorbing him. “What have you two been up to.. Let’s play a little, if you’re this confident.”

He moved through the systems one by one, checking them all, but most importantly the security system. He checked every single little corner of it, surprised to find very small fragments of his own systems hiding in there. He had install a few on his own some time ago, just like he had with the rest of the RFA members, but these weren’t any of his doings. These were some of the first ones he had made when he was still nothing but a child, and didn’t use anymore. There were some mistakes here and there, but it impressed him how it looked almost identical. “You’re good, Saeran.. It’s.. Not perfect, but.. It’s so close. But it’s no good if you don’t get it right, you leave too many backdoors open like this..” He bit his lip in pure amusement and clicked his tongue considering how he should mess with the twins, but also get his message to Seven through. “Hn.. Oh, I know.”

A virus. A big, scary virus to slip in through those weaknesses and take over everything. If that wouldn’t catch the attention of the twins, then he didn’t know what would. A cruel game, probably, but his fingers were physically itching for it as he quickly went to work on creating his new masterpiece. Who knew, if he nailed it, they might even be able to use in some way in the future.

 

It didn’t take him many hours to complete the new program. 3 hours, give or take, and he had an excited grin on his face the whole time. It was almost hard for him to contain how much he looked forward to release the program on the twins. Mostly because he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces the moment they would think they had been hacked and attacked. He weren’t really nervous about them getting angry with him, after all, Seven seemed to be convinced Eight was the angry one. And with the last touch on the program Eight had made, he was confident the older would forget the jump scare rather quickly. And Saeran were more than reasonable enough to take it as a lesson learned, once he would see how the virus got in the system. Obviously, the blonde were planning on making it up to Saeran as well, once his business with Seven were taken care of. At this point, he didn’t have many excuses left to keep his systems to himself, and he really did admire Saeran’s abilities as a copycat. The more he watched the work Saeran had done, the more something in him made him want to teach Saeran. But, maybe it was just as much because the idea of traces of him being with Saeran as well, just felt right somehow. Or comforting. Maybe that was the right word.

 

As soon as he had added his final touches to the new virus, he looked up at the CCTV with excited sparkles in his eyes. “It’s ready.. Time to have a little fun.” With a couple of deep breaths, changed his position on the chair, before he finally entered the system again, and planted the virus. After activating it, he watched as it quickly spread itself. It took it a couple of minutes, before it had spread itself enough for the twins to notice something was off, but by that time it was already much too late and the system was successfully completely infected. And when it was, it was a chuckling Eight that watched as the twins both freaked out and started screaming at each other as they tried to figure out what was going on. He couldn’t hear them of course, but the sight of their panic was more than enough to amuse him.

 

“What the hell is this?! I thought you said no one were on to us, then why the fuck are we suddenly under a direct attack?!” Seven barked both frustrated and scared at his brother, as they both hit the keys on the keyboard and worked in their panic to regain the control.

 

“I don’t know, stop yelling at me! If I had known someone was messing with, or even inside our system I would have told you. And you’ve been here yourself the whole time, so it’s hardly only my fault for not noticing.” Saeran hissed back, as he tried to find the root of the virus.

 

“This doesn’t make any sense..” Seven sighed, about to lose his patience, as another access were denied due to the virus. No matter how he tried to find a way around it, it just blocked him. “How could we have been hacked with such a strong defense.. GOD DAMMIT WOULD YOU JUST LET ME DO SOMETHING!”

 

“I don’t think we can just sneak around it, Saeyoung. It’s blocking me as well.. I think we’ll have to fight straight on”

 

“Yeah, does look like it.. Whoever made this is good. I’ll do that, you just keep working on figuring out where it’s planted.”

 

“You don’t think the agency has anything to do with this?”

 

“Nah, doubt it.. I mean it is possible, I guess, everything is. I just can’t imagine they would have figured out that Miyung is with us already.”

 

“.. You’re right. This doesn’t look like the work of anyone they have either.. It’s too complicated. Eight did mention they had hired an outsider, but.. I really doubt he would be this smart.”

 

“Yeah, but he was looking for me, right? Then why in earth would he be attacking Jumin instead of me. There’s no way he could know I’m here right now, I’ve barely left this room.”

 

“Well.. He would know if he hacked the CCTV’s before attacking. Jumin insisted I got a camera installed in here as well.”

 

“Really? Why in earth would you agree to that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I don’t have any secrets I need to hide from him. If he wants to watch something as boring as me working, then he can knock himself out. It’s not like I expected anyone actually attacking like this.”

 

“Guess Miyung isn’t the only stalker in our group.. God, this is giving me grey hair.” Seven frowned as another picture of a skull pop up on his screen with the words ‘nice try, but try harder’. The virus were frustrating enough, he really didn’t need it to mock him as well. “Listen you piece of… I will get you, and you’re gonna be real sorry. Got it? Try harder, what the fuck..”

 

“Urgh.. I don’t understand this virus at all.” Saeran pouted, as another skull popped on his screen, but with the words ‘You won’t win like this’ instead. “Is this guy attacking or toying around with us..”

 

“I don’t care what the hell he’s trying to accomplish here, I’ll kick his damn ass straight to the center of the earth once I figure out who the fuck he is.”

 

On the other end of the attack, Eight was now active as well, as he had designed the program not to run fully on its own. That way he could have more fun playing around with the twins, leaving them small messages whenever they didn’t go through the way he wanted them to, or praises whenever they did. After all, there was a special corner of the virus he wanted them to run into. It also made sure they wouldn’t suddenly find a way to kill the virus, before they discovered that corner leaving the whole attack pointless.

 

Another two hours passed like this, with the twins attempting to break the virus down. And Eight sitting amused on his side, throwing more attacks on them as soon as they thought they were finally onto something, leading them down through the path he wanted them to go. The struggles in the twin’s lab, had of course caught the attention of the rest of the RFA as well, and now the whole group were cramped together in the lab, as they watched them fight the very playful attacker. Well except for Jumin, who didn’t really do anything but sitting with Saeran with Elizabeth on his lap. And the girls who were still very busy with the party guests in the dining room with V.  But then finally, Saeran had his first breakthrough, when he spotted the very root of the virus, and the ghost Eight had programmed into it appeared on his screen with the words ‘Good job, you found me’. Eight had added the ghost, a simple transparent picture of a small girl that smiled rather creepily, to appear as soon as the twins were on the right track to get to his treasure. He had thought she was cute, but Saeran didn’t exactly think the same, as he stared at the girl. “.. I’m getting the chills here. She’s more creepy than I was when I was with Mint Eye..”

 

Seven on the other hand didn’t care much for the girl and just shrugged as he looked over his shoulder. “Nah, you just had a bad stylist. She’s not really that creepy either.” He was more interested in the message the girl had popped with. “What kind of a hacker praises you for your work, is a bigger question though.. This guy is totally playing with us.”

 

Yoosung leaned closer to Saeran’s screen nodding, as he too looked at the message. “It’s kinda like he wanted you to do that.. Oh, she’s popping a new message!”

 

Saeran looked towards the screen again, so did the rest of the RFA, but Seven was the one to read the message out loud. “I found myself a home here, because you let me in. I hid a.. Treasure in my new home, to find it, you must find out how I got in.. Holy shits of Jesus, that’s what this is, a freaking treasure hunt?”

 

“So… Some hacker, just randomly decided to hack someone, and play treasure hunt? Is this normal for your people?” Zen asked, both impressed, but also with the face of someone who just saw a UFO lading outside his house.

 

“Well, among hackers that know each other it’s not that uncommon. I used to play this sorts of games with some old friends of mine, back when I studied. It’s not so common for strangers though.” Seven replied thoughtfully. “But this is no work of any of those guys, and it does seem very unlikely this is done by somebody Saeran and I know outside the RFA.”

 

“I don’t know any hackers besides you two and Eight.” Jumin said lifting a hand without much interest in the discussion itself. Obviously, he was already pretty sure of what was going on, as he knew Eight had been up to something when he left the blonde. But none of the others knew he had even been near the youngest member of the hacker trio, and he for one wanted to see this played through, so he didn’t intend on saying anything. “Maybe you should just play along, and see what it is this person wants. The way you’re both responding to this now, tells me you don’t think this is an actual threat against us.”

 

The twins looked at each other, both nodding and shaking their heads. “Well.. It does seem too playful to be intended as something harmful. But no hackers are harmless. It didn’t take us long to figure out, that the more mistakes we did, the more the virus would spread and get harder to work with.” Saeran said as he turned his look towards the girl again. “That could mean this virus will take over the entire system, possibly breaking it down if we lose the game. And that’s not a good thing right now. In our situation with Eight, it’s kinda the worst time to lose control to a complete stranger..”

 

Seven nodded slowly, as one of his attacks managed to break through the virus, and the same ghost appeared on his screen with another message, clearly meant for him. “… I don’t think we need to fear that happening too much.”

 

“What, why not? If losing control is something really bad, then why aren’t you worried?” Yoosung questioned, as he went over to Seven’s side instead.

 

“Well.. For one, because the little lady here just told me good job with breaking through one of her walls. I think he wants us to win the game. Hahahahahaha, this is hillarious!”

 

“How the hell can you laugh about this, you don’t even know if this person is your friend of someone who’s out to hurt us!” Zen exclaimed, rather annoyed by the fun Seven seemed to be having now.

 

“Relax! If you are stressed, then I can recommend praying!” Seven replied throwing his hands in the air, before he again dived in intensifying his attacks on the walls of the virus. “All we have to do is win whatever game this is. As long as we follow the rules of the game, we won’t lose.”

 

“Aaand.. What rules are those exactly?” Saeran asked with a raised brow over his brother’s enthusiasm. “I don’t get how you can be this happy about it either.. We’re screwed if we lose.”

 

“It’s simple, just follow the girl without trying to do any funny business, and you’ll get there. This person is using her to lead you the way. She said she’s hiding a treasure, right? Well, she is also your map.” Seven smirked as he quickly broke through another wall, receiving more praises from the ghost when she appeared again. “I like this guy! He.. well, or she.. Corrects you when you do something wrong, and praises you when you do something right, and then leaves you the next clue! How awesome is that, so nice!”

 

Saeran sighed heavily and shook his head. “It’s only you who can enjoy getting played around with like this by a stranger.”

 

“Good job, you found my other weak spot. Even the strongest walls will crumble if you remove their fundaments first.. Keep looking for my fundaments.” Yoosung read aloud, before looking at Seven with a confused smile. “He does sound kind of friendly.. What does that mean?”

 

“… Eh. I just did something right with uhm.. The algorithm. It’s uhm..”

 

Jumin smirked at Seven’s reply, stroking Elizabeth’s fur, he looked towards Yoosung. “I’ve heard, that algorithm is just a word hackers use, when they do something, that’s so complicated, that they won’t try to explain it to you. Since you most likely won’t understand it anyways.”

 

“That…” Seven blinked, looking at the older. “Is so not true!” He looked back at Yoosung, before turning his eyes towards his screens again. “Don’t listen to such lies, Yoosung. I bet he doesn’t believe in Santa either!”

 

“That’s right. And I don’t believe in fairies.” Jumin chuckled, while both Yoosung and Zen lost their understanding in what was going on.

 

“You murderer! A fairy dies every time you say that!”

 

Zen rolled his eyes and walked towards the door to get started on dinner. “God, I’m surrounded by children. Could you just get this virus thing over with before food’s ready.”

 

“Sure, mom.” Both the Choi-twins replied in unison, causing both Jumin and Yoosung to laugh.

 

Zen didn’t even bother to reply to that, he had gotten used to it by now, and were followed by Elizabeth as he left the room.

 

“Elly sure has taken a liking to him, now that he doesn’t try to scare her away.” Seven noted in a pout as the cat also left the room. “Makes me jelly..”

 

“She has.” Jumin nodded more satisfied than Seven. “Those allergy meds weren’t all that stupid after all. I’m glad he agreed to take them. You have no need to be jealous, Elizabeth doesn’t like you.”

 

“She adores me, you just don’t see it. But yeah, it’s good for him.”

 

“He didn’t really have a choice, if he wants to see Eight. Now, can we go back to work, please.” Saeran just shrugged, as he let the ghost guide his way, like Seven had told him to do.

 

 

Another hour past like that..

Then another hour…

And about 17 minutes, before Saeran finally had his breakthrough, and the little ghost-like child appeared again with a bunny between her hands. ‘You’ve won my game.’  “Hn.. Oh. Oh! Well now it makes sense. Oh my god.. What a brat..”

 

“What does?” Yoosung asked, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Well, I tried strengthening or security with one of Eight’s programs, and it seems like I’ve made some mistakes in the coding. That’s how the virus got in. My job was to find and correct all of them.” Saeran frowned over the next message the ghost gave him. “… Hah…. Hahahahah….. Saeyoung Have yo-” Turning his head towards his twin, who stared at his own screen with his headphones on and a serious face, as he only raise his hand to shut them up.“… Okay then.”

 

Seven had managed to break through the last and biggest wall, just as the ghost had lead him to do. Which had now created a moving image of a purple shadow of a bunny that ran all over his screen, as a voice in his ears spoke numbers. He didn’t pay any attention to his brother, or anything else for that matter. He just kept listening to the numbers as the voice kept repeating them, just to make sure he had heard it all right. Then, without a single word, he ripped of his headphones and flew out of the room, so fast it made Yoosung jump in surprise.

 

 “Se-seven, where are you going?! Hey, what… Why did he disappear so fast?”

 

Saeran blinked, just as surprised, while Jumin lazily pointed towards Seven’s computer. “Just check whatever he found?”

 

“.. Yeah. He probably found his treasure too.” Saeran sighed, rolling his chair over to Seven’s computer with his feet, where he grabbed the headphones and put them on. He tilted his head a bit as the numbers sounded through his ears as well. Opening a notepad program on the computer, he typed the numbers in as the voice repeated them again. With a smile that only grew bigger.

 

‘01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01100101 01111001 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100111’

 

He then turned his head towards the other two, with a warm smile, nodding to the numbers. “He did find his treasure. This is it.”

 

“Uh..” Yoosung blinked confused, having no idea what the numbers meant. “That’s.. Binary, right? What does it mean?”

 

“I will need you to translate that as well, kitten.” Jumin hummed, looking towards the numbers on the notepad.

 

Saeran shrugged, but with nothing but a relaxed smiled. “I love you, Saeyoung.”

 

“We all know you love Seven, even if you fight all the time.” Yoosung frowned.

 

“No, you idiot. Never will I ever say something as disgusting as that. Look at his screen.” Saeran replied. “A purple bunny came along with it. This is a message from Eight. Eight was.. The one behind this whole thing all along.”

 

“… Oh.. Ooooh, a confession?! No wonder he ran off so fast, I gotta go tell MC!” Yoosung yelled in surprise, as he too fled the room to find his wife. “HONEEEY, EIGHT LOVES SEVEN!”

 

Saeran rolled his eyes over the blonde. “That guy.. He’s just.. I don’t even have any words for it.”

 

“What was your treasure?” Jumin then asked, without much interest for Yoosung’s excitement.

 

“He showed me my mistakes..” Saeran said, rolling back to his own computer, still smiling warmly, but mostly over a pride he felt growing in his chest. “You knew about this all along, didn’t you?”

 

The older ruffled up in the redhead’s hair and nodded. “I did, he asked for a computer, and I gave it to him. But it was fun to see the three of you play like this. It really is a world your own.. If he pointed out your flaws, then why do you look like you feel good about it?”

 

“Because.. It’s not a bad thing, when something like that comes from Eight. He’s not mad that I copied him without asking for permission. He wouldn’t want me to see my mistakes if he were.. It means I did a good job, and he wants to teach me more.” Looking towards his older lover he sighed a bit, but mostly because he was beginning to feel the exhaustion from all the excitement sneaking up on him. “He’s letting me close too.. I.. I’m surprised. I thought that he wouldn’t be able to let me in like that but..”

 

“You really need to stop thinking of yourself like that.” Jumin shook his head before Saeran could continue that thought, and wrapped an arm around his waist with a soft kiss under the younger’s earlobe. “You have a big heart, even if you tend to hide it away. But once you do let something in it, you become very sincere and protective about it. I’m sure Eight knows this too. I’m also sure, that he knows how scared you are of being left behind. He and I only talked about Luciel, so I am surprised he also had you in mind while he fixed his things, but I think it proves he has no intentions of letting that happen.”

 

Saeran were about to throw denial all over the older’s words, but he knew how pointless that would be, as all of it were true. And he didn’t feel like he could, knowing that Eight had been this honest with him. Letting him know that no matter how important Seven were, he didn’t think of Saeran as anything less important. He could see the proof of that, the way the blonde had been playing with both of them at the same time. Challenging them differently, leading them down different paths, even made sure they would hit their goal at the same time and given them each their separate and different gifts from his heart. Because they were different, but equally important to him. All emotional over the realization over the real meaning behind the game, Saeran didn’t think twice about it, before he got off his chair just to climb onto Jumin to find the comfort he suddenly needed very badly. And that Jumin were more than happy to give him without saying another word.

 

 

Meanwhile Seven had ran, as fast as he possibly could, down the hall, through the living room and the dining room, surprising both of the girls, as he ran right past them as if he was catching on fire, continuing down the other halls until he finally reached the bedroom Eight was hiding in. He almost tripped as he stopped in front of the door, just to enter the room without thinking further about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please feed the starving author comments, kudos and muffins or sandwiches as those are the main diet <3
> 
> Oh, also, if any of you guys hang out on the MM-amino app, you can also find me there for a chat or a playtime. Under the name of 808 of course, what else lolol


	16. ~ What would I give to live where you are ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..
> 
> I am so sorry that the chapters are coming out this slowly. Do forgive me for that!
> 
> I am experiencing some very difficult times right now, not to worry though, this fic and some more fics I am currently working on right now are the ones to keep me from not going completely insane, hahahah... haaaah..
> 
> But I do apologize if this is somehow noticable in my writing, so please bear with me if it is.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Very shortly explained hacker info:  
> ( White hat - refers to a hacker that uses their skills for good. Black hat - A hacker that uses their skills for bad purposes. Grey hat - A hacker that works both ways, depending on what it most beneficial. )

On the other side of the door, Eight had already left the office, seeing that the redhead had left the computer lab after receiving his message. And just as he was about to panic a little, as he didn’t really know what to do next, Seven barged in through the door and kept walking towards him panting slightly over the run. He stared at the redhead that mostly looked like he was about to burst out in tears, and calmed down in the very same moment, now more worried than anything else. “Saeyoung.. Why.. Why are you crying? Did I.. Was it too much? Stop crying.”

 

“Too much? Christ, Miyung. You did all of that, just to tell me that?” Seven said as he stopped less than a centimeter from the blonde, before pulling him into his arms in a tighter hug than he ever gave the younger before, if that was even possible. Not fully aware of the tears that already had found their ways down his cheeks. “It was amazing, I loved it! I knew, as soon as I realized that defense system was yours and saw the bunny, but.. Hearing you say that… God, are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Don’t be silly, if I wanted to kill you, I would have chosen a much simpler approach.. Like shooting you. Or poisoning your chips.. Something like that, I’m not so creative when it comes to murder..”

 

“I didn’t mean that literally, I just.. How the hell did you even pull all of that off, creating something like that, that actively kept toying with the both of us must have taken forever.”

 

“No, not.. Really. I was sitting in there controlling the most of it and watching you the whole time.. So you were fighting me more than some program. I can show you..” The blonde muttered rather embarrassed, as seven kept squeezing him tighter, and pointed towards the office’s door. Before looking up at the older, locking eyes with him in a small smile. “You broke through my defenses..”

 

Seven looked shortly towards the door, but shook his head as that wasn’t the most important thing on his mind. “Unbelievable.. Can’t believe you did all that just for us. It’s.. Yeah.” When he looked back at the blonde, meeting those blue eyes that just sparkled up at him with nothing but a warm feeling of devotion in them, he felt his heart skip so many beats, that he knew he probably had reached his limit long ago. “.. Yeah. I told you that I would, I’m the defender of justice.. I didn’t do it without you, but.. I get the feeling that I was never supposed to do that on my own. Just like you’re not supposed to fight on your own.”

 

“It was nothing.. Saeran’s right, you are cheesy.”

 

“Hah, ya.  Listen, I’m sorry that I sort of kidnapped you, but I-“

 

“Don’t even start, I won’t hear it.” Eight broke him off bluntly. Realizing how harsh that might have come out, he shook his head and reached up to bury his fingers in the red hair. “.. I understand it. I don’t want you to be sorry for something like that, you.. I’m the sorry one. I wasn’t fair to you.. And I feel more complicated if you treat it like a mistake after..” He sighed, pressing his forehead against Seven’s chest. “Hn.. You smell weird.”

 

The older smiled lovingly at the blonde, stroking his back gently as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. Though that was hardly true, and he knew it. “I’m not sorry I did it. Just sorry I had to do it like that is all..” He blinked and ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I do? I showered this morning.”

 

“You don’t smell like you.. I don’t like it. You smell like the bed does.”

 

“Wah.. But.. Oh, you mean I smell like Jumin?”

 

“It’s unattractive. Don’t shower.”

 

“Uhm.. Why are you squeezing me so tight if you dislike it that much?”

 

“You avoided me.. I’m used to having you around now. I was lonely..”

 

“.. I’m pretty dumb sometimes, aren’t I.” Seven smiled at this response and the slightly annoyed look on the blonde’s face.

 

“You’re a dumb dork, yeah.”

 

“That was a rhetorical question..”

 

“I felt like agreeing.. Especially since you obviously too busy with crying.. How are you still crying? You been crying more than Yoosung lately..” The blonde sighed tiredly. But of course, their little game had already drained him for the energy he had managed to store up, as he didn’t have much to begin with. Not that he planned on letting the exhaustion get to him anytime soon.

 

“Heh? Too busy to do what?” The redhead asked, as he quickly dried his face in his sleeve. It wasn’t like he was a waterfall, a few tears had just managed to escape him out of pure joy over the game the blonde had set up, designed just for him and with a message he wasn’t all that sure he was going to hear ever. He knew of the blonde’s feelings, had known for long, but it was something very different hearing it coming from the blonde himself. It was the proof he was finally awake, and Seven couldn’t wait to get to know the sides of Eight the agency had tried so hard to kill.

 

“….” The blonde bit down on his lip, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks as he shrugged and pushed himself away to sit down on the bed. “That.. Thing.. I sort of punched you for last time..”

 

“.. Oh. My, my..” Seven smirked watching the blonde, before stepping towards him and the bed, leaning his upper body down  to get on eye-level with the blonde. “You’re sure you won’t punch me again?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Kick me?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Judo-throw me into the wall?”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“Or strangle me? What about biting me?”

 

“Saeyoung!”

 

“Say it again, Miyung.”

 

This had the blonde confused, and he tilted his head a bit to the side. Finding that the scent of Seven was still on the older, the closer the man leaned towards him. Though very weak, it was there, and just enough to make him feel drunk on it. “.. Saeyoung?”

 

Seven chuckled and touched the younger’s nose tip feather lightly with his own. “No, not that.. My reward for tearing your fortress down. I wanna hear it again. But with words this time.”

 

“You didn’t like it said like that..?”

 

“Oh, I love it when you talk binary. Makes me wanna do things even Lucifer would be embarrassed about.”

 

“What things?”

 

“Eh.. I won’t say. If I do, we’ll just end up rushing things more than we already do. Stop stalling lol, it’s literally taking everything I have not to attack you.”

 

The blonde studied the honey golden eyes, that were almost looking as if they were desperately begging for mercy. He liked that look. It wasn’t the first time he had seen it, but.. Somehow it just looked so much more intense now. The look on the older’s face only got more attractive, when he realized that he was the one causing it. He reached up, just to touch the redhead’s cheek with his fingertips. “.. I.. Love you, Sae-”

 

He didn’t even manage to finish that sentence, before Seven unavoidably lost it and cut him off by pushing him down on the bed, leaning down over him silencing him with a kiss that at first stiffened the younger in surprise. The kiss quickly turned more eager and longingly, as he just as quickly relaxed again and gave himself into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. It felt.. Weird. Strange and just as unreal and terrifying as the first time where the redhead hadn’t even succeeded. But this time, he was also feeling it so freeing, as if he sudden grew wings and didn’t touch the ground anymore. It was so, so difficult to remember to breath. If he even could breath, he didn’t know, he forgot. Cause just as alien as it felt, it was just as magnetic, sending waves through his whole body as electric pulses, that kept him clinging more and more tightly to the redhead.

 

Seven was not in any better state then the blonde. He didn’t mean for their first kiss to grow anywhere near of being that hungry or desperate. He really had wanted to be more gentle on the younger, but found it impossible as his own cravings simply didn’t allow him to hold back anymore. He didn’t even notice how his own hands seemed to have gained a life on their own, and had found their way up under the shirt the younger was wearing, exploring every centimeter of skin Eight was hiding under it. They separated for a moment to catch their breaths, fixing their eyes on each other, and then he noticed it. He wasn’t the only one with hands wandering were they weren’t supposed to go this soon. He felt it as a burning sensation, like acid eating up his skin, but at the same time so gentle and cautiously. The touch Eight’s hands under his own shirt. Moving up from his lower back and to his shoulder blades where they settled for a mere second, before he felt the younger’s nails cut into his skin, as he kissed the blonde’s neck slowly a couple of times, before biting down on it, refreshing his own mark on him. Earning the needy response from Eight, who wrapped his legs around the older’s waist and subconsciously pulled his nails down his back, just in the moment where it hit Seven that all of this only had one outcome if they didn’t stop now. It hurt, a lot, but even though Seven weren’t usually the type to find that kind of pain pleasing, he didn’t mind it. He didn’t know if Eight had felt his hidden hesitation, but he swore he could see it in the blue eyes, the moment he locked his own on them again. They didn’t do anything for a moment, but none of them said anything either as they panted synchronized and held stubbornly onto each other. There was no need to. Seven was reminded that Eight weren’t like others. He didn’t need to hold himself back. The beauty of their relationship, were the fact that he didn’t need to be scared.

He had given the dating life shots before, but truth was that those relationships never lasted for long. He wasn’t an agent anymore, that much was true, but it didn’t mean he weren’t just as dangerous to be around as before. Though, that wasn’t the reason anymore, at least not the biggest reason.

He was too difficult to be around, simply because of his mindset. The need to break his point of interest apart, to push all the buttons and not only the good ones. It proved to be too much for any of them to handle. One of them had even straight out called him a possessive psychopath with unhealthy relationship demands, after his uglier side had peeked out a little too much and a little too soon at a sleepover. No, not too soon. If he were to stay with anyone who didn’t understand that part of him, he couldn’t ever let it expose itself fully. His friends never saw this side of course, so to them it just looked like he had attachment issues. But how do you explain something like that, to someone who lives as far away from that universe as they possibly can.

 With Eight, he wouldn’t ever have to fear, if he broke him too much. He didn’t need to fear pushing the Eight’s bad buttons. He didn’t need to hide anything. Eight were the same. Because Eight did it to him as well, all the time. Hand a hacker a new toy, and if he falls completely in love with it, he’ll break it apart to discover how it works, and learn even the smallest of secrets. And then, lovingly and with even more care, he’ll put it back together like it’s the greatest treasure he’s ever held between his hands. And with that, he knew that Eight didn’t fear that he would leave him broken. He trusted that no matter how badly Seven messed him up, the older hacker would be the one to make sure, that he in the end would be less broken than before. Just like he trusted Eight with the same. It didn’t stop the older hacker from getting nervous about it though. It was all just a tiny part of the big game between the two hackers. Being able to be himself like that, and not having to tone his nature down and especially around someone he could see himself with, it was still very new to him as well. It was his luck, that the blonde were that quick to pick up on it. Still, he had to make sure. He had to hear with more than just the look on the blonde’s face. “.. There’s no going back.”

 

“I know what I’m doing, Saeyoung.. I meant it, when I said there’s nothing I won’t risk or give to you.. Or for you. I just didn’t know what that really meant before..” The blonde stated as if it was the truth of universe itself.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve been-“

 

Once again, the blonde were rudely interrupted, but this time by V who smacked the door open looking rather panicky. “Luciel! There’s something on the news you better come look at. I am not sure how bad it is, but it sounded really, really bad!”

 

Frozen in their position, the two hackers could thank their lucky stars the green-haired man was blind and couldn’t see a thing of what was going on. It didn’t take long before Jumin also appeared in the door, serious looking, but more calm then his childhood friend. “You really do need to come and see this, Eight too.” The black-haired man dropped his jaw the moment he really laid his eyes on the boys and their awkward position. “ON MY BED?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, DO YOU TWO HAVE NO SHAME IN LIFE AT ALL?!!!”

 

“What? What are they doing?” V asked perplexed over his friend’s yelling.

 

“Uuuh..” Seven gaped, basically so shocked over the interruption he couldn’t find the muscles to move. “Wait, we haven’t done anything yet, this is nothing!”

 

“ON. MY. BED!!! MY PROPERTY, GOOD GOD!”

 

“Did we catch ‘em with their pants down?” V asked again, less shocked than Jumin, maybe even excitedly. “Our Seven never has been one to waste any time.”

 

“MY PANTS ARE STILL FULLY ON!” Seven responded.

 

“AS IF THAT ENSURES ANYTHING, EIGHT WEREN’T WEARING ANY IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Jumin loudly barked.

 

“Why is Eight not wearing pants?” V asked curiously, with an amused smile on his face over the situation, though he couldn’t see it. The shocked voice of Jumin were more than enough to paint a picture of it in his head.

 

“All of our clothes had to be thrown out, since they got destroyed when we escaped. I was the only with spares here. And I’d still have to take mine off for anything happen, no deflowering has been happening, I swear!”

 

“You were about to drop them though..” Eight chipped in, not really touched by the situation at all, other than a clear annoyance over the interruption.

 

At this Seven couldn’t help but look down at his younger partner, both surprised over his honesty, but with a just as big grin on his face. “Sometimes, your honesty still surprises me..” He quickly turned his head towards the two older men standing in the door again. “It did cross my mind, until the blocker over there showed up.”

 

“This blocker has urgent news, he thought might interest you.” V defended himself.

 

Growling loudly over the two aliens, Jumin turned around leaving the room again. “ASSISTANT KANG, I’LL NEED A NEW BED RIGHT THIS SECOND, LUCIEL BROKE MINE!!”

 

“I DIDN’T GET TO DO ANY BED-BREAKING!”

 

“Yet.” The blonde corrected him again with a sigh.

 

“YET!”

 

“What’s going on in here?” MC sang curiously, as her head also peeked in from the door. “OH MY SWEET GODDESS OF ALL THAT IS MY HOLY SINS, HAVE YOU HEARD MY PRAYERS?!” Impressively quick with her big baby belly, she flew over to the boys on the bed with her phone in her hand. “Can I just take a quick picture for uh.. Research purposes? I’ll get you all the HB chips you want in return! Oh, and carrots, of course!”

 

Seven raised a brow a bit over the odd request. But since Eight didn’t do much other than shrugging a bit, he just nodded to her shortly. “Knock yourself out, miss b-love trash.” Before turning his look towards V again. “You were saying about the news?”

 

“I’m trash, I’m trash, I know it.” MC sang as she happily began snapping away on her phone from all sort of angles. “A hospital went up in flames, and we sort of suspect it wasn’t an accident. Though, they don’t know what caused it yet.” She then said.

 

“At first we didn’t really pay attention to it, these things happens. But then they said the name of the hospital, and I thought it sounded familiar.” V confirmed, slightly annoyed he couldn’t see what it was MC was so busy taking so many pictures off. Not that he were into that sort of thing, but he couldn’t help but get curious.

 

“Mh, and?” Seven distractedly hummed, as he once again had leaned down and kept himself busy on the blonde’s neck and the mark he had made on him. Both for the sake of feeding the lady in the room, that only got more excited, but just as much because it annoyed him he hadn’t gotten to tend to it for a while. And he obviously couldn’t just let it fade.

 

“Spit Eight out for a second and pay attention, for crying out loud, Saeyoung.” This time it was Saeran who spoke, as he appeared behind V. “Eight was born on that hospital. It has to be the agency, so I’m very sorry, but we have work to do. You too, Eight.”

 

This caught the blonde’s attention, and he looked towards Saeran. “.. Was the hospital still in business?”

 

Seven raised a brow and stood up again, as no one answered the blonde, but simply stared down at floor, while MC put her phone away with a serious face before walking over to V. “… You’re not answering him. Was it, or wasn’t it?” He then asked with a rather dark, but low voice.

 

V sighed and shook his head, before pulling Saeran into the room, pushing MC out and closing the door. He fumbled a bit, as he locked it, just for the sake of not getting disturbed. “We need to have a talk, Luciel.”

 

Now Eight got up on his feet as well, and approached the blind. He knew who the man was and what personality he tended to be, but haven’t exactly spoken much to him, and he honestly didn’t trust him much for that reason alone. It wasn’t anything personal. But he knew that the man liked to keep his secrets, important to others or not, just for the sake of protecting the people around him. He also knew, that it had been V, who had gotten the Choi-twins into the mess they had been in with their agencies and cults. So logically, he thought the blind to be a very sensitive and kindhearted man, who acted out much stronger than he actually were, or should. Not that any of that would work with Eight.  “.. You’re V.”

 

V tilted his head a bit with a short warm smile. “.. I am. Nice to meet you, Eight. I’m sorry it couldn’t be under more calm circumstances.”

 

“There’s always a storm somewhere..” The blonde replied, studying the man. He then grabbed V’s hand and led it to his face, to let the much older see him as well. “I don’t really know, why you think silence ever helps anyone.. And I don’t really care. But, I’m not like the others.. When I ask something, I expect an answer.. Especially if it’s my trust you want. I don’t need, or want your protection.. So being gentle with me is pointless. Understand?”

 

Seven smiled widely over the blonde, losing the dark aura instantly. He loved that honesty, and somehow even more as it was challenging V. It clearly caught the blind off guard, as the man dropped his jaw. “Uuh..” He smiled weakly in surprise, before letting his fingertips explore the blonde’s face very gently, cautious not to end up poking his eye out. “I feel ashamed that it seems like you know more about me, than I know of you.”

 

“It’s not really that he knows you, V. You’re just so easy to read. And he also has a point, trying to protect him is useless in your state. He’ll be doing more protecting of you, than you’ll ever do of him.” Saeran noted, stepping towards the blonde and corrected his shirt. It was more an act of care, than of need to cover him. “The hospital was still in function. Does this upset you?”

 

Eight turned his head and looked in Saeran’s direction instead, as the guy came closer and started to straighten the shirt Seven had managed to mess up on him. “.. The thought of them hurting people just to find me is upsetting.. And it’s alarming that they started there.” Saeran smiled warmly at him by the answer he received, but only nodded silently in understanding.

 

“Alarming? And what do you mean by ‘started there’, you think they plan more attacks?” It came from the blind.

 

“If it really is the agency, and not just some freak accident, then yes. There’s gonna be more attacks for sure.” Seven confirmed, joining the other three and pulled the blonde close, before wrapping his arms around the smaller waist. Mostly because the thought of Eight getting the idea of turning himself in somehow suddenly worried him, and he needed to show that he weren’t going to let him go anywhere. Eight looked up towards him, and brushed his fingers through the red bangs, as Seven leaned down and rested his chin against his shoulder. “It’s alarming, because the attacks are physical, and not in the way we know how to deal with. We’re hackers, not soldiers. It’s clear they’re desperate, if they’re willing to go that far. We can’t just sit back and watch them hurt people, but we can’t really fight back either..”

 

“Well, you did steal something very dangerous from them.” V nodded slowly, turning the whole thing around in his head. “It’s strange why they chose the hospital. Nobody remembers where they were born..”

 

“It’s not really that strange..” Eight muttered, sighing silently. “I’m sure they attacked it in the thought I had gotten information about my history.. Which I have. In any case, you two are being too negative. We might not be able to fight in a physical war, but.. Then we’ll just have to make the war stop. It’s safe to say they are aware I might get my memory back.. So they’ll most likely attack places.. They think I’ll remember from before I got isolated..”

 

Saeran nodded at this and smiled warmly at the blonde. “That’s right. If they are attacking places to attract your attention, there’s only two things we can do to stop it.”

 

“And what would that be?” V asked, not really liking the tone in Saeran’s voice.

 

“Well.. first option is that I let them get me, as the original plan was..” Eight replied, looking up at Seven as the man squeezed his arms tighter around his waist in a response to that.

 

“That’s not happening. You’re mine, I’d rather kill you.” The redhead then said with a loving, yet rather possessive smile that had the blonde quietly blush.

 

This had V wrinkle his nose in disapproval. “Don’t say stuff like that with such a sweet voice, Luciel. That is nothing to joke about.”

 

“I wasn’t joking. I’d literally rather kill him, and it’s also the only option I have. As long as they know his alive, they’ll never stop. We knew this from the start, so it’s always been the plan.”

 

“… You’re talking about faking his death, at least I hope you are.”

 

Saeran rolled his eyes at V, but kept watching the blonde that looked both pleased and half suffocated by his brother’s tight hold on him. “Obviously, the agent that is Eight Zero Eight needs to die. But planning it will take time, and we can’t afford any mistakes.” He smiled a bit, as his words got the blonde to look at him with an uncertain expression. “I know, more people might end up getting hurt in the meantime, but.. We really shouldn’t rush this, Eight.”

 

“.. I am not letting people die, just so I can stay here. I am not worth it.. I might not know a lot about doing good, but.. I know that thinking that it’s okay is wrong. If going to them is my only way of preventing more death.. Then I wanna go.”

 

“I’ll chain you to the bed, if that is what I’ll take of me to make you stay put.” Seven simply stated with a blank face. “We’ll figure something out. There’s always another option, we just gotta find it.”

 

The blonde smiled weakly at his redheaded partners words. “I can’t allow more people dying under my name.. While you find that option, Saeyoung. It’s just not good enough, you know it too..” He reaching up and pinched the redhead’s cheek, earning a chuckle from him. “Don’t pretend to be such a bad boy.. You wear a white hat, and we both know it.. Keep wearing it.”

 

“.. That’s an odd comment, what does hats have anything to do with this?”

 

“It’s a hacker thing, V. Nothing you need to worry about.” Seven replied the blind while pressing affectionate smiling kisses all over the blonde’s cheek over the compliment. He loved that the boy looked at him as something good, regardless of the things he had done in the past. He wouldn’t lie and say he saw Eight as the same, he knew Eight just weren’t wired like that. The opposite of him, as Eight had been raised to be. He didn’t try to be good, nor did he try to be bad, he just went down on whatever road that would benefit the most with less costs as possible, good or bad. It wasn’t that Eight lacked empathy, or that he didn’t care. Seven constantly tried to be as good as he possibly could, especially since he left the life with the agency behind. Maybe to make up for all the bad things he did do while working there. Or maybe it really just was his true nature, to be bright and good and bring some light into the world, just like his colder side were his nature as well. He didn’t know. But not Eight, and Seven didn’t hate this about the boy. He somehow admired how content Eight were with the fact that, sometimes to do good, you would have to do really bad things. “How about.. We play a little trick on them. Make them think you’re not even in the country, that should buy us some time at least to plan your very tragic and early death.”

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Eight sighed with a small smile.

 

“Only a little bit, once you’re dead you won’t have any excuses to run away!”

 

“There’s nothing romantic over a comment like that, idiot.. But that’s.. Not a completely terrible idea. Making it look like he’s not in the country, I mean.” Saeran nodded slowly as he considered it. “It won’t work for long, but it might just give us the time we need.”

 

“We will need someone to help us make them think so in that case. And it will also demand that they see him, otherwise they won’t just buy it.” V pointed out with a worried expression. “I’m not so sure it’s a good idea to expose him like that. If they haven’t connected us to him yet, we’ll just prove to them that he is in our care.”

 

“Excuse me?” Eight asked with a frown. “I’m in no one’s **_care_** , but my own-“ He lost his breath for second as Seven wide smilingly squeezed him rather hard and blinked. “.. And Saeyoung and Saeran’s.. I suppose, but that is it. Please don’t make me into some object the RFA and the agency are fighting over.. I understand that the RFA is ridiculously devoted to each other.. But this is not a game, V. People will get hurt, possibly die..”

 

“Eight, I know you probably have a lot of trust issues building up in your mind about now, but I hope you won’t exclude us en-“ V started, but quickly got broken off by both the Choi-twins that spoke up in unison.

 

“He’s right.”

 

The twins looked impressed towards each other, before they shrugged and Saeran were the one to continue. “As impressive teamwork the RFA can show off, this is hardly something they should get that much involved in. These are people with really big guns, bombs, trained assassins and barely any conscience. The RFA consists of a pretty boy, a rich dude, a former gamer who is now a vet, a pregnant party coordinator and a blind leader. I won’t include Jaehee, as she could actually kick someone’s ass brutally dead if she so desired.”

 

“Yup, Jaehee is pretty much the only useful one here when it comes to physical approaches. But that doesn’t matter, cause no one from the RFA is leaving this building with Eight.” Seven finished and pulled out his phone. “It’s time to involve an old friend.”

 

“An old friend?” V asked, Eight looking just as curiously up at Seven.

 

“Mh-hm, that’s right!” Seven beamed as the other end of the line greeted him with annoyance. “Vaaanderwoooood, did you miss me?!”

 

On the other end of the line, Vanderwood dropped the knife he was currently chopping tomatoes with, with a disgusted and defeated expression. “And there goes my peaceful life..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've been struggling to decide whether I should include smut in this fic or not, so what thought do you guys have on that?   
> Is this fic the kind of fic that simply needs smut happening, or is it best kept as a fic about nothing but pure unconditional love? ^^
> 
> As usual, don't be shy to write any of your thougts in the comments, and hit that kudos button if you enjoyed this fic and want to support it! I love reading the comments, even if I fail to answer them for various reasons (｡´ ‿｀♡)


	17. ~ What would I pay, to stay here beside you ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I hope you're ready, cause our boys is in for a VERY bumpy ride in the future chapters!
> 
> Also, announcement!
> 
> You asked for smut, and I shall answer you prayers! .... Ish xD
> 
> It felt like the right time for the boys to.. Pkay around.. For the first time, HOWEVER, it just didn't feel right to make it into this whole.. Porn-thing, so if it too "innocently" written than what you hoped for, I am sorry. But you might just be in for a treat in the feature, you never know, cause I.. Make shit up on the spot, I do not.. Plan a whole lot. Super unprofessional, I know, I know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The next evening, Zen was busy in the kitchen, trying his best to cook their dinner again while Jumin had decided to lend him a hand. That he did ask for. And that annoyed him, mostly because the man always seemed so much more satisfied with himself when he had Saeran close by. Not like he was jealous or anything, of course not, there simply was no way he could actually be jealous of that jerk. He glanced towards the older who was preparing the salad, as he himself were taking care of making the pizzas. It wasn’t the most inspiring dish, but it’s was easy with how many mouths he were supposed to feed, expecting Vanderwood to show up soon as well.

Zen made a gagging face, the second Jumin enjoyed himself enough to start humming. He didn’t say anything though, as he weren’t really interested in starting a fight with the guy. It was already pretty late for dinner, but everyone in the penthouse had been so busy none of them had really paid attention to how quickly the day went by. The hacker trio being busy in the computer lab with only God knows what, ‘cause Zen sure didn’t, and the ladies of the group busy with preparing for the upcoming party. He had no clue what V had been doing all this time, but he hadn’t seen much of him. Jumin had of course been busy with work, and gotten Eight a new wardrobe, since he couldn’t keep running around in Jumin shirts that clearly had bothered him. So much that he had ripped it off irritated and demanded Seven’s hoodie instead. It wasn’t that any of the members had anything against it, the boy weren’t showing anything too indecent, as the Seven’s hoodie were big enough to be considered a dress on the little size of a blonde. It was rather cute..

A little too cute for any of them to handle without staring, whenever he did show himself. Especially the rare occasions where Seven didn’t follow right behind him. Then they would actually catch him sniffing to the hoodie without really realizing he was doing it. It wasn’t the kind of lovey-dovey act that were so sugar-sweet it made everybody cringe or shoot the couple dead. Nothing like that. It was just.. At first, it had seemed strange to all of them how Eight hadn’t shown any signs of distress over the fact, that he had been forced to blow up his home and everything he owned. But only seemed very uncomfortable being in the penthouse and around them. Until the second Seven had wrapped him up in the hoodie, and the reason of it dawned on them. Of course, Yoosung being the oblivious guy he is, had offered the boy his hoodie as it would fit him better, with the reasoning it couldn’t be comfortable wearing something so big. Surprised over the very blunt ‘no’ Eight had given him to that suggestion, he had asked why. And the answer that had followed, had both broken all of their hearts and made them feel so warm at the same time, that as to how wasn’t really understandable. It probably shouldn’t have been a surprise to them that Eight didn’t feel any attachment to houses or anything else material, as people tend to do. They already knew how strongly bonded Seven and Eight were, or they thought they did at least. It was quite obvious since Seven were the only one he ever looked in the eyes of, and how he refused to let anyone other than the twins, and occasionally Jumin, get near enough to touch him. He had let V touch him from time to time as well, but they knew that was merely because it was the only way for the blind to ‘see’ him. He was happy the blonde felt secure about his situation.

That someone could actually feel that level of trust towards Seven, sort of blew his mind. He trusted Seven, sure, they all did. But what they had weren’t just any regular kind of trust, it was something else entirely. He could see that the boy still worried, but he also knew, that it was because of the fact that Eight were a threat towards all of them in a way. In the chatroom, the blond had seemed cold and unreachable towards the rest of them from time to time. But seeing him now in person, proved to the actor that the boy actually, very deep down maybe, really cared about all of them. Of course, the young hacker never said anything about that. But he could see it in the boy’s eyes. And the way the blonde every now and then would bring MC whatever he thought she looked like she needed, like small tokens in silent concern by how hard she worked in her state. It was nothing to her, even though she showed clear signs of frustrations, stress and tiredness most of the time. But she always accepted his tokens anyways, needing them or not, and always seemed to fight an internal battle in order not to hug the living shit out of the little guy.

He saw it in the way Eight acted a lot more soft and gentle towards Yoosung, as if he was scared of breaking the older blonde into tiny pieces with every word he said. And how Eight would stare at Yoosung when he got too close, like he was disturbed by how comforting it was to look at him, or being near someone that seemed so pure. Fragile. Knowing it wouldn’t demand much of the blonde, to completely destroy the poor guy. Yet, seeing that the older blonde still trusted him enough to ooze so much of vulnerability. Zen chuckled a bit by that thought, but more bitterly than anything else. It somehow pained him to see someone being so intimidated by purity, or innocence.

He saw the way Eight would show subtle signs of care for Jaehee too. He already had, in his owns strange way, when he had gotten her that vacation that still awaited her, not to forget. But these signs just affected them so much more, then the person they had ever known to be Eight in the chatroom. Even V, though the blonde’s kind of care for him seemed more as hostility, if they hadn’t known him better at least. He knew V checked up on the hacker trio more than often enough, bothering them about how they should be careful not over-doing their work, with both Eight’s physical and mental health in mind. And he also knew, that Eight more than a handful times had kicked the man out of their lab. At one point actually hissing at the blind, that he had never felt the need of a father making a fuss about how he worked, and sure didn’t want one now. V afterwards also earning a disapproving sound from Jumin straight afterwards, when he expressed his worries in the living room. Zen couldn’t help but feel bad for V though. Not because he agreed with V’s wish to overprotect their hacker trio, he didn’t sympathize with that one bit. It was more because he knew V felt a huge amount of guilt. Being the father figure of the twins for years, just to learn his kindness had failed to protect them and caused them unforgettable damage, it had hit the blind even harder to learn of Eight. To find out, Eight had been the very reason to as why the agency had accepted Seven in such a young age in the first place. But it made the actor feel less worried about it, every time Eight rejected to let V weaken him, and kept the father figure in his place. The older man would soon realize that Eight only did it, in order for his overprotection not to bring any of them any further harm. Zen were sure of that. The two of them still barely knew each other, but that was Eight’s way of bonding, so none of them did anything to disturb that. Even though it was difficult to watch their leader’s frustrations without doing a thing about it. It was just better to let the two figure it out on their own.

Zen himself hadn’t had that much interaction with the blonde on his own yet, but it wasn’t like the boy had spent that much time outside the computer lab. But the little exchange of words they had had, were nothing but friendly as long as the actor remembered not to brag too much about himself in Eight’s company. During lunch, he had sadly forgotten about that out of habit, and earned a smack in the back of his head and a firm reprimand of ‘ _one thing is to acknowledge your own talents, it’s another to flirt disgustingly with yourself. Don’t. Let others do that for you.’_ following. Never had he been so embarrassed, and never had the rest of the RFA laughed so hard on his expenses. And it had been enough to keep him from talking about himself for the rest of that day. He didn’t feel mad about it though, he didn’t even feel offended.  Somehow it actually made him feel better, that Eight weren’t interested in getting to know the narcissistic him, and if the actor wished to get closer with the boy, he’d have to lay that side of him to rest. And it made it impossible for him not to grow fond of the boy. The blonde… Sure was something alright.

He put the pizzas in the oven once he was done, setting the temperature right and then put a timer on to make sure they wouldn’t end up forgetting about them. And just as he had finished, Jumin’s chief of security showed up, making both Zen and Jumin turn their attention towards him.

 

“A Mr. Vanderwood has arrived, sir. Should I let him in?”

 

“Yes, we have been waiting for him.” Jumin replied shortly, drying his hands in a towel.

 

“Should I still keep the building on lockdown, sir?”

 

“Yes, nobody other than Vanderwood enters or leaves, unless I tell you otherwise personally.”

 

“But sir, your father just called saying that he needs you take care of his wife’s daughter again.” The chief of security argued at this, clearly uncertain of what he was supposed to do about it.

 

“You’re joking, right? I do hope this is an attempt on being funny.” Jumin sighed annoyed by the news. “Unbelievable. Not only does he marry a woman with a kid, why does he have to bother me with it. Especially at a time like this.”

 

“Again, I feel so blessed that my child will get to have you as an uncle.” MC chimed, stealing a piece of cucumber as she waddled towards the bathroom, Jumin smiling warmly after her.

 

Zen chuckled a bit and grabbed a bunch of plates to get the table ready. “I was under the impression you liked the kid. With the troubles our hacker trio tends to get us in, you can just consider it practice for when Yoosung and MC’s kid gets born.”

 

“I do like her, but I still think the timing couldn’t have been any worse. The place is crowded enough as it is. But.. I guess you do have a point. Alright, fine.” Jumin said, looking towards his chief of security again. “Let her in. But doors sealed from now on, understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” The suited man replied in a bow, before walking out to let the guests in.

 

“How old is she by the way? I don’t think I ever asked.” Zen said as he came back to fetch glasses for the table as well.

 

“She’s 6 years old.” Jumin answered him frowning. “Why the sudden interest?”

 

“.. No reason. I was just wondering, now I’m about to meet her. You babysit often?”

 

“Aha..” Jumin shook his head with a smirk. It was unusual for the actor to show any interest like that in the other members, even more unusual for the silver-haired to show interest in him. But he chose not to poke him about it, and just added the newly cut cucumber to the big bowl of salad. “Only when my father and his wife both works. My father think it’s better for me to care for her, than to hire a nanny.”

 

“I agree.. It’s better for a child to be looked after by family. Though, I can’t see how anyone would actually trust you with a kid. I’d rather go for the nanny.”

 

“Believe it or not, but I am fairly good with children. She is perfectly fine being here. Besides, she is a very easy child to take care of.”

 

“Ya? She must be a really good girl then.”

 

“She is. All you have to do is feed her and turn on the television, and Elizabeth The 3rd will take care of the rest.”

 

“That.. Does sound easy. Where is the fur ball by the way? Haven’t seen her since lunch.”

 

“In Saeran’s lab.”

 

“With… Seven..? Have you lost your mind? Are you sick?”

 

“I trust Saeran and Eight to protect her.” Jumin shrugged, as Vanderwood and little Ara walked in. “Mr. Vanderwood, welcome. And good evening, Ara. I trust you’re both hungry?”

 

Zen stared a bit at the former agent, as his looks had changed drastically from the last time they had met. The long brown hair had been cut short and dyed black, and his outfit had been switched out with a simple pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. And even though he was ready to go fry Seven with his Taser, he still looked much more relaxed and at peace with himself. The retired life had been good on him, without a doubt, and the actor couldn’t help but silently admire him. “….”

 

“Food can wait, where’s the idiot hiding?” Vanderwood said blankly, raising his hand in a greeting, as the little girl bounced towards Jumin.

 

“Jumin, Jumin! Look, I made this all by myself, is Elly! Look, look!!” The girl beamed proudly holding up the drawing for him to see. “Do you like it?”

 

Jumin looked down towards the girl and the drawing, smiling shortly over the clumsy attempt of a drawn cat on the paper. “I do, that’s a beautiful drawing, Ara. Put it somewhere safe, then we’ll hang it up wherever you like later. And her name is Elizabeth The 3rd, do not forget that.”

 

“She’s 6, give her a chance..” Zen mumbled, raising a brow. “It’s not weird that she’d call your cat a name that is easier to pronounce in that age.”

 

“She’s 6, yes, not a baby and certainly not unintelligent enough to be treated like one.” Jumin simply shook him off. “Do as I say, Ara. I believe Yoosung is watching TV in the living room, so why don’t you go join him.” He then turned his eyes to Vanderwood and pointed in the direction of the computer lab. “You’ll find your idiot that way.”

 

“.. Thanks. Do not worry if you hear screams of agony, it only means my aim hasn’t gone worse.” Vanderwood nodded, casting a short look towards Zen, before he smiled politely in a greeting nod towards him. He chuckled internally as the younger actor blinked surprised by the attention and returned his nod awkwardly, as he turned and walked in the instructed direction to find the one’s he came all this way for.

 

And true enough, Seven’s unforgettable and bone chilling voice reached him as he walked down the hall. He stopped the Taser in his back pocket, before approaching the door and opened it, just to find the three hackers by each their computer. Surprisingly enough, not playing around as Seven were best known for as work quickly tended to bore him, but actually so deeply involved with whatever they were doing that they didn’t even notice his presence in the room. “…….”

 

“Aaah.. They sure did try to change their algorithm. Failed though, hahahaha, hilarious.” Seven sang amused without taking his eyes of his screens.

 

“Of course.. They have no control over my system, and they won’t be able to mess with that algorithm. I told you, the control over it were tied to my house.. Without the house, it runs on its own..” Eight mumbled focused as he zoomed in on a certain building he had on his screen. “… Found him.”

 

“The hacker that’s after Saeyoung?” Saeran asked, looking towards the blonde’s screen, pausing his own work.

 

“Yes.. He’s in this city it seems..”

 

“Good, then physical approach will be easier if we can’t get rid of him otherwise.” Seven noted, looking towards the younger. “Good job. That really was quick.”

 

“It’s not difficult to find someone who sucks at hiding.. I already attacked his system, so that should keep him plenty busy for a while..”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Though you really hadn’t needed to do that, I would have gotten him myself later. You’re the priority right now, Miyung.. But, thanks for always having my back.” Seven smiled gently, giving the blonde a peck on his cheek as reward.

 

Eight blushed shyly by his reward and shook his head a little. “... The last thing we need right now is more problems, and it would be a problem if he suddenly got a trace on you.. Better safe than sorry.” He then said, reaching up and stroked the older’s neck softly with his fingertips. “Besides, this is what I’ve been doing ever since.. Before you even knew me, Saeyoung. You know that..”

 

“I know..” Seven practically purred by the younger’s touch, and moved his kisses towards the blonde’s ear. “I don’t want you to change that either..”

 

“Could.. You two save the groping for later? I feel like a third wheel and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh? You wanna join in, Saeran? I don’t know, I don’t feel like sharing this side of my bunny with you.” Seven teased his brother with a sweet voice, hugging the blonde tightly, placing kisses all over his neck. “This is mine only!”

 

Eight rolled his eyes and pulled down on Seven’s ear. “Don’t tease him like that. And get back to work.. If you figure out what the agency is up to, we’ll do whatever you want later.” The younger boy chided, whispering the last bit into the redhead’s ear.

 

“I heard that. I’m literally sitting right next to you, Eight. Doesn’t do much good even if you whisper it.” Saeran sighed heavily over their flirts.

 

“It was for the seductive effect.” The blonde simply stated with a shrug. “Doesn’t sound the same way if I yell it out loud.” He smiled, looking towards Seven. “I’D LIKE YOU TO GET YOUR FORCE IN AND TAKE OVER MY SYSTEM THROUGH THE BACKDOOR AND MESS UP MY ALGORITHM REALLY BADLY, PLEASE!”

 

Both the twins froze in their place, staring with their eyes wide at the blonde, and their jaws dropped enough to touch the floor. It took them a couple of seconds, before they recovered from the shock, and Seven exploded loudly in laughter, Saeran blushing strongly. “Don’t just scream something like that, christ!”

 

“I told you it wouldn’t sound as nice.” Eight just smiled amused, patting Saeran gently on the head.

 

“Oookay. This is disturbing. I wanna puke.” Vanderwood gagged, finally making the hackers aware of their guest.

 

“VANDERWOOD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! Though.. You look different. What the hell happened?” Seven beamed at the sight of his old friendly. “You look all manly now!”

 

Vanderwood suffocated a need to fire his Taser at Seven, just barely. “You still look like a big ADHD child, no improvements at all.” He turned his eyes towards the blonde who were staring straight back at him. “So.. It’s really true. You got agent 808.. Here..”

 

“Ya! It’s a long story, but uhm.. I’ll fill you in about that later, Okay? We gotta finish this first. You can just wait with the others, I’ll explain at dinner.”

 

Vanderwood ignored Seven completely as he approached the little blonde, studying him intensely. Eight didn’t move from his seat, but he tensed up the closer Vanderwood got to him. “How big of an idiot are you exactly, Saeyoung? They won’t stop hunting this kid down before they capture him. You have no idea what you’re messing with here.” Vanderwood growled annoyed, turning his look towards Seven. “Not to mention how stupid it is to call me about it. Of course I can’t just ignore it, but.. Wait, he hasn’t told you, has he?” Vanderwood turned his eyes towards Eight’s again, literally forcing the boy to look back at him. “Or maybe he doesn’t remember yet, hm?” He then mumbled pensively, as Eight responded to the forced eye contact with an obvious wish to punch Vanderwood straight in the face. “…..”

 

“Well that’s what you’ll be helping us take care of. We need you to help make it look like he fled the country, and-“ Intererrupted by the strange behavior both Vanderwood and Eight showed, Seven got up from his chair and stepped between the two, the moment he realized Eight were preparing to defend himself in a strange manor. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the way the two seemed to be communicating. He reached back and laid a hand on the younger’s head, to calm him down, and looked straight at Vanderwood with a warning expression in his eyes. “Don’t touch him, please. He doesn’t like it. And what the hell are you talking about?”

 

Saeran raised a brown over his brother’s sudden Protective behavior, but didn’t question it. They all trusted Vanderwood, and considered him a friend of the organization, but something about the situation seemed strange. He didn’t pay attention that much attention to either Vanderwood or his brother, as his eyes were focused on Eight alone. There was something about the look the blonde had in his eyes, that reminded him of something. Something familiar, something he had forgotten, but knew the feeling of. The blonde seemed to calm down a bit, as Seven’s fingers brushed reassuringly through his hair, but.. He still had a prepared look, glowing through those blue eyes that had come so much more alive ever since they got rid of the toxic carrots. A prepared.. Fight or flight look. Saeran’s eyes went wide, as Vanderwood got busy scolding Seven for everything that tied him to Eight, and Seven didn’t bother to respond to any of it with anything other than pleased hums over what Vanderwood called his ‘greatest fuck ups of all times’.

 

“You’re actually proud of this, aren’t you? I can’t believe this. Why, Luciel? Why did you just have to go around creating more troubles for yourself? Why is it, that you just couldn’t let it go, and keep on living a normal life? Why do you want trouble like this, do you really want to die THAT badly?!” Vanderwood barked furiously at the all too happy looking redhead, holding up his Taser. “Give me ONE good reason not to use this on you, and drag that boy back where he belongs.”

 

“If you’re asking, if I’m proud that I ripped Miyung out of that hell hole, away from the grasp of a bunch of abusive psychopathic asshats, and somehow managed to make him love me in the process, then yes, I am **VERY** proud. My greatest accomplishment since I got Saeran back, I’d say!” Seven said calmly and completely seriously as he stared Vanderwood down, turning a bit as Eight stood up as well. He laid an arm around the younger’s shoulder and smiled widely. “And I intend to show them why you should not.. Under any circumstances.. Mess with my family, ever.”

 

“.. Love.. Love, **_you_**.. Oh, oh no. No, no, no, no, oh no you don’t. That boy is not your family, Luciel. I do not care whatever feelings you two think you have for each other, this is way over the line and he needs to go back to where he belongs. Right now.” Vanderwood barked again. “I’ll take him there myself, and you’ll get busy forgetting all about this. Go back to your happy life with Saeran, and pray that it isn’t too late already!”

 

Saeran too got up on his feet now and placed himself on Eight’s other side, smiling warmly at the blonde, who pressed himself unsure and quietly into Seven. “I’m afraid we can’t allow you to do that, Vanderwood. Eight is very much family, and we are very much prepared to fight for him.” Saeran turned his eyes towards Vanderwood. “I think it’s more important that you tell Saeyoung, why it is you’re so scared about this, and what it is Eight is supposed to remember.”

 

“……..” Vanderwood sighed with a troubled expression.

 

“…. I’d like to know as well. Why is it, you would want to return Eight to something so horrible?” It then sounded from Zen, who had appeared in the door, worried over their loud argument. “He is a human, not some.. Creation.. They can do whatever they want with. He deserves more, he deserves to be treated right and to live how he wants.”

 

Vanderwood rubbed his neck over the actor’s words. “.. He **_is_** their creation, actually. Listen, it’s not that I  want to return him, I know it’s wrong and all that. But fact is, that he is their property, and they’ll do anything to get him back. Misleading them or faking his death simply won’t work. They **_will_** get him back, it’s just a matter of time.” He looked between the Choi-twins and grabbed Eight’s shoulders. “Please, allow me.” Eight stiffened immediately by it, but without caring much for the reaction, Vanderwood turned the boy around and lifted the hoodie up and pointed towards a scar on his lower back. Making both the twins and Zen turn their attentions towards it. “That thing in there, will make sure of it.”

 

As soon as he let go of the boy, Eight turned around, strongly blushing and with a hand on the scar Vanderwood had just pointed out. “There’s nothing there.. And don’t ever touch me again. I’ll be using that Taser on you next time, I swear.. Saeyoung trusts you, so.. I’ll work with you, but keep your distance. I don’t want you anywhere near me. You’re gross.”

 

Seven raised a brow over the younger’s word. “We need to talk about why it is that you sound like you know each other.. But first-“

 

“What’s with the scar?” Zen finished, looking up at Vanderwood rather unimpressed. “I don’t see why a scar is so important.”

 

“It’s not the scar that’s important, it’s what is behind the scar.” Vanderwood replied.

 

“There’s an important history behind it or something? Just say whatever it is you wanna say already.”

 

“No, it’s literally what is behind it. There’s a chip behind that scar.”

 

“A chip?” Saeran questioned getting more than alarmed, as he laid a hand on Eight’s back, as to ask him for permission to take another look. Eight turned his head towards him a bit, obviously still very uncomfortable by the whole thing, but nodded his head slowly in silence, as Vanderwood stepped back as he had demanded.

 

“Yes, a chip. You really thought they’d make something like him, without any sort of insurance at all? If you did, you idiots are more than just deranged.” Vanderwood turned his eyes towards the now quite creeped out Zen, and smirked shortly at the sight. “That’s right. They’re well aware of where their little property is hiding. You should be scared. And you should also grab your friends and get the hell out of here.”

 

“No.” Seven disagreed on the spot, with his eyes tied to the blonde’s blue, both of them equally disturbed by the new information. “If that’s true, all of it actually makes perfect sense. Leaving this place would be pretty dumb. It’s Eight they want but.. They can’t get access to anything in this building, we’ve made sure of that.”

Eight nodded slowly to this, calm as ever on the outside, but internally shaking in fear. “But we don’t have control over anything outside this building.. If anyone leaves.. Street surveillance, and.. They probably have agents outside too.. They’ll catch anyone who leaves..”

 

Seven looked quietly at his brother for a bit, as Saeran nodded weakly with a pale expression. “I definitely feel something there.. I think Vanderwood’s telling the truth.”

 

“… And you are a 100% sure about this, Vanderwood? No doubt at all?” Seven asked the older, almost ready to rip the damn thing out himself if it really was the case.

 

“Of course. I put it in there myself, so I should know.” Vanderwood simply answered with a shrug.

 

“You did what now..?” Zen asked, now more than horrified. “When?!”

 

“A very long time ago. He was only a kid back then. I think it wasn’t too long after we got him in, as we had to start his training right away. To make sure the isolation started as early as possible. The older they are, the more aware they are as well.”

 

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A KID?!” Zen now yelled, actually angry, and very tempted to punch the guy.

 

Vanderwood raised a brow over the strong reaction. It wasn’t like he felt good about his doings now, but back then he hadn’t seen it as anything else than just another part of the job he had to do. “.. It was probably the kindest thing I ever did to him.”

 

“Don’t just say that like it’s something normal! The hell is wrong with you, that’s child abuse, and you’re just fine with that?!”

 

“It was his job.” Seven then declared, as those were the facts, no matter how much he then hated it as well. Zen quickly turned towards him, about to yell at him as well, but Seven shut him right up by shaking his head with a bitter smile. Zen looked lost at him for a couple of second, before he sat down on a chair to process it all. Seven scratched his neck, looking at Saeran who were busy with trying to figure out if they could remove the chip from the boy somehow, while he himself tried to put the puzzle pieces back together in his head. “Alright, so.. They know he’s here. And we can assume they aren’t attacking this place, because of Jumin’s status in the country. Which means everyone’s safe, as long as they don’t leave the building. If we can get the chip out, all we gotta do it mail it somewhere, and they’ll think his on the move. That’s fine, it doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Did you even listen to anything I’ve said? It is not that simple, Luciel.” Vanderwood groaned, about to lose his patience. “You can’t remove that chip.”

 

“.. He’s right.” Saeran added, almost in a whisper, as he pulled the hoodie down for the blonde again, sending the younger a sad smile. “Not without killing him, I’m sure.. I can’t confirm it without seeing the chip, but.. What’s the point of securing your property, if it doesn’t self-destruct in case someone else tries to steal it.”

 

Eight looked silently towards the floor, as he too tried to think it all through. As if the situation hadn’t been serious and difficult enough, this only made everything seem so much more impossible. “.. So the places they attack… They’re warnings. They’re giving me a chance to go to them on my own. If I don’t, then..”

 

“Then they’ll take you by force, if they have to. And they won’t be patient forever, agent 808.” Vanderwood confirmed the blonde’s thoughts. “We either kill you, hand you over to them, or they’ll be slaughtering everyone in this building.”

 

“There has to be something else we can do. We’ll.. Find a way to hack and deactivate the stupid chip, or fight them when they come, I don’t care. I can’t just let them have him!” Seven growled loudly in his frustrations, even though he knew they didn’t have any options left on their hands. He didn’t want to give in to the agency, and let them have power over them like that, but he couldn’t endanger the rest of the RFA like this either. But no matter how hard he wanted to resist both options, he would have to choose between them. It’s was either Eight, or their safety. But then the blonde suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts, by trapping his face between his hands. “….” The younger didn’t speak a single word out loud, but the look in the blue eyes were telling the older everything perfectly fine on their own.

 

Saeran looked between the two heartbroken aliens. Both looking so angry, on the edge of crying, yet still smiling in perfect understanding of what they both had to do and what was to come. He hated it. It wasn’t even that long ago, they had both fooled around being something that resembled happy. And now they were right back on square one. He sighed silently and nodded in understanding as well. “I’ll.. I’ll go update the others. They need to know about all this.” He mumbled, leaving the room and the heavy atmosphere.

 

This ripped Zen out of his thoughts, and he quickly turned his head towards the other three. “Wait, hold on.. You aren’t.. Seven, you’re not seriously just going to him over, are you?”

 

“… I don’t have a choice, Zen.”

 

“Can’t you just do what you said before? Hack into it or something, anything?”

 

Seven wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him in and rested his chin on the top of the blonde’s head. “… Can’t do, sir. The chip is controlled by their system, and no one has control over that system right now. It runs automatically, cause my bunny here is way too good at doing his job..”

 

Eight smiled a bit over the compliment. “I would have made sure of making a way to regain the control, if I had known about this.. It Backfired.”

 

Vanderwood sighed soundlessly, as Zen got on his feet and literally stormed out the room in resentment. “So emotional.” He then looked towards the two hackers again. “There’s no way of getting the control of that system back?”

 

Eight shrugged with a shoulder, nuzzling closer up to the neck of the redhead. “There is.. I can do it at the headquarters, if I get the chance. I can send the full control straight to Saeyoung in a matter of minutes, but..” He bit his lip, pushing the redhead away just enough to look him in the eyes. “Saeyoung, let’s go. I want to discuss this with you first.. If I go there, it will be.. Our last chance at beating this. So..”

 

Vanderwood watched the two silently. He mostly wanted to strangle the both of them. He hadn’t seen the blonde since he got isolated, so he couldn’t say he knew much about him. But watching them, it was more than clear that neither of them was going to give up without a fight. And he also knew that, what Seven wanted, Seven somehow always got. And judging by the strength in Eight’s eyes, he could tell there weren’t anything that would stop him either, before he got what he desired. He kept silent as the two troublemakers left the room, and turned his eyes towards the many screens. He tilted his head a bit, as his eyes landed on a screen showing the agency’s base. “… I am not sure, who is in trouble here anymore. The entire agency or.. The two agents rebelling against it.” He mumbled lowly, to Jumin who had now appeared in the door.

 

“You honestly believed that something as silly, as a little chip, would be able to shake us?”

 

“Honestly, yes. I thought it would be enough to make you mental cases realize, that this is something way bigger than your little group can handle. I hoped it would make Saeyoung see how foolish he’s being.”

 

Jumin smirked and stepped forward to the man’s side, with his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re underestimating us. We might be small in numbers, but we’re strong. And we have better motivation.”

 

“Right, you wanna save the boy and live happily ever after. Good fighting the evil.”

 

“No, not exactly. We know he’s not really that much of a good boy, that needs us to save him.” Jumin chuckled amused by Vanderwood’s annoyed expression. “But Luciel loves him enough to fight for him, and he loves Luciel enough to fight to stay with him. And that is enough for me to consider Eight family, and someone I need to fight for too. Simple as that.”

 

“… You’re awfully cheerful, considering the fact agent 808 has no choice but to turn himself in, and if you feel that strongly for him.” Vanderwood noted, glancing at the taller man.

 

“Oh, don’t be mistaken. I’m not pleased at all. However, I trust Eight’s decision and I know Luciel would do anything to avoid it if he could. Eight’s a strong kid, and we will get him back as soon as we can.” He met Vanderwood’s piercing  eyes, with eyes that were just as piercing. “Eight isn’t going there as a sacrifice. He’s going there in order to stay here.”

 

“…. Jesus. Alright, I get it.” Vanderwood sighed heavily. “I’ll do what I can to help.”

 

“We appreciate your help.. Now. Saeran said something I found rather interesting, when he told us the news.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“You seem to know Eight.”

 

“.. I do. But I rather not talk about it, as long as he doesn’t remember. It something I’ll discuss with him, when time is.”

 

“I see.” Jumin studied the other for a bit, before he sighed and walked towards the door. “Well, Seven and Eight ran off, but the food’s done. So why don’t you leave this for now and come join us.”

 

“… I could.. Eat a bite. Or two.. It does smell delicious. Zen made it, yeah?”

 

***

 

About an hour later, they were all gathered in the living room. MC had taken most of the couch, along with Saeran, and Jumin who had Ara on his lap, while the rest of the group had spread themselves around the couch. All eyes looking in the direction of Eight, who stood a couple of meters from them. with a blank expression and eyes restlessly flying around the room, as Seven was on his knees right behind him, with an arm around his small waist and his face pressed against the blonde’s back. Eight Turned his head, as Seven raised his other hand and rested it against his shoulder, and raised a brow when he saw the cat sock-puppet Seven had decided to communicate through. “…..”

 

“My name is Miss FluffyPants, hello! We have discussed the new information, and we have a plan!” The sock-puppet enthusiastically announced. “… We think. The genius hacker, Seven Zero Seven, is not pleased with this plan at all, so I am here to speak in his place!”

 

They all stared at the sock, with faces that were mixed with annoyance and wtf-expressions, except for MC that looked towards it with nothing but sympathy shining through her eyes. And Eight, who first blinked and tilted his head a bit, before he bit his lip with a smile as he tried to hold back his giggles. Ara, being the youngest in the room and also just a child, didn’t understand the situation at all, but smiled curiously at the talking cat-sock, before she looked up at Jumin with a shy look. “Why is Lucy doing that..?”

 

“Because he’s nothing but a tall child that finally lost his mind.” Jumin answered her with an unimpressed expression over the show. “So listen to your mom, study hard in school, and don’t get a boyfriend until you’re 40 years old. Then you won’t end up like.. That.”

 

“Aaaaaaw, daddy Jumin!” It sounded amused from MC’s corner, where both her and her husband had a hard time not showing how funny they found it.

 

“Not that again..”

 

“Maybe his high on something again.” Jaehee noted without thinking of the child in the room, but quickly shook her head as she looked towards the questioning little girl. “On sugar! This is why you should never eat or drink too many sweets, it is not good for your body, Ara.”

 

“I’d appreciate it if you people could manage to stay on the topic for once.” Saeran mumbled rolling his eyes. “Care to share that plan, Saeyoung? I’m guessing that’s why you two demanded us all here, so go on.”

 

Eight, who had lost his focus for a minute while he had patted the cat-sock fascinatedly, turned his head towards the group, with his eyes in the direction of Saeran. “The plan is simple.. I am going to turn myself in to them. We don’t have any other choice at this point..”

 

“That’s right! Master Seven is strongly against this, but it’s no use.. All he asks for is be given two nights and one day, if you would all trust him enough to allow this. Please!”

 

“You can’t be serious..” Vanderwood sighed, sitting on one of the couch’s armrests. “Don’t you think you’ve risked him being here for long enough? They won’t stay patient forever, Luciel. You’re putting your friends here in greater danger by every minute the boy stays here.”

 

“He wouldn’t be leaving this place at all, if it were up to me. I don’t care how dangerous it is, I don’t want him to go back there. None of you have any ideas of what they’re going to do with him, right?” Zen said, with a rather depressed and discouraged voice and a look aimed at Vanderwood, who meet the actor’s eyes calmly. “What if they.. If.. For the sake of a certain someone in this room, I won’t say it out loud, but you all know what I’m thinking. How can you just let him go with that in mind?”

 

“I agree with Zen. I don’t wanna risk Eight getting… Uhm.. You-know-what just because of some dumb chip.” This time it was Yoosung who spoke up, just as discouraged as Zen and almost angry, sitting on the armrest next to his wife, who looked up towards him in a slow nod.

 

“None of us wants you-know-what to happen, honey.. But Luciel.. I mean, Miss FluffyPants did say they had a plan, so let’s give them a chance to explain properly before we get upset about it, okay?” She said with a soft smile and a hand resting on one of her husband’s. “Remember what we talked about, not getting too worked up on beforehand.”

 

“… Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” Yoosung nodded weakly, forcing a smile and looked towards Eight and Seven again. “Any plans to make sure you-know-what won’t happen?”

 

“I am glad you asked!” Miss FluffyPants exclaimed excitedly. “We will be holding prayer sessions every 30 seconds from the moment Eight leaves this building!”

 

“So…” At this Jumin raised a brow and held his hands over the little girl’s ears. “Are you telling me, you have no ways of securing Eight’s safety at all? You must really have lost your fucking mind, if you’re gonna send him out there. I don’t care what the hell I have to do to make this place safe enough to keep him here, I am not sending him to them, if it means Eight might get killed the moment they got him!” He then snapped at the two ex-agents, while trying to keep his voice down enough for the girl not to hear a thing of it. “If that’s the best you got, then Eight **_will_** be staying right here.”

 

“We’re not the only ones in jeopardy here, Jumin. They attacked the hospital, just to get his attention, remember?” It now sounded from V, who was placed on a chair at Yoosung’s side. The blind rested his hands on the top of his cane, looking just as defeated as the others sounded. “Next target of theirs would be the orphanage who raised him, if I’m not mistaken of the pattern.. Unless we don’t want the unthinkable to happen, Eight has no choice but to go.”

 

At this Eight nodded shortly. “He’s right. We’re not.. Entirely without a plan. It is a bit.. Well, uncertain. But we think it might just work.. And if it does, then we’ll have a shot at beating them.” The blonde said calmly, looking  over his shoulder at Seven, who tightened his grip around his waist a bit, before he finally stood up  and faced the others.

 

“We’re hoping the fishes will take the bait, if I leave a little something on Eight for them, so they’ll know he’s been with me.” Seven nodded with a forced laugh, sounding way too cheerful. “To make sure they won’t kill him before taking him to their base, we’ll take him there somehow ourselves. After that.. Eight will do whatever he can to get into their system and regain the control of it-”

 

“And with that, give Saeyoung and Saeran all the weapons they need-“ Eight chipped in shortly.

 

“In order for us to disable that chip, and go there and take Eight back. Once we have Eight back, we’ll go somewhere safe.” Seven finished in a nod, pulling the blonde close.

 

Everything went quiet for a good 10 minutes after that, while they all turned every word that had been said around in their heads. None of them really looking at each other. Except for Seven and Eight, who didn’t take their eyes of the other even for a second, and barely even dared blinking. Ara had gotten so bored that she had decided to run off with Elizabeth The 3rd, now playing tag with the cat and so wonderfully unaware of the situation she was also in, along with the rest of them.

 

“What do you need time for?” Vanderwood then finally broke the silence. “I hoped you’d understand, the faster we return him, the better.”

 

“First of all, I am not returning anything to them.” Seven stated bluntly, sending the older a warning look. “And I’d appreciate it, if you’d stop referring to Eight as something they own. Understood?”

 

Surprisingly enough, both Saeran and Jumin got on their feet by Vanderwood’s words, and placed themselves with Eight and Seven between them, looking back at Vanderwood, just as warningly. Though neither of them said a word, the message they had for the former agent was more than perfectly clear, and Vanderwood sighed with his hands raised in the air. “Alright, don’t kill me with those stares. I get it. Just answer the question, time is kinda, sort of, pretty much something we don’t have.”

 

Zen wet his lips and turned his head towards Seven, studying the guy for a moment. Then he shrugged with a weak smile, and looked towards Vanderwood. “This might be hard to understand for someone who’s never been in love.. But Seven is about to send his heart into the hands of cruelty, and he’s not sure he’s ever going to see him again. Every second he can get with Eight is precious to him, and he doesn’t want to let go before.. Before he has to. Eight’s the same..”

 

“Urgh.. The love-thing again..”

 

“Don’t say that. Love is important, especially when getting through something like this. It gives you something worth fighting for.” MC smiled towards Vanderwood, stroking her large belly, as her son got a little too active all of a sudden.

 

“Yeah, she’s right.” Yoosung nodded in agreement, with his eyes on the other two couples. “They haven’t had much time together yet, since all they’ve been doing is work and stuff.. And I bet they’re gonna need a whole lot of loving to get through this. I bet Seven’s scared they’re gonna drug him and Eight’s gonna forget again too.. Right?”

 

At this Seven nodded with a goofy smile, still not taking his eyes away from Eight’s. “.. Ya. I wanna.. Make sure he won’t forget. Even if they do.. I’ll make sure he remembers.”

 

Eight smiled tenderly up at the older, pulling him down just to place a chaste kiss against his cheek, both of them blushing as strong as the Choi-twins hair is red. “Dork..”

 

“Young love is precious.” V smiled warmly and nodded towards the direction of Seven. “The attack happened yesterday. If it is to get him to surrender himself to them, they’ll give him reaction time before they attack again. Sadly, I am not comfortable stretching it any longer than tomorrow evening, Luciel. Children’s life are at stake here.. I hope you understand this.”

 

“… I’ll send some security to keep an eyes out on that orphanage, so we’ll know if something weird is going on there” Jumin noted, with a saying look towards Jaehee, who simply nodded in understanding.

 

Seven quickly lit up, nodding wildly. “I’ll take it!”

 

“Then.. Let’s make sure to make some good memories in the little time we have.” Saeran smiling shortly at the two, earning a nod from both of them. “We should put Ara to bed. It’s late.”

 

“Care to help me with that? You’re better at the story telling than I am.” Jumin simply nodded at this, before he went off the find the girl and his cat, with Saeran right behind him.

 

“Ooooh, look at them. Acting all family fluffy, it’s so adorable!” MC sang after the two.

 

“Lol, there’s never a wrong time for you, when it comes to admiring.. that.. Stuff, with you, is there?” Zen asked with a small chuckle over her excitement.

 

“Absolutely not. As I said, love is important.” She hummed, turning her look towards Jaehee. “But, Jaehee.. You.. Have been awfully quiet. Is there something on your mind?”

 

This brought the assistant out of her train of thoughts, as she returned MC’s look. “.. Well. Maybe.. I understand that we have no choice but to approach it like this. But..”

 

Zen looked towards Jaehee as well and tilted his head a bit with a smile. “You’re usually confident that these boys knows what they’re doing.. Suddenly worried?”

 

Vanderwood frowned a bit. “It’s not so strange she’s worried, as right now, they don’t know what the hell they’re doing. We’re literally acting blinder than V here.” He smirked a bit by his own words. “No offense.”

 

“None taken.” The blind chuckled.

 

Jaehee smiled a bit more relaxed, though still rubbing her hands nervously. “I suppose I’m just worried about sending him there.. All on his own. How will we even know what they’re doing to him like that, it’s.. I am sorry, Luciel. I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling about this.”

 

“… Eight’s an agent, Jaehee. And a very capable one. He’s strong and tough, and he’s.. He’s trained to be able to handle things you don’t wanna know. I’d be dead scared if it were any of you guys, but Eight’s diffe-“ Seven stopped himself in that sentence, stroking a thumb over the blonde’s jaw. “Nah, scratch that.. I’m dead scared with him going too. I don’t ever wanna see him get hurt. I’d go with him to make sure he’s fine if I could, but.. They recognize both me and Saeran on the spot, so..”

 

Eight wrapped his arms around the older’s waist and hid his face away by the crook of the redhead’s neck, taking in that scent of him that were so, so comforting. “I’ll be fine.. I’m not gonna waste the only shot we have, and I trust you won’t either..”

 

Seven smiled bitterly by the thought of the younger being so far away and out of his reach, but knowing dwelling in it didn’t help their situation, and would only waste the last time they had before they had to say goodbye, he just nodded slowly and hugged the smaller body tighter. “That’s right.. You can trust me. We’re not letting go of anything, it’s.. Just another silly bump on the road, that’s all.”

 

Yoosung, MC and Zen exchanged a concerned look, as they all knew the two hackers were doing nothing but acting braver than they really felt. But there was nothing to say about it, was there. They had no choice than to face the situation with bravery, even if it was fake, if they hoped to somehow make it out of it. Still, seeing them like this made them worried, that maybe they really were in a mess they wouldn’t be able to get out of as easily as they did the last time. Jaehee had locked her eyes onto Vanderwood with a pleading expression, but said nothing either. Then, a short moment later, Vanderwood finally rolled his eyes. “Fine! I’ll go with him. My whole identity has been changed, so it should be fine. I’ll pull some strings and.. You don’t need to know, bottom-line is Eight won’t be going there alone.” He turned his look towards Seven, before he got up. “I’ll keep an eye on him. You’ll have to excuse me, I need a cig.” He mumbled annoyed as he too disappeared.

 

“Uhm.. I think I’ll join him.” Zen then blinked, before quickly following the man, mostly out of curiosity as to why he was willing to make such a sacrifice. This also had V get up and following the two, as he didn’t want to settle with not knowing what the former agent were planning to do.

 

“Eh… Did.. Did that really just happen?” Seven questioned, over the sudden promise and disappearance of Vanderwood and Zen. “Vanderwood.. OMG VANDERWOOD APPROVES OF MY LOVE LIFE AND WANTS TO HELP ME PROTECT IT THAT STRONGLY?!” He then exploded in admiration, smiling excitedly at the blonde who looked confused up at him. Yoosung covering his ears over the yelling, and Jaehee got up rubbing her forehead as she too disappeared to continue the work she had left. “THAT’S SOOOOO UNEXPECTED!!” Eight’s confusion quickly changed to an uncomfortable expression instead, and Seven felt his heart melt to soup, when the younger pulled in his shirt with a couple of finger and bit his lip in uncertainty. “… Don’t look at me like that, Miyung. I don’t know what kind of history you have with him, but.. Vanderwood will make sure you’re okay. Just… Let me have that much. Please..”

 

“Eight, look towards me for a second, sweetie.” MC hummed in a natural motherly tone, as she laid down on the couch to rest her back a bit instead. “Even better, come over here, if you’re brave enough. Yoosung, could you please go and get my phone, I think I left it in the kitchen.”

 

“Oh, sure! I’ll get you something to drink while I’m there.” Her husband quickly responded and flew off to the kitchen, as Eight blinked over the odd request from the woman.

 

He looked up at Seven for a second, just to receive an encouraging smile and a nod, before he slowly approached her, kneeling down on the floor by her side. He didn’t really look at her, but kept his eyes locked onto the large belly. MC chuckled amused by the sight of him and showed him her hand as a warning, before putting it against his shoulder. “We asked you, while you ate, if you know Vanderwood. And you said that you don’t.  We also asked if you remembered what Vanderwood did, and you said no. Now.. I’m thinking, maybe we asked the wrong question.”

 

The blonde stiffened a bit, but not because the touch from the woman was uncomfortable. Nor had it been unexpected, as she had made sure to warn him. It was the fact that she was too damn smart than he currently fancied. “….”

 

“Eight.. Do you remember Vanderwood?” She then asked with a smile, while Seven did nothing but watch the two in silence, in order not to disturb. He knew this woman had her ways with people. She was the one who dealt with their countless party guests after all, and she was rarely wrong.

 

“.. You’re too attentive.” The blonde responded her, in a whisper that was as low, as the whisper the blonde had talked with, when he and the twins had first met.

 

“I get that a lot. Tell me what it is, sweetie. There’s no one else but Seven around, and I promise I’ll forget whatever you tell me, in five minutes, if you want me to.”

 

“……”

 

“.. Do you.. Perhaps want Seven to go away too?”

 

“No! No.. It’s just..”

 

“What?” She smiled gently, reaching up and started to stroke his hair in a comforting manor.

 

“…..” The blonde shook his head weakly, and sighed by the feeling of the woman’s gently touch. “His eyes.. I remember his eyes.. I don’t remember much, just.. His eyes and.. Something hurting. I don’t know.”

 

“… Vanderwood’s eyes scares you?”

 

“They’re supposed to, I know that.. They.. I should not be looking.. Not only him, I remember many eyes. Eyes I’m not supposed to.. Connect with..” The blonde once again sighed and looked towards the floor again. “I.. Don’t remember anything else.”

 

Seven frowned by the younger’s words. “.. So that’s why.. Well, that makes sense. Hahaha, I wanna punch the old bastard so baaaad..”

 

“… It does?” Eight asked dumbfounded by the redhead’s statement, looking back at him.

 

“It actually does.” MC confirmed with a pat on the blonde’s head. “Autistic or not, the way you refuse to look people in the eyes smells like something more, than just you being uncomfortable with it. You’re uncomfortable with physical contact from anyone else than Seven, right?” She smiled. “But you still let it happen every now and then. There’s also a few besides Seven you let close, like Saeran. And you’re comfortable with Jumin too. But you almost punched my husband when I surprise attacked you with a hug this morning.”

 

“... That’s.. True, I guess.. I didn’t mean to, it just.. I like Yoosung, he’s nice..”

 

“She’s not saying that you don’t like him, bunny. There’s nothing not to like about that sweet pile of pudding Yoosung is.” Seven hummed, as he stepped forward and bend down over the blonde, just to place a light kiss on his nose, which cause the blonde to light up in a smile. “I know you secretly adore all of the RFA members.”

 

“Yes, I didn’t mean to imply anything like that.” MC nodded with a relaxed smile.

 

“You just wanted me to see the difference.. I understand. But why is this.. Important? ” The blonde kept his eyes on his redheaded partner, who lost his glasses while he was busy making faces at the younger, still bend down over him. Eight caught the glasses quickly though, and grabbed the older’s face between his hands, returning the funny faces. “You keep asking me about these things. But I don’t.. Thehe, you might lose your lounge if you keep sticking it out like that, Saeyoung..”

 

The redhead chuckled as the blonde got a grip on his nose to pull him further down, and the younger’s lips barely even touched his in a fleeting kiss. “Oh, that won’t do. I’ll need it soon, so I better keep it safe, yes?”

 

“If you lose it, I’m more worried about not being able to hear you speak..”

MC just laid there staring fascinated by the interaction between the two. It wasn’t even anything particularly intimate. Just random, innocent, playful goofiness that were just the right amount of adorable for her to look at with more interest, than she would pay a basket full of puppies.

 

“Oh, you like my voice, do you?” It then sounded proudly from the redhead. “I’ll make sure to talk all the time then!”

 

The blonde shook his head with a bright smile, putting the glasses back on their owner. “I won’t mind that. Don’t drop them again, they might break..”

 

“Wow.. Everybody always tell me to shut up. You must be a gift from God himself.”

 

“I was created scientifically in a lab, by someone who pretended to be God.. But the more you talk, the less I’ll have to.”

 

“I bet you especially love it, when he interrupts you with his silliness, so you can escape the talk you don’t wanna have? It’s alright, you can run off and do your thing.” MC sang amused, to let both of the boys know it was fine, and they could continue the conversation later. Somehow by looking at them, she got the feeling that there were somewhere else they rather be at this moment. And with the small amount of time they had left, she didn’t blame them.

 

***

 

And right she were. Not even ten minutes after the boys had escaped to the privacy of the bedroom, and locked the door this time, did Eight find himself pinned up against the wall. Lips swollen and red from violent and demanding kisses, that only confirmed that both of their patience had been used to the point where the third war of the world could break out, and they still wouldn’t care even the slightest about it. The markings Seven so often had made all over the blonde’s neck quickly got just as demanding, as the kisses that a couple of minutes earlier had left the younger completely hazed and dizzy in the heat they both oozed. Only, he didn’t center them around the neck this time. Oh no, he wanted to make sure there wouldn’t even be a shred of doubt in the agency’s minds, once he was done with the blonde. Looking up at the younger’s face, as he worked on another mark on his inner thigh, Seven couldn’t help but bite possessively in the soft skin, earning the sweetest whimper of an enjoyed pain from the blonde. Seven smiled to himself, both proudly and as if he had been blessed, as he left the mark to do the rest of the magic on its own, and traced a couple of kisses along the thigh. Glancing towards the very visible bulge behind the younger’s underwear. “You really love that, don’t you.. Look at you. I won’t be able to hold back like this..”

 

“Hn.. Ngh.. Who asked you to?” Was all Eight managed to pant out, as he felt Seven’s hands pull his underwear down. Suddenly very embarrassed by the way Seven stopped in his tracks, just to stare at his exposed body. Sure, there wasn’t much of him the older hadn’t already seen. Except for the very part of him, that had now been uncovered. “… Eh… S-something.. Wrong? Saeyoung, you’re staring..”

 

“.. Hm.” Completely engrossed by the sight before him, Seven tilted his head a bit with a satisfied smirk. “Well, since it’s your fist time.. It’s only natural to want to go gentle on you. But as far as I recall, you never got this hard during any of our other claiming sessions..” He said as he got back on his feet and lifted the much smaller body up, followed by a pleased bite to the younger’s earlobe, as he moved them both towards the bed instead. “Not to mention how you look in my hoodie like this. Let’s keep that on!”

 

“Right now, I actually do feel like you do a little too much talking.” The younger complained as he got dumped on the bed, and the redhead could help but chuckle by the impatient behavior.

 

Quickly he ripped his own shirt of and crawled up on the bed, placing himself on his knees between the blonde’s legs that obediently made room for him. “And this is one of those times, where I actually agree. But, just let me.. Hold on-“ he said as he fished his phone of the pocket in his pants and found the camera. With a mischievous grin on his face, he leaned forward over the blonde’s member.

 

“Saeyoung.. What are you-“ Eight blinked as a high-pitched sound escaped him, the moment he felt the older’s lips around the proof of his own excitement from the rough treatment earlier, all the marks were already showing color of all over his body. Though he was sure, even more marks were to follow, he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the sight of it when he looked down at himself. And it suddenly felt like the room had gotten 10 times hotter, once his vision fully focused on the way the older were working his member, combined by the electric shocks the treatment sent through his body. Their make out sessions before had left him feeling as if he had been hit by the most addictive drug of all, but this.. He felt like he was going insane. Not knowing what he was supposed to do with his own hands, that wandered around on the bed, grabbing the sheet, grabbing a pillow, just generally trying to find some damn rest somewhere, he simply didn’t find any with them. At least, not before they somehow ended up ended up on Seven’s shoulders and he got contact with the skin. Baffled by this, he didn’t even notice the flash from the phone going off, capturing the image of him and his mindless whimpering state. He was about to complain the second the redhead stopped the wonders he was working on him, but Seven quickly shut him up, showing him the photo he had just taken. “Don’t be mad! Just.. I should have asked you, but I couldn’t help it. I learned something new about you!” He exclaimed in his defense, grinning widely, as the blonde stared at the photo, still completely drunken on the ecstasy the older had managed to put him in.

 

“… You.. You did? What?”

 

Seven’s expression quickly softened, to a tender tone the blonde both had , and yet hadn’t really seen before. He had seen the older’s honey golden eyes soft and lovingly, almost too carefully look at him before. But this was different, somehow, it just felt very, very different. The look in Seven’s eyes almost felt.. Like the notes of a slow song speaking unknown words, wrapping itself tightly around him, and drowning every other noise he didn’t need to hear. He didn’t move a single muscle as Seven’s smile grew larger, and he crawled up, pressing their lips together in what only could be described as the deepest, yet slowest and most devoted kiss the blonde had yet met him in. And the feeling of that alone left him in such a mess, that his own voice betrayed him by letting a sound out, that literally begged the older not to break the kiss for anything in the world. Smiling widely through the kiss, Seven rubbed his nose gently against the younger’s, as he broke the kiss. “That.. The way you react to it when I’m rough with you drives me nuts, and I really can’t wait to completely destroy you.. But.. The way you respond.. To.. Miyung, you’re.. You’re sending me..”

 

The older fell quiet, as the words seemed to fail him as well. Eight took in everything those honey golden eyes were trying to tell him, and smiled a bit over Seven’s frustrations with his words. “… To the moon?”

 

Seven felt it as if the softness in the youngers voice completely melted his entire being away. It wasn’t so much the words. It was the voice itself. The enchanting smell of him. The way the younger’s fingertips were running ever so softly from his shoulder and down over his arms, before they wandered up again just to caress his neck. They weren’t even doing much right at this second, yet, every centimeter of his body was more than ready to melt together with the smaller body under him. Craved it even. Everything about it sent chills down his spine and forced goosebumps to show on his skin. “.. No. Even further into space than that..” Seven bit his lip and cooled his head for a second, before he met the younger’s lips with his own again, in small, but desperate kisses. “Miyung..”

 

“Nh.. Yes?”

 

“I really do want to completely ravage the delicious you, but-“

 

He didn’t get to finish that sentence, before the younger had buried his finger in the messy red hair, forcing him into a longer kiss, only to end it with a soft bite to his bottom lip. “…. Sweet Jesus..”

 

“I know.. Keep going like this, I wanna.. Memorize.. Everything of you.. Please, Saeyoung..?”

 

“You know, it’s brutal to beg and use my name like that..”

 

“Shut me up then?”

 

“My freaking pleasure, little brat..”

 

And he did. Well sort of, as the words soon got replaced by sweet moans and whimpers of desire and passion again, the two of them forgetting about everything else around them. Time didn’t exist. It wasn’t until the blonde felt a certain lubed up finger penetrate his entrance, that he got ripped back to reality for a moment, as the alien feeling overwhelmed him, making him tense up a bit. Not so much because it felt unpleasant, heavens no, more because he hadn’t expected it at that moment. Seven quickly held him tighter, lowering his voice to nothing but a soft whisper, as he started to move the finger calmly. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you..”

 

Eight shook his head slowly, as he started to relax again by the feeling of the older finger curiously exploring the depths of him. “Somehow.. It’s easier expecting everything when you’re.. Rougher..”

 

The older chuckled a bit by that, before letting another finger join the first, as the blonde didn’t seem to have much troubles with adjusting to it. “You’re on guard like that.. This way.. You’re more vulnerable.. Sensitive. We’re not supposed to be this way..”

“Says who..” The blonde replied bluntly, just before Seven fingers found their way to a  certain spot, he wasn’t all that familiar with, which quickly mad him cling onto the older with his arms around his neck. “What the hell was that?!”

 

“Heh? You.. know tons about sex, but not about this spot?” the older teased the spot again with a smirk. “You’re talking about this right here, right?”

 

The younger’s eyes widened again by the sensation that basically made him spread his legs even more and push his  lower body up towards the fingers without thinking about it, and wordlessly asking for more. “Yes, yes, that.. How do you.. Do that.. Don’t stop, keep.. Doing tha-hng.. That!”

 

“So… Cute.. Fuck.. I won’t be able to do this slowly if you push me like that.” The redhead hummed, as he leaned down making a pattern of kisses on the younger’s chest, before lustfully offering his nipples the attention they screamed to him for. “You respond so well to me.. I’m really amazed. Usually doesn’t go this easily..”

 

“How.. H-how many have you done.. This with.. Ex.. Oh god, excatly?”

 

“I’ve done nothing like this, and had no one who responded to me like this before.” The redhead simply stated, as it was a matter of fact. Which is was. “You respond to me so well, the whole preparing you seem.. Unnecessary.” He then noted, adding another finger to the two  that already work with the blonde so effortlessly.

 

Still, the blonde didn’t show any sign of discomfort. Though he did feel the stretch now, it just wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle or look past. “Good… Good answer..  Uhm.. Saeyoung.. I think.. I am a little bit in trouble..”

 

“Wah.. But I’m being so careful, does it really hurt somewhere?”

 

“N-no.. I like it.. But I’m.. Uhm..”

 

“Then what?” The redhead asked puzzled and half worried that he might be doing something wrong. The gentle and slow approach weren’t exactly his home field, so he’d admit to being a bit rusty on it.

 

“I WILL EXPLODE IF YOU KEEP MESSING WITH THAT SPOT!!”

 

Seven blinked baffled by the blonde’s strong reaction to his finger work on his sweet spot, and even more by how vocal it suddenly made him. “Oh… OH! Miyung.. If you don’t keep your voice down, the whole penthouse will hear you.”

 

“I DON’T CARE, I REFUSE TO.. I don’t.. I can’t.. I like.. Gentle but, I don’t want my first time happening by your damn fingers, Saeyoung.. YOU’RE BEING TOO SLOW JUST DROP THOSE PANTS ALREADY!”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand that, love.. What is it you want me to do?” Seven bit his lip in a grin, more than amused by the younger’s desperation. Alright, so they had agreed on leaving the rough plays for later as this felt like something that should be special to both of them. But seeing him, and hearing him, like this was just too much of a temptation, Especially for Seven, not to take advantage of.

 

“GET OUT OF THOSE FREAKING PANTS BEFORE I RIP THEM TO PIECES!”

 

“Aha, aha, and.. Do what, exactly?” He asked again, as he lifted the younger with him up in a sitting position instead. With the blonde secured against his chest on his lab, he made sure to keep on pressuring and teasing the blonde with his fingers, as he worked to get his own pants open. Just as his own, more than ready member, was freed, he aimed his fingers towards the blonde’s sweet spot again in a demanding pressure against it. “You sure the fingers aren’t good enough? They seem to work fine.”

 

This made the younger sending him a warning look as he heavily panted, tried to control his sounds and hold the mentioned explosion back all at the same time. “I will.. DESTROY EVERY TRACE OF HB SCHIPS IF YOU DON’T GET THAT DICK Of YOURS IN THERE RIGHT **_NOW_** SAEYOUNG.” The blonde smirked, just as unaffected by his own words, before he leaned forward and bit down in the older’s neck. “Happy and done teasing me now..?” It then sounded from him, the second he felt the fingers leave his body.

 

“Yup, I think the people outside the penthouse heard you this time too!” The redhead laughed heartedly, as he positioned himself better, and sneaked his arms under the blonde’s legs. He lifted him up a bit over his member, but held him there as he met the blue aroused and slightly watery eyes. “… Ready?”

 

Eight didn’t reply him, other than pressing himself tightly against the older, capturing his lips in another kiss. Smiling over the silent response, Seven made sure to lube his member properly in, before he finally guided it against the younger’s entrance. Deepening the kiss hungrily, he rubbed the tip of his member against the entrance, just to make sure it hadn’t gone dry in the meantime. Eight didn’t even flinch by the intrusion from the tip, but just kept his focus on the kiss. By the feeling of it, the older did feel bigger than he first thought it had looked like. Not that he had any real-life experiences with other males sexes to compare Seven with, and his own size were just like the rest of him, very small. He was getting impatient, thinking both of them had waited more than long enough for this moment. But he also knew better than to do anything that could potentially harm him, the night before he’d go to.. Well, something that most definitely would. Letting Seven have the full control of their pace, he made it his job to make sure neither of them would forget any of their kisses, as Seven worked his own magic. “You’re really tight.. Maybe it’s cause you’re so tiny. When did you even stop growing?”

 

“Is that a complaint..? I’m the one with a giant in my butt..” Eight tilted his head with a pout. “When my body decided it was just easier for me to grab a chair to reach the top shelf, instead of it wasting energy on growing taller..”

 

The older blinked with a sudden red shade taking over his face’s usual skin tone. “Seriously, don’t show that level of cuteness to anyone else!” He demanded with a short smile before pushing his full length all the way inside, causing the blonde to let out a surprised whimper.

 

***

 

15 minutes later, both of the boys were laying on their backs, starring directly up in the ceiling while they processed the amount of new stars and moons they had just discovered, and needed to give names. Seven was no virgin, had seen the shadows of relationships before and had been through the whole deal about it before. But as he laid there, with his fingers laced together with Eight’s, and nothing else but this blissfulness between them.. Maybe he hadn’t. Not when it really came down to it. Maybe truth was, he had never really made love to anyone before, and maybe he never really loved them either. Well.. The times when he was with the agency, back then it was nothing but work, but what about the few flings he had had after. Thinking it was only natural it work out so well with Eight, because their lives were so similar. He turned his head towards Eight and studied the younger silently. Or maybe it was simply because he wanted it to work, and made it work without questioning it. Because they both did. It wasn’t that he was impossible to be with, or too dangerous, or that he didn’t deserve it. He just had a very childish picture of what love was, stuck inside of his head like so many others, without realizing how wrong he had been all along. He smiled a bit, as the younger made a face, that told him their thoughts couldn’t be far from each other either. After a few more minutes, Eight turned his head as well and their eyes met. “… I feel sorry for those people, posting these sort of videos online.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes.. I think it’s sad that they have so much bad sex, just for money.”

 

“… I love you. Especially for saying that, hahahaha..”

 

Eight nodded satisfied over their accomplishment, before smiling warmly towards the older. “I love you too..”

 

“Then promise me something.”

 

“Saeyoung..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t have to promise you that..”

 

“Wah.. How do you know what I want you to promise?”

 

“… You look anxious. You’re scared, that I’ll end up like Saeran.. Hating and blaming you for forgetting about me, right?”

 

“… Did you finally manage to hack into people’s brains?”

 

“You’ve been anxious about it since the beginning.. It was very easy to tell..”

 

“Then.. Please, promise me. Even if it’s just to make me feel better.”

 

“I refuse too.”

 

“Why?”

 

Eight sighed a bit and held both his hands up, opening and closing them 3 times. “Because you’ve been asking me to promise you like 30 different things.. There’s no way I’ll be able to remember every single promise. The only thing I want to always remember, is you..”

 

Seven frowned over the younger’s words, before grabbing both of his hands. After having turned the words around in his head a couple of times, he then smiled weakly in a nod. “Got it..”

 

“Good boy. I wanna do this again later, but.. I wanna go spend time with the others too. ” The blonde cheerfully hummed, as he quickly kissed the older’s nose and crawled out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Just like that.

 

Leaving Seven puzzled by his cheerfulness. The only other time he had seen the blonde cheerful like that, was when he had finished 3 weeks work in 3 days. Not thinking further about it, he too decided to get out of bed and got his clothes back on. A shower was definitely needed, but right now it was his need to satisfy his thrist that spoke the loudest, and he figured the younger probably felt the same, so the shower would just have to wait. So he left the room, both to grab them something to drink, but just as much to see if he could find Eight a change of clothes, since.. Well, his hoodie weren’t exactly clean anymore. Not that he regretted that part, if anything, that hoodie had only become even more valuable to him. Entering the kitchen, he stroked his hair back as the faces of his brother and MC met him there, both of them strongly blushing up in their cheeks the moment they saw him. “.. Hi.. Guys. Haha, what’s up with the faces?” He sang as he went to the fridge and grabbed a soda for both Eight and himself.

 

Saeran didn’t say anything. He didn’t do anything either, except for staring intensely at his brother.

 

MC on the other hand.. Tilted her head a bit. “Did you get cold feet and ended up being raped by Eight, by any chance?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“… Get that dick of yours in there right **_now_** , Saeyoung.” She then exclaimed theatrically, with her best Eight-voice.

 

“… Oooooh, thaaaaaat.”

“Yeeeeeeah, thaaaaaaat.” Saeran nodded conformingly. “You two can thank the universe, that Ara was already fast asleep! I can believe that boy was actually a virgin, with the way he screamed. Really, no shame at all..”

 

“Ah, don’t blame him. It was my fault for teasing him a bit too much. It was soo much fun though, lol.”

 

“I’m sorry to break that cutesy picture you have of him, Saeran.. But not all virgins are soft bunnies you need to handle carefully. Apparently, Eight speaks up in bed, when Seven is BEING TOO SLOW!” MC shrugged in her fascination, with the biggest grin on her face. “And he will also not hesitate with wiping off the HB chips, if he does not get what he wants.”

 

“Oh, wooow. You really hear the whole thing? Were you.. Like glued to the door or something?” Seven chuckled amused, opening up his can of soda, as he walked to MC and found his phone. “Wanna see something incredible?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Oh god, please do not tell me you actually took photos of the poor boy too..” Saeran sighed heavily, though actually curious. But of course he wouldn’t admit that out loud, especially not to his brother.

 

“Relax, it’s only his upper body you can see. Get over here, I know you’re curious too.” He said, handing the phone to MC as soon as he had found the picture.

 

“Hm-hm… OH MY GOD, PLEASE TELL ME YOU MADE HIM STAY IN THAT HOODIE!!”

 

“Give that to me then.” Saeran bluntly said, grabbing the phone from MC and looked at the picture. He stared at it for a good minute, before handing it back to the fangirl and leaving the kitchen without a word.

 

“Ya, about that. Did Jumin get his hands on some clothes for him?” Seven smirked after his brother, enjoying the weird reaction more than he probably should. He looked towards MC again with a big grin. “I need to frame my hoodie, so he’ll need something else to wear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, throw your thoughts in the comments, and hit that kudos button if you like this fic! 
> 
> The author feeds off of it, and it keeps her butt in work, as it is very motivating!
> 
> I also wanna say thank you for all the kind words in the comments from last week, going through a rough path, you guys just don't know how much I value it and take it to heart <3
> 
> You're all amazing, really, you have no idea lololol


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there lovelies!
> 
> This is yours turely, finally getting this trash-chapter out there, and whishing you guys a late merry christmas!
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful christmas eve! :D
> 
> First, thank you for all the positive response on the smut-ish smut in the last chapter, it really means a lot that you were pleased with it!  
> I was so, so nervous.. About uploading that chapter, so.. God xD  
> I don't even know why lol, but anyways!
> 
> 808 has recieved its first fan fic! Lolol I'm so excited, and honored, it's amazing how much love the little bunny is getting, and it's just.. Blowing me away ~   
> It's really great, so I'll leave a link here so you guys can go check it out, and I really hope you will <3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9079837 - It's good, trust me!! <3

They didn’t sleep that night. None of the RFA members did. Except for MC, who had decided to crash with Ara in the guestroom, to make sure her pregnant state got the minimal sleep it needed at least. Even though she weren’t all that happy about it. Just like the others, she had wanted to spend the little time they had with Eight, but had gotten voted down on that one by the rest of the members.

 

The most of the night had already past. Eight had had small talks about everything and nothing with each of them, one on one, though that hadn’t been his idea of course. Saeran had been the one to encourage it, as he thought it was better for the blonde to leave them with a proper goodbye. And Eight, even though he still weren’t all that comfortable being around the members, could see the sense the Choi-twin had in it, so he went along with it.

 

They had decided to throw a small party, just to lift the spirit a bit. And the blonde were currently sitting with Jumin, enjoying some of the wine the older had wanted him to try out. Meanwhile Seven kept himself busy driving Saeran and Vanderwood insane, by demanding one dance after the other, when Yoosung and Zen had dragged Jaehee into a dance off with them. Oddly enough, Seven had decided that V made a good judge for that, since MC were asleep. Eight and Jumin didn’t complain over the show, chaotic as it were with a blind judge. The sight of it literally forced the blonde to have a constant smile glued to his face, even though he felt all of it as bittersweet. Just like the wine in his glass. Bitter, strong, almost overpowering, with a hint of cherry and a finish of vanilla. It was like they were all trying too hard. Trying too hard to enjoy themselves. Trying too hard to act as if everything was fine, and trying too hard not to let Eight know how angry they actually all were. But he still felt it, no matter how hard they laughed, or how big their smiles were. Not that Eight was any better than them, he weren't. He was acting his usual self, or so he thought at least. But he sure was loving the wine a whole lot more, than he usually did. He wasn't exactly drunk, but he was a lot closer to it than he'd ever been  before. He didn't feel bad about it though, cause looking at Jumin, he could easily tell the older was the same as him. Both the twins, Jaehee and Zen were definitely drunk by now. Vanderwood and Yoosung didn't touch anything with alcohol in it, which was why Eight weren't too worried about the drunkenness.

 

He didn't trust Vanderwood one bit. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet straight to the head of the guy. Memories he hadn't been able to make sense of before, had started to fall into place the moment their eyes had met, and they made him wish he hadn't met the man at all. But.. Seven trusted him. And the thought of Vanderwood going and staying with the agency, to keep his eyes on Eight, seemed to ease Seven’s mind about the whole thing. Besides, Vanderwood did seem to have his allies within the agency's walls, and Eight couldn't deny that he would need all the help he could get, if he were to complete his part of the mission. Not to mention, Seven needed to be at his A-game if he were to succeed, when and if Eight succeeded, and the rest was up to him. Eight didn't have any choice,  but to go there. He had to, in order to reclaim the control of the system,  so they could destroy the chip hidden within him. But whether he was to make it out of there alive, or if their former boss were to be the one to declare himself the winner of the war, was all up to Seven and Saeran. Eight weren’t too worried about Saeran, he knew that specific Choi-twin had a rock in Jumin he could lean on, when things would get rough. Seven however..

The redhead really was a genius, and were capable of things, that to most seemed impossible. But he was also very driven by his emotions. And though Eight loved him for that, even admired how comfortable Seven was with letting his emotions decide for him, this.. Was one of those times, where emotions could prove to be Seven’s real enemy.

 

Eight hated the thought of that more, than the thought of surrendering to the boss. Seven had often described himself as a shadow, just like Eight. But it wasn't true at all. The reason why Seven never found light, no matter how hard he looked for it, was because Seven himself was the light. Shining so brightly, and surrounded by nothing but shadows. The reason why Eight had done everything he could to perfect his defense, shielding and hiding skills, after he had gotten the mission of spying on the redhead, was never about keeping the man from finding him. He hadn’t realized this at first, that was true, but now.. It just all made sense.

 

It had all been for him to be able to fight of those shadows, that wanted to swallow and suffocate the light that had captivated him so flawlessly. To do the little that he could, to help that light keep shining its brightest and strongest. Now, his boss were suffocating that beautiful light again. And Eight was failing to shield it.

The thought of that was killing him, and he had never felt so useless. So if Vanderwood could do what Seven needed, to keep his light shining strongly, Eight would treat Vanderwood as his closest and most trusted friend.

He wasn't scared. He knew the success rate they had, were less than  10%. But..

 

Seven was worth it. Worth that, and much more. It just hurt him to know, that he failed to do the one and only thing, he'd ever taking any real pride in doing. The only thing, that had ever really made him feel like there was something good, beating stubbornly inside of him, demanding to be shown.

Eight tilted his head a bit, as the dance off ended, and the drunk Choi-twins ended up in a fight about who was to blame for their team losing. Vanderwood, Yoosung and V excused themselves as they wandered off to get some air. Through a filter, in Vanderwood’s case obviously. Surprisingly enough, Zen didn’t join them, but instead less elegantly, walked to get himself some water to drink.

 

“He’ll be fine, Eight. You don't need to worry that much.” it suddenly sounded from Jumin, who was staring at the empty bottle with annoyance. He turned his head for a second. “Assistant Kang, go fetch another bottle of this wine. I think we liked this one the least.”

 

“If you don't like it, then why on earth would you want more of it?” Jaehee panted heavily, as she turned her head towards Jumin.

 

“Because,  we will feel less guilty getting drunk on that, than on one we like.. A crappy wine is still wine, and wine should never be wasted. A good wine however, should be enjoyed slowly.” Eight answered her with a shrug.

 

“Aaaah, I knew I liked you for good reasons, Eight. Right you are!” Jumin nodded, before looking towards Jaehee again in a frown. “Why are you asking such silly questions, instead of just doing as I ask?”

 

“Don’t be rude, Jumin.. She is not working right now.”

 

“… I suppose that’s true.” The black-haired mumbled, looking at the blonde again. “I’ll make you a deal.”

 

“And what deal would that be?”

 

“Simple. I shall be at my best behavior towards assistant Kang from now on, if you promise to come back as soon as possible, and in one piece. But if you fail, Eight, I will reduce her salary.”

 

“Christ.” Jaehee rolled her eyes over her boss. “I am sorry Mr. Han, but there’s no way Eight can actually agree to such a childish agreement.”

 

“First of all.. It’s Miyung. You should call me my name, when you threaten me like that.” He then said with a small smile, as a drunken Saeran suddenly joined them on the couch, dumping himself into the blonde's arms. “But you’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

“You can’t be serious..” Jaehee sighed. “That’s.. My salary..”

 

“Then you better start praying Miyung will be holding his part of the deal.” Jumin chuckled amused, pointing towards the blonde. “But first.. Would you be so kind, and go get some more of that wine, please?”

 

“… Fine, I will be back shortly.” She just gave up, shaking her head as she went to do as asked.

 

“Heeeh! Not fair that jerk is allowed to use your name, when I'm not.. I love you m-” Disturbed by a hiccup, Saeran threw his arms out to the sides. “Hn.. THIS much!” Turning his head towards his older lover, he raised a brow. “You sound so weird when you’re nice like that.. It’s disgusting.”

 

“I agree, it will never be anything but creepy, when you’re nice.” Zen nodded.

 

Eight tilted his head a bit, before wrapping his arms around the mess of Saeran. “You never asked if you could, after the last time..” He noted, hugging him tightly with a smirk. “I’ll allow it, since you’re being so cutesy about it.”

 

“Really? Miyung.. Looks more cute in the new hoodie. So-“ Another hiccup disturbed the excited drunken Saeran, as he pulled out in the hoodie’s attached cat-ear. “So fucking adorb-ado.. A.. Fuck that, it’s cute and I like it a lot!”

 

Both Eight and Jumin were grinning widely over his clumsy words, trying their best not to laugh, even though he didn’t make it easy for them at all. “Thanks, Saeran.. I like the one he got for you too.. A lot, it really suits you.”

 

The black-haired chuckled over the two. He had to admit, that the hoodies really did look great on both of them. Eight’s hoodie being white, while Saeran’s of course was black. Both hoodies had the same pattern design that Seven had on his, but where his were yellow, Eight’s were purple instead, and Saeran’s were red. But as Saeran had pointed out, that wasn’t the only thing Jumin had changed on the hoodie design. Different from Seven’s hoodie, Saeran and Eight’s also had added cat-ears on the hats, and a fluffy tail to go with it, that they could attach or detach as they pleased. They really did look like a pair of playful kittens, as they pulled their hats over their heads and started to mess with each other’s tails. And it was a sight that neither Jumin or Seven could help but enjoy. Greatly. Maybe..  A little too much, as Seven suddenly cleared his throat.

 

“Ay, what do you think you’re doing flirting like that?” He pouted, throwing himself down between the blonde and Jumin. “Don't play with him like that when he's this drunk. It’ll just give him wrong ideas, and he won't hold back on acting on it, you know.”

 

The smiling kisses Eight received on his cheek and neck, proved Seven’s words weren't meant as a possessive threat though, and Eight didn't respond to it other than rolling his eyes and hugging the drunk blushing Saeran even tighter. It was Jumin who grabbed Seven by his earlobe, and pulled him away from the two. “What wrong ideas. Stop talking nonsense, and let them have their moment. ” He reprimanded the struggling redhead, while holding him in place.

 

“Yeah! It’s my turn to make Miyung remember you’re not the only one he needs to come home to, so shut up and go away.” Saeran complained, without really thinking of his own words.

Not that it mattered, because of course, the blonde didn’t understand the hidden meaning in them. He simply nodded slowly, and showed Saeran a smile, that made the drunk forget how to breathe for a second. “I’ll miss you too.. I hope to come back really soon.”

 

Saeran didn’t answer him. He just stared at him for a couple of seconds, before he shyly nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger’s waist.

 

 Jumin gave a nod as well, as he looked at Eight with a firm expression. “In one piece. Got it, our deal stands, no turning back, deal’s a deal.”

 

“Of course..” The blonde just agreed, as Saeran were busy trying to hide his blushing over the blonde’s words and the tight hold, the younger still kept him in.

 

“Was that another confession?” It then sounded from Zen as he emptied his water bottle. “I'm starting to get a bit confused about who Eight is actually in a relationship with..”

 

“THAT’S A PROBLEM, LEMME GO JUMIN!” Seven complained, again trying to escape the man so he could throw himself on the blonde.

 

“When are you planning to go home?” Jumin growled at the actor, continuing the firm stare on Eight, as he held Seven in his place. “I feel like your visit suddenly has been long enough.”

 

“Ass..”

 

Eight just smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Saeran’s hair, as Saeran snuggled closer. “No need to get worked up, Jumin.. I’ll keep our deal. I’m confident Vanderwood and I will succeed, and.. So will Saeyoung and Saeran. Right?”

 

“Losing isn’t an option..” Saeran declared, hiding his face into the younger’s stomach, as he didn’t wanna leave the younger’s comforting warmth, but didn’t feel like showing how badly he actually enjoyed laying there either.

 

Jumin studied the blonde for a bit, while Seven still struggled to get out of his grip. “Good answer, Miyung. You'd fit well in my company with a mindset like that, you should consider it once you're done with the whole.. Agent-thing.” He looked towards Seven again, pulling his earlobe. “I will sit on you, if you don't sit still and let Saeran enjoy Eight on his own.”

 

“Waaah,  but I wanna cuddle with them too! Let me go, you're being mean!”

 

“Excuse me?” Jumin sighed, turning the redhead’s head towards the their boyfriends. “Look properly. Kitten and Kitten the 2nd are busy comforting each other. Be a good boy, and wait your turn.”

 

Seven stared at the two obediently, as the older demanded him to pay the situation better attention. “....” But instead of answering him, he grabbed his phone and started snapping pictures. “Never thought I'd ever be pinned down by Mister trustfund kid like this.”

 

“Is there another way you'd like me to pin you down instead?”

 

“Well, since you ask-”

 

“Good heavens, you two as well?” Zen moaned in a complaint. “The number of straight.. Monogamous men in this room is too damn low. I feel like I am defending the gates on my own here.”

 

“What am I, a lesbian hermaphrodite?” Yoosung chipped in, as he and Vanderwood joined the group again.

 

His comment earned a giggle from Eight, as he pulled a blanket over Saeran, who he felt were more than just struggling to keep himself awake. Seven, laughing loudly, made himself comfortable with Jumin while uploading the photo of Saeran and in the chat. “You aren't as straight as you claim to be though.” Jumin shrugged Zen off.

 

“S-shut the fuck up!”

 

“He’s right, it’s always been obvious with you. Also, you been quite comfy with Vanderwood since he came.” Yoosung said, softly smiling as he tilted his head.

 

“So?! Yeah, been hanging a bit out with the guy, he’s just nice, alright?!” Zen barked at the now loudly laughing group, while Yoosung just kept smiling sweetly at him, and Vanderwood handed the actor another beer as if nothing was going on.

 

“Thanks. Out of all of these shitty little pricks, you’re a pretty nice guy too.” The oldest x-agent yawned.

 

“… Oh. Uhm.. Thanks.” Zen blinked over both the compliment and the gesture, as a faint rosy color rose up in his cheeks, and he accepted the beer.

 

“Looool! Dude, you’re blushing, hahahahahah!” Seven exclaimed, aiming his phone at the actor to make sure he had evidence.

 

“SO WHAT, DOESN’T MEAN I’M GAY!!” Zen exploded, opening the beer desperately, as if it held the key to make the teasing from the others stop.

 

“Please keep your voices down..” Eight giggled, as Saeran groaned unpleased over the noise, pressing his face closer to the blonde’s stomach.

 

“.. Sorry.” Zen simply mumbled, emptying the beer-can awfully fast, with Vanderwood smirking pretty amused over the teasing as he too found the actor’s reactions rather cute.

 

“Vanderwood’s not denying anything, so I don’t think you should be so embarrassed about it, Zen.” Yoosung hummed, placing himself on the floor, with his back resting against the armrest of the couch.

 

“He’s not denying anything, because there isn’t anything to hide! Don’t be stupid.. And don’t laugh, Vanderwood, they’ll never shut up if you feed them like that.”

 

“Does what they think and say really matter all that much?” Vanderwood chuckled to the actor, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “You feed them more than I do, when you get all offended about it.”

 

“Awrh, nooooo.. Don’t make him smart, Vanderwood!” Seven whined dramatically and loudly, but started laughing the second Jumin pulled his ear again.

 

“So damn loud..” Turning his attention to Vanderwood, Jumin opened the chat on his own phone to download the picture Seven had posted just a moment ago. “Did you lose V? He's the only one who hasn't said a proper farewell to Eight.”

 

“He said he wanted to stay outside for a while.”

 

Zen rubbed his neck and shook his head. “He's been avoiding it. I think he's.. Troubled. He's so worried, and I think maybe he has the idea that Eight somehow.. I don't know.  Mistrusts him.. No, I don't know.”

 

This made the blonde frown. “.. Really.” Looking at Seven, he pointed towards the sleeping Saeran.  “Could you please take him? If V doesn't wanna come to me, I'll just go to him..”

 

“Sure, lovely. Alright brother, come and get some bro-love.” Seven happily sang, as Jumin reales him, allowing him to pull his sleeping brother off of Eight. Getting Saeran settled in his own arms instead, Seven locked eyes with the blonde. “Miyung.. Go easy on the old man. I know he's all over the place, and he’s been a pain in the ass, but he's just.. Scared.”

 

“You just focus on your brother, Saeyoung.” Eight just brushed him off, finishing his glass of wine,  before he got up and left the group to find the blind father figure.

 

He entered the office, the smokers of the group usually went through, to get to the only balcony in the penthouse where Jumin would allow them to smoke, and found the older on the bench where Vanderwood and Yoosung had left him. The air was chilly, a lot colder than it had been the previous night. But the older didn’t seem to really feel it. Judging by his expression, he was too engaged in his own thoughts to really notice. Not that the cold bothered Eight too much either, the alcohol still having its effects on his body, made the air feel like a blessing on the hot skin of his face. The blonde tilted his head a bit, before walking towards the bench, where he calmly sat down next to him without a word, taking in a couple of deep breaths with closed eyes. The air in the penthouse had gotten heavy, with so many bodies consuming the oxygen and constantly heating it up, air-condition or not. So those first deep breaths of the fresh air, almost felt like they made him even more drunk than the alcohol itself.

 

The blue-haired quickly recognized the light sounding steps of the blonde, and he turned his head towards the other, as he felt him sitting down. “... Eight?”

 

“Yes..” It sounded relaxed from the younger, after a couple of seconds. “Why aren't you coming back inside? You don't even smoke..”

 

“Oh.. I was just taking time to think. I was trying to talk to Vanderwood earlier, about his.. Plans. But he didn't tell me anything.. I don't.. Like how you're walking into this without any plans at all. It's..” The older smiled weakly. “The air is nice, huh?”

 

“Yeah.. Feels so good.” Eight softly agreed, before opening his eyes again. “He didn't tell you, because I told him not to.”

 

“What..?”

 

“You heard me. We do have plans, you're just not involved in them..”

 

“.. Why? Why won't you let me help you? I just-”

 

“Because you can't.” Eight cut him off. “ And Saeyoung.. Saeyoung.. Tends to doubt his own judgements when you're involved. He'll listen to you, no matter if he knows better or not.. You know I am right, if you think back on your history.”

 

“........”

 

Eight studied the older in silence for a couple of minutes. He really wanted him to figure it out on his own, but they wouldn’t get anywhere at this rate, and he wasn’t about to leave things with V like this. He wet his lips and turned his look forwards. “.. This is a game, you don’t know the rules to, V. It’s.. A world that’s so cold, that a heart like yours.. Can’t exist within it or understand it. It’s not a bad thing.. But bad things, really bad things.. Happens, when people like you, try to play this game.” He smiled a bit, even though V wouldn’t be able to see it. He was sure the blind could hear it somehow. “You’re still suffering for what happened to Saeyoung and Saeran.. Rika too. I won’t lie and tell you that none of it was your fault.. It was. Everything that happened.. Happened according to your decisions, choices you made. But.. I know you’re a good man.. And I know you didn’t mean for any of it to go like that. You were really just.. Playing a game, you shouldn’t have been involved in..”

 

“.. Is that really how you see it?”

 

“Can you tell me I am wrong?”

 

The older’s expression, somehow quickly made the blonde uncomfortable. He looked sad. Guilty.. Very, very guilty. And Eight didn’t really know, how he was supposed to handle that. Up till this point, Seven had been the only one to cause him to feel like that. But whether it was due to the lack of drugs, that were finally showing that his missing care for other’s guilt-emotions weren’t really a part of him, or if it was because he actually cared more about the older than he realized himself, Eight didn’t know. He just knew that it bothered him. It wasn’t like V had done any of it, with the intentions of hurting anyone. It seemed illogical to Eight, why V would let his guilt cripple him like he did, instead of just learning from it and move on.

 

“.. I.. Tried my best to get Rika the help she needed. If she had gotten help, she would never.. And then Saeran wouldn’t have.. It’s..”

 

“Rika shouldn’t have had a choice in the matter, V. She was sick..”

 

“... I think, you’re the first one not to pity me. Hahah.. It’s sort of ironic.”

 

“I don’t feel sorry for you.. But I don’t understand, why you’re punishing yourself this hard either. You wanted to help them, and did what you thought was best.. Sometimes things just don’t go down the way you want them to.”

 

“Wait a second.. How do you even know all this?”

 

“Saeyoung wasn’t the only one, I kept an eye on.. Just.. The only one I never stopped looking at.. I thought he told you.”

 

“He told me you’ve been observing him for a very long time, but.. Not.. Uhm.. Hahah, that’s.. Creepy.”

 

“The RFA is a part of who Saeyoung is.. A really big part. He was my main POI, but when you study someone that intensely, you study everything they touch as well.. You get to know.. All their dirty little secrets.” The blonde sighed, before taking in another deep breath. “And the whole story about you and.. Saeran and Rika.. That’s a dirty secret, that can not only hurt Saeyoung.. But Saeran, and everyone else too. It’s the kind of dirty secret, people like me love finding.. And people like my boss loves abusing.”

 

“.. You didn’t-”

 

“Tell my boss?”

 

“.. Yeah.”

 

“Do you really think, we would be sitting here, if I did?”

 

“Hah.. I guess not.”

 

The blonde nodded slowly. “My job with Seven wasn’t to gain info for my boss to abuse.. I was just supposed to keep an eye on him.. The getting involved part.. I did that on my own. I wasn’t supposed to do that..”

 

This caused the older to smile a bit, as he shook his head. “Yeah.. Jumin told me that much. He also told me, that you’ve been working hard to keep our troublemakers safe, after Luciel rescued Saeran.”

 

 “Everything would be different right now.. If..” Eight bit his lip pensively.

 

“If your boss had ordered you to report non-agency related issues back to him.”

 

“.. Yes..”

 

“It’s lucky that he didn’t.. I don’t even wanna imagine it.”

 

“Actually.. I don’t understand why he didn’t. Thinking about it now.. It’s like there’s something missing.. But maybe I’m just being paranoid.” Eight shrugged a bit, and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands. “This is stupid, I’m starting to miss those drugs.. Don’t tell the twins I said that.”

 

“.. I don’t think you’re being paranoid.”

 

“Really..? Hn.. I don’t know. My head’s a mess..”

 

“I don’t think, you should trust your instincts less, just because you aren’t kept in check by the that drug anymore. If anything, I think you should be trusting them even more.”

 

“.. Thank you.”

 

“That’s nothing to thank me for.”

 

“It is.. If you understand this, then you must also understand why I trust my instincts, when they tell me you shouldn’t be involved with this.”

 

“.. I understand, that you think my interference, will somehow harm Luciel.”

 

“That brilliant mind of his, needs to be allowed to think on its own.”

 

 

“... I see.” V sighed heavily, still with a weak smile playing on his lips.

 

“.. I’m trying my best, to keep you both protected, V. Not just him.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“There’s no way, I’m going to let you be the cause of anything going wrong again.. Not for my sake. You’re carrying enough guilt, I don’t want to add my name to that list..”

 

“That’s.. So that’s why..” The older fell silent for a couple of minutes, while he chewed on the blonde’s words. He knew that Eight deep down, were a very caring soul. He just hadn’t expected this amount of care. But everything about the blonde’s constant rejections of him, finally started to make sense.

 

“.. I can’t let you do that to yourself. And.. I can’t let you do that to Saeyoung either. He’s.. A lot more, than you allow him to be.”

 

“What do you mean? You’re making it sound like I’m keeping him as a caged bird..”

 

“It might not make sense like this.. But once I go, I.. Listen-” The blonde sighed, before he placed a hand over the older’s, in order to let him know the seriousness in his words. “There is something, that I do want from you.”

“… Anything. You can ask anything of me. Whatever it is, I will do my best if it can help.”

 

“.. At some point he’ll have to make difficult decisions, you might not understand or agree with.. Or he might hit a wall and.. Have a mental meltdown or something.. If that happens, then I want you to remember what I said.”

 

“That’s.. All? Really?”

 

“I won’t be able to protect him anymore, once I leave.. But I know, you’ll be able to help him, if you just remember that.”

 

The blind nodded slowly. It really didn’t make much sense to him, but he could tell how serious the little hacker were about his words, since it was important enough for him to add the physical contact. He sighed, offering the younger a smile. “Alright.. But what about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Aren’t you scared?”

 

“No.. I’m fine. The only thing I’m scared of, is failing to do my part. I’ve done the math, and chances for success is.. So low, that if it was a job handed to me by my boss, then I would refuse to do it. There’s no point in wasting energy on a job that is sure to fail.”

 

“Hahahah.. You sound like Jumin now. You know, sometimes it can prove to be worth the struggle to do something, even if chances for victory are very small.”

 

“I know.. Saeyoung taught me that, when he brought me here..”

 

“A lot has happened with you two, in the short time you’ve been here.”

 

“.. Yes. It’s.. The thought of how things would have turned out, if he hadn’t gone against those odds..”

 

“.. Ooh. So that’s how it is.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re not scared of surrendering to the agency, or of what your boss will do with you once you’re there.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“You’re scared of leaving Luciel. Well.. You’re scared of being without him.”

 

“.. What?” The blonde raised a brow.M

 

“I can hear it in your voice. You’re voice changes a little, every time you talk about you and Luciel being separated.”

 

“Hn.. You really want to know, what I’m scared of that badly?”

 

“Yes.. I want to understand you.”

 

“That will never happen..” The blonde smiled a bit more.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“It’s the truth. But.. Alright. I’m scared of forgetting him.”

 

“... You mean if they drug you again?”

 

“No.. They won’t drug me.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“They will want to know the information I have about Saeyoung. And they won’t be able to get them, if they make me forget.”

 

V nodded at this, chewing on it for a couple of minutes, while enjoying how the cold air felt fresh in his lungs. “Then why would you forget?”

 

“I didn’t say my fear was rational.”

 

“Yes.. But I also thought a mind like yours would be fearing the real dangers, rather than irrational ones.”

 

“Well..” The blonde let out a long sigh, as he considered his answer, tilting his head a bit to the side as a bird flew by. “I’m prepared to face whatever my boss will do to me.. Having Saeyoung disappear from my mind is.. Like going against nature’s laws.”

 

“That’s quite a statement.”

 

 Eight shrugged, smiling softly with his eyes turned to the older. “I belong with him and Saeran.. He made that very clear. They both have..”

 

“… Saeran too?” The older asked in a smirk. “Have you gone ahead and taken a liking to both of my boys?”

 

“In different ways.. But yes, I love them both very much. I thought only Saeyoung was special.. But that’s not true at all, Saeran is very special too..”

 

“Aha.. And Jumin?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“You two seem to be getting along very well?”

 

“I always liked Jumin? He’s the only one who isn’t so damn noisy. He’s.. Calm. Gentle.. Collected, smart in his own ways.. He doesn’t smell as good as Saeyoung. But.. I am getting used to it. And he has a really good taste in wine. And I like.. How affectionate Elizabeth The 3rd is towards him. He can only be good, if she likes him so much.. He lacks purple in his home. But he’s funny, in a different way than Saeyoung and Saeran, and I like that too. And also-”

 

V listened patiently to the young hacker’s words, and couldn’t help but chuckle over how neutral they sounded. Even though the blonde had a clear admiration and excitement blooming in his voice, as he talked about the black-haired, and just kept talking as if he had forgotten how to stop. When Eight finally finished his Jumin-is-wonderful-but-I’m-shy-so-I’ll-admit-it-without-admitting-it speech, the older really couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. “I must say, you sure had a lot on heart to say about him, hahahah, I wonder what kind of face he would make if he heard you say all that.”

 

“I did.” It then sounded from Jumin, who now stood in the door with a faint blush painted on his cheeks. “I came to ask if you were planning on joining us inside again, or if you were trying to see who would catch a cold first.”

 

Eight tilted his head a bit, at the sudden appearance of the black-haired older “Jumin.. Did you put Saeran to bed?”

 

“He woke up again, and is refusing to do as told.”

 

“Naughty Saeran..”

 

“How is he looking, Eight? Tell me, please. I just gotta know.” V asked, referring to the childhood friend by waving a hand, still laughing heartedly of joy over the blonde’s speech and now even more since the black-haired had actually heard it all.

 

“He looks normal..?” The blonde answered, studying the blushing Jumin. “He is a little red in his face.. Maybe you’ve had a bit too much wine.” Knowing this weren’t true at all, the blonde still couldn’t stop himself from teasing the older just a little bit. After all, it was the first time he had actually seen the man blush.

 

“I haven’t had enough wine, it’s just cold out here. It isn’t summer anymore, you know.” Jumin noted with a blank face, as he had no intentions of letting V or the Eight mess with him right now. Reaching a hand towards the curious innocent looking blonde, he sighed shortly as his blind childhood friend started to laugh even louder. “Come back inside, please.”

 

“Aw, you lending me a hand? It is alright, Jumin, I have learned how to get around at your place on my own by now.” V sang cheerfully, having his mood lifted after the much needed talk with Eight. Of course he still felt bad, that the blonde refused his help, but now he at least understood why.

 

“Tch, as if I would.” Jumin snorted, as Eight shaking his head over the two, grabbed his hand and got on his feet. “The only person out here that deserves a gentleman, is Eight.”

 

“Miyung.” Eight corrected the older black-haired casually.

 

Jumin blinked at this, turning his head towards the blonde. “…” Nodding slowly, he then smiled shortly, before he started to dragged the little blonde back inside with him. “Right, Miyung deserves a gentleman. You can sit out here and get sick if you please, I don’t care.” He threw at V, as he and Eight disappeared through the door, leaving the much amused V to laugh it off on his own outside.

 

The twins weren’t anywhere to be found though, when Jumin and Eight made it back into the living room, where the party were still going on. Jaehee had went and brought 6 more bottles of the wine, Jumin and Eight had stated they wouldn’t mind getting drunk on, and Zen had filled the coffee-table with various snacks. Including a whole mountain of Eight’s favorite carrots. Jumin had provided him with so many different types of carrots, that it would be impossible for the blonde to actually finish them all before leaving, not to mention how much space they took in the kitchen. It pretty much didn’t matter what cupboard you opened, you’d be sure to find bags and bags of carrots stacked up inside every one of them. Paying attention the blonde’s careful evaluation of every single type of them, Zen had noticed the blonde seemed to be most excited about the purple colored ones. And since it was the last night they’d spend together, he went all out on spoiling their youngest member as much as possible, so even the ice cubes he had prepared were dyed purple. Determent on making fun memories, that none of them would forget, Jumin set up for them to mess around with some karaoke, since the noise they made in their drunken state didn’t seem to bother the sleeping Ara and MC anyways. Vanderwood settled down on the couch next to Zen, as soon as the actor took his place there. While Yoosung bounced around the younger blonde, as both he and Jumin tried to encourage Eight to pick out a song they could start with, and Jaehee grabbed herself another drink. The Choi’s..

 

Were to be found in the bathroom, where a pathetic and snuffling Saeran, hung over the toilet in which he had just emptied his stomach for everything it had contained just minutes earlier. Seeing his brother in such a weak state, woke a certain overly caring and protective side of Seven. A fragment of the past, from their childhood, he couldn’t seem to get rid of, even though they were both capable adults now. So he stayed beside him, held his bangs away from his face and rubbed his hand in circles on his vomiting brother’s back. Of course he didn’t look at him, knowing how much Saeran hated to look weak and fragile. Not that he was. He might have been when they were kids, but now.. Now, Seven constantly found himself impressed and amazed by, how much stronger his brother had grown to be. It wasn’t amazement he had painted on his face right now though. Rather, it was a very visible annoyance, and it was starting to get on Saeran’s nerves. Even if he couldn’t see his twin, he felt his annoyance as clear as crystal. And finally after sitting like that for a good five minutes, he gave his annoyed brother a poke in his side with an elbow. “I can take care of myself if it is so annoying to you, just leave.”

 

Seven who had been trapped in his own thoughts, immediately came back to reality by this, and turned his look towards the equally annoyed Saeran. “.. Don’t say that. You know that that’ll never be true, and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Then tell me why you are so agitated.”

 

“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to make you angry. It’s just.. You know, Miyung’s gotta go soon. And there’s still a lot of loose ends..”

 

“Loose ends?” Saeran frowned, as he flushed, pushing himself away from the toilet. “He confessed to you. You have eaten him up, not only once, but twice-“

 

“Wah-“

 

“Yes, I know what you two used those 15 minutes of ‘fresh air’ on, when you went to the balcony at the bedroom. Don’t even try to deny it.. He clearly adores you. Aside from that, he is getting along with everyone.. He’s doing great. What more could you want?

 

The obvious anger in his brother’s voice, made Seven raise his brow. But it didn’t take him many seconds, before a smirk were taking over his face. “My, my.. Jealous Saeran is a quite adorable Saeran.”

 

“I am not jealous. What the hell do I have to be jealous of?”

 

“There’s not really any point in you denying anything either, you know. We’re twins. I saw how excited you were, that Miyung didn’t push you away earlier on the couch.”

 

“.. It was the first time he was fine with me getting close that to him, without you being around his neck.”

 

“And the way he so, so softly stroked his fingers through your hair and held you ever so tightly.” Seven continued singing as if he were acting out a scene from a romantic television show.

 

“It.. Felt good..”

 

“I know, it tends to feel good when you’re that close to someone you’re in love with!”

 

“What?!”

 

“I said-“

 

“Shut up! I heard what you said, you idiot. What the hell made you jump to that conclusion?!”

 

“I didn’t jump to it, it’s true?”

 

“I am not in love with him, seriously.. If I were, shouldn’t you be pissed about it then? Wait, is that why you were mad before, because you think I’m in love with your boyfriend?”

 

“No, I’m not mad about it. Well.. I was. A little, in the beginning, I’ll admit that. But.. I don’t know. I get more angry by seeing you struggle this much. And honestly.. Miyung deserves to get all the love he can get, and so do you. So.. I don’t really mind. I’ve thought a lot about it. I know you’ll be good to him, and he’ll treat you like the treasure you are.. I’m fine with that.”

 

“.. You’re being stupid. I’m not struggling with anything, except with understanding what made you think something as dumb as this.”

 

“It’s not dumb, and I would only be stupid if I hadn’t figured it out.” Seven argued, looking towards his brother again. He looked awful. His words were trying to brush it off as nothing, but Seven weren’t fooled by it. It didn’t matter what kinds of words his twin would speak, everything else about him only confirmed that Saeran himself were fully aware of his position as well, and he was doing his best to fight it off. Make it go away. As they sat there, with their backs resting against the wall behind them, on each of their sites of the room and facing each other, Seven couldn’t help but smile a bit over how much they mirrored each other. “You should tell him.”

 

“.. I already have a boyfriend, you know. Besides, don’t you think acting on it would be weird, even for us?”

 

“Jumin got him a cat-hoodie.”

 

“With the design of your hoodie on it.”

 

“Ya. But it’s a cat hoodie.”

 

“So? You like cats, I’m sure he got it because he knew you would both like it.”

 

“Miyung isn’t cat-crazy, he just thought the ears looked cute. Could have been bear-ears, would have done the same thing. And he’s my bunny, not my kitten.”

 

“Where are you trying to go with this?”

 

“.. Jumin calls him ‘Kitten The 2nd’. And you’re his kitten.”

 

“I… Alright, so what if he has taken a liking to him? That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Sure it does. It means Jumin’s fine with it too.. You should let Miyung know, Saeran. I’m serious.”

 

Saeran sighed over his brother’s sudden stubbornness on the subject. “Why?”

 

“Because it’s gonna be too late soon. And I don’t want you to see him go, and end up regretting never letting him know, in case.. You should.. You know, maybe he feels the same.”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“Why?” Seven asked, tilting his head. “Think about it. Lately, he’s been very busy reaching out to you. Maybe you’re just not getting what it is he’s trying to tell you. Have you taken time to listen carefully enough, or have you been too busy trying to save him and helping me out with him?”

 

“He doesn’t need me, Saeyoung. He needs you. Just you, and you know this.”

 

“Lol.. You mean the marking and the deal with the scent?”

 

“You don’t see him running around like a nutcase chasing my scent, do you?”

 

Now Seven couldn’t do anything but burst out in laughter, to Saeran’s annoyance, as he couldn’t see what the hell was so damn funny about that. “Stop laughing, you jackass!”

 

“Hahahaha, sorry, sorry! I just-“ Seven held his hands in the air as he tried to get his laughter under control again. He knew this weren’t a time where he should be laughing, it had just come out sounding too funny for him to resist. Clearing his throat, he quickly smiled towards his brother as his laughter died out. “Saeran.. did it ever cross your mind, that Miyung sees us differently?”

 

“Of course he does, he’s.. Smart. I know he can tell us apart without even looking.”

 

“No, I mean.. In the way he feels about us too.”

 

“Obviously. He loves you, and I am his friend.”

 

“Sweet Jesus, no! You can love more people in a romantic sense, for different reasons! Look, it’s fine if you don’t wanna admit it to me, but at least let him know.. He cares a lot more about you, than you give him credit for. You shouldn’t hide this from him, it’ll end up hurting the both of you..”

 

“… Eh.. I. Let’s stop talking about this. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, it’s weird, and I’m happy as things are.”

 

“Saeran-“

 

“No!” Saeran hissed at him firmly, as he got on his feet, wanting to leave the bathroom and escape his brother’s traps. “Just enjoy the little time you have left with him, and get off my damn case.” He said, as he rushed out the door, not even giving Seven the chance to argue it further.

 

It was quite the sight that met the twins, as they got back into the living room, that instantly made both the twins forget their conversation for a couple of seconds. As Jumin and V were rocking the karaoke-system to the Gangnam Style song, while Zen and Yoosung had kidnapped Eight in an attempt to teach him how to dance it, and Jaehee were recording the whole thing on her phone.

 

“OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!”

 

The two oldest of the group yelled into their mics, as if they were competing in who could yell it the loudest, soon joined by the three dancing queens, as the lyrics reached a part the blonde had quickly caught up on.

 

“OP, OP, OP, OP!”

 

It sounded from all of them, Jaehee included as she couldn’t help by getting drawn in by the fun either. The Choi-twins just stood there, completely enchanted by the scenario, jaws hanging down on the floor and pretty much unable to form any real words. Right until their attention got drawn to the guy who had stepped up behind them, watching the scene as well. “Where have you two been?”

 

Seven blinked, looking at Vanderwood with a big grin. “My cute little brother had too much to drink and got sick in his tummy! But what are you sneaking about for?”

 

“I’m not sneaking.. Zen asked me if I could go have a cig with him, so I went to get his coat while they finish doing.. Well, whatever that is.” Vanderwood replied, nodding towards the actor, as the dancing queens were riding an imaginary horse.

 

“Considering you volunteered to go with Eight, you’re avoiding him an awful lot.” Saeran commented bitterly, still annoyed after the conversation with Seven. “He’s going to be your full responsibility soon. I don’t see how we can trust you with him, if you dislike him enough to avoid staying in the same room he’s in for long.”

 

“I.. Am not avoiding him. And I will take care of him. Besides, you people don’t have any other choice than to just trust me on that, even if I were.”

 

“Why are you avoiding him though? Eight’s shit scared of you. Don’t you think you should be busy gaining some trust between you two, before you leave this place?” Seven asked, his attention now aimed at the new issue Saeran had just pointed out to him. Much to Saeran’s relief. “Trust is important, you know! Especially in the face of danger and disgusting old men.”

 

“How about you two keep your noses out of my business, and Eight and I will figure this out on our own.”

 

“He’s important to me, Vanderwood. If anything really, really, _reeeally_ bad happens to him because you don’t care enough, I will chase your ass around the earth, and I won’t be nice when I catch you.” Seven declared with a sweet and warm smile, tilting his head in a non-threatening way, even though both Vanderwood and Saeran knew he weren’t just speaking empty words.  “How is it, you know my sweet little bunny anyway?”

 

“I would like to know as well..” Saeran nodded.

 

But Vanderwood simply brushed them off, with a shrug and smirk. “I’m not telling you idiots anything. I’ll leave that to Eight, if he ever really remembers.”

 

“… You’re that confident?” Seven asked, in a lower voice than before, now with a hopeful expression in his eyes.

 

“I promised I’d take care of him.” Vanderwood turned his eyes towards the awkwardly dancing blonde again. “This party is stupid, if you ask me. And very offensive. You retards acting as if the boy is gonna die.. Tch. As if I have forgotten how to do my job.. Ungrateful brats, all of you.” Vanderwood snorted as he moved to grab the silver-haired actor. Which he did, without a word and very much to the actor’s surprise, just as the song was about to end. And just like that, the two of them disappeared, leaving the Choi-twins with big smirks on their faces.

 

“I think we have offended him.” Saeran noted in a chuckle, his brother nodded vigorously.

 

“He’s still fun to mess with. Not as fun as you though! Hey, Miyung!” Seven smiled as he called the blonde over, who turned his head towards the twins, and left Yoosung to get caught between Jumin and V, as they now broke out in a Mambo No. 5.

 

“Saeran.. Are you okay? Yoosung said you got sick.” The blonde asked puffing, still trying to catch his breath after all the dancing. “You really shouldn’t drink so quickly..”

 

Saeran tilted his head a bit over the younger’s concern and rubbed his neck. “I’m.. I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” He quickly went to grab the blonde a bottle of water and handed it to him. “Here, you should drink something after bouncing around like that. I know you wanna have as much fun as you can before tomorrow, but you’re still weak, and forcing yourself like this can’t be good.”

 

“Dawrh, look at you worry-head.” Seven hummed over his brother.

 

“Somebody has to.” Saeran hissed back at him, earning a smile from Eight who grabbed the earlobe of Seven, pulling him down by it as he prevented the older from teasing his brother further.

 

“Be nice to your brother, Saeyoung.. We can go play again soon, if you’re a good big brother for the rest of the night.”

 

“I’ll be good, I’ll be exceptionally good!”

 

“So easy..”

 

“To get into bed? Ya, I won’t go easy on you though, so don’t you worry.”

 

“Seriously?” Saeran said, feeling like he was about to throw up again. “Are you sure you were a virgin? I remember my first time, and I sure as hell weren’t able to be as.. Active.. As you are.. Right after.”

 

“I’m trained to withstand torture interrogations.. A little discomfort in my butt is nothing, and Seven’s good at using plenty of lube.”

 

“… I sweer, I will never get used to that sort of honesty. So much ew and nope in one sentence.” Saeran again gagged.

 

Wrapping his arms around the little blonde’s waist, Seven rested his chin on the boy’s shoulder. “Aaaanyways, so! Miyung. I was wondering..”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why do you love Saeran so much?” He then asked, widely grinning towards his brother, who froze on his spot.

 

Saeran was about ready to kill his brother, right then and there. Not only did the idiot refuse to just let that go, but he also just had to go and confront the blonde about it without a single care. “You’re.. Such an ass, you-“

 

“Do I need a reason?” The blonde asked confused over the sudden change of subject, and over the question itself, immediately shutting Saeran up.  “I don’t see why I should justify any feelings I might have for him. I might be yours, but you don’t own me.. Not like that. So if you’re going to go all jellybelly now, then.. Tough cookie, you’ll just have to deal with it.” The blonde bluntly declared, as Saeran only grew more and more red in his face, and looking like he was actually considering jumping out the window.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to deal with it then, lol. Right, Saeran?”

 

Saeran didn’t say a thing, but simply looked away, making a mental note to come up with creative ways to punish his brother later.

 

“.. What’s the question about?” A still very much confused Eight sighed, trying his best to understand what was going on between the twins.

 

“I was just curious what about him made you feel that way towards him.” Seven simply hummed into the crook of the younger’s neck. “So.. So curious.”

 

“Don’t pay attention to that jackass, Eight. He’s just drunk and stupid, that’s all.”

 

“No.. He isn’t. Saeyoung can drink a lot more than what he has had tonight.” The blonde corrected Saeran with a raised brow, slowly getting annoyed by their odd behavior. Turning his head towards Seven again, he ruffled up in his messy red hair. “Is that all?”

 

“Yeah, I swear!”

 

Eight frowned, still not getting why they were having this conversation. He looked between the twins for a couple of seconds, Seven glowing curiously at him, and Saeran looking both embarrassed and annoyed in a different direction. It was obvious he wanted nothing more than to punch the air right out of Seven’s lungs, but kept himself in check the best he could. “ Saeran is very special too, like you. A different kind of special, but.. Very special.”

 

“.. I am?” Saeran couldn’t stop himself in asking, as I quickly turned his eyes on the blonde again, knowing perfectly well what that sort of compliment from meant, coming from someone like him that is.

 

“You are.” The blonde firmly nodded, poking Seven’s cheek. “I don’t understand what’s with all of you tonight, first V and now you guys.. God.” Slipping out of Seven’s grip, the blonde shook his head as he went back to Jumin and V, who had ended their song and was about to empty another bottle of wine.

 

The rest of the night quickly passed. There wasn’t a single soul in the penthouse, that didn’t feel like the hours flew by too quickly, except for Vanderwood maybe. He had done his best to stay out of the Eight’s ways as much as he could, which weren’t all that difficult, as the silver-haired actor didn’t seem to mind all their smoke-breaks. Seven kept poking to his brother, who ended up drinking even more intensely after the blonde’s subtle confession. And before they knew it, the sun had started to rise, and most of them had passed out in the most ridiculous spots in the living room, as Yoosung somehow managed to fill the whole couch all by himself. V snored heavily, laying on the floor facedown. Zen had ended up deciding Vanderwood’s lap made an excellent pillow. And Jumin, Eight and the twins were all cuddled up in a corner of the room, not even bothering to care about how uncomfortable it actually was.

 

After enough time had passed, for them be sure that everyone was fast asleep, Eight and Vanderwood both opened their eyes. Vanderwood managed to steal a pillow from the couch, and replace his lap with it without waking Zen up, while Eight stayed still. Just for a little while longer, he watched Seven as he slept, and didn’t move a single muscle. Not until Vanderwood approached him silently with a nod. Eight quietly, and very carefully maneuvered himself free of the twin’s cuddling embraces and got up on his feet. He backed away slowly, before disappearing into the bedroom, where he quickly changed his clothes with a simple long t-shirt and a pair of leggins. He didn’t want to wear any of the clothes, that Jumin had taken such care in getting him. He didn’t want to end up breaking or losing it, and he knew he would, if he wore it with the agency’s headquarters as their destination. Leaving the hoodie Jumin had gotten him on the bed, he tiptoed out again, through the living room, to meet up with Vanderwood who was waiting patiently by the door. They still didn’t say a word, as they left the penthouse, or the building for that matter. Vanderwood had only exchanged a few words with Jumin’s chief of security, who at first weren’t too sure about letting them leave, as it went against his bosses orders. But of course, Vanderwood had been more than prepared for that, so it didn’t take long before he were guiding the blonde through the parking basement and towards his car. It wasn’t until they were safely in the car, that Vanderwood finally opened his mouth, as he started the car’s engine. “You sure about this? Luciel’s gonna be pissed when he wakes up, you know.” He asked, while looking around in his mirrors, before backing the car out and started to drive out the building.

 

“I’d rather have him pissed than sad.. It’s better this way, even if it will hurt him.”

 

“Aha.. Well, I won’t argue against it, the faster we get out of here the better. There’s a blanket under the seat. Take it, pull it over you and hide in the bottom of the car. I’ll let you know, once we’re out of the city.” The older nodded, just as they were about to exit.

 

Eight didn’t question anything he said, but simply did as told. Ending up feeling very lucky over his small size, as he were hiding himself away in the bottom of the car. “Are you sure, that they won’t recognize you?”

 

“Positive. I’m more curious of how you did. I don’t look the same as back then.”

 

“.. You never showed your face.. Just your eyes.”

 

“Oh.. I forgot about that. Well, it was a long time ago.. Do you remember anything else?”

 

“.. Not really.”

 

“I see.. But you do remember me, and.. You kept quiet on purpose. I thought you shared everything with Luciel, but I guess not.”

 

“Saeyoung can’t know.. He wouldn’t trust you with this, if he knew. And he needs this..”

 

This made the older chuckle bitterly, as he made a turn and they were on their way out of the city. “You shouldn’t be too concerned about him right now. You should be more worried about yourself.”

 

“I am, that’s why I worry about him. I don’t expect you to understand it.. And I don’t want to talk about it, just focus on driving.”

 

“.. Alright then. Driving I am. It’s not like it’s any of my business anyways.”

 

Eight could hear a strange tone in the older’s voice. As if he were worried, or nervous. Scared maybe, but he couldn’t really put a finger on it. But he didn’t ask into it, as he really didn’t feel like talking with him. It was true when he said, that he didn’t remember exactly why the agent’s eyes made him so uneasy. Made him feel like how he had to stay alert, whenever those eyes were on him, or why it was impossible for him to refuse eye-contact, if the older’s eyes demanded it. It was starting to bother him. A lot.. But still, every part of him also wished he wouldn’t ever get any answers to it.

 

They were quiet through the rest of the city. They were quiet for the rest of their trip. They were quiet, as Eight took off his name-tag during a short break, and threw it away. They were quiet, as the agency’s facility were right before, after hours of silent driving. And they were quiet, when Vanderwood tied the younger’s hands up behind his back.

 

Vanderwood was quiet, as he knocked the little blonde out, swung him over his shoulder, and carried the boy right through the gates that seemed to lead them into another dimension. Another time, or reality. And right back into the arms of the man, that were the creator of every nightmare Eight had ever had, but forgotten all about. The man, who were responsible for his whole existence.

 

To Eight.. Everything just stayed quiet.

 

 

But then he woke up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, don't be shy to share your thoughts with me in the comments, hit that kudos-button if you like the fic, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Check out my side fic for even more fun - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8665837/chapters/19866409
> 
> And also, thank you for the support you're all showing this fic. Whether it's with comments, kudos, fanart or even fanfic inspired by this one. You really have no idea of how much it all means to me. You're all so amazing, and I can't thank you enough <3


	19. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> So this is going be... Bad xD
> 
> I won't waste a whole lot of time warning against anything. The fic is rated and tagged as it is for a reason lolololol
> 
> So, instead I'll just mention, that I had a bit of help writing this chapter, as you can probably see somewhere above!
> 
> The guest author on this chapter, actually wrote a fic inspired by this fic not that long ago, and I thought it was so great that I decided to let him help me out on this one!  
> I wonder if you can tell? lolol
> 
> If you haven't read his fic yet, then the link to it should be somewhere at the end of the chapter!
> 
> And I'm done blabbering, so I'll let you too it.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

He shifted a bit. Still not really awake, the only thing Eight really noticed as first, was the pain he felt in the back of his head. Then, there was a smell. Not just any smell, but a certain one. He was familiar with it, it was.. He couldn’t put a finger on it. He just knew it was something bad. Where was he..

 

“He seems to be regaining consciousness… Sir.”

 

That voice.. He knew that voice too. Vanderwood? It sounded so far away, but he could still tell that the older had to be right beside him. He was just being disorientated due to the.. The what? What happened? As he started to get irritated, both by the obnoxious pain that still kept getting stronger, the more awake he became, the blonde’s eyes fluttered open in his stubborn attempt to remember the past events.

 

“Splendid. You knocked him out a bit too rough there, doc.”

 

“I had to, sir. The boy was giving off too much of a struggle. Your orders was to get him back alive, and he is.”

 

“I also said I wanted him returned unharmed. He won’t be of any use, if that hit to his head, has damaged that mind of his. If his memory has been affected, he’s no good at all.”

 

The smell was getting stronger. Why was it so… Known. Wait, Vanderwood had knocked him out?  
Eight vision was still blurry, as he tried to reach up to investigate the source of pain he felt. The realization of his arms being restricted, quickly made him shakes his head to force his brain to work faster, as the smell that kept stealing his focus just kept creeping closer. Taking in some very deep breaths, offering his brain some large portions of oxygen as well, his vision finally started to get itself together. He almost lost his breath entirely though, as soon as a pair of eyes he until know only had seen in his nightmares, were staring right back at him.

 

“Welcome home, Isolate. You have been a very, very naughty boy.” The voice belonging to his boss spoke softly to him. But it wasn’t the kind of soft, that would make you think everything was all alright. The words did nothing but make the blonde tense up, as he realized who the smell belonged to.

 

“…..”

 

Eight didn’t dare breaking the eye-contact with the man, but he kept himself silent as the rest of him started to gain focus of his surroundings. And just like that, the memories started flowing back to him, making sense and letting him know, that he had to step carefully.

 

***

 

_(15 years earlier)_

_Eight didn’t understand what was happening. One moment he had been playing in the garden of the orphanage, just like all the other children, before everything suddenly just had went black before him. Now his little arms and legs were tied up, eyes and mouth covered, ears plugged. All his orientation senses had been blocked. All he could feel, was the cold floor under his naked feet as a pair of rough arms were dragging him along, his little feet barely able to keep up with the pace. Through the bindings, a faint and muffled sound of crying could be heard from the boy, as he terrified tried struggle to escape, but of course it was no use. The adults keeping him in place were so much bigger and stronger, than his little five year old form. He didn’t scream. He had quickly learned, what that sort of noise would make the adults do, as his cheek still burned furiously from the last time he had tried._

_Suddenly their movements had stopped, and the boy was freed from the tear wet bindings that had covered his eyes and mouth, and the plugs were removed from his ears. As the adults left him there, Eight found himself locked away in a room with no windows and a bolted steel door. No bed or chair, nothing. All he saw was a flickering light hanging from the ceiling. Left alone in the cold naked room, fear quickly started seeping into the five year old’s mind, taking control over the little remains of calmness he might still have had in him. Eight could only yell and cry, as he rushed to the steel door, hitting his little fists on it with desperation, as if the walls were going to come crushing in on him. “Let me out, please! PLEASE, it’s really dark In here!” He cried out from the top of his lungs, to absolutely no one. No one was listening to his childish cries for help. Little did the boy know, that no one would, not for the next 15 years. He had been stolen away from his comfortable life, and dragged through the gates of what he would learn was hell. And this was only the first day._

***

Not exactly pleased with the boy’s silence, his boss only stepped closer, getting those piercing eyes of his only a few centimeters away from the blue eyes, that could do nothing else but pierce hatefully right back into his. “I suggest you speak up, boy. And willingly. My good doctors have told me exactly how naughty you have been. Spreading our legs out for a certain fugitive, have we?” The old man growled lowly, making sure Eight were the only one to hear him, but the blonde could feel Vanderwood’s eyes right on them. And it somehow made him braver, no matter how much he then disliked the man.

 

Still offering his boss nothing more but a silent stare and an very displeased expression, the old man quickly lost his calm, grabbing the blonde by his hair and yanking it down. “Don’t think silence will help you hide anything now, we found evidence of him on you! Traces of a traitor.. I can’t believe the first thing you do after leaving your post, is whoring around.. Such a disappointment. And with him even, of all people, of course that little shit is the one to mess you up!”

 

To this, Eight finally couldn’t help but respond. The angry and frustrated face of the old man, as he yelled the words out, made the blonde tilt his head lightly to the side with a smile. “Say his name, if you want me to take you seriously.. He’s not a traitor. If I remember correctly, you were the one to order him dead. Based on nothing really, except.. For a deadline he failed to meet, correct? Are you really the boss, or are the clients.. I wonder.” He really, really shouldn’t be provoking the man like that. The memories, becoming more clear with every second, literally screamed at him to stop. But he didn’t care, the growing anger in the older, just made him feel too good to stop it. “Also, to do any whoring around.. Payment are demanded, for any of that statement to be true.  You’ll have to do better.. To trash talk me, old man..”

 

“Tch.. Smart mouth. I see we have gotten brave on our little adventure, have we?” His boss growled, getting a dangerous smirk on his face, as the younger so bluntly challenged him. Not only was the boy daring to question his authority, but he also seemed to have grown confident enough to question his intelligence. But those weren’t the things that triggered him the most, no. It was the way the boy were looking at him, so fiercely and rebellious as he spoke about a certain redhead. Those blue eyes were staring strongly back at him, much stronger than they had back when the blonde had been nothing but a kid. Oh, he remembered it all perfectly well. Back when they had finally found him, and brought him back into the agency. How much resistance the little boy’s eyes had tried to fight him back with, and how badly they had made him want to overpower them. Force them to submit till he would finally own them.

The taste of having won the full control over the boy, had been too sweet and too delicious for him to even describe it. But.. They were shining with something different now, weren’t they. That look in the blue eyes, were more than just simple resistance. The fire burning within them, were there for much more complex reasons. Love. Such a funny, stupid, vulnerable little thing. Tilting his head, the boss stroked away the blonde’s bangs, as if he cared lovingly for the boy. “Doctor Fox, go get doctor Blanc.”

 

Eight did nothing, as he couldn’t really do much, under the caresses he received, except for staring at the man as if he hope his eyes could somehow make him explode. “… I’m not brave. 707 is brave.. I’m just pissed.”

 

Vanderwood raised a brow. Not exactly sure if leaving the old geezer with the boy were such a good idea, but of course, he knew if eventually couldn’t really be avoided without it looking as something suspicious. “.. We won’t be able to interrogate the boy, if he is drugged, sir. Your orders are of course my command, but I thought you wanted to get the information he had.”

 

“If my orders are your command, then follow them. Get me.. Doctor Blanc, **_now_**.” The boss chuckled coldly over the boy’s hissed words. Oh boy, would it be fun to completely crush that soul again. As angry as he was over the traitors success in stealing his property, he also had to admit, that the thought of forcing the blonde back to submission were more than exciting. Especially more so, because the boy wasn’t a child anymore, and his options to torment had grown much wider. Much, much wider.

 

“.. Yes, sir. I shall return with the doctor shortly.” Vanderwood nodded, fighting back an sudden urge to throw a punch at the man.

 

***

_Slowly recovering from the effects of the drug, the little blonde woke up, only to feel a cold pair of scissors running across his left cheek. He froze, looking up at the adults around him with teary eyes. Never in his life had he ever felt the need to mistrust any grownups, but every fiber in him knew that these adults was something to fear. “Please.. D-don’t.. I don’t like this! I wanna go home, please!” The boy tried to plead, but got ignored by adults who suddenly began to undress him, in preparation for the first step of his training. Cruelly teasing the boy with the scissors, they just laughed at his cries for help, as they forcefully placed him on a chair. Vanderwood slowly, almost unnoticeably shook his head over his coworkers treatment of the child. He knew fear was a necessary factor, that they had to achieve in the boy’s mind, but he couldn’t help but feel like some of them were enjoying the situation a bit too much. At least for his taste. But he kept quiet, as he watched them shackle the panicking boy to the chair. Eight were struggling with all his might again. Vanderwood took a couple of deep breaths, listening to the boy crying out desperately to be released with his already strained voice. Rubbing his temple, he looked towards one of his coworkers. “Shut him up, I’ll get a headache working under these conditions.” He growled, mostly because the little blonde really got to him somehow. He had seen worse done to adults, heck, he had done worse to adults himself. But this was just a child. He wasn’t really one to feel guilt, and he usually did his job without much of an issue no matter how horrible. But he weren’t even looking anymore, as his coworkers got the boy gagged so they could begin._

_Naked, strapped to a chair, his legs spread apart and gagged, Eight felt too exposed. Too vulnerable, as his body was shaking violently and it felt impossible to him, to even keep up with the pace of his own breath. Unable to move and silenced, he couldn’t do anything but watch as the adults finished their preparations. The little blonde gave out a whimper as an IV needle was inserted in his arm, meant to facilitate the administration of the large variety of drugs they had prepared, and an electrode was placed on each of his temples._

_The first step of the training was a full course of sensory overload, meant to be a breaking point towards absolute obedience. They wouldn’t have started out with this, if it hadn’t been for the boy’s young age, Vanderwood knew that much. But he still questioned whether this was really necessary in order to train a mere 5 year old, in his mind at least. He wasn’t one to go against a direct order from the boss, but something in him just couldn’t help but think they would be able to achieve the same goal with a gentler approach. He knew that this child had been described as strongly intelligent, and his boss had used that to justify the cruel measures of the training, saying the child simply wouldn’t respond if they were to go more child-friendly on him. That he would keep resisting and fight back, if they didn’t follow the carefully planned programmed for him._

_A large screen was brought before the child, before Vanderwood finally approached him, just to place a pair of headphones over his ears. He blinked as the child stared frightened up at him, and tensed up in his body a bit as he met those innocently begging, teary blue eyes. It was almost as if time actually stopped for a moment right there. ‘beautiful.. Christ.’ Vanderwood thought to himself, feeling his own breath being the disturbed by the way the child were looking at him. Even silenced, he could feel the little blonde scream at him for help. ‘Stop.. Looking at me like that. I can’t help you, kid. World’s a cold fucking place, we’ll both just have to deal with it if we wanna live.’ He scolded the child internally, though he didn’t say the words out loud, as he left him to turn off the lights and disappeared into the back of the room, out of the child’s range of vision._

_Eight was left sobbing but slightly relieved at the sight of the whole staff exiting the room. Maybe this meant they were done for now, and all he had to endure was more cold darkness. The thought of that quieted the child down a bit, as he thought that maybe it would all be over quicker if he just waited calmly._

_Vanderwood being the only one left in the room with the child, instructed to administer a light sensitivity inducing drug in the child´s IV and be the hands of the scientist in there, did his best to block out the noises from the terrified child as his first day of training began._

 

***

 

Left alone in the room with the old man, Eight now refused to look at him, as the boss sat down on the bed that held the blonde captive and unable to move away from him. “I see you’ve grown up nicely. You were already quite stunning as a child, but..” Grabbing the blonde’s chin, he earned an ice-cold look of nothing but hatred, as he forced those blue eyes back at him, running his thumb over the bottom of the younger’s lips. “One can certainly understand why he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. It’s understandable why he would want to destroy something this.. Delicious. It’s a shame he doesn’t know, he was too late already. I got to you, before he even knew you existed. Do you remember, hm?”

 

“.. You’re disgusting. And don’t talk about him like that.. A bug like you have no right to talk about a man of his level..”

 

“Man? Hahahaha, that’s cute.” The older said as he moved his face closer to the blonde’s. “First of all, he’s not a man. Maybe I should teach you what a real man is sometime.. Second, do you actually think that brat loves you? Have you forgotton.. You’re nothing but a toy of mine, something I designed and created. And something no one else but I can ever possibly love.”

 

“Get the hell away from me, old man.. You stink.”

 

“He doesn’t love you, my little Isolate. He might have made you think so, in order to get into your pants, but trust me. He won’t be rushing here to save you, even if he could. If you hadn’t given it away to him so easily, then maybe.. But he already had his fun. I’m so, so very sad to see my baby betrayed by such a traitor.”

 

“.. Lying. You’re lying, it is not true.. Get your filthy mouth out of my face.” Eight resisted. He knew it was nothing but lies. But still, the words hurt him in a way they shouldn’t, and he failed to hide it, which he knew by the growing evil smirk on the older’s face.

 

“It’s alright, you’ll see soon, that he had you fooled. My poor baby.. So sensitive and blind to the world. I knew this would happen, that’s why I had you isolated. But I see now how very wrong that was, I should never have let you out of my sight, should I.. Don’t you worry, I got you now. Once you have completed your last job for me, I’ll take you away so nobody will ever be able to trick you like that again.”

 

“Are you a complete idiot?” The blonde asked him with a blank face, though completely serious. “I won’t be doing any more of your dirty work, no matter what you do to me..”

 

The boss chuckled amused, but Eight could tell it wasn’t the good kind of amused. The older had something up his sleeve, and Eight wouldn’t like one bit of it, whatever it was. He had heard it before, many years ago, after his very first successfully completed job. It was a warning, that his life would take a turn that somehow would change his whole being for good. “I am not asking you to do it, 808. You won’t have a choice, if you wish for me to leave that traitor alone. You do want me to do that, right?” He continued chuckling as he got up from the bed, looking challenging down at the blonde. “You’re the one who’s been keeping us from finding him, haven’t you.”

 

That wasn’t even a question, Eight thought, feeling the knowing statement in the older’s voice. He did want that. He would be happy to agree to anything, if that meant the redhead could live the rest of his life in peace. But also remembering the lesson Saeran had thought him, he knew it was nothing more than more lies and false promises, and there was no such a thing as a deal like that with the old man. “I have.. And I’ll keep doing that. I have every single system I’ve ever made protecting him.. And you won’t get anything out of me. I don’t need any deals with you to make sure he’s safe..” The blonde smiled sweetly as he returned the older’s challenge. “I won’t let you have him, even if you end me.. Go ahead and kill me. It really won’t matter.. There’s a piece of me you can’t touch. It will keep him shielded.. Long after your death too.”

 

“… I’m sure, you’ve done your work to make this difficult. You wouldn’t be what I made you to be, if you didn’t. You don’t make mistakes.” The older mumbled in an irritated growl. Before his smirk returned, as the requested doctor stepped into the room. “At least, you didn’t use to make mistakes.” Turning his eyes towards the two doctors, he nodded shortly. “I think it is time for 808’s nap, doctor Fox. Doctor Blance, I called you here, because I remembered you had made some rather interesting experiments around new possible ways of reproduction. Am I correct?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Vanderwood said shortly, without looking at the man, as he went to Eight who immediately turned his eyes on him instead. He offered the blonde an apological look, before preparing the shot that were about to put him back to sleep.  

 

“That is correct, sir.” Doctor Blance nodded, as his eyes fell on the blonde captive. “But why the sudden interest?”

 

Vanderwood raised his brow over the odd exchange of words, as he give the blonde the shot. “Excuse me.” He blinked as he heard how dangerously wrong his words came out, and looked towards the two men, clearing his voice. “Ah, I’m sorry. It’s just that I have quite an interest in the reproduction subject, and I am assuming you’re talking about the successful male pregnancies that has been recorded.. I only transferred from another department not long ago, so you’ll have to excuse me for not being fully informed of all of the research that has been.. Developing here. Do we research that subject as well?”

 

“.. I do not like my staff asking questions this freely, doctor Fox. You’ll get the information I decide you need to know, when I decide it is time for you to know. You have been assigned to be a main doctor on this case, so I will answer your question. But keep that in mind from now on.”

 

“Yes, sir.. I apologize, sir..”

 

“Don’t let it happen a second time.” The boss said coldly, before looking towards the blonde to make sure the shot had knocked him out. He didn’t speak up again, before Eight’s eyes had closed, and his chest had its way of rising up and down, indicating the boy were fast asleep. Then he looked towards Vanderwood again, smiling proudly. “Doctor Blance here, hasn’t only made a male pig succesfully carry a pregnancy to term. The viable piglets he birthed, only had his dna.”

 

“… What?” Vanderwood’s eyes widened. Did he seriously mean..

 

“That’s right. Doctor Blance created the eggs out of the pig’s own dna, and the seed was of course from the pig itself as well.”

 

Doctor Blance nodded just as proudly over the praise his work was receiving. “They’re still alive and perfectly healthy too. I never got to take it into human trials, though. But this was back in France, I haven’t work with any of that here.”

 

“Yes well, all that is about to change. I’d like you to do the same with this boy.” The boss quickly noted, nodding towards the sleeping from on the bed.

 

_‘Oh, god.. This can’t be happening.. Holy shits of Jesus, please tell me you’re fucking joking!’ _Vanderwood’s brain screamed at the old man, as he looked towards the boy with worry, trying his best to hide it. _‘Why the fuck can’t you just torture him like a normal psychopath, you shitty piece of a bastard, SHIT! The hell am I supposed to do.. Alright. Breathe.. Pregnancies are fragile in the early states, right? so I’ll just let it happen and then-’_

“You.. Want me to make this boy.. the human subject of the same experiment, sir?” Doctor Blance asked, in just as much disbelieve as Vanderwood.

 

“Well, yes and no. I want you to create the eggs needed from the boy’s dna, yes. But I do have another source for the seed we’ll be using in mind.”

 

“Oh?”

 

_‘I do not like the sound of that, why do I not like the sound of that.. Just spill it already, what the hell are you planning to do?!’_ Vanderwood’s mind were running 100km an hour, as he pretended to check the blonde’s temperature, just for the sake of looking busy.

“You were here during the last big examination of our agents, doctor Blance?” The old man continued.

 

“I was, yes?”

 

“Did those examinations include tests on their fertility as well?”

 

“Of course, no stones are left unturned during those examinations. If any of the agents were at bad physical health, it wouldn’t go unnoticed. You can be sure of that, sir.”

 

“I have no interest in that at this moment, doctor. What I want to know, is if you also saved samples back then.”

 

“We did. It makes it easier to spot if there has been changes, if we have something to compare with.”

 

_‘OH, COME ON!! You just have to make it impossible for me to do this, don’t you! Fucking mental shithead, GIMME A FREAKING CHANCE!’_ Vanderwood clenched his teeth, finding it more and more difficult to stay calm.

 

“Splendid!” The boss exclaimed annoyingly joyfully by the news. “Then I’d like you to use the sample from one of our agents as the seed-source. I believe he was still with us during that examination.”

 

“Oh, I see. I will just need his codename then.. I have to warn you, sir. Those samples weren’t in general big, and I haven’t done this on humans. So I can’t guarantee, that I will succeed with just one seed-sample.”

 

“I think you have mistaken this for a place, where there’s room for failures, doctor Blance.” The old man frowned, tilting his head with an unimpressed expression. “I do not keep failures around. I get rid of them, as I do not like to waste my time.. I will provide you with anything you need in order to complete the job successfully, and I want you to get working on it right away. Am I clear?”

 

“.. Yes, sir. Perfectly clear.” Doctor Blance nodded slowly, not daring to speak against the man.

 

“Good. The codename of the agent that’ll provide the needed seed, is 707 Extreme. Now get to work, 808 has been made ready for you to take whatever you need from him.”

 

Vanderwood silently shook his head, trying to recollect his mind and figure out how he was supposed to deal with his new problem. He had witnessed the blonde coping under situations most people wouldn’t even be able to imagine the half of, and how the boy had managed to stay sane back then, had been a wonder to him. He had hoped it would be the same thing they would be facing this time around too, at least now he knew to keep the boy together through something like that. But now he feared how the blonde would respond to this, whenever they allowed him to know about it, as he was sure they weren’t planning on letting the blonde be aware of this being done to him. _‘I don’t even know, how I’m supposed to deal with it.. What the hell are we going to do, kiddo.. I hope the dreams you’re having are sweet. This is going to get really ugly, I can feel it.’_ Vanderwood told the sleeping blonde in his mind, as if the boy somehow magically would feel his struggle. _‘..Fucking fucks of fucks fuckitiefuckfuck! I don’t care, we need to talk. You need to know what’s going on, and I’ll make sure you do.’_

 

“7.. 07, wasn’t he..?”

 

“The other half of our broken experiment, yes.” The old manned grinned as he went for the door, to leave the doctors to it. “It is a mess, truly a disappointing mess indeed. So we have no choice to start over again. But maybe those two combined in one subject and raised under 808’s training program, we may hope to reach our goal of creating the perfect agent. This is a very good day, gentlemen!”

 

***

 

_A month passed like that, quickly. Then another month, and another. Still, the 5 year old were stubbornly making them work stuck on the first phase of the training, refusing to give into the submission demanded of him. If anything, he was actually refusing it even stronger than he had in the beginning, where the fear of the place, the adults, the treatment had kept him chained down. But he wasn’t scared anymore, not really, Vanderwood could tell that much, just by watching him on the days where he was in charge of him. There was still fear to find in the blue eyes, that weren’t really shining anymore. They were empty. The fear weren’t chaining him down, instead, it made the child’s survival instincts boost to incredible heights. Vanderwood couldn’t help but admire the will of the kid, as he were sent to retrieve him, watched the little blonde figure hissing furiously at him while pressing himself against the wall in the other end of the room. Comparing the boy to the look of a cornered wild animal, ready to jump and take a bite out of his neck, Vanderwood could tell that the boy knew exactly what was coming. During the last training session, the child had actually managed to bite the hand of one of his coworkers, when the idiot had failed to pay attention to the child as they had tried to move him. And the boy had escaped their grips, and made an attempt to a run for it. Inside, Vanderwood had prayed for the boy to actually make the escape, but of course, he was quickly caught again. He was nothing but a 5 year old, trying to break out of a big-ass facility filled to the brim with adults, which many of them were trained to hunt down much more challenging targets. This behavior was unacceptable, naturally. Eight´s animal instinct was working too effectively against the obedience treatment, and their boss were losing his patience over the delay of the second phase, demanding them to take on a much more merciless approach. ‘.. Christ, kiddo. How do you keep fighting like that.. You’re only making it worse for yourself.’ Vanderwood thought to himself, still holding his eyes locked onto the wild, empty blue ones that were locked onto his._

_But the adrenaline that kept the boy fighting to keep him away soon wore off, and the pain from the fresh open wound in the child’s leg, caused him to lose balance and fall. He turned white as he cramped up on the cold floor, breaking into a cold sweat, while he grinded his teeth, holding both of his tiny hands onto his hurting thigh. Slowly, Vanderwood approached and kneeled down to inspect the child’s wounds, just to make sure no infections were causing any troubles. The wounds were new, as they had been his punishment for the escape attempt, and he doubted that infections would set in that quick. But he couldn’t just ignore the terrible state the child was in. He sighed a bit, not finding any sign of infection, as he lifted the child up. ‘Just hurts that much, huh? I don’t know, kid.. I’ll be fucking amazed if you survive what’s coming next. For your sake, I kinda hope you don’t..’ He thought, as he carried the child out his room. Looking at the little face, as a hand from the boy grabbed his shirt, followed by a pair of teary begging blue eyes, he shook his head slowly. ‘Hey, don’t get me wrong. You’re.. Sort of cute. It’s not like I want you dead or anything, just.. Seriously, quit looking at me like that. I’m going to fucking lose it, ‘kay? So stop it.’ Thankful that child couldn’t see his frustration painted on his face, as the boss had ordered them to wear masks so the boy wouldn’t end up being able to identify them, Vanderwood secretly gave the blonde a smile of consolation. Might well be that he boss wanted them to stay as nothing but eyes of torment to the boy. But Vanderwood swore that the child knew exactly who he were, as those eyes looked back up at him, like they understood he had no choice but to obey his given orders, whether he liked them or not. Lucky for him, he wouldn’t be the tormenter this time. If he could call that luck. He would still have to overlook the training, and as little as he wanted to witness the boy go through the kind of suffering he were about to meet, the need to stay with the boy were just somehow simply stronger than the wish not to watch it.. Entering the room were the session would take place, Vanderwood placed the small figure on the operation table, again strapping him to it, in order to keep him in place during the treatment. Then he stepped back, quietly watching as one of his coworkers went to retrieve a vial from the lab´s refrigerator, handing it to the doctor. Vanderwood knew this drug was modified at a molecular level to only work while the brain activity were low, one of their scientists prized possession, used to forcefully implement into Eight´s mind that fainting wasn’t an option._

_After the administration, seeing the bright light over the table, the boy thought he would get another unbearable treatment of chaotic light and sound show. He saw so little light that weren’t there to hurt him, that he automatically just assumed this, to such a degree where he had come to find comfort when he was embraced by nothing but darkness. But watching the doctor prepare for some kind of procedure, he quickly came to understand, that it was not the case. They were planning something else. “P-please.. Don’t! Please, no, no, please! PLEASE!” He tried crying out, realizing what they were going to do, even though he knew it wouldn’t stop them._

_To punish the child for the sudden attempt of escape, and to prevent it in the future, the doctor chose to take away his ability to walk. While removing his legs would be out of the question, since the boss had made it very clear that he wished for the boy to be “Kept pretty.” .. As their boss had expressed it, the doctor proceeded to remove the child’s toe-nails instead. Teaching the child, that running away would only hurt him if attempted. The feeling of the pliers, ripping off of the nail from his flesh, made Eight involuntary scratch the table with his hands, as he screamed the pain out with every amount of air that his small lungs had possibly contained. The pain were so excruciating, it made the earlier torment he was put through, feel like nothing a bad dream, and even Vanderwood started to feel like every meal he had had since birth was about to explode from his stomach, just by watching it._

_Continuing to remove the nails, without paying attention to the cries of the child, the doctor ordered one of the his helpers, to stop the abundant amount of blood that the process had resulted in. Vanderwood didn’t actually look towards the table again, before the boy quieted down his cries, indicating that the doctor had finished his cruelty of him. Except, it wasn’t over. Inflicting even more pain to the tortured child, the helper went ahead and used sanitary alcohol  directly on the wound before the bandaging. Feeling the pain as if it was hundreds of needles, pressing themselves forcefully into his destroyed toes, the boy was now taking the merciless sterilizing anxiously quietly. Too quiet, in Vanderwood’s head, but he did and said nothing. The doctor didn’t seem worried one bit, so the boy couldn’t be facing the reaper, he told himself relieved even though it wasn’t that long ago, that he had actually prayed for that outcome for the Child’s sake. The pain reaching directly to Eight´s brain, suddenly caused the small figure to convulse, as his brain slowly tried to fade away into unconsciousness again. His escape route getting cut off by the drugs, it only made his pain receptors that much more sensitive, and all his senses were forcefully directed back to the fresh memory of his slowly pulled nails and the bandaging that followed. Shocked out of his brief trance, the boy could only stare up at the bright light above him, bearing the treatment in hopes that the horror would end soon._

***

 

It took doctor Blance about a week to finish growing the eggs for their experiment. During that week, they had of course made sure to feed the blonde with all sorts of vitamins and supplements, that would help him support the pregnancy he still knew nothing about.  As soon as eggs were ready, much to Vanderwood’s annoyance and frustrations, the good doctor had wasted no time in getting the blonde ready for the procedure, and here they were. 11 more weeks later. 11 very, very long weeks later, Vanderwood found himself staring at the monitor that showed the image of the blonde’s insides, as doctor Blance examined the progress of the disgustingly forced pregnancy. Vanderwood wouldn’t have believed a single word of it, if it wasn’t because he was staring at the proof of their success himself. But there is was, barely any bigger than a pea, hiding itself safely away in the sleeping blonde. He was getting cold feet, that was sure. He could have been able to watch the blonde go through another sick rain of torture, but there was no way he could have mentally prepared himself for something this twisted. While the abuse to get the blonde cracking had already started, Vanderwood started to fear the worst. He remembered that Eight had been impressively strong in his will to fight them, back when he was only a kid.. But would he really be able to hold it together with this factor over his head as well?

The whole situation being too much to handle, for Vanderwood himself, he just couldn’t see how the hell the blonde was supposed to, when he finally got to break the news to him. 

 

***

 

_Another 4  sanity-testing months later, filled with nothing but pain, misery and more drugs absorbing every piece of the child, Vanderwood had been put in charge of bathing the boy before he were to meet the boss. Usually, the idea of a bath for the child, wasn’t much more than a cold bucket of water thrown carelessly over him. But they always made sure to clean the boy properly before presenting him to their boss, during the times of his evaluation of him._

_Vanderwood didn’t really look at the boy, as he was cleaning the small form from any traces of blood or dirt. Just looking at him made his stomach turn. The little body had grown so damaged, thin and weak, that he hardly even looked like a child anymore. The blonde hair, that had looked so healthy and lively, almost shining as if it was pure gold, was fading and withering away into nothing but dead locks hanging over the child’s face. Hiding the blue eyes, that just like the hair, once had shined so brightly. They weren’t anymore. Nor were they glowing of hatred, of or will to escape or survive for that matter. There was nothing to find in them. Nothing but a dullness, and.. Nothing. They just sat like that in silence. Vanderwood had made sure to make the water warm and gentle for the boy. Not that it seemed to have mattered, the boy didn’t show any signs of emotions at all, or any response to anything Vanderwood did. Not until the he with a deep sigh, emptied the tub, just to get the dirty water out. Not entirely ready to hand the boy over to the boss himself, he started to refill the tub quietly, as he stroked his bangs away from his face with a heavy feeling, staring at the child’s damaged feet. It wasn’t until he heard an almost unnoticeable whimper from the boy, that he looked towards his face and, just to find tears streaming down from the blue eyes, that was staring weirdly at him. “… Shit. Is it too hot? Does it hurt somewhere?” Not being scared of speaking his mind, or doing as he damn pleased, Vanderwood quickly caught the small chin of the boy and raised his head to have a better look at him. They were alone. This room weren’t under any kind of surveillance, as it actually was a private bathing room for the staff. He knew he wasn’t supposed to show the boy any of that sort of kindness, but what harm to the training could it possibly do now, considering how far away the child seemed to be. Eight hadn’t shown anything but total obedience and submission for weeks, there was no way such a small amount of care would screw anything up. He blinked at the thought of this, and stroked the cheek of the child. “You’re not crying because anything hurts, are you..” He wasn’t really asking. Still, Eight shook his head slowly, but obediently, as he knew better than not to answer an adult when he was asked of something. Vanderwood nodded just as slowly. “.. That’s right. Alright, enough is enough. Come here.” He said softly, as he picked the boy out of the water and held him tightly to his chest, as he wrapped him in a towel. The moment the boy got in contact with the warm chest of the adult, Vander wood could tell how hard he was crying, even though he couldn’t see his face, just by the way he was breathing. The child still didn’t dare make a sound though, as he clung onto him for dear life. Vanderwood closed his eyes, rocking the small boy softly while he carefully stroked his back. “It’s alright, kiddo. Just let go.. You fought tough enough, yeah? I’m proud. I don’t know if you have any parents out there, but if you do, I’m sure they’re very proud too.. There’s no reason for you to fight anymore.”_

_And that’s exactly what the five year old did. Vanderwood weren’t soothing a dying child, even though he might as well have been. Or to sleep, even though he wished that was the actual case. Instead, he was showing the child a last piece of comfort and gentleness, as the little blonde laid his guns to the ground, surrendering the very last shred of his soul. Vanderwood thought the child had already passed that breaking point, due to the full out submission he had shown. “So stubborn.. Won’t surrender like that, huh? Demanding to be seen off nicely.. I admit it, you’ve got some gut.” He chuckled bitterly, hugging the small body tightly.  “.. I never thought I’d see that kind of courage. Not from someone so small.. I won’t forget that, I promise. Any of it.. I’m so sorry, kiddo, you have no fucking idea..”_

 

***

 

Yet another week passed, before Vanderwood found himself in the very same bathroom, his mind were wondering off to, just in a different time. A fragment of the past that he always had thought back on with sorrow. Even with the very same person, as the memory were about. Except, this time Eight didn’t actually need his help cleaning the wounds he had been left with, after their last attempt on getting him to spill the beans on Seven. This time Eight’s soul weren’t going anywhere either. He was present, stubborn, and if anything, he actually just looked very pissed. He wasn’t fuming with rage or anything, Vanderwood had nothing the blonde did, that proved he were. But he could still tell, the blonde was angry. Suddenly, Vanderwood wondered if the anger could have been explained, by the hormones the boy had to be getting by now. Sure, it was still early in the pregnancy, only 12 weeks counting, and yeah, the boss had been nothing but a disgusting dick of a pig, but.. Still, he couldn’t help but think that hormones probably helped on boosting any kind of anger the blonde would feel. He blinked, as the blonde demanded his attention, by speaking up from what seemed out of nowhere.

 

“I doubt you sneaked in here, just to watch me bathe.. Didn’t you have something to say?” Eight said, in a strained voice. Which Vanderwood didn’t really get, as the boy hadn’t offered the agents, or the boss for that matter, any pleasures of hearing his screams or cries for mercy this time, no matter what they then did to him. He was fighting with everything he had. Maybe with even more. Something was definitely different. As Vanderwood still kept quiet, Eight got the feeling there was something else on the older’s mind, that blocked him  from saying whatever it was he had to say. And having his memory returning a little more every day, especially about Vanderwood, he also got the feeling that he already knew what it was. Sighing, the blonde grabbed the hairband, that the boss so very.. Kindly.. Had let him keep, and tied his wet hair up in a lazy ponytail, to get it out of the way. Before he finally let his eyes fall onto Vanderwood’s. “.. I remember.”

 

“.. What do you remember?”

 

“Probably not everything.. But I remember ‘kiddo’. I remember the way you used to look at me, when you weren’t doing.. His.. Bidding. And I remember what you did.. In here. In this room..”

 

“.. Oh.”

 

Eight raised a brow. Rolling his eyes, as he clearly had caught the older off-guard, he leaned closer to the edge and raised himself a bit from the tub, just to meet the older’s eyes on a somewhat equal level. “Oh, that’s all you got..? Really?”

 

“I’m.. Not sure.. I don’t know what to say? I’m sorry?”

 

“.. Back at Jumin’s. I asked you, if there was anything at all.. That you regretted ever having done while having this job.. You said regrets were a waste of time.”

 

“Yeah, that was a lie. But wasn’t going to talk about that with you, when you didn’t remember a single thing of it. That would have been pointless.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Seriously? You made it pretty damn clear, that you hated my presence more than anything. Would you really have believed anything I said?”

 

“.. I probably wouldn’t.”

 

Vanderwood flicked the blonde on his forehead, before pushing him back in the tub with a tired face. “Damn brat, then shut the fuck up and behave. I don’t want you getting my clothes all wet.”

 

“Jackass..” The blonde mumbled annoyed, as he ended up back in the water and let himself sink down into the warmth of it.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I asked, why did you care?”

 

“.. Such as shitty little liar you are.”

 

“My question still counts.. I wanna know. And don’t bother pretending like you didn’t..”

 

“I didn’t know how shitty you would grow up to be? You were a lot cuter as a kid. How about you go back to that.”

 

“.. I’d break if I did that. Can’t do that.. I have to go home.”

 

“.. Really? That’s why you’re being so bitchy right now, because you’re scared that if you don’t put up that sour face, you won’t be able to go back to Luciel?”

 

“Got something against that? Just say it, if you wanna fight.. I’ll take you on and kick your stupid ass..”

 

“Hahahaha, listen blondie. In the state you’re in, taking you down will be the easiest freaking thing I’ll ever do.”

 

“I might look weak, but don’t be so sure.. I got motivation for kicking your ass..”

 

“So you are still pissed at me, huh?”

 

At this, Eight turned his look towards him again, locking their eyes together again. “.. Only because you gave up on me. You wanted to help, but you didn’t.. Instead you just gave me up.. It pisses me off. It took the last of what I had.. To ask for help that last time.. Why?”

 

“.. I.. Uh.. What?”

 

“Why, WHY?!”

 

“Alright, alright, don’t yell! Christ.. We’re done for if they find out I’m in here with you, so keep it down, will you?”

“Answer.” The blonde demanded with a pout.

 

Vanderwood froze on the spot, as those so very blue eyes were looking at him again. But fully alive this time, shining strongly as ever. In fact.. All of the blonde was glowing, in a way Vanderwood couldn’t really figure out. “.. I was weak. Stupid, a hopeless case of obedient agent doing whatever was asked of me, by that old dirtbag. But I should have.. Done something, I knew it was wrong. Helping you let go, just seemed so much easier, than the fight it would be to get you out..” He nodded as the words left his mouth. “But you’re not the only one remembering, you know. I’ve been remembering for the past 15 years.. Not exactly been a walk in the park.”

 

“.. I don’t understand what that saying means..”

 

“Hah.. That’s right. Erh.. It means, it hasn’t been easy, and thinking about it hurts a lot. That I want to go back and change what I did.”

 

“Time travel is impossible.”

 

“For crying out loud, Eight.  Point is, I never forgot about you, not even for a single day, alright? And I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

 

“.. You really mean that?” Eight couldn’t help but smile a bit. “You really never forgot, for all 15 years?”

 

“... Hold on.” Vanderwood sighed, rubbing his temple, before he reached down into a hidden pocket on the inside of his t-shirt. Finding a small square piece of paper, Eight quickly recognized as a photo, Vanderwood held it up for him to see. “Nope. I really never, ever forgot. See?”

 

“.. Who’s that?”

 

“… What the hell do you mean, who’s that?! It’s you, you idiot.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Why the fuck would I be joking right now?”

 

“… Hn.. I guess I was cuter back then..”

“What? No! I mean.. No, no you’re still.. Cute.”

 

“But you just said before, that I should go back.. To be cute like then.”

 

“I only said that because you were being a brat. You’re adorable, alright. And why the fucks fuck are you so damn happy right now? We aren’t exactly in Disneyland.”

 

“Dunno.” The blonde carelessly smiled with a shrug. “Maybe because you might be lesser of an asshole.. Or maybe my emotions are just going nuts.. Because of this place. They weren’t really that stable at Jumin’s place either..”

 

These words quickly kicked the older back to reality, and he rubbed his neck. “.. Yeah. Okay.. Uhm..”

 

“Where did you get the photo..?”

 

“Eh.. The file from the orphanage. I kind of just.. Stole it.”

 

“I can’t believe you kept that all these years.”

 

“That’s the part you can’t believe? You’re a fucking strange kid..”

 

“And you’re an horrible dad.. Who the hell curses that much in front of a child..”

 

“What did you just call me?!”

 

“Dad? Horrible?”

 

“That! The first one.. What the fuck?”

 

“You acted like one anyways.. Back then. I think..”

 

“Alrighty, blondie.. What makes you think I was acting like a dad? Just because I showed a little less cruelty to you?”

 

“No, you were.. Sort of more cruel than the rest of them. They enjoyed it.. Especially him. That was easier to deal with than you..”

 

“Then I really don’t see why the holy fucks you would go and call me something so dumb.”

 

“... You suffered with me, and kept hurting.. Long after they made me forget.. You did.. Give up on me, and made me give up on myself..” Eight shrugged, after he found he accepted his own words, as the way he wanted to explain it. “But you also kept that photo..”

 

“…..” Vanderwood chewed on the words, without offering an answer to them. Not that he needed to. He knew, Eight already were aware of what was going on in his head, just like he had been able to tell how pissed the blonde had been just moments ago. So instead, he grabbed the towel, spreading it out for the blonde and nodded towards him. “I need to tell you something. And you won’t like it.”

 

Eight tilted his head a bit with  curious expression, before he got up and stepped out of the tub, just to have the older wrap him up like a roll and the towel. “Hn?”

 

“Your mood swings aren’t caused by this place. Well.. No, they are, but not in the way you think. Have you noticed any other.. Uhm.. Strange symptoms?”

 

“.. The only thing I can tell is strange, is how you’re referring to mood swings as a symptom..” The blonde said in a frown, looking up at the older with slightly annoyed eyes. “You know that I hate indirect information.. If you have something to say, just say it.”

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

“… I appreciate your attempt on making relieving my stress with humor.. But this is really not the time for jokes.”

 

“Does this look like my funny face?”

 

“I didn’t know you had one.”

 

“You might be all grown up now, but I will make those ears of yours redder than Luciel’s bird nest of a hairdo, kiddo.”

 

Eight opened up the towel, looking down himself quietly without much of a care for the threat.

This only made Vanderwood raise a brow as he quickly grabbed the towels corners to get the blonde covered again. “What the shits are you doing? Seriously, have some sense of decency.”

 

“I have been more naked than dressed in this place.. And you’ve seen me naked plenty of times.. Getting shy now is pointless. And I was checking my gender.”

 

“You’re suddenly confused about your gender. Right.”

 

“You’re the one saying I’m pregnant.”

 

“Male pregnancies are not news anymore.”

 

“Uhuh.. So, I am not pregnant. I’m just playing a surrogate.. Why, what could they possibly achieve with that?”

 

“You’re not just a surrogate, the bean in there is very real.”

 

“I doubt it.. I don’t know what they’ve shown you, Vanderwood. But.. This is ridiculous. There’s no logical reason for them to use me like that.. It won’t bring them any closer to Seven, and it won’t make me act nice either.. Why would I care about some random unborn-” The blonde once again tilted his head a bit, clearly watching the older as very bad comedian. “Bean, was it?”

 

Vanderwood studied the blonde in silence for a bit. Then he grabbed the clean t-shirt and the briefs that had been prepared for the boy, handing the briefs to Eight, before he removed the towel and pulled t-shirt over the younger’s head. “It’s not a random bean. The bean has a.. Very specific daddy.”

 

Letting the older help him get dressed in the t-shirt, the blonde got the briefs on and pulled up in the t-shirt, just to take another look at his belly-region. “.. I guess it does explain that weird bump..”

 

“You look lovely, just-“ Vanderwood sighed, grabbing the blonde’s chin so he could look him in the eyes. “Focus, please. This is important, Eight. You need to know this.”

 

“… I’m.. Focusing. You know who the male donor is?”

 

“He didn’t donate shit, not willingly. And I’m fairly sure he’ll kill me when he hears the news, so remind me to write my will one of these days.”

 

“Focus. Who is it?”

 

“Don’t tell me to focus, you little brat.”

 

“Don’t order me around, asshole.. Who is the daddy to the random bean?”

 

“Luciel.”

 

“.. Wha-.. What?” The blonde now stared both confused and mildly pissed up at him. “How is that even possible?”

 

“Something about health examinations and.. Samples, anyways. The bean is Luciel’s. I was there myself, saw the whole thing happening, whether you wanna believe it or not.”

 

“That’s.. Hm..” The blonde blinked. Shocked, to describe the way he was feeling in a very underestimated way. He fell silent again, as he started to pace the floor deep in his thoughts, trying to actually accept the whole thing as reality. And that was still without him knowing the most unbelievable part of it all.

 

Vanderwood just watched the boy, not really certain what he was supposed to do. But he felt relieved that Eight at least seemed to take it more calmly, than he had thought he would. Letting the boy take his time in processing the new information, Vanderwood finally lost his patience and grabbed the boy head in order to keep him still, as Eight were about to pass him in his pacing around. “There’s more, blondie.”

 

Eight stopped in his tracks, the moment he felt the hand on his head, though his eyes kept flying around the room. “Do you know who the female is too?”

 

“… Huh? The female?”

 

“Yes, the female donor. I’m.. Uhm.. Saeyoung’s very.. Caring. Emotional.. He would want to know the bean’s mom, no? I want to know, if you know.. I hope you don’t. But.. Do you know or not?”

 

Vanderwood stared at the blonde, really just trying to understand the odd behavior the boy was showing off. Instead of getting more angry, or scared for himself, as Vanderwood had thought he would be, the boy just seemed worried for other reasons than the pregnancy itself. “.. I don’t get it, what the hell is with you?  I swore to god I thought you’d be on your way to slaughter the old pervert the second you knew. Why are you acting like this?”

 

“Well.. I told you, it’s not like a being the host for.. A less random bean, really hurts me.. Or changes anything. Everything will fall apart if I lose my senses over something like this, so..” The blonde sighed and shrugged a bit. “I have to keep it together, until I’ve provided Saeyoung with what he needs.. To get us out of here. Can’t you just answer my question?”

 

“.. Ah. I get it now. Look, you don’t need to get all depressed about it. You’ve got no reason to get scared about anything changing with you and the idiot. Hey.. Look at me, I wanna be sure you actually understand this.”

 

Doing as he was told, the blonde locked eyes with the older, with the defeated look Vanderwood had already felt in his voice. “.. How can you be so sure? This half-random bean should grow up with its parents.. Both of them. And if you know who she is, then.. We have no choice but to look for her, when this is over..”

 

“I told you, the bean is not random. There is no female donor.”

 

“I am not in the mood for mind-games, please stop talking nonsense, Vanderwood.. I am really tired.”

 

“No, listen-“

 

It took Vanderwood a good ten minutes to explain everything that had been done and happened, in a way the blonde understood, even though his world didn’t really come out entirely right. But the blonde still got the message, and grew awfully quiet again for a while. They both did. Until Eight went for the door in very slow steps, as if he were walking down the death row. “Don’t tell Saeyoung..”

 

Following the blonde with his eyes, Vanderwood frowned. It wasn’t like he really had any ways of communicating with the redhead anyways, but it seemed strange to him, why the blonde wouldn’t want him to know. “I can’t, even if I wanted to. I am working on finding a way, to get in contact with him, but I haven’t had much luck so far. That system of yours keeps getting in my way.. But, why wouldn’t you want him to know?”

 

The blonde stopped, just  few steps from the door, and looked back at the older. “.. As you said, he’s an idiot. He almost wouldn’t let me go, even with.. Public attacks in the line. How.. Do you think he would react, if he knew about this?” The blonde looked down thoughtfully. “He has a better knowledge and understanding, for these things than normal people.. He is exceptional.. So.. Special that humans call him alien. But he is human too.. So he can’t know. He can’t know about anything that happens here..”

 

“.. I can’t just tell him you are fine, he’ll know I’d be lying. He’s not that oblivious, not when it comes to you.”

 

“You won’t be lying. I am fine.. I am challenged, and I find this making everything more complicated.. But I am fine.”

 

“… It’s still early. We can still stop this, if you want. I don’t know how, but I will do everything I can to find a way-“

 

“Get anywhere near me with anything but care for the bean, and I will end you.”

 

“Alrighty, no aborting, got it. I don’t get it, you’re clearly not happy about it, but you wanna go through with it?”

 

“.. I don’t ever want my hands to be the ones, to hurt any part of him.. I am not average enough to let my gender get in the way of making him happy. He likes ba.. small humans..”

 

“You’re making it sound like a dwarf.”

 

“Saeyoung’s pretty tall, hopefully the tiny human will take after him.”

 

“That is so not the point.”

 

“Anyways. Don’t you.. Think it would make him happy? Even if it comes from a weird place.. Or is it too weird?”

 

“… Kiddo.” Vanderwood sighed, stepping towards the blonde and ruffled up in his hair. “Luciel’s weird enough to not even care if it’s weird or not. He loves you, so yeah.. I think it would make him pretty damn happy, if the circumstances had been a little different. You’re not the freak here, yeah? You’re good. He will get angry though, it can’t be avoided. But not at you.”

 

“.. You’re mad too.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Because I won’t let you kill it?”

 

“What? No! Because that old bastard put it in there with very bad intentions, and we don’t even know if we’ll actually make it out of here.. I’ve tried to get into the main server.. Thingy, whatever, I tried to do as you said, but it didn’t work. Hence why we’re still stuck here.”

 

“.. Then the main access aren’t.. That’s… No, the disc I gave you should have worked, I don’t.. I don’t make mistakes. It’s.. Impossible. Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

 

“Hey, it’s not like you and I get a whole lot of free chatting time. Is there anything else I can do, like.. A plan B or something?”

 

“I don’t make plan B’s, my plan A’s never fails.”

 

“Seriously, you’re no better than Luciel.. Than what the hell do we do now? Chip or not, I am getting you out of here if you wanna keep that.. Bean. Alright? Ain’t no fucking way I’ll make the same mistakes twice.”

 

“Getting worked up won’t help us.. I’ll need time to find another way. I… I need to go.”

 

“Wait, Eight. I know this is-“

 

“No, I really need to go. They gave me 15 minutes, I’ve used 20.. They will jump through the door in approximately 10 seconds, judging by their movements outside..” The blonde said with a blank face, pointing back at the door with his thumb. “6 seconds now.. 5…”

 

“Then what the hell are you still standing here for, gogo!” Vanderwood panicked as he ran back to his previous hiding spot, and the blonde tilted his head a bit, before he turned to the door with a shrug, leaving the bathroom and Vanderwood behind. Might have been a little cruel to dodge talking more about it like that, but his head was about to explode. He wasn’t lying though, it was true the guards were waiting right outside for him to finish, so they could bring him to the boss. He still found it amusing how easily Vanderwood believed his words, when the older knew that the boss also wanted him to really be clean, and achieving such a thing with the dirty treatment he received, would logically take more than a mere 15 minutes. But he needed more time, to figure everything out. Even though, once again, he was in a situation where time was limited luxury. Even though he still couldn’t really believe it, the pregnancy did explain a whole lot about his current condition, and about why the boss seemed very absolute on keeping him somewhat healthy. At least when it came to food and the likes. There was still the harsh treatment, during the interrogations, but they always made sure not to press him too hard mentally, and they had been avoiding harming him in a.. Pregnancy-terminating way, now that he thought about it. A lot started to make much more sense. He couldn’t say he hated the thought about it, not really, even though he weren’t exactly happy about his strange situation either. Sure, the bean growing inside of him, kept him under some sort of a protection, but it also put him under a whole new level of pressure. He had to come up with some way to take over the control of the agency, before he was so.. Big, that he wouldn’t be able to move freely, in case something went wrong and he ended up in a situation, where physical movement were required. Besides, there was no telling if the boss didn’t suddenly decide to move him to another location at some point, if they were still stuck here close to the end of it. Not to mention the fact, that it was the redhead’s. It probably should have done more to him, learning that it was his own as well, but that factor just still seemed too unreal. But it didn’t give him any less reason or need to protect it, just like he did with Seven, with everything he possibly had. He just weren’t so sure, that he actually could. With everything else, that he currently had like a rope around his neck, the blonde couldn’t help but fear the worst. He didn’t know how much more bad turns and twists he would be able to handle calmly, or how he was supposed to be able to keep his head in the game like this. The only thing he knew, was that he just had to.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... So? What ya think?
> 
> This was actually a pretty difficult chapter to write. Not so much because the words were hard to find, it was just really emotional, even for the authors. So I'm wondering what you thought reading it?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!  
> Smack the kudos button if you like this fic, and thank you so much for reading, for all the support, and just for being you :)  
> I hope you made through the new years safely, guys, and I'll be out with the next chapter soon! :D


	20. ~ What would I do, to see you smiling at me ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM STILL ALIVE!
> 
> Holy Cheezus people, chapter 20 already! :'o
> 
> So this chapter took forever to write, and for that I apologize lolol  
> BUT!   
> I think you'll know why, once you realize how long it is.. But I promise to do my best not to be as long with the future chapters, so dun leave us now;;;
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll just let you get to it ~
> 
> ~ Yours truly <3

Zen: So..

 

Zen: How are they doing?

Jumin: I find it very endearing that you’re this worried about them

 

Jumin: Usually this chat would already have been infected by one of your selfies by now

 

Zen: Hey -.-

 

Jumin: [Image attached]

 

Jumin: I’ll share Elisabeth The 3rd’s newest photo instead

 

Yoosung: She looks gorgeous!

 

Yoosung: And so healthy. The new food was a really good choice for her!

 

Jumin: Becoming a vet, was the best choice you ever made

 

Yoosung: Thank you Jumin! ^^

 

Zen: He’s not complimenting you, he’s just happy another person compliments the furball

 

Yoosung: Close enough, I’ll take it!

 

Zen: Seriously..

 

Zen: Hey asshole, answer my question -.-

 

Zen: How are they?

 

Jumin: I don’t understand why you’re even asking

 

Zen: Because it’s the normal thing to do, when your friends has a rough time!

 

Jumin: But they are not having a rough time

 

Jumin: For all we know, both Vanderwood and Eight could be dead by now

 

Jumin: But as we know nothing for sure, all we can do is wait and stay alert

Zen: I really hate how unemotional you are about this

 

Zen: I thought you liked Eight more than that

 

Zen: Honestly -.-

 

Zen: You piss me off

 

Yoosung: Jumin does like Eight. Otherwise he wouldn’t have followed the twins back to their place

 

Jumin: That is true. I did not go here to take care of our twins

 

Zen: How does that even make sense?

 

Zen: Then why the hell didn’t you stay back home, instead of leaving Jaehee with all the work?

 

Jumin: I am not leaving her with her all of it

 

Jumin: And I am here, to be here when Eight manage to do his thing. Whatever it is his thing is

 

Zen: … You mean you don’t even know what it is they’re supposed to be doing?

 

Zen: Or what Eight is trying to do right now?

 

Jumin: I don’t know anything else than what you know

 

Jumin: I am not a hacker, and Eight made it pretty clear that it’s useless to ask

 

Zen: Because.. They don’t want us to know?

 

Yoosung: Because all they do sounds like mambojambo to us anyways, and they can’t explain it in a way that makes much sense

 

Yoosung: However

 

Yoosung: basically, what Eight and Vanderwood is trying to do, is performing an evil maid attack

 

Jumin: Saeran did mention something like that

 

Yoosung: It is an attack, where the hacker infiltrates whatever building he wants to hack, and gains access straight in the core

 

Yoosung: Or something like that

 

Yoosung: MC explained it much fancier to me last night T__T

 

Zen: So MC knows what they’re doing?

 

Jumin: I wouldn’t be surprised, she is awfully smart

 

Yoosung: Yeah, I think she has her theories at least

 

Yoosung: She said that if Eight manages to break in and win control over.. Something, she used some fancy word

 

Yoosung: Whatever. If Eight can do that, he can send the control straight to Seven

 

Zen: Control over what?

 

Zen: I don’t see how playing around with computers will help us in getting Eight back, shouldn’t we just hire an army to shoot them or something?

 

Jumin: Lol

 

Zen: Just shut up -.-

 

Jumin: You seem awfully irritated today, Zen

 

Zen: And you’re not helping on it, so shut up

 

Jumin: First of all, I might not be a hacker, but I do know that our boys ‘playing’ around with computers, will help us getting Eight back

 

Jumin: An agency like that must depend an awful lot on technology

 

Yoosung: Yes, MC said something like that too

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

Saeran: Control over everything, pretty much. Imagine that place being like an alien army. There’s the mothership, which controls millions of tiny little spaceships

 

Saeran: What Eight is doing, is trying to take over the control of the mothership. When we control that, we’ll have control over every little spaceship too

 

Yoosung: Lol

 

Yoosung: Hi Saeran!

 

Saeran: Hello

 

Zen: I never thought I’d ever hear you talking about spaceships

 

Zen: Seven yeah, but you?

 

Saeran: This was Saeyoung’s own example. He was talking with Jaehee earlier.

 

Saeran: Figured it was the most human way to explain it

 

Yoosung: It made a lot more sense than the nonsense MC was talking about last night

 

Saeran: How is she?

 

Saeran: and the baby, you’re all good?

 

Yoosung: We are all fine, thank you ^^

 

Yoosung: I have discovered, that my son really poops a lot

 

Yoosung: Like.. A LOT

 

Zen: Omg, I don’t wanna hear this, why are you telling us this?

 

Yoosung: I had to go out and buy more diapers already

 

Yoosung: Do you think this is normal?

 

Yoosung: Should I be taking him to a doctor? T__T

 

Jumin: Aren’t you a doctor?

 

Zen: Dude, wtf, he’s a vet not an actual doctor

 

Yoosung: I am too! Animal doctors are doctors too!

 

Saeran: #VetsHaveFeelingsToo

 

Zen: Yeah, but not a human doctor!

 

Zen: And you’re a dad now, stop talking like a 5yo

 

Jumin: Why?

 

Jumin: He’ll be able to communicate much better with the child if he talks like that, according to you

 

Zen: Let that go already will you, Ara is a smart girl, I should not be lecturing you in how to speak with her

 

Zen: I got the message -.-

 

Zen: Christ

 

Saeran: What does MC say about the pooping?

 

Zen: … How can you ask that so casually?

 

Jumin: Yoosung is a new father, it is normal for him to be nervous about fucking it up. They do not come with startup tutorials

 

Zen: …..

 

Zen: Lololololol

 

Yoosung: Did you just insult me in a way even Zen found funny?

 

Jumin: I was stating facts?

 

Zen: That was actually funny

 

Yoosung: I feel like I should be offended?

 

Yoosung: Urgh, I don’t understand this

 

Saeran: Ignore them.

 

Yoosung: Oh.. Right. No she said it is normal, and that it just looks like more than it is..

 

Saeran: Then it probably is, I don’t think you should worry so much

 

Yoosung: But it smells so bad, he gotta be totally rotten inside

 

Saeran: Uhm..

 

Yoosung: Seriously, I’m almost sure something died in there whenever he farts

 

Saeran: … Okay, I can’t do this

 

Saeran: Lmao

 

Zen: How’s Seven doing?

 

Saeran: Hahahaha

 

Yoosung: Hey, don’t just change the subject like that T__T

 

Zen: Jumin wouldn’t tell me, and I wanna know

 

Zen: I think Seven’s mental state is more important than your son’s poop right now

 

Zen: Why do I feel like I’m the only one worrying -.-

 

Jumin: We all worry. Don’t belittle us, just because we don’t express it like you do

 

Yoosung: Yeah, I do worry! It’s just.. there’s not a whole lot we can do

 

Yoosung: Nothing will cheer him up, before he knows Eight’s safe, and he won’t pick up his phone when I call him

 

Saeran: Eight’s not safe. He is most likely going though interrogation torture as we speak. That is not the thing Saeyoung’s depressed about

 

Saeran: He’s scared because it’s been 4 months since we last saw him alive, and we still got nothing

 

Zen: …..

 

Yoosung: ….. Seconded..

 

Jumin: ..

 

Jumin: He is fine.

 

Saeran: Of course he is.

 

Yoosung: I will be really mad if he’s not

 

Zen: I am getting angry right now, even if he is fine, I feel like punching something

 

Saeran: We use our inside voices

 

Jumin: Yes, that’s why the rest of us are avoiding talking about it

 

Zen: Dammit..

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Hey guys

 

707: You know what doesn’t suck?

 

Yoosung: SEVEN!!

 

Zen: Ow.. Hey buddy. You okay there?

 

Jumin: There’s something that doesn’t suck?

 

707: Ya

 

707: My vacuum cleaner

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: He logged on just to say that?

 

Saeran: That was weak, even for him

 

Jumin: I agree. I’ll go check on him

 

Zen: He’s not okay

 

Saeran: Thanks for pointing that out, Einstein, what would we ever do without you

 

Saeran: Thank you, Jumin

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

Zen: No, I mean

 

Zen: I think it’s worse than really bad

 

Zen: He never logs on anymore, and he logs on out of nowhere just to throw a bad joke?

 

Zen: I’m really worried, Saeran

 

Saeran: …..

 

Zen: Saeran, please?

 

Saeran: I’ll let you know if he breaks. Will you please shut up now? (-_-)

 

Zen: Thank you.

 

Yoosung: You know, I really don’t think you should be this hard on Saeran. This is difficult for him too.

 

Zen: I wasn’t being hard on him, I just wanna know what goes on with Seven. That’s what friends do? -.-

 

Yoosung: No, I mean.. Since Saeran has feeling for him too. Jumin is Jumin, it’s no wonder nobody bothers to ask him how he ask

 

Yoosung: But I feel like everybody is forgetting about considering how Saeran must feel

 

Yoosung: And only asks him about Seven

 

Zen: … So it’s serious about Saeran having feelings for him?

 

Zen: I thought that was a joke omg!

 

Saeran. Uhm..

 

Zen: I’m so sorry, I had no idea Saeran!

 

Yoosung: Ya, so maybe you could be just a bit more considerate of him?

 

Zen: Of course, I never intended to hurt him!

 

Saeran: I do not have feelings for Eight, shut the fuck up -.-

 

Zen: If you ever need to talk, just say the word, Sae. I mean it.

 

Yoosung: ^^

 

Saeran: Yoosung, how do you best kill a famous actor during a well crowded party?

 

Yoosung: You don’t do it on the dancefloor, people will notice when they slip in the blood. And then someone calls security and the police

 

Zen: Wtf..?

 

Saeran: Lmao, How.. even? xD

 

Yoosung: I tried out this weird game MC showed me. It’s kinda like that yandere game on a highschool?

 

Yoosung: Except it gives you targets you need to assassinate and it’s during this big party

 

Yoosung: Turns out I’m really bad at killing people ^^

 

Saeran: Figures, you’re too good of a guy

 

Yoosung: Ask MC, she’s really good at it!

 

Saeran: Meh, maybe we should just let him live for now

 

Zen: Gee, thanks.

 

Yoosung: I am curious about what Seven is spending all his time on though?

 

Yoosung: Kinda missing him. Of course I understand, but still. Let him know that please ^^’

 

Saeran: Sure, I will. And I’m not sure. He was messing around with a robot yesterday, but I’m not really sure what he’s been doing today

 

Zen: How can you not be sure, when you’re in the same house?

 

Saeran: It’s my turn to stare at the screens, so

 

Yoosung: I’m impressed you two are still taking turns at that

 

Yoosung: All those all-nighters can’t be healthy for you, especially when neither of you uses your day of rest to actually rest

 

Zen: Finally someone else shows concern, thank god!

 

Saeran: So you suggest that we just go to bed, and don’t take action the second Eight calls for help, cause you know

 

Saeran: That can wait till we’ve had our 6 hours of sleep

Yoosung: No, Just..

 

Yoosung: Remember to make sure you’ll be physically able to go get him and come back safely when he does too ^^

 

Saeran: … Stop being so smart dammit, you’re supposed to be the airhead. You were cute like that.

 

Yoosung: I wonder if my son wants a smart dad, or a cute dad..

 

Zen: Lololol “I got the cutest dad in the world!”

 

Saeran: Lmao, MC got brain enough to think for the both of you, won’t hurt the kid to have at least one cute parent to teach him how to be both brilliant and adorable

 

Yoosung: He’s adorable enough on his own as it is, he’s the tiniest and cutest mini-person ever!

 

Saeran: Lolololol mini-person

 

Zen: Wtf

 

Zen: It’s called a child.. Or a baby, in his case.

 

Saeran: Oh shut up, it proves he’s still more cutesy than smart

 

Zen: He’s right tho

 

Zen: You won’t be doing much Eight-saving if you both abuse yourselves so bad that you die

 

Saeran: I know. But we’re fine, promise.

 

Zen: You better be. And call me if you need anything.

 

Zen: Or if you don’t need anything and just wanna chat

 

Saeran: Yeah.. Thanks, Zen.

 

Yoosung: Same goes here, call at any time ^^

 

Saeran: You people are still too nice for me

 

Yoosung: Get used to it already lol, WE LOVE YOU SAERAN

 

Zen: LOVE US BACK SAERAN

 

Saeran: … What is love?

 

Yoosung: Saeran don’t hurt me ~

 

Zen: Don’t hurt me ~

 

Yoosung: No more ~

 

Saeran: Sorry

 

Saeran: Gotta go, Jumin’s screaming at me for some reason.

 

Yoosung: Come back soon!

 

Zen: Ya, don’t take forever about checking in with us

 

Saeran: Hey, I check in at least once a day, unlike another redheaded moron -.-

 

Yoosung: Don’t call your brother a moron, you two need to get along

 

Zen: Dude, chill on the daddytude..

 

Saeran: ……….

 

Saeran: See ya soon

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

“SAERAN!!”

 

“I AM ON MY WAY, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Jesus..” Saeran growled annoyed as he got up from the chair and left his phone on his brother’s desk. “Yelling at me as if I’m deaf..”

 

“QUICKLY DAMMIT, SAERAN!”

 

“DON’T YOU RUSH ME YOU JACKASS!”

 

“I AM NOT KIDDING, GET YOUR PERFECT LITTLE ASS IN HERE THIS SECOND!” Jumin yelled as if his life depended on it, which did cause Saeran to walk just a bit faster.

 

“STAND STILL MR. TRUSTFUND I’M GEETING IT EVERYWHERE IT SHOULDN’T BE!” It sounded from Seven, Saeran raising a brow as he approached his brother's bedroom

 

“SHUT UP, IDIOT!”

 

As he reached the door, Saeran tilted his head. “…….” He looked towards the floor and the ladder that laid flat on it, before looking back at Jumin who stood with a panicked face, trying his best to keep his balance holding Seven in a firm grip. While Seven looked rather unbothered as he rested his unconcerned butt on the older’s shoulder, painting the ceiling around the base of his lamp, while only holding himself up with a harness that were attached to a hook. Which usually was used for a model spaceship, that right now were put safely away on his sports-car bed. “What the hell are you two retards doing..?”

 

“I am enjoying the view of your brother’s ass. Now, if you could please get that damn ladder and help me, before I drop him and we break our necks!”

 

“Oh my, how dramatic.” Saeran rolled his eyes as he entered the room. “Why are you trying to kill Jumin, Saeyoung?” He asked, just as unbothered as his brother, as he picked the ladder up from the floor and unfolded it so it would stand on its own.

 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just minding my own business painting my ceiling, and then out of nowhere, Jumin took the ladder away and I found my ass like this?” Seven hummed concentrated, as he just keep painting the ceiling without a care in the world around him. “I think he must really love my ass, if he’s that desperate to be so damn close to it.”

 

“Trust me, your ass has never been THIS unattractive before..” Jumin protested with a deep bark.

 

“Then why you make such silly efforts to get so close to it? You make less sense than I do.”

 

“… Aha, alright, Jumin. Hold him up a bit more so I can push this under his feet.” Saeran sighed. Struggling a bit with doing as requested, Jumin still managed after a couple of tries, and the careless Seven was once again safely placed on the ladder. “So what really happened?”

 

“I got in to check on him, he leaned too much to the side, the ladder fell and I caught his dumb ass before the ceiling would break under his ridiculous weight.” Jumin mumbled irritated, as he stepped back, rubbing the shoulder that were now free of the weight of Seven. “It’s impressive how much of a difference there is on the weight of the two of you..”

 

“You calling me fat old man?” Seven said, simply painting like nothing even happened. “Make yourself useful and grab the dark blue paint, or leave this room and stop bothering me. I don’t have time to play with you.”

 

“What?” Jumin growled at this. “Next time you’re about to get yourself killed, don’t think I’ll be the one to save you.”

 

“Yeah, you will..” Saeran sighed over the two, as he looked up at his brother. “Care to explain what you’re doing?”

 

“I am getting everything ready, of course.” Seven replied, pointing towards the can of the requested pain. “Get it, or get out.”

 

“Christ, asking nicely won’t harm you.” Saeran hissed while getting the paint, and held it up to him. “Ready for what exactly? You re-painted your room not even a year ago, and I thought you were done with the whole.. Star-sky theme thing. Also, the sky you had when we just moved in were a lot better looking than this. This just looks like you threw paint-balloons randomly everywhere. At least decide on a color scheme and stick to it.. And what’s with the carpet, looks like a bad ball of cheese..”

 

“This isn’t just a sky, and I am not gonna attach glowing stars on it either.”

 

“Looks kinda weird for a sky too.. Then what is it?”

 

“I’ll show you, just.. Hold on.. I’m almost done correcting this..” He dipped the brush in the paint again, and then did the final touch on the spot he was working on. “.. Alright. Jumin, turn the lights off.”

 

The black-haired frowned at the demand, but went across the room to do as told. Neither him, nor Saeran expected the sight that met them, as soon as Jumin hit the switch and the room went completely dark around them. Well.. Not completely dark. Suddenly the bad ball of cheese, Saeran had claimed the floor to be, lit up like a soft shining moon, while the thousands of thousands tiny little stars and planets shined brightly up all over the ceiling. Seven had always been creative, very creative. Most of the time he didn’t really give his full 100% in his projects though, but both Saeran and Jumin could tell he had this time. “It’s.. Beautiful. But uhm.. I’m guessing you made this for Eight?” Saeran questioned with a low voice, as if it would destroy the peaceful atmosphere the room gave off, if he talked normally.

 

“I did.. Yeah, I guess. So.. It’s good?”

 

“As Saeran just said, it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it, and I’ve seen you create plenty artistic things.. But this is.. You made a whole galaxy.. And it looks Creepily real.” Jumin noted, just as silently.

 

“Wouldn’t he appreciate it more if you made everything plain purple though?” Saeran wondered.

 

“Hn.. Maybe. No. Yes, no, yup, definitely not, could be-”

 

“Saeyoung-“

 

“I promised I’d take him to the moon. And let him see the world.. Without other people around…” Seven then mumbled, which caused them all to look up towards the blue-shining planet that clearly resembled Earth.

 

“.. Oh.” It sounded from both Jumin and Saeran.

 

“Yeah. So.. No offense, but this is also the last time the two of you will ever see this room like this. That’s why I made it all with dyes and paint. You can see plastic stars and stuff.. But like this, every time the light is on, all of this disappears. Looks ugly in the light, but-”

 

“We get it.” Jumin cut him off. “There’s no need to explain yourself. Just one thing puzzles me though.”

 

Rolling his eyes, even if none of the other two would be able to tell, Saeran sighed a  bit as he simple gave up. “You’re in a room that might as well belong to a 4 year old, but does actually belong to a.. Well, two adults soon. And you’re only puzzled by one thing?”

 

“Yes. How does the car-bed fit in into this.. space-theme? Shouldn’t it be like a spaceship instead?”

 

“You  need to go home, you’ve clearly spend too much time with my idiot brother..”

 

“I’m just saying?”

 

“That’s not a bad idea at all, Jumin. You’re getting more creative, hahahaha, I like it.” Seven nodded in a grin. “But nah.. I think Miyung will like waking up in this bed a lot more.”

 

“Oh right.. The smell thing.”

 

“Bingo.”

 

Saeran shrugged. “It’s beyond me how he can stand your smell, you stink most of the time. Especially when you’ve been working for days in a row.”

 

“It’s pheromones. Luciel smells like good mate to Eight.” Jumin said, throwing a hand in the air.

 

“Ew, don’t say stuff like that. Eight’s not an animal.”

 

“All humans are animals. Some people are in deeper touch with their animalistic side than ohers. Miyung’s been living on his own forever, so he’s.. Very dependent on his instincts.” Seven mumbled as he thoughtfully went to turn the light back on, already considering how he could make the home even more Bunny-friendly. “Finding the perfect mate is one of the most important and basic instincts we have.”

 

“Yes, in reproducing. Except neither of you are female, so there won’t be any reproducing. Your natural instincts made a mistake on the mate-thing if you ask me. Not that it is a bad thing, I’m just saying.”

 

“Reproducing, huh..? We can always build an android. Or make a virtual baby, it doesn’t matter to me. That actually sounds like fun, I wonder if Miyung would like making something together like that-”

 

“When will I ever learn to keep my damn mouth shut..”

 

“- I bet we would make a really beautiful android baby.. I should probably study that though, so far the only robots I’ve made has looked like animals. I wonder how much I could make one look like a human. Or act like one-“

 

“There he goes..” Jumin nodded slowly to his redheaded kitten.

 

“-Best thing is, if we make it a girl, I won’t ever have to worry about her growing up and find a boyfriend, since she’ll stay the same age forever-“ Seven simply continued, rambling to himself and no one.

 

While Saeran rubbed his face in his hands. “God. Why, why me.. I don’t know how to deal with this.”

 

“-Well.. We could make it gender-neutral, but that might end up being confusing.. Hnnnh.. Or what if we-” Seven tilted his head as he left the room, sharing his train of thoughts to the air.

 

“… Alright, I am going back to my post. Don’t ever take your eyes off of him, Jumin. I’m serious. I don’t trust him when his brain is like that.”

 

The older chuckled, seemingly more amused than worried about an android filled future. “Well, you started that one yourself, kitten. I told you to stop saying things that could end up giving him ideas.”

 

“Yeah.. Well, at least he’s keeping himself busy. Dealing with his disasters are way better than dealing with him crying in a corner. Just.. Make sure he doesn’t end up burning the house down or worse.”

 

“Should I get myself a Taser?”

 

“Maybe, it did seem to work for Vanderwood. It would have been useful last month, then we might just have avoided the kitchen disaster that costed us our microwave.”

 

“What was he trying to do anyway?”

 

“No idea.. But we’ve run out of walls to paint. I honestly don’t think this house this ever had that much purple in it before..”

 

“He is nesting.”

 

“… He is what now?” Saeran frowned.

 

“Nesting. Building the perfect nest for his mate. I saw a show on the television some time ago, and apparently there’s this bird species, where the males builds the nest. And they are quite picky about it. And then the female inspects it, and if she likes it, she’ll settle in with him. If she doesn’t, she walks away and finds a different mate. It was indeed really fascinating.” The older shrugged with a smirk on his face.

 

“… Yeah, no, no way. Stop comparing them to animals, okay? Don’t turn my brother into some bird, enough is enough, I can’t.. Good god!” Saeran groaned loudly, as he too left to room to return to the computer. “A fucking bird!”

 

“They say bird is the word, yes? I believe Luciel informed me about this.”

 

“OH MY GOD JUST SHADDAPH!” Saeran whined frustrated, already out of Jumin’s sight, plenty sure that the older was enjoying himself. But frustrating as he was, Saeran were grateful that the older managed to bring them all even the smallest amount of relaxed air. It wasn’t a secret that the tension in the house, made the air feel thick enough to cut through it with a knife. The house felt strange, if he had to be honest. It wasn’t their place anymore, not really. Not because Seven had painted every single wall in the entire house purple, it wasn’t because of his efforts to make it Eight-friendly at all. All the purple didn’t bother him, it was just a house after all. No, the house had seemed strange ever since returned to it. It had been just as they had left it. Still, they had been standing outside for almost half an hour, just staring at it, with neither of the twins making any actual move to walk inside. And Jumin doing the same, but he had probably had different thoughts in his head, than the ones the twins had. Not that it mattered. And that strange feeling, just refused to disappear, no matter how hard any of them tried to reason it away. Saeran attempted to convince himself that the thought in general was nothing but nonsense, as Eight hadn’t even ever been near their house. Seven tried telling himself, it was only because he knew Eight weren’t watching him as he went through his days anymore, and that somehow made everything seem empty and pointless. So all his bunny-love projects, were nothing but his way of keeping the little blonde present and give himself a purpose.

 

Jumin however, didn’t try to reason with anything. He knew the reason as to why it kept seeming like something important was missing, was because something of great value really was. Except, it had nothing to do with the house, but everything to do with the twins. And as much as he hated the state the twins were in, something told him it was important for the both of them to be allowed to feel it. The black-haired had his own way of handling the anxiety, in the form of making sure the twins took care of themselves, lots of wine and taking care of the work he could do, even if that meant holding the meetings through the phone instead of in person, as he usually did. He hadn’t followed the twins for their sake. Well.. Yes, alright, he had on some level. But he knew very well that they were more than capable to care for themselves in situations of this sort, so it had mainly been for his own sake. Just the thought of being alone in the penthouse, after having it house so many people and with the worry for Eight constantly knocking him in the back his head, drove him insane enough to know that he wouldn’t have done much good even if he had stayed home to do his job. To Jaehee’s relief, he had chosen to let Elizabeth the 3rd in Yoosung’s care instead, which had proven to not have been the worst idea at all. She seemed to be well pleased with her caretakers, and he admitted to enjoy the pictures of her and his new little nephew quite a lot. He could have brought her along, as Seven was more busy with his Eight-obsession than he was thinking of harassing Elizabeth the 3rd. But it hadn’t taken the older long to conclude their moods were something all too depressive for her to handle, so it was better for her to stay with someone less affected by the whole situation.

And he came to that conclusion once again, as he stood in Seven’s robo-workshop and watched the redhead messing with a little creation that unmistakably resembled a bunny. It wasn’t large, but rather small, even for a bunny. Most of the body was white, except for the top of its head which had a pale yellow color that reached down between its shoulder blades. While two big deep blue almond shaped eyes, had it impossible for him to look away, and in a strange way made him wanna walk right over there to pick it up and.. Do what exactly? Hug it? .. Carry it around? Or just stand there with a robo-bunny in his hands like a complete idiot, cause hell would most certainly run loose on earth if that thing where to touch the ground? Rubbing a finger against his temple, he sighed soundlessly over his own odd thoughts. “… What the hell are you doing now?” He asked the younger, merely to distract himself.

 

“It’s a Bunny-bunny.”

 

“I am not V, my eyes works perfectly fine. I mean, what is its purpose?”

 

“Ouch, burn on V.”

 

“Yeah well, it’s true. So?”

 

“It is a problem, that my sweetie is in hell. It’s another problem, that my brother is a lying jerk, and it is also a problem that the purple in the living room looks more pink than purple. Not to forget about the problem about my last car design, which I had to trash.” Seven listed, almost as if he was singing a song. “And by god, the biggest problem is that I can’t get this stupid robot to work properly. I have clearly entered a state of a young Yoosung, so sad. So very, very sad.”

 

“… Excuse me?”

 

“How did God Seven end up with soooo many problems, how?!” The redhead boiled in his frustration, as the robo-bunny flipped backwards for the third time, since he started messing with it. “Goddammit! On what planet does rabbits flip backwards?! STOP FLIPPING BACKWARDS YOU PIECE OF CHEAP SHRIPTS!”

 

“Did you just.. Attempt to say crap and shit at the same time?”

 

Seven blinked quickly, before suddenly throwing himself to the ground on his knees, petting the robot in instant regret, not hearing anything the older said whatsoever. “I didn’t mean that, I swear, I’m horrible! I’m sorry, oh my god, sorrysorrysorry bunny-honey! I’ll fix you, I promise, you’re not cheap shripts at all, my precious baby-bunny, I love you!”

 

“.. Luciel.”

 

Only to earn another backwards flip from the robot, Seven sighed heavily and shook his head. “… Hahahaha, I’m useless. Who am I kidding.. So dumb. Lol..”

 

“Luciel.”

 

“Ah, this is no time for self-pity.. If I can’t fix you, then.. I don’t deserve you, right? And then you’ll stay broken.. So I have to, I have to fix you no matter what!”  
  
“Luciel.”

 

“… What if I just can’t though? Haha, I tend to disappoint all the time. So.. Don’t get mad if I fail. I promise I won’t stop trying!”

 

“For crying out loud, Luciel.”

 

“It’s weird, I’m a genius. I should be able to fix something this simple. A genius should be able to fix something complex too, but I didn’t.. Christ.. I’m sorry. I’m such a failure..”

 

“Luciel.”

 

“Why does everything I touch keep breaking or malfunctioning or.. Why is it I can’t just make it work, just work!” He yelled at the rabbit close to punching the damn thing, as Jumin finally lost his patience with the redheaded nutcase.

 

“LUCIEL!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“That thing is not Miyung.”

 

“… Heh?”

 

“Hands in the air and step away from the robo-bunny. Slowly.”

 

Seven finally turned his head to look at the older, as he took a breath and did as told. “… Sorry. I appear to be losing it, sir.”

 

Jumin gave of a short nod and folded his arms over his chest with a disapproving expression on his face. “You’re not losing it, you’ve lost it.”

 

“Hahah.. Right you are, sir.” The redhead rubbed his neck and shook his head.

 

“Get your head back together. I am not sorry to say, that Miyung would have smacked you, if he saw you like that.”

 

“I could use that..”

 

“I’d offer doing it for him, but I doubt it would help. I can offer a shoulder to lean on though.”

 

“… You, the great Jumin Han, wants to have a feely moment with me?”

 

“Well. You can go and talk to your brother, but he’s not doing too great himself either, so I doubt you’ll do that. You could go to Zen, but he’ll probably go all master of romance on your ass, and you have no use for that. There’s Yoosung, whom I do think you should call, but you’re for some unknown reason ignoring him. MC is a new mother, so you won’t go to her, and you and assistant Kang has never really been that close. There’s V, but I know he somehow pisses you off right now. So dare I say your options are limited.”

 

“….” The redhead chuckled a bit, as he went to the workshop’s desk and sat down on it, grabbing a PhD. Pepper from the mini-fridge. “I don’t talk to you as a last option. I talk to you, when I need adult advice and V gets on my nerves.”

 

The older smirked and went to sit at his side, with a light pat to the younger’s head. “Then talk, and I’ll adult-advice you.”

 

“Very adultish said, sir.”

 

“This thing you’re doing right now isn’t healthy, Luciel. I’m pretty sure you already know that.”

 

“Yup.” Seven nodded, as he opened the can and slurped down half of the can impressively quick. “I’m a mess. But I don’t really care if I seem crazy. 16 weeks, Jumin, and he just took off like that. No goodbye hug, no.. Nothing. Just.. Sleep and then he was gone. I regret falling asleep, I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Jumin sighed, before wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “We’re all counting the minutes.. If not seconds. But you know, he didn’t just take off.”

 

“Yeah.. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I just.. I wish he would have waited. Till I woke up at least.. I didn’t get to tell him.. That..”

 

“That what?”

 

“.. I don’t know, haaah.”

 

“Hm.” He ruffled up in the younger’s red messy hair with a soft smile. “Maybe he took off like that, because he knew it would be easier for the both of you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you think it was easy for him to go?”

 

“… I.. Uh.. Huh. I guess I didn’t really think of that. He seemed pretty okay with it all.” Seven sighed, resting his head on the older’s shoulder. “Not that it’s anything new, Miyung’s always been cool with anything that could potentially harm him. Not that it’s bad.. Makes me worry less, that he weren’t scared. But it still bugs me..”

 

“You wanted him to show you how scared he was, and that he actually needed you to stay brave?”

 

“I suppose. I mean.. I love how strong he is, it’s one of the main reasons why being with him is so easy. I think.. But.. I don’t know. He left all ready to face anything like that, and now I’m just sitting here unable to do anything about it if he’s in trouble. All I can do is sit here and wait for him to pull through, and.. I can only guess about how he is. And wait.. I hate waiting.”

 

“.. How do you think he is then?”

 

“You really want to hear my thoughts on that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“.. Alright. I think.. Our plan A failed. We would have him home by now if it didn’t. Vanderwood would have contacted us a long time ago, if they weren’t in trouble. But since there’s nothing from them yet.. I think it’s safe to assume something went wrong.”

 

“.. Then what’s plan B?”

 

“There is no plan B.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Uhm.. Dead serious. No plan B’s or C’s or D’s or-”

 

“Luciel!”

 

Emptying his can of its content, Seven removed his glasses and rubbed his nose bridge, waving a hand at the older. “All we can do is wait and hope they get a second shot somehow..”

 

“How do you know they aren’t dead already?” The older demanded to know with a blank expression.

 

“…” Seven turned his head and studied the older for a couple of seconds. “Vanderwood doesn’t look like much, but he’s a good agent. A little retirement doesn’t change that. He has contacts within the agency, so he would make sure I’d know somehow, if something like that had happened.” He offered the older a short, though forced smile.

 

Nodding slowly, Jumin thought about it for a couple of minutes. “They’re death isn’t what worries you, is it.”

 

Seven shook his head, not sure whether to laugh or cry about that comment. “Death is not an enemy. There are.. Worse things than death. Cases where death is the kindest thing you can meet, even if you don’t want to die.. He was still only recovering when he left us. He is not weak, but he wasn’t at his strongest, so..”

 

“You think his limit is a lot shorter than normally?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He’s a stubborn boy, Luciel.”  
  
“Yeah.. I’m just not so sure, that I did enough to boost that stubbornness.” Both of their heads turned towards the robo-bunny, as it again made a backwards flip, causing the redhead to instantly jump towards it with a screwdriver. “Alright, that’s it, gotta snatch that head of yours for a second, baby.. I think I know what might be wrong with you now, so just hang in there for a few.. Hm..”

 

“.. Planning on going into the toy-business?”

 

“It’s not a toy. It’s a Bunny-bunny.”

 

“Thought as much, but you aren’t answering my question as to what is so special about it?”

 

“Seriously? I didn’t even try to disguise what this little treasure is.. Hear that Honey-bunny? The old man might not be blind, but he appears to be needing glasses. Maybe he can borrow Jaehee’s, since she don’t need ‘em.” Seven hummed in a sugary voice to the robo-bunny’s head, before turning it upside down to look properly at the insides of it. “Oh my.. I’m dangerously close to experiencing a hard-on, that’s how pretty you look inside.. Oh! Ohoh! There it is, I see it now!” He sang happily, as he started to fix the discovered mistake. “Can’t believe I didn’t see that earlier.. Just gotta fix-nhhh..”

 

“She does need them, they are her defense against my father.. And I will pretend like I did not hear the hard-on comment.”

 

“She’d never end up with your dad, you know.. When it comes to relationship, I think Jaehee is a lot smarter than that. You should trust her more, it’s not like she has given you any reason not to.”

 

“I don’t recall asking you, how you feel about my demands to her looks when we’re at work. Let’s go back to talk about your robo-bunny.”

 

“Honey-bunny or Bunny-bunny.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Fine, subject-dodger. I programmed it to bug me when I doubt myself, hahah.. It’s stupid, I know.. I don’t have Miyung’s voice recorded anywhere, so I can’t finish it anyways..”

 

Raising a brow the older tilted his head. “That’s explains why it jumps, when you shit-talk yourself.. You really miss his nagging, huh?”

 

“On that specific subject.. I do. When we met, I just wanted to be good enough to get him out of there. But then I met him for real and.. Since then, the only thing I’m concerned about is if I’m actually any good for him in general. So far I haven’t really brought him anything but trouble, lol. No matter how much I’d want to give him a happy peaceful life.. I’m sort of beginning to think that’s another mission impossible. And it pisses me off.”

 

“Jesus, not that again.” The older sighed, again folding his arms over his chest, as he watched the younger mess with the robot’s head. “He’s probably committed crimes worse than you want to believe, Luciel. He’s no angel, you’ve said that plenty times yourself. He attracts the same amount of trouble as you do, I’m sure, and he can handle it. I think you’re okay, no matter what you’ll make him put up with in the future, and I’d be bracing myself for the future trouble his gonna bring, if I were you.”

 

“Woah, such faith Mr. trust fund has in the poor hackers.”

 

“I’m not wrong. Also.. I think you’d end up very bored, if you were to have a normal.. happy and peaceful life, was it?” Jumin shook his head with a short smile. “You miss it. Not the bad stuff, obviously, but you miss the excitement. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“… Yeah, I know.”

 

“Then stop thinking you’re aren’t good for Miyung. You make each other happy, and he clearly loves you, trouble-maker and everything. So what if it isn’t going to be peaceful, as long as you’re both happy.” The older declared as if it was the most logical thing in the world. “And I feel very strange talking like this, by the way.”

 

 Seven chuckled a bit, as he finished fixing the smaller mistake and started reattaching the bunny-head onto the body again. “Yeah well, it is very unlike you to be this vocal about emotional stuff. I’m actually really impressed.”

 

“You’re not all that vocal about that yourself.” Jumin shrugged. “Your brother has taught me the importance of letting some of your inner thoughts out every now and then.”

 

“Lol wut? Saeran is the most silent person on the entire planet with that.”

 

“Let’s go with that and pretend like I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Alright, Bunny-bunny Honey-bunny.. Let’s let daddy Jumin over there have his way, and show him that I can actually fix stuff too, ‘kay? Make me proud now, please lord, just let me fix something.. ” Seven nodded slowly as he tightened the last screw and placed the screwdriver at his side on the floor. Staring expectantly at the bunny, he scratched his head and sighed. “The greatest mass-destruction weapon got presented to the world the day I was born, and there’s no way I could ever deserve someone as beautiful as Miyung.” He then said.

 

Jumin simply watched curiously, as the redhead’s self-criticizing words activated the robot once more, and it started to jump around Seven, to finally start bumping it’s head against his leg. Seven’s eyes widened as he finally had managed to solve the problem and clapped his hands excitedly. “OOOOH LOOK AT HIM GO! Hahaha, so cute! I did it! I FIXED HIM, HAHA! That’s my baby, good job!”

 

“.. Luciel. That thing is still not Miyung.”

 

“Why do you keep saying that? I’m already aware of what Bunny-bunny is and isn’t.”

 

“Because it resembles him a lot, you made it to nag you when you trash yourself, and it seems too important to you to fix it. And.. I wanna hug it. For some really creepy reason.”

 

At this, Seven turned his head and looked back at the older with a frown. “.. I did not make it to replace Miyung. I just made it cause I miss him, and that’s all there is to it. As I said, I can’t even finish it without him.” He then tilted his head in a smirk. “You must miss him really badly too, if you wanna give Bunny-bunny here a squish. It’s alright Jumin, I can share it.”

 

“No need, thank you. Jesus.. Then why was it so important?”

 

“.. I know can fix him, if I break him. But.. I don’t know if I’m good enough to fix him, if they do. I know it doesn’t make sense, just leave it alone, please.” Seven mumbled in a chuckle, as he deactivated the robot again, and went to place it on the shelf neatly amongst the rest of his growing robot-collection. “I just really hate not knowing what’s going on with him. Preparing myself for when I have him back, makes me feel like I’m not wasting time with nothing. And he might be in a really bad shape, so.. Preparing myself for that too.”

 

“They won’t break him.” Jumin rejected those words without much thought about it at all.

 

“You sound very sure of that, for someone who doesn’t know what that old bastard does to people. Physical and mental torture will break anyone in a matter of time. Look what happened to Saeran.. They used me as a weapon against him, it’s reasonable to think that psycho is doing the same to Miyung.”

 

“Saeran was a different case, Luciel. He didn’t know what they were doing, Eight does. Without the drugs, he won’t be so easily mindfucked with. And there’s no way he’d ever fall for any crap they’d try to pull on him about you.”

 

“Mh-hm.. Exactly. With that in mind, imagine what they’re doing to him, possibly as we speak.”

 

“No thanks, I’d just go insane with worry.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding, ding, diiiing. And the great Jumin Han wins the right to pick his prize himself, cause the amazing God Seven is too sad to think of something on his own right now.”

 

“…. Oh. I see. That’s how it is..” Jumin sighed, as he finally managed to understand what the redhead was going on about. “Hm..”

 

Seven nodded slowly. “So.. What’s your adult-advice for me, sir. What should I do?”

 

“Right.” Jumin shrugged with a blank face, as he got up and walked towards the door. “You should call Yoosung. I’m going to make dinner.”

 

“Wah.. That’s it?” Seven frowned as he looked back at the older. “That’s all you got, call Yoosung?”

 

“He’s your friend, and he’s worried about you. He also just became a father, and you haven’t talked to him since MC gave birth. He needs you, just as much as you need him. And it’s about time that you quit that childish selfish pity-party you got going on, and show why it is you’re the defender of justice. I believe Kitten the 2nd would say something along those lines.” The older simply stated, as he stopped in the door to look at the redhead. “Not to mention Saeran. I wonder.. What Eight would do, if he found out that you’re neglecting them because of this.. So curious.”

 

“………..” The redhead’s jaw-dropping silence only made the older smirk as he chuckling left the workshop to go prepare the dinner.

 

After recovering from the older’s remarks, the redhead finally dragged his ass back into the app’s chatroom, hoping his blonde friend were still online. Calling him was probably a better idea, but he just didn’t feel like using his voice to express himself more than he already had. Besides, if they talked through the chat, it would make the rest of the members able to see it as well, and hopefully worry less if he proved he was getting his head back.

 

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Yoosung?

 

707: Hello?

 

707: No? T_T

 

707: YOOSUNG

 

707: HEEEEEELLLLLLOOO

 

707: Space station to Yoosung, do you hear me Yoosung? Over!

 

707: Space station to Yoosung, come in Yoosung! Over!

 

Yoosung: Yoosung to space station, I hear you loud and clear, over!

 

707: You’re still here!

 

707: Good!

 

Yoosung: Yeah, was just heating up a bottle ^^

 

Yoosung: Thought about leaving since I was alone here, but now I’m happy I didn’t!

 

707: Oh, oh, me too!

 

707: You see

 

707: I uhm..

 

707: I’m sorry sorry 300xsorry!

 

707: God Seven very sowwy T_T

 

707: I’m the worst friend ever!

 

Yoosung: Calm down, Seven. I understand ^^

 

Yoosung: But..

 

Yoosung: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH DON’T EVER IGNORE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN WHEN I WORRY SO MUCH YOU ASSHOLE

 

707: Oh no, I made baby Yoosung all worried and lonely, I really am a horrible pile of trash omg T_T

 

707: FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS CUTIE YOOSUNG!!!

 

Yoosung: You are forgiven ^^

 

707: …That was easy

 

Yoosung: You are still an asshole

 

707: NO!

 

707: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that xD

 

707: It’s just

 

 707: Usually you make me beg more than that o.o

 

Yoosung: Jumin said you looked guilty enough, so I don’t wanna punish you further ^^

 

707: Hey, don’t gang up on me with him;;;;

 

Yoosung: I also won’t tell Eight, if you promise to take care of Saeran ^^

 

707: Omg

 

707: Ya’ll need to stop ganging up on me yo

 

Yoosung: Don’t talk like some rapper or whatever.

 

707: Lolololol you be a rapper

 

Yoosung: I’m not gangster enough to be a rapper

 

707: ……………

 

707: Lmao, not gangster enough to be a rapper..

 

707: ……

 

707: Still adorable as ever you are! ~

 

Yoosung: SEVEN!

 

707: YES?!

 

Yoosung: I know you’re having a hard time, but you’re not the only one who’s scared, and Saeran really depends on you

 

Yoosung: Think about how he must feel seeing you all scattered like this

 

707: x_x

 

707: I do think about that..

 

707: But he’s not alone anymore, even if I’m not there

 

707: He got all you guys supporting him and that makes me really happy

 

707: Thank you for caring so much for him

 

707: Really means everything to me

 

Yoosung: We’re not you, so shut the fucks up ^^

 

Yoosung: Also, I wouldn’t have to worry this much, if you would depend a little more on him too

 

707: What do you mean? o.o

 

Yoosung: You’re brothers, Seven. So be there for each other when things are difficult

 

Yoosung: He doesn’t need you to be strong for him, he just needs you close. If you can’t stand up, then at least sit down with him ^^

 

707: Omg

 

707: Wtf happened to you? o.o

 

Yoosung: I know, that sounded like really smart, right? xD

 

707: Totally did!

 

707:  I just don’t know if marrying MC or becoming a dad did that xD

 

707: My baby is all grown up I’m so proud;;;

 

Yoosung: Hush

 

Yoosung: xD

 

Yoosung: Listen, I know ur really worried about Eight, cause we haven’t heard from him for so long

 

707: …. Ya

 

707: That is.. Concerning.

 

707: Uhm..

 

Yoosung: Well don’t

 

707: Wut?

 

707: How can you tell me not to worry?

 

707: what’s with you lol

 

Yoosung: Shoot no!

 

707: I’m so confused right now

 

Yoosung: I didn’t mean it like that >_<

 

707: Didn’t sound like you either xD

 

Yoosung: Yeah, sorry, I was typing for a second there and bottle-feeding at the same time

 

Yoosung: I’m so scared I’ll end up drowning him T_T

 

Yoosung: But it’s all good now <3

 

707: You should relax and put down the phone, you airhead

 

707: It is very important to have an eye-contact with the infant during feeding time

 

Yoosung: O--- M… God

 

707: What did you do now?

 

Yoosung: Nothing, but I never knew you knew anything about babies :O

 

707: I know the basic stuff xD

 

Yoosung: Ur so smart, sometimes I hate you a little

 

707: I hate you a little too when you don’t accept my rejections

 

Yoosung: That’s why we’re best friends <3

 

707: Because of the hate? xD

 

Yoosung: No, because we love each other stupidly even through the hate <3

 

707: Okay, I’m serious, Wth is wrong with you?

 

707: I am starting to get really worried here

 

707: What did you do with my Yoosung?!

 

707: You imposer!

 

Yoosung: Becoming a dad tot his little angle may or may not have made me a little emotional <3

 

Yoosung: to this*

 

Yoosung: ANYWAYS!

 

707: Dude, put down the phone and focus on ur son xD

 

Yoosung: Hold on a sec

 

707: o.o

 

Yoosung: There we go

 

Yoosung: It’s fine now

 

Yoosung: I’m not using my hands to type anymore, Saeran upgraded our phones with the system you made for V

 

707: That was… nice of him xD

 

Yoosung: We don’t wanna miss anything right now, we’re really worried about you all and Eight too

 

Yoosung: We wanna be able to be here for you guys in case we can help in some way

 

Yoosung: And shut up, stop distracting me, I’m trying to tell you something important!

 

707: I’m sorry? xD

 

Yoosung: Seven

 

Yoosung: Ass

 

707: Alright, I’m sorry

 

707: I get it

 

707: What did you want to tell me?

 

Yoosung: Ur scared

 

707: I think we’ve established that

 

Yoosung: I could be wrong

 

Yoosung: I don’t know Eight as well as you do

 

Yoosung: But I know his top priority has always been to keep you safe

 

707: I don’t see how that gives me any reason to worry less.

 

707: I wanna keep him safe too

 

Yoosung: It doesn’t, but just hear me out

 

707: I’m all ears

 

Yoosung: You know in games, when you play in teams

 

Yoosung: There’s supporters, dps and tanks right?

 

707: This isn’t a game Yoosung

 

Yoosung: I said shut up and hear me out

 

707: Yes daddy;;;

 

Yoosung: I’M A DADDY!!!!

 

707: Lololololololololol

 

Yoosung: Dude, shut up!

 

707: SORRY! xD

 

Yoosung: Eight is your tank

 

707: Wat?

 

707: You game too much boi

 

Yoosung: I don’t, and he is

 

Yoosung: Think about it

 

Yoosung: The tank is always the first one to jump into the fight, to attract the boss. They have the highest defense and can handle the most amount of damage.

 

707: I know how tanks works lol

 

Yoosung: Which means all the dps’s needs to worry about, is hitting the boss the hardest and fastest they can, when the opportunity is there

 

707: I am aware of that too. And?

 

Yoosung: The supporters are there to help the dps do exactly that

 

707: I already know all this lol, still number one in LOLOL

 

Yoosung: Thanks for reminding me of that..

 

707: Just tell me where you’re going with this

 

Yoosung: Eight’s your tank.

 

707: You already said that

 

Yoosung: You’re still a genius, right?

 

707: WAIT

 

707 Oh

 

707: OH OOOOOOOH OMG

 

Yoosung: He believes in you.

 

707: SWEET BABY JESUS YOOSUNG!!!

 

Yoosung: GOD SEVEN

 

Yoosung: The only reason he was able to go there with such a HERO-VIBE, is because his faith in you is that strong

 

Yoosung: So believe in him too, yeah?

 

707: … Jumin told you everything, didn’t he?

 

Yoosung: ^^

 

Yoosung: We’re your supporters. Let us support you.

 

707: I.. Don’t know what to say..

 

Yoosung: You don’t have to say anything

 

Yoosung: I understand why it’s easy to give in to the worry and the fear

 

Yoosung: And it’s alright to be scared, you should be!

 

Yoosung: I’m not saying he’s invincible or anything

 

707: Nah, I get it

 

707: And you’re right

 

707: Yoosung Kim

 

707: Is

 

707: RIGHT

 

707: Lololololol

 

707: I’m so shocked

 

707: I never imagined being guided like that by you lmao

 

Yoosung: Not to mention how cool I just sounded!

 

707: I KNOW

 

707: SOOOO COOL!!

 

707: Did hell finally freeze?

 

707: lololololol

 

Yoosung: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Yoosung: I can be smart and share adult wisdom!

 

Yoosung: IMMA BE THE BEST DAMN DAD IN THE WORLD

 

707: MC told you to say all that, right?

 

Yoosung: OH COME ON!

 

Yoosung: YOU SMELLY DICKFACE

 

707: JOKING JOKING!

 

707: Don’t talk like that in front of ur son lololololol

 

Yoosung: FUCKSHITNO

 

Yoosung: DAMMIT MC IS GONNA SEE THAT LATER!

 

Yoosung: Oh no;;;;

 

Yoosung: I’m so dead lolololol

 

707: Ya, ur toast lmao

 

707: But seriously dude, don’t grow up too much on me;;;

 

Yoosung: I’m only relating to your fears is all

 

707: Wut? How lololololol

 

707: What do you have to deal with that cause such crippling fear?

 

Yoosung: My son ^^

 

707: Heh? He’s scary?

 

707: How much trouble can an infant do?

 

Yoosung: Being alone with him is the scariest thing in the world

 

707: …

 

707: Oh. Haha

 

707: I am officially a terrible friend ^^

 

707: I’m really, really, REALLLY

 

Yoosung: Stop it

 

707: REALLLLLLLLLLY

 

Yoosung: Before I go there to personally spank your ass

 

707: Sorry…

 

707: Please don’t xD

 

Yoosung: I have MC to calm me down, so I’m fine handling our baby on my owm

 

Yoosung: own

 

Yoosung: We want you to come talk to us, Seven

 

707: I don’t wanna be a bother for you guys right now..

 

707: Lololol, you should just focus on being parents

 

Yoosung: We appreciate that you worry for us, but we would like you to shove that BS back up your ass

 

707: Alright, THAT I know came from MC, don’t you deny it

 

Yoosung: It so did xD

 

707: Knew it xD

 

707: Such a demanding lady ~

 

Yoosung: But I mean it too. We got us covered

 

Yoosung: Remember we’re much stronger together

 

Yoosung: You’ve been so busy convincing Eight he didn’t need to go through any of this alone

 

707: I know.. Yeah

 

707: I gotta go.. But thanks guys, you’re the best

 

 707: I mean it

 

707: Seriously

 

707: Thank you

 

Yoosung: Going to talk to Saeran?

 

707: Yup

 

707: Reporting back to MC?

 

Yoosung: Yup

 

Yoosung: She’s at the mall with her mom right now though x_x

 

Yoosung: But call anytime, I’m serious

 

707: Yes sir!  
  
707: Oh, btw ZEN THANK YOU FOR WORRYING SO MUCH BUT IF YOU REALLY WANNA CHEER ME UP THEN GET ME ONE OF THOSE NURSE OUTFITS FROM UR SHOW

 

707: I’D REALLY APPRECIATE THAT, ALONG WITH THAT ANGEL DRESS I KNOW UR STILL HIDING KAY?! THANKS BUDDY

 

Yoosung: …. Alright ^^’

 

Yoosung: Before you go

 

707: Ya?

 

Yoosung: I just remembered MC asked me to ask you if you’re gonna come to the party

 

Yoosung: She said she’s sorry she can’t delay it anymore, but it wouldn’t be good to skip this party too

 

Yoosung: You and Saeran weren’t there for the last one either and we could really use all the help we can get

 

Yoosung: She changed the last one because she didn’t think it was right to celebrate our anniversary without you guys and she’s worked so hard to make this one even greater

 

Yoosung: I don’t mean to beg or force it on you, it’s just..

 

707: We’ll be there

 

Yoosung: I feel bad for asking this of you

 

707: Don’t. We’ll be there

 

707: But I’m bringing my laptop and I’m out if Eight calls, party or not

 

Yoosung: But.. You’ll come, really?

 

707: Ya

 

707: As long as there’s internet connection it’s fine

 

Yoosung: I’ll tell MC that, thank you Seven

 

707: Don’t thank me lol

 

707: I’m the one thanking, so shut up buttercup <3

 

Yoosung: Just go make up with Saeran ^^’

 

707: Alright, toodles cutie ~

 

Yoosung: Later!

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

 

 

Well. That went a lot easier, than Seven had thought it would. Not that he had expected Yoosung to explode on him or anything, but he had expected.. Something more than that, even if he weren’t exactly sure what. It did however bother him a bit, how he always ended up being the one comforted and smothered in understanding and forgiveness by the gamer, every time he for whatever fucked up reason, turned his back on his friend in times where he should be more conscious of him. It wasn’t the first it had happened, it was an ugly pattern, but maybe that really was why they got along so well. Deciding that he’d better come up with some way to thank Yoosung later, Seven moved towards the living room.

 

The house weren’t exceptionally big. But anyone who knew the twins, wouldn’t doubt they had been the ones to design and build it, with the help of Jumin’s resources of course. After stepping through the front door, if the door would let you that is, a hallway would be the first room to greet you, giving you three options to choose from. To your left, you’d find access to the combined kitchen and dining area. The kitchen area weren’t all that big at all, but it wasn’t to be described as primitive either. In fact, when you looked around, it was more than easy tell what kind of people lived in it. It wasn’t bare and un-personal, or cold for that matter, like Eight’s had been. They had made sure to make it more homey and warm-feeling with pictures on the walls of the people they considered family, not to forget about the ton of pictures of one specific cat, that Seven had stubbornly insisted on scattering in every single room. He had even tried to sneak one into Saeran’s room, which had made the two argue for an entire month before he finally gave up.

What he didn’t know of course, was the fact that Saeran already had a picture of Elizabeth the 3rd in there, hidden away in the drawer by his bed. Naturally, she wasn’t alone on the photo though. It was one of the last photos V had taken before he had lost his vision completely, at a time where the twins had visited Jumin. Jumin had been sitting on the couch with a pile of papers from his work that he was signing, with Elizabeth the 3rd resting lazily on his lap, and an even more knocked out Seven snoring on his shoulder.

If you went straight forward, you’d end up in a corridor. Both the twins had each their bedroom in the very back of that corridor, but before reaching those, two other doors were to be met. The first door to the right would lead you into a reasonable sized bathroom, and a little further down the corridor, the second door on the other side would let you down to the basement, where both Seven’s robot workshop and a storage-room were to be found. And as the last option in the hallway to your right, you’d find the living room. Or, well, only half of the rather large room was arranged as a living room, since a couple of steps would bring you up on the platform that functioned as Seven’s work-space, which was again divided in half. One half having all his equipment for his work with car designing, and the other half filled with his ridiculous collection of computers, screen and other hacker-related equipment. Which were exactly where were Saeran to be found, once again glued to the many screens, simply passing time with random videos on youtube, waiting for the much wanted sign of life from Eight.

 

“SAERAAAAAAAN!!!”

 

“Jesus fucking christ, what now..” The younger Choi-twin hissed as he ripped the headphones off of his head once again.

 

“SAERAN!”

 

“HE’S NOT HOME!”

 

“LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!”

 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying..” Saeran mumbled to himself shrugging, as he refused to move from his spot again. “Keep your voice down, or your pants will be the ones on fire.. While you’re still in them.”

 

“Tch, and when I come all the way here, just to tell you how much I love you.” Seven grinned, as he dumped his ass on the other chair and pushed himself closer to his brother. “Where’s your trust fund kid?”

 

“Making dinner, since I’m not leaving this spot again, and you aren’t allowed anywhere near the kitchen for the next decade.”

 

“Oh, right.. He did say he was going to do that. Has he ever gone this long without having his fancy chefs cook for him before?”

 

“Don’t think so.. But I am not having some servant dancing around in this house, so don’t get any ideas. It’s uncomfortable enough to deal with it at Jumin’s place.”

 

“Aaawrh, but wouldn’t it be nice not having to think about it? Let’s get a maid too!”

 

“Miyung would not appreciate that.”

 

Seven sighed in a smile at this. “You’re a real party pooper, you know that?”

 

“This is a party-free zone as long as I’m the one sitting here.” Saeran shrugged again, before finally looking at his brother. “What did you come here for? It’s your day to rest, so go rest before you collapse.”

 

“I’m here to talk with my brother.. I’m not here to check on the screens, I swear, see?” Seven replied as he turned the chair and his back on the screens. “I’ll crash after dinner, got some messes I need to clean up first. I’ve realized I’ve neglected you a lot lately, and I’m sorry.”

 

Raising a brow, yet with nothing but an unimpressed expression on his face, Saeran planted his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands. “Does this mean you’re brain is working again, or is it just temporary sanity?”

 

“… Wow. Where’s the usual comment of hate?” The older twin blinked baffled and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “What’s going on with everyone today, you’re all acting weird. Am I asleep already and dreaming?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. So which one is it? I’m not gonna waste my time with you, if you’re gonna lose it again.”

 

“Have I ever been 100% sane?”

 

“I suppose that is a good point.”

 

“Haha, yeah.. How are we doing, Sae?”

 

“No news.” Saeran shook his head slowly. “I wouldn’t be sitting here doing nothing, if I had heard anything.”

 

“I.. I wasn’t referring to uhm.. Eight.” Seven considered that for a second, before he shook his head. “Well yes, I was, but not in that way.”

 

Saeran turned his head towards the screens again, as a window popped up. “I know what you meant. I just don’t want to talk about it.” He said, as he confirmed the sudden invite to a game of chess.

 

“… Chess? Really, you’re playing chess?”

 

“It’s a relaxing game, and Jumin and I happen to enjoy sharing this every now then.”

 

“You’re playing this with Jumin?”

 

“Yes. Don’t act so surprised, it’s perfectly normal for people in long distance relationships to find ways to spend time together.”

 

“I am surprised, I never expected you two to be so… Relationshippy..”

 

“That’s not even a word.”

 

“I just made it into one.”

 

“That’s not how it works, you idiot.”

 

“Of course it does, I am God Seven. The high five dab is also an official way of greeting now.”

 

“Please go away, if you’re going to continue talking nonsense.”

 

“You never answered my question.”

 

The younger twin groaned in annoyance, as he made his move on the chess-game. “So the high five dab is a has gone official, huh? In what society?”

 

“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why not?! I’m your brother, and Miyung’s my mate, anything that goes on between you two is without a doubt my business!”

 

“Nothing is going on between Miyung and I, so there’s absolutely nothing to tell. And don’t call him your mate.. I don’t like it.”

 

“Aha, I see. What should I call him then, my boyfriend?”

 

“… No, Miyung didn’t seem fond about that word. And I kinda agree with him. Whatever you two are, it’s definitely something more.. Advanced.. Than that.”

 

“I can’t call him my spouse either, we’re not married.”

 

“Somehow, something tells me he would hate that word too.”

 

“Partner?”

 

“No, that only really describes your work-relationship.”

 

“Lover?”

 

“Too casual as well. That’s what I would be to him, if anything was going on, which there isn’t. But, if there were, that’s what we would be.”

 

“Lol, okay. Well it’s nice to know what you would be to each other, just in case something was going on, which there definitely is.” Seven grunted.

 

“What? Sorry, I suddenly were temporally deaf for a second there.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Significant other?”

 

“No, too.. Shallow.”

 

“Other half?”

 

“That’s how you and I are usually described, so I wouldn’t use that.”

 

“I am running out of words here, Saeran.”

 

“… Fine.” Saeran sighed heavily and leaned back on the chair, as he sent the turn in the chess-game back to the dark-haired in the kitchen. “You’re mates, I surrender. If there’s nothing else, please go get some rest before I do.”

 

“Mh-hm.” Seven smiled weakly, as he grabbed his brother’s chin and turned his head so their eyes would meet. “You look horrible. Talk to me.”

 

Saeran frowned over the insult, before his own lips couldn’t help but form a smile. “You’re not exactly looking all that attractive yourself. There’s nothing to talk about, Saeyoung. Stop pushing something that isn’t there to push.”

 

“There’s plenty things that needs to be pushed. I don’t understand why you’re insisting on denying everything.. Why didn’t you tell him?”

 

“Why are you suddenly asking that?”

 

“Do I really need to summarize all my reasons to why I’d ask something like that?”

 

“… I do not feel comfortable talking about that in our current situation. How about we just focus on getting him home first, hm? One problem at a time.”

 

“.. Alright. I’ll ask once he’s home then.” Seven ruffled up in his brother’s hair with a smile. “Just wish you’d talk to me..”

 

“.. If we get him home. And stop that, don’t treat me like a kid.”

 

“We will.”

 

“Oh, you suddenly sound very sure of that.”

 

“.. I was always sure of that.”

 

“Now who’s the liar..” Saeran shook his head, rolling his eyes, though Seven could tell he was softening up.

 

“Don’t you accuse me of doubting my babe, Saeran Choi. Do not think I won’t print a big smooch on you, cause I will.”

 

“What kind of threat is that..?”

 

“One I’m sure is much more effective, than me threatening to smack you.”

 

Saeran raised a brow with a considering expression. “Hm, well..” But then he just shook his head as he hummed. “I have survived worse things than your smooches, so my words still stands. Liar.”

 

“Oh really?” The older twin said with a wide grin as he leaned closer to his brother with a challenging look. “Are you suuuure?”

 

“Come any closer to me, and I’ll have Jumin wreck every single one of your cars.”

 

And with that, the older redhead bounced back on his seat. “Aaaalright!”

 

“Thought so.” Saeran chuckled, with his eyes still glued to the game of chess. “Your boss called earlier.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Ya. He’s wondering why you haven’t submitted any designs yet.”

 

“… Guess it’s has been a while.”

 

“You’re lucky he gives you such a long leash. He was more worried than mad really.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy.. Maybe a little too nice. For a boss that is. I could send him the ones I made last month, but they’re worthless. I’d actually feel sorry for anyone who would be dumb enough to buy any of them.”

 

“He can always reject them if he agrees with you. If he thinks they won’t sell, then that’s that, and if he does, then so be it.”

 

“Nah, I can’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair to the customers, and I can’t put my name on shit they’re gonna hate.”

 

“It’s not even guaranteed anyone would actually buy them.”

 

“Trust me, someone would. The world is full of naïve idiots. And the defender of justice cannot abuse this, nevarh!”

 

“I am sure all the Yoosung’s of the world are very grateful for your protection of their defenseless asses..”

 

“Oh! I’m so gonna quote you on that one later in the chat!” Seven declared with an impressed laughter. “Rest assured Yoosung’s of the world! God Seven the defender of justice’s got your butts, when it comes to protecting you against crappy cars!”

 

“… Knock yourself out. So you’re talking with him again?”

 

“.. Yeah. It’s… Yeah. I was..”

 

“No need to explain yourself. I.. Feel awkward talking with them too right now.” Saeran mumbled the last bit in a sigh. “It kinda makes me feel bad..”

 

At this the older redhead nodded slowly. “Yeah.. It feels wrong to get close to anything remotely happy, knowing that he could.. Could be..” Seven closed he’s eyes, annoyed that he couldn’t seem to find his words at all. “It’s difficult not to feel guilty about smiling, thinking about that..”

 

Just like his brother, Saeran couldn’t do anything but nod slowly, with a painful knot growing bigger in his chest. “It’s weird.. We didn’t even spend that much time with him, but it still feels.. I mean.. He’s never even been in this house, and it’s been our home for a long time. But.. I don’t know. Never mind, I don’t know what I’m saying.”

 

“… You felt it too?” Seven tilted his head, both surprised, but then again, not really that surprised at all. “When we got back here, you felt it too. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Felt what?”

 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. Please?”

 

Seven looked at him tiredly, and the look in his eyes somehow made Saeran uneasy. It wasn’t like him at all, to beg like that. Not like this at least, and Saeran knew very well why. He knew Seven were sensitive in some ways, maybe even fragile. And Saeran really hated seeing him like that, being so helpless and unsteady on his feet. A part of him wondered if he had been like that too, back when they had been enemies. If he had shown that kind of distress and obvious pain. If he had looked that tired. He knew how sorry Seven had been, as he still once in a while would apologize for everything that had happened, but there had still remained an unexplainable bridge between them. And even though Seven really had tried to reach him, and Saeran truly had forgiven him for the mistakes he hadn’t even been at fault for, neither of them had seemed to be able to take that first step and close that distance. But after a couple of minutes where he didn’t shown any signs of answering the older twin, Saeran weren’t really doubting that he had been exactly the same anymore. So he locked his eyes on the screen yet again, carefully considering his words, as he nodded with and spoke with a low voice. “… They do say, that home is where the heart is. You, me.. Even Jumin. We’re all homeless until that little brat is back where he belongs. Alright? There’s nothing I wouldn’t give just to get a glimpse of how he’s doing.. I miss his oddness. I miss being reprimanded by him, and yes, I do too miss that.. Drug of his.. Everything about being here actually pisses me off. And all because of a stupid fanfuckingtastic dumbass chip.” Saeran hissed the last part out angrily, clearly frustrated over admitting to it. He didn’t look as if he felt forced. But more like it just frustrated him how much more real his feelings seemed, now the he finally got them out in the open.

 

So the older redhead only smiled weakly, resting his head against his brother’s shoulder. “Never knew you had a thing for scents too… But ya, nothing makes you sleep like a damn baby than that smell.”

 

“I’m not surprised by our similarities anymore, just is what it is.. The smell of him really is.. Calming. Assuring? I don’t know..”

 

“I know what you mean. Not to mention how soothing the sound of his breath is, when he sleeps. Really miss hearing that..”

 

“Beats every lullaby I’ve ever heard.. It’s nothing compared to how completely at peace he looks though. That face really fools you to believe, that everything wrong with the world never even existed.” Saeran smiled just as weakly by the memory of it, that were suddenly playing in his head.

 

“I don’t know how I feel about you staring at him sleep. One part of me wants to smack you, the other thinks it’s sweet. That’s very confusing.” Seven noted as he twisted the thought around.

 

 “You know what the best of that was?”

 

“What?”

 

Saeran shrugged. “He only had that face on, when he was using his favorite pillow.”

 

“Heh?”

 

“I am talking about you. How did you not get that?”

 

“I got it.. But why? Just a bit confused by how that would be the best part to you.”

 

“Because you’ve never looked more peaceful in your sleep either, as when he used you as his personal pillow. Happiness is a weird thing. I never really understood the concept of it, but –“

 

“Omg, Saeran, YOU REALLY DO LOVE MEH AFTER ALL!”

 

 “I swear to god, if you make fun of me admitting any of this, I will skin you alive and make a goddamn lamp out of you!“

 

“No jokes, I swear! Just.. Continue, please, I won’t make fun of you. I’m serious, and I won’t tease you about it later either-” Seven quickly shook his head. And he really did mean it, he was just shocked to hear him express himself about it in such a soft manor. It was the first time his brother had ever let him that deeply, and he wasn’t about to do anything that could ruin a breaking point like that between them. “Please..”

 

“.. Alright.” Saeran wet his lips, as his eyes left the chess-game and landed on his brother instead. “.. Watching you like that, made me happy too. The two of you made me feel like everything really was alright.” He thought about for a second and then shrugged. “Or that everything was going to be alright, at least. Not only about this, but also about everything before Miyung.. Sort of. And.. It also made me sort of feel like.. I can be happy too. With Jumin, I mean.. So I really need him to come home too.”

 

“.. Not only because you miss Miyung, but also because.. You don’t feel like you can be happy, when I’m not?” Seven asked lowly, watching his brother as Saeran started shrugging, nodding and shaking his head all at the same time, clearly puzzled by his own feelings. “Saeran..” Seven then said, capturing his twin in a hug that both of them could barely breathe in. “You should have said something sooner. I had no idea you felt like that..”

 

With a silence falling between the twins, a third voice spoke up after a couple of minutes, and Seven turned his head towards it, while Saeran didn’t move a single muscle. Admitting all of that to his brother was embarrassing enough, Saeran really didn’t need anyone looking him in the eyes right this second.

 

“You’re twins, and a package deal. If one isn’t happy, the other can’t be either. It shouldn’t come as any surprise.” It sounded from Jumin, who had silently joined them in the room, as he hadn’t wished to ruin their little moment.

 

“You knew about this?” Seven questioned the older.

 

“Of course. I believe I also just stated how I knew.” Jumin nodded with a calm expression. “Dinner is ready whenever you two are, but take your time.” He then added, before he turned and returned to the kitchen again.

 

“.. I’m amazed, you really test that guy’s patience, brother.” Seven hummed with a gentle pat on his brother’s back, as Saeran was more than busy hiding his face against Seven’s shoulder. “You’re allowed to be happy, even if I’m not, you know.. Your happiness shouldn’t depend on mine. To let me have such an influence on your relationship is.. It makes me feel really shitty, Saeran.”

 

“Oh, shut up. Don’t pretend like you’re not the same.” Saeran sighed, stubbornly fighting the tears that tried forcing their way into his eyes, though he didn’t doubt his brother could hear in his voice no matter what. “You only really started being honest to yourself about Miyung too, after you found out about Jumin..”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.. We suck at relationships.” Seven nodded.

 

“We really do.”

 

“Jumin and Miyung are in for quite the rollercoaster ride.”

 

“Hn.. I’d still consider Jumin the most tested one. At least Miyung is one of our kind.” Saeran mumbled, as he allowed himself to nuzzle closer to his brother’s comfort. “I’m sorry we couldn’t protect him better.. Rika was something, but that boss of yours really is a piece of art.”

 

“You tried your best, that’s what matters.. None of us could have predicted that happening, Miyung knows that too.” Seven couldn’t keep a small smile from forming on his face, as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s form. Their positions on the chairs were really uncomfortable if he had to be honest, but it didn’t matter. It was too much of a rarity for his brother to express that sort of vulnerability, and seek comfort from him like that. “.. I want you to just be happy. Alright? Don’t hold yourself back.”

 

“Saeyo-“

 

“Now you shut up and listen to me young man-“

 

“Stop talking like a dad, it gives me the creeps and-“

 

“Screw you, listen-“

 

“Fuck you too, you-“

 

“I LOVE YOU TOO, BUT NOT GONNA HAPPEN!”

 

“GOOD GOD, YOU’RE SO ANNOYING SHUT UP!”

 

“I AM HAPPY, OKAY?!”

 

“… What?” At this Saeran finally lifted his head and looked at his brother with both teary eyes and a most annoyed expression. “How the hell can you be happy? That’s gotta be your fattest lie of the damn century.”

 

“It isn’t.” Seven simply shook his head, as he dried Saeran’s face with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I know it might sound like it. But I am happy, Saeran.”

 

“Care to explain that?” The younger asked, annoyed over his brother’s words, he pushed his hand away and glared demanding at him. “I can’t believe you’re actually saying that while Miyung is trapped at that place, probably getting tortured, and filled with disgusting lies, and.. Being toyed with, or worse!”

 

“Toyed with? That’s an odd use of words.” Seven tilted his head.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY’RE DOING TO HIM, ALRIGHT, LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

“Calm down, Saeran, and let me explain.”

 

“YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SAYING SOMETHING SO STUPID! GOD!” Saeran hissed back at him, pushing himself away from his brother as he stood up, trying his hardest not to throw a punch at him. “YOU’RE HAPPY! Hahahaha… That’s.. Cold, even for me!”

 

Seven didn’t move one bit, neither did his amazed expression change at all, as he just sat there and stared at his brother who were clearly losing it. And just because of a few simple words. “….” Then he smiled weakly and nodded, mostly out of pride. Saeran really had come a long way, to express himself this strongly about something.. No, someone, that he cared for. “Yeah.. I am happy. Love isn’t a simple thing, Sae.. Sometimes love is hard on people. Sometimes love hurts, even if the ones in love aren’t hurting each other. But just because that love hurts, doesn’t mean it’s an unhappy one.”

 

“…. I don’t get it.”

 

“It’s true that the thought of Miyung being there, and maybe never coming home is killing me, but.. Even if he doesn’t, I.. Am happy I got to call him mine at all. I am happy he invaded our lives, and I am happy about the little time we did get with him.”

 

“Don’t.. Talk about him like he’s already dead, I am warning you, Saeyoung.”

 

“Just listen to me-“ Seven shook him off, as he too stood up with a dead-serious face. “Look around you. Look at all the change that happened, just in that small period of time he was here. Look at yourself. How could I ignore all of that and not be happy?”

 

“……”

 

“It’s about treasuring the good, that he did manage to do.. And all the love he did make me feel. As an agent, you’re in danger of disappearing all the time. And you come to terms with that.. Sort of.” Seven sighed, while rubbing his neck in uncertainty. Talking about his emotions like this was never his strongest feature, but how could expect his brother to open up, if he didn’t do it himself. “I never told you this, but back when I was an agent.. My biggest fear was to become isolated, and then one day disappear to never be remembered by anyone. But I was also afraid to get close to anyone, because I was sure I’d fail them and get them hurt somehow.”

 

“.. Really? You?”

 

“Yes, me, but that’s not important right now.”

 

“But-“

 

“Miyung wants the same thing. To be known, and remembered and.. He has achieved that. He knows me, and I know him.. We’re both carrying each other with all of that, and if anything.. IF anything at all goes wrong, all he’d want is for us to remember him with happiness. He’s doing the same thing.”

 

“How can you be so sure of that, you got no idea what goes through his head right now. He might as well be hating us! I went there, even though he told us plenty of times to stay away, and you dragged his ass away, instead of letting him go with his guts!”

 

“.. Is that what worries you? That he might hate us because of that?”

 

“.. Isn’t that only natural? None of this would have happened if I hadn’t gone there. And they might have gone easier on him, if you had allowed him to go there willingly.”

 

Seven shook his head. “Nope, I refuse to believe that.”

 

“You.. Refuse to?”

 

“Yup. That’s not Miyung. I know you have.. Separation issues. But don’t let those fears make you believe something like that. I won’t have it, Saeran. If those kinds of thoughts creeps into your head, then come to me. It’s not right to think he hates you, just because he can’t tell you otherwise. Understand?”

 

“I.. I think so.. I just-“

 

“No.” Seven once again cut him off and grabbed him by the chin, to force their eyes to meet. “Breathe, and calm down. I’m not your enemy here, so don’t treat me like one.”

 

Saeran fell silent as he stared into his brother’s eyes. That was right, he wasn’t the enemy. Not back then, and not now, so why was it so easy make him into one.. Why was it so easy to blame him for everything, even if none of it even existed, and why was it so damn hard to just admit that Seven was just as fragile as he was. “….”

 

“I.. Haven’t.. Said this enough to you at all. But I need you too, Saeran.. I didn’t come here to create a dumb fight over nothing with you-“ Oh.. True, Seven rarely ever did let him know he needed him. He always seemed so strong and ready to face anything, even if he did lose it at times and became the most scattered puzzle. But he always managed to pull through and re-collect himself on his own. Was that really why.. Why it was so easy to place all the harm on him, and simply forget how he was hurting too. Saeran tilted his head a bit as his brother continued. “I came here because I need… Uhm.. Help? Hahaah.. That was odd to say. Please don’t look for reasons to hate me right now, cause I don’t know how I am supposed to get through this without you. Please?” Seven smiled calmly, though it was clear Saeran’s harsh words had really gotten to him, judging by the tears he didn’t seem to be able to hold back.

 

Saeran just stood there and stared at his brother in pure shock, mostly because he couldn’t believe how he just kicked Seven when he was down already. And he had known just far down he was, which was probably the worst thing about it. He just didn’t understand, how he went from admitting how easy it was to see the love between the two, to suddenly and brutally question his brother about his feelings for the blonde. It pissed him even more off, how it seemed impossible for him to find the right words to say to his brother, even when Seven looked at him like that, literally begging him for mercy. “Please.. Saeran. I’d like to be strong enough to let you break me in any way you need to, if it would make any of this hurt you less, but.. It hurts so bad, and-“

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

“Saeran-“

 

“No! Shut up, I’m sorry okay?! I’m sorry.. God.. Stop crying, just stop it!”

 

“… Wha.. What?”

 

“I said stop it. This is stupid, you shouldn’t be crying because I’m a jackass right now, Jesus!”

 

“But you still look really mad..”

 

Seven, now more confused than ever, let go off his brother with the most miserable look painted on his face than Saeran had ever seen him with. Saeran rubbed his face in his hands and took a couple of second just to breathe before he nodded. “I get it. I’m not mad at you, I’m just.. We’re good, we’re are, I just need to think. So go get dinner, and go rest. Just go.”

 

“.. You sure?”

 

“Yeah. I promise, we can talk later.. But just go for now, please.”

 

Seven studied his brother closely, but then nodded slowly, silently and gave him another hug before he started to make his way to the kitchen, not wishing to push his brother any further than he already had. Even if Saeran had turned defensive on him, this had still been a wall-breaker for the both of them, and he was sure they were stepping in the right direction towards what they once had been. He rubbed his neck, only sharing a short look with Jumin, as he entered the kitchen and grabbed the food that the older had prepared on a plate for him and sat down at the table where he started eating, trapped in his own thoughts. Jumin only left him in order to bring Saeran’s dinner to him, but returned before Seven even noticed he was gone. None of them said a word. Not because they were too depressed. Actually, the air in the house felt just a bit lighter than it had the past months. Enough had just been said and shared for one night. After finishing his dinner, slow and without any real appetite as he had been, he went and took a shower, though it was short and uncaring. And then he went straight back to his room, removed the protecting plastic it had been covered in while he had painted the ceiling. Throwing his clothes on a chair, with just as little care as he had shown his shower, and went to his closet to grab a pair of pajama pants. Half jumping on his way to the switch, he got into the pants and turned the lights off, before he dragged his feet across the room and threw himself on the bed. And started staring up onto the galaxy above him, fishing the white kitten-hoodie Eight had left behind out from its hiding-spot under his pillow. The scent of the blonde grown so faint that it was hard to notice it, but the redhead didn’t care, even the smallest amount was enough for him to see the little hackers eyes perfectly clear, when he closed his own. It wasn’t the same as actually looking those intense blue orbs. It didn’t make him feel the same way at all. It hurt, picturing them. It was agonizing. But he didn’t want to stop, especially not when he was alone like this. It could seem downright ridiculous why he’d do it, if it hurt him that much. But the redhead had the idea, that they were connected that way, as he had convinced himself the little blonde did the same thing too. That the younger would close his eyes from time to time, whenever he was alone and picture the redhead’s staring back at him. If he ever was alone, that was. Seven didn’t know that of course, but.. He hoped so.

 

Two hours went by. Seven couldn’t sleep. He should, he knew he should, but he just couldn’t find the peace to do so at all. Instead, he just laid there and replayed all the memories he had of the blonde in his head. Both the good and the bad, or the sad ones. Until the sound of his door opening caught his attention. His eyes having gotten used to the dark, made it hard for him to spot who the intruder was, even with his glasses still being on. “.. Who-” He didn’t get to finish asking the intruder to identify himself, before the body of his twin had forced itself under the covers and his head demandingly ended up resting on Seven’s shoulder. Seven blinked surprised over the suddenly cuddly-mood his brother appeared to be in, and patted him lightly on his head. “Ay.. Thought I told you this room was off-limits when the lights are off.”

 

“Don’t give one single fuck about that, frankly I am quite offended you even thought about leaving me behind again. Crappy brother you are, so shitty.” Saeran hissed his reply, though his anger contradicted by the way he snuggled closer to the warmth of his brother. “Go die, you big pile of poop.”

 

Seven chuckled lowly and shook his head. “Really, a pile of poop?”

 

“Ya.. If you dare go to the fucking moon without me, then that’s what you are. Big.. Stupid pile of stinking poop. So shut up.”

 

“… Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.. Didn’t even think about it like that. I’m sorry.” Seven smiled bitterly, placing a short, but gentle kiss on the forehead of his brother, not caring whether Saeran then would appreciate the gesture or not. “Thanks for not letting me.”

 

Surprisingly enough, Saeran didn’t even flinch, but seemed to relax even further. “Mh.. That’s right. I got you.”

 

“.. Too tired to take your watch on the com? I can do it if you-“

 

“Jumin’s got it.” Saeran quickly shut him up, puzzled as he felt Seven cuddle with something, as it got in the way of him sneaking an arm around him. “The hell is.. This?”

 

“That’s uhm.. Miyung’s hoodie.. Hold on-” Seven mumbled as he fished the hoodie free from the tangled trap it had been caught in between them, before he pushed the covers down enough to lay the blondes hoodie over his brother as if it were a blanket. “There you go.”

 

Saeran raised a brow, but didn’t object against this gesture either, as the weak scent of the blonde hit his nose, and he buried it into the shirt’s hoodie. “Why would you do that.. Keep it yourself, idiot.”

 

Tiredly, Seven simply shrugged as he got himself comfortable again, wrapping his arms around his brother and the shirt. “This way I can cuddle the both of you. Sort of.. So Jumin’s on guard, huh. You sure that’s okay?”

 

“It’s fine.. I told him to come get me if anything weird happens. He’s smart, he can handle it for one night. So close your eyes, and get some damn sleep already. I got you, Jumin and Vanderwood’s got Miyung.”

 

“.. Understood.” Seven nodded slowly after a second of baffled staring at his brother, who had already closed his eyes, nuzzling closely into both the blonde’s hoodie and Seven.

 

“Goodnight..” Was the only thing Saeran’s whispering answered him with. 

 

With a weak smile of appreciation over the comfort Saeran was trying his best to offer him, Seven hugged him tighter as he closed his eyes as well, and the room fell silent. Finally, calmed down by the other’s presence, both of the brothers were able to fall asleep.

 

 

Hundreds of kilometers away, Vanderwood was sitting in the facility’s lab, with his eyes glued to the screen that were connected to their ‘patient’s’ CCTV. The other researchers and doctors had already left for the night, and he was waiting for the ally that had made it possible for him to go undercover, as they were supposed to meet. They didn’t meet all that often. With the fear of revealing themselves, before they were sure to make it out alive, they kept it to the absolute minimum.

He sighed exhaustedly, watching the empty room on the CCTV, just waiting for the blonde to be returned to his cell, as the boy had been dragged away to a new round of interrogation hours ago. Which he hadn’t been scheduled to overlook. He started tapping his thumb on the desk, as he kept himself decently awake with yet another cup of coffee. How many had he poured down already.. 4 pots? 5? He didn’t even know if the coffee even worked anymore, or if he was simply drinking it to keep himself from exploding of the stress of not knowing what was going on in the interrogation-room. He did know though. Well, no, but he had overlooked more than enough, so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what methods they seemed to fancy using. Even if he hadn’t personally seen it, it would have been more than easy to tell just by looking at the boy’s body. He felt tired every time he looked at it. While the blonde stubbornly kept his facades up, acting like none of it was getting to him no matter what they did, and even pushed his tormentors with provokingly mocking them. Not to mention the fact, that he did not pass up any damn chance he got, to declare his unconditional loyalty to the boss’s nemesis. The only one of the two of them, that seemed to be pushed to their limit, was Vanderwood. Or so it felt to him, most of the time. But he knew the blonde was getting weaker too, even if he weren’t showing it visibly. He had to admit, even though the pregnancy had seemed like the worst possible thing that could have been added to their mountain of problems in the beginning, he was beginning to think it had actually been a mistake on their bosses side instead. Vanderwood weren’t joyful about it at all, neither was Eight, of course they weren’t. Who would have been, being in their shoes. But on the other hand, at least in Vanderwood’s eyes, it seemed like it only made the boy fight harder. That having something physical of the redhead to protect, only cause him to stand even tougher, than Vanderwood had ever seen him do before.

He sat up straight on the chair, as a voice behind him announced the presence of his ally.

 

“You seem tense, doc. Need a rub on those shoulders of yours?” The female hummed as she walked to the desk and placed her ass right on it without much care.

 

“You’re late.” Was Vanderwood’s only annoyed reply, as he turned his head towards the woman.

 

“Why are you always so grumpy? Anyways.” The female agent first asked offended, and then quickly brushed him off. “I’ve thought about you’re proposal, and I am ready with an answer.”

 

“Really.. So, what’s it gonna be?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you can ask ALL/ANY questions that your heart desires for my side fic to this one, just throw them in the comments! I update this fic, once I have enough question for it to be made, so don't be shy! Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8665837/chapters/19866409
> 
> Check on the fics inspired by this one, they're worth your time, and there's a link to those just a little bit above! 
> 
> Smash the kudos button if you liked this fic, and throw me a comment with your thoughts, or just to say hello!
> 
> As I will hurry to write the next chapter, I won't blabber on much longer lololol  
> All I'll say iiiis.. THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR THE DAMNTASTIC SUPPORT I LOVE YOU! I hope you'll have a lovely day! 
> 
> I'll shut up now, loads of kisses to all of you beautiful aliens ~


	21. Somewhere Only We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say a lot, except for 
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!: Some elements in this chapter might be disturbing to some, reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> And also, 
> 
> YES, big chapter, again, sorry for the long wait. I didn't think it would take this long to write, but I want to be good for you guys and so I had some issues with actually feeling satisfied about it T____T
> 
> BUT IT'S HERE!
> 
> And I'll just let you get right to it, I hope you enjoy the read ~

He was so tired. So, so very tired.

He was literally just letting the agents drag his body back to the cell, without any real thoughts in his head, as he was so exhausted from the interrogation that even his brain appeared to be nothing but a blurry or.. Foggy mess. And the fact that another human being was growing inside of him, draining him for every amount of energy he ever managed to gather, didn’t really help his situation at all. Still.. As alien and unnatural the pregnancy was, he still somehow found it difficult to resent his unfortunate situation. But good god, was he hungry.. He was starving, and just the thought of fresh, newly peeled and cut carrots sticks made his stomach grumble loud enough to even make his captors look at him with a what-the-fuck face. He hadn’t experienced any morning sickness. However, he had been experiencing another troublesome issue. The kind of issue he was happy only became a problem when he was left to his own in the cell.

 It was strange. With his memories of this place still becoming clearer, he knew how much he had hated the cell when he was a child. Of all the things there had been to hate and fear about the cell, the cold and the isolation the cell had offered him back then had been the worst. But now it was the only place that allowed him the breath of air, that made it possible for him to hold onto the very anchor, that kept his mind in check. He could feel that air the moment the cells four walls surrounded him again, and his knees hit the cold floor as the agents let go of him and left. He didn’t look up before the sound of the heavy door shut closed. “…” He sighed heavily, before taking a deep breath and rubbed his steadily growing belly . Which was already rather large due to his own ridiculously small size. He had never had an issue with his size before, but he wasn’t so sure he appreciated it anymore. It wasn’t damn-did-you-swallow-Moby-Dick big, but no one would doubt what was going on with the way he was already showing. Which was troublesome enough, at least to the blonde. The thought of having issues moving around and be as large as the building Jumin lived in, scared the living shits out of him.

 “They could at least feed us, huh..” He sighed. Raising a brow over the sensation of the unborn’s kicks, he poked it instead. “Hey. I’m hungry too.. It’s not nice to kick me like that.. I don’t have that much fat to defend myself with, you know.” He tilted his head a bit, before he laid down on the floor, not even bothering to consider moving to the sorry excuse of a bed. “Seven kinda.. Gets grumpy too, when he’s hungry. I honestly don’t understand how he’s not fat.. Between the food Saeran cooks.. And all the chips. So.. Many chips..” He looked towards the ceiling with another sigh. “Saeran’s food.. Even those chips kinda sounds delicious right now.. Hnnh, so hungry..”

 Many things sounded really delicious, in a very unfamiliar way. Not in a scary way, or anything like that. But to someone who had never craved anything but carrots, the recent cravings he had acquired just seem so weird. For one, because of the situation he was in. So weird, that he had troubles understanding how it was even possible for such a tiny thing, as the one growing inside of him, to cause him so much troubles. But the biggest trouble, in Eight’s mind at least, was that he still hadn’t been able to refer to the unborn as a baby, or a child for that matter.

What was that? There was no logical reason to as why he shouldn’t be able to do that whatsoever. Maybe.. Except for the fact that he hadn’t given he’s own consent to the whole thing. One could argue that it was because of his gender, but that wasn’t it. Eight had never cared about gender standards. Not when it came to colors, not when it came to food, work, clothes or anything else. It didn’t bother him one bit that Seven was a man, and it didn’t bother him either that Seven also apparently were the dominant male of the two of them. So far, he had only seen Seven mess around in dresses through the CCTV he had been.. Spying on him through, and he had never actually worn one himself but.. He just didn’t care. He just didn’t care about any of that, If anything, he was actually a little impressed with his body for being able to house and grow something like that, and even more so, that the unborn seemed to be doing more than fine in there. He was impressed that his body was capable of providing the growing fetus with healthy enough an environment, even with the state he was actually in. He was fascinated, actually. And so very curious, every part of his brain was itching to get his hands onto every file the doctors and researchers had made on the progress.

Maybe it was the consent thing.

Or maybe it was the fact that the whole situation around it just seemed so wrong, even if the consent had been there.

Yeah.. That was it, wasn’t it. He didn’t mind carrying it at all, consent or not. Taking a deep breath, he nodded slowly to his own thoughts, as the real reason behind his own conflicts finally started to become clearer. He was scared and unsure, but the little bean wasn’t the problem. His real problem, was that the redhead knew nothing of it. Seven hadn’t given his consent either, and that was terrifying. He felt torn between attaching himself to the bean and acting like it was nothing, when the redhead couldn’t express how he thought or felt of it. It wasn’t that he really doubted that Seven would be excited, as the cheesy dorky being he were. He knew that it was what the redhead had wished for and wanted. And he also knew that something like that wasn’t a thing people could just simply give up on, just to be with someone they loved. The desire to create a family of their own, seemed to drive people to something close to insanity, if they were somehow robbed from that. Eight had never felt this way himself, but he knew this much. And Seven had basically given that up when he decided to form his bonds with the blonde, regardless of the package full of.. Well, the opposite of what seven had originally wished for.

Still, even though Eight were giving him the one thing, he wasn’t supposed to be able to give him.. Truth was, Eight didn’t know a single thing about how the redhead would end up reacting towards it. Or how he would react, if things turned out to be Vanderwood and the unborn being the only ones to make the escape.

Since the recent events had made their noticeable plot twists, the blonde had deemed it necessary for them to have a plan B. Which was, that in case circumstances demanded Eight carrying the bean to term within the agencies walls, Vanderwood would make sure to snatch the newborn and make a run for it, the second the baby left Eight’s body. Vanderwood hadn’t exactly been fond of the idea, when Eight had given him the instructions during a bath. Leaving the blonde behind like that had seemed to upset the older quite a lot. Which Eight did understand. They had grown rather close, after Eight had regained his memories about who Vanderwood had been. He knew the older had been punishing himself enough for the things that had happened in the past, and that those things might even be the reason as to why the older had grown to become so.. Rough, and emotionally uninvolved with everything over the years. So, it didn’t take a genius to see how the thought of abandoning the blonde, doing the same thing all over again, would enrage him. But Vanderwood had been able to see where the blonde was coming from, and had agreed to do his best to make arrangements to help him carry plan B out, if it came to that.

Plan A, was for them to find an opening to somehow getting control of the agency’s entire system, that hadn’t changed and it wouldn’t. Eight weren’t planning on surrendering himself, or sacrifice himself for that matter. Not if there was even the slightest chance for him to go home. Cuddle up between the twins again, enjoy a good bottle of wine with Jumin, and.. Have Zen and Yoosung teach him more dances. Help Jaehee out with her work in the places he could, or maybe even watch those strange chick-flicks with MC, that she had been talking about. He wasn’t really interested in movies at all. Sometimes, back in his own house, he would put one on the TV just to have background noise whenever he wasn’t working. But he had never actually paid attention to them. Yet somehow, the thought of doing that with someone else, actually seemed like something he might enjoy.  He missed all of them, maybe more than he would ever care to admit, but he did. It was a horrible feeling. It probably didn’t matter much anyways. He remembered Saeran had said, that the RFA had an obsession for helping each other out whenever shit hit the fan, but that didn’t mean they actually missed him, the way he missed them.. Right?

 It was frustrating to think about. Closing his eyes he shook his head, as the drowsiness started to make him feel like the whole room was spinning around him. Immediately seeing the loving honey golden eyes before him the second he did. He kept looking at them, just like the older had told him to do. Not asked..

But told, with hidden statements behind his words that the blonde hadn’t caught up on at that time. He understood it now though, and the thought of it was enough to make him feel repellant towards the cold and ungentle atmosphere his cell tried to break him with. The thought of the redhead having felt that deeply for him already back then, seemed even more unrealistic than the pregnancy. But he didn’t question it, or allowed himself to think that he could be putting too deep of a meaning behind the redhead’s odd demand. Knowing the passionate nature Seven were made of, he was probably still putting too little of meaning into everything the redhead had said and done.

Horrible as everything were, scary and ground-shaking as they were, thinking back on things like that kept him comforted. Besides the unborn, the memories they had made, was the only thing of the redhead the blonde had to hold himself onto.

Even that he found strange. Going from a lifestyle where he couldn’t, nor even cared to remember much about anything, to suddenly hold so many memories so dear that he felt like there wasn’t quite enough room in his head for all of them. And at the same time, feeling like they hadn’t made nearly enough memories. He didn’t know what kind of memories he didn’t get to make with them, Seven and the others included. He didn’t know why he felt that way. But just with so many other things, he didn’t care to ask why. Seven had been nothing but kind towards his sometimes.. Strange nature. He had just embraced the weirdness that was Eight, without doubts or any real hesitations, and even made him feel normal just by being the dorky, but ever so intelligent man he was.

 Without even noticing it himself, he suddenly got surprised by the feeling of a single tear rolling from the corner of his closed, down the side of his face, just to end up in his ear. Causing the blonde to make a face as he rubbed his ear and another small kick was to be felt underneath the hand he had rested on the bump. “Yeah, I know.. Don’t get all badass on me in there. I’m not a cry.. er? Cryer.. Whatever, I don’t do crying, so don’t judge me just because of one little moment of weakness. I’m not made of steel..” He reprimanded the unborn as if it was able to understand him. Thinking back on the highly sensitive state he had been in, when the drugs had first started to leave his system, which had resulted in him actually crying over something as little and dumb as a pair of socks, Eight sighed silently. “.. Not usually anyways.” Another kick made the blonde frown. “I said usually, leave me alone..”

A fleeting thought about what kind of face the redhead would have made if he had been there to feel it as well, made the blonde feel very confused once again. That was another thing. He was thinking in ways that just didn’t make sense to him at all. Considering the situation he was in, then how was it he ended up thinking about stuff like that. Why did that even matter.

And why was he thinking so damn much about food. From what he did know about female pregnancies, there were no scientific need for the female to eat more than normally. Not that he was eating his normal amount, but he knew he was given ust the amount of food a human demands for survival.

His body was aching all the time, the many bruises and cuts from the ‘treatment’ he received, made it feel like every part of him was burning. Or eating his nerves up constantly. But at least his brain had grown numb to the pain. The way they worked now was very different, from back when he had been a child. That much he could tell.

The boss appeared to be very firm on his demands of Eight not being _treated_ in places that couldn’t be hidden underneath the thin shirt he wore, or in any way that would potentially endanger the pregnancy. That the boss wouldn’t want to lose his experiment, the blonde could understand. He still didn’t fully believe a part of himself was mixed in the bean as well. How could he, it didn’t make sense, or sounded possible even. But the thing that puzzled him the most, was still the bosses clear obsession with hiding the damage that he himself ordered done to the blonde. He didn’t understand it and he kept feeling like there was something he was missing. But it disgusted him to the bone, and the smell of him was even worse. It made him wanna throw up so bad, that he doubted he’d actually survive it if he didn’t keep it inside.

It was nothing like the redhead’s scent. Oh boy.. How he missed it. No kind of food could ever top the desperation he could feel flood over his entire body, just thinking about it. How was it, he quickly found himself all.. Tickly and.. Titillating, even.. Just by the mere thought of the redhead. It didn’t demand much before his body would feel like it was literally aching and missing not only the presence, but the touches and bites of the older. Just a single fleeting thought, it was all it took. There was nothing he wanted more than just a single moment of getting both drunk and high on that scent. To feel guarded.. Sheltered, at home within those arms, he somehow could still feel around him if he thought hard enough about it. Or to feel how the older would make him feel like something desirable.. No. As something just as addictive and vital, as Eight considered the redhead to be.

Yet another kick from the inside of his big belly, caused the blonde to somewhat.. Not really.. But sort of wake up from the sleep that has started to creep in on him. “Mnh.. I know. I’m sorry, I just.. Really miss him..” He mumbled sleepily, rubbing the belly, hoping it would settle the little one in there down.

Seven’s scent wasn’t the only one a part of him was dying to be close to though. The thought of Saeran’s missing scent too, made something inside of him feel like as if it had become lost as well. Which he found a little odd to begin with. Though, through the last moments they had shared in each other’s company, the blonde could tell something between them had changed, and very suddenly at that as well. But he wasn’t surprised. Just like his brother, Eight knew Saeran was a passionate soul of another world. It wasn’t a lie, that the twins were similar in many ways. The same messy red hair, the same intense, secretive and powerful eyes. And they both had strong beating hearts. Hearts, that were able to play notes of emotions, Eight had never known of before he felt them played loudly in his direction. But they were more than easy to tell apart. Their scents were far from the same and called out to him differently, that wasn’t a mystery to anyone. But it wasn’t the only thing. The song their hearts played for him were different too. Both equally warm and impossible to ignore. But something in Saeran’s song both pulled him closer, and pushed him away at the same time. He couldn’t tell what. But now, without knowing if he ever got to make it home to them, it actually pissed him off that he had let it. Had he known how badly he would end up aching for him as well, he would have made sure to keep him closer to him than he had, whether Saeran would try to resist it or not. That was probably the only regret around the twins he carried around in his head.

Even the strong and somewhat intimidating scent of Jumin made his body tickle in ways he never knew it ever would. At first it had seemed way too overpowering to the blonde’s liking. He didn’t fancy any scent that would overpower the redhead’s in general. But now being without it, he found himself surprised by how annoyed he was by the fact it was gone. Maybe it was because Seven’s scent had helped easing him into getting used to it. That did seem like the most logical explanation. Or maybe it was because his own vulnerable state caused him to instinctively seek for protection, the places he knew wouldn’t hold anything back to provide just that.

Not that Seven didn’t provide more than enough of that, and it wasn’t that he was completely defenseless himself.. Usually. It was all caused by the hormonal thing Vanderwood kept blabbering his ears full about, whenever they had the chance to talk and Eight ended up snapping at him, just to talk about food, the twins, Jumin, anyone from the RFA or even Elizabeth the 3rd with joy seconds after. Hormones wasn’t the only cause of that though. Or.. Well, at least he didn’t think they were. Not that he knew anything about such things, but he had his own reasons as well shifting in his moods as quick as he did. The times where they could speak freely were rare, and the only times the blonde could have something that came close to a normal conversation. The only times where he could speak of Seven and the others, without it being him drowning in the pain it was missing them on his own. The only times where he could forget where he actually was, even if it was for a limited time, and he refused to waste a single moment of those times.

The blonde rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked towards the bed, though quickly deciding his body simply couldn’t even manage to make it that far right now. “We’re fine here.. It’s not like it’s better than the floor anyways..“ He almost whispered, still rubbing the bump soothingly, closing his eyes again. “So… Sleepy.. Hungry..”

 

 

On another end of the camera, that kept the blonde under constant watch, Vanderwood turned his eyes towards the screen on the desk again, as the female agent leaned towards it with a curious expression. Only to find that the little blonde had finally been returned to his cell, and apparently had collapsed on the floor. The quality weren’t the best, and nowhere near as good CTTV-system Seven had developed. However, it was still easy for both of them to tell that the treatment the blonde received, were starting to push the little body beyond its limits. And even Eun, who didn’t even really know Eight at all, except from what she had heard from Vanderwood and read in Eight’s files, felt sick just by the sight that greeted her on the screen. “So that’s the boy, huh?”

 

“… Yeah. He’s.. Well, he’s still in one piece.” Was all Vanderwood could come up with, which wasn’t really a lie.

 

“In one piece? Are we talking physically or mentally, cause I am honestly having a hard time seeing how any of that statement can be true. I mean, I knew the old geezer are quite the psychopathic spawn of Satan, but this is.. He has taken his insanity to a whole ‘nother level, hasn’t he.”

 

“To put it mildly..” Vanderwood agreed, refusing to take his eyes of the screen, as he watched the blonde just lay there on the floor. “Something tells me this is only the top of the iceberg.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“… I’m afraid that the longer we stay here, the worse it’ll get. Looking at Eight, it’s difficult to think this can get any worse, but.. The look the old bastard has on him is really poking to my inner killer’s creativity.”

 

“Huh.. Well, I can’t really say I am surprised about that.” Eun hummed, as she studied the blonde on the screen rather intensely. “I mean, it was the same the last time he was here. You seem a lot more affect-”

 

Vanderwood leaned back on the chair, rubbing his temple as he cut her of more than annoyed. “Can we please keep this business related? You said, you had reached a decision regarding my.. Offer.”

 

“Proposal.”

 

“Offer.”

 

“Whatever, you grumpy old fart.”

 

“Good fucking God, why do I always end up working with these types of people..” He growled, which only resulted in a satisfied chuckle from the female.  
  
“Now, now. Careful with the blood pressure, doc. I have decided to refuse.”

 

“.. Are you insane?”  
  
“Yes, that is why I am an agent. No man would ever be able to handle me in all my glory anyways, so I might as well do something useful with my life.” Eun smiled relaxed and turned her head towards Vanderwood.  “But I do appreciate the gesture. My place is here, and my work is far from done. You might need a favor again someday.”

 

“Well.. I suppose that’s not entirely impossible.” Vanderwood nodded slowly, as he checked his mug for coffee, thinking the whole thing over again. “I didn’t expect you to go with it-” He noted in a short sigh. “You think you’re better off sticking with the infected area. It’s bullshit if you ask me, besides, it’s pure suicide.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Besides, your little squad haven’t exactly found a way to cure the infected area yet, have you?”

 

“No. I.. Actually don’t really know, what they have in mind. They are the worst bunch ever when it comes to sharing. I can tell you that much.”

 

“Meh, that’s nothing new with good agents-”  
  
“Doctors.”

 

“What’s the difference these days? I’ve seen some of our agency’s doctors having more balls than the actual agents before. Anyways, I refuse your proposal, buuuut.. I did manage to do as you requested.”

 

“Oh.. That was.. Quick. I’m impressed.”

 

“Oh my, the great doctor is impressed with my skills. What a lucky girl I am to have senpai notice me!” The female sang cheerfully , as she stole Vanderwood’s mug and drank the last sip of the coffee. “Ew.. It’s cold. Remind me to get you some whiskey instead, I think you need that more than coffee.”

 

“Shut up.. You’re the most annoying woman on the fucking planet, you know that?” Vanderwood scoffed. “I totally have the time to fuck around and get drunk like a moron right now. I take my concern for your safety back, you can die of the damn cancer for all I care.”

 

“Aawrh.. And here I did my finest to find a group of the very best, to help your little squad beat the cancer. They’re all onboard and ready to take action whenever you say the word, all thanks to my impressive skills of persuasion.”

 

“.. You slept with them, didn’t you.”

 

“Hey. I gotta get my meals from somewhere, do I not?”

 

“Yeah, let me correct my earlier statement. You’re the most annoying and disgusting woman on the fucking planet.”

 

“A girl’s gotta eat, doc. When was the last time you had a good meal, hm?” Eun smirked.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Vanderwood simply rejected her, the same second the words had left her mouth, and the female tilted her head.

 

“.. Excuse me?”

 

“I’m not interested in cheap meals. I prefer my meals to have a certain quality.”

 

“Hohoho-oh boi, how will I ever recover from a burn like that. So I take you’ve found yourself a favorite dish, huh?”

 

“None of your business. Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

 

“… It’s not your little buddy from your squad, is it? Cause that’s sick, even for me. He’s like.. 30 years younger than you.”

 

“Why would you even think that?!” Vanderwood exploded on the spot, from the simple suggestion of it, and the female chuckled amused.

 

“Hahaha, this is so much fun! I missed having you around, even if you’re grumpy.”

 

“You, you are a very sick woman!”

 

“Christ, calm down will ya. I was only teasing you. I think your little love-hate relationship with that boy is extremely sweet and non-sexual.”

 

“.. I am somehow starting to miss the retard who sent me here. Congratulations, you’ve managed to make him seem like a pleasant sweetheart.”

 

“Hm? Oh honey.. He is a sweetheart, you just forgot how happy you were to get away from me.”

 

“Uh-huh, I am starting to remember though, so  could you go away now?” Vanderwood once again barked pissed at the woman, who didn’t care much but only gave off a fake look of shock.

 

“Oh dear.. You really care about your little friend, don’t you.” Throwing her arms in the air, she jumped down from the table. “I never thought I’d live to see the day where you’d show real emotions for something other than alcohol!”

 

“… I really don’t understand why I deserve to be surrounded by people like this, all the fucking time.”

 

“Don’t worry, doc. I won’t tell anyone you’re a human, your secret’s safe with me.”

 

“God dammit, woman! SHUT UP! And-“ Interrupted by the sight of the boss entering the blonde’s cell on the monitor, Vanderwood got up on his feet and pushed the female away to take a closer look. “Move your annoying ass, it’s in my way.”

 

“Heh, something wrong?”

 

“He doesn’t pay him visits like that. He’s up to something, I gotta-“ fumbling with the keybord, Vanderwood managed to get the interception services in the boy’s cell activated, so he could hear what was said between them. “Don’t even think of making a sound, if you care remotely about your life.” He warned the female in a mumble, which he hadn’t even needed to. Just like him, she understood the seriousness of the situation. And by the scene that played out in both the speakers and the on the screen, the playfulness natures of hers also disappeared right on the spot.  

 

 

  
The sound of the iron door once again being opened, quickly made the blonde open his oh so heavy eyes, and get his body up as he stood ready to face whoever had decided to disturb his moment of peace. To his disappointment, it was no other than his capturer in all his, to Eight, gross being. To Eight.. The boss was nothing but gross. A bacteria, a disease that consumed everything around it and made it rotten. He hadn’t yet learned to handle the kind of stress and anger he felt whenever he was placed in the same room with him, or even when he heard the boss wished to see him and he needed to ready himself for that. The volume of it scared him. And a part of him made him feel guilty about it too, because those feelings actually fueled him enough to want jump at him and bite that very, very important artery in his stinky neck. To hear him scream in pain and fear for once, and watch him as he would fall onto the cold wet floor, slowly bleeding to death. The blonde tilted his head a bit, as he imagined the look the man would have in his eyes if he did that. It made him feel like he was starting to rot, along with everything else the man had ever touched. He had never considered himself being more bad than good after all, or more good than bad, and he still didn’t. But being so far away from the only good he knew, and so close to something that was so very toxic.. Constantly surrounded by it. Trapped by it. Breathing it.. The more exhausted and weak he got, the more he could feel it stir something up in him, that made him fear and question himself. Wanting to inflict the same damage to the man, as he had been forced through, made him feel like he was nothing better. Placing a threatened hand on his belly in an instinctive attempt to protect it, the blonde stepped back towards the wall behind him as the man came closer.

 

“Good evening, Isolate. I heard you talking to my new experiment earlier. I wouldn’t become attached to that thing, if I were you. It is not yours to keep, only to hold until it is fully developed.” The boss sang cheerfully, by the sight of how well the experiment progressed. Also, a little over the fact the small boy were showing it that much already. Sure the thing inside of the boy were nothing but a new toy of his under construction and it also started to piss him off how protective the boy was of it. But it did give him ideas as to what he could use the boy for, once the new experiment was born and done with.

  
  
The blonde leaned back against the wall. Not willing to let the man see any kind of emotion he might be feeling over such words, he simply kept his eyes on him with his usual empty expression. “I know it is not mine.. But it is not yours either.  It is not a thing, and you do not own it. You don’t own either of us.. It doesn’t matter how much you repeat that, it won’t become a reality.”

 

“Well, well, isn’t that just precious.” The boss chuckled coldly, as he pulled something out of his pocket and started to swing it lazily from side to side. At first, Eight could barely see what it was. Until the weak light in the ceiling made it blink. “It does make me sad that you still seem to be thinking that traitor gives a single shit about you. Recognize this?”

 

“.. My dog-tag.”

 

“That’s right.” The older nodded firmly as he read the engraved text out loud. “808, Isolate.”

 

 “Where did you get that?”

 

“An agent from another department found it.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Well, where you left it of course.”

 

“… You caught Seven..?” The blonde asked carefully. Faking his sudden worry, and amused by the thought that his plan had worked. Even more satisfied, when the boss nodded with a smirk on his face, thinking he had won the upper hand. That he finally found a way to break the blonde.

 

“I have. I also told him about the ever so sweet loyalty you’re putting up for him, and guess what.”

 

“What?”

 

“He does not care. Do you see, my boy?” The older said as he stepped forward and grabbed the blonde’s jaw. “Your suffering is nothing but wasted on him. Pain does make you look even more beautiful. Agony.. Makes you nothing but mesmerizing. But it is nothing to him, you are and were nothing but a fun toy for him at a time where he was bored. But all that can be over now.. You just have to stop fighting me.”

 

Trying to turn his head away, as the older’s face moved closer to his, the blonde froze the second the man placed a fist against his belly. “.. I’ll never stop fighting you. I hate you.. You don’t deserve to breathe. That has nothing to do with him.” He tried, even though it came out rather weak. He was trapped. And he was scared, so scared. He wanted to piss the man off, but in no ways that could make him harm the unborn. “Stop touching me.”

 

And the sight of the new kind of fear, the boss now saw in the blonde, made his twisted smile grow even wider. “I do as I please. And I will do everything it takes to make you understand, who it is you belong to. And who it is you are to please and obey. Fight me on it, and it will cost you..”

 

“You wouldn’t.. If you think you own it and if you need it so badly, then it would be nothing but wasted efforts if.. You did anything to compromise that. So.. You wouldn’t.”

 

“What I wouldn’t do, is coming with empty threats. It’s true that it would be a shame to kill that thing, now we’ve come this far, but you can bet your ass that I would do it. So don’t be stupid enough to test me, understand?”

 

“But you don’t have more of his samples..”

 

“Who the hell told you that?”

 

“No one.. I overheard it. So you can’t risk it.. Get your hands off of me.”

 

“You thought I actually cared? Little Isolate.. Naïve as ever. I don’t care about hat thing.” Grabbing the blonde’s slender throat, he leaned closer to the boy’s ear, pressing his fist harder against the belly. Humming with a voice that sent chills down Eight’s spine, and even though the blonde had nothing but resentment in his voice, his knees felt like they were about to give up on him. “I told you, it’s only half that. traitor’s. It is also yours. Granted with the brain power you two have, I have very high hopes for this experiments. But I got him captured already, so I have no need for it to be his anymore. I still got you, so restarting the project won’t bother me at all. And frankly, it’s pissing me off that something of his is filling you up this much.. It looks so ugly.”

 

“…..” Eight stared at him. He didn’t like the turn of the situation at all, and he had no idea how he was supposed to deal with the new threat. He was sure that telling the man the truth about his dog-tag, wasn’t going to get him in a better mood. But he knew that if he tried to even think about fighting him off, the older still had him cornered in a very dangerous position. “I know you don’t have him captured..”

 

“.. What are you talking about?”

 

“The dog-tag isn’t mine.. That one is a fake.”

 

“You dare accuse me of lying? I thought I told you not to test me.”

 

“I am not testing you.. I know it is a fake, because I threw it away before coming here. I didn’t leave it with him. Also.. Don’t ever try to pull a trick like that off with me again. It won’t work.. And It’s nothing but pathetic.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you’re ta-”

 

 The blonde turned his head towards the man, with nothing but expressionless eyes and a an all too sweet smile on his face as he cut him off. “You are getting desperate to crack me.. You’ve lost the feeling of control because you can’t. And you don’t have any other weapons on me. I have nothing else of value for you to abuse.. It makes you very angry. After all, you did create me-”  Grabbing the man’s large wrists with his hands, he still kept smiling calmly as he felt the hand around his neck tighten. “All your training on me is backfiring at you, I can read you like a fucking book! Crush this baby, and.. I can promise you, It’ll be the last thing you do.”

 

 

 

Vanderwood shook his head at the monitor and the show displayed on it, before he turned to the door and rushed towards it. “This is bad, this is really, really bad.”

 

The female agent weren’t slow to follow him, though she were more calm about the situation than he was. “And what exactly are you planning to do about it? You’re just a doctor, remember? Don’t be an idiot an expose yourself, he can do whatever he wants with a prisoner.”

 

“I don’t know!” Vanderwood looked shortly at the woman before leaving the room and rushing through the corridors. “I also don’t care. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. He’s crossing the fucking line with this.”

 

“He’ll kill you, doctor.. Fox, was it?”

 

“I. Don’t. Give. A. SHIT! You realize how dangerous an abortion actually is now? He’s a guy, his body does not have the hole it needs to force that fetus out! I am not just sit around and let that happen, so back off!”

 

His words didn’t shake the female. Instead she thought about it for a second, before  saying, “So what you’re saying is, this could endanger the experiment and compromise the agency’s interests and investment?”

 

This had Vanderwood pause for just long enough to look at the woman with an angry stare, as he was about to explode on her for even daring to talk about the blonde in that manor. It was bad enough to hear it constantly from every other corner, he didn’t need to hear that kind of talk from their supposed allies as well. But her words dawned on him before he got to do any of that, and he quickly nodded before marching towards the blonde’s cell. “Uh.. Yes, that is precisely what I’m saying.”

 

“I see.” The female said as she followed his steps with a smirk on her face. “That I can work with.”

 

 

 

In the cell, the boss weren’t threatening Eight’s unborn by adding pressure to his swollen stomach anymore. But that threat had only been replaced by a new one, as the man now had the boy pinned down on his back on the bed, and Eight trying his best to protect his belly by kicking as much as he could to get the man off of him. “The more you struggle, the rougher I will have to be! LAY STILL! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!”

 

“No, and no! I am NOT yours to touch, SO GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT FART!” As Eight wanted to stand his ground against the man, he’s confidence in his choice of action quickly started to shake. The situation were getting out of his hands, and he could feel it in the core of his bones, just like he felt his unborn’s intense and constant kicks. Of course, his sad attempt to fight him off were nothing but in vain. His body were completely drained due to the lack of both food and sleep, as most of it went straight to his unborn. It didn’t even take him more than a few minutes, before he was so exhausted that his lungs were fighting with all their might to get air into them, and his muscles refused to fight of the massive power of the boss’s much stronger hands. One holding him in his place, the other ripping his shirt open, before it started exploring his exposed body.  “You disgusting pile of shit.. You’ll regret this, I swear..” He hissed, feeling nothing but instantly sick. Sick by the feeling of it, but also by the fact that he could do nothing but just lay there, like some sick animal.

 

“Shut up already. That useless brat is not going to save you, it’s about time you realize that. Fucking pisses me off you’re behaving like this for that worm. You’re mine, hear me? Mine!” Grapping the little blonde’s jaw, the boss stared right into his eyes again. This time, with a certain hunger in his eyes, that the blonde was sure he had seen before. Not with the same alarming vibe to it, no.

 

The last time he had seen that kind of hunger, he had welcomed it. Invited it even, wished to provoke it to surface in the eyes of the man that had taught him what that kind of look meant. This.. Was nothing like it. This, made the little blonde shake and hyper ventilate underneath the much older man’s heavy body. “This is not about him.. I just hate you.. I was fighting for him before he even knew me, so.. It’s not about him loving me back. As long as every part of him survives you, none of that matters.. I don’t care if I have to blow this place up, if you hurt this baby, there’s.. Nothing I won’t do to just end you.. As long as you’re gone, I don’t care, I hate you!”

 

Even though those shining blue eyes, screamed anger and resentment loud and clear at the boss, it was the fear he paid most attention to. The boy’s words and eyes said one thing, but the small body said something else entirely. And god, the way that look made him want nothing but to break the boy even more. Especially because of the simple fact that the blonde still didn’t shed a single tear. Not even out of his anger.

Was he still professional about this? No. He had tried to be, after all, it might have seemed like it to everyone around him, but the agency wasn’t his personal playground. There were people above his own position with much more power, and much different views on the whole.. 707 and 808 ordeal. People who was already starting to question his agendas. And they weren’t wrong. What had started out as a mere experiment as to discover the best way to groom future agents, had grown into something much more complicated, personal and very far from something professional. Destroying 707 had become his only purpose in life. And breaking the little body and mind that was currently shaking under him, had become his undeniable obsession. Leaning in towards the slender and pale neck again, he filled his lungs with the boy’s scent. “Fight and resist all you want. This will only end one way, Isolate. You will break for me.. I need to make some arrangements before we proceed any further, but.. You will not get away from me again. I have very, very big plans for you. Killing that spark in you will be the greatest pleasure, I can’t wait.. You know what the best part of my plan is?”

 

“I don’t care about your disgusting plans.. They don’t matter.”

  
  
“They will soon enough. We won’t be staying here much longer.. Originally I wanted to wait until the experiment is fully developed, but there’s been a change of plans. I am going to take you to a very special place. Very soon, I won’t have to do a thing to find him.. Not once I show him your new job.“  


“.. You don’t know where he is.. How would you-“

 

“Simple! I’ll just leave a little message for him.. In a place where I know he’ll find it.”

 

“What are.. What are you-“

 

Suddenly interrupted by the heavy door opening, and a couple of firm steps marching inside the cell, both the boss and the blonde were forced to direct their attention to whoever, to Eight’s relief, had decided to disturb them.  Both the intruders looking equally unimpressed and rather disgusted by the sight that met them, as they entered the cell. It was Vanderwood, and some female Eight didn’t know or even recognized. The female stepped forward towards them, while Vanderwood kept in the background, with his hands in his pockets and a fake calmness Eight quickly saw through. “Step away from the prisoner, sir. We’re here to collect him, as the doctor here has informed me the experiment has gotten troubled by the treatment the host has received.”

 

“.. Host..” Was all that left the blonde’s mouth, and it wasn’t much more than a whisper that could barely even be heard. He wasn’t hurt by the cold words, they were a daily vitamin in this place. But it still somehow surprised him how they would literally refer to him as anything but something remotely close to a human. While he was distracted by this new word, the baby’s aggressive kicking, and the threats the boss had made, everything just became too much for his tired brain and all its activity just stopped right there. 

 

The boss left the smaller body, though more than annoyed and irritated. How dared they. He finally had the blonde in the exact spot he wanted him. Scared, defenseless and vulnerable, and fully aware of it. “The experiment is progressing smoothly and the host is alive. I do not appreciate how you seem to think you have the authority to do as you please. Get out.”

 

This had the blonde surprised, though he didn’t show it on his face. He didn’t show any sign of anything as Vanderwood, on the female’s sign, came and picked him up. But he was truly surprised, since the boss would usually throw around with death-threats over such an attitude from pretty much.. Anyone. But the female didn’t seem like she was intimidated, or even cared about the boss’s notorious temper. She simply raised a brow as to show exactly how little she was touched by his obvious anger. “The experiment has so far progressed as it should, and we would like to keep it that way. In order for that to happen, doctor Fox has shown me worries that needs to be addressed and I intend to do so. First of all, I have given the doctor permission to take the host to a bath.. Right now. I have also cancelled all interrogations of the host from this point on. There will be no more of that, until the host has delivered the experiment.” She smiled as an answer to the growing rage that started to show on the boss’s face, as she nodded to Vanderwood and he quickly left the cell with Eight in his arms.

 

And the boss, he really wasn’t happy about it at all, as he stepped towards the woman, more than ready to strangle her with his bare hands right then and there. “How dare you undermine me, you li-“

 

 “Wipe that sour look off of your face, sir. I do not have the authority to interfere, unless it has been proven that the agency’s interests is being compromised.” She quickly cut him off with a warning look. “This reaction of yours almost makes me believe that the host has some kind of.. Personal value.. To you, sir. You are a big boy, but don’t forget there are bigger boys than you, who won’t be happy about that. If this is the case, then I will have no other option than to have the host relocated to another department.. This instant.” She then said, tilting her head slightly with a curious expression.

 

The boss didn’t answer her. Not right away at least, instead the room went completely and terrifyingly quiet for what might only have been a minute or two, but sure seemed longer than that, as the two stared each other down. She won though, as the boss then left the cell with nothing but an angry growl. “Fine.”

 

Eun let the breath she had been holding go, the moment the man walked out the door. She was used to the boss’s temper, but it didn’t make her job any easier. Shaking it off, she quickly too left the cell, only to follow Vanderwood and the blonde.

 

 

 

Already being in the safety of Vanderwood’s usual choice of bathroom, Eight were still rather lifelessly hanging in the older’s arms, as Vanderwood had started to fill the big tub. By the time Eun made a signal knock on the door and Vanderwood went to let her in, Eight was already undressed and still as empty looking in the tub.

 

Eight didn’t even really hear the words exchanged between them. He didn’t pay her any attention either, when she minutes later came closer to him with a studying expression. His mind was far too busy to pay attention to anything but processing everything that just happened, and if that wasn’t difficult enough, he also had to somehow face the fact that he was out in waters where the bottom was far too deep for him to reach. He was terrified. Shocked. If he thought he had felt helpless before, it was nothing to what he was feeling right now.

 

Eun’s expression switched slowly to a strongly worried one, as she studied the blonde’s empty face. She had seen empty people before, sure, it wasn’t really an uncommon sight in their field of work. But she couldn’t help but feel that this was something different, and it seemed strange to her how calm Vanderwood seemed to be about it, if he cared that much about the little one. “… Are you sure he’s alright? I mean he’s.. It kinda looks like his soul went.. Poof.”

 

“Leave him alone-” Vanderwood sighed heavily as he shoved her out of the way so he could wash the boy. Which he tried his best to be as gentle with as he possibly could, the boy being used to the pain or not. He didn’t care about that, even if Eight had stated plenty times before that he didn’t need to be all that careful. “And be quiet. This is.. Just how he looks like when he’s.. Thinking. Calculating.. He steps back, observes and.. He’ll step back in, when he is ready to.”

 

“I see.. Man, you’re really pissed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this pissed before, this is fascinating.“ She stated as a matter of fact, as she stepped back to give the boys some room.

 

“Yeah I’m pissed! What’s it to you, I wanna go rip that bastard to pieces.. Got anything against that?!”

 

“….”

 

“I’m so sick of this.. Waiting and doing nothing but watching while he just twists his dirty scumbag hands around his neck! Alright?! Enough is enough!”

 

She didn’t dare answer him. Vanderwood was boiling enough as it was, and she didn’t want to add more fuel to that fire than what was already on it. Instead she did as told, and kept quiet while looking away as he washed the boy, as if it gave the two more privacy. Though that hardly really mattered. Again there was nothing but silence, for a time that seemed like it was never going to end.

Nothing else but the sound of the movements of the water splashing quietly every now and then, was heard until the blonde after a heavy aired 20 minutes, turned his head to Vanderwood and shook it slightly. “I.. Think.. We’re out of time.. This was not..” His voice was so small that it was barely there at all. It wasn’t a whisper, but it wasn’t anywhere loud either. And for a moment, he seemed just as small as his voice did.

 

But Vanderwood heard him, of course he did. It only made him even more anxious as well, but he pushed that aside, trying to keep himself as calm as he possibly could. Dropping the cloth in the water, he rested his elbows on the edge of the tub and nodded slowly. “I didn’t think he’d go there either, kiddo.. Nobody did. There’s.. No way anyone could have seen that coming..”

 

“It’s my own fault. I pushed too hard or.. Too fast, maybe, I-“

 

“Shut up.” Vanderwood growled deeply, warningly and strongly annoyed. “I know you want to, but you just can’t predict every little thing. You did absolutely nothing to cause any of that bullshit, got it?”

 

Eight chewed on the tone of Vanderwood’s vice a bit, before leaning closer to the edge and him. “I purposely provoked him. I did that fully aware that it would cause him to do something reckless.. Not something like that, but.. Something. I thought it would buy us more time, if he focused more on fighting me and less on Seven.. But I was obviously wrong. Instead it.. Seems to have caused the opposite.”

 

“Eight-”

 

“He.. Said something that I think can’t be good.”

 

Eun continued keeping quiet as they talked. Not that she had nothing to say, but for now she settled with listening. After all, the boy didn’t know her, and he looked too shocked for her to just throw herself at him right away.

 

“What was it?” Vanderwood asked, already with nothing but a tired face. He was tired. So insanely angry and tired.

 

“Something about taking me somewhere special.. But he had some arrangements to make. I don’t know.. I didn’t think of asking, point is I made a mistake and.. I’m in  trouble..”

 

Vanderwood hated that look on the blonde’s face. It was emotionless as usual, but the pure disappointment in himself shined through the blue eyes as clear as crystal. The fact that the blonde literally blamed himself for an assault like that made him angry alright. But that the boy even punished himself for not being able to defend himself against it, made the older’s heart pump in a way he never knew was possible. “I am warning you, kiddo.. One more word of self-blame, and I might actually spank your sorry ass. Got me clear? I am not telling you twice.”

 

Then Eight met his eyes with a new look in them. Very confused, at first, but then something else appeared in them as well.. Relief? Happiness..? There was no smile on his face but.. It still felt like a trace of it was there. Weakly, as if the little guy was insecure whether or not it was alright for him to feel that way about Vanderwood’s demands, and threat. If it wasn’t because the situation were as shitty as it were, that look would have made him smile. There weren’t many things Vanderwood could say his was proud of achieving in his past. Gaining the trust of this kid, had been one of them though. Right up until the point where he regrettably broke it without even realizing it. But there it was, a simple and very small glimpse perhaps, but.. Still a glimpse of the faith the boy had had in him back then. And Satan own what was left of his soul if he were to break it a second time. So the older stroked the blonde hair softly with a firm, but silent nod. Just a single nod, enough to let the boy know it really was alright. He had never truly committed to anything or anyone, always done his best to avoid anything of that. Well.. Except for the redheaded retard of course. Seven had always pissed him off more than anyone else, but if he had to be honest with himself, no one ever came as close to be something he cared as much for as the little blonde. Neither of them ever asked it of him either, and that was probably the difference between those two and every other human being on the planet. They didn’t ask. They simply demanded it.

 

Eight was happy. Even if it didn’t show much. He was so used to blame himself for every little thing that ever went wrong for him, that it felt relieving to have someone deny him that. Someone other than the twins and Jumin of course. Some of the other RFA-members had told him the same thing whenever something had fucked up, and he had taken the blame for it, of course they had, they were nice people. But truth be told, Eight never really payed attention to it or believed it. Not because he thought they were lying, it wasn’t anything like that at all. They were just not Seven. They weren’t Saeran, and they weren’t Jumin either. So the fact that it apparently seemed meaningful to him, when Vanderwood did it as well, made him realize that he was starting to value the older a great deal as well. Maybe not as much as he had when he was a child, they still had scars and years between them after all. But he recognized the man’s efforts. Vanderwood had done his best when Eight were a kid. Maybe not the right thing, but the best he had known at the time. He had taken care of the person Eight valued the most of all for many years, which was also a fact Eight couldn’t ignore. And he had done that well. He had helped the twins back together, and he had rushed to them the moment he heard they had Eight. Not forgetting he hadn’t hesitated to return to the dragon’s layer with him, and not only that, now he had also rushed to his side and ripped him out of a situation none of them had been prepared for. Vanderwood wasn’t perfect, just like him. Sometimes the things they touched would get burned. And the things you burn, is often the things closest to you. Never had Eight ever felt the need of a parenting figure in his life. But maybe.. Just maybe, it really wasn’t so bad at all.

 

Eun watched the two, still quiet, as she was both impressed and fascinated by the moment of bonding between them. A few minutes later however, no matter how little she wanted to ruin their moment, she cleared her throat as they still had a serious problem on their hands. “Relocating Isolate to a different department is really not something we can do, without fucking up the purpose of you coming here in the first place, is it?”

 

This had Vanderwood glare back at her, but other than that he didn’t make any effort to move away from the blonde to pay her any attention. “.. No. The problem is here. The kid has a chip in him and the system that controls it is located here.”

 

Eight didn’t say a thing. He was doing nothing but staring down in the water, strangely calmed by the petting of Vanderwood just enough to think clearer about the situation, and what options they had at hand now. Which weren’t many. In fact, he wasn’t even sure they had any at all.

 

Eun sighed soundlessly, while she too thought the situation through. “Alright, so.. We go in the system, disable it, and the two of you get out of here before boss gets any other fun ideas.”

 

“If it were that simple, do you really think we’d still be stuck here? The system is on lockdown, idiotic woman.” Vanderwood snapped at her, but this had the blonde look up at him with a wondering expression. But Vanderwood simply patted him on the head. “Don’t get worked up. It’s not healthy for that parasite you’re growing. The woman is dumb as fuck and annoying as hell, but she’s safe. You don’t need to worry.”

 

“It’s not a parasite.. Treat it like the human it is, it’s a baby.” Eight argued in a pout. “You seem to be close with this woman..”

 

“Oh, so it’s a baby now, is it. Not a bean?” Vanderwood asked, pretending that he didn’t hear the bit about the woman at all. “That’s progress.”

 

“Shut up, jackass..”

 

“Ehm.. Boys.” Eun tried to bring them back to the more important topic.

 

“Shut up, lady. We’re talking.” The blonde glared in her direction, without looking directly at her, before he looked back up at Vanderwood again. “It’s not a bean.. it’s not an It, and it is not a parasite either.. Well, no. Scientifically it is a parasite, but-”

 

“Jesus.. Well excuse me my poor manners, we only have a crisis like situation going on, but you know, whatever. I’ll just sit here growing roots while you two finish your little father/son moment there. God..”

 

Ignoring the woman in the room as well, Vanderwood didn’t remove his focus from the blonde either. “It’s fine to admit being attached to him. In here at least.. It’s not only a part of him, but he’s half yours too.”

 

“I am not a female, I can’t get attached to it like that..”

 

“I don’t think that’s true. I mean, maybe there’s no instinctual motherly things going on like women have it, but can you honestly tell me that you don’t find yourself feel weird shit you can’t explain with logic?”

 

“.. The woman is right, this is not the time for this discussion.”

 

“Hey, don’t try to coward away from me now, kiddo-“

 

“Stop being so noisily nosy. Thinking about it makes him think I am a ball or something.. It is annoying, I am too tired.” The blonde pouted again, splashing water at Vanderwood who easily dodged it.

 

“Noisily nosy? Cute.” He mumbled with a raised brow. “He’s kicking already?”

 

“Or punching, I don’t know? It’s not like I can see it.. Is that bad?”  
  
“No.” Vanderwood shook his head as he held a hand up and waved it a bit to the blonde, asking him wordlessly for permission, which the blonde gave him with a short slow nod. Placing a hand softly and carefully on the boy’s swollen belly, Vanderwood frowned a bit over the activity going on in there. “No, it’s.. Good. Means he’s healthy. It’s just.. It’s bit early is all.”

 

“It’s.. Early? How can it be good if it’s too early, that sounds bad?”

 

“No, it’s a good thing. It means he’s a strong kid, just like you and Seven.”

 

“.. Heh, you admitted Seven is strong.” The blonde smiled weakly. “He’ll be happy to hear that.”

 

“Don’t you dare tell him.”  
  
“So, it’s a male, huh?”

 

“.. Yeah. I didn’t think it mattered..” Vanderwood raised a brow over the blonde’s sudden interest. “Does it?”

 

“No.. If it were true that girls were more vulnerable, then I would be more scared of a girl. I think.. But it’s not. Boys can get hurt just as bad.. It’s scary no matter what..

 

“We’re not talking about the kid anymore, are we.”

 

“No. I was referring to the fact that I am scared, in a way were I thought I could say it without.. Saying it.” The blonde shrugged, this answer being more of a whisper though, than anything else.

 

Vanderwood sighed and nodded at this. “Yeah.. I’m scared too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone back home is scared too.”

 

“……”

 

Once again, Eun tried to make herself noticed, since they both fell quiet. Clearing her throat, the only one who bothere to actually look towards her were Vanderwood. “Exactly how is the system on lockdown?”

 

“How can you work here, without knowing anything?” Eight questioned her bluntly.

 

“I haven’t noticed any change in this place whatsoever, so excuse me if I am a little confused. I’m just the nanny of the boss, making sure he keeps playing by the rules. So how about you tell me?”

 

“Watch your mouth, woman. It’s a logical question for him to ask.”

 

“She doesn’t know me, does she.. It’s okay. There’s no need to get all angry, daddy.” The blonde brightened up a bit, distracted for a moment from the previous horrors. “You’re bad at your job, lady..”

 

“Gee, thanks. Aren’t you a real charmer..”

 

“There’s plenty of reason to be angry, plenty.” Vanderwood noted in a low growl.

 

“Maybe.. But it is useless to take it out on her. I assume she is here to help, yes?”

 

“That’s right!” Eun nodded, sending the blonde a bright smile, even though he didn’t even really acknowledge her presence in the room. “Name’s Eun. I go back quite a bit with you grumpy old dada here. I am an agent, I mostly do field work, but I have also recently gotten in charge of keeping an eye of our very own psychopath. It is nice to meet you.”

 

“I am not interested in befriending you..” Eight answered her, busy poking Vanderwood’s forehead and as monotone in his voice as ever. “It is far too early to tell if knowing your person will be.. Nice. Honestly, you talking about Vanderwood to me as if I like you enough to find insults like that towards him amusing, makes me dislike you.. It tells me you know less about boundaries than I do.”

 

Now Vanderwood were the one to calm down and relax just enough to muster a chuckle over the boy’s words, and so he didn’t attempt to avoid the poking either. “That’s right, kiddo. You put the obnoxious woman in her place, please. Don’t hold back.”

 

“Well, well..” Eun responded, tilting her head, still fascinated by the little guy’s attitude, considering his situation. “Have you always been such a sassy little brat?”

 

Eight blinked over this question. Not understanding the meaning behind it, he too tilted his head, looking curiously up at Vanderwood. “.. Sassy?”

 

“The answer is yes, yes you have. But it is one of your charms, so don’t worry about it.” Vanderwood shrugged.

 

“Alright.. Well if being sassy will make her shut her rude mouth up, then that’s good.”

 

“The only rude ones in here, are the two of you.” The female defended herself.

 

“If we glue her mouth together, we won’t have to worry about that deal not being sealed.” Vanderwood simply nodded to the blonde, while checking that the water in the tub was still at a comfortable temperature.

 

“That rhymed! That was a fun way of using your words.. You should talk like that more often, I liked it.” The blonde bit his lip in an amused smile. “Way better parenting that that dirty mouth of yours.”

 

“Yeah?” Vanderwood chuckled as well. “Maybe you should take notes, your mouth isn’t exactly all flowers either, you know.”

 

“Excuse me-” Eun tried. Keeping their attention really proved to be more difficult than she would have expected.

 

“I already know I am not suited for that job.. But he’ll have Seven, so it’s okay. He’ll be fine.”

 

“You’re really planting a lot of faith in that monkey.. You’ll make 10 times the greater parent than he will, trust me.” Vanderwood frowned, earning another splash of water from the blonde.

 

“I am giving all the faith a god of his caliber deserves.”

 

“HEY!!” Eun now raised her voice just loud enough to startle the both of the males. “I get that family quality time is important, but could you two please, just.. Please, stay on the topic. Unless you actually like it here and would prefer never going home. I am a busy lady though, so hurry with making your damn minds up!”

 

Eight tilted his head a bit, as Vanderwood started to wash his hair. “I think we managed to find edge of her patience..”

 

“Does seem so, kiddo. Was fun?”

 

“I feel more relaxed now.. You’re not all that bad at these games.”

 

Eun raised a brow. “.. Game?”

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Eun.” Vanderwood just brushed her off, as he was far too focused on being careful with the soap, to do any kind of explanation.

 

She didn’t get to ask any further questions about it either, cause just as she was about to, the blonde started explaining everything about his previous job at the agency, how both Seven’s and his own work now had gotten them into quite a pickle, and why they couldn’t leave before it was resolved. If he had to be honest, Vanderwood was sure he hadn’t heard the boy talk that much ever since they left the RFA-people. Not that he paid any real attention to any of the words, he already knew the story and played his own parts in it as well. It was just comforting to hear. That no matter how tired and exhausted the blonde were, his eyes were still set on the goal. He knew that already as well, of course, he never doubted the little guy on that. However, knowing something and getting it confirmed are two separate things. Sometimes both just as needed.

 

A short silenced followed the blonde’s story. He hadn’t shared any crucial details, like personal details about his redheaded mate, or any of the other RFA-members. Nothing personal about himself either, obviously, he didn’t know her and didn’t trust her with any of that kind of information. Which she also seemed to be perfectly understanding with, as she didn’t ask any questions that could demand answers like that. He had kept it strictly professionally, only giving her the fact around the actual issue, and she seem to be just as satisfied with it as he was. When she finally did open her mouth to speak again, her first observation of his story made him raise a brow.

 

“You… Created this dump?”

 

“I did no such thing, neither did Seven.. I realize that it can be hard to understand what it is we do, but do not offend us in that manner. The boss created this dump, we only created the systems running it.. It doesn’t even matter, you do understand the problem, yes?” Eight questioned her, while Vanderwood just kept quiet.

 

“Well.. If I understood it correctly. To infiltrate the system, you will need to access it from the main servers.”

 

“Yes. We tried that, but it failed. For.. Some unknown reason. Well, Vanderwood did. I’m sort of busy being a distraction.”

 

“I see.. So.. Alright. Alright, and how did Vanderwood gain access to the servers? Because as far as I know, not being a big hacker-anything, only our boss has the key to that room.”

 

“… Key?”

 

“Wait, hold on. So the room next to the computer lab, that’s not the main servers?” Vanderwood looked towards her, genuinely surprised. “Then what the hell is it?”

 

“A main server room. Full of fake crap, to keep dumbasses like you from playing with the real stuff. I can’t believe you fell for that, it’s such an obvious trap.” The female hummed with a smirk. “You’re getting old, grumpy. But I guess that answers the question about where my missing guy went. You sent him to the wrong room, and he got caught.”

 

“… You gotta be shitting me. Damn, poor guy.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up. He knew the risks.”

 

“The main servers are located on the top floor.. Not very far from boss’s office.” The blonde focused his eyes Vanderwood as he tilted his head. “How did you not know this?”

 

“How do you know this?” Vanderwood returned his question.

 

“Boss had me dragged up there a lot when I was little.. I learn my way around it’s.. I thought you knew.” The blonde laid down in the tub, not caring whether Vanderwood were done washing the soap out of his hair or not. “ I forgot about the key though.. We could have been home long ago, why.. Why didn’t I remember any of that..”

 

“Wh-what, no! Dammit… Eight, you gotta stop that.” Vanderwood both sighed and growled at the same time, grabbing the top of the blonde’s head. “This one is on me, alright. This is my fault, so could you please stop?”

 

Eight smiled shortly over his reaction, but simply shrugged while he looked up at him. “Ya? Alright, big daddy. Tell me how would you have gotten your hands on that stupid key, even if you had known?”

 

“.. Eh. I.. I-“

 

“If he had caught you, and he would, then you would have been dead and we would have lost the disc with the program on it too. End result would be.. Same as this one. Except you’d be dead, and I really wouldn’t have a chance at all..”

 

“Bu-“  
  
“You sent your guy into the wrong room, I forgot about the key.. It’s.. Both our faults really. And.. I’m glad you didn’t know, when I look back at it. We might be in deep now, but at least we’re both alive.. Yes?”

 

“….” Again a sigh escaped the frustrated Vanderwood. He hated that about the blonde. That annoying ability to just.. Push puzzle pieces together so easily and making out outcomes of events that stood so strong it was hard to argue against it. But surrendering to it, even if he still felt like he deserved most of the blame for the boy still being trapped when he could have gotten out sooner, he slowly nodded his defeat. “.. Yeah, we are.”

 

“Good.. Now we also have a plan.”

 

“.. We do?”

 

The blonde nodded firmly. “We do.. But you aren’t going to like it. I think.. I don’t like it. Not considering what happened earlier.. But I believe it is our best shot at it.”

 

“If you’re sure.. You have to tell me you are absolutely sure, kid. I mean it.”

 

“I want to go home.”

 

“.. Okay, let’s get you home.” Vanderwood looked shortly towards the female agent, who nodded shortly back. But other than that, she didn’t say a word, mentally preparing herself to memorize the plan the blonde had managed to put together.

 

“So..” The blonde closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he carefully thought about his words. “I have my next meeting with the boss in a week.. Correct?”

 

“That’s.. Right, yeah. But… Eight, what he did tonight-“

 

“I know.” Eight broke him off. “It was a.. Strange thing. But something probably.. Hopefully, triggered that. I mean.. Anything could have pissed him off and made him go shit crazy like that.. He’s never done anything like that before.”

 

“Just because he hasn’t gone that far before, doesn’t make it any less real, kiddo. He’s not the type to play games.”

 

“I know that, but this is our best shot, Vanderwood.”

 

“I think you should listen to the kid, it’s not like you have any other options.” Eun nodded to the blonde’s words.

 

“Shut up, woman, nobody asked you.” Vanderwood snapped back at Eun.

 

“So touchy, Jesus. Pretend like Grumpywood there is suddenly mute, Isolate. What’s your plan exactly?”

 

“It’s okay for him to be defensive about it.. It is very risky, I can’t deny that. However, chances for.. whatever happened back there.. Being a one-time incident is just as big. I think.. Maybe. I don’t know, I don’t even really know what the hell it was..”

 

“Thanks for allowing me to be defensive about it, so very kind of you.” Vanderwood grumbled straight out pissed that they really had to go there. Even if the blonde hadn’t yet specified his plan yet, Vanderwood simply by instinct already hated every part of it. Especially because..

 

“I will go to the meeting.. Everything will be as it usually is. He can’t know anything is different, if he senses anything we’ll be done for.. I need to find the key, so you’ll have to give me some time. 30 minutes should be enough..”

 

That. Yeah, Vanderwood already knew where this was going.

 

“Alright.. And then?”

 

“During that timeframe, Vanderwood need to get to the floor.. And Vanderwood-“ Looking up at Vanderwood, the blonde pushed himself up in a sitting position again. “You should probably bring any medical whatever you can think of.. I always need medical attention after those meetings in some degree. We will need a distraction as well.”

 

“What kind of distraction?” Vanderwood was the one to ask, after having nodded to the medical part. It was true that the boss always left the boy with more bruises or cuts, or whatever else he could think of, so he would have done that in any case. This time though, he’d be preparing himself for a little more than just bruises or broken bones. Something in him was just sure that those kinds of damage would.. As horrible as it sounded, be the nice outcome of that meeting. It was stupid, he thought to himself. Because no matter how he looked at it, it was completely normal for an agent to use his or hers own body as a tool in distracting their target. And the boy did seem somewhat aware that this was something he could be facing, so why was he so angered by the thought of that. Was it the pregnancy? No, that couldn’t be it. Millions of women would engage in sexual activities during their pregnancies all the time, and it wasn’t something dangerous, as long as it’s not too rough and the mother isn’t under any pressure or too much stress. Sure, they didn’t have all that much information on male pregnancies, but there was no reason to think that males would work any differently. And if the blonde was aware, then he would also be prepared.. If he was aware, that is..

 

“The kind of distraction that gives me time enough to get the key and run to the servers.. The kind of distraction that make him so busy tending to it, that he’ll leave me behind in the room without locking it..”

 

“I can easily make that kind of distraction happen. The boys I’ve gotten to play with us can manage that much without fucking it up, noobs or not.” Eun stated, just before she started walking to the door, more than eager to get started on whatever distraction she had in mind, as her experience told her a week was short when working with trainees.

 

“Wait..” Eight said, just as she was about to leave. “I’ll need a laptop and a headset too.”

 

“No problem, you just leave that to me. That’s all?”

 

“Yes..”

 

“I see.. And this Seven-guy. I know he was great as an agent.. But I just have to ask this.”  
  
“What?”

 

“You’re sure he’ll pull through? I mean, there’s no shred of doubt whatsoever?”

 

“Trust me.” Vanderwood shook his he’d, somewhat deep in his own thoughts. “He’ll be pissed.. I hate the guy’s guts, but when it comes to blondie here, even I can tell there’s no way he’ll disappoint.”

 

“Alright. Then I’ll go get started.  Keep it light, boys!” She then hummed and left the room, leaving Eight and a troubled Vanderwood behind.

 

“… Vanderwood.”

 

“Hm..?”

 

“You still here?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re spacing out..”

 

“Uh.. Yeah, sorry. Why the headset?”

 

“Well.. Once we’re in the server room, we can lock it. Since there’s only one key, he won’t be able to get in.. Even with a distraction, he’ll be leaving me behind, so he’ll know I am the one hacking into the system.”

 

“… We’ll be trapped in that room.”

 

“Yes..”

 

“Eight, that’s.. Are you out of your fucking mind?! What if you get seriously injured, then it won’t fucking matter no matter what medical shit I bring along, you hear me?!”

 

“I am aware of that..”

 

“Then what the hell is wrong with you, you don’t know how long it’ll take before Seven gets here! It could take days, weeks!”

 

“Or hours.. It all depends on what he decides to do really.”

 

“If things go south, you could have less than minutes.. This is insane, yeah, no, we’re not doing this. No fucking way, mission’s off.”

 

“Vanderwood.. Please, calm down.”

 

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down, you goddamn out of this world NUTJOB! FUCK!”

 

“……..”

 

Eight just stared at him. He clearly wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, which quickly made the older realize he somehow had managed to hurt the boy. You could hurt that kid as much as you wanted physically. The ones that the boy considered strangers or enemies wouldn’t be able to touch him emotionally that easily either. So this sort of stared down silence was a real punch in the face for the older, that hit him harder than any real punch in the face ever would. “.. I’m.. I didn’t mean that. Shit.. Sorry, kid. I’m just-“

 

“We need to get out of here, now. Even if that.. Whatever is was back there, wasn’t only a one-time temporarily insanity thing. I am not getting any less pregnant. Time is not something we have.”

 

“I know-“

 

“I am not letting that stinky old fucktard hurt him. You got that much too?”

 

“Wait, who?”

 

“Back there.. He.. Threatened him. I don’t care if he meant it or not, I don’t care if it’s risky and the chances are small.. The chance is there and I am taking it.”

 

“.. The baby.”

 

“Yes..”

 

“Fuck me..” Vanderwood sighed, not just heavily, but as if he had just given up on life and humanity all together. Not that he had much hope in either to begin with. “.. You clearly won’t change your mind about this.”

 

“No. I’m going home, with or without you.”

  
  
“I don’t think you really get the situation you might be in.”

 

“Don’t.”

  
  
“Eight-“

  
  
“I understand enough.. I’m not blind. Or deluded.. But I can’t afford to focus on any of that right now. Doing that instead of focusing on our job.. Would be losing on purpose, no?”

 

“….”

 

“Not gonna do that.. I can do this. And that’s that..”

 

Vanderwood studied the boy for a while. Before he pulled him out of the water to get him dried, dressed and back to his cell. “Stubborn moron.. Where you have gotten all that shit from is fucking beyond me.”

 

They didn’t exchange anymore words after that. They just fell quiet. In fact, for that whole entire week up to the day of their plan getting into motion, everything just seem very quiet. Like every sound in the world just.. Disappeared. A perfect silence, right before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please let me know how you felt and thought of this chapter in the comments, cause they really are the blessings of my day! I always look so much forward to hearing what you guys think, plus talking to you guys about the fic is just really nice :3
> 
> I hope you are having a lovely day and if not, then I hope it's gonna get better. You guys are all amazing people!


	22. Extreme Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's more typos and stuff than usual, please bear with me ^^'
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!  
> (IF YOU USE THE TAGS AS A WARNING-GUIDE AND DON'T WANT TO READ UNPREPARED, THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE 10-04-17!  
> Some elements in this chapter might be triggering to some, reader discretion is advised!
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that, I'm not gonne say anything.. xD
> 
> Enjoy!

A week later, Seven was sitting by himself by his computers. Just staring at the screens, restless and unable to figure out what he was supposed to do with himself. He hated that. He was tired, as he had been on the Eight-watch since the day before. The party had been held the previous night and just as he had promised his blonde friend of a gamer-vet, they had all dressed up and participated in it. If you could even call it that, as both him and Saeran had been busy with watching their laptops for the most of the evening, not paying any real attention to the party around them, except for the work they had had to do there of course.

But neither of them had enjoyed it. They had tried to, of course, but it had just felt so.. Pointless. And in the end, faking it proved to be too difficult. They hadn’t been the only ones struggling getting into a party-mood. In their different ways, the entirety of the RFA  had. Some showing it more than others, and they had made sure none of the guests were touched by any of it. Like the twins who had kept them to themselves, busy with work or pretending to be busy, avoiding interaction with any guests the best they could. Or Jumin who had been just a bit too fond of the wine, or MC suddenly changing her mind about the evening’s events. Once again, she had ended up deciding to call off their anniversary celebration. With the statement that it didn’t feel right to celebrate it as long as they had members on a MIA-status. Seven had probably thanked her a thousand times or more, and they agreed it was useless attempting to host yet another celebration-party again before the bunny and Vanderwood were safely back where they belonged.

Now, both Jumin and Saeran were sound asleep. Jumin having caught quite the hangover, Seven was sure they were asleep at least. He didn’t really know what the trust fund kid was like while having a hangover, and it wasn’t like Seven had that much experience with them himself. He had only had enough of them to count on less than a hand, as he wasn’t all that fond of getting drunk at all. He preferred his mind clear, ready for anything and it wasn’t like anyone could tell the difference between the drunk Seven or the sober one anyways. But their room had been quiet for most of the day and he had barely seen them, except for when Saeran once in a while would come out to both check on him and grab whatever Jumin needed of water or food. Seven didn’t want to disturb them either, even though he was feeling extremely restless. After their breakthrough, Saeran had barely left his side at all. Even on his days to rest, his brother had dragged his blanket and pillows with him back to the computers, pushed a couple of chairs together as a bed right next to Seven, and taken his rest there instead of in his bed. Something else Seven had both found somewhat frustrating, but also too adorable for him to stop, was Saeran dragging the blonde’s hoodie around as if it was glued to his hand. He hadn’t actually discussed Saeran’s attachment to Eight with Jumin yet, though he supposed they should. Not so much that he thought the older had anything against it, but more because they both knew how hard it would hit Saeran if something went wrong. Or if they didn’t get any sign of life from the blonde ever. Still too stubborn to even think of that as a possibility, all three of them still tried to keep everything staying the same as they were. Keep time frozen in a way, even though life went on around them and they somehow had to keep up as well. One little thing that recently had helped Seven freeze time, was a present the blonde had left him. He hadn’t known about it at first, but about a month ago, he had been messing with the new security updates the blonde had made for them. He honestly didn’t know how Eight had even managed to find the time for making it, when he had done it or why. They had pretty much been as close to untouchable as they could be with the old system they had. They lived isolated and very much under fake names as well. Not to mention the hidden bunker they had under the garage, you know, just in case, which were connected to the house through an underground tunnel. Just like the blonde, Seven took safety seriously, always, especially since he had gotten Saeran back in his life. But he didn’t mind that Eight insisted on keeping on finding ways to protect them. And he minded this update even less, cause the blonde had left something for him hidden within the system. Hidden so well that he was not even sure his brother had found it yet. It was nothing big, nothing grand or spectacular. But it was just enough to give Seven a long enough moment of peace, to help him breathe just for a few seconds. It was a video file, the video itself when played showed nothing but his bunny waving at him with that small, shy and awkward smile he so often had had when they first got in contact through their CCTV systems. He knew the recording was pre-made and that it didn’t actually prove or confirm that the blonde was alright at all. He didn’t even know if the boy still looked anything like that, which he strongly doubted he did, knowing what he did about the agency’s methods. But it was still enough. And some part of him just couldn’t shake the feeling that the blonde had left a piece of himself in a place like that, because he had known Seven would end up driving himself and everyone around him crazy, if he were to be gone for longer than expected.

The redhead smiled slightly by the thought, leaning back on the chair as he replayed the video for the billionth time, and waved back at the blonde. He was just about to space out in his own thoughts again, when the speaker suddenly announced the arrival of unexpected guests arguing with the front door’s security system. Raising a brow, he quickly checked the CCTV. He was sure nobody in the household had invited anyone. Jumin dealing with his hangover, Saeran dealing with Jumin and he sure didn’t recall even talking with anyone besides himself, the computers and Saeran all day. For a moment he thought it was just a sudden bug, but Yoosung’s annoyed face quickly changed his mind about that one, when the blonde found the camera and started attacking it with a scolding fist. Seven chuckled and took a deep breath, before he finally got his lazy body up and dragged it to the front door. He typed in the password, but didn’t even get to open the door for his friends, before Yoosung smacked it open and launched himself at the surprised Seven, which ended up sending them both to the floor with a loud noise. “Yo-Yoosung!”

 

“SEVEN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PASSWORD?!” The blonde vet yelled as he shook the redheaded hacker by the collar of his shirt. “One thing is to make your dumb door demand answers in ridiculous languages nobody but you speaks-“  
  
“I did not invent those languages, not my fault you didn’t pay attention in school-“ Seven laughed out as he only got more and more dizzy. “Could you not shake me, I’m starting to see 5 of you!”

 

“SHADDAP! Another thing is to make me feel stupid when I don’t know the answer and it is in a language I speak! The only cute bug in the world, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

 

“Yooooo-suuu-huuu-huhuhuhu-oong!”

 

The blonde flicked the hackers nose. “Stop being cute, I’m super mad.”

 

“Hahahaha, really? Then why are you smiling?” Seven laughed, rubbing his nose.

 

“Cause you opened the door, which means you’re happy to see me.”

 

“You came all this way, why wouldn’t I open the door.. That would just be rude.”

 

“Because you don’t care about manners. You pretend you do, but you don’t. Besides, I am the rude one for showing up uninvited.”

 

“… So MC lost the preggy weight and you gained it, huh?”

 

“… Are you calling me fat?”

 

“I was asking you to get off of me, in a humorous way.” Seven shrugged, as they both got back on their feet and started brushing themselves off.

 

“I’m not sure your recent humor can even be considered humor. Your jokes were bad before, but it’s like you’re not even trying anymore.” Yoosung hummed in a sigh while he corrected his shirt.

 

“Thanks. Did you come here alone?”

 

“No. Jaehee and V are parking the car and grabbing Elizabeth and her stuff. They were visiting when MC decided we’ve been kitty-sitting for long enough, and decided to come along.. Where’s Saeran and Jumin?”

 

“They’re.. Sleeping. I think. Jumin’s pretty wasted.”

 

“Yeah, he went all in last night, didn’t he.. I wish he’d stop thinking wine is a better listener than friends are.”

  
  
Seven tilted his head a bit. “….” Then he sighed and patted the vet lightly on the head. “He’s Jumin.. The second he does start talking, is the moment we should start worrying-”

 

“V, that’s not the door, it’s a window. Here, grab my shoulder.” Jaehee’s voice interrupted them, making them both stick their heads out the door. “Careful, Mr. Han will be punishing me if you drop her.”

 

“She’s fine, I got her. Thank you, Jaehee. I get to visit them so little I never really learn my way around their home.” V half-mumbled the last bit, but Seven heard him perfectly fine.  


“That’s nobody’s fault but your own, old man. I’ve offered to pick you up plenty times.” The hacker somewhat hissed his answer to that. Honestly he had no idea why the man poked the irritation out of him that easily. It wasn’t like V had really done anything to him that could justify the treatment Seven had offered him the past months. But fact was V did irritate him, and the fact that Seven didn’t know why, just irritated him even more.

 

“If you had chosen a location that weren’t in total isolation, I could have taken a bus.” V tried to come back, But Seven quickly brushed him off.

 

“Uh-huh. Who’s fault is it that we live this way-“

 

“Alright, enough you two. I’ve had it up to here with your useless bickering, it was bad enough that we had to keep you separated last night-” Yoosung reprimanded them with a smack well-placed on the back of Seven’s head.

 

“Ow! Why-”

 

“Do either of you even know why you’re fighting?”

 

“I am not fighting with him.” V noted, as they all stepped inside the house and the door closed behind them. Elizabeth quickly jumping out of his arms and sprinting down the hallway that led to the bedrooms, as Jaehee went into the kitchen to drop her things off on the kitchen table. “He’s the one starting it, and I have no idea why. But I would like to know.”

 

“You exist in my personal space and I don’t want you here.”

 

“Seven!” Yoosung looked at the redhead, with a glance Seven knew was his form of a warning, even though the blonde didn’t really look all that threatening. “Stop saying mean things just to say them-“

 

“It’s alright, Yoosung-“ V tried to calm the blonde down, but Yoosung just wouldn’t hear it.

  
  
“No! It is not alright.” Yoosung snapped back at V, but didn’t remove his eyes from the redhead, that quickly switched to have a more disappointed worry shining in them. “.. Why are you acting this weird. Throwing punches at V, not interested in the parties at all, never showing up in the chat.. You’re totally obsessed with Elly, but you didn’t even look at her. Where did you go, Seven?”

 

“I’m.. I..” Seven stared at his friend, both surprised and confused as to how the situation turned in this direction. But also guilty. If there was anything he hated in the world, it was seeing the Yoosung cry and know he was the reason for it, but what he hated even more, was that he never knew when he’d end up pushing the blonde that far.  It was both something he loved and hated about the guy. That one thing about the mess that was Yoosung Kim, that he never seemed to be able to predict. “.. Okay, I’m sorry, okay? Stop crying. I didn’t go anywhere, Yoosung, I’m right-“

 

“No, you’re not! You’re here physically, but where the hell did you go?! I want the real Seven back, you hear me?!”

 

V shook his head slightly, before grapping the blonde’s head. “Calm down, Yoosung. You’re tired. It was a long drive and you haven’t slept that well lately. So please, take a breath, before you say anything you don’t mean.”

 

“God dammit, SHUT UP, V!” The vet snapped at the blind again, pushing his hand away and still without removing his eyes from the shocked hacker. “I mean everything that is coming out of my mouth. Sorry is not good enough, Seven. I understand that you’re worried about Eight, and I know you’re scared and you miss him.. But I am worried and scared about you, and this crappy behavior of yours!”

 

“.. You didn’t really come here to drop Elly off.” The hacker studied the blonde with an unexplainable face. “We saw each other yesterday. Aaand… Now you’re here yelling at me. It’s not about Elly and it’s not about V either. So what’s going on in Yoosung Kim’s head, I wonder..”

 

“OH. MY. GOD! I literally just told you!”

 

“You miss me? Cutie Yoosung is missing me this bad? Could this really be true, that he misses me so bad he’d come all the way here, even find excuses just to come here, and even more excuses to yell at me? Am I really THIS loved?!”

 

“Stop messing with me, you jackass!”

 

“Oh my, IT IS TRUE! You should stop, you’re making me blush and we can’t have that. Don’t you know I am a taken man now? I’m off the market! Sorry bro, but you’re just too late.”

 

“Seven!”

 

“I mean, we could do a sneaky while Eight is gone, if you just can’t live without experiencing the blessing that is the heat of my love at least once-“

 

“This is not the time for games!”

 

“I can’t say I blame you, and you are really special to me too. You are, I mean it, I do love you! I just love my cutesy Bunny a tiny bit more and I’ve already promised everything I have to him, so-“

 

“For fucks sake, Seven.. How you can play around like that when I-“ Yoosung stopped himself right there and looked to the floor. After a couple of seconds in thought and a few annoyed breaths, he looked up at Seven again, who just stood there and watched him with a smile on his face. “.. You’re such an ass, you know that?”

 

“You’ve mentioned that a couple of times before, yeah.” The redhead nodded. “V, go wake the trust fund kid up. Saeran too.” Seven demanded, pushing the blind through the door to the corridor. “Straight forward, all the way to the end and then it’s the door to the left. Elly should be there unless they already let her in.”

 

“But aren’t they-“

 

“Just do it, baibai. V goes poof, oh my god, it’s like magic!”

 

“.. Alright, waking them up.. Elizabeeth?” V sighed as he placed a hand on the wall and started walking forwards to do as asked, calling out the cat’s name in hope she’d make a sound for him to follow.

 

Once the blind where desirable far enough away, Seven turned to the blonde vet again and shrugged with a smile. “Wanna yell at me some more, or are you ready to hug it out?”

 

“You didn’t need to get V out of the way for us to make up, Seven..”

 

“Yeah, I did.. He tends to get in the way at times where I can’t really.. Think clearly. Clouds my judgement.. And I don’t trust my own words against his. I need him in a lot of ways, and I don’t hate him or anything. I don’t know why he bugs me so much right now.. It’s..” He fell silent without finishing it, as he couldn’t really find the words.

 

“… Oh. Wow.. Oh, Seven. I’m so sorry..” Yoosung then whispered, holding a hand up against his forehead.

 

“What.. Are you sorry for, you didn’t do anything.” The redhead stated with a frown.

 

“Yeah, I did, I was being dumb.” The vet sighed. “It’s so stupid. I call you my best friend, and at the same time I can’t even tell why you’re lashing out.. I should know you that much.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You’re not the jackass, I am.”

 

“You? Hahaaa-ah…. Okay, I am not following whatever you’re on about.

 

“You’re not being a jerk to V because you’re mad about what happened to Eight. You’re not even blaming him for it, you’re not being an asshole.”

 

“I’m… Not?”

 

“No! I thought you were. But.. God.. I’m so sorry, Seven, I’m sorry I was being such a dick!”

 

“Wooooah, okai-“ Seven eyes widened at the blonde suddenly exploded in self-angered tears. “Calm down, cutiepie. Come here, lol.” He chuckled as he pulled his friend into a hug, Yoosung instantly sobbing against his shoulder. “There’s no way you could ever be a jackass or a dick or anything else like that. Come on, you’re just too adorable, stop crying.”

 

“No! After everything that happened with Saeran and you and V and… And Rika.. I should have known you’d be scared something like that would happen again. I am an asshole, ‘cause all this time I figured you were pushing V away just because.. Well, because… But then you’re doing it because you’re scared that if he’s close, then you’ll make bad choices and something bad will happen.. What kind of friend doesn’t see that?!”

 

“… W-what?”

 

“That’s why, isn’t it? That’s why you’re acting like that.. And I should have known that!”

 

“….” Seven dropped his jaw over his words, unable to come up with a reply for it. He wanted to say something to argue against it, but every word he tried to force out of his mouth somehow kept slipping away from him, leaving his mouth open and closing as if he were a fish. A minute, maybe two, passed before he sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and stroked the blonde’s back. “.. You’re right.” He mumbled with a defeated smile. “Once again, I think.. Maybe.. You’re right. About the V-thing that is. But you’re totally wrong about you being something less than a best friend, and you’re still wrong about you being an asshole too.”

 

“Don’t say that just to be nice, I’m not in the mood. I was totally being a jerk for yelling at you over something like that..”

 

“I didn’t even realize it myself, dummy.. Besides, you weren’t yelling at me over the way I treat V. You were yelling at me ‘cause you miiiiiss meh, and you looooove meh and you can’t live withooout meeeh.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yoosung rested his chin against the older’s shoulder and punched him lazily in the back with his fist. “Seriously, can we never have a feely moment where you don’t mess with me..”

 

“The fact that I’m still messing with you, should tell you I haven’t gone anywhere. And also that I seriously love you came all this way just to assault me, because you thought I had.. I think that counts as a feely moment.”

 

“… Well, you didn’t keep your promise. You said you’d stop shutting us out and you didn’t, so..”

 

“Us? You mean Jaehee and V is here to scratch me too? ‘Cause then fuck it, I’m out, hahahah.”

 

“… Me, then. Stop shutting me out and stop acting weird.. I won’t let you, deal with it.”

 

“My, my! Yoosung the brute!”

 

“Do it again and I’ll show you a brute..”

 

“.. You’re friends with Saeran too. Why don’t you go show him your brute for shutting you out as well?”

 

“Cause Saeran doesn’t shut me out.”

 

“Good.. I’m glad. That’s really, really good.” The redheaded nodded slowly and patted the vet’s back, before he turned towards the kitchen. “How about some coffee, huh? That drive must have tired you out. Since it’s so late, you should stay here through the night. V and Jaehee can camp in the living room, aaaand.. You can spoon with me.”

 

Yoosung’ face lit up in excitement as he quickly followed the redhead. “Really?! I’d love that! If it isn’t too much trouble I mean, I don’t wanna invade your space.”

  
  
“Lol, uh-huh. It’s no trouble, but I am warning you. We will be sleeping with the lights on, and no poking to my funny bones.”

 

“I don’t love you enough to touch your funny bones, even when you jump in a dress and pretend to be a girl..”

 

“GASP, you did not just say that! Take that back this instant or say goodbye to your personal HB chip supplier!”

 

“You haven’t sent me any new boxes in over a year.”

 

“So, coffee!” The redhead exclaimed, but didn’t get to go seek the escape of pretending to be busy with brewing it, as Jaehee handed him a cup and pushed him to the table before he even really realized it. “Wah-“

 

“I doubt it’s actually healthy for you, but I thought you could use it. You looked tired. How long have you been up?” She asked with a concerned tone in her voice, that at the same time sounded like she had given up trying to reason with him about his poor choices of care for his health. And he was about to answer her, when she simply shook her head, handing Yoosung another mug as he too sat down with a thanking nod. “Don’t answer that. I’d rather you tell me when Mr. Han is planning on coming back to work on full time.”

 

“Uh.. First, thank you for the coffee. Second.. I have no idea? It’s not my butt he lives in, you know. Wrong Choi-twin.” Seven smirked, as he corrected himself more comfortably on the chair, and leaned lazily in over the table.

 

“Thanks for the picture..” She mumbled, sitting down with a mug herself.

 

“You walked into that one yourself.” Yoosung defended his redheaded friend, before he looked towards said friend. “MC said thanks for your work during the party. She already started planning the next one..”

 

“Hm.. Sometimes I doubt that woman knows what taking a break means.” Seven hummed thoughtfully. “I envy the endless energy she has, I’d like some of that.”

 

“She is tired.” Jaehee just shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. “This is just her way of keeping herself busy. V did say that we didn’t need to hold anymore parties for the rest of the year, but she is a stubborn woman.”

 

To this Yoosung nodded and smiled warmly. “Yeah, she is.. She’s so great. To think I got to marry someone like that..”

 

Seven tilted his head before he let out a warm laughter over the pink clouds his friend so clearly was floating on. “It’s adorbs to see you go all dreamy like that, but I think you should talk some sense into your wife, Yoosung.. Your planning your boy’s baptism too, no?”

 

“Oh, yeah, we are! But we’re.. Kinda trying to delay that as much as we can too.”

 

“….” Seven smiled weakly and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. “Thanks.. I’m really sorry, Yoosung. This is not fair, it’s.. Hahahah..”

 

“Will you stop it already.” Jaehee scoffed with a raised brow. “You have nothing to apologize for, and what exactly isn’t fair?”

 

“Uh.. Well-“

 

“Shut up, she is right.” Yoosung nodded firmly.

 

“But-“

 

“They want us all there.” A fourth voice now joined them, belonging to Saeran who sleepily dragged his feet through the kitchen in the direction of the coffee machine. “They are not delaying it for your sake or Miyung’s, you moron..” He mumbled as he fumbled around the cabinets, trying to locate the mugs, though his vision were more than just blurry from the sleep he had been so rudely woken up from. Jaehee gave off a short, but warm smile, before she got up and went over to help him.

 

“Here. I take Mr. Han would like some as well.”

 

“Yes.. Thank you, Jaehee.” Saeran nodded in a loud yawn, before turning his head towards his brother. “They are doing it for their own sake. And.. For their son, I guess..”

 

“Mostly for ours. We want our friends there, celebrating him with us. That includes you and Eight. Besides, if you are not there, Saeran won’t be either and it is important that he is.” Yoosung nodded eagerly, also with his eyes locked onto Seven.

  
  
“I... See.” Seven met Yoosung’s violet eyes with surprise written all over him. “But why-“

 

He didn’t get to finish that question, before Saeran interrupted him as if they shared the same mind as well. “I am important to the baptism?” He asked, sounding both skeptic and rather nervous as he joined them by the table, sitting down next to his brother, while Jaehee filled three more mugs.

 

Yoosung quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands and shook his head frantically “Oh no, nonono, oh so much no!”

 

* * *

 

 

The boss was sitting in his chair, staring into the air of his office as he waited for the boy to be brought to him. He filled his glass yet again, but poured the whiskey down his throat pretty much before it even hit the bottom of it. He didn’t usually get himself drunk like this right before meeting with the little blonde, but the past week had been nothing but hideous and he was past his limit of the non-existent patience he had. Did he consider his choice of experiment on the boy a mistake?

Yes, very much so.

As a child, the blonde had been so much easier to crush and tie around his finger like a little piece of lifeless ribbon. And much more enjoyable. It had taken them a while, that was true, but back then he had held no passion for life. No real passion anyways, but now..

He growled loudly, quickly filling the glass again and emptying it, as he loosened the tie around his neck. He had tried everything they previously had done during the boy’s training as a child. On a weaker scale of course, but still, the level they had kept it on, accompanied by the memories of his early childhood, should have been more than enough to force the blonde into submitting. Not to mention the need to protect the parasite he carried, should have scared him enough to be much more submissive by now. But it wasn’t the case. It was far from the case, and it made the old man’s blood boil to a boiling point he didn’t even know was reachable until now. Eight’s mind was easily manipulated, which was why they hadn’t originally chosen him as a key subject among the many other premature experiments. They had had another smaller group of test subjects without the brain abnormalities the blonde had, whom had seemed much more desirable in the beginning, which was how Eight’s surrogate had managed to escape and birth him outside the agency. The security on the woman hadn’t been prioritized, someone within the agency had helped her and their security back then had in general been a lot worse than what they had now. They quickly located her and thought they had gotten rid of all of the traitors, only to discover a few years later that the boy had survived somehow and had been placed on an orphanage. At first it hadn’t mattered much, the child had no memories to share about what had happened after all, so there hadn’t been any need to take further actions. The boss had chosen to still keep a close eye on him though, and he was glad he did, as the boy soon proved to be more than just a failed subject due to brain abnormalities. What they had thought to be a disadvantage, became their biggest advantage, and agent 808 ISOLATE was born.

Their investment in the boy’s training had been great, bulletproof, they had thought. Years passed by in the search of the other participant in the experiment, as finding one that both matched and stood in contrast to the blonde seemed almost impossible. They found many that were close, but never reached the finish-line. Until a young redhead suddenly got presented to them one day and he within only a few tests, proved to be the 100% match they had been searching for, and the experiment quickly began after that.

He tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently and turned his eyes on the screen hanging from the ceiling, showing the many surveillance cameras watching almost every corner of the base. Locating the camera that showed the corridor outside his office, he filled the glass once again as the blonde, guided by two agents, was being led towards his office. He wasn’t surprised that agent 707 had managed to wrap his fingers around the small figure and led him astray. They had been a perfect match on a distance and he had known how risky it was to make either one of them aware of the other’s existence. Yes, he had known.. But he had also thought that the training they had done on the blonde had been such a success that Eight wouldn’t have dared turning against them. He had been so sure, that they had killed every drop of resistance and sense of independency Eight had ever had. And the proof of his own mistake was still roaming freely around out there, waving it in his face, every time the blonde hissed his name as an answer, when the boss asked him who he belonged to.

He had been much too kind. Much too gentle. The boy had never responded effectively to anything but pain and given his state, they hadn’t risked too much of that. A cold smirk played on his lips as a knock on his door announced the blonde’s arrival. He had played it safe with the boy for long enough. Their leave from the agency was already secured, as they later this very night would be on a chopper and take them to another facility of his. Of course, the blonde didn’t know this, no one within the agency except for himself did. But the little game he had been playing with the young hackers had grown tiresome and now.. It was personal. His smirk only grew as the boy joined him in the room and his vision landed on the swollen belly and he nodded to the agents. “Don’t disturb us. The first one that do,  will have a bullet between the eyes before he can utter a word.”

 

* * *

 

 

MC: You told him?

 

MC: We were supposed to talk to him once all of this agency-business was settled

 

Yoosung: I didn’t tell him, it just slipped out! T__T

 

MC: That’s the same as telling him, honey ^^

 

Saeran: Why me? -__-

 

Yoosung: I’m sorry T__T

 

 707: I thought we were best friends, where’s my godfather-proposal?! T__T

 

Jumin: Stop acting so jealous, it’s childish

 

707: But we’ve been friends for years!

 

Saeran: I for once agree with him. Why me? -__-

 

Jaehee: Obviously because you’re the only one of the two of you, who can be trusted raising a child

 

Saeran: And ‘the best joke’-award for the year, goes to Jaehee

 

707: I’m great with the mini-adults.. T_T

 

Zen: You’re a criminal..

 

707: SO IS SAERAN!!!

 

Saeran: Ya, but I also got common sense enough to hide it, moron

 

707: SO DO I!

 

Saeran: YOU GOT “HACKER GOD” FOR A USERNAME IN PUBLIC PLACES!

 

707: DOESN’T PROVE ANYTHING

 

MC: SETTLE DOWN OR I’LL COME AND SMACK EVERY DAMN ASS IN THAT HOUSE! -.-

 

Jumin: Lol

 

707: Lololololololololololol

 

707: Jumin lol’ed twice this year

 

MC: Was there something funny you’d like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Han?

 

Jumin: ….

 

Yoosung: I’d like to take you up on that sleepover-offer, Seven;;;

 

MC: I am not kidding, I will leave ***** with Zen and you won’t be able to sit down for the next year once I am done with you

  
  
707: You censored your kid’s name lmao this is so fun

 

MC: Well, I can keep a secret

 

Yoosung: Forgive me.. T_T

 

Saeran: …. I just have one question

 

MC: What?

 

Saeran: WHY ME?! -.-

 

MC: Because we love you

 

Saeran: Not good enough.

 

Jaehee: That reason isn’t enough for you?

 

Jaehee: Not everything has a scheme behind it, Saeran

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang is right, kitten.

 

MC: Also because, if it weren’t for Saeran, Yoosung and I would have never met. And our baby wouldn’t have been born in the first place ^^

 

Yoosung: And we also feel like our son connected the most with Saeran yesterday, so that just made us convinced we made the right choice even more ^^

 

MC: And we are convinced Saeran will take really good care of him, in case something were to happen to us.

 

Yoosung: And he’ll get to be close to Seven too!

 

MC: And also, Jumin will be there to take care of him as well ^^

 

Saeran: See, I told you they had reasons behind it

 

Saeran: Could another reason to it perhaps be Eight? -.-  
  
MC: Well..

 

707: … I understand the other reasons, and they are all true. But I don’t like that “well”

 

707: Why wouldn’t you pick me because of Eight?

 

707: I thought you liked Eight, like, super liked. You seemed to be getting along so well with each other, so I’m sorry for being a little puzzled o_O

 

Yoosung: We do!

 

Yoosung: It’s nothing like that, I swear

 

MC: He’s such a cupcake I just wanna eat him all up and throw him up and eat him again x_x

 

Zen: Much ew..

 

Yoosung: I’m not jealous at all ^^’

 

MC: ^^

 

707: Oh boi.. xD

 

Jumin: Then what is it like? Now I am curious too

 

Saeran: Me three.

 

MC: The reason is simple.

 

MC: He asked me not to

 

707: I’m sorry, he did what now?

 

Jumin: I didn’t get that either, why would he ask something like that?

 

Saeran: …..

 

Zen: Really, he did? I wouldn’t have thought that about him

 

707: Ya, I don’t believe you

 

Jaehee: That does sound rather.. Fishy

 

Saeran: I think it’s cute..

 

707: YOU BELIEVE HER?!

 

Saeran: Ya

 

MC: I am telling the truth and I think it’s very sweet as well, which is why I agreed to it

 

Saeran: It’s kinda sad too tho

 

MC: It kinda is, yes

 

Zen: Mind sharing with the rest of the group? -_-

 

707: Ty Zen

 

Jumin: Kitten?

 

Saeran: Jesus

 

Saeran: Saeyoung

 

707: Yes?

 

Saeran: What’s the one thing you’ve been blabbering about wanting the most in the world, to Miyung as well?

 

707: We talked about a bunch of stuff, gotta be more

 

707: Oh

 

707: No wait

 

707: My bunneh, oh no, my poor baby ~ T_T

 

Saeran: There you go

 

Jumin: Care to include me in this exclusive club of yours? -_-

 

Zen: Seconded -.-

 

Jaehee: Oh, I see

 

Zen: What?!

 

707: I

 

707: May

 

707: Or may not have expressed certain desires to gain the freedom to create a family of my own.. someday

 

Saeran: Which Eight can’t give him, even if they got said freedom to do so someday

 

Zen: That.. Still sounds too selfish to be coming from that boy. He’s rude, but he’s not selfish.

 

707: That’s super nice of you to say! :O

 

707: Kinda lol

 

707: You almost complimented him there, careful Zen

 

707: Lmao

 

Zen: … I’m not even going to try to ask you why you are laughing about this, just tell me why you seem fine with this excuse?

 

Zen: I’ve complimented him before, shut up -.-

 

707: Lolololol

 

707: I don’t think it is an excuse

 

707: But you’re right, it is selfish of him <3

 

707: My cutie babe made a selfish request out of not wanting to have a hurtful reminder, it’s so adorable <3

 

Zen: What? O.o

 

Jumin: So that’s how it is. I can understand how that would be painful.

 

Jumin: Since you’ve expressed such wishes.

 

707: It’s my own fault. I won’t regret anything around him ever, there’s plenty of other options, but the subject never got to end on that stuff

 

MC: That’s what I told him too

 

Jumin: I think it’s a good sign for him to recognize something he feels troubled over

 

Jumin: even if he didn’t admit it to the idiot

 

Zen: You too? -.-

 

Yoosung: What idiot?

 

Jumin: Luciel

 

Yoosung: Ah, you’re all going so fast I can barely keep up ^^’

 

707: Hey! >_<

 

MC: .. However, I think it is the “settling” part that troubled him the most, Seven. He wants to make you happy, not to make you be forced to settle with anything

 

707: I won’t be

 

707: The only settling I’ll be doing once this is over, is down with him

 

Saeran: Liar, liar, cheesy liar pants on fire

 

707: You know what I mean lol

 

MC: Awrh, that’s so cute. Which one of you will be borrowing my wedding dress? ^^

 

707: … That’s not a fair question, how am I supposed to decide that! T_T

 

MC: Sorry, too tempting xD

 

Jaehee: It is not really so odd he would think something like that, I suppose. You didn’t have a whole lot of time to talk about stuff like that. It’s not really a second-date subject

 

Jaehee: Your relationship is very young after all

 

707: Age is just a number in many cases. That includes the age of my relationship. Ur right tho lolololol

  
Jaehee: So you say

  
  
707: I do, I’ll fight you on it!

  
  
Jaehee: Don’t bother

 

707: Aw :’(   


MC: I am sure Eight is very confident in their relationship, Jaehee. He just also realizes what kind of life he can’t give Seven and it’s even less odd that it would bother him.

 

Zen: … And he hasn’t made any real selfish decisions before, so that explains Seven’s acceptance of it

 

MC:  When it’s right, it is right. The rest is just details  


 

Yoosung: Ya, details

 

Zen: Right, and who needs those..

 

707: AMEN HALLELUJAH!

 

707: It’s not about acceptance tho, I’m just super proud and I love that he thinks that way <3

 

Zen: Still don’t get it

 

Zen: Don’t say it, I don’t have to, I know

 

707: My babe, making selfish decisions for himself, couldn’t be any happier ~

 

Saeran: …

  
Saeran: For your sake you better not change your mind after all of this, cause I will end you ^^

 

707: Lol, my my Saeran, so scary ~

 

Saeran: -.-

 

MC: …. Anyways  


 

MC: Of course we can’t force you to accept, Saeran.. But we hope you will. The main reason is because we love you ^^

 

  
Saeran: Why either one of us to begin with, Jaehee or Zen is a much better choice. Safer.. At least.

 

Jaehee: Absolutely no. I have enough in Mr. Han

 

  
Zen: I don’t have time for a kid? O.o

  
  
Saeran: Right, actors are supposedly busy people

 

Zen: We are! -.-

 

Jumin: Are you accusing me of being a baby, assistant Kang?

 

Jaehee: Of course not, Mr. Ham…

 

Yoosung: wtf? xD

 

707: LOOOOOOOOOL

  
  
Saeran: ….. Mr. Ham xD

 

Jaehee: Typo

 

Zen: Suuure xD

 

Jumin: Better be -__-

  
  
707: We’re only humans, leave her alone ~

  
  
Jumin: Try saying that without the deafening laughter and I might believe it was a typo

 

Jaehee: ^^’

 

MC: Saeran? ^^’

  
  
Saeran: Can’t answer something like that.. I am busy.

 

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

 

MC: I hope we’re not asking too much of him.. ^^’

  
  
Yoosung: Maybe it was too early for something this big after all.. I’m sorry, Seven, we didn’t mean to corner him like that

  
  
707: Nono, he’s honestly being busy. Took over my watch

 

707: Don’t worry too much guys, he just needs some time

 

707: Oh!

  
  
707: Gotta go, I think V found the way to my secret hideout hahaha

 

707: Ha

 

707: Lol

  
  
707: Bai bai ~  


[707 has left the chatroom]  
  


Zen: He ran after Saeran, didn’t he?

 

Jumin: He must have, since V is sitting here next to me, trying to make me convince MC to put the party planning to a rest for a while

  
  
MC: You can tell him to look the other way, if he doesn’t approve of the view

  
  
Jumin: Ouch

  
  
Zen: You are one merciless lady, you know that?

  
  
MC: Don’t mess with this mama

 

Jumin: Obviously

 

Zen: ;;;;;

  
  
MC: Not right now anyways. Jaehee, I need help with the catering firm. They seem to have issues with the menu and I have my hands full already

  
  
Jaehee: It is difficult to plan the menu when we don’t have a date ^^’

 

MC: We’re sticking with this menu no matter the date, no discussion

 

Jaehee: Depending on the season ingredients can be tough to get

  
  
MC: Jaehee ^^

  
  
Jaehee: I am on it ^^’

 

MC: Thank you so much for your help ^^

  
  
Jaehee: ^^’

 

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: Honey, maybe you should take a break ^^

  
  
Zen: Yeah, get some ice cream or something ^^

  
  
MC: Honey, don’t you have a friend to bother? ^^

  
  
MC: Zen must be busy with rehearsals   
  


[Zen has left the chatroom]  
  
[Yoosung has left the chatroom]  
  


Jumin: ….

 

Jumin: Rough day?

  
  
MC: … I’ll go to bed.

  
  
Jumin: Good girl.   
  


* * *

 

The Boss was staring down on Eight, who was avoiding his gaze defiantly. Not just to challenge the much bigger man, but also to locate the hidden treasure-key. He remembered perfectly well what it looked like. However, where the boss hid it was another story. He could tell the man didn’t walk around with the key on him, especially not with someone like Eight around. The man was smart enough to keep easily tricked people away from the blonde, after the incident in the fake server room. He clearly weren’t smart enough to realize Eight weren’t working entirely on his own, but there was no way he’d be dumb enough to carelessly let something like that within the hacker’s reach. “Christ.. Go to the other end of the room, the smell of you is so rotten..” Eight mumbled annoyed, of course keeping his appearances up so the old man wouldn’t sense anything. Lucky for him that his eyes flying restlessly around the room was a normal habit of his, as the boss seemed to be taking it for being just that.

 

Taking a step closer, the boss reached forward and stroked the boy’s swollen belly with a cold smirk. “You naughty.. Naughty boy. I am getting tired of this new attitude of yours.”

 

Quickly pushing the man’s hand away, Eight took a careful step back. He was fully aware that his position right now weren’t anything good, and the smartest thing to do wouldn’t be playing with the boss’s unpredictable temper. But he couldn’t suddenly fake obedience either, as the old man would know something was up if he did. “Get used to it, it won’t change.. You’re so pathetic, I can’t stand it..”

 

Grabbing the boy by the neck, the boss forced the blonde back and pinned him roughly on the wall, high enough for Eight to only be touching the ground with the tip of his toes. “Watch your goddamn tounge, boy! Look around you. You will submit to me by the end of today, whether you like it or not. No one will be stopping it this time around either, so save your breath.” The boss growled warningly, and Eight could tell it wasn’t an empty threat either. The old man had something hidden well up his sleeve, that much was clear.

 

Not that it mattered. So had the blonde. So the only thing Eight worried about, was keeping himself calm enough not to stress his unborn, even with the old man blocking his airways. “……”

 

He wanted to make a point, not to hurt him in regrettable ways. But the look on the boy´s face gasping for air made the boss feel a certain excitement he couldn’t deny even if he wanted to. Softening his grip just a bit, but still holding Eight against the wall, he placed a knee between his legs and tore the boy’s thin shirt off in one swift movement. “Could it be that the traitor wasn’t all that stupid.. Maybe this way you’ll understand who it is you belong to.” He then chuckled, sending a cold shiver down the blonde’s spine.

 

“You… Can’t. You’re not allowed to do this..”

 

Using the torn up pieces of cloth, he crossed the boy’s arms above his head and tied them together, placing the bindings over one of the antique brass sconce he had on each wall of the room. “Not even the board has a say in what I do with you anymore, so don’t think that parasite inside you can protect you. I don’t care whether it lives or dies. I’ll just start the experiment over again. So your parasite’s life is entirely up to you, my dear Isolate.”

 

Eight shook his head slowly, as he locked eyes with the boss. The old man wetting his lips like he was admiring an exquisite painting hanging on the wall, the hardened nipples from the chill in the air and the look of disgusted anger silently screaming on that delicate face. “.. You’ll hurt him if I struggle..”

 

He wanted to tear into the boy´s skin with his teeth, taste his skin, claim his body just like he once did with his mind. He nodded with pride towards his own decision of keeping Eight´s beautiful face untouched all those years filled with intense training. Overwhelmed by all the thoughts the blonde poisoned his thoughts with, he nodded once again. “Getting the picture now, are we? Good. If this is the way to claim owner-rights over you, then so be it.” He confirmed, holding onto the blonde´s chin. Leaning towards the boy’s ear, he took in a deep breath filled with the powerless, yet so wonderful scent of Eight. The sweet smell entering his lungs made him give out a growl of pleasure and bit the blonde´s ear. “Yes.. That’s it. No more games, Isolate. You’re mine, and mine alone. You already knew that, that’s why you came back to me.”

 

Feeling the boss’s free hand sliding down the his back, all the way to his hips, Eight couldn’t keep a sound of discomfort from escaping his lips, as the man fondled them. The feeling of the man’s tongue running over his nipples made the blonde feel nothing but an urgent need to throw up, as the unborn soon started kicking as if something had possessed it. “.. You’re just a natural born idiot, aren’t you.” Eight hissed. “And deaf too. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR ANYTHING.. Heard it better?”

 

Lifting Eight’s legs up, leaving the boy with a wet chest and bright red nipples from the rough tongue treatment, the boss wrapped them around his waist and chuckled entertained. He wanted Eight to feel the hard bulge in his pants, and only laughed even louder eyes the blue eyes quickly grew wide in fear as he pressed against the swollen belly. “Keep talking like that and you will regret it.. The next word that comes out of your mouth will decide, so quit it and accept your place.”

 

Eight knew he was in trouble. He knew where this was heading and he knew he had no other options but to see it through. Even if he had a way out of this, he was far too close to his goal to back out of it now. Not to mention this was their make it or break it point. But even if he was trapped between a wall and the unmovable man in front of him, he wasn’t about to willingly give into the pressure, as turn his hateful gaze towards the boss’s and whispered Seven´s codename defiantly and with a sweetness to it that was real, as if the boss weren’t even there.

 

He was enraged. The boss knew he shouldn´t have been so easy on him, but this betrayal was the drop that filled the glass that was his patience with the blonde.. Treating him with kindness was no way of handling the boy, something Seven hadn’t understood, which is why he had failed and the blonde was now hanging in front of him. Or so he told himself. And why he wouldn’t fail and let the boy escape him a third time.

Taking a step back, the boss turned away from Eight and leaned over the desk, staring at all the files he had on the blonde for a brief moment. A dead silence fell over the office, even the young one felt that he could take this chance to try to relax enough to calm his unborn down, and the kicks did fade a bit. But it was short lived, as the boss suddenly exploded in an outburst of rage and threw the heavy wooden desk half way the room like it was made of nothing but cardboard. Wittnessing the man´s sudden violent reaction, Eight froze in his position as he quietly watched the man’s every movement.

 

Pulling his tie off, the boss threw his jacket on a chair, he slowly turned to the blonde again. It took a lot to make the head of the agency lose his temper to such degree, but Eight always had that effect on the him. And it pissed him off. It pissed him off that something so insignificant, such worthless and unimportant beings, could throw him off the road like that. Not only the blonde, but the traitor as well. It was like a curse, that nothing could break unless he broke them. And broke them for good. After the boy’s little stunt with calling out for Seven, the boss had no more patience towards the disobedience and rejection from the blonde, and quickly freed him from the wall just to let him drop down onto the floor. Pushing Eight all the way down on his back with a foot, he forcibly grabbed the blonde’s briefs, pulling them off in a quick movement, as Eight tried to get away. “KEEP STILL OR YOU’RE GONNA BE FUCKING SORRY YOU EVER DARED SPEAKING THAT NAME IN THIS ROOM!”

 

Eight tried to keep his legs closed as the man forced himself between them, but just as quickly froze on the spot again as the kicks grew warningly stronger the more desperate he got to fight the situation. He knew he shouldn’t fight. He knew it was dangerous and he knew this was hurting the one he was trying to protect. The more he tried to fight and the more panicked he got, the more the unborn would be threatened, so why..  

 

Looking down at the boy, the boss figured he was sweating enough to lessen the pain from the friction of what was about to happen. Not that he cared, but he supposed he should reward Eight for doing as asked. “That’s it. You see, I can be reasonable.. As long as you obey me.” He slipped his finger between the blonde’s leg, but heard nothing but muffled sounds that to him sounded like denied sounds of pleasure, even if they were unwanted. 

 Pushing one of his barely wet fingers in his entrance, the boss didn´t give the blonde a second to adjust even the slightest before he started moving his finger in a rapid pace. Eight’s breath were starting to run away from him, the unborn kicking like it was trying to break out of him, and his eyes were rolling around the dark room like they were desperately looking for some sign of light somewhere. Until he gave up and closed them instead. The boss probably took that as another sign of imaginable pleasure, but really, those blue eyes were reaching out for the only anchor of his sanity. And even now, those honey-golden eyes were staring right back at him. In his mind, true. Honestly he had no idea what Seven would even be thinking of him if he knew what was going on. If he knew how he was just lying there letting it happen, without doing anything to as much as try to defend himself against it.. He didn’t know if he would be mad. Or maybe disgusted. Eight wouldn’t blame him if that was the case, since he was feeling it himself.

He didn’t even realize he was chanting 7’s and 0’s endlessly after each other, before the boss started added one more finger, until the pain was too much for Eight to be able to do even that much and his chants were replaced by pained whimpers instead. Teasing his prostate, both the boss and Eight noticed the involuntary arousal the boy´s member showed. The boss´s face showed a pleased grin, he taught the blonde was starting to come to his senses and accept him, quickly starting to stroke the lively member pulsating every time he pushed his fingers inside.

 

It didn’t matter much Eight tried to fight it even in his mind. He felt like file being corrupted by a merciless virus. The kind you could never really get rid of, but had to somehow build a wall around to contain if you didn’t want it to corrupt and destroy everything. The kind of impossible viruses he had develop so many of himself. His temperature has risen so much that his breath was visible in the cold office, and after several minutes of unbearable violation of both his entrance and member, the boss laughed through his teeth, as Eight was forced to face the involuntary climax. “My, my.. This is something, isn’t it. A little foreplay and you’re all over the floor.. That traitor clearly isn’t man enough for anything, if he can’t even train a little thing like you to something useful in this area.” Watching Eight’s angry look and blue eyes that were pointed like daggers at him only fired up under the boss hunger, but it wasn’t enough like this. He left the blonde to let him catch his breath, while he himself stood up and went towards the tall metal framed mirror he kept in the office. Not that he offered much time for Eight to do that much either, as he dragged the mirror close to the boy.

 

Eight was on his knees now, but didn’t dare to move much other than that. Something in him was dying to rub his belly and calm the obviously upset unborn down, but he didn’t. He knew he’d just be in even more trouble if he showed signs of actual care for the with the boss so close by, and while he couldn’t stop poking to the man about Seven, he wasn’t about to risk the man turning his anger directly at his unborn. So the best he could offer the child as comfort, was to continue keeping himself as calm as he could and do what he came here to do. So again, he found himself not even paying attention to what the boss was up to now, as he threw stolen looks all over the room. He had already located a number of places the key could be hiding, but a specific painting stole his attention the most. He knew he wouldn’t have much time to find the key once the distraction was put in motion, cause no matter what the lady-agent had come up with, he was sure the boss wouldn’t leave him un-supervised in an unlocked office alone for very long.

  

The boss walked behind him, grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards the mirror. And suddenly Eight was facing both himself and the state his actions of defiance brought him to in a cruel display. The blonde staring right at it, while the boss removed his belt and tied it around the blonde´s neck. Since the invisible leash clearly wasn’t enough, he felt that a physical one would remind the boy, that it wouldn’t matter how far he ever tried to run, the boss would always find and get back what was rightfully his. Glancing at the reflection of the leashed boy in the mirror, who simply stared at it with a defeated look painted on his face, only excited the boss that much more, as he freed the hard bulge from his pants. “Beautiful, isn’t it.” He mused out loud, though not even really talking to Eight at all. The man wasn’t even really looking at Eight, but merely admiring the portrait of his own doings in the mirror. “Cruelty always made you so much more.. The more loveless, the more.. Appetizing. Your beauty never showed outside the dark, don’t you see? This is where you truly belongs.”

 

Eight turned his eyes away from the mirror, trying to get his shaking body under control, just as much as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he already knew was about to happen. Though at the same time, everything inside him was screaming for the Eun-lady to do whatever it was she had planned. “… You’re lying..”

With one hand griping tight on the belt, the older soon got his attention forced straight back on their reflection again, in the exact moment when the boss´s hard member penetrated him without any warning, making the blonde tense painfully up in every muscle in his body as he tried to suffocate his own sounds of agony. The boss leaned over to the blonde´s ear and Eight literally had to swallow as the stench from the man’s mouth almost caused him to vomit. “Oh, but you’re not so sure that I am, are you now.. Look at yourself, boy. You think you love him, but we both know you’re not capable of feeling such foolish things. The sooner you surrender to that fact, the better.”

 

Trapped inside his own mind, Eight did as told and studied the view the mirror showed him. He hated mirrors, always had, mostly because he was never able to fully understand his own face, or even recognize it. It never felt like he was looking at himself, whenever he had tried as a child. And now.. Well it wasn’t any different. He knew that reflection of some blonde, undeniable pregnant dude trapped in a disgusting situation was him. Still, his reflection looking back at him like that, felt nothing but alien and unreal. It wasn’t him.. “… I’m here because I love him, when are you gonna get that into your shitty head? I’m not loveless.. I’m fucking full of it!”

 

The blonde´s tight entrance wrapped so tight around the boss´s member, felt as if it would split Eight in half any moment, and the boss enjoyed every piece of it, as he angrily and without concern for the blonde at all, started thrusting into him like he was nothing but a doll.  

The more Eight would reject him, the more he would thrust deeper, disregarding the teeth grind he could hear coming from the blonde, as the boy clearly tried to relax his own body as best as he could. The boss overjoyed, with each heavy breath Eight let out, he regained one by one the stolen pieces of his prized possession, even if Eight were still too stubborn to even scream. So overjoyed in fact, that he climaxed inside the blonde in just minutes to his own surprise.

Leaving out a sigh of release and pulling out of the boy´s entrance, he took the belt off, leaving Eight falling onto his side on the floor from exhaustion.

The boss looked down at the blonde that was trembling uncontrollably, covered in sweat, the blue eyes so wide and far away they looked like there was no way they’d ever return. He was proud, it was written all over his face, on his small smirk he gave while heard the boy chanting whispers again, apologizing whispers. He thought he finally had control of him once again, that that was it. He had won. Stepping closer to the boy again, they suddenly got interrupted by a loud explosion shaking the office up like they got attacked by a sudden earthquake, and an agent stormed inside the office yelling stuff at the boss Eight couldn’t even make out what was.

 

It took him another couple of seconds, before he realized that the boss had indeed left the room, leaving him there on the floor on his own. Probably convinced he had done good enough a job on the boy to have him immobilized, while he checked the interruption out. Knowing he couldn’t afford to waste any time, Eight forced his still trembling body up on his knees, and then, with a couple of failures, he finally stood up. Grabbing his shirt as the first, he took it on as he moved towards the painting that had caught his attention earlier, as he with one hand rubbed his belly and the other started touching searchingly with the other, the noises of yelling and even gun-shots being fired was heard from outside the room. “I know, I’m sorry.. I didn’t think.. You gotta.. Ow.. Gotta hold on, I need that key..” First pulling on the painting, just for it to not even rock just a little, he felt around the frame instead, quickly noticing the hidden lock under the bottom frame. “It’s locked onto the wall.. If I cut the canvas.. I’ll break the key, but I..” Feeling on the lock again with the tip of his finger, he could tell there was no keyhole. “I’m sure it’s.. Here.. it’s a button.. Remember a button..” And right enough, as Eight pushed gently up on the circular lock, just enough to confirm it, it was a button. “… It’s a code lock. So.. What’s the..” He looked towards the door with wary eyes as the possible combinations flew threw his head with a speed he didn’t even understand himself. He was sure the code had to be something personal, only the boss himself would know and he started to feel himself panic a little as he didn’t actually know much personal information about the man at all. Until it hit him, that it might be something, the boss thought was something personal, nobody but him knew was even personal. So the bigger question was which one. “Seven Zero Seven.. Eight.. Zero Eight.. Extreme.. Isolate..” Looking towards the painting again, still rubbing his belly, he squeezed his eyes together in an attempt to concentrate. “Seven.. Zero Eight.. No.. Maybe.. Extreme.. Ex..” He bit his lip. He really only had one shot at this. Time was running out, he was sure he would get company soon, and he had to get out of the office and get to the server-room before that happened. So risking it, he started pushing the button and actually ended up praying he was right. “Ex.. –treme.. Iso..” It felt like an eternity of dead silence, as Eight waited for the light click to alert him the combo was right. And he almost felt like some part of him died, as the footsteps of agents rushing towards the office reached his ears. But then he finally heard it. Tearing the painting down the wall, quickly freeing the key from the canvas and ran across the room and out the door with both his hands protectively supporting his belly, as he stormed right pass the agents that bare got to realize what was going on in front of their noses. Not even completely steady on his feet, Eight didn’t even notice how unsure his own steps were, as the only thought that screamed loud at him was to run, and faster than he ever had before. He didn’t pay attention to anything else. Not the gunshots, not the flashing lights pulsating somewhere behind him, and not the group of agents that came closer to gaining up on him while they yelled into their headset as they alerted their boss of what was going on. He saw and heard nothing, before he took a turn down another corridor and finally spotted Vanderwood who was rushing just as fast towards him, with a gun pointing directly at the agents behind him and a bag dangling heavily on his shoulder.

 

“Eight, get down!” He yelled from the top of his lungs, and Eight did just that after getting as close to the older as he possibly could, throwing himself on the floor as Vanderwood started firing the gun at the agents like a complete nutjob, not giving two shits about what the bullets actually hit. And he didn’t, all he cared about was getting room enough to get close enough to the boy to pick him up, and he didn’t stop shooting around like a mental case, before they both reached the door and Eight got it unlocked. And that was when his gun finally ran out. With the agents throwing themselves towards them, Vanderwood pushed the blonde inside and smacked it closed the second he got in himself. “Lock it, lock it, hurry!”

 

“I’m trying, your big ass is in the way!” Eight snapped back at him, as he pushed the older far away enough from the electronic lock for him to quickly securing the lock again. The agents outside the door kept kicking and slamming on it, while both Eight and Vanderwood stepped back, for another couple of minutes before they finally gave up. They couldn’t hear any else after that.

 

Taking a deep breath, Vanderwood turned his eyes on Eight to really take a look at the boy. “.. You’re sure they won’t get in here?”

 

“I’m sure.. They won’t get in here without explosives strong enough to.. Destroy everything within it.. It’s-“ Eight mumbled as he turned his eyes onto Vanderwood as well. “.. Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“….” But Vanderwood didn’t say a thing. He just studied the blonde’s physics without a word, other than a bubbling anger painted on his face. Then he opened the bag and handed Eight the laptop and the headset he had asked for. “You’re bleeding.” He just said, short of words and knowledge on how to react to the proof of the only thing that could have happened. Feeling torn between storming out that room again to put a bullet straight into the head of that old bastard, and knowing they had to focus on the job in front of them if they wanted to get out of it alive.

 

“.. That’s not so good.”

 

 “No, it’s not.” Vanderwood shook his head and pulled out a blanket, spreading out on the floor. “Lie down. Now.”

 

“But I gotta-“

 

“I said NOW!” The older thundered at him, causing Eight to take a step back with a frozen face. At this Vanderwood quickly grabbed the blonde on the top of his head and did his best to stroke it gently. “- No, Eight. I’m sorry, I just.. Just lie down. Whatever you need to get done, I’ll do it, but you have to lie down right now. Otherwise you’ll go from not good, to tombstone-bad before you’ll do anything else. Got me?”

 

“…” Eight studied him unsure for a couple of seconds, until the adrenalin from the escape started to fade and he began to feel the agonizing pain again, also noticing how badly his legs were shaking trying to carry him. Not to mention the hard and vicious kicks and punches from the unborn inside of him.

 

Blinking, the blonde finally did as told, as Vanderwood tore of both his lab-coat and shirt, and made a pillow for the blonde out of the shirt, before he hurried and placed himself between the boy’s legs, taking a short look on what was going on. “This won’t be pleasant, but you’ll have to lay still and just breathe. I’ll set you up with the computer first, but-“ Pulling out a handful of bandages, he quickly tore them out of the protective wrapper and pressed them against the boy’s entrance, but then replaced his hand with Eight’s own. “You gotta press all you can while I do that.” Judging by the silence from the boy, Vanderwood figured the shock had kicked in in him, as he got up and covered the blonde with his lab-coat. He didn’t try to keep him calm by telling him it was alright. He knew that approach wouldn’t have worked with him even if he had. Instead he just let the blonde absorb the whole thing on his own first, as he didn’t seem so far away since he did as Vanderwood asked of him, keeping pressure on the bandages while Vanderwood quickly got the laptop ready for him.

 

* * *

 

At the computers, V had managed to trap Seven with the help of Saeran, and they had spent the last 30 minutes talking about Seven’s unexplainable anger-issues towards V. And another 10 minutes was used with V doing his best to convince the redhead, that he had learned his lessons about getting involved in worlds he knew nothing of. In the end, the two men had shaken hands and finally hugged it out, Seven apologizing over and over again over how ridiculous he had behaved, and V doing the same for not realizing the real issue sooner, while Saeran had been close to gagging over the fluffy sweetness the room had drowned in. Now, they were just talking about this and that. Mostly about last night’s party, a little about MC’s obsessive behavior, but now the subject had fallen onto… Nothing really, as Yoosung showed up with fresh cups of coffee for all of them, handing them out before he sat down and looked around. “So.. This is what you do two do all day, huh.” He noted, looking between all the screens filled with stuff he didn’t understand a thing of anyway. He couldn’t help but notice a specific screen, that showed nothing but a bunny bouncing about.

 

“Yup.. Well.. Mostly one at the time. Sometimes Jumin helps out.” Seven nodded slowly, staring at the bunny screen as well.

“Jumin? I didn’t know he knew one thing about this stuff.. But.. I guess it’s not a surprise, if he’s with Saeran.. Hanging out with you two all the time.” V smiled shortly, somehow looking bothered by the thought.

 

“Oh, stop it.” Yoosung looked at the blind with a raised brow. “If you miss your buddy, then tell him. Or is it the free gourmet meals you miss?”

 

“I do not.. Though they are very delicious, I can’t deny that.”

 

“I told Saeran we should get a chef too, but he still doesn’t even wanna go for getting the maid.” Seven chuckled, though he didn’t make any move to look at the others, continuing to stare at the bunny screen.

 

“You’re using me as one anyways, so what are you complaining about.” Saeran just brushed him off, keeping himself busy with another job he had taken on, as he took as sip of the coffee.

 

“But you’re not wearing the uniform. What’s the fun in it, if you don’t wear the uniform?” Seven shrugged and corrected his glasses to make some sort of a point.

 

“… Personally, I think Saeran would look cute in a uniform.” Yoosung then added after a couple of seconds of thought.

 

“.. I can actually imagine it looking very cute too, and I feel creepy about that. I wish I hadn’t heard that..” V sighed, which caused Seven to let out a mild laughter.  
  
“I know, right?! I’m sure the trust fund kid would agree!”

 

“I don’t see how it’s more creepy for you to find it cute, than my brother, V.. And I already know what Jumin thinks of it, so I don’t need to test that again.” Saeran mumbled in an answer, making all three of them shut up right on the spot. “.. And I’m not cute.”

 

Seven this time actually moving his eyes and locking them onto his brother. “…. Saeran.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you.. Perhaps.. By chance.. Borrow my maid outfit without asking?”

 

Saeran just shrugged with one shoulder and turned his head to return his brother’s glare. “You remember that time he was sick and I went on that mission, right?”

 

“… There was no mission.”

 

“No, but your old nurse outfit had a better effect than the maid one.”

 

“Well obviously, that set includes-“ Seven trailed off about to state a fact, before his eyes grew wide when it really dawned on him. “Oh. My. God.. So you do dress up as a kitten for him!”

 

Leaving Yoosung and V to crack up in laughter, Saeran simply shrugged again, turning his eyes to his screen, though there was a faint smile to spot on his face, while his brother laughed a bit more like his old obnoxious self. “What can you do, the man has an obsession..”

 

A couple more minutes went on in nothing but laughter and Seven teasingly poking to his brother to share some more details, before Yoosung patted Seven on the shoulder, pointing at the bunny screen. “Hey Seven, what’s that? It was moving before, now it’s just standing there looking at the screen..”

 

“Huh?” Seven blinked, turning his eyes on the bunny, before he out of nowhere threw himself at the keyboard and started typing like a madman. “Connect.. Access-“

 

“Seven? Is something up? What is it?”

 

“Not now, Yoosung. Go grab my headset, will ya, left it on the table over there.” Seven shushed the blonde away, as Saeran quickly moved to the keyboard next to him. “Saeran, got an opening?” He asked, accepting the headset Yoosung quickly fetched for him.

 

“I.. Do. Hold on..” Saeran confirmed, typing away almost quicker than his brother, though making a few short touches on his phone and got his headset on. “Jumin, we need you on the platform.”

 

“What’s going on, guys, speak up please.” V demanded to know, though more gently than as a real command. He knew something important must have presented itself, if it had made both the hackers get worked up so suddenly, but he knew pressuring them while they were focused like that wouldn’t do any good.

 

So neither V or Yoosung dared moving a muscle, almost holding their breath as well, while the only words exchanged between the twins were words that could just as well be another language was heard. Soon they were joined by both Jumin and Jaehee, Jumin suddenly looking completely sober, Jaehee with a look on her face that said she had a hunch about what was happening. And true enough, with another few seconds of Seven smashing those keys as if his life depended on it, the bunny screen change into something looking like a video-call, a pretty shaking close up on a pair of watery blue eyes, and Yoosung gasped as if he had seen some mythical creature. “Oh my god, it’s Eight!”

 

Seven quickly getting his headset on, though his own shaking hands annoyingly enough made it difficult for him for a second, he let out a breath he seemed to have been holding for the past many months of terrorizing wait, the second the familiar weak voice of the blonde reached his ears. “Se-seven.. Can you hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear, Bunny. Haha, little close there… Can’t believe it, you’re.. Damn.”  
  
“Did you.. Get into the CCTV system yet?” Eight shook his head, as he got the.. Whatever he was using with a camera, far enough away for them to see his whole face.

 

“Uh, I.. How’s that the first thing you ask me? That doesn’t matter, Miyung, are you okay? You’re voice sounds.. Terrible, to put it nicely. You don’t look good either.. Is that a fever? You look like you’re in.. Did you get shot or something, what happened?!”

 

“I’ll be fine! Just don’t look at the damn CCTV and-“

 

“Yeah.. Too late for that, was easier to find you than I thought it would be.” Saeran, then spoke up, as Seven got him connected to the call as well. “So that’s what this program was for.. I thought it was just some screensaver Seven made. He’s been sickly obsessed with anything bunny-related..”

 

“.. Saeran?” The blonde asked in a low voice, as his eyes squeezed together. “Is that you?”

 

“I’m right here. It’s good to hear your voice.” Saeran nodded, even though he wasn’t sure Eight could see them as well, as he turned his brother’s head towards his screen. “Saeyoung’s watching too now, like it or not. And so.. Is pretty much the rest of the RFA.”

 

“Saera-“

 

“Sorry, but he needs to see this.”

  
  
“.. I should have known they had a camera in here too..“  


It took Seven a couple of seconds before he really saw everything that was going on, on the screen his eyes were directed at. The first thing he couldn’t help but notice, was of course the surprisingly large belly the blonde were obviously trying to hide with both lab-coat and laptop. It was like his heart dropped right onto floor by the sight of that alone. Of course, swollen stomachs could be explained by many things, but the way the blonde were rubbing it soothingly, and the way the blonde tensed up in his body almost rhythmically, there was only one thing that came to his mind. Judging by the pained expression the video-called showed on the blonde’s face, it was easy to tell for both the Choi’s, that their blonde was in trouble. “…..”

 

The rest of the group didn’t say much, just stared at the scene in front of them with both anxious and attentive eyes, while Yoosung was the one to move closer to Saeran’s screen with nothing but shock written on his face. “Holy.. Fuck, is he pregnant?! How is he pregnant?!”

 

“Please step back, Yoosung.” Saeran sighed angrily, pushing the blonde away with a hand right on his face. “What’s the situation there, Miyung?”

 

 The next thing that caught Seven’s attention was the serious looking Vanderwood, who was scarily busy with a mountain of bandages, on an even scarier place on the blonde’s body. He couldn’t really see exactly what the man was doing, but the dark colored bunch of already used bandages was enough for him to take a wild guess. “WHAT THE HELL IS VANDERWOOD DOING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS?!” Was the only question coming out of his mouth with a furious tone, though it wasn’t a question at all.

 

“Yelling at him won’t help, Saeyoung.” Saeran reprimanded his brother, with a smack to the back of his head.

 

“Excuse me, are we watching the same screens here?! Are you seeing this?! If he-“

 

“I KNOW, BUT YELLING WON’T HELP ANYONE, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE’S OBVIOUSLY STRESSED, IDIOT!”

 

“THAT PSYCHO DARED TOUCHING MY BABY SO I’LL YELL IF I WANT TO, STOP SHOUTING AT ME, YOU JERK!”

 

“Retarded Choi-twins.. ” It then sounded from an exhausted Eight in both of their headsets. “Stop fighting, you’re acting like morons and.. I’m okay. Vanderwood is fine, I’m fine.. Promise.. So get it together. Time is limited.”

 

This quickly got the attention of the twins back to where it should be as their next words came out in unison. “What do you mean time is limited?”

 

“Look at what room I’m in. You said.. The rest was there. Put me on speakers.. I’ll explain.”

 

And then Eight explained how he and Vanderwood ended up in the situation they were in, as detailed as he possibly could, though leaving the details about what happened in the office out of the story.

The Choi’s, Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung and V all having more than a million of questions filling their heads, but every one of them also quickly learning that those questions just had to wait for the time being. For Seven, there wasn’t really that many questions, that he needed to ask to know how the story was like. He could tell just by looking at the blonde. Well, there was no way he could guess all the details of it, but the look in the blonde’s eyes and the place Vanderwood was really busy tending to on the boy, were more than enough for Seven to know, their former boss didn’t deserve to escape them in any ways this time. He had always feared what could have happened to Saeran, back when he was trapped within the agency as well, if the boss had found out he wasn’t the real Seven sooner. He never actually wanted an answer to that, but there it was. Maybe not the exact same thing, but.. Probably close enough. No, the only question he wanted an answer to, was how the hell he was supposed to storm in there, grab the bunny and get him out of there safely? His.. Pregnant.. Male, very much male and also very pregnant male.. Did he mention Eight was a male?

 

“… Se-.. Saeyoung?”

 

Eight’s voice called out for him in the headphones, as he changed the setting back and stole his brother’s headphones, much to Saeran’s annoyance, so they could get a bit of privacy. “Almost called me Seven again there, love. I was beginning to think you’ve forgotten my name.”

 

“That’s not possible.. Haven’t been able to call say your name for long is all.. Did you.. Uhm.. Like my gift?” The blonde smiled shortly and awkwardly, that Seven could tell he had something unpleasant on his mind.

 

“… I’m not mad at you, Miyung. There’s nothing for you to charm forgiveness out of here.”

 

“… Really?”

 

“I love you, stupid.. We’ll have to talk, but later. Right now, you just have to focus on that one thing, alright?”

 

“.. I’m not gonna say it back yet, so you should hurry.“

 

“And that’s why you’re my adorable poodle moth.”

 

“That explains the weird password on your dumb door..” Yoosung mumbled.

 

“Bunny, I have to know how long you’ve been in there. I mean-“ But they lost connection before he got to finish that, suddenly, out of nowhere, which caused the redhead to jump up from his chair as if pressing his face against the screen was going to do anything. “Oh, come on! Damnit, you cheap piece of.. Junk, shit!”

 

“Please calm down, Seven. Doing that won’t help.” Jaehee commanded the visibly upset redhead, as she pushed him back onto his chair. “At least we know they’re alive now.. So, what do we do?”

 

“Ripping that old shithead to fucking pieces comes to mind..” Seven answered her rather bitterly, rubbing his forehead.

 

“I think it’s pretty clear what we have to do.” Saeran noted with a raised brow over Seven’s choice of words, but chose not to comment on them. “We gotta go get them, now.”

 

“Something obviously happened, Saeran.. He was in pain, stressed and call me crazy, but for someone pregnant, that’s not really a safe state to travel, much less flee from an agency in.” Yoosung chipped in with a heavy shrug. “I might only be a vet, but.. That’s pretty standard for anything or.. Anyone, pregnant. Especially when we don’t know what happened.”

 

“Yeah.. Yeah, Yoosung’s.. He’s right.” Seven nodded. “Moving Miyung is risky.”

 

“They won’t survive in that state, trapped inside that room for long either. They’ll-“ Saeran started to argue, but quickly got cut off by the nodding Seven again.  

 

“Suffocate, yeah. You’re right too, Saeran.” Seven said in a deep swallow.

 

“I’m sorry, they’ll what?” Jumin now asked in a cold tone. “I must be going deaf, cause I swear you just said they’ll suffocate.”

 

“No, you heard them right. Unless I’m going deaf too.” V confirm with the worried wrinkle on his forehead, that pretty much never seemed to go away anymore.

 

“Well.. Vanderwood will. Eight.. Eight is... Uhm..” Seven started, but couldn’t even finish that sentence, just like his brain refused to even imagine what he knew was the truth.

 

Saeran shook his head and got up from his chair, as he grabbed his laptop and finished what his brother was trying to say. “What they use in a room like that, is called a oxygen deprivation system. Keeps the oxygen level about 15%, so it’s fire-proof. Not to forget it’s a cold as fuck too. Healthy humans can survive for a couple of days like that, but it’s.. Bad.. For someone in Miyung’s condition. ”

 

“That’s.. Not just bad, it’s like.. Super bad. Like.. Super, super bad.” Yoosung looked around the others nervously. “Especially when he’s hurt, he’ll have less than.. 24 hours, I wouldn’t even give him 12. Depending on how bad it is, he might have even less..”

 

Looking towards his brother, Saeran didn’t seem to have a single doubt about what they were supposed to do. “We gotta go, fast.”

 

“Then why are we just sitting here? We seem like we’re on the same page about what we should do.” Jaehee frowned dumping Seven’s hoodie over his head as a hint that was the que to get up.

 

But Seven didn’t get up right on the second, though he did pull his hoodie down and got it on. “Well, for one.. I..”

 

Falling quiet again with a faint hopelessness in his eyes, Seven turned his look towards V, but he didn’t say anything. V quickly felt it, smiling a bit over the fuss the redhead had made of keeping his distance, but now sat there with that face of his, V knew Seven only had when begging for some answer he thought the older held somewhere. Usually, he would have given into that face. He couldn’t see it now, sure, but he could indeed feel it. He both loved and hated that face. Loved for the way it made him feel needed, depended on. Hated it because.. He never had any answers for him. Well he had. Just not.. The right ones. Remembering what Eight had told him though, he just shook his head lightly and gave the redhead an reassuring smile. “I got nothing for you, Luciel.. I’m pretty sure you already know, what you need to do. Even if you don’t, there’s honestly no one I would trust to figure this kind of situation out, other than you. And I know our little trapped friend feels the same. You can do this.”

 

“Way to add even more pressure onto him there.” Saeran scoffed, as he finished packing his bag.

 

“All I’m saying is-“

 

“I know what you meant. And.. Thanks. Okay.. Then.. Alright, so-” Seven broke them both off, once again nodding as he too got up and turned his head towards Yoosung. “… I am guessing trying to convince to you just stay back here and be safe won’t work.”

 

“You’re damn right. We’re going with you, like it or not! Well.. Except V.” The blonde nodded firmly, leaving not even the slightest room for any discussion on the topic.

 

“Excuse me?” V raised a brow. “How did we get to that conclusion?”

 

“You’re blind. How exactly did you plan to not be in the way?” Jumin said with rolling eyes, as he grapped the bag from Saeran and threw his kitten’s jacket at him instead.

 

Saeran couldn’t help but let a small smile show over his older lover, though it just as quickly disappeared again. “I love it, when you say the things I think..” He mumbled in Jumin’s direction, just before he left the platform and disappeared into the kitchen, earning a smirk from the older.

 

“Then imagine their surprise when they discover you’ve sent a blind soldier at them.” V just shrugged.

 

Both Jaehee, Seven and Yoosung included, frowned over the two older men, as Seven slowly shaking his head looked at Yoosung again. “You remember what I taught you about my super fancy van?”

 

“Yeah! I remember, you don’t really forget a car like that once you’ve seen it..”

 

“Van, it’s a.. Never mind. That’s good, cause you’ll be our driver on the way out of there. If you’re 100% sure you wanna ride along on this one. It’s gonna get really dangerous, Yoosung, I need to know that you’re sure you wanna do this.” Seven shook his head again, this time with that serious face of his, that would tell the smartest thing to do would probably be to back down.

 

Not that the blonde would have any of it. “I know, but I’m not going to let you go there alone. Best friends don’t do that. Besides, he’s also my friend, I wanna help save him when he’s in trouble.”

 

“I know, but you’re a dad now. I think MC is gonna get pretty pissed at you, if you’re not home for dinner tomorrow..” Seven argued, still hoping the blonde would be smart about it and just stay safe. “You gotta think about your kid too. Saeran haven’t said yes to anything yet, so you’re toast if it goes bad.”

 

“Yeah, well. So are you, aren’t you? I think I’m in deeper trouble with my wife, if I go coward on this just because I’m a dad. What kind of role-model would that be to my son?”

 

“I’m.. What?”

 

“A dad. Well.. Going to be anyways. Was I the only one paying attention to the fact Eight was pregnant? Is he in fact a girl and you never told us?” Yoosung argued right back, clearly to stubborn on the matter to be rocked even the smallest amount.

 

“…. So you’ll be our driver on the way back. Jaehee-“ Seven just pushed the subject aside, as he simply didn’t have the luxury to think about stuff that heavy right now, and turned his eyes on their female friend. “Counting you in as well? You’re getting a choice, not letting Yoosung decide that for you.”

 

“He was only stating pure facts, he wasn’t deciding anything for me.” She just answered with a short nod. “I’ll go grab some blankets and meet you outside.”

 

“Alright then..” Seven started, before he felt a bump towards his leg and looked down to see the white fur-coated disturbance, tilting his head slightly by the sound of her complaining meow. “Elly..? I’m sorry I didn’t say hi earlier, but it’s just because I’m really busy, okay? I can’t play right now, but I do still love you!”

 

“Her name-“ Jumin rubbed his face with a dejected sigh, as he too turned around to join the three in the kitchen, mostly to see what they were doing. “I don’t know why I even bother.. At least he’s not in to mood to torture her, I guess I should settle with that.”

 

Picking the with female cat up, Seven scratched her behind the ear lovingly and hugged her maybe just a bit tighter than what Elizabeth the 3rd took to liking. “Dunno what he’s mumbling so sourly about, I never do nothing but shower you in my unconditional love.”  But she didn’t immediately claw his face off like usual, instead she offered him a soft short-lived purr. “Aw.. What’s this, the precious lady of beauty, offering a peasant like me a purring comfort? I promise to spoil you rotten once we’re back, my feline-lady.” After earning another soft meow from the cat, Seven gently dumped her onto V’s lap and patted the older on the back. “And that makes V our Elly and house-sitter! Oh, and you can crash in Saeran’s room or on the couch, just stay the hell out of mine.”

 

“I’m… Honored?” V sighed, petting Elizabeth calmly on the head, though she was just as quick to jump down again just to follow Seven towards the kitchen. “I am starting to feel more like the butler of a bunch of Batmans, rather than the head of a charity organization..”

 

“What’s going on in here? Are you people forming a kitchen-club, or are we going to rush out through that door and get our Bunny back?” Seven asked loudly, pretty much already out the front door, as they all joined him, Saeran hugging a bag full of freshly peeled and cut carrots soaking in water. “… Uh..”

 

“What?” Saeran asked with a hard face. “He loves them. So.. Just thought it was best to bring them. Since.. You know, he’s.. Probably hungry. Or something..”

 

And carrots are obviously the best choice of food to feed a starving, half dead-beat soon to be mother, Seven just thought to himself as he nodded with a small smile over his brother’s attempt to hide the real care behind the carrot-decision. “Nothing, it’s good thinking there. Now come one, gotta load the van and get going.”

 

The other four looking questioningly at each other, before they each told their goodbyes to both V and Elizabeth and followed Seven outside and towards the large, but hidden garage of his. “Is the van really the best option here? That thing is huge and excuse me for doubting its speed.” Jaehee was the one to pop the question that was on all their minds.

 

“It’s not a regular van. I made it, so I’m a bit offended you’d think something like that. She might be huge, but she’s fast alright, and another little charm of hers is-“

 

“Stable internet connection, plenty of work-space and tools for me to work some magic while Saeyoung preforms as the crazy driver.” Saeran finished his brother’s sentence, showing no sign of being impressed whatsoever.

 

“So.. Basically a hacker-cave on wheels.” Jaehee concluded, mostly to herself.

 

While Yoosung just nodded shortly, mentally preparing himself for what was about to go down. Or what he thought, was about to go down at least. “So they can work on that chip while we’re on the road. And other stuff I bet.. I just have one tiny little question.”

 

“Yes, we will be shooting on people.” Seven answered, knowing his friend all too well. “You won’t be, though. You’ll stay in the van and keep it running, just like the last time.”

 

“Thanks for clearing that up. You don’t really trust me much with a gun, do you?”

 

“It’s not that, you moron.” Saeran rolled his eyes. “Anyone can handle a gun. Aim and shoot, there’s nothing more to it.”

 

“That’s not entirely true, kitten.” Jumin corrected his younger lover, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“They taught you how to shoot, Jumin?” Yoosung asked almost offended. “Why would you teach him, but not me?”

 

“Saeran taught me, Seven had nothing to do with it.”

 

“Ow.. But still, I wanna learn too!”

 

“It’s not that I think you can’t handle a gun, Yoosung. Saeran was right on that much.” Seven defended his brother, fumbling a bit to find the right key to the garage.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“It’s simple. I just don’t.. Trust other people with guns around you. Besides, we might end up needing to get out of there fast, so no granny-driving. I can teach you how to shoot some other time. Deal?”

 

“… Fine, deal. But I don’t drive like a granny.”  
  
“You do.” It sounded from the other four, causing Yoosung to heat up in his cheeks while Seven unlocked and opened the garage port, turning the lights on and revealing his rather large collection of babies on wheels.

 

“Oh.. You’ve got a few more since the list time I was here.” Yoosung exclaimed excited, entering the garage to admire the newest additions.

 

“Ya, my current job does.. Have more fun perks than my old one did. I’ll run out of space if I don’t expand soon though.” Seven shrugged, nodding at Jaehee and Jumin and then the van. “You two start it up, Saeran and I will grab the less attractive stuff we’ll need.”

 

“Alright. Bag here then.” Jumin nodded shortly, holding out a hand to Saeran, who obediently handed over the bag of carrots and then went off to somewhere in the back of the garage with his brother.

 

Jaehee sighed silently looking after the twins as they disappeared, then turned her head towards her boss. “Why do I get the feeling we don’t really have a plan here.”

 

“You know Luciel. He either has a plan or he wings it, either way.. I take it you’re still keeping up that kung-fu-fighting-thing that you enjoy so much?”

 

“Yes, and you Mr. Han?”

 

“I can aim and shoot. I am also quite good at loading and preparing their toys.”

 

“Guns are not toys, Mr. Han..”

 

“There’s no need to worry about me, I will most likely stay with the Van as well. I have no real skills in this field, so I will probably just be in the way and someone has to watch Yoosung’s back.” Jumin noted with a straight face, as he walked to the van, grabbing Yoosung by his collar on the way. “No more playtime. If you know how to open this thing, do it.”

 

“Sorry, right away, sir!” The blonde quickly nodded as he got dragged along to the van. Rushing to the driver’s side, he typed in the passwords on the lock on the door and nodded to the other two, before reaching in starting the van like it was just another computer. Which it sort of was. Being designed by the Hacker God himself and also being a van the redhead hadn’t shown off, there was no doubt this was just an ordinary van. Though, except for the chosen lock system, it looked completely like any other black van, of course just a bit bigger. In the back of the van, there was build-in a hacker-work space to the right that Seven naturally had made sure wouldn’t fall anywhere no matter how crazy the drive might get. On the left he had arranged a small sleeping area, not big, but just big enough for two people to snuggle up, and then there were seats enough for five people to sit. Three of the seat being up in the front of the van, the driver included, and the other two seat being just behind the driver’s seat on the wall.

 

They were quickly on the road, once the twins had re-joined them with a smaller arsenal of different weapons they might end up needing, depending on the situation they would meet once they reached the agency. Seven being very loving to the speeder, while Jaehee was on the seat right next to him, memorizing every turn on the way, and Yoosung resting on the seat next to her as he had been strictly ordered to by both the twins. Saeran working as fast as ever on the chip that still had the blonde chained to the agency’s system, and not only that, but at the same time moving and directing everything within the agency’s system, taking over every single bit of it piece by piece. Jumin being right at his lover’s side, loading every gun and checking every bulletproof vest, simply did whatever he could to make himself as useful as he possibly could. Being with Saeran, he had demanded being prepared just enough for situations like this, to be of help if he ever ended up getting physically involved with them, and Saeran hadn’t denied him it as he could see the logic behind that.

About 3 hours later, Seven slid his headphones on and looked shortly towards the rearview mirror and his brother. “Let’s announce our arrival, shall we.”

 

“Whatever. I don’t get why you insist on doing that.. But setting you up.” Saeran replied with rolling eyes, but quickly got his brother connected to every communication device within the agency.

 

“I did it back then, so you would know I was coming, Saeran. Same thing here, babe’s gotta know we’re on our way.”

 

“Should I wake Yoosung?” Jaehee asked in a low voice, though she didn’t remove her eyes from the road.

 

“Nah, not yet.” Seven replied, just as Saeran gave him a thumbs up in the rearview mirror as a go-sign. “Hello, hello, hello! Guess who’s back! That’s right, once again you sillyheads has something precious of mine and in approximately 90 minutes, I’ll be coming to collect them. Now there’s two ways that can go down. Either all the little boys and girls steps down and no one has to get hurt, ooooor, I’ll separate the heads from anyone who gets in my way from their bodies. Despite my super friendly voice, trust me, I’m pissed and I will do it. Oh, by the way.. We got total control over the entire facility, oh yes, you heard that right. So if you find yourself trapped somewhere, not to worry! You’ll all be freed once I’ve gotten what I want, and don’t try to follow us. You know those cute bombs you have all over the place in case you gotta abandon the base and can’t leave evidence behind? Ya, got control over those too. Anyone trying to hunt us down and you’ll all go boom. I think we understand each other, yes? Good. God have mercy on you all, if that boy is dead when we get there. 707 Extreme here, see you in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose not to update the tags on the release-day, as I did not want to spoil everything right away, since I know many people love not being warned about absolutely every little thing. So, if you did not, i hope you listened to my warning in the beginning of the chapter. But then again, if you did, you wouldn't be reading this.. x__x
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and as usual, I feed on kudos and awesome comments and your awesomeness, so please do feed this starving author, share the love, and I hope you'll have a wonderful day <3


	23. One Call Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half of this chapter!
> 
> Not to worry, second half is on it's way! ＼(＾O＾)／

“Hey! Come on, kiddo, don’t lose it on me now. You CAN’T fall asleep, so stay the hell with me, you hear?!”

 

Everything spinning around and his vision so fuzzy, he could barely tell where he was. Their share of the mission had been completed successfully, for some parts at least. Then everything suddenly went black on him for a second, making him unable to respond to anything, though had been hearing older's yells at him somewhere in the dinstance. Confused by the whole thing, his brain started to clear up a bit. Enough for him to notice the computer having been thrown across the room. "..."

 

“Thank god, good, you’re alive.. Fucking Christ, you can scare me like that!”

 

Instinctively, both his hands had ended up on his belly again as the voice kept yelling at his foggy brain. He didn’t even notice, before a creeping fear he didn’t recognize, forced him to raise his head and look at it, as much as his eyes would allow it. “… Ngh..” But just as he started to panic and tried to sit up, before a hand forced him back down laying on his side.

 

“Don’t. Move. He’s fine, I promise.” Vanderwood mumbled tiredly. “The bleeding won’t stop, so you have to lay still and keep pressure on it. If you fall asleep, that’s when you need to start worrying.”

 

“.. What happened?”

 

“I almost lost you, that’s what happened. Listen to me, if you fall asleep, I lose you. Alright? I do not have the kind of equipment, neither do I actually have the knowledge to treat this kind of thing, so stay the hell awake.”

 

“You don’t have to be so loud.. Giving me a headache..”

 

“Consider it payback for the fucking heart-attack.”

 

His vision starting to clear up a bit, Eight realized Vanderwood was laying on his back right next to him, keeping him on his side with an arm. Then he noticed the hand belonging to said arm pressing strongly down on his butt. “… How do you know he’s okay?”

 

“There’s still a heartbeat extra going on.. I checked. Worry a bit more about yourself first.”

 

“I am fine.. Just.. Very dizzy..”

 

Vanderwood nodded slowly. “.. He’s alright. You two had it rough.. So he’s just doing what he can, to make it easier for you to take care of him.”

 

“.. Oh..” The blonde smiled a bit, very weakly, but nodded an breathed out as he relaxed again. “.. Thank god.. Very good. Did good.. He’s smart..”

 

“.. He didn’t do much. You’re the one who did good.”

 

“.. I didn’t. I… I hurt him. I think.. He kicked so hard, I thought..” Eight whispered, mostly to himself, the memories about what happened in the office still so fresh he didn’t even need to recall them. They flashed before his eyes all on their own and he fell quiet, until Vanderwood’s free hand poked his forehead.

 

“You did good. If anyone hurt him, the old pile of shit did.”

 

“.. You’re not mad..? Saeyoung weren’t mad.. Why?”

 

 “I am madder than I have ever been, believe me, just not at you.. Now, stop thinking so hard.”

 

“….” Then Eight noticed a pinch on his left forearm, as Vanderwood shifted a bit. “Ow, what-“ Seeing the red colored tube, he followed it to the other end with his eyes, less and less impressed the closer he got to it. “.. What the fuck did you do..”

 

“What I should be doing.”

 

“You’re giving me your blood, that’s..”

 

“I am. You need it, I’ll be fine. I’ll need your help to stay awake too soon though.”

 

“It’s dangerous..”

 

“Nope. We got the same blood-type.. And I’m clean. We’re fine.”

 

“That’s not the only risks..” The blonde argued silently, but stubbornly, and moved his head enough to rest it on the older’s chest. “I do not have the energy to fight you..”

 

“I said, I’m fine. You’ll be fine, he’ll be fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine. Shut up.” Vanderwood sighed, not even having the energy to put any real fight into it either, he just stroked the fingers on his free hand soothingly through the blonde’s hair. “Annoying blondie..”

 

“Dumbfuck..”

 

“Fucking brat.”

 

“Old goat..”

 

“Ba-ah.”

  
“It’s not difficult to see, you’ve been around Seven for a long time..”

  
  
“Now I am offended.”

 

Eight smiled a bit, getting annoyed over the heavy feeling in his chest as it was hard to breathe properly. “..Not saying thanks.. Yet.”

 

“Wouldn’t accept any thanks yet either.. At least we agree on that.”

 

* * *

 

 

15 minutes from the base, the black van was closing up it at a fast speed. A Seven-is-so-pissed-he-can’t-stop-smiling-out-of-pure-anger kinda speed. Which wasn’t much of a fear-factor for the others, though none of them had been so unlucky before, that they had experienced Seven’s mad driving skills, Yoosung however.. Was clinging to his seat for dear life, almost more of what would happen once the redhead hit on the breaks. “I can’t believe they allow cars to go this fast!”

 

“They don’t, this is very illegal.” Jaehee said as she snuck out of her jacket and threw it on the back of the van.

 

“She’s right. We’re approximately 15 minutes from our destination, but I’ll have us there in five, so get ready.” Seven confirmed.

 

Jumin quick to catch it and hand her a bulletproof vest instead. “It’s only illegal if we get caught, no?” Throwing vest at Yoosung as well, he then handed Jaehee a utility belt, stuffed with a gun and a handful of filled magazines. “Saeran said he had managed to trap the majority of the apes and clear your way as much as possible, so this should be enough. Given you won’t waste them.”

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Han. I’d rather not use it at all.”

 

“I suppose you don’t need any of these grenade-thingies then.” Jumin wondered, holding up one of the said grenades in a studying of it.

 

“Grenades?!” Yoosung exclaimed, almost choking on his own spit in pure shock.

 

Seven nodded shortly, taking another turn. “This won’t be like the last time you were with me, Yoosung. They’ll be ready to kill, so we have to be the same. Jaehee, take the wheel for a sec so I can get a vest on.”

 

“But they’re so many and you’re only three people.. Are you sure you’ll be okay going in there on your own? You don’t.. You don’t kill people, Seven, that’s not you.”

 

Jaehee quickly grabbing the wheel, the second Seven let go of it and got the vest from Jumin, the redhead nodded again while he got out of his hoodie and shirt. “Not all grenades are meant to go boom.”

 

“The ones that goes boom are mine.” Saeran noted like it was nothing. “Saeyoung only uses the type that doesn’t hurt anyone.”

 

“Can’t make any promises this time.” Seven replied, while he got the vest, shirt on hoodie on, just as fast as he got the last two items off.

 

“So I’m guessing Luciel will be enjoying passive aggressive toys. The stun and smoke grenades.. A gun, anything else?”

 

“Couple of those Stun Gun Tasers too, give Jaehee some as well. And yeah, I’d like a couple of the grenades that can hurt for this run. I’ll need that plastic bag over there too.”

 

“Very well.” Jumin nodded, preparing the redhead’s utility belt as well and Saeran’s, before collecting the mentioned bag and handing Jaehee the Stun Gun Tasers that were left. “Saeran, yours is ready too.”

 

“Thank you, Charlie.” Saeran answered him in a singing sugar sweetly voice.

 

“Lol, daddy Charlie! I like it, Jumin found his role!” Seven laughed approvingly.

 

Blinking confused, Jumin turned to face his younger lover and tilted his head. “Who’s this Charlie person?”

 

“Are you seriously talking Charlie’s Angels right now?” Yoosung sighed in a smile. “I’m glad you have your spirits are back, but..”

 

“It is from a comedy spy-movie, Mr. Han. Charlie is the boss and the angels are the three spies working for him. I think that’s how it goes at least.” Jaehee sighed, eyes again fiercely on the road, right until she saw what could only be the base they were aiming for. “… That’s huge..”

 

“I see..” Jumin thought out loud.

 

“Yeah, definitely bigger than the other base..” Having taken the van’s light off already, Seven started to slow the vehicle down. “Well, I hope you’re all set to go save Bosley and our third angel.. Headpieces on, please, we don’t want to lose contact with each other. Jumin and Yoosung keeps their mics off, unless they need to respond to us.”

 

“.. Do we have a plan yet?” Jaehee asked, just as Seven pulled in and stopped the van, Jumin handing all the headpieces around when the three on the front seat had joined them in the back.

 

“Yoosung and Jumin won’t come anywhere near the place, until Saeran says so. You two got that? Stay. Away. Until Saeran says otherwise. If we go silent on you, you just get out of here and assume the worst.” Seven ordered the two, in a voice that didn’t leave room for discussion, while he covered the view to the front seats with a black curtain.

 

“But-“ Yoosung still started.

 

“No buts, just do it. Go back home and follow the instructions Saeran has left on a file somewhere.”

 

Nodding to his older lover, Saeran got geared up as well. “I sent it in the chatroom. They won’t be able to track you, so go in and talk with the ones at home too. They’re probably worried.. Stay in the van, keep it locked and don’t touch the machines unless I tell you too.”

 

“How am I the boss named Charlie here?” The older chuckled over all the commands, pulling Saeran in for a hug.

 

While Saeran being not fond of showing affection in public at all, he just let himself fall into it this time, even folding his own arms around Jumin’s waist, squeezing a bit around him. “Trust me, Charlie doesn’t do much ordering around.. In fact, you don’t see him at all. So be like Charlie and don’t get seen by anyone.. You’re too important. You know.. Your.. Company and stuff.”

 

Having jumped out of the van already, Seven looked towards his brother and Jumin, while Jaehee was more interested in scouting for agents that weren’t around. Smiling a bit over the two, he let them have their short moment of parting silence, before he cleared his throat to get his brother’s attention. “In case you got confused about the instruction Yoosung, just listen to Jumin. Don’t let him drive this baby though, never ever, ever.”

 

“I wouldn’t let him drive, even if I had no arms and he was the last man on earth. Don’t get yourself killed, okay? I’m going to get super mad again.” Yoosung smiled at his friend encouragingly and sat down on the chair at the computers Saeran had previously occupied. “Come back safely.”

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad. Saeran, we’re going. Every second counts.” Seven shrugged.

 

Saeran’s hidden face mumbled out incomprehensibly, before he pushed himself away from Jumin. “Keep an eye on the airhead, yeah?”

 

“We’ll be fine, you have my word on that.” The older smiled calmly to reassure his younger lover, waving to the three as Saeran jumped out of the van. “Good luck, angels. And.. Angel sidekick, I suppose.”

  
  
Jaehee sent an unimpressed glare at Jumin by the comment, but kept quiet. “…”

 

“It’s like you saw the movie! Thank you, Charlie!” Seven hummed, as he closed the door and turned to the other two. “As for us.. No plan. Except get in, grab Bunny and Bosley, get out and go home. Unknown, will we have company out here?”

 

“We’re back at that name?” Jaehee frowned.

 

“No use of real names on these grounds as long as we’re outside the van.” Seven nodded. “He refused all the pet-names I suggested. I thought they were pretty creative too, I am super hurt.”

 

“Nope. I don’t know what is going on down there, but they were fighting each. So everybody’s inside the base. And I am perfectly happy with my codename, thanks.” Saeran snorted, turning the mic on his headpiece on. “Airhead, switch places with Charlie, I’ll need him at the computer and ready.”

 

“Doesn’t look anything like the other base..” Seven noted the closer they got.

 

“It isn’t, but it is. This is an underground department of theirs. Off the map and everything.. I had to dig around quiet a lot to locate it. Not really a wonder with some of the stuff they work with here though.. The base you knew was just for appearance, I think. There’s nothing on the ground level of interest, except for some traps that we’d want to avoid.”

 

Seven nodded slowly as they started to move forward faster. “I hope you memorized it all real good..”

 

“My memory is fine.”

 

“What kind of traps?” Jaehee asked quietly.

 

“Eh.. Just some.. You know.. Land mines and stuff. No biggie, sun is almost up. You can spot them if you know what to look for.”

 

“Right, that’s not a biggie at all. It’s just mines and stuff, so simple.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Eight?”

 

“.. Hn..?”

 

“I told you to not fall asleep on me. Do you wanna end up in a coma or something? I need you to help me here, I’m out of free hands.”

 

Feeling a stinging coming from his arm, Eight shook his head a little to force his brain active again. “.. I’m not sleeping..” He barely even managed to say, as he weakly and slowly moved his hand to replace Vanderwood’s on the bandages pressuring against his arm.

 

“Just hold it till I can get the tape around it. Feel that  cotton ball there?”

 

“Yes..”

 

“Press against it, as hard as you can.”

 

“.. Mhm..” The blonde hummed out, trying his best to do as told, though he didn’t have much muscle-power in him whatsoever.

 

Vanderwood kept his voice gentle, partly to soothe the boy, partly because he was too tired to raise it, while he wrapped the tape around Eight’s arm tightly. “Tell me if it feels too tight. Stay with me here.”

 

“I am awake.. So bossy..”

 

“Is it too tight, yes or no?”

 

“I don’t know.. Just stings..”

 

“.. That’s okay. You’re just exhausted, you’re fine.” Vanderwood mumbled after a couple of seconds studying the blonde. Then started to remove the tube from himself.

 

“Hmh..” Eight smiled weakly. “You’re tired too.. Can hear it.”

 

“Gonna be pure bliss sleeping in a proper bed, I’ll admit that. Beds in this place are crap no matter if you a prisoner or staff, trust me.”

 

“… And food..?”

 

“Is that all you think about, food.” It wasn’t that he liked keeping the blonde awake. Heavens knew the kid deserved to sleep all he wanted, but Vanderwood wasn’t too fond of how weak he seemed either. Even with the received blood, it just felt like the boy was flowing in and out of a place most would give into. Maybe it was better to not be counting minutes, but boy, was Vanderwood counting minutes. He was counting every second, each of them feeling like an hour.

 

 “No.. Seven too.. Saeran.. Jumin..”

 

“All the idiots from that group, I know. It wasn’t really a question, blondie.”

 

“And food..”

 

“Your list of thoughts are too short.”

 

“.. Little.. Hard to breathe.. Counts?”

 

“.. Yeah, I know. I wanted to find some oxygen mask and bring it here, but I got.. Interrupted. Eun’s little soldiers were too quick on the trigger.”

 

“.. But lucky..”

 

 “A little quicker would have been better.”

 

“.. Later would be worse..” Eight smiled a bit. “.. Is he still okay?”

 

Vanderwood locked eyes with the blonde, raising a brow. “…” He then forced himself up in a sitting position, still without removing the hand the kept pressure on Eight’s bottom. “Listen to me real closely, kid. I’m not going to lose either of you, not now. He’s okay and I’ll do whatever I have to do, to make sure you both stay that way.” He said, as he found a big role of gaze.

 

“.. What are you doing..?”

 

“I’m going to wrap you up. I’ll change the bandages first. It might hurt, but you have to lay still and try not to waste my blood-offering. I would appreciate not having to make another.”

 

Eight rolled his eyes and smiled a little again. “.. So dramatic..”

 

“Your ass might be in too bad of a shape for a spanking, but I will fucking pull your ears.”

 

“Hn..” The blonde barely chuckled out. “Works on Saeran.. Very cute..”

 

“Why are you talking about him all of a sudden?” Vanderwood smiled shortly, pulling the used bandages out, which caused the blonde to let out a sound of hurting surprise. But the older just as quickly got the pressure back with the new bandages.

 

“I.. Pulled his ears..  When we met..”

 

“Yeah? What is this, are you reminiscing before death or something? Cause if you are, stop it.”

 

“No..? Is this something.. People.. Really do..?”

 

“Sentimental people tend to when they think they’re dying.”

 

 “I’m not.. Sentimental.. Just.. Remind me to do it again.. Once we’re out..”

 

Vanderwood frowned over the request and pushed a hand under his hip, lifting him up just enough for him to be able to wrap his bottoms up tightly. “.. Not that I don’t vote for those two getting their ears red, but why?”

 

“Top.. Secret..”

 

“You’re such a pain in… Never mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

[Jumin has entered the chatroom]

 

Zen: You sure you don’t want me to come over?

 

Zen: I can help making breakfast or cleaning, anything you want!

 

MC: I’m fine on my own, Zen. The little screamer was awake all night, but he was knocked out after I fed him about 10 minutes ago

 

Jumin: He cried the whole night through?

 

MC: Oh, good morning, Jumin ^^

 

Zen: Good morning

 

MC: Yes, he’s a real daddy’s boy.. About my husband, when is he planning to come home? ^^

 

Jumin: We’ll have to see later, if it is a good morning. And I wouldn’t be counting on him coming home any time soon.

 

Jumin: I am actually here to deliver an update

 

Zen: Update on what?

 

MC: Did something happen?

  
  
Jumin: I see that Saeran throwing directions about what to do, in case they do not return was completely pointless, as neither of you checked the history

 

MC: ….

 

Zen: Hold on

 

MC: What happened?

  
  
MC: Did you hear from Eight?

  
  
MC: Is he okay?

 

MC: Omg, did you go to the agency?!

  
  
MC: Where are you right now?!

 

Jumin: Calm down. So far, everybody is alive and yes. Saeran, Luciel and assistant Kang just entered the base.

 

MC: How can I be calm, did Yoosung go with you?!

 

Jumin: He did, yes

 

Jumin: Don’t worry, he’s fine. He’s right here next to me in the van.

 

MC: Well, get him on the chat

 

MC: If your phone works, then I don’t see how his wouldn’t

 

Jumin: He is currently busy talking with Saeran and needs to focus on that

 

Jumin: I’ll tell him to log in soon

 

Zen: Found it

 

Zen: We’re supposed to blow their house up?

 

Zen: You people are seriously messed up

 

Zen: And Seven leaves ALL his cars to Yoosung, you fucking serious?

 

Jumin: What is it, Zen. Are you jealous?

 

Zen: Why would I be jealous, his cars are all insane. I say let them go in the blow

 

Jumin: That was almost poetic, I am almost impressed

 

Zen: Is Eight okay? -.-

 

MC: Yeah, is Eight okay?!

 

Jumin: No

 

Zen: … So it’s bad. You should have taken me with you!

 

MC: Poor boy.. How bad is it?

 

Jumin: This is no place for a pretty-boy, besides, we could use you elsewhere

 

Zen: …..

 

Jumin: I am not sure how to explain

 

Zen: Well try anyways, we wanna know wtf is going on

 

MC: Yes, just say it as it is. No need to sugar-coat it

 

Zen: Ya

 

Jumin: Well then

 

Jumin: Eight’s pregnant

 

Jumin: And I’m also fairly sure, that besides having been disgustingly tortured for the past 4 months, he was raped sometime during last night

 

Jumin: Now he’s stuck in a room with little to no oxygen. Along with Vanderwood, of course

 

Jumin:  And Eight’s body will surely give up under the pressure, if they do not get oxygen as fast as possible

 

Jumin: I think that sums it up

 

MC: ……

 

MC: …..

 

Zen: …

 

Zen: Eight’s what?

 

Jumin: What of it confused you, Zen?

 

Zen: Oh, I don’t now

 

Zen: The pregnant part?! -.-

 

Zen: I am pretty sure I saw boy-parts on him, when I dressed him

 

Jumin: I never took you for someone, who’d take a peak on unconscious defenseless boys

 

Jumin: That’s rather perverted, I wouldn’t shout that too loud around Luciel if I were you

 

Zen: I had to see what I was doing!

 

Zen: You jerk -.-

 

Zen: AND HOW ARE YOU JOKING AROUND RIGHT NOW?!

 

Jumin: It wasn’t a joke, Luciel really does have nothing but destruction in his eyes.

 

Zen: Why am I defending myself to you, would you just tell me how the hell HE ended up pregnant?!

 

MC: I’m sure Jumin would have told us already, if he had any answers, Zen.

 

MC: Besides, it’s hardly the most important thing here, no matter how shocking it is.

 

MC: What’s more important is, that we know they’re both alive and getting them out of there.

 

Jumin: She’s right.

 

Zen: I suppose that’s true..

 

Jumin: Well

 

MC: What’s up what the ‘well’?

 

Jumin: They were alive 4 or so hours ago. Truthfully, I have no idea how Vanderwood and Eight are doing as we speak. We’ll just have to wait.

 

Jumin: On that note, just because we don’t know much, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be preparing for the desired outcome.

 

Zen: Can we do anything?

 

Jumin: We’ll need medical supplies, food and food for Elizabeth.

  
  
Zen: I can take care of that

 

Jumin: That’s good. I have another job for MC to take care of

 

MC: Of course, what can I do?

 

Jumin: I believe you got familiar with a Dr. Cheong during the last party, yes?

 

MC: I did, he did not seem fond of you..

 

Jumin: That is not important. He is currently the best doctor I know. He probably won’t go willingly though

 

MC: No worries, neither does Yoosung when I mention the dentist

  
  
Zen: … Are you plotting to kidnap a doctor?

 

Jumin: He won’t be able to say no, once I’ve talked with him. However, I won’t do that, before we’re sure he has a patient.

 

MC: But on the other hand, we don’t have time to waste in case he does, so he wants me to snatch him

 

Jumin: Clever girl

  
  
MC: Thank you, sir

 

Zen: … You are spending too much time with those twins, you really are

 

Jumin: I disagree

  
  
Jumin: I will be sending cars for the both of you right away

 

Jumin: Oh, by the way, MC

  
  
MC: Yes?

  
  
Jumin: Do you still have that Angelsound machine?

  
  
MC: Of course! I’ll be sure to bring it

  
  
MC: And the proper vitamins and books too

  
  
Zen: It’s not even sure he’ll survive, MC..

  
  
Jumin: He will still need it, if he does. MC being the only one of us who knows anything about pregnancies, I’ll let her decide what is needed in preparation for that

 

Jumin: But thank you for the not so useful input

  
  
Jumin: I will have to go. See you soon  
  


[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the base, Seven, Saeran and Jaehee had fought their way down to the level Eight was trapped on. There hadn’t been that many agents on the level above them and they hadn’t been too much of a trouble. A few smoke-bombs here, and a single grenade as bait there, had been enough for the trio to sneak right passed them. And since Saeran had been smart enough to close the facilities access to communication, the bewildered agents had no way of warning their friends on the next level, about what was coming at them.

They were in bigger trouble now though, as they sat in hiding behind a wall, getting themselves ready to run through the maze of corridors and agents to their targets. Or, Saeran and Jaehee did. Seven were in hiding behind another wall on the other side of the corridor.

“So.. Do you have a plan yet?” Jaehee whispered, peaking a look on the agents who stood in a group on their assigned post, looking like they were literally expecting anything to happen. “They really centered a lot of people on this floor..”

 

“There’s many more of them, trust me.. I couldn’t trap them all, but we should be able to handle this. We go as soon as Seven’s ready.” Saeran whispered just as low, while he got his weapons strategically ready. “I don’t think the old man has been the one to make any decisions on their strategy though.. He would have centered a whole lot more around the server room, if that was the case. But these guys just seem concerned about protecting the place in general, so that’s an advantage to us.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well.. Their main goal is not protecting Eight, which means easier access for us. And if they are more concerned protecting the base, then they will also be more interested in capturing Seven alive. That’s gonna be his advantage.”  

 

“.. He’s gonna be the distraction..”

 

“Yeah.. He’s gonna steal the attention from those nutjobs and lead them away, So we can go get Eight and Bosley out of that room.”

 

“Seven’s really gonna play cat and mouse with all those guys on his own?” Jaehee said with an unimpressed tone, as she simply didn’t like the idea of the redhead sacrificing himself like that. “That’s too much, there has to be some other way.”

 

“He’s a big boy, he can handle it. We don’t enough time to fight them all right now, we gotta get them out of hat room first. Seven will keep them running just long enough for us to do that.”

 

“And.. Then we’ll fight them?”

 

“That depends.. Seven’s pretty good working on his own. You shouldn’t underestimate him too much.”

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you compliment your brother.. And how does he plan to.. Distract them?”

 

Saeran shrugged, pointing towards Seven who sneaked his way towards them, all dressed up in his old maid outfit. To Jaehee’s surprise, even with a better make up than what she often managed to do in the morning, though having much longer to get herself ready. “The best way he knows how..” Saeran said with rolling eyes, then directed his eyes at his brother. “… I’ll never get used to that.”

 

“That.. Was what was in the very important bag you just couldn’t do without? Really?” Jaehee mumbled.

 

“What? I might as well use it, since it was packed in the van already. I wonder how it got there.” Seven stuck his tongue out at his brother. “I don’t get it. You dress up for Jumin, but you got a female-phobia.. How does that even work?”

 

“Just go do your thing, will you?” Saeran hissed and waved his gun.

 

“I’m going to clear the corridors for you. Don’t run until they are clear.” Seven nodded, handing his brother his hoodie. “You know, what to do with that.. And don’t stop running till you’re out, when you have him. If you can.. Saeran-“

 

“What?”

 

“.. Don’t let anything happen to him.”

 

“I don’t need to be told that, lady.” Saeran sighed, getting in the hoodie. “Go, we got the rest. I am not carrying you out of here while you look like that, so be careful.”

 

Tilting his head, Seven smirked as he nodded to Jaehee. “Going. Good luck, guys.”

 

“Good luck..” Jaehee nodded slowly, as Seven got up and headed straight towards the first group of agents.

 

Throwing another smoke grenade, he quickly moved his position as the smoke started to fill the corridor and went straight through the group as they tried to get him located.

 

“He’s here, don’t let him get away!” The first agent shouted out in commands to his allies.

  
  
“Yeah! Shoot him dead, hurry!” Seven yelled out his reply to that.

 

“NO! Are you an idiot?! they want him alive, so hold your fire!”

 

By now, Seven had snuck his way to the other end of the corridor and out of the smoke’s protection. “Aw, really, they do?! I had no idea they missed me that much, I’m totally blushing so hard right now, OH MAH GAAARD!”

 

“There! There he is!” Clearly baffled by the crossdressing threat, the speaking agent lost his tracks for a second. “… Is that.. Are you fucking serious?”

 

“What? The old pervert has a good taste, clearly, I mean-“ Giving his own ass a couple of loud smacks, the redhead grinned. “Have you looked at THIS?”

 

“It is his specialty.” Another agent confirmed to the agent who was most likely the superior of the group.

 

“WHO CARES?!”

 

“You’re saying you don’t think I’m pretty!?” Seven gasped horrified. “THAT’S JUST RUDE, WHY WOULD YOU TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT?!”

“What are you all just standing here for, get him, dammit!” The agent shouted to the rest of the group, immediately sending them on Seven like they were torpedoes.

 

“Good idea, let’s play tag! The one who catches me, gets to see if my boobs are real or not!” Seven beamed as he flew down the corridor with a loud laughter, the agents right behind him yelling furiously at each other.

 

Meanwhile Saeran and Jaehee sneaked out from their hiding and started moving down the now cleared corridor. “Your brother.. Is really something.” Jaehee sighed heavily.

 

“We gotta move fast. This way.”

 

And they kept going like that. Seven running in front, literally jumping absolutely everywhere and over the top of agents heads as they appeared before them. Luring them out of Saeran and Jaehee’s way as they sneaked behind, every now and then throwing another smoke-bomb, to give the two hiding places as he maneuvered the wave of agents around. The only thing he couldn’t afford was ending up getting trapped in a corridor somewhere with a dead end, but Saeran had been sure to the print directions inerasably in his mind.

 

Then, out of nowhere and in the middle of all the chaos, Saeran pulled Jaehee down. “Seven, we need another smoke-bomb while I open the door.” He called into the headpiece, earning another smoke-cover soon after, before Seven lured the agents away from the corridor. Which was the que for Saeran who quickly got his phone out, connecting it to the door’s lock. “You grab Bosley, Jaehee.. I’ll take Eight. As soon as the door’s open, you just grab his feet and drag him out here. Charlie, I’ll need you to press the L-key on the keyboard the second I say so.”

 

“Understood.” It sounded from both Jaehee and Jumin.

 

“Alright..” Saeran nodded as he pulled the handle and the door opened. “L!” watching as the lock activated again on the opened door, he let out a nervous breath, while Jaehee did as told. “Now pray nobody even realized that ever happened.”

 

Quickly getting in there and locating the largest pair of feet she could find, Jaehee pulled Vanderwood right out of the room into the oxygen filled air. “Why, what did you do?!”

 

Saeran quickly finding the blanket Eight was laying on, even though he wasn’t able to see much, because of both the smoke and the darkness of the room, he just grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled the surprised blonde with him out into the corridor. “Unlocked every door in the facility, I kinda had to.”

Both Eight and Vanderwood taking in a huge and desperate sounding breath of air, just as Eight felt something being dropped over his head and the blanket under him being dragged even further and out of the smoke.

 

“I dearly hope they did not notice that..” Jaehee prayed out loud, as she too got Vanderwood led out of the smoke and scanned him up and down. “Are you alright? Can you walk?”

 

Vanderwood took another couple of breaths in, before he got up on his feet with a short nod. “I’m fine. What about-“ Looking towards the blanket, the blonde was still on, now being hugged  tightly by a surprisingly shaking Saeran who had thrown himself on him. “…”

 

Eight tilting his head and pulling the hoodie down, so he could take a look on the figure who were squeezing his waist so tightly, he already knew wasn’t Seven. After filling his lungs with a couple of seconds of more air, he reached forward and stroked his fingers through the nest of red hair his shoulder was covered in. “.. You came too..”

 

“I won’t look at you, before you say you’re okay.”

 

“Hn..” The blonde smiled a bit and took in a huge breath of Seven’s hoodie, while returned the hug, even though it was a much weaker one, than the one he received. “I’ll be fine now.. It’s good to see you..”

 

Saeran lifted his head and smiled worriedly in a slow nod. “.. I told you.. The RFA has an obsession with helping each other. We’re all with you..”

 

Eight shook his head a little, his head slowly getting a bit more clear as the oxygen returned to his body. “…”


	24. Jumin is also a dangerous man, because he never listen - Saeran Choi -_-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!
> 
> Actually got to get this out sooner than I expected lmao
> 
> But I am not one to hold a chapter back when I have one, so take it xD
> 
> Enjoy it, and I am so sorry for my poor action-writing skills hahahaha.. Haaah, yeah x___x'

Alarmed by the sound of the chaotic yelling and shooting from somewhere on a close distance, Vanderwood got down behind the blonde and helped in him in the hoodie instead. “We gotta run.”

 

Saeran nodded as he got up from the blonde enough to close the zipper of the hoodie, before looking at Vanderwood. “Can you carry him?”

 

“You just worry about keeping that gun of yours ready.” Vanderwood said, picking the blonde up in his arms, doing his best to keep both the belly and the boy’s injury in mind. “Arms around my neck and hold tight, kiddo.”

 

“Seven..?” The blonde asked with a worried look, doing as he was told and held on to the older as tightly as he could manage, as they on the second started to run as fast as they could.

 

“Doing his thing, you’ll see him soon, promise.” Saeran was the one to answer him, as he kept an eye out and his gun ready. “Heard that, dumbass? Someone’s anxious to see you, so shake those losers off and go for the exit” He told his brother, as he was sure the other was listening intensely on the other end of the headpiece, just like the two in the van.

 

“Copy that!” Was the only answer he got from Seven, before a loud boom was heard in the distance down the corridor they just entered.

 

“You stole one of my grenades?!” Saeran snapped at the noise. Stopping in his tracks as no immediate answer came through the headpiece  “Hey! Answer me, you jackass!”

 

“I only used it to block their way, on my way! Why are you not gasping for air, you keep running!”

 

“You idiot, they’ll just turn around and come at us from behind!”

 

“Not if you run fast enough!”

 

“God dammit..” Saeran muttered, looking towards the other three. “Coffee-lady, get them out. I’m gonna run back and block their way there, I’ll be back soon.” He then said before storming back down the direction they just came from.

 

“I can’t lead them through a mine-field, are you insane?!” The woman protested, as she had been far too nervous moving through the said field, to actually pay attention to anything other than Saeran’s instructions on their way in, and therefor wasn’t sure she really remembered a thing of it.

 

“.. You heard him, we have to keep moving.” Vanderwood said, without much care for Jaehee’s panic, as he started to run again. “Don’t worry about it, I know the way. Just keep that gun ready. Saw the old man on your way in?”

 

Following Vanderwood and the half conscious Eight, Jaehee fumbled a bit as she got her gun up. “What old man? They all look the same to me, a bunch of suits. Not much different than from Charlie’s office.”

 

“Their boss of course, he’s down here somewhere! Old, a pig, but rather big and probably the most pissed of them too, and what the hell is up with the names?!”

 

“I don’t think so, and Charlie’s Angels.”

  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, of all the movies out there.”

 

Not liking the sound of that, Eight just kept himself quiet and busy with keeping himself awake, as they moved through the maze. Even so physically drained, and his head spinning around so much, he barely even noticed the move he had from one set of arms, to another set. Not before the unmistakable, and just as unforgettable scent of Seven’s washed in over him, and he quickly found himself pressing his face towards the redhead’s neck. “Hold on tight, angel.” Seven’s voice rang gently through his ears, which woke the blonde’s brain up again.

 

A gunshot behind them and a very much unwanted figure blocking their way forward, the group were forced to a stop before Eight even realized it.

 

“Got anymore bright ideas?” Vanderwood’s voice growled up.

  
  
Lifting his head, Eight turned it just to spot Saeran’s figure move towards them from behind with a couple of agents right behind him, shooting wild bullets after him, waking the blonde up instantly. Right next to him, Vanderwood was covering Jaehee, who hissing like a mad cat and holding a hand pressed against her arm.

 

“You’re not getting out of here with that boy alive.” The boss’s arrogant voice thundered at them, tensing the blonde up with an instinct of pure fear and need to get away from it on the heartbeat.

 

But Seven calmly held his mate tighter and shook his head, as he placed a kiss on the younger’s temple to reassure him. “Ya, wanna bet? I’ve been in tighter spots than this. You should worry more about your own survivability.” Seven answered the boss with a big grin, though a little heavy breathed from the chase, now aiming his gun at the man.

 

“I beg the differ. If you think some smart-assed brat in a dress is a match for me, you’re terribly wrong. We both know you were never man enough to fire a gun at anyone for a kill, so how about you stop pretending to be man enough to handle something like Isolate and just put it down.”

 

“I was man enough to rip him right out of your grip and right into the bless that is my loving arms, wasn’t I? It wasn’t all that hard either, all he needed was lots of love, a trip to another galaxy and a touch of a god!”

 

Following Saeran closely with the blur that was his vision, calculating the agents’ movements in his head, Eight paid just as close attention to the words exchanged between Seven and the boss. Not because the sudden cold, dark aura that poured out of Seven. The way he chose his words, sounded like he was the same Seven he knew, but there still was something alarming about them. Something that just seemed off. But as Saeran was the one in the most trouble right now, Eight turned his head to Vanderwood again who didn’t seem to be able to find any openings for a clean shot.

 

“Hand him over. Once you do, I’ll call the agents off of your little friends and they can all walk out of here unharmed.”

 

“I have no intentions of letting you have him. Trust me, I will shoot if you do not get out of my way. Frankly, you’ve given me no reason not to.”

 

“No, you won’t. You’ve never been able to kill anything, not by your own hand anyways. You don’t have much time, it looks like your little copy over there is struggling. Either fire that gun or admit your defeat.”

 

Throwing himself just enough to grab Vanderwood’s gun and rip it out of his hand, Eight was just as quickly forcibly tipped right back in Seven’s stable grip, as he raised the gun and followed his blurry targets.

 

“Got them, babe?”

 

“.. Ngh.. Got something else too..” Eight whispered, letting Saeran come closer though it didn’t help on his aim at all. He just didn’t see any other choice judged by the tone in Seven’s voice, so he just hoped Saeran would catch on.

 

“Wh-wha Eight, what are you doing? Let go, I can’t-“

 

Grabbing Seven’s gun with his other hand, Eight shot the two first agents down, before he aimed the gun right at Saeran’s shoulder, taking in what was literally the worst breath he ever had inhaled in his life, before he fired the shot.

 

Seven froze on the spot just by the sound of his brother’s pained voice, but barely even got to turn his head to look at the shaking blonde, before Saeran was already on his side, firing a furious shot right through the boss’s skull. And heart. And everything else, as he emptied his whole magazine into the man’s body.

 

 Once all the dust and noise started settled, a frozen minute later, Seven turned his head between the two culprits of his moment of pure heart-attack.  “……..“

 

“….” Eight couldn’t really find anything to say whatsoever.

I’m sorry I just fired a shot at your brother and didn’t want to let you become a full blown murderer?

Was that something you’d say in a situation like that?

He didn’t blame the redhead for the both terrified and shocked expression on his face. But waiting for someone to say something in a moment were he literally had no words for his actions, was probably the most scared he had ever been through all those months.

 

“Dammit.. You crazy bunny.. Why did you do that, why do you-“

 

“Why does he what? You were actually going to shoot the asshole, would you fucking care to find your dumbass brain again and keep it this time?!” Saeran angrily snapped at his brother. “I told you, I got you! He’s got you! WE GOT YOU, IDIOT!”

 

“YOU’RE ACTUALLY BLAMING FOR WANTING TO KILL THE GUY?!”

 

“YEAH, I AM!”

  
  
“YOU?!”

 

“GOT THAT RIGHT!”

  
  
“STOP FIGHTING OR I’M PULLING EARS!” Eight yelled to break the twins up, from a place he didn’t even know his lungs even had right now. The whole party now staring surprised at him, he sighed heavily and dumped his face straight back into  the safety of Seven’s neck. “Go.. Before more shows up..”

 

The twins swallowing each their lumps in their throats, Vanderwood rolled his eyes when he finally snapped himself out of the last intense minutes of actions and nodded, pushing Jaehee and Seven forward. “He’s right, you can fight to your hearts contents when we’re out of here, but this place is gonna drown in reinforcements soon, so move your damn asses.”

* * *

 

“… Did.. Eight just shoot Saeran?” Yoosung blinked, half shocked, half confused as to how that happened.

 

Jumin, much more interested in the activities that started to present itself in the distance outside the window, only nodded a bit to the younger’s question. “Sounded like it. But maybe you should worry less about that and move to the front seat.”

 

“But none of them has said to pick them up yet?”

 

“We got company, so drive.”

 

“But they said to-“

 

“Luciel isn’t the only idiot who forgets how to listen, either you drive or I will. Your choice?”

 

This quickly got the blonde vet on the move, as he jumped to the front seats and got himself settled behind the steering wheel. “You know, I have no idea where to go, Saeran did not give me any information on that whatsoever.”

 

“May I suggest through the front gate then? Just start the damn thing and drive!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Yoosung annoyed shrieked back at the older, stepping down on the speeder, the force from the sudden high speed pressing him against the seat, while Jumin firmly hang on between the two front seats, and moved himself on the passenger seat once he gained his balance again. “J-Jumin, the gate is uhm.. The gate is closed!”

 

“So? Just run right through it or something.”

 

“Are you kidding, it could be solid as fuck and I am not going to die in a car crash!”

 

“I do not care about how you get us in there. Saeran and the others are about to surface, so just do it.“

 

Scouting his options, Yoosung realized they really didn’t have that many, so he took a deep breath as they approached the gate and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Fine, hold onto something!”

 

Jumin blinked with an empty face to that, calmly securing his seatbelt, while Yoosung screamed like a female kindergartener as they flew through the not-solid-enough-for-this-van gate. Maneuvering the temporarily swinging van through the other parked cars and obstacles, Yoosung started to breathe like a woman during childbirth, once he gained control over the van again and looked towards the so very unimpressed Jumin with a nervous laughter. “That wasn’t so bad, ahahahaha!”

 

“I require direct instructions as to how I am supposed to convince people, that you took this like a man. You can leave a report on the subject with assistant Kang.”

 

“That was scary, don’t judge me you human brick..”

 

Jumin rolled his eyes, turning on the mic on his headpiece. “Go south, you got less than a minute.” He informed the group as they surfaced and turned they their heads towards the van that moved right at them with a jaw-dropping speed.

 

It didn’t even take them a full 30 seconds, before the van stopped with so much force the back wheels slightly lifted themselves off the ground for a second, and the side door was ripped open like their lives depended on it – cause it did – and the group jumped into the van. Jaehee first, with Vanderwood and Saeran right behind her, Vanderwood turning around just to receive Eight so Seven could get in.

 

“Is everyone breathing?” Jumin asked, pulling Jaehee up on the front passenger seat beside him.

 

“Breathing, and some are bleeding. Having some docs ready at home would be a real treat, sir.” Seven answered him through his panting, as he and Vanderwood quickly got Eight down on the sleeping arrangement. Yoosung backed the van so hard the side-door slid closed and turned the van to race through the entrance they just came from, the second he was sure the younger blonde was placed safely.

 

“That’s already taken care of. MC is on her way to your home with a doctor, proper equipment. Zen as well.” Jumin notified them while ripping Jaehee’s sleeve off to check her wound.

 

“Proper equipment?”

 

“Yes, I knew she had the Angelsound system and thought you might want it.”

 

“….” Seven blinked and stopped in his tracks for a second, but got restarted again when Vanderwood pushed him out if the way to check on the blonde. “You’re a gift from God, I swear. Thank you, Jumin..”

 

“You’re family.” The older simply shook his head.

 

“.. You did all that without Jaehee..” Eight’s voice spoke up, as Vanderwood rolled him onto his side, his front facing Saeran who had placed himself at the computers again, silently working on something he couldn’t see what was.

 

Jumin raised a brow shortly over the comment, looking back at the pregnant blonde. Before he slowly nodded with a short smirk. “And you shot my kitten, protecting both of our reckless twins. Shall we say equally impressive and call it a day?”

 

“.. Yeah. Good job..” The blonde mumbled back.

 

This time Saeran was the one to raise a surprised brow, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he turned his head towards his brother, who had moved himself to Eight’s head with a worried face directed at the work Vanderwood was doing at the blonde’s lower body. “… Saey-“

 

“Blow the place up.” Seven just answered the question he didn’t even get to finish.

 

“There’s still a lot of people there.” Saeran argued halfheartedly.

 

“Let them out, give them two minutes to leave the place.. Then blow it up.”

 

“.. Alright.” Saeran then nodded, satisfied with the window his brother did leave the trapped agents. Not that he thought any of them deserved it, but it was more worrisome when his brother was the one thinking in such a way. Logging into the system, he first accessed the communication system his brother had previously used, before he opened all the locked doors once again. “Game’s over. You got two minutes exactly to leave the area, before every bomb in the place goes off starting now. To those of you clever enough to know this is not a threat.. We know there’s more departments spread across the country, and we got everything we need to end this once and for all. That’s not a threat either, by the way.” He said calmly, then logged out, removed the headpiece and looked at the countdown for a short moment. “Don’t lift your foot from that speeder, Yoosung. If you can push it more, that’d be great.”

 

“If you think I am going to drive any faster with a pregnant person in the van, then you’ve mistaken me for Jumin. Jaehee, left or right?” Yoosung shook his head to the request, focusing on the road.

 

“Right.” Jaehee answered him with a concerned look on her face. “How’s Eight?” She then said, looking back towards Vanderwood.

 

“I don’t fucking know, I’ll need more than a minute to figure that out. Luciel, you can’t let him fall asleep, so snap out of whatever trance you’re in.”

 

Truly enough, Seven had for a moment lost all brain activity looking at his blonde. Until Vanderwood’s words call him back to reality and he shook his head to clear his head. “Bunny! Bunny, Bunny-bunbun, Eight, love-“ He called out, as he laid down next to Eight and grabbed his face with both of his hands. “Miyung.”

  
  
Eight, looking somewhat drunk, opened his eyes slowly again and smiled awkwardly. “Hn..? Not sleeping, Saeyoung.. Don’t worry..”

 

“One minute.” Saeran notified the group.

 

“That’s good, cause it’s really important you keep looking at me.” Seven smiled, stroking the blonde’s cheeks. “Don’t stop..”

 

“.. You’re not mad.. Still not mad, why..?”

 

“Lol, are you on a quest to make me mad? Cause then you gotta try harder, babe.”

 

“No, it’s just.. I don’t want you mad..” The blonde mumbled confused. “I just kinda.. I don’t know..”

 

“It would be the logical thing?”

 

“.. Nothing about you is logical..”

 

“So what are you worried about?” Seven nodded with a soft look directed strongly right on the blue eyes, as Eight chewed on his lip a little in thought. “I’m not letting go, never. See?”

 

“30 seconds.” Saeran announced again, looking through the window to the facility they were on the run from.

 

Nodding slowly, not even daring to take his eyes off of the honey golden, Eight smiled a little more relaxed. “.. I’m home..”

 

Causing the redhead to chuckle a little with a praying tone in it, as he moved his head a little closer to the blonde’s. “That’s right.. Welcome home, poodle moth.”

 

“Don’t call me that in public.. And not when I got another man’s hand up my butt..” Eight whispered in a pout.

 

“Lol.. Sorry, love.” Seven chuckled again, lowering his voice to a whisper as well.

 

“15 seconds. I mean it, Yoosung, step on that speeder like you’d kick Zen in the face every time you get jelly over his looks.” Saeran now commanded the vet and turned his head to take a look on the blonde. “….”

Yoosung being far too concentrated on driving, just did as he was told without being able to even respond to the comment.

 

Seven smiled relieved, not because they were anywhere out of the woods yet, but just because it was like the weight of a whole planet disappeared from his shoulder to have those blue eyes looking back at him. Knowing Saeran’s warning meant things could get shaky, he quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde’s upper body to hold him still and as stable as he could for Vanderwood. “We got things to talk about..” He lowered his voice and pressed his nose against Eight’s.

  
  
“Mph.. So tired.. Later?”

 

“I know, but I can’t let you sleep yet.. So, please?”

 

“Mean.. But okay..”

 

“Lol, I’m happy to be your personal devil.. First things first.”

  
  
“What’s first..?”

 

“I missed you.. Hold onto me, please?”

 

“Idiot.. Already am..” Eight whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose slowly against the older’s. “Missed you too..”

 

Noticing the younger’s hand on his waist when the blonde moved his fingers just a bit, Seven sighed soundlessly again with a concerned face, by the fact the movement was so weak he barely even felt it at all. “.. Jesus.. I’m sorry. We’ll make you better.. In no time, I swear. You’re doing good, Bunny.”

 

“I know that.. Just need some sleep, is all..”

 

“That’s the understatement of the year. Congratulations, you’re the lucky winner of a lifetime with the greatest god among hackers and LOLOL-players. We hope you’ll enjoy your prize.”

 

“… Silly dork.. I love you too, Saeyoung..” Eight smiled weakly, but more confident than what he had been, which earned him another smile from the redhead.

 

“Thanking the lords..” The redhead just mumbled lovingly.

 

“Don’t know who those lords are.. Saeran okay?” Eight then asked.

 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Saeran responded, joining them on the floor with more clean bandages for Vanderwood and offered the blonde a short smile. “Flesh wound, nothing serious.. You’re not bad with a gun at all.” He shrugged, then held onto both the bolted chair and his brother’s shoulder as the van started swinging, when the explosion made the ground under it shake like and earthquake had hit.

 

“You know, we should consider going on a normal road-trip some time!” Yoosung exclaimed, surprised by the van’s sudden change of movement.

 

“Tell Yoosung.. That’s not very manly said..” Eight both giggled and flinched as something Vanderwood pushed on sent a stinging unpredicted pain up his spine.

  
  
Seven shook his head with a worried smile glued on his face. “Miyung says that’s very girly said of you!” He passed the message on, raising a hand and stroked the bunny’s cheek. “What are you smiling like that for?”

  
“I am not the one in a dress!”  


Eight shrugging lazily with the shoulder he wasn’t resting on, he then noticed himself that he, even if the smile was small, was indeed smiling like a fool. “He said it.. You look good..”

 

“… Are you serious?” Seven frowned, both amazed and actually questioning. “You were literally on staring death right in the face-“

 

“He still kinda is.” Vanderwood noted rolling his eyes in a mumble.

 

“We got total destruction going on in the background, bad guys could be chasing us.“

 

“Nah, I think they understood the message for now.” Saeran tipped in, looking out through the back window.

 

“And you’re still.. Checking me out?” Seven managed to finish, with a smile that wasn’t sure how it was supposed to be feeling.

 

“Don’t judge me… I used to be able to do that every day..”

 

“I’m not judging, love. Your priorities only slightly worries me, but the rest of me loves it. Will you punch me if I kiss you?”

 

“Yes..” Eight giggled weakly, still sounding and looking more like he was drunk than anything else.

 

“What, why?”

 

“You said first things first.. This means you have questions, yes..?”

 

“Yeah.. Like a billion of them.”

 

“Questions that can’t wait..?”

 

“Only two of those.”

 

“…” Eight nodded a bit. Wetted and bit down on his lip, not really sure where he should put his brain or words at all.

 

Seven quickly catching on to it he raised his head and turned his look to Vanderwood. “How is it going?”

 

Vanderwood shook his head and grabbed a new handful bandages. “It’s not flowing anymore, but.. A shaky van really isn’t the best place for this, he’s not stable enough. It’s difficult to get the right pressure on it when he moves like this.”

 

“I’m gonna lift his upper body a bit for a second.” Seven nodded, then turning his head towards his brother. “Grab the gift you brought and get over here.”

 

“Eh? Uh.. Okay.” Saeran replied, lifting a brow, trying his best not to look eager at getting close to them at all. Looking around for the bag of carrots for a moment, he grabbed it when he spotted it and moved behind the blonde on the guidance from his brother. “Don’t rush me, I don’t wanna end up making his belly into baby-mush.” He grumbled, causing the blonde to blink surprised.

 

“Very funny, I am barely touching it so you’re fine.” Seven made a face at his brother, lifting Eight up enough for Saeran to get his hip placed properly under the blonde’s head. “There.. Better, Miyung?”

 

“I swear.. If you two start fighting again..” Eight sighed, getting himself more moved a bit more comfortable in the Choi-sandwich. Resting his head in Saeran’s lap and the gentle support Saeran’s legs also gave his back, both of the twins scents literally flowing everywhere around him, quickly made him feel instantly relaxed. He wanted to close his eyes. But then again, not really. He’s body was begging to sleep, now he was all wrapped up in the sense of safety he had longed for. But he just wasn’t ready to lose the sight of Seven’s honey golden eyes, not yet. So it wasn’t all that hard to fight the exhaustion off, and he barely even noticed the pain anymore either. The world around them was chaotic, destructive and imperfect as it could possibly be, but.. The bubble they grew around them, made all the imperfections seem invisible again. “But.. Yes.. It is.. Thank you, Saeran..”

 

“I… Uh..” Blushing up in his cheeks, Saeran quickly shook his head and looked away. “Don’t mention it, just hang in there.”

 

“I second that. You haven’t seen the boy in months, I’d say fighting is the last thing he should be welcomed with.” Jumin nodded reprimanding to the twins, busy with wrapping Jaehee’s bullet-wound in. Jaehee wordless looking rather disturbed over seeing this.. Domestic-ish side of the man of her own personal hellish terrors, while the twins mumbled their apologies.

 

A familiar smell catching the blonde’s attention, he lifted his head a bit. “… Is that carrots?”

 

“Yeah, Saeran thought you might like to snack on them on the way home. Very nice of him, don’t you think?” Seven nodded, resting his head in the palm of his hand. “Go slow though. I bet you haven’t eaten properly for a while so.. Be careful with it, please.”

 

Saeran’s cheeks quickly heating up even worse, Eight turned his head a bit to look up at the blushing guy. “.. Very sweet.. Saeran..”

 

“… Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry I shot you..”

 

Saeran tilted his head a bit. Then smiled weakly, as this quickly got his head back on track. “You had to, so don’t be. I’m glad you didn’t hesitate. We would have been in much bigger troubles if you hadn’t.”

 

“I know that.. But I still feel bad about hurting you..”

 

“… Thanks for doing it anyways..”

 

“.. I’d do it again..”

 

“.. That’s one of the great things about you. It’s a good thing..”

 

“.. You really think so?” Eight directed his eyes directly at Saeran’s, though Saeran didn’t notice it, too busy with looking away as he was.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Seven, more than just confused over their cryptic exchange of words, removed both the wig and his glasses and sighed. “Alright, enough. I told you, I had two questions and this is my first.. What the hell was that back there?” He then looked between both the blonde and his brother. “I would have shot him. I am not a fan of guns, but that doesn’t mean I can’t pull the trigger. I love you, both of you, and I will do whatever I have to do, to keep you both breathing.”

 

The whole van fell quiet for a couple of seconds. Vanderwood, Jumin and Jaehee throwing worried looks at the trio while they kept themselves busy with the things they were doing, trying not to invade their space even though they were kinda stuck in the middle of it. While Saeran held down a carrot-stick for the blonde to munch on, which Eight more than happy did. Also suddenly feeling perfectly awake, though he was sure it was his body playing tricks on him with an adrenalin rush. “.. I know you would.. And will.. I knew, when you said you weren’t angry with me..” The blonde spoke lowly between his bites of the carrot-stick. “I just.. Can’t let you do that..”

 

“… You can’t let me protect you? Why-“

 

“Don’t get mad at him, I will fucking punch you right in the face if you even dare.” Saeran quickly cut him off with a warning look at his brother.

 

Seven blinked over the sudden threat and raised a hand as if he held a white flag in it. “Easy.. I am not angry with him, I already said that. You’re clearly not angry about it, so why would I be..”

 

“… Really?” Eight asked, again unsure on Seven’s statement. “I would understand.. I did hurt him on purpose..”

 

Looking back in the blue eyes that watched him so carefully, Seven smiled a little and stroked the younger’s cheek. “I just want to understand why, that’s all.. But I trust you, alright? So tell me.. Why did you do that?”

 

“… Because.. I don’t wanna be.. The one that hurts any.. Part of you, not like that..” The blonde said after a couple of minutes of hard thinking, remembering his own previous words, when Vanderwood had suggested aborting the unborn. Frustrated he couldn’t find any other answer he could to give to the redhead.

 

“But.. You wouldn’t be hurting me by letting me keep you safe, you know that-“

 

“You would get hurt. Not directly because of him, but indirectly.” Saeran again interrupted his brother, taking over for Eight, when seeing he was struggling.

 

“Indirectly?”

 

“Killing people is not your strongest point, Saeyoung. You can do it, we’re both aware of that, but you can’t do it without feeling bad about it or regretting it. We also know you won’t say it, you’ll pretend you’re fine and everything is peachy, but it will hurt you.”

 

“.. You know, it hurts me to know you’re both capable of killing without-“

 

“We also know that. However.. It’s just.. It’s just whole lot fucking better that you cry over our souls, than you hurt over having ended someone who had it coming. He doesn’t deserve to get that kindness from you, okay? We want that kindness all to ourselves. I can’t let you do stupid shit like that, neither can Eight. Deal with it.”

 

“…” Seven just looked back and forth between the two. Completely at loss for words. While Jumin finished wrapping Jaehee’s wound in, shaking his head with a smirk on his face over the trio.

 

Jumin then patted the now snuffling Yoosung on the shoulder, as he got up from the seat. “There, there. You won’t be able to see the road if you start crying now.” He said, moving to the back where he sat down on the floor right behind Seven.  
  
“Shut up, that was fucking beautiful.” Yoosung quickly dried his eyes in his sleeve. “Dammit, you people are worse than the soaps on TV.”

 

Seven smiled a bit, before he settled his eyes on Eight’s and stroked the blonde bangs away from his face. “.. I don’t think I’ve had anyone fight so stubbornly for me before. I wish.. I could have protected you the same. Look at you..”

 

“You do protect me..” Eight answered, smiling a little over the worry in the older’s face. “You worry too much..”

 

“Ehm.. I have to disagree, your current state demands a whole lot more worrying.”

 

“.. Bruises heal, Saeyoung.. My body is hurt-“  The blonde stroked a finger slowly down the redhead’s nose before pointing to his own forehead. “But you gave me all the protection.. Where I needed it.. You did, non stop..”

 

Sighing his surrender out, Seven grabbed the blonde’s hand, twining theirs fingers tightly together. “Damn you, adorable little brat.. Still gonna worry. I won’t stop till you really are better.. Can I kiss you, without getting punched now?”

 

“No.” Eight blinked as he received another carrot-stick from Saeran who just watched the two, rubbing the blonde’s back a little without even thinking about it.

 

“Seriously, still? Why not?”

 

“You still have one question..”

 

“… Fine, second question-“ Seven gave in, slowly moving his hand down to poke the pregnant belly feather lightly. “Remember that I am not mad. But.. You’re not the type to just let something like this happen to you, even if forced you’d.. Force it stopped yourself, wouldn’t you?”

 

“… I would.. I’ll accept a lot, but-“

 

“Nope, nonono, stop that look, just no. You are not weird for not wanting this, it’s perfectly normal. It’s perfectly normal for a girl to want to get rid of forced pregnancies, so there’s nothing to feel like a bad person over.”

 

Slowly eating the carrot-stick in now pure confusion, the blonde made considering faces as he chewed. “… It’s not bad..?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Jaehee confirmed. “As a woman, I can promise you, that most women would rather abort something like that, than having to raise it. You could argue it is wrong to end innocent lives, but how that life was created is an impossible thing to forget. It’s.. Horrible, both for mother and child, if you ask me.”

 

“.. Oh.” Eight thought about their words a bit, before looking towards Vanderwood. “You could have told me that..”

 

“I could have, yes. It wasn’t me you needed to hear it from, so I didn’t. Sue me.” Vanderwood replied, finishing with wrapping Eight’s bottom up in gauze again, before he turned and leaned his back against the van’s wall, pointing a finger shortly at the twins and Jumin. “Do. Not. Let him fall asleep at all, he can’t sleep until he’s gotten proper medical care and is 100% for sure stable. Wake me up if he gets worse, doesn’t matter how.”

 

With that, Vanderwood quickly closed his eyes to get some rest, leaving the blonde with a raised brow. “…. Bossy jackass.”

 

“Impossible brat.” Vanderwood mumbled, as he folded his arms over his chest.

 

“.. Well, you two seem to have grown close..” Seven noted with a raised brow as well.

 

“….” Not wanting to comment on that, Eight turned his look at Seven again and sighed silently. “Then.. What’s the question..?”

 

“Simple.. Why.. Did you let this happen?” Seven asked with uncertainty hanging in his voice, but at the same time a gentleness that had the blonde smiling slightly again. As if the redhead somehow thought the question would physically hurt him.

 

“.. I hate having to answer that like this.. Why..” He wondered curiously to himself.

 

“I doooon’t… Know.” Seven replied just as puzzled. Jumin and Saeran now the ones to share a worried, but quiet look.

 

“.. It’s going to sound strange..” Eight sighed again, not really sure how he was supposed to say it even a tiny bit.

 

“… You’re scaring me.” Seven said. “Same rules as always, love.. You don’t have to think so hard. We’ll believe you, I promise, you’ve never given us any reason not to..”

 

“.. I know. It’s just.. I don’t know..” Biting down on his lip Eight took in a big breath. Then nodded as he released the air. Whether it felt like the wrong place and time or not, there wasn’t really any way around it, unless he came up with some kind of a lie. Which he weren’t anywhere capable of, when the honey golden eyes were staring at him like that. It’s wasn’t a question about him hating to lie to Seven anymore, he just couldn’t, even though a part of him actually wanted to. “My answer is the same as before..”

 

“Heh..? Uh.. I’m sorry, come again?”

 

“I refuse to hurt any part of you..”

 

“….” Seven, slowly picking up and working on the odd answer, looked down on the belly with a pale face. “.. Are you saying that.. Sweet mother of baby Jesus, have mercy on my soul, holy..”

 

“Are you fucking serious, how’s that even possible?” Saeran this time spoke up, just as shocked as his brother.

 

Jumin leaning in over Seven to get a closer inspection on the belly in question. “… They really are multiplying.”

 

“It’s mine?” Seven asked again, moving his head closer to the almost scared blonde. “I-it’s mine, the ba-your-it’s-shit.. Fuck me sideways and call me Melinda, really?!“

 

“Stop freaking out.. Please, it’s kinda scary..” Eight whispered, pressing himself closer to Saeran, who answered by stroking him calmly through the hair.

 

“Idiot-Melinda.” Saeran flicked his brother on the forehead with an annoyed tone.

  
  
“Ow… Stop doing that, it hurts, you know.” Seven mumbled, but seemed to get his brain under control again.

 

“I don’t care? I wanna know how that happened, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t need him defend anything, if he says that’s how it is, I believe him?”

 

“Believing him, is not the same as wanting to know how it happened.” Jumin pointed out, looking at the blonde as well, surprised to find the blonde looking straight back at him. Not like before, where the boy would just find some point in his direction to look, but actually looking him straight in the eyes. He didn’t comment it though, instead he just sent the blonde a calm smile. “Can you explain?”

 

“Well..” Eight started, returning the smile with a weaker one, before he looked at Seven again. “Vanderwood told me.. You had very, ehm.. Thorough.. Health examinations.. Were they also collected-“

 

“Semen samples.. Yeah, they did, I remember that. I was not aware they actually stored them.. But I suppose it makes sense, storing samples to compare to.. New ones.” Seven nodded slowly, putting the pieces together in his head. “.. Damn. Really, you’re sure?” Looking curiously towards the belly again, he tilted his head, literally fighting himself not to touch it, as he didn’t want to push the blonde. Considering what the younger had gone through. But understanding the kind of love the boy was hiding in that choice, it took every bit of him not to get close to the proof of it.

 

“Vanderwood.. Said so..” Eight shrugged a little, studying the redhead, as he easily saw the internal fight he was having with himself. “…”

 

“I cannot express the level of creepy it is, that they saved it after all this time..” Saeran said with a disgusted face and shook his head.

 

Vanderwood opened an eye, glaring towards the four. “.. It’s wasn’t random. He even dragged a scientist who specialized in this specific kind of research. Into the agency.”

 

“That makes sense.” Seven thought out loud, grabbing his brother’s bag and pulled it towards him to find the tablet, immediately entering the agency’s research record, scrolling through it all.

 

“Do we wanna know, how that makes sense?” Jumin asked skeptically. Nothing about anything the agency did or might have done surprised him anymore. But having gone through the mess Saeran’s past had left his lover with, he knew how difficult it could be to swallow something like that that, when it’s the one you’re closest to who played a main role in it. Seven was of course a whole lot more prepared to handle pretty much anything, than he himself had. But still He also knew neither of the twins were always as brave as they appeared to be. “Sometimes it’s better not to ask questions. I believe, you called it plot twist.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true.. Sometimes, calling it plot twist and moving on is the better choice. But I think it’s better to know what we’re dealing with here, don’t you?”

 

“.. Are you looking for my records..?” Eight tried to see the screen just as curious as his redheaded mate. “I wanna know too..”

  
“I am. Gotta figure out what he was up to, right?”  


“.. They told you nothing?” Saeran asked, getting more and more displeased.

 

“Vanderwood told me a bit.. If I was aware of everything, they would have grown suspicious..”

 

“Here you are.. Subject 808. Experiment started on the-“ Seven began reading, but quickly got interrupted by Vanderwood.

 

“Erh, maybe you should wait with that till we got home.”

 

“Why the hell would I wait? We got a doctor waiting at home, I think it’s a whole lot smarter we know what we got here, before we let anyone near him again.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about it. No matter the issue, I’ll make sure the doctor can be trusted.” Jumin frowned, already raising his phone. “He owes me one.”

 

“I don’t care, I still wanna know.”

 

“Luciel, this isn’t just-“ Vanderwood started, this times interrupted by Eight.

 

“You’ll be the next one I shoot, if you don’t shut up..”

  
  
“Eight-“

 

“I wanna know if it’s true!” The blonde hissed at the older. “I’ve been dying to.. See those records too, so.. He also has a right to know, doesn’t he?”

 

“… Fine.” Vanderwood threw his hands in the air in defeat, again pointing at the twins and Jumin. “The first one of you to freak out, will get a taste of every fucking zapper I can find in this van, so watch it. Rule number two, Eight is not allowed to end up upset, got it?”

 

“…. Protective, that’s interesting.” Seven frowned, looking towards the blonde lovingly. “However, I think the only one upsetting you, is that old fool over there. Right, babe?”

 

“…” Eight looked towards the redhead, instantly calming down again. Grabbing the older’s shirt he shrugged with the free shoulder and smiled a little. “Read it.. Get it over with..”

  
 “Your wish, is my command.” Seven returned the smile, before turning his eyes on the tablet again. “.. Let’s see.. Lots of blablah.. Tons of yadaba-yadaba.. Huh, wait. No, it’s.. Mutation success.. Eggs developing promising, reached maturity.. Fertilized eggs ready for-“

 

“Hah?” Saeran frowned questioning, though Seven didn’t answer him right away.

 

“Artificial womb accepted by the host, eggs implanted..” Looking towards Eight again, Seven swallowed and took a breath. “..I’ll be damned.”

 

“… Please, excuse me.” Jumin mumbled in a low growl, as he got up and joined Jaehee at the front passenger seat again. Pulling out his phone, he then nodded towards her and pointed in the direction of her phone. “We’ll have to show everything we have on Dr. Cheong to him.”

  
  
“Right away Mr. Han.” Jaehee gave a short nod, quickly starting to make her calls.

 

Jumin himself calling the mentioned doctor, while Seven read the whole thing through for the second time, just to make sure he really understood it all right. “Yes, Dr. Cheong. This is Jumin Han. I trust Mrs. Kim has the both of you safely on the way to our desired location? .. Oh trust me, it’s very unpleasant for me, to have to listen to your voice as well, I am not calling out of desire for your companionship.. Quit complaining, if you wanna talk about rough days, mine will top yours anytime, trust me.. Kidnap is such a harsh word. If you could settle down, then I will explain the situation-”

 

“Huh.. So.. It is true..” The blonde chewed on another carrot-stick thoughtfully, as he read the files on the tablet along with Seven, now Saeran as well who got tired of waiting for answers and stuck his head down between them.

 

“This is unbelievable..” Seven nodded slowly processing the news that topped the already too big news.

 

“Yeah well.. Believe it, this is legit..” Saeran mumbled taking an even closer look at the screen. “I’ve seen this before. Don’t you remember, it was all over our community a while back.. Some dude in France leaked the information and had the whole thing put down?”

 

“No, I know. Looked into myself back then, pretty curious stuff, you know?”

 

“Unnatural, if you ask me. But.. Yeah, I guess. I can’t deny it is an interesting subject..”

 

“Science is fucking awesome..”

 

“Really, that’s your reaction? Forced or not, he is the first human to having carried a baby, that is biologically parented by two males.. And your response, is science is fucking awesome?” Saeran almost really did strangle his brother on the spot, while Eight just watched them with a curious face. “There’s a reason for this not being a thing, Saeyoung. The world is just not ready for it, not to mention is REALLY dangerous. Do you know what kind of trouble that puts you in, if this slips out in the public?!”

 

Giving up on sleeping all together, but not wanting to disturb the hackers either, as Eight didn’t seem to mind their reactions to the news whatsoever, he crawled op on the set behind the driver’s seat and got himself more comfortable. “You’re awfully quiet, Yoosung.”

 

“Of course I am. I am not used to drive in this kind of speed, and also, they are FINALLY talking about how Eight is pregnant and I don’t wanna miss a word of it. Still no one behind us?”

 

Looking through the windows in the back of the van, Vanderwood shook his head slowly. “Nope.. You can relax. If they’re not following us now, it means they’re smart enough not to. Or..”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or they are regrouping, picking up the pieces and trying to figure out what their next move is. We’re clear for now in any case, so it doesn’t matter which.”

 

“… And for how long?”

 

“Long?”

 

“For how long are we clear. Or.. Whatever we are.”

 

“Well.. Cleaning up a mess like that takes time. Do you have a phone, there’s someone I need to get in contact with.”

 

“Oh, sure.. Here.” The blonde vet nodded, not wanting to pressure the obviously exhausted man too much for answers he clearly couldn’t really give anyways and fished up his phone from his pocket.

 

“Thanks.” Vanderwood rubbed his nose-bridge as he accepted the phone.

 

Seven tilted his head a bit over his brother’s tales of the horrors they surely would face if the public ever found out about Eight’s state, Eight looking at the terrified twin as well.

 

“Hallo? Are either of you two hearing me right now? If this ends up in the public, the agency aren’t the only one’s who’ll be hunting down Miyung’s ass anymore. And they won’t be hunting Miyung like a witch alone, the kid too, this is serious!”

 

“We do hear you, with your voice at that level it is very hard to ignore.” Seven shrugged, then looked at the blonde again with a smile on his face. “This Miyung haven’t been known in the public yet though.. And I’m pretty sure I can hear Jumin blackmail someone right now, so I’m not too worried about that. The chip is dead, he’s alive.. Looking alright, everything considered..”

 

Eight smiled weakly over the redhead, and moved a bit as the unborn finally showed him a sign of life from its shelter inside his belly, refusing to take his eyes off Seven. “.. This is also my first time traveling.. Without getting knocked out..?”

 

“See, lots of positives!”

 

“You’re way too easy to please, you know that?” Saeran mumbled resignedly.

 

“Why so sour?” Seven shrugged again, still smiling though, caressing the blonde’s cheek while he planted a light kiss on the younger’s nose. “Don’t mind the lime in the van. He’ll come around, once he’s mind is wrapped properly around it.”

 

“.. You’re okay with it?” Eight smiled a little more confident over the older’s seemingly positive reaction on the matter. “It’s.. Not too weird, even for you..?”

 

“Weird? Ya, it’s weird, it’s super weird. Okay with it-“ Seven half mumbled as he pushed his brother away enough for him to bury his face at the younger’s neck.  “The weirder and the more out of this world you get, the more I just lose it really, it’s..” Brushing his lips lightly against the younger’s skin, he smiled weakly. “.. I’m more than okay with it, honestly.. Got more questions though, but they can wait.”

 

Smiling warmly, the blonde stretched his neck a little for him and brushed his fingers through the red hair. “… Good.”

 

“You’re seriously completely okay with this?” Saeran asked, still skeptical, but it didn’t stop him in rubbing the blonde’s back comforting, as he wanted him to know he wasn’t being mad at him either.

 

“You’re asking me, if I am okay with my adorable mate choosing to keep our baby, rather than killing it out of what.. Some point of gender-view? Normality? What?” Seven nuzzled against the blonde’s neck, with little to no interest at all in his voice.

 

“No.. I know better than to think either of you actually care about that shit, thank you very little..”

 

“If it is safety concern you have-“

 

“Precisely, that is exactly what I have. And you don’t?”

 

“Of course I do. He’s my baby.. I’m anxious as fuck. Anyone would be, I think.” Refusing to leave the blonde’s neck, Seven kept mumbling into the soft pale skin of the younger. “But-“

 

“There’s a but.” Saeran sighed. “How can there be a but.”

 

“Simple.. According to those records, he’s been pregnant pretty much the whole time he was there, correct?”

 

“Appear so..” The blonde confirmed silently, stroking the older’s neck with his fingertips.

 

“Ya, so.. That means, this crazy bunny kept our baby safe through torture and imprisonment.. Rape.. If he’s strong enough to do that, then who the hell am I to judge if he’s strong enough to see this through too. No, actually, if he’s strong enough for that, then who I am to even dare doubting that he is?-”

 

“…” Saeran blinked, completely silent, as he didn’t know how to argue with any of that.

 

“No way, I believe in him-” Seven continued, lifting his head enough to poke the suddenly extremely shy-looking blonde who, to Seven’s surprise, also seemed to be fighting an urge to cry. “.. If anything, I’m.. Just really proud to.. god, Too much? Hahaha, I’m so sorry, baby, didn’t mean to make you cry, oh my god.” He laughed nervously, pulling the blonde’s upper body closer and kissed his forehead. “So cute, lol..”

 

Saeran’s attention forced onto the blonde just by the mention of the boy crying, Vanderwood quickly got busy sending warning glares towards Jaehee, Jumin and Yoosung who’s attention was caught as well, as if to tell them they’d better let the boys be.

 

“I’ll fucking cry if I want to..” The blonde announced, probably mostly to himself, as he completely lost his sense of self-control and broke into tears, like his emotional brain simply had had enough and forced out every tear he’d been unknowingly saving up on since childhood. “I.. Missed you.. S-so bad!”

 

“.. Noted.” Seven chuckled lowly, pressing their foreheads together. “Does this mean I can kiss you now, cause I’m seriously dying he-“

Not that he got to finish that request, before Eight had already attacked the older’s face, in what best could be described as probably the wettest and most desperate kiss, Seven had yet experienced.

 

“…. Okay then. I’ll just.. Alright.” Saeran mumbled, finding his phone. Already sure the chat app would be empty, he still logged on, at least to throw the other an update in case they logged on before Yoosung could get them home.

 

* * *

 

[Saeran has joined the chatroom]

 

V: Hello Saeran

 

Saeran: Oh.. Thought it’d be empty

 

V: I’ve been checking in from time to time. I’m relieved to see you here

 

Saeran: Thanks

 

Saeran: We’re on our way home

 

V: How are they?

  
  
Saeran: …

 

Saeran: Good, I think.. Considering the circumstances. That’s a difficult question to answer, V.

 

V: I understand

 

V: I’ve changed the sheets in Seven’s bedroom. Is there anything else I should prepare?

 

Saeran: Don’t worry about it. MC and Zen are on their way to you, with a doctor I believe

 

V: I see

 

Saeran: No, you don’t.

 

V: …

 

V: Are you alright, Saeran?

 

Saeran: I am fine. I am not the one pregnant or bleeding out of my ass, or the victim to some sick experiment I got forced into by some psycho spawn from hell -.-

 

V: …..

 

Saeran: Shut up.

 

Saeran: ….

  
  
Saeran: I am very dissatisfied, that all I did to that monster, was giving him a bullet in the head

   
Saeran: He deserved so much more it’s stupid

 

V: Saeran

 

Saeran: He did

 

Saeran: I don’t care what you say, he deserved a whole lot worse

 

Saeran: It’s easy for you to take it calmly, you won’t have to worry about looking at him

 

Saeran: Cause you’re fucking blind -.-

 

Saeran: So you can’t see how beat up or abused he is, he literally looks like a barely alive fucking corpse

 

Saeran: So it’s easy for you to ignore it

 

V: Trust me, being blind is not an advantage here. My imagination works fine on its own. I do remember how you looked.. That haven’t left my mind, Saeran

 

Saeran: ….

 

V: However, if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that Eight is glad you took the…

 

V: Quicker approach

 

Saeran: … Maybe

 

V: No, he is. Not having the criminal of this in mind, I’m still 100% certain Eight thinks you did the right thing

 

V: You can deny it if you want, but that boy cares about you too.

 

V: It’s better that he tells you this himself, so I won’t meddle more than this

 

Saeran: This… Un-meddling you is strange

 

V: Perhaps. But I really do believe you should talk to him about it

 

Saeran: … I’m clearing the chat history

 

Saeran: I didn’t come here to discuss any of this.

 

Saeran: I only logged on to let everybody know, that we’re on our way home

 

Saeran:  Though I realize know how stupid that was, since Jumin’s talking with MC now

  
  
V: Very well. I’ll hear you later then

  
  
Saeran: -.- Not funny

 

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapters, if you did.. Feed the author a kudos, a comment, a ray of sunshine and I hope you have a lovely day! ^____^


	25. ~ When You're Home, But Not Quite There ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy
> 
> And have a really nice day ~

He shifted a bit.

His consciousness getting more and more attracted to the luring and comforting smell of Seven. And he wasn’t the only one excited to be cradled by it, as a tiny someone made his presence felt. The little one catching his attention with gentle movements, Eight opened his eyes a bit as he slowly woke up.   
  
Seven silently and calmly watched the blonde. Though seeing him finally wake up had him excited and relieved enough to want to jump all over the place in pure joy, the sight of him this way forced him to stay put. Because it warmed his heart to a melting point, to witness how the first thing on the blonde’s mind was their unborn. How he, not even fully awake, caressed his own belly with such a content expression on his face. To him it was beautiful. So beautiful and mesmerizing, his own captivated thoughts quickly cause him to space out. Not for long though, as the blonde’s quiet voice just as fast pulled him back to earth, where his eyes were trapped by Eight’s relaxed and warm blue ones.  


“You really are a crybaby..” The blonde whispered teasingly, making him notice the tears he hadn’t even felt coming out of his eyes.

 

The redhead chuckling shortly as he wiped the tears away. “It’s your damn fault, so give me a break, ya?” He said in his own sleepy voice, feeling the blonde’s hand stroke his chaotic messy red bed-hair back.

 

“I wasn’t criticizing.. Not this time. It’s..” The blonde sighed a bit, smiling awkwardly with his still drowsy face. “Cute..”

 

“… I am worried.. Scared. Angry.. Looking at you kinda.. Hurts. In a way.” The redhead nodded, as he got up from his spot on the floor and joined the younger on the bed instead, smiling bitterly over the odd look that suddenly fell over the blonde’s face. “Wasn’t crying over that though.”

 

“.. No?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Eight closed his eyes, as his unborn gave off a stronger kick, the moment Seven got settled at his side and he let his head find his favorite spot on the redhead’s chest. He wasn’t complaining or annoyed by it though, not this time, even though those kicks for him were something he just couldn’t get used to. After everything they had been through, it was a relief to feel such a strength from the baby. “….”

 

Stroking his fingers through the blonde hair, Seven raised a brow over the younger’s odd grimaces. “.. You okay, love? Is this hurting you, should I move away again?”

 

“I’ll bite you if you dare.”

 

“If I’m hur-“

 

“You’re not hurting me.. This is the best I’ve felt in months.” The blonde sighed, moving his face up enough to bury it into the older’s neck. “Smell so good.. Don’t go.. Please?”

 

Smiling a bit over the younger’s begging, Seven wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller’s upper body, doing his best to avoid the belly he had been dying to touch, but still refused to get too close to. He wasn’t scared of it or anything, it wasn’t that he felt weird about it either. Though.. Well, it was weird. But that still wasn’t his reason. “I get it, not going anywhere.. Promise, please don’t bite me. I bet you’re super hungry, and I am scared you won’t be able to stop once you get a taste of this.” Earning a small giggle from the younger, Seven’s smile grew a little wider.

 

“Yeah.. How long was I out?”

 

“Two days-ish.. How are you feeling?”

 

“Super hungry. My butt is itchy..”

 

“Lol… You’re.. Miyung-“

 

“You didn’t mean physically, I know.” Eight smiled a bit, resting a hand on the older’s chest. “I feel.. Strange. I wanna.. Cry, I think.. It’s weird..”

 

“.. You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t your fault, you know that, right?”

 

“Yes.. You already said so. I still did something bad.. He was very mad..”

 

“Why do you keep saying that, who’s mad at you?” Seven frowned, puzzled by the blonde’s odd words as no one as far as he knew, felt any blame towards the blonde, still already to kick some butts if anyone did.

 

“Our.. Ehm.. Our baby..” Eight mumbled, weirded out by his own words. “I wonder if that will ever become less weird to say..”

 

“It’s a boy?” Was the only surprised question the redhead was able to think off. “We’re having a boy?”

 

“Didn’t you read the rest of the file?”

 

“No, of course not. I didn’t know how much you knew, and I didn’t think it was fair I knew more than you, so.. Erh.. Wait, that doesn’t matter, why do you think he’s mad at you?” Seven forced himself back on the previous topic again.

 

“.. He was kicking very hard when.. When..” Biting down on his lip, the blonde shook his head just by the memory of it, instantly disgusted with himself and angry he hadn’t done more to prevent it from happening. Even if there hadn’t been anything he could have done to protect himself from it. “I think he was.. Trying to get away from it, and I did nothing, I.. I couldn’t, I just let it, I-“

 

“Oh, no.. No, no, Bunnieh, god, no. Just no.” Seven broke him off, finally understanding what the younger was trying to word out. “You did not fail him. He was hurting, but not because of that. You protected him perfectly, okay? He’s fine, and I promise you, he is not mad at you.”

 

“… How do you know that?” The blonde questioned him with a skeptical face. Sure, the redhead had many amazing talents, but he doubted speaking with unborn infants were one of them.

 

“.. Well there’s no way that fuckface’s dick were anything big enough to reach our baby physically. I promise you, he is not mad at you for doing exactly what you had to do, to keep him safe.”

 

“.. Oh. But.. Then..” Still not able to understand it, the blonde grabbed the older’s shirt with a frustrated expression. “But he felt so.. Angry..”

 

“Of course he felt angry, love.” Seven sighed and pressed his lips softly against the younger’s forehead. “Babies are.. While in their mommy’s tummies, eh.. Connected.. Yeah, connected, with everything the mommy feels. You were really, really scared.. Weren’t you?”

 

“No.” Eight bluntly refused, though still pressed himself closer to the older, earning an unconvinced glare from the redhead. “… Maybe. I was.. I don’t.. Wanna do something like that again? I can’t, I hated.. I felt.. It was wrong?”

 

“.. Exactly. Something bad hurt his mommy and he wanted to make it stop. Or.. Second daddy, I don’t know what you prefer to be called, but that’s beside the point. No matter what you are, he was just being a good boy standing up for you. You understand what I’m trying to say, yeah?”

 

“.. Hm..”

 

“No?”

 

“.. First I’m a bunny.. Then I’m a kitten and then a moth. Now I am a seahorse too?” The blonde smiled a little through the sadness he felt by the explanation. It made sense, strangely enough, but somehow it had felt better when he thought the unborn had been mad over him failing to keep him safe. To know the baby had felt his fear and hurt like that, and had responded to it in such a way, without him even knowing that was possible, also made him realize his unborn had been much deeper emotionally attached to him, than he had allowed himself to return. It was unrealistic to think about. Yet, he knew the human mind and body were capable of much more then he had ever imagined. So He didn’t doubt the redhead, when the older stated that was how it worked. How many times had it been proven to him, that his mind were able to decide and do things on its own, without him thinking about it, since the two of them fully connected. No, before that even. Trying to push the thought aside for now, focusing on the one thing he had been longing to be close to for the longest time. “I’d rather not have any more animals added to my profile.. It’s getting confusing.”

 

Listening closely to the younger’s voice, Seven smirked shortly over the apparently still very alive and kicking humor the blonde was throwing around with, despite the humorless state it would be natural for him to be in. “Alright, so not a daddy lol.”

 

“Definitely not.. That would be you. Should be you.. You’ll be a good one. You were good with Aya.. I didn’t get to bang into anyone to get this result, so-”

 

 “Wah, neither did I!”

 

“Well, technically.. No, but you were the only humping me before I ended up like this, and since it is yours-“

 

“I love how you’re so casual about it.” The redhead rubbed his face.

 

“Saeyoung..”

 

“Mh?”

 

“.. What five letters word becomes shorter, when you add another two letters to it?”

 

Shaking his head with a surrendering smile, Seven took a breath and then breathed out slowly. “Short.”

 

“Good job..” The blonde nodded, closing his eyes for a little while, just to focus on the redhead’s heartbeat. “Very good..”

 

“You’re allowed to be depressed and angry at the world, you know, you don’t.. You don’t have to do this, Bunny. I can handle you.. So talk to me?”

 

“I wanna rip my brain out of my head.” The blonde quickly responded with a plain face.

 

“.. Is it being loud?”

 

“Yes..”

 

“In what way?”

 

“.. I feel disgusting.. I never really felt anything towards my body before.. When I looked in mirrors as a child I felt.. Nothing, except exhausted.. So I stopped.” Eight fought to get his brain to locate the right words. Not that it helped him much, no matter what word he picked out, it didn’t feel like the right one and it frustrated him. He wanted to be able to describe it properly for the redhead, what he was feeling. Even though he didn’t need to. Seven already understood, as he always proved to do, his nonsense as making perfect sense. 

 

“I know, you avoid mirrors. You don’t need to explain in details, roughly is fine. I understand.”

 

“.. But he did that and..”

 

“.. There was a mirror?”

 

 Eight nodded a bit. “I saw it... It was disgusting. So ugly.”

 

Listening to the blonde’s words, it felt like a thousand knots were tying up in his stomach. Every word feeling like a needle sowing heartbreaking images of memories he didn’t have straight into his heart. It was frustrating, mostly because the younger really didn’t look like he felt any anger towards it, not even sad, just.. Indifferent. While the redhead’s resentment was getting fueled by the fact that Eight was being so numb towards what had been done to him, was also feeling disgusted with himself. So he lifted his upper body, leaning in over the smaller body. “.. I’ve tried to be patient, but can I please touch you?”

 

“… You look mad.” Eight concluded as he looked up at him, not showing any signs of discomfort either. Because it wasn’t. Some part of him, deep inside, was stirring up a slight disgust again, but not because of the redhead. He couldn’t point at exactly what made him feel that way. He just knew that the closer the older got, the more his need for him ruled over the feeling of disgust. “.. He’s dead, Saeyoung.. It’s over, being angry won’t change anything.. Right?”

 

“That’s right..  But he did try to steal something of mine, and I wanna make sure it’s still where it belongs-“ The redhead hummed with a loving tone, turning the younger’s head a bit to look at his neck. “Can’t have it breaking loose.. So can I?”

 

Raising a brow over the odd string of words the older was letting out, the blonde smiled weakly by his next action. Willingly baring his neck for the redhead to inspect, as he moved the words around in his head. “.. You think I feel like this, because-”

 

“Catching on?”

 

“.. I have an idea, but that’s dumb. There’s no way he could overwrite you, I wouldn’t let him.”

 

“I know your brain wouldn’t. Your body is something very different, sometimes it forgets. You’re not bad for that, it can happen after a long time.” Not sure if this excuse would convince the blonde at all, Seven kept looking him in the eyes with a serious face. He knew something like that, wouldn’t usually go with a guy like Eight. But he still hoped the younger would just play along with, at least for now, as he doubted explaining it with words would clear anything up.

 

The redhead didn’t need to wait long for an answer to that, as the blonde pulled his head demandingly closer with a hand around his neck. Eight didn’t need any further explanation as to why everything in him still felt so wrong, even though the source of it were already dead and gone. The answer to it all being so very clear, as soon as he felt the older’s claiming bite demanding the skin of his neck, so strongly he swore he could feel the redhead’s teeth reach his flesh. But it didn’t hurt, not like the pain he had grown used to through the past months. With every bit of him feeling it as if the very soul of the redhead took a stronger grip on his, like some part of him actually had let go in some way. And he guessed he had, without wanting to. Not completely, but he could feel all the wrongness in him being poked at, as Seven touched him the places that still displayed evidence of the sinner’s doings. Seven only letting go for a second to breathe, asking him if he was alright with it, which the blonde couldn’t find any real words to answer him with.

He was, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t scared, and it didn’t matter how much Seven would try convince him that it would be normal if he was. The honey-golden eyes looked way more frightened than he felt himself. Realizing the disgust came from a place in him, that still felt the crimes on his body, nothing of him wanted the redhead to hold anything back. And there it was. The reason for which his tears once again forced themselves out. Making the redhead stutter out something that Eight couldn’t really hear. His mind being all too focused on the instant need to feel the older overwrite all of the crimes with everything he craved more than anything else.

 

It didn’t take much for the blonde to make Seven understand either. For a second, he had feared the physical contact might have been pushing buttons in the younger, much too early then Eight had been ready for. He had done his research, literally filling his brain with story after story from other rape-victims, read on forum after forum, even tortured the doc that had examined Eight with countless phone calls through the past two days. Everything in order to keep himself from screwing up in the care of the younger. But as the blonde more and more demandingly kept encouraging his touches, bites and kisses, combined with the understanding expressions on the younger’s face, he forgot everything about it. Of course he should have known, all of those advices in how to handle it, came from people who weren’t his little blonde. Eight didn’t need any space to emotionally wrap his mind around it. And he didn’t feel and confused Seven’s touches, with the touches of the boss. Instead, the last thing the blonde needed, was for Seven to distance himself, and the smaller body conveyed that loud and clear, as the passion instantly sparked up like a warm flame out of the blue between them.

Only disturbed when Seven’s hand unintentionally landed on the blonde’s swollen belly, and he felt a soft kick meet the palm of his hand. “Shi-“ The redhead blinked surprised, breaking the kiss they had been trapped in as he lifted his hand immediately.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eight asked just as surprised, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

 

“I-eh-didn’t-uhm-“ Completely knocked out of it, Seven shook his head in confusion. “I didn’t mean to touch you there, I’m sorry-”

 

The blonde raised a brow. “Why not?”

 

“Eh.. You are a very protective guy, your belly is your super extremely sacred area right now, and I don’t wanna get punched again?”

 

“... That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard in a while.” Eight then smiled, brushing his lips lightly up the older’s nose bridge. “I’m not gonna punch you, Saeyoung.. You can touch all you want. Big unconfident goof..”

 

Relaxing again, sighing relieved over the loving touches his face received, Seven felt his cheeks flame up, blushing redder than any tomato. “Re-really, I can? I’ve been-I mean-I want-“ Growling frustrated over his own chain of nervous words, he looked towards the ceiling. “Hi, if you could stop being an idiot just long enough talk without blabbering, that’d be great. This is a very serious matter and you are not making it sound like it.”

 

“… Talking to your brain won’t help you, it has no ears. Why are you nervous about this?”

 

“Well, because I-“

 

But before Seven could finally get his internal struggle out, the sound of the door opening, made them both turn their heads towards the intruder. “What the hell are you doing?” It sounded from a very unimpressed Saeran, as he weren’t able to see the awake Eight because of his brother’s much larger body. He didn’t move though, except turning his head. “Jumin, get in here. I think, I might actually kill him.. If I have to be the one dealing with this.”  
  
“Hm?” Jumin’s voice was heard with a puzzled tone. “Is he breaking the no-touch rule?”

 

“A second away from getting my gun, Jumin.” Saeran growled deeply, completely ignoring Seven’s quick I-can-explains.  
  
Soon joined by Jumin as well, the dark-haired looked towards the bed with a not-surprised-at-all expression painted all over his face. “Well, he lasted almost two full days. That’s sort of impressive.. For a Luciel standard.”

 

“This is so not funny and now I might shoot you too.”

 

Seven quickly looking back down at the blonde, who just listened to them with a small, but amused smile on his face. “Uhm, do you think you can sit up? We better change our position.” He whispered.

 

The blonde holding back a giggle, as he just silently nodded, made Seven shake his head with a smile on his face. “Alrighty, hold on a sec.” While he got up and positioned himself, Eight simply did as told and laid still, as he sat up with his back leaning against the wall.

 

“Wait, is he-“ Saeran was about to ask, eyes growing wide as his brother reached his hands out to catch the blonde, who slowly got up as well, and settled himself between Seven’s legs instead, cuddling closely. “… Jumin, Miyung’s awake.”

 

Jumin nodded, pushing Saeran into the room and closed the door. “How about we join them, before we get more company.”

 

“More company?” Eight asked curiously, looking towards the other two, while Seven got him covered with the blanket again. “Don’t tell me they are all here again.. Don’t they have jobs to do?”

 

“Don’t worry, Bunny.” Seven smiled widely, wrapping his arms around the blonde. “The only ones here are us, Vanderwood and MC. And her baby boy, of course.. But the rest went home. You comfy there?”

 

“Thank god.. Yeah, I’m.. Good. And the agency?”

 

“Busy cleaning up our mess.” Saeran answered the blonde, as both he and Jumin joined them on the bed, on each side of Eight and Seven. “You don’t have to worry about any of that for now. We’ve got it under control, so you just worry about you, okay?” Noticing the slightly bleeding mark on the younger’s neck, Saeran quickly reached up yanking on a fistful of his brother’s hair. “Couldn’t even give him a day after waking up, could you? Fucking dumbass, I-“

 

“OW! It’s not what you think, I-“

 

“I needed him to.” Eight focused his look on Saeran. “Stop calling him a dumbass when he is being good. I’ll pull your ears all the way to the floor if I have to, Saeran, no fighting, not right now.”

 

Saeran meeting the blonde’s blue eyes made both the twins shut up instantly, both of them staring at him, Seven grinning widely, while Saeran looked more like he had seen a ghost.  “… I’m.. Sorry..”

 

“That’s right, down boy.” The blonde nodded.

 

Saeran who was blushing up intensely under the sudden eye contact, both Jumin and Seven did their best to hold back their chuckles, while the two stared each other down. “Your.. Erh.. Voice has gotten a lot better..”

 

“Yes, it is better. But I am still tired. And you’re blushing.” Eight then stated.

 

“You’re looking at me.” Saeran nodded awkwardly. “It’s.. New.”

 

“Did you prefer it when I didn’t?”

 

“Ehm… No, it’s just.. Why?”

 

“I love you.” The blonde answered him bluntly. “How’s your wound?”

 

“….. It’s fine, I’m fine.” Clearing his throat, Saeran quickly nodded and leaned down in a half shaking hug with the younger. “So, you gotta be hungry, right?”

 

“Really? That your answer to that?” Seven asked unimpressed. “Seriously, Saeran-“

 

“Shut up. Even though you clearly don’t, I have priorities. His basic needs, like food, water, another checkup and maybe he’d like a bath. Those things are important in a quick recovery. I want him to get better and fast.” Saeran hissed towards his brother, before looking at the indifferent Eight again. “What do you say, any of that sound good to you?”

 

“.. I know you mean it good, but stop being so hard on each other. Saeyoung is.. Tending to my most important needs, Saeran.. I do need all those things. But I’d appreciate it.. If it would be okay for me to just…” The blonde tilted his head a bit, looking for the right words to say, but didn’t get to finish before Seven let the words out for him.

 

“Let him breathe a little. Of course all of that is important, but what good will a healthy body do, if the mind crashes in the process. We’ll get to all that soon, I just wanna shower him in some love and let him know how much he’s been missed for a moment first.” Seven said, patting his overly concerned brother on the head, while shaking his head to the blonde as a response to the thankful look Eight was sending him. Looking at his brother again, he then continued. “Did the same with you, remember?”

 

“… I had actual nurses and doctors taking care of my needs, so there was no need for you to be concerned about my physical recovery. Miyung only has us, for everything, and his state is much more serious.”

 

“Has he been this worried all this time..?” Eight questioned, looking up towards Jumin, who nodded with a calm smile.

 

“They both have. Wait till you see what Luciel has done to the rest of the house, also, his robot collection has been growing an awful lot.”

“Projects helps him figure things out.. Relax..” The blonde nodded slowly. “I am happy, but not surprised..”

 

 “Yet, the idiot weren’t able to design a single car. You know, his actual job.”

 

“In a tattle-tale mood today, are we, Jumin?” Seven sighed heavily, biting down on the opposite side of the previous bite, on the blonde’s neck. “Who are you to talk, you were the one I found petting my bunny-honey.” He then mumbled out in his mouthful.

 

“… What’s a bunny-honey?” The blonde asked,  stretching his neck automatically with a content sigh.

 

“It’s a robot. I’ll show it to you later if you like, not that it’s anything special.. Compared to what you been making anyways.” Seven hummed blissfully buried in the neck of the younger, as he sneaked his hands under the blanket and finally let them settle on the blonde's swollen belly. “My Bunnieh-baby, so crafty.”

 

“Crafty?” Saeran frowned.

 

“Uh-huh, awesomely crafty.”

 

“Ya?” Eight hummed just as blissfully with the close nuzzling attention he received from the older. “I’d love to show you mine, if you’ll show me yours.. If I could. I’m not transparent, so..”

 

“That sound both really cool and kinda creepy at the same time.” Seven said, both the twins chuckling now.

 

“Not to worry, I have already addressed that issue.” Jumin said, unable to feel anything but relaxed by watching the two, Saeran seemingly feeling the same way as he couldn’t remove his eyes from them either, but didn’t interfere.

 

“That’s right, daddy Jumin was so generous, he got a very fancy machine installed down in my workshop.” Seven chuckled by the feeling of his unborn son’s movements. “So amazing.. Damn..”

 

“.. I wasn’t being generous, I am simply curious as well. And I wouldn’t go so far to call it amazing, it’s nothing when you got the money.” Jumin raised a brow.

 

“Not talking about you, Mr. Snitch, sir.” Seven hummed once again, grabbing both a hand of his brother and Jumin, and replaced his own hands on the blonde’s belly with theirs instead. “Talking about this. There’s life in there! Can you feel it, isn’t it cool?!”

 

Eight turning his look between all three of them curiously over the sudden fascination they all showed in each their way, Seven being much more vocal about it than the two others. Of course he had expected some sort of a reaction. But he had honestly not expected it to be with such a loud excitement, especially not from Saeran, who soon became vocal about it as well. “…”

 

“I felt that! Shit.. Holy shit!” Saeran exclaimed at the next small kick, as he poked to the belly on the spot where he had felt it coming from.  
  
Eight tilting his head a bit, blinking, as the unborn answered the poking with yet another small kick, while Seven lifted further up in the blanket getting even more excited. “Uuuuhuh! You can even see it! I mean not a lot, but.. This is still so cool!”

 

“Very cool indeed.” Jumin nodded with pure fascination as he too gave the belly a poke. “It’s an energetic little one you got here. Not.. That it’s any surprise, considering who the father is.”  
  
“Like father, like son, as they say!” Seven hummed gleefully, pushing the other’s hands away so he could get his own hands back on the blonde’s belly. “Don’t be too rough on your mommy though, he needs to take it easy for a while still. So you be a good boy, okay?”

 

“He’s not so bad.. He is a good baby. He is more active now than usual.. But it’s not.. Violent?” Eight tried to describe how he was feeling it, as his unborn indeed was a lot more active, but in a way where it seemed like the little one just wanted his presence to be noticed. “It feels.. Soft..”

 

“Mh-hm.. And how are you feeling?” Seven purred gently into the younger’s ear, even though he already knew the answer. “Right this moment, I mean. Not in general.”

 

“I am happy you approve and are excited about him..”

 

“Remember what I said before?”

 

“…” Tilting his head a bit, but as he no longer felt confused about it, he reached his hands up to mess his fingers around in Seven’s red hair. “Yeah, your explanations skills haven’t worsened. You’re a very good teacher..”

 

Saeran shook his head over his brother, though happy to see him so bright about something again. Turning his head towards the blonde, he could tell Eight was thinking the same. He looked the same as usual, the same somewhat empty face. But the way the blonde was staring up at Seven, while he and Jumin threw all their attention on the belly, it said more about the blonde’s feelings towards the situation than any smile ever could.

He had honestly feared the worst, when he had pulled the younger out of the server room. He had feared the worst during the whole ride home, where the blonde’s life had depended on whether or not he fell asleep during the four or so long hours. He had been fearing the worst these past two day, in the constant and unknowing wait for the younger to wake up. He had been sure the blonde would have broken. The way he had been crying for two hours straight in the van. It had been painful to all of them, completely heartbreaking. Witnessing anyone cry was never easy, Saeran for one always got extremely uncomfortable around it and he never knew what to do with himself. Not even with babies, having handed Yoosung and MC’s kid straight back to them the second he suspecting the boy to start on it.

With Eight it was different. He knew Eight wasn’t someone easily brought to tears, even if he had sobbed over meaningless things during the time the drugs had been forced out of his body. But that was just it, that had been because of the drugs and nothing else really, so that hadn’t been that big of a deal. He had been in that place himself after all, so he knew there hadn’t been any real emotion behind that. But the endless sobs in the van had been different, had felt different. Like he had gotten so used to the harsh treatment, that the gentleness had somehow hurt him even worse. Or maybe of relief, Saeran didn’t know. From his own experience, he could make a thousand guesses and many of them would probably be spot on. However, Eight were different than him and somewhere in his fear, he had forgotten that. Eight didn’t emotionally attach himself to experiences or memories like most people did, just to people and circumstances. Not yet anyways, there was no saying he wouldn’t start attaching himself emotionally to everything that had happened, at some point later if he ever learned how to do that. But if he had to tell the truth, Saeran was hoping he never would. Not that he didn’t wish for the blonde to get better. But seeing the younger being content as things were, he doubted anything was really broken in the boy. So what if he wasn’t emotionally connected with memories. It only meant the boy really did hand Seven and the people around him, everything he could possibly feel on a platter. Pure and unfiltered, unaffected by anything that had or could ever happen.

Clearing his voice as a slight jealousy started to bubble up in him, he brought his brain back to reality. “How about I go and prepare some food and we give.. Miyung and his belly a break.”

 

This more than quick had the blonde direct his attention towards Saeran again. “… Saeran’s food? You will cook?” He asked, as if it was the most treasurable news, lighting up brighter than any clear day sunrise. “Carrots, please, you’ll cook them?”

 

“Lol, I think someone missed Saeran’s cooking, eh?” Seven chuckled.

 

“Uh.. Hm.. The doc said only soft foods in the beginning. So.. How about carrot soup? I know you don’t fancy them all mushy, but-“

 

“Yes, please!” The blonde shook his head frantically, eyes impressively wide. “Mush is okay, if Saeran cooks, I’ll eat mush.”

 

“Oh. O.. Okay then.” Saeran blushed up again in an embarrassed smile, getting up from the bed and trying his best to avoid eye contact with all them. “You should have a bath before eating, so.. You and Saeyoung can take care of that while I cook.” He then said as he walked to door, only glaring back at his brother before leaving the room. “No indecent touching, none, zero. If my gun aren’t big enough of a threat, I will send Vanderwood.”

 

“Oh no, what a threat. My fear level is almost at 3%.” Seven replied gasping for the added effect.

 

“Like 2,6-ish?” Eight looked up at Seven again. “Just imagine him as a grumpy goat, then it falls back on the 1,3-ish..”

 

Blinking a couple of times, before meeting the blonde’s eyes, Seven slowly lit up in a smirk as he tightened the embrace around the smaller body. “Like a 2 out of 3 rate?”

 

“Sounds reasonable.” The blonde smiled relaxed. “Vanderwood is okay, right..? And Jaehee?”

 

“Of course they are.” Jumin patted the blonde’s head, before getting up to find him some clean clothes to wear after the bath. “Vanderwood recovered fascinatingly quickly. I might even dare say he’s a bigger healing monster than Zen. Assistant Kang is doing just fine as well, so there really isn’t any need for you to worry about anyone but yourself.”

 

“He’s right.” Seven nodded, confirming the older’s words. “But if you want to check on Jaehee, we can bring my phone to the bathroom and you can check for yourself. They’re probably waiting around on the chat for a sign of life.”

 

“I love that you’re so enthusiastic about it, Saeyoung.. But I’ll take your word for it. Don’t bring your phone into a bath.. You can tell me everything instead, yes?”

 

“Sure. No, wait, you want me in there with you?”

 

“Why are you blushing?”

 

“Because we haven’t done that before and bathing is very private?”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Vanderwood can help me if it is a problem. It is not private for me.”

 

“.. Wah? NO! No Vanderwood, reverse! Okay? Reverse! Nobody but I is allowed to help you with such things again, got it? No one who isn’t named Luciel, Seven, Hacker God or Saeyoung Choi is allowed anywhere near your naked body, copy?” Seven poked the blonde gently in the side. “From today, baths are private business only shared with me.”

 

“Saeyoung’s still very easy.” The blonde hummed, accepting the clean briefs, T-shirt and hoodie handed to him by Jumin. “So what did Saeyoung do to the house?”

  
“You’re changing the subject!”  


“Oh, you’ll see once you step outside this room. You won’t be able to miss it.” Jumin smiled calmly. “Don’t stay in the bath for too long. Elizabeth is waiting to see you as well, very patiently.”

 

“.. She is?” The blonde tilted his head, wondering if that was even possible, as he and the cat barely had spent any time together at all. She was a sweet creature and everything, but he still doubted it. Not wanting to ruin the older’s attempt on being affectionate, he ended up simply nodding and smiling a bit. “Then I’ll be sure to say hi to her, Jumin.. I hope Saeyoung haven’t caused her too much trouble?”

 

“I am still in the room, you know..” Seven sighed as he were ignored. “And I have not been rough on her!”

 

“I am talking with Jumin now.”

 

“But, Bunnieh! I really haven’t, I’ve been good, I swear!”

 

Jumin raising a brow over the redhead, shook his head before turning his eyes at the blonde again. “Actually, he has barely paid her any attention, so you can go easy on him. He has been way worse on Saeran.”

 

“Is that so?” The blonde this time was the one to raise a brow.  


“And Yoosung. And V, Luciel generally haven’t been easy to be around for quite a while.”

 

“Was with you being such a snitch all of a sudden? You said you wouldn’t tell.” Seven pushed the older away with a foot. “At least I was sober the whole time, you damn drunk!”

 

“Now who’s being a snitch..” Jumin frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I wasn’t the one to completely abandon my job, I’m impressed your boss haven’t fired you yet.”

 

“Ya? Well I didn’t make someone else do the majority of my job!”

 

“Oh my..” Eight rubbed his temple. “That’s a lot of information in less than 20 seconds..” The two older being more busy throwing rocks at each other.

 

“I’d say making Saeran handle most of your responsibilities within the RFA is doing exactly that.” Jumin defended himself, raising a hand. “I did not make assistant Kang work any harder than usual, if she has, she chose to do so herself.”

 

“You made Yoosung kitten-sit for almost 4 months dammit!”

 

 

“ENOUGH!” Eight roared up, making the room fall quiet again instantly. “Jumin-“

 

“… Yes?”

 

“I trust you will apologize to Elizabeth, for making someone else care for her, and that you are done with the wine-abuse. Wine is to be enjoyed and I’d feel hurt if I were Elizabeth.. Being abandoned like that, no matter your excuse, it is really bad, Jumin. Very bad.”

 

“…” Jumin and Seven looking a little confused at each other at first over the reprimands of the younger, Jumin then nodded shortly and sighed a bit. “Of course, right you are. No more wine for a while, and I will make sure to do everything I can to win Elizabeth’s the 3rd’s forgiveness.”

 

“And you will go home soon and take proper care of your job.”

 

“Yes, as soon as I know everything here is rock-stable.”

 

“And Jaehee better not be working right now, I will get very mad if she is.”

 

“… Of course she isn’t.” The older cleared his throat. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go help Saeran.” He then said, before fleeing the room, leaving Seven and Eight on their own again.

 

“… He actually looked scared.” Seven mumbled in a chuckle. “It’s so good to have you back!”

 

“I haven’t forgotten about you.”

 

“Please, have mercy-“ The redhead froze, eyeing the younger who were looking firmly back up at him.  
  
“You can’t stop caring about the world around you, just because something isn’t going your way, Saeyoung.. You mean a lot to everybody. Treating them like something’s more important is cruel.. And you’re not cruel.“

 

“…. Yeah. I’ll make it up to them, all of them, okay? I promise.” The redhead quickly nodded, not being able to handle how sad the blonde was suddenly looking. “I swear, baby, please don’t cry. I’m sorry I disappointed you, but.. Honestly I’m a little surprised you’re this disappointed.”

 

“I’m not.. But you’re confirming I should be.” The blonde sniffed conflicted in a short smile.

 

“Ya, sounded weird.. You can scold me all you want-“ The older hummed sweetly, just as he got up and lifted the still conflicted looking blonde up, to take him to the bathroom. “I’ll make it hell on earth, if you ever worry me like that again regardless and you can let yourself feel happy about it. Don’t run off to anywhere again without me, yeah?”

 

“.. I thought I was being weird.. Missing you that much..” Eight mumbled, locking his arms around the older’s shoulders and breathing in his scent. “You did too..?”

 

“Yup.. Every day. You heard them, I’ve been.. Messy. It’s a part of the package of love, poodle moth.. It doesn’t make you a bad person. Makes you a very loving one.”

 

“I thought love wasn’t supposed to be selfish..”

 

“It isn’t. But lovers do tend to be and that isn’t the same thing. Whether you like it or not, you’re my number one, always. There’s nothing wrong in that.”

 

***  

 

In the kitchen, Saeran were already busy peeling and cleaning a new bunch of carrots, while Jumin were attempting to help him out. But challenged in doing so, because he was busy trying not to step on Elizabeth, who kept dancing around and in between his feet. MC had her hands full with feeding her grumpy son, while Vanderwood were making love to a cup of coffee. Not that he hadn’t slept, he had, very heavily too. Just not very well, as concerns about the blonde’s situation, hadn’t allowed him much peace. But now with the news of the awakening boy, he felt more at ease than before, though he wasn’t completely out of worry.

 

“- Honestly.. He seemed pretty much the same.” Saeran grabbed a new carrot to peel, as the ones they had kept prepared in the fridge was currently boiling on the stow. “His mood seemed fine.. He looked like he had been crying, but other than that he looked.. Normal.”

 

“.. Really? Well..” MC hummed thoughtfully, keeping her eyes on her son’s displeased face. “Maybe it hasn’t really sunk in yet. Sometimes it takes time for people to absorb the things that happens to them and he just woke up.”

 

“.. I know that. I’m worried Saeyoung doesn’t.”

 

“Why do you think that?” Jumin asked, giving up on helping his younger lover altogether and picked Elizabeth up. “You should stop fooling around like that, Elizabeth. I would be very sad if I were to step on you.”

 

“She’s just happy to be back with you, can you really blame her?” Saeran argued on the cat’s behalf. “Saeyoung’s behavior is worrying me, because he is treating Miyung like everything is normal. Everything is not normal, that boy is badly bruised, disgustingly thin and he was raped for crying out loud.”

 

“Luciel would never do anything to harm him. If he thinks what Miyung needs, is for him to treat him normally, with every love-bite that might include, then he has his reasons why.” Jumin shrugged it off, stroking the white cat’s back. “Maybe the best thing for Miyung, is simply to treat him like we always have. What are you afraid of?”

 

“I don’t know.. Saeyoung loves him a lot. I don’t think I’ve seen him willing to just blindly accept anything like this before.. And with the pregnancy it’s like he doesn’t realize any of the dangers at all. Miyung carrying that child to term could kill him, we don’t even know if the child will turn out.. Right.”

 

“The child is normal.” Vanderwood was the one to speak up this time. “And with his physical state, it could very well kill Miyung to attempt to remove it. He won’t let you either.”

 

“He’s only doing it, because he thinks it’ll hurt Saeyoung if he doesn’t. Is that really enough reason to risk losing him?”

 

“.. You’re talking about removing it without his consent?” Jumin looked towards Saeran with a displeased expression. “I think you’re wrong, if you think Luciel will agree to that. I also agree with Vanderwood, trying to do such a thing is far too dangerous for Miyung.”

 

“So, it’ll be without my brother’s consent as well, and it’ll have to wait till Miyung is physically stable enough.”

 

“I won’t let you either.”

 

“Jumin-“

 

“I rarely tell you no, but I have to put my foot down on this one. Thinking like that is wrong, Saeran. I’m sorry, but what happens to that child is Luciel and Miyung’s decision to make. Our only job is to support them in whatever they chose to do.”

 

Sighing heavily, but knowing the older was right, Saeran nodded a bit and started to cut the carrots into small sticks. “.. Sorry.. I’m just.. I don’t know. Forget it.”

 

“Uncle Saeran is very worried about his brother, isn’t he.” MC hummed soothingly to her son as he started making noises, letting her know he had had enough of the feeding. Lifting him up on her shoulder, she patted him lightly on his back. “He also seems to think it’s true that uncle Eight only wants his baby because of uncle Saeyoung, but we know better, don’t we. Oh yes, we do, no human would go through that trouble for so little now, would they. Silly-billy uncle Saeran is being very, very silly.”

 

 

“.. I seriously will never get used to the baby language you’ve got going on.” Saeran answered, but did end up showing some kind of a smile. “Miyung is not.. He doesn’t have maternal instincts, MC. That’s.. Just not possible.”

 

“I’d beg the differ.” Vanderwood half mumbled in a yawn, emptying his cup and actually looking for more coffee the cup could be secretly hiding from him. “You haven’t seen that kid like I have. He won’t admit it, but he definitely feels strongly about that baby.”

 

“Mh-hm, that he does, Eight looooooves his baby, he really, really does. Doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl, does it, Mr. Charming-grumpy-pants?” MC sang cheerfully as her son delivered the demanded burp and she got him placed in her lap again, hoping he’d go back to sleep or at least not start making a fuss over the absent father again. “The feeling of your baby growing inside you does something special, and especially when it’s also the baby of someone you love soooo much. That’s right, Eight’s just being a veeery loving mommy, and he doesn’t even know it yet, cause poor uncle Eight doesn’t understand what the feelings he has are.”

 

“You really think so?” Saeran questioned quietly. He already kinda knew the answer to that. Or well, he didn’t really need it to be answered. Knowing Miyung, he knew the boy had no chance of understanding his own feelings or deeper reasons behind his choices. He hadn’t known what deeper feelings were before Seven, and there was no way he had been taught anything further during his time imprisoned by the agency. If anything, Saeran was sure the agency had tried their best destroy everything he had been taught by Seven and the rest of the RFA. And he should be happy that the boy showed no sign of them succeeding in that, but he couldn’t shake this unnerving feeling that was growing in his stomach.

 

“He won’t end up like Rika.” Jumin then threw on the table out of nowhere, taking them all off guard, especially Saeran. “Rika is sick. Miyung’s been through unimaginable things-“

 

“Things most people would lose their mind over.” MC nodded.

 

“But his brain I suspect to be unshakeable.”

 

“I fully agree with Jumin.” The female nodded again.

 

“That’s why the agency had an interest in him in the first place, if he was easy to crack then I can assure you they wouldn’t have kept him this long. The experiment broke when Luciel ran over the hills. Our boss wouldn’t have had any personal interest in him either.” Vanderwood finished their chain of speech, watching Saeran with peeked curiosity. “Is that where the shoe is too small?”

 

“….” Watching between the three of them, Saeran couldn’t really come up with any other answer than an unsure shrugging.

 

Vanderwood then turned his head towards MC. “How about you hand that kid over to me and keep the soup from burning. Saeran, come over here. Lemme show you something.”

 

“… What is it?” Saeran asked tiredly, but curious enough to let MC take over the cooking so he could join Vanderwood at the table. Vanderwood looking at the 3 months old boy who was now sitting on his lap with a grumpy face.

 

“.. In my pocket. You take it, I am scared this boy will bite me if I move. Why is he so mad?” Vanderwood asked, glaring towards MC, who simply shrugged it off with a smile.

 

“He’s a daddy’s boy. Don’t worry, he should be too tired to explode.”

 

“Huh.. You got a temper, champ? Don’t be such a dick to your mom, you’re lucky to have them both.” Vanderwood grimaced back at the boy, as the child made a displeased face to him. Then moving his elbow enough for Saeran to dig out the photo of Eight.

 

“Language, please. I appreciate it, yes I do, but do watch your mouth around my son.” MC kept humming in her baby-talk voice.

 

“Sorry. Don’t be such a brat to your mom, not everyone gets one.”

 

“.. What’s this?” Saeran quietly mumbled, as he studied the old looking photo. He recognized the face, but it was difficult for him to really believe it was the blonde. Though the blue eyes shining on it told no lies, just by those alone, it was easy to tell it was Miyung. The rest of the face just didn’t fit the bill in any way. Neither did the vibe he got from looking at the blonde child.

 

“He’s about 4 on that picture.”

 

“.. He looks.. That smile is..”

 

“Something else, isn’t it.” Vanderwood nodded, entertaining the child with the best faces he could manage. “It took months of insane torture to break him. He didn’t give in without fighting back either. I don’t think there was a single agent or doc he didn’t either bite or kick at some point. He even managed to escape once.”

 

“Seriously? A child? Wait, how do you know all this, Vanderwood?”

 

“I was in charge of him. I was there from the day we got him.. and the day he was placed in that house.”

 

“.. So you knew everything all along, all this time you knew, and you didn’t think to tell Saeyoung about it? Why, why didn’t you tell him about this sooner?”

 

“I think you’re forgetting that Eight didn’t even remember Vanderwood, when Vanderwood came to Jumin’s place. I’m sure he already knew Eight wouldn’t.” MC turned her head to the upset Choi-twin. “Time needs to pass, in order for the fruit to get ready to be harvested.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Saeran did his best to contain his growing anger, in order to listen and not upset the child next to him. While Jumin went and sat down by his side and waited for Elizabeth to get comfortable on his lap, before he laid an arm around the redhead and pulled him closer.

 

“She’s right. Even if Vanderwood had told him, odds are we wouldn’t have had this outcome if Luciel had taken any action. Miyung didn’t want to be found and I think it’s safe to assume, that Miyung wouldn’t have responded to something like that nicely. He did welcome you at gunpoint, with the intention of killing you, Saeran.” Jumin then speculated out loud.

 

“But he didn’t kill me, he pulled my ears, but he sure as hell didn’t kill me-“

 

“No, because he had already gotten lovey-dovey close to your brother at that time.” Vanderwood interrupted him. “On his own terms. And at his own pace, am I right?”

 

“….” Saeran closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, before he looked at the picture again. “.. Alright.. So why are you telling me this? Not that I don’t wanna know.. More about him. But I can’t use any of this to feel sure about things now.. This is different.”

 

“Not to Miyung. Pain is pain, the reason to him does not matter. I was the one who taught him to distance himself from everything around him emotionally. The only difference from then and now, is that this time, he had something to keep fighting for.” Vanderwood continued. “The little brat cares about you enough to be an unforgiving pain in the ass to your enemies.”

 

“.. Don’t look so satisfied. If you’re the reason why he is what he is. I wanna kill you just the same as that disgusting old man you called boss.” Saeran snapped at Vanderwood, but didn’t earn much reaction from the old agent, which only provoked him even more. So he held up the old photograph. “You could have saved him. You could have gotten him out of there, this carefree happy face, you could have saved that. Couldn’t you?”

 

“Saeran, I’m sure things were more complicated than that. Things aren’t black and white, you know that.” Jumin tried calming the younger down, but the redhead wouldn’t hear it.

 

“Not in this case. How can anyone look a boy like this straight in the face, and just stand there and do nothing while he gets tortured out of his mind? He was innocent, just a child. I bet he didn’t even know bad people existed, before Vanderwood here showed up in his life.” Saeran scoffed, turning the picture at Jumin. “Look at him! This boy is gone, Jumin. No matter how good we treat him, he’ll never go back to this. And that guy did this to him!”

 

“You’re right, I should have done differently.” Vanderwood openly admitted, looking down to the boy in his lap. “.. I didn’t know how. It’s not an excuse, but I did the best I knew.” He muttered, not confident in his words, but they were the truth. “I.. Am satisfied. I fucked up. I made a lot of mistake with him, Saeran. But he is alive and the only thing I am interested in now, is to see that he gets happy. If having a kid with that moron will do that, then that’s what’s going to happen. If it’s dancing around in a tutu-skirt, I’ll get him a damn tutu-skirt.”

 

“… Whatever it takes, you’ll see it done?”

 

“Whatever it takes.”

 

“……”

 

“Oh my-“ MC cooed from her place at the stow, while she stirred the soup. “You almost sound like Yoosung.”

 

Frowning at the woman, Vanderwood held back a comment, knowing the female were smart enough to pick up on the even the smallest of vibes. “.. He’s my responsibility, that’s all.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll be staying with us?” Seven’s voice now asked, full of curiosity, as he stepped into the kitchen with Eight in his arms bridal style, who couldn’t possibly be hanging more lazily around his neck. “Should I be scared? This man is unarmed, right?”

 

“… Do you already have reasons for me to be armed?” Vanderwood raised a brow. “He just woke up, so you better not.”

 

“Shut up.” Eight simply mumbled into Seven’s neck with almost a purring tone to it. “Touch this man and you’ll be sorry.. For every zap you give him, I’ll punch you in the di-“

 

“Woah! Children approved language, babe.” Seven cut the blonde off, chuckling nervously. “We don’t want MC to spank our behinds, they’ve been through enough.”

 

“Seriously, joking around about something like that. I wanna shoot you both.” Saeran growled at his brother. “Won’t hurt you to be a little fucking-“  
  
“Language!” MC looked firmly back at the group. “I don’t want your foul language to end up as one of my baby’s first words, so you boys better start watching it. Got it?”

 

Receiving a quick ‘yes mam’ in unison from all them, she then nodded and looked towards Seven. “Bring that ray of sunshine over here for second, he’ll need to take the vitamins. It’s much better if he takes them with a meal.”  
  
“Sure!” Seven beamed in response, walking towards the female, and the food, which quickly had the blonde waking up just by the smell of it, while MC found the mentioned vitamins. “Woah, don’t lean over like that, I’ll end up dropping you.”

 

“But smells so good and I’m hungry.. I wanna get closer, I wanna see.” The blonde complained, as he hadn’t seen any real food like the delicious dishes he knew Saeran to make, for what seemed like years now. “I forgot food can look this good..”

 

“I still don’t wanna drop you in it though. We just got you all cleaned up, so please?”

 

“Fine..” The blonde sighed, wrapping his arms around the older’s shoulders again.

 

“I had no idea someone loved your cooking this much, Saeran. Did you?” Seven couldn’t help but laugh warmly. “You a happy bunny now?”

 

“No, I am not eating yet.” Eight shrugged, only causing Seven to laugh even more.

 

Smiling a bit over the blonde’s words, Saeran got up, causing the cat to meow displeased, and moved over to his brother and the blonde instead. Jumin and Vanderwood staying put, trying to get the ones in their laps in better moods. “It’ll be ready soon. Your hair is a mess.. Let me cut it tomorrow?”

 

At first the blonde had a an unsure look on his face by this request, but then he leaned closer to Seven’s neck again, making the redhead shiver as he brushed his lips against it feather lightly. “No.”

 

“No? Miyung.. Wouldn’t it feel better without the mess and the weight?” Saeran tried to bargain with the younger, though he knew how the blonde felt about the subject.

 

“Sorry, bro. If he says no, then he won’t need to repeat it.” Seven answered his brother, sounding impressively serious. “So were you staying with or what, Vanderwood?” He just as quick sounded all cheerful again.

 

Saeran didn’t say anything, but only because he was too busy looking at the small smile, that Eight’s hidden face grew after the words of his brother. And suddenly everything clicked inside his brain. The blonde wasn’t acting normally, because he wasn’t marked by the recent horrors. And Seven wasn’t treating him normally, because he was an insensitive dumbass either. The threat was gone, that was a fact. The most horrifying threat that is, it died with the man who created them. Sure, the agency was still there and they still had to deal with what was left of it. Possibly one department at the time. But everything that kept them apart was gone and the one who had been the root of their hurt, wasn’t able to hurt them any further. And instead of holding grudges, they knew it wouldn’t bring them anywhere, and instead chose to focus on the most important things in their minds. Eight, only concerned about getting comfortable in everything he knew was safe again. And Seven, throwing every little possible thing around, he knew would make the blonde understand he’d keep him safe. From everything. Whether it was the residue feeling of another unwelcomed man on his body, or if it was from Saeran wielding a scissor, it didn’t matter. They were hurt, both of them. But it was also over, and all they wanted to do was look forward and keep on moving.

 

“What? Till the baby is.. I know you two obviously have gotten close, but isn’t it a bit much for you to stay here for.. 5 months, roughly calculated. We’ll be fine on our own.” Seven’s argue ripped Saeran out of his thoughts and back into reality, just as MC moved him a bit to get Eight to swallow the vitamins.

 

“I’m not leaving him here alone with you two. I’m not leaving him before this whole thing is safely over, and that’s final.” Vanderwood rejected Seven. Saeran going back to check on the soup, while MC went to release him from the grasp of her son. Just in time too, as he started to make some very dissatisfied noises, that settled down again a bit as he was reunited with his mother. “Thanks. His nails are sharper than razorblades.”

 

“I know, he needs a little nail-care.” MC responded while making a face at her son. “But that’s also difficult without daddy and we’ve been busy, haven’t we.”

 

“I am an adult, you know. I am perfectly capable of taking care of Miyung on my own. I don’t need a maid anymore.” Seven sighed with a nervous smile. “Please, go home. I’ll never call you again, appreciate all the help. I don’t want your stinky cigarettes in my house, so go away?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re good with Miyung, but you’re no adult. Vanderwood can stay in my spare room.. Can smoke there all he pleases..” Saeran said with exhaustion oozing off of him like an all too strong cologne. “It’s in the garage, Vanderwood. You can help yourself.”

 

“.. Thanks, Saeran. I thought you hated me now.” Vanderwood smirked shortly.

 

“Don’t think you’re safe yet.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Positive energy, boys. Whatever you wanna fight about, you can use your inner voices for. Eight deserves a nice and calm dinner.” MC glared reprimanding around at them once again, before walking towards Seven and Eight, bouncing her son gently in her arms. “Eight, I’d like you to meet this little guy.”

 

Eight lifted his head a bit and looked at the female, before his eyes traveled to the child she was holding. “…….”

 

“This is Junho.. Junho, say hi to uncle Eight. Come on, show uncle Eight one of your smiles..” MC sighed as her son wasn’t much interested in doing that at all.

 

While Eight were staring at the child as if it was a mythical beast. “… This is the child that was inside you?”

 

“Uh..” MC Tilted her head. “Yes, sweetie, sure is. You.. Haven’t seen a baby before?”

 

“None of my cases ever involved any.”

 

Everyone in the room quiet now, looking towards MC and the blonde with a mix of surprised and not-so-surprised faces. Eight simply slowly turning his eyes at Seven again, looking for further confirmation. “Babies look like this?”

 

Seven nodded calmly, trying his hardest not to chuckle over the innocent question. “Yeah, the premature version of adults. God, lol.. So adorable.” He smiled widely, pressing small kisses all over the blonde’s confused face.

 

“But he’s so big, how is she still alive..?”

 

“Oh, honey, he wasn’t this big when he was born. I’ll show you some pictures later and you’ll see.” MC shook her head, not able to contain her own chuckle. “They just grow fast. He’s 3 months old already, time goes.. Too fast, believe me.”

 

“Well.. I am glad I won’t have to get mine out the way you probably did..”

 

“I’m impressed that’s your only concern.” Seven nodded, still warmly laughing.

 

“He will have to get out sometime, I’d rather that will be done with a knife?”

 

“A little more than just a knife, but yeah, very true.”

 

“He looks mad.” Eight then pointed out, just as the child deafened them all with a sudden shriek. “Why is he making that sound?”

 

“Because his daddy is not here and apparently I am only useful when he is hungry.” MC sighed even heavier answering the question this time.

 

“Oh.. I see.” The blonde mumbled unimpressed by the child’s sharp screams, while MC tried to bounce the boy back to quietness again, but without much success. Seven attempting on funny faces didn’t help much on the child’s mood either, and in the end even Elizabeth fled the room.

But just as MC was about to give up and leave the boys so Eight could have his meal in peace, Eight had heard enough and shocked the soul out of them with a scream of his own, including the child.

 

“You’re being very loud, Junho. You don’t like it either, so please quiet down.” The blonde complained at the child, who now looked up at his mother, 80% confused, 20% terrified of the strange adult.

 

“I’ll be damned, it actually worked..” MC blinked relieved, now that all the screaming was gone. “Not the.. Usual approach though, Eight. You can’t just scream at a child.”

 

“Why not, he was screaming at us?”

 

“Well.. Uh.. Well, you see-uhm.. It’s because.. You see, there is a certain way to-eh.. Hm..”

 

The blonde then looking for answers between the twins, Jumin and Vanderwood with a questioning expression, Seven moved them both to the table instead and got them settled down. “If you can’t properly defend your words against his, please don’t correct him, MC.” He smiled, hugging the blonde tightly as Eight attempted on getting more comfortable on his lap, though his belly already made that task tricky to accomplish.

 

“MC has a say in how her son is treated, Saeyoung.. If she doesn’t like people screaming at him, I can understand that..” Eight defended her, though with a small smile over the support Seven was showing. “I won’t do it again, he was just being so noisy.. And I don’t know how to treat children. Or anyone.. I will need to learn?”

 

“It’s very sweet of you to be considerate of me-“ MC shook her head with a smile. “But this is not my house. He might be my baby, but if I don’t like how Junho is treated here, I simply shouldn’t bring him here. So Saeyoung is right, and you’re never too young to learn about manners.”

 

“That depends on who you ask.” Jumin chipped in, looking at his phone.

 

Saeran glaring back at him while filling a bowl with the now finished soup. “He corrected you once, you gotta let it go. Zen is not that bad and he wasn’t entirely wrong either. It wouldn’t kill you to be a little less formal with Aya, you are family.”

 

“She is a daughter of my father’s current wife. It’s a matter of time before that woman gets bored of playing house with him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that.”

 

“… But that’s not the girl’s fault. Why would you punish her for her stinky mom?” Eight asked curiously, making Jumin look up from his phone, blinking in slight confusion.

 

“I am not punishing her, of course I know she is not at fault for her mother’s doings. I am caring for her, am I not?”

 

“It also sounds like you’re pushing her away.. Maybe that’s why she wants your attention so bad?”

 

To this Saeran nodded shortly, joining them at the table where he placed the bowl in front of his brother and Eight. “Cold attention is better than no attention.. She’s a good girl.”

 

“….” Jumin studied the two for a bit, before he then nodded with a thoughtful expression. “I see.. I understand.”

 

“That was easy. For future reference, I need to remember to use these two when I have to convince you of something.” Seven chuckled jokingly as he fished two phones out of his pocket. “What ya say we check how the chat is while you’re eating?” He then asked the blonde, who already had attacked the bowl of soup.

 

“Sure.” Eight shrugged, cleaning the spoon as if it was a lollipop.

 

Saeran spacing out on the sight of it, while Jumin and Vanderwood just looked like they were watching something very enjoyable. Eight didn’t care much about the stares, barely even really noticed them, he was too busy enjoying the taste of the carrot soup, while Seven handed him the phone Jumin had gotten him the last time they were all together.

 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea. I know someone who’ll be very excited to see you.” MC hummed as she walked to leave the kitchen. “I’ll be with you boys soon, I’m just gonna try and put this little troublemaker to sleep.”

 

***

 

[Jumin has entered the chatroom]  
  


Yoosung: Jumin! Hi!

 

Jumin: Hello

 

Zen: Hey

 

Jaehee: Good evening, Mr. Han

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: And Seven too?!

 

707: HIYA HEY HEY ~

 

Zen: Haven’t seen that greeting in a while. Hey Seven ^^

 

707: HAHA ;D

 

Yoosung: SEVEN T_T

 

707: That’s right, I’m here!

 

Jaehee: That must surely mean you have good news

 

707:  don’t be so impatient, wait a sec

 

Yoosung: (•_•)

 

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

 

Saeran: Yo

 

Yoosung: SAERAN !

 

Yoosung: DOES THIS MEAN?!

 

Zen: Calm down, Yoosung lol

 

Yoosung: BUT DOES IT?!

 

Yoosung: SEVEN?!

 

Saeran: Lmao

 

[808 has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung: YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!#”!

 

707: Hahahaha xD

 

Yoosung: OMGOMGOMG

 

Yoosung: EIGHT IT’S EIGHT!

 

Zen: Lololol, chill out Yoosung

 

Zen: Though

 

Zen: I’m very excited to see that name back on here as well, been too long!

 

Yoosung: YEAH TOO LONG

 

Jaehee: Stop being noisy, you might scare him away

 

Yoosung: Oh right

 

Yoosung: BUT I’M SO HAPPY I CAN’T

 

707: Where the fuck is V?

 

Yoosung: FUCK V, EIGHT’S HERE  ┻━┻ ︵ ლ(⌒_⌒ლ)

 

808: Lol, tables

 

Zen: Welcome home lmao

 

808: SS’ed that

 

Yoosung: Urgh.. (◞‸◟;)

 

Yoosung: I DON’T CARE; YOU’RE HERE!

 

808: Hello, Yoosung ^^

 

808: Zen and Jaehee too ^^

 

Zen: Hey blondie! ^^

 

Jaehee: Good to see you, Eight ^^

 

707: V should be here too

 

707: Brb, Imma see if I can get a hold of him

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

808: I wasn’t prepared you’d be this excited

 

Yoosung: Of course I am!

 

Yoosung: Don’t ever leave that redheaded idiot of yours alone again, okay?

 

Yoosung: I don’t wanna go through that again

 

808: Why, what did he do?

 

Yoosung: Doesn’t matter ┐(´-｀)┌

 

808: Oh?

 

Yoosung: I’M SO HAPPY UR BACK AND OKAY!! T_T

 

Yoosung: You are okay, right..? T_T;;

 

Zen: Eeeeh

 

808: Lolol, I’m fine, Yoosung. It’s good to see you too.

 

Zen: Fine he says.. ^^

 

808: My ass is very itchy, can you help me with that?

 

Saeran: …………

 

Zen: ………… Seconded

 

808: Moving on then

 

Jaehee: I did miss the ways you tend to change the subject

 

808: Jaehee, how’s your wound?

 

Jaehee: Just fine, but thank you for asking ^^

 

808: Did Jumin send you home yet? ^^

 

Jumin: …. ( ︶︿︶)

  
  
Saeran: Lmao, that face. I need a picture of that

  
  
Jaehee: He did.. I had a hunch you were awake ^^

 

808: I never thanked you for coming to my rescue

 

808: Yoosung too

 

Jaehee: Oh, I.. Didn’t do much, really. It was all the twins

 

Yoosung: You remember?! :D

 

808: Vaguely

 

808: You were there lol. It meant a lot to see you

 

Jaehee: You come to mine, so I think it is only right to return the favor

 

Yoosung: Sounding so professional about it ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

Zen: I wanted to be there too!

 

Zen: But they didn’t pick me up T_T

 

Jumin: There wasn’t time to do any picking up

 

Saeran: Ya, it would have been bad if they had been in that room any longer

 

Zen: Yeah.. But still, I feel bad for not having been there. Especially since Jaehee was

 

808: Cause she’s a girl?

 

Zen: No!

 

Zen: Well.. I guess

 

808: Lol, you haven’t changed

 

Zen: Well also cause I worry about her!

 

808: Nah, it’s good you haven’t changed. Relax

 

Zen: …

 

Zen: Who the fuck are you? o.O

  
Yoosung: Lolol, did you miss him telling you not to be such a sexist?

 

Zen: No, it’s just unlike him to.. Encourage it?  


Jaehee: I’m sure he’s just happy to see you, Zen ^^

 

808: ^^;

 

Jaehee: I assure you, I feel much better you weren’t there

 

Saeran: Ya, whatever would your fans do if you got harmed

 

Zen: -.- Jerks

 

808: Thanks though, it is very nice to know you care

 

Zen: Don’t think any of us wouldn’t

 

Yoosung: You thought we didn’t care? We missed you, Eight! T_T

 

808: I admit I had my moments of.. Doubts, I suppose

 

808: I missed you too

 

808: Thank you ^^

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Couldn’t get a hold of him, that V

 

707: Can’t believe he’s not here for Eight’s first time back on the chat x_x

 

707: Imma send him a surprise

 

808: It’s not really a big event

 

Yoosung: IT IS, YOU’RE BACK \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/

 

Zen: YEAH!

 

Jumin: To us, it is a huge thing to have you back here

 

Jaehee: Yes, it’s a sign you’re doing well enough to manage it

 

808: It’s just a touch screen, not like I’m already running a marathon

 

808: But thank you

 

707: He’s blushing so hard xD

 

808: don’t tell them that..

 

707: Awrh, don’t be so embarrassed

 

707: You’re

 

707: LOVED

 

707: HAHA! ✌(-‿-)✌

 

808: I wish I could walk on my own

 

707: What, why?

 

707: Are my arms not good enough? ;__;

 

Saeran: That’s okay, I can take over ( ˘з˘)

 

707: Back off brrrrrororororororooo (ヽ `д´)┌┛★)`з゜)

 

Saeran: Geez

 

808: Lolol say that out loud

 

707: o.o

 

Jumin: …..

 

Yoosung: … It sounds like a car

 

Yoosung: That has troubles starting xD

 

Zen: You did it too?

 

Jaehee: It is an odd sound

 

Jumin: Am I the only one not doing it?

 

Jumin: Yes, yes I am

 

707: I MISSED THAT LAUGHTER SO MUCH

 

707: SWEET

 

707: BLESSING

 

707: MUSIC IN MY EARS

 

707: BUNNIEH

 

808: Saeyoung

 

707: Sorry <3

 

707: I’m

 

707: Just so

 

707: HAPPY

 

707: Will you scream at me too? Lololololol

 

808: Nah, not today

 

Saeran: … You’ll accept anything today, won’t ya?

 

808: Pretty much. Except fights

 

Yoosung: He screamed at someone? o.o

 

Yoosung: He can do that?

 

Zen: Seven made him scream at Jumin’s place too, ya, I think he is capable

 

707: o////o

 

707: Uhm

 

707: I wanna say something so bad

 

808: Say it

 

707: I’m afraid my brother will kill me if I do

 

808: I wanna scream for those reasons too

  
  
707: But yoooou clearly aren’t omg lololololol

 

707: Fearless bunny <3

 

Saeran: You serious?

 

Zen: Wow

 

Yoosung: Still so very straight forward ahahahaha

 

808: Saeran will kill me now?

 

808: The soup is delicious, we’re very happy to eat it

 

Saeran: Really? It’s good?

 

808: I missed your food a lot

 

808: And you

 

808: Not just the food

 

808: but

  
  
Saeran: I won’t kill you. I’m just happy you appreciate the food, unlike my dumbass brother ^^

 

707: …………………

 

707: ……….

 

Saeran: Don’t you dare

 

707: .

 

Yoosung: But who was he screaming at?

 

707: OH!

 

707: Lololololololol

 

707: lolol

 

707: Heh

 

Yoosung: Seven -.-

 

707: Ur son

 

Yoosung: What?

 

Yoosung: But why?

 

Saeran: Cause he was screaming at us, Miyung screamed back

 

Yoosung: \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/….. /( ﾟヮﾟ)\

 

Yoosung: Lol, that works? xD

 

707: Yup xD

 

Yoosung: So simple.. xD

 

707: Very effective tho xD

 

Zen: It’s not fair you guys having all the fun to yourselves

 

707: Well you had to work, so

 

Yoosung: I am done with my work, so I am on my way to you guys!

 

707: What? O_o

 

707: You are? xD

 

707: Again? xD

 

Yoosung: You got my wife and my son, I won’t accept being left out xD

 

808: You are chatting and driving?

 

Saeran: You better not be

 

Yoosung: I’m not!

 

Yoosung: The doc is driving ^^

 

Jumin: Thank you, Yoosung

 

Yoosung: No worries ^^’

 

707: Jumin called the doc?

 

Jumin: I did, when I heard you two chatting in your room. I figured that meant he was awake, rather than Saeyoung talking with himself

 

707: … I tend to do that

 

Jumin: No jugdement

 

707: You heard us? x__x

 

808: Why didn’t you come in?

 

Jumin: I figured you could use a moment alone. Was I wrong?

 

808: No

 

707: Thanks a lot Juju

 

808: And Yoosung

 

707: Yeah, him too. Wait, you made the doc drive?

 

Yoosung: I wanted to be here if there was news?

 

707: Makes good enough sense for me

 

808: Is a doc really necessary tho?

 

808: I feel fine and Vanderwood is here

 

707: Vanderwood ain’t a doc, babe;;;

 

808: But I trust him

 

707: You still need a proper doctor, gotta take care of you now

 

808: I like that you do, it’s just..

 

707: Nah nah!

 

707: I won’t leave you alone with the doc, yeah?

 

707: Not leaving you alone for anything, consider me glued to you with the strongest glue ever created

 

808: ^^’

 

808: I’d like Vanderwood there too.. I trust him more than any doc, no matter what you say

 

Saeran: Yeah, I find that very odd

 

707: Don’t care if it’s odd, anything my babe wants he gets. Simple ~ ⌐■_■

 

707: Right, Jumin?

 

Jumin: Absolutely

 

Zen: Lol

 

Jaehee: Why this hesitation around Vanderwood, Saeran?

 

Jaehee: I find Vanderwood very reliable and he does have medical knowledge

 

Zen: You’re still here lol

 

Zen: You were silent for so long I thought you’ve went somewhere

 

Jaehee: I was making myself a nice cup of coffee

 

Zen: Enjoy ^^

 

Jaehee: I am ^^

 

Saeran: No reason.. Miyung has plenty reasons not to trust him is all

 

707: You better keep a bucket of water near those pants of yours

 

Saeran: I have no comments to that

 

808: I have more reasons to trust him

 

808: I think

 

Saeran: You think?

 

808: Well.. You are right. I do have reasons to mistrust. But Vanderwood has proven to be trustworthy too

 

808: For one, he was not happy about the details of our plan to access the server room

 

707: Good

 

808: He was very loud about expressing his concerns about that

 

707: Even better

 

808: And also he did give his blood when I needed it, even though it would shorten his own chance of survival

 

808: He has made a few mistakes, but the good he did outweighs that

 

707: Man, I missed you..

 

707: Listen to that perfect ballad of rational lyrics, people

 

707: So beautiful! T_T

 

Saeran: You only find it beautiful, cause it makes you feel less abnormal again. Please do shut up ^^

 

808: Saeran

 

Saeran: Sorry

 

707: Lololololol

 

Zen: Again, wow

 

Yoosung: momma is back in da house!

 

Zen: lololol Yoosung

 

707: Happy times ~ xD

 

Jaehee: I almost forgot how easily he keeps those two on a leash

 

808: I do not, they can bicker all they want. As long as they do not harm each other. Leashes are very unpleasant and terrifying, I could never do that to either of them

 

Jaehee: .. It was a figure of speech

 

808: Oh, I see ^^

 

707: …

 

Jumin: …..

 

Jumin: So Miyung’s child is a very active little bomb of energy

 

707: Very smooth, sir

 

Saeran: Super smooth

 

Jumin: Why thank you

 

707: So being sarcastic on that lolol

 

Saeran: Very sarcastic

 

Jumin: Oh

 

Jumin: Well, you can’t win them all (งツ)ว

 

808: Is he trying to change the subject?

 

707: Yes love

 

808: Alright. Well yes, he has been very active for some time

 

808: Thank you, Jumin

 

Jumin: No worries

 

Zen: What are you thinking him for, he did nothing

 

Jumin: Nothing that concerns you

 

Zen: Is that so? -.-

 

Jumin: Very much ~

 

707: I agree

 

Saeran: As do I

 

Zen: Still so secretive..

 

707: A Choi-matter is a Choi-matter ⌐■_■

 

Yoosung: Let it go, Zen ^^

 

707: LET IT GO, LET IT GO, SHOULDN’T LET THE COLD BOTHER YOU ANYWAYS \\(ˆ▿ˆ)

 

Zen: (¬､¬)

 

707: So you were saying, Miyung? ^^

 

808: Vanderwood said this is good reason to think he is a very healthy baby?

 

Yoosung: Still sounding so professional  ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

Zen: He?

 

808: Vanderwood said he is a boy

 

Yoosung: OMG UR HAVING A BOY TOO?!

 

707: YEAH! ♥‿♥

 

Jaehee: This speed..

 

Yoosung: Wait, really? He’s been kicking for some time?

 

808: Yes

 

Yoosung: But you’re only 17 weeks :O

 

707: More like 16+3 or 4, but close enough

 

Yoosung: Details

 

707: Ya, who needs ‘em lmao

 

Yoosung. You can seriously already feel it?

 

Yoosung: Like clearly?

 

707: Not super clearly, but ya, you can feel it. We did and it was

 

707: So cool!

 

Yoosung: I know, right?!

 

707: Yeah! SUPER COOL ♥‿♥

 

Yoosung: For how long? When did it start?

 

808: Slow down, you’re being more hyper than Saeyoung

 

707: Ya, wtf Yoosung?

 

707: Stop stealing my characteristics xD

 

Yoousng: I’m not sorry xD

 

707: Screw you then xD

 

707: I’m curious too though, when did our baby start chatting with ya?

 

707: Wow ♥♥

 

707: Ahahaha

 

707: That was strange to type lol

 

707: and think ♥‿♥

 

707: Oh boi x_x ♥♥♥♥

 

Yoosung: Seven is excited xD

 

707: I am embarrassing the shit out of Bunny lmao. luckily his legs are out of the game, so he can’t run and hide in the bathroom

 

Zen: You better be good to him -.-

 

808: He is

 

808: Very good ~

 

707: Thank you, yes, yes I am

 

707: But I totally am super excited xD

 

Zen: Never thought that goofball would end up with an kid before I did

 

707: Ya, so what about that girlfriend you don’t have?

 

Zen: Neither do you!

 

Zen: Eight’s a dude, yet you’re still having a kid before me! -.-

 

Yoosung: Want some sugar with that salt?

 

Zen. Ew, not from you

 

Saeran: What’s wrong with sugar from Yoosung?

 

Zen: (－‸ლ)

 

808: I wasn’t aware it was a competition

 

707: Yeah Zen, were we competing this whole time?

 

707: Not that it matters, Cause I’ve already won

 

707: I

 

707: Seven

 

707: Saeyoung Luciel Choi

 

Jaehee: We are all aware of your names..

 

808: Please let him ^^

 

707: HACKER GOD

 

Saeran: ….

 

707: DEFENDER OF JUSTICE

 

707: LUCKY SEVEN :’3

 

707: IMMA BE A DADDY!!!#&%¤

 

707: A REAL DADDY ⌐■_■

 

707: .:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆ DADDY SEVEN! ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。

 

707: TO A CUTE

 

707: BEAUTIFUL

 

707: AMAZING LIL’ BABY BOY

 

Yoosung: It really is exciting! ^^

 

707: IT IS :’D

 

Yoosung: And Jaehee’s not saying anything about the spamming!

 

Jaehee: I think it is justified this time. And his excitement seems to be pleasurable to Eight ^^

 

Jumin: He is looking awfully cute

 

Zen: Eight is?

 

Jumin: You didn’t think I was talking about Luciel, were you?

 

707: Hey!

 

Zen: I was about to ask if you feel sick if you were

 

Jumin: Luciel is not cute

 

707: Hey, staph being meanies!

 

707: I’m adorable, I don’t get why you people are still not seeing that

 

808: I see it?

 

707: Dawrh ~

 

707: You’re right, screw the others! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

 

707: Lmao, Bunny so shy lololol so cute he’s hiding heheh ~

 

Yoosung: I would be too lololol

 

Zen: Ya, not blaming him lol

 

808: He has been active for

 

707: xD

 

808: 3 weeks, if I am calculating right

 

808: It’s sort of blurry

 

Jaehee: I am assuming you didn’t have much sense of time, so it’s not strange

 

808: Time wasn’t a priority, but I did try to keep track

 

707: Hold on, you been feeling him for that long?

 

808: Positive, I am 93% sure I am not wrong?

 

707: Ohohohoho I shouldn’t be surprised, but damn. Our boy kicks ass, so proud ~

 

707: Oh my bunnie-bun! ~

 

Saeran: Let me know if the excitement gets too much, Miyung

 

808: It’s not. It’s just very different and I am not sure how to respond to it yet

 

808: But it feels good

 

707: Good ^^

 

Yoosung: This is really early to be feeling him though, Seven. It happens, but it’s not common. I think being surprised would be normal ^^;;

 

Saeran: I’m not surprised either. Miyung’s amazing, of course his kid would be too

 

Jumin: I second that

 

Jaehee: Thirded

 

707: Hey, I’m in that mix of pure love too

 

707: You should credit both the artists of such an amazing creation

 

Jumin: You literally did nothing but jerk off into a cup who knows how long ago. Miyung is the one doing all the actual work.

 

707: But I did deliver!

 

707: Unknowingly

 

707: But I did!

 

Jumin: ..

 

Saeran: ……

 

Zen: *insert crickets here*

 

808: Lol Zen

 

707: *insert sigh here*

 

808: He’ll be more amazing because of the genes Saeyoung has, not because of mine

 

Saeran: Say wut now?

 

808: I am not amazing

 

707: You can double up on that “wut”

 

808: I wouldn’t wish anything I have on my child, I would hope he will resemble his father

 

707: ….

 

707: Heh.. That’s giving me too much credit. All too much, horribly too much, painfully too much

 

707: Why would you say something like that?

 

808: Because I don’t hate him, I wish for him to have the best chances of a happy and safe life?

 

Jumin: ….

 

Jumin: Excuse us

 

Yoosung: What’s happening?

 

Yoosung: Hallo?

 

Yoosung: Seven?

 

Yoosung: Eight?

 

Yoosung: Saeran?

 

Yoosung: Where’d you go? (._.)

 

Jaehee: We appear to have lost them

 

Zen: Surprised? That bummed me out too

 

Zen: I can’t believe he’d think something like that

 

Jaehee: I find it very easy to believe. Compared side to side, Luciel has so far lived a safer life

 

Zen: Sure, but that doesn’t have anything to do with his genes

 

Yoosung: Ooooh

 

Yoosung: Eight doesn’t know that T_T

 

Jaehee: And their former boss and agency was all about their genes and.. All that

 

Zen: Ow, right..

 

Zen: Man..

 

Saeran: Aaaand he’s back to the eating him again

 

Zen: Seven is?

 

Saeran: Nom nom

 

Yoosung: (•_•)

 

Jaehee: …

 

Zen: … So soon?

 

Zen: Isn’t that like

 

Zen: Really?

 

Yoosung: Can his body handle that? He’s still healing, isn’t he? O.o

 

Zen: Thank you for finishing that

 

Saeran: He is not eating him like that

 

Zen: Thank god, you had me worried there

 

Saeran: He’s just adding more wounds and bruises to an already beat up body ^^

 

Zen: And the worry is back ^^

 

Saeran: My brother is wonderful ^^

 

Zen: Lmao

 

Zen: Jumin’s telling you to behave, isn’t he?

 

Saeran: My brother is great ^^

 

Yoosung: You sound weird lol

 

Jaehee: Someone is poking at him to be nice for sure ^^

 

Saeran: I love him so much ( ＾◡＾)っ︻デ═一 ╰⋃╯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoy the story, leave anything your heart contains in the coments, the author loves it and seriously..
> 
> ....
> 
> I hope you'll have a fantastic day or night! ~
> 
> (p.s sorry if you find more typos and yada than usual, I read this through like 3 times, but I haven't slept and my brain is super numb lmao)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow updates. If I give you this huge one, I hope I am forgiven :'3
> 
> Story's far from done, there's still so much to tell. So I hope you're sticking with us and even more, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (P.S I edited this chap like 5 times, to make sure things are conected and the mis-types few and so on, but honestly this chap is just so big the letters started running all over the place for me like tiny ants. So that's a side note, I will try to make the chap smaller again. It's like.. They keep growing in size o.O)

Eight’s healing went smoothly. He was already waddling around on his own 3 weeks later, though Seven more than loved to pamper him by carrying him absolutely everywhere. And so did Jumin, when he was there that is, after discovering the little blonde didn’t mind him doing so. Saeran had been the one to stand firmly on the ground, when it came to getting the younger back to using his body properly again, but even he had his moments of weakness where he just couldn’t help it.

Eight himself, basically let them all do as they pleased.. But he had developed the habit of sneaking out during the night. For one, because he had found it much easier to focus on training his body up again, when there was no one else around to keep track on. Secondly, because whenever the others were there to help him, they did tend to help more than he needed. But honestly, he loved that they did and he sucked in the caring attention more greedy than he had ever been. Thirdly, because he found the fresh air and silence outside extremely soothing.

The twins had not changed in any way, when it came to how loud they could be and he enjoyed every bit of it. Whether they were talking normally, playing around or bickering. Or actually fighting.. But just as relieving as it was to hear them around him every second of the day again, just as relieving was the silence outside during the night.

Well.. Almost silence. Sometimes he could hear the sounds of certain predators in the distance, just like he had been used to back at his old home. He wasn’t scared of them. He had encountered most of them before at some point in his life, and he never strayed far from the house either. He kept himself in check, even counting the steps he took from the house, making sure he was never further than 10 steps away from the front-door. He did keep Saeran’s gun close by, just in case, cause facts were that he was a whole lot slower and more vulnerable than he used to be. And he wasn’t one to overjudge his own abilities.

His muscles were weak and underused. He hadn’t exactly been a muscle man before, that was no secret, exercising was definitely not his thing. A waste of precious time that should be used for much more productive activities. Like the job he.. No longer had.

But the time being trapped inside a cell, surely hadn’t helped on his physical strength. Because of the torture and the pregnancy, he had kept his focus on his mental health and given his body as much rest he could possibly offer it. Which had been a smart move at the time, but now, he had to live with the consequences of that choice.

It hadn’t been much of a problem the first week, since the doctor had ordered bedrest. The doctor he did not like even a bit, by the way, he found him all kinds of rude, creepy, troublesome and annoying. But since the doc seemed to ease Seven’s mind, he tolerated him and he did only have to deal with the man once a week.

Anyways.. So, for the time being, he knew it was safer to stay close to the twins and depend on them, and that it would be like that for a while. Which he felt quite strange about. One side of him undeniably needed the security they both provided in their different ways, the other side of him being frustrated over how defenseless he felt. It wasn’t just sometimes and there was nothing rational about it either, he felt defenseless against everything.

He could feel it in the way he communicated with the others from the RFA, especially on the chat. It wasn’t so bad with Jumin. With him it felt like nothing had changed. Almost like those months being apart never happened. But he could feel it very clearly with the others. He didn’t sound as confident as he used to, even though he didn’t feel less confident at all. Maybe confident wasn’t even the right word, something just felt off.

Sighing soundlessly, he placed his hands on the back of a chair, supporting his stand with it. Then lifting one foot, putting it back on the ground, he kept doing that while switching between his feet. First one, then the other. The exercises he had been given was very easy, very boring and not even the tiniest amount were they motivating to do. The only reason he did them at all, was because Seven had motivated him with a promise of his own. It wasn’t anything major, not to the twins at least. And it was actually two promises, but Seven counted them as only being one. But to him, it was enough to do as he was told without much complaints.

Seven had promised that they would take him for a drive, for one. And then they would show him the city where all the others lived, so he could see what he had witnessed from Jumin’s balcony up close.

He didn’t know which one interested him the most, experiencing the life of a busy city with even busier humans everywhere, or the drive. Watching landscapes rush by, while knowing he didn’t lift a finger to make it do that, did sound very intriguing. And he was curious about Seven’s driving skills, which the redhead kept reminding him were supposedly outstanding. And as the redhead has put it, he refused to go on a trip like that with a bed-bug.

Eight weren’t the slightest interested in being a bed-bug either, but it was true his lazy personality probably would have limited his physical use of his body to his old habits, which had been very, very little. Only moving around his house the amount a basic living needed, which meant nothing more than the steps he took from room to room. Seven had accused at least one of his biological parents for having generous genes, since it took him basically nothing but a somewhat healthy diet, to have looked like he had when they first met in person. Whatever that meant.

But it was good to be up and standing, and see something else than the bed again.  The bedrest week hadn’t been too bad. Seven had spent most of the time with him, obviously, and the others had been suspiciously active on the app as well. Not to mention he had slept a good portion of it away. But still..

 

Suddenly ripped out of his own thoughts by a low growling from somewhere in the dark, the blonde looked up silently to locate the creature. He didn’t move at first, as he had no idea where the sound was coming from, and he knew better than to accidently stepping nearer to it. Even though he wasn’t able to see it, he recognized the growl. He kept calm, though his heart started beating with increasing speed the longer it took him to find the big feline, and didn’t breathe out before his eyes landed on a glowing yellow set of angry eyes.

The lynx wasn’t too close to him, but close enough for him to know the situation could quickly become very troublesome, if he made a wrong move. He had no idea what kind of mood the lynx was in. Was it hungry, protecting young or mad for some other unknown reason.

If it was hungry, he would have to look less like an easy meal. Which would have been easier to pull off if he had been able to jump or swing his arms violently, but that wasn’t an option. If it was protecting it’s young, he was indeed screwed, knowing their aggression tended to be much stronger in those cases.

Hoping it was neither of the two, the blonde kept his eyes locked on it and stepped slowly away from the chair, so it wouldn’t get the idea he was hiding because he was scared. He wasn’t, the predators living in the forest was natural to him, but a new.. Need.. Did bother him. Even though his brain knew how stupid it would be too turn his belly out of the predator’s range, he still wanted to do it. He didn’t, but he really, really, really wanted to. Desperately wanted to, and fighting that need felt even more horrible.

“You should go back to wherever you came from, there is no food for you here.” He then spoke up in a firm voice. “I am not interested in your cubs either. I am sure they are very cute, I mean no offense in that, I just don’t want to shoot you. Your species are very pretty, so it would make me sad to do that.”

 

“… Can I just say how adorable I find it, that you are complimenting it.” Seven’s voice spoke up, just firmly and even louder, behind him.

 

The blonde kept himself still, though the urge to turn to the redhead rushed in over him like a world destroying tsunami. “I don’t wanna trash it when it doesn’t understand my words. That’s just rude.” He kept his straight face and firm voice, just as he felt the redhead close behind him. “I didn’t know you were there.. When did you get here?”

 

“You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t keep an eye on you, did you?” Seven pressed his body gently against the blonde’s, offering a comfort that made the younger’s tense body relax instantly. “You’d shoot a human without an issue, but not an angry animal?”

 

“It’s angry on instincts, it can’t help it.. It doesn’t mean any harm. Humans are different.” Eight defended his reasoning. “I thought you were sleeping.”

 

“Without you? That’s a good one.” Grabbing onto the edges of the hoodie the blonde was wearing, Seven eyed the animal as well. “Lynx?”

 

“Yes, I’m impressed you can recognize it.”

 

“It’s not the first time they’ve strayed around here. I blame Saeran’s food, I’ve had to save a few of them from him too.” Seven pulled slowly up in the edges a bit. “Can you lift your arms up?”

 

With a short nod, the blonde lifted his arms up in the air as fast as his muscles allowed him to, though it could hardly be considered as fast. “You think they are attracted to the smell? It is very good.”

 

“It is a good guess, isn’t it? I’m going to be really loud now. Even if it launches at us, just stay put and trust me, okay?” The redhead warned the younger, but didn’t move until the blonde gave off another short nod. Quickly raising the edges of the hoodie up in the air, he started to wave them as if he had made a pair of big wings, while he yelled incomprehensible at the lynx, scaring it off on the spot.

 

Still, the blonde’s heartbeat refused to slow down completely to normal rate, before he heard the running paws fade away into the distance again. “You don’t need to tell me to trust you anymore.”

 

Folding his arms around the younger, Seven pulled him in closely and kissed the blonde’s cheek. “Ah, well then you should also know I wouldn’t let you mess around out here completely alone during the night.”

 

Smiling a little over the kiss, Eight shook his head. “You’ve been watching me.”

 

“Yup, every night. You really wanna go on a road-trip that bad, huh?”

 

Turning around to face the other properly, Eight grabbed the older’s face with both hands, studying it to see what kind of mood the redhead was hiding. “I don’t know.. I never felt any desire to explore. But the air just feels really nice. It feels good to breathe.. Maybe I like being outside now.”

 

“There’s no hidden treasures for you to find here, cutie.” Seven cooed relaxed and sneaked his hands up the blonde’s back inside the hoodie. “Well.. Even though you were a naughty bunny sneaking around at night like this, I think I should reward you for doing such a good job with the exercises.”

 

“I am not.. Sneaking. It’s just easier like this cause you always carry me everywhere..”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t help it? Don’t blame this on me. Smack me if you feel like I’m spoiling you too much.”

 

“But I like it, why would I punish you for doing things I like? This is your fault, you have grown soft on me.”

 

“… Oh, so I am not being rough enough with you, eh?”

 

“Saeran is currently rougher on me than you are. Vanderwood takes first place though.” The blonde smirked playfully. “You’re falling behind.”

 

“Oi.. Don’t tempt me yet, it’s way too soon.” Seven poked the younger gently between the shoulder-blades.

 

“Yeah, you keep saying that..”

 

“Cause it’s true. If that makes me boring, then so be it. I will not fall for your temptations.”

 

“Uh-huh.. So where were you hiding?”

 

“Eh.” The redhead blinked over the change of subject. “The window?” He said, pointing towards the open living-room window.

 

“.. And I am the creepy one?”

 

“I never said I wasn’t a creep myself. I think..“

 

“You are being overprotective, Saeyoung.” Eight said, tilting his head a little to the left.

 

“… Should I be sorry? Cause I’m not, but I can be sorry about not being sorry.”

 

“No. I’m not shocked you’re acting like this.. But why the sneaking around?”

 

“The same reasons you do it.” Seven smiled crookedly. “We sneak, lurk, observe. And we’re jobless. And also, you seemed to enjoy the alone-time.”

 

“Did your boss finally fire your lazy ass?” The younger purred sweeter than sugar.

 

“No, I quit. A week ago.” The redhead chuckled over the tone of the other’s voice, stroking the blonde’s belly affectionately. “So we’re in the same boat now.”

 

“Oh..” Eight thought about the new information for a minute. Then he grabbed the collar of the older’s shirt and pulled him down in a kiss that the redhead quickly read as being a reward. “That’s good for you. That job didn’t suit you, but I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“Heh.. Yup, very good for me. Super good..” The redhead murmured into the kiss. “Wait, my loss? What loss?”

 

“How are you going to get free cars that you made yourself now?”

 

“… Ow man, I did not think that through, oh dear, oh boi!” The older then laughed out.

 

Only causing the blonde to smile widely. “You made a deal. Good, clever boy.”

 

“Of course! My designs were the best thing that ever happened to his business. He was the one suffering a loss, not me.”

 

“Obviously that is a given. You create very pretty things.”

 

Instantly, the redhead’s cheeks turned into a shade of red, he was sure didn’t even exist. shaking his head, he brushed his lip against the younger’s. “Yeah?”

 

“Mh.. Never seen anything as beautiful than what you did to the bedroom.” The blonde smiled, demanding another kiss with cheeks growing just as red as the redhead’s. “.. I wanna thank you for that better..”

 

“Talking like that, you are not playing fair, love. Not. Playing.. Fair.” Seven managed to get out slowly, his hands drawing patterns all over the blonde’s sides and back. “So not fair.”

 

“So, what deal did you make?”

 

“Oooh.. Nothing too big. Told him I’ll design him a car to sell, for every car I make for myself. I won’t get any profit from the ones I give for him to sell though.”

 

“.. Your designs are unique, Saeyoung. Someone’s bound to recognize your work.. Giving up on the profit too? Did you hit your head somewhere?”

 

“Nopes, this is my regular head condition.” The redhead chuckled biting down gently on the younger’s bottom lip. “But that way it was easier to bend him to my will. And it’s fine if they recognize it, I did that under a different alias and it won’t change.”

 

“Hm-mh, I’m impressed.. It’s almost attractive.”

 

“Al-almost? Almost?! Wah.. You’re tough customer.”

 

“Only because I suspect, you’ve been working on something bigger.” The blonde grabbed the older’s ears, pulling down on them lovingly. “I want information.”

 

“You’re right, I have.” Seven nodded with the biggest smile glued onto his face. “You’re looking at a dead man. Oh, and you’re dead too. So is Saeran, we’re all so very dead.”

 

“You faked our deaths?”

 

“Well, not.. Yet. But soon, once you’re fully recovered. But everything is ready for it. Almost.. Very close to be, only got a few minor details left to take care off.”

 

“.. The agency won’t see us coming if they think we’re dead. But they don’t know where we are and my chip is dead.. You are planning on giving them a hand, aren’t you?”

 

“As it is, they will still want you.. I can’t have that. So yeah, we’ll lead them here.”

 

“We’ll have to abandon this place.”

 

“I know. We’ll have to go underground for a while and lay low. When it’s safe, we’ll.. Start over. Maybe even move to the city, who knows. Once you’re all better..”

 

“.. I guess all that housework you did was a complete waste then.” The blonde said after a couple of seconds of thought, poking the older’s nose. “Please don’t paint the next place all purple.”

 

“I did go a little overboard with that, didn’t I.“

 

“Yes.”

 

“That wasn’t a question. There’s.. Something about your new identity..” Seven chuckled out awkwardly, capturing the youngers hand. “It’s nothing big, just.. A tiny little teeny tiny plot-twist.”

 

“Ah-hah, Saeyoung Choi..” Eight yanked down in the older’s shirt with the other hand. “Did you make me a girl?”

 

“How did you figure that?” The redhead tilted his head in a soft laughter.

 

“It’s very you and it would explain the belly. I can’t say I don’t care at all, I am not a girl.. But if I have to hide now, that means-“

 

“Blending in, in surroundings you wouldn’t normally go near.”

 

“That’s why you want to move to the city.”

 

“Correct. Considering the lifestyle you’ve had so far.. I think the agency will assume you wouldn’t be able to take on the normal life of a normal human. Which means living in the city, buying groceries at an actual shop and generally living as if you don’t care about being known by the public.” Seven nodded slowly, studying the blonde’s face, though it didn’t show much except for intense focus. He didn’t blame the younger, he knew that kind of news had to be a lot to process. Not to mention scary sounding.

 

“I think the agency is right to assume I can’t pull off such a thing.. But you think differently.”

 

“I know, I am asking a lot, but it really is the safest option. We got a large enemy on our hands here.. We need to buy us enough time, so our baby can be born safely aaaand-”

 

“You want me to be able to relax, I know. And we have to do it soon, since it won’t be long till I am so ginormous, that the earth will shake under my feet whenever I take a tiptoe step.”

 

Suffocating a laughter over the very honest description of how heavy Eight was feeling already, Seven shook his head violently. “Before you’re too risky to transport anywhere! Got nothing to do with your weight. Which you could use a whole lot more of still, by the way. Saeran has made it his personal mission to fatten you up, I think.”

 

“I don’t mind. His food is heaven, he can make me as fat as he wants.” Eight smiled amused, swearing he could hear his stomach growl just by the thought of all the food he was now allowed to eat. All the time. As much as he wanted. And anything he wanted as well, as Saeran had been obsessed with cooking exactly what Eight had wanted to stuff his face with, no matter how strange the desired menu the blonde had wished for was.

 

“Kinda sounds like you have a food-kink.” The older laughed just as amused.

 

“Saeran’s food-kink. Might even love his food more than carrots..”

 

“Oh! Pleeeease, please, please, please do me the huge favor of telling him that! Preferably when he’s busy doing something completely unrelated to cooking.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“REALLY?!”

 

“On one condition.”

 

“… That’s not fair.”

 

“I will do as you want, if you in return.. Will stop treating my body, my ass included, as if it is still broken. I am physically fine and pretty much healed up. My muscles are a bit.. On the weaker side.. But nothing hurts. Except for the fact you are so hesitant about touching me.” The blonde tilted his head. “That is my offer.”

 

“You are.. A very, very.. Meanie mean.. Poodlemoth.” The redhead sighed looking up towards the sky. “It’s too soon, don’t you understand? It’s-“

 

“I will take part in any kinds of pranks, jokes and whatever games you come up with to torture your brother for a full day. As long they won’t hurt him that is.. Last offer, take it or leave it, Sae-”

 

“No deal. My defense is on with full power, you will not break through, young bunny.”

 

“A challenge, huh.. We’ll see how long that’ll last. I always find a way through when it comes to you.” The younger smirked.

 

“You’re so sure of yourself.. How do you do that?” Seven puzzled, hugging tighter around the blonde.

 

“Easy.. I am your best defense and you need protection the most, when you don’t wanna be protected. Breaking through to you is my specialty.. I’m confident with you.”

 

“.. Stay that way, yeah?”

 

“.. Yeah. Don’t stop returning that favor..”

 

“Hah.. Never. Are you cold, Bunbun?”

 

“No, I’m fine.. You’re warm and my body doesn’t know what cold is.”

 

“Still bothered by heatwaves?

 

“A little.” The blonde rested against the older, enjoying the soft belly-rubs Seven was offering him. He doubted the baby felt any of it, but it was soothing to his stretched out skin, so he didn’t really care. “You have more plans up your sleeve, don’t you? Other than killing me off that is.. I know you’ve been up to something.”

 

“I… Am working on something, yes. And I will tell you about it, if it turns out to be something. I just don’t wanna fill your head with things that is nothing but unnecessary mess. No secrets, I promise, I’ll tell you now if you really wanna know. ” The redhead

 

“Okay.” The blonde nodded calmly. “You can tell me whenever you want.”

 

“…Uh.” Seven frowned questioning. “Really? That was easy.. Too easy, you won’t fight me on it?”

 

To this the blonde just shook his head. “I am impressed you put so much together already.. And if you think I can do the whole.. Living in the city thing, I will. Whatever you’re working on now other than that, I trust you.. Not having to worry.. It feels good.”

 

“You’re not anxious at all?” The redhead smiled a bit more confident, rubbing both the blonde’s back and belly in comforting circles.

 

“The dumbest decision you’ve taken this far, is eating the last of your brother’s ice cream.”

 

“Yeah, he wasn’t so happy about that.” Seven sighed, earning a smile from the blonde. “That boy really loves his ice cream.”

 

“Get him some new ice cream and I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

 

“.. You’re being awfully praiseful and trusting, are you sure you’re okay with it?”

 

“No, I am being truthful.” Eight smiled, breathing in the scent of the older with a relaxed expression. “It really is nice, not to have control over every little thing.. It’s difficult not to think about it. It’s hard.. Impossible, kinda, I am thinking about it all the time. But I don’t feel.. Worried.”

 

“You’re itching to go back to work..” The older nodded, understanding how difficult it must be for the younger to just sit back and do nothing. Even if it did feel good too. “Maybe I should distract you from it.”

 

“You did say something about rewarding me earlier..” The blonde purred into the older’s ear, as Seven leaned down enough to get more of his own fix, that was the scent of the younger.

 

“Very cute, very adorable and very, very tempting too, but no!” The redhead chuckled. “I had something else in mind.”

 

“Of course you did… Will I have to get dressed more than I already am?”  
  
“You can go in nothing but my hoodie for all I care. Although that would be extremely cruel and heartless, but oh so very.. Very..” Seven hummed out dreamily. “Heh.. Hehehehaaah… I should go pray and reconnect with Jesus, maybe re-read the bible like 50 times.”

 

“Did the thing you had in mind, just turn into what I have in mind?”

 

“Sort of.. Kinda. Yup, my willpower only reaches so far, but I so wanna take you for a drive.”

 

“… A drive?”

 

“Yush.”

 

“You’re handfeeding me ammunition to take you down brutally.” Eight tried to hold back a giggle, grabbing the bottom of the redhead’s shirt, pulling out just a bit in it.

 

“I really am. You.. Hoodie.. Car.. Bad, bad mixture for my willpower, extremely bad, so please be nice?”

 

 “.. I’ll behave.. Or try, I can’t really promise. I am not the one who wants to avoid it, so you’re still on your own on this one.”

 

“Good enough for me.” The older smiled, getting teasingly close to the blonde’s lips with his own, but without touching completely. “Wanna elope with me?”

 

“Saeran’s gonna flip. Vanderwood too, they’ll both rip your head off.” The younger pretended to think about it. “Sure, why not. That can only turn out fun.”

 

“We’ll be back in a few hours. Hm-mh-maybe, unless we go hide somewhere.”

 

“I want food though.” Eight nodded, about to demand their lips connected, until the thought of food took his brain hostage and his eyes went flying in all directions, as if he was visualizing the foods before him. “And carrots. And Mountain Dew.. I stole one of Saeran’s lollipops earlier, I feel like eating it now. Some of the peanut goo would be good-“

 

“Peanut butter?”

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“You’ve taken a liking to that stuff lately.” Seven chuckled, as his younger partner were almost drooling adorably.

 

“It’s very good as dip for carrots. It’s also very good in a sandwich with the chocolate goo-“

 

“Nutella-”

 

“And putting those white squishy thingies in the sandwich is really yummy too-“

 

“Marshmallows-“ The redhead fought his best to not burst out in laughter over the blonde’s innocent excitement.

 

 “Ya! Now I want that.. Never thought I’d ever be eating so much sweet stuff. But I guess it’s okay..”

 

“Your cravings.. Are something. But I don’t mind, as long as you keep gaining weight. It’s not like you don’t eat healthy stuff too, so I don’t see why it wouldn’t be okay.   I’ll pack all the sweetness in the house I can find, we’ll get some blankets. You know, just in case. It’ll be great!” The redhead now leaned in to steal the kiss, the food had won over, holding it for a couple of seconds as the blonde welcomed it happily. Both of them smiling like two idiots. “You should go and pack us some spare clothes.. Maybe the tablet.”

“Okay.. Let’s go then.” Eight nodded with a calm, content and most of all easy look on his face, a small smile in excitement lighting up. As much as he loved Saeran and appreciated Vanderwood sticking around, it didn’t leave them much alone time for him to suck in.. Metaphorically, as Seven had kept on refusing anything more than very heated make outs.. Everything that was the redheaded soon to be father of his child.

And he kept needing to do that. He still couldn’t tell why, but both the twins and Vanderwood knew exactly why the small blonde had been very clingy and needing of Seven to be around him at all times, and why he wasn’t comfortable being on his own unless everybody else were asleep.

Everything was either with Seven or completely on his own. Understanding of the distrust the younger, even if subconsciously, undeniably had gained. None in the RFA, Saeran or Vanderwood for that matter, had any arguments in just letting Seven and Eight just do their own thing.

Saeran had taken over any types of work-related tasks in the RFA that came up, so Seven could focus on the more important things he had on hand. Though the tasks were very few for the time being, as MC had finally given in and put the planning of any parties on a hold. At least till the hacker trio deemed themselves ready to take it up again. Knowing Seven were planning on staging their deaths, she also knew they would have their hands busy with the massive job of creating entirely new lives afterwards. And soon after that, they would have the task of getting used to life with parenthood included as well. And frankly, she had also deemed it necessary for her to focus her attention on her own son, after having witnessed how another mother had suffered just to keep their family safe, even if that family wasn’t anything remotely planned.

Not that she was watching the blonde with pity or anything, she didn’t, none of them really could. They weren’t as worried about the blonde’s mental state as they had been either, after the doctor over and over again had assured them that the wounds their youngest member had been caused, seemingly mostly were completely physical. The blonde being very needy of Seven came to no one’s surprise either. But affected by watching the two, many of them responded the same way. MC keeping a closer hold of her own family, the RFA members too checking up on one another a lot more frequently. MC insisted on keeping in contact a lot more with the blonde, than the rest of the RFA did, and Eight allowed her to.

At first, not so much, but he soon realized the benefits of having an actual woman with experience in pregnancies in a short reach, and their friendship slowly started to grow deeper than it previously had been. Surprisingly enough, Eight and V’s friendship had also started to blossom to something tighter, and so had his relationships with Jaehee in Zen. But they all kept that at a more private level. Meaning they still acted the same towards each other on the app and kept the deeper stuff on texts, phone-calls and private conversations whenever they came to visit. Not that the blonde wanted it to be a secret or anything, but the whole close friend-thing was new to him and it just didn’t come as natural as the relationship he had with Jumin or the twins. And he wanted the privacy to figure it out on his own.

 

They moved silently through the house, as Seven prepared the food and snacks as promised. Eight grapping a pair of pants and shirt for Seven, the pair of sweatpants that had plenty of room for his belly, which MC had let him borrow. And lastly, he changed out of Seven’s hoodie and into his own instead. He didn’t fight his way into the pants though, too lazy to bother and the cold really didn’t bother him. And wearing pants just felt more like an uncomfortable hassle, than something worth wasting his time on. What was most funny to him about it, was the fact that while Seven tried the best to ignore his lazy ways of dressing, Saeran was acting very aware of it. Constantly trying to convince him into some pants, which never worked. He didn’t know why it bothered the younger twin that much, but it was plenty entertaining to mess with. But mostly, it was because during his entire stay at the agency, pants had not been a part of his everyday life, and now he found them hard to get used to again.

Still, he ended up getting lost in his tracks while staring at the softly pink sweatpants, debating if he should put them on or not after all. It was the normal thing to do. People wear pants when going outside. People wear pants in their homes to, when living with others.. Usually.

But he didn’t stand there for long, before Seven’s head popped in the door, wondering what was taking the blonde so long. “Hey, told you it’s fine. It’s just gonna you and me, and I’ll make sure the car won’t be too cold.”

 

“.. I know. Should get used to at least try to act normal again at some point though. Especially if you want me to live in the city, no?” The blonde shrugged.

 

“Nah, there’s solutions for everything. We’ll figure it out when we need to, but that’s not tonight. Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah.. Oh, no. I didn’t get the tablet yet.. Or the phones..”

 

“That’s fine. What are you doing outside my hoodie?”

 

“…” Blinking, Eight turned his head to the redhead. “It’s kinda cold outside, I figured you’d want it. I got my own, thanks to Jumin.. So-“

 

“Almost Christmas, I know. But I’ll be fine, get back in the hoodie. I got another one I can get all ready for you, once that one needs washing.”  Seven shook his head with quick smile. “Also, I got an image of you in my car, in that hoodie stuck in my head and now I gotta see it.” He then shrugged.

 

“Christmas.. That’s a real thing?” The blonde wondered out loud. “Thought it was just kinda like a.. Bored people making stuff up on the internet thing. Huh.. The more you know.”

 

“Oh, it’s real. Santa, elves, reindeers and everything. People make a really big deal out of it. They even decorate all the cities, not just their houses.”

 

“Decorate?”

 

“Yup. With pretty lights and tiny Santa’s everywhere. It’s a super sparkly holiday. Of course, the RFA usually holds a Christmas party too, but I don’t think there’ll be any of that this year.”

 

“Why not?” The blonde asked, while stuffing the clothes in the bag and once again changing back into the hoodie that they both seemed to want him in.

 

“Because we’re too busy. With the move, the leftover agency-thing and your beautiful belly. Christmas is really close, so.. Bad timing. Maybe next year.”

 

“Mh-hm.. And you and Saeran, do you do this Christmas-thing too?”

 

“Nope. I wanna, but Saeran is.. Well. Not a Christmas lover. We usually just stay home and that’s that.”

 

“So the Christmas thing is a sensitive subject. Why?”

 

“.. Yeah, it is. Sort of.. Long story short, Christmas is supposed to be a happy holiday, but Santa only gives present to good little boys and girls. And Sae-“

 

“Is a bad boy?”

 

“He thinks so.”

 

“Hm..” The blonde hummed, trying to make sense of it. Closing the hoodie’s zipper, he then walked to Seven and tilted his head. “You think so too sometimes.”

 

“…..” Considering his answer, Seven closed the door with a brain wrecking expression. “He has his dark sides.. Our x-boss is dead and he killed him.”

 

“You would regret having done that. You would have felt guilty and you would regret feeling guilty too.”

 

“Saeran only regrets the way he killed him. That sort of darkness is kinda impossible to ignore.. Santa does not reward that sort of thing.”

 

“.. Then this Santa-thing sucks. Neither of you are wrong, you are both very good. If this Santa-thing thinks differently, then it is wrong and it sucks.” The blonde blankly said, shrugging unimpressed by this Santa-thingie, as he started to make his way to the front door again.

 

“.. What makes you think like that?” Seven asked curiously with a smile, following the blonde.

 

“No life is worth more than another, so feeling guilty for taking one is not wrong. No matter how bad the person are, they are still lives.” Eight locked his eyes onto the honey golden ones. “But it is not wrong to protect what you value either. Saeran is not a heartless killer.. He doesn’t kill for the fun of it. He did it, to make something bad go away from something he values, and I refuse to see him as bad for.. Doing that for me.”

 

“.. Which approach do you.. Uhm.. Erh-“

 

“None of them is more right than the other, I already said that.”

 

“Really, that easy?”

 

“I think in complex ways, but I am simple minded. Like you.. You’re not asking me, because you want to know if your brother is bad. You’re asking me, because you wanna know what I think of you.”

 

“… You got that, huh?”

 

“You love your brother and your confidence sucks as much as the Santa-thing.”

 

“It’s confusing when you compliment and offend me at the same time.”

 

“I wouldn’t love you, if I only complimented you.”

 

“… I did want to kill him.”

 

“... You hesitated too. If you truly only had that in mind, you’d have taken the shot like Saeran did and I would have let you.” Eight shrugged once again, watching the redhead as the older grabbed the packed bags of foods and drinks. “What I don’t understand, is why you’re feeling complicated about that now..”

 

“Is that what you have been using your little late night work out session for?”

 

“Figuring you and life’s other big mysteries out?” The blonde smiled a little. “Yes, among other things.. Are you afraid I think of Saeran as a more reliable protector?”

 

“The.. Thought might have crossed my mind a couple of times. Isn’t he though?” Seven smiled a bit as he passed the blonde, grabbing the tablet and their phones in the living room. “You said it, I did hesitate.”

 

“You hesitated, because you wanted to search for a different way out of it. So no, I don’t.”

 

“Yeah, but Saeran didn’t waste valuable time with that..”

 

“Why are you two always competing with each other? I don’t understand where this is coming from..” The blonde sighed, feeling a bit frustrated over the redhead’s confusing behavior.

 

“.. Has it changed?”

 

“What has?”

 

“The way you see us. After all this, I mean. No.. Wait, that’s not the right way to ask-” Heading back to the blonde, Seven opened the front door, thinking how he should phrase the question properly as they headed towards the big garage. “Screw it, the way you feel about us, has that changed?”

 

“… Oh. Hn..” The blonde stroked his bangs away from his eyes, just to give his hand something to do while he thought about it. “I.. Wouldn’t agree to hit copy-paste with him, Jumin can do that. I love you both.. But still very differently?”

 

“Hm-ah-hah, only wanna hit copy-paste with this moron?” Seven started laughing soundlessly with a growing smile.

 

“Yup. No offense to Saeran, but.. I mean he’s great and.. Stuff.”

 

“Wow, really? Stuff, that’s the best you can do?”

 

“Sometimes I wanna grab his cheeks and squish them really hard.. Or stuff his face with candy, I don’t know?” Eight offered.

 

“Lol, alright grandma. You can turn down the cuteness, I get it.” The redhead tried his best to hold his at a low volume. “Don’t make me laugh, gonna end up getting caught.”

 

At this the blonde just smiled relaxed. “If you feel better. I had no idea the almighty God Seven could end up this insecure..”

 

“I know, right? Who’d have thought.” Seven let out a dramatically sigh. “It’ll be our little secret, so don’t tell anyone.”

 

“It’s a lot more trustworthy , than gods who are supposedly all-knowing and perfect.”

 

“I guess we’d run out of things to talk about pretty quick as well. I bet that’s why God never got married.”

 

“Huh.. I guess that makes sense. Even if you knew the relationship would be good.. You’d still be knowing everything that’ll happen.” Eight nodded slowly.

 

“Exactly, and where’s the fun in that. You miss out on the bad surprises, but you won’t get the good ones either.”

 

Chatting meaninglessly about God, the boys still tried to keep silently as they got into the garage, knowing Vanderwood might spoil their fun if he woke up. Seven demanding the blonde just getting comfortable in the chosen car, while he took care of getting the bag with the spare clothes in the trunk and getting a few blankets in it as well. It didn’t take them more than a few minutes, before they were on the road, and as soon as they were at a noise-safe distance from the house, Seven turned on the music and typed a destination into the GPS, while Eight looked around curiously in the car. “How do you decide what car to use..”

 

“Too many great choices?” Seven chuckled, checking the heat settings an extra time just to make sure.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t really know.. I know they’re all great in some way, since you decided to have them. And you do have a lot.. So why this one tonight?

 

“Simple. You’re my favorite passenger, this is my favorite car.”

 

“… Why is this one your favorite?”

 

“Hm.. Because she makes me feel really good. She’s fast and easy to maneuver, and her size makes her easy to handle in places where bigger cars have issues. Sometimes she likes you to get a little rough with her, but all she really needs is to be handled with lots of love and she’ll purr louder than any affectionate kitten.”

 

“………”

 

“..Yes. Yes, I have a type, don’t start judging me now.”

 

“I’m not judging, I just find it a little amusing. Also, I can handle more roughness than what you usually show.” The blonde smiled a little over the redhead’s sudden red face and looked out the window, just as Seven took the car to a left turn, leading them down another road. “I like your kind of roughness. But it wouldn’t hurt me if you turn the cruelty-level up.. Does your car like that too?”

 

“Nah, if you go too cruel on these babies, they tend to break.” Seven shook his head, sneaking an arm around the younger and pulled him as close at the car allowed.

 

“I win then.”

 

“Are you jealous of the car?”

 

“Why would I be jealous, when I have proved that I am better. That would be weird.”

 

“Ah-hah, so.. Would you like me to get more cruel with you?”

 

“No.” The blonde refused, only happy to get closer to the redhead, and rested his head on the older’s shoulder, eyes still locked onto the world outside the window. “I’m just saying nothing bad would happen if you were. I don’t think my body and my brain agrees much when it comes to that..”

 

“Is that another one of your late night workout life-questions?”

 

“I have been trying to understand it, yes.”

 

“You know I’m here if you wanna talk, right? No questions are stupid.”

 

“That’s not true. Many questions are very stupid, Saeyoung.”

 

“Sure, just not the ones that comes out of your mouth.”

 

“How will I know my questions aren’t stupid, if I don’t think hard about them with my own brain, before I go use yours.”

 

“Touché.” The redhead switched between blinking over the odd conversation and chuckling over the adorable seriousness the blonde showed on his face. “Still wanna think about it on your own then?”

 

“Hn.. No. But I like the mood you’re in.” The blonde smiled a little, too focused at looking outside, to turn his head and look at the redhead, even though he wanted to. Not that he could see much outside, since it was still very much dark. The road hadn’t been here originally, he could tell that much from the way the car was jumping a little every now and then. And it was ridiculously small, almost like it wasn’t a road at all. Like it was hidden, not supposed to be something you’d even consider driving on.

 

“There’s never a right time for uncomfortable subjects.”

 

“I’m not waiting for the right time. This specific moment is just something I’d like to keep this nice.. But if you insist then-“

 

“This is nice?” The older interrupted him with a big smile on his face, though his eyes too were on the tricky road. “You like this, driving?”

 

“I think so.. We’ve only been driving for.. 10 minutes? And I’d have to do deeper research to find out.”

 

“No, screw that. As long as you like driving with me, that’s all that matters.”

 

“Selfish dork.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“Won’t it matter if I like driving with Saeran? What if Saeran driving is horrifying, I’d like to know. If I need to go somewhere and you’re not around, I’d like to know if I need to beg Jumin to save me from a nightmarish drive.”

 

“Hm-mh, you do have a point there.. Well I guess our only option is that wherever I go, you go. And wherever you go, I go.”

 

“Huh.. You have cheesy solutions for everything, don’t you.”

 

“You’ll never run out of cheese with me!”

 

“Good thing Jumin got plenty wine.” The blonde chuckled warmly, grabbing the arm-sleeve  of the redhead’s shirt in a soft grip. “Do you want to find a new agency to work for?”

 

“Well.. Do you want to do that?”

 

“I think I have to.. Working like Saeran does, I don’t think I can do that.”

 

“Yeah, not my thing either. I suppose being your own boss is nice in some ways, but I don’t think Saeran considers it a real job either.”

 

“But he’s not a trained agent.. Maybe that’s why he’s content with working like that.”

 

“Yeah.. But you never know, maybe he’d like to become one.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I wouldn’t rule it out, but I haven’t asked him.”

 

“But you do want to join another agency. That’s why you quit, yes?”

 

“Wherever you go, I go.” The redhead hummed in a nod. “I got demands though, which they’ll have to follow. Otherwise, we’ll say.. Hold on.. We’ll saaaay, nah to the ah to the no, no, nooo!” Seven started singing along to the radio, while the blonde giggling pulled out the peanut butter and the bag of carrots from the food-stash. “My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no! You need to let it go! You need to let it go, yeeeeah, need to let it go!”

 

“So we’ll sing our rejections to them?”

 

“NAH TO THE AH TO THE NO, NO, NOES!”

 

“Eh-“

 

“Bunny can do it, come on, try, it’s fun!”

 

“But-“

 

“My name is?” The redhead just kept going, nodding encouragingly at the younger.

 

“No?”

 

“Yeah! My number is?”

 

“No?”

 

“And my sign is?”

 

“No?”

 

“They’ll need to let it go!”

 

“They’ll.. Need to let it go?”

“They better, no more compromising.”

 

“Nah to ah to the no, no, no.” Eight repeated as he had heard both the redhead and the lady in the radio sing it out, making the older laugh even louder.

 

“That’s it, baby, good job! They’ll get how serious we are like that, no doubt.”

 

“Heh, talking about serious matters..” The blonde almost moaned overjoyed, as he munched on the peanut butter dipped carrot stick. “Are we gonna talk about the real reason to why you’ve decided to turn me into a girl?”

 

“Awrh, come on.. Lemme have some secrets, will ya?” Seven whined in complaint, though he already knew the blonde would have been aware he had other agendas. “it’s not fair! And.. Is that really that good?”

 

“If you wanted to be secretive, you’ve chosen the wrong mate. And.. Yes.. it’s better than good, you should try it.”

 

“Hm.. Maybe on some HB chips.”

 

“You and those chips..”

 

“You and carrots.”

 

“Where did the lollipop go..”

 

“… Let me correct that, you and food.” The older laughed. “It’s in your pocket, baby.”

 

“.. It is?”

 

“I saw you put it there after dinner.”

 

Searching the pockets of the hoodie, true enough, he found the lollipop and blinked confused. “… Why don’t I remember doing that.. That’s.. Scary.. I keep forgetting stuff, why..”

 

“It’s nothing serious, poodlemoth. It’s just small things, right? It’s not like you’re forgetting any important stuff.” Seven smiled comfortingly.

 

“Small things or not, I don’t forget stuff, I just don’t.. This is not normal.”

 

“Trust me, it’s very normal.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Ya, for someone who’s creating a tiny human. It’s called pregnancy-brain.”

 

“.. You’re telling me, this baby is making me forget things?”

 

“He doesn’t mean to do it. He can’t help that him being made is going to fuck you up, but the reward for it is worth it. Trust me on that.”

 

“… There’s a reward?”

 

“Sure. That kid will love you unconditionally, for all your hard work bringing him into the world. Maybe not right away, but he will when he’s old enough to understand it.”

 

“How do you know that? I don’t get how you are so sure, you sound like you’ve been talking to him about this..”

 

“To most children, moms are god.”

 

“.. Your mom weren’t a god. She was a psycho. And she’s lucky she’s dead.”

 

“Everything you said right there, is the very reasons why I am sure our kid will love you.”

 

“Because I think your mom was psycho?”

 

“Listen, you might not become the standard mom, no, you won’t ever be a standard mother, but.. If you think about it, our kid won’t be the standard kid either. Right?”

 

“.. I guess. The old creep seemed sure this baby will be something better than us. I think.. That wasn’t how he phrased it, but the way he talked about him made me sick, so..” The blonde finished his carrot, before unpacking the lollipop. “I wanted to puke. I never understood how someone could hate words.. They’re just words..”

 

“Someone talked bad about your kid and you hated them for it.” Seven couldn’t help but smile, feeling a kind of warmth in his chest that could easily end up bringing him to tears. “It’s called love, babe.”

 

“…….”

 

“Love him. You’re both okay, and I won’t let anything happen to either of you. No one will take him away from you, and I love you both. There’s no reason for you to hold back anymore.”

 

The blonde smiled a little over the older’s words, brushing a couple of fingertips across his belly. “I.. Don’t mean to. It’s just weird..”

 

“Yeah, I know.. I hope you know, that no one is questioning your guyness and I honestly think many girls find being pregnant weird too.”

 

“Which brings us straight back to the real reason why you’ve turned me into a girl.”

 

“Dammit!”

 

“You might as well just say it.”

 

“Hmpf… Why are you doing this to me?” The redhead blushed, turning the car down another left turn.

 

“For the same reason you made me say that I love you out loud..” The blonde grinned, sucking on the lollipop the way he knew seemed to drive the redhead mad. “And I’m not currently patient enough to wait for you to get over your dorky, dorky shyness.”

 

“I’m-I-I’m I’m not.. I’m not shy!”

 

“Then say it.”

 

“…….” With that, the redhead took the car to a stop and quickly grabbed the bag with the drinks in it, as he needed a can of Dr Pepper, right fucking now.

 

Meanwhile the blonde started laughing louder and louder over the older’s sudden panic. “Third reason is that it’s cute as fuck when you get all worked up like this, hahahahahaha-“

 

“So mean!” Quickly breaking the can open, Seven almost swallowed the whole thing in one go, before he turned his head and looked at the blonde, blushing so much anyone think that he had the dirtiest of dirt on his mind. “You’re extremely cruel sometimes.. Cruel, mean.. Mean, mean, Bunnieh.”

 

“I’m not mean. You’re the one doing this to yourself.” The blonde smiled in a shrug. “It would all be over, if you’d just play with me and say what’s on your mind. That you choose to suffer like this, is all on you.”

 

“OH. MY. GOOOD!!” The redhead banged his forehead onto the steering wheel, causing the car to give off a short, rather pathetic honk. “.. Fine.” He then sighed with a pout. “I’ll say it.. But I won’t play with you just yet. Maybe in a week.. Or two, I don’t know.”

 

“Let’s start with you saying it.”

 

“… I wanna marry you. There, I said it. I wanna get married, before the baby is born.” The redhead continued pouting. “Mean..”

 

“It’s not the first time you’ve said that. Why was it so hard this time?”

 

“Those other times was 50% jokes and also it wasn’t really something I seriously intended to make happen.”

 

“… But now the joke is serious.”

 

“.. Yup.” Seven nodded slowly. “Also, it’s kinda scary, cause I know you aren’t religious and stuff.. Not that I only wanna marry you because of that, it’s just-“

 

“The marriage won’t be legal.” The blonde cut him off. “You’re willing to break the law. And not to get caught, you need me to be a girl.”

 

At this, the redhead turned his head and looked at the blonde again with a small smile. “.. God doesn’t care about human laws written in his name, Miyung.. So, the only laws I’m breaking are the laws humans made up, not God’s. I hate that I have to change you to marry you, and I’m sure God hates that too. But it’s either that or we’ll have to move to a different country.. Not that we can’t do that-”

 

“I already told you, that I don’t care about what you do to my fake identity. It’s fake. Even if you didn’t wish to marry me, it is the easiest way not to get attention about the pregnancy.”

 

“.. Yeah, but there are ways to work around that. If you wanna stay a male publically, we’ll just.. Go somewhere isolated until our kid is born. There are solutions..”

 

“…..” Then, the blonde pushed the older away from the steering wheel and back against the seat. “Can you move your seat back?”

 

Raising a brow, Seven stared at the blonde for a few seconds, before he did as told and pushed his seat back as far as it would go. He then released himself from the seatbelt, opening his arms with a pouting demand, which the blonde quickly obeyed as he straddled the redhead and pressed their noses gently together. “You’re scared.”

 

“Guilty as charged.” The older couldn’t help but smile over the gentle affection. “I’d understand if you don’t wanna do it.. I am asking a lot of you. I just.. Really want it.”

 

“Why are you scared?”

 

“.. You’re not religious. I wouldn’t blame you for not understanding it. Logically, it doesn’t make sense.. It’s a lot of trouble for something that doesn’t make sense and you’ve done enough for me already.”

 

Taking a last suck on the lollipop, Eight then threw it out the window, while Seven had his hands all over the big belly, as if it was calming to him. “I might not understand your faith in something that scientifically doesn’t exist, but I understand it’s important to you.”

 

“… What are you saying?”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“… What?”

 

“I’ll marry you. If it’s important enough for you to break the law to get it done, then I’ll do it.”

 

“……” He just stared at the younger for a couple of minutes.

 

“… Saeyoung?” Eight stared right back with a blank face.

 

“.. You’ll marry me?”

 

“Yes. That’s what I just said.. Are you okay?”

 

“… Wanna see if anyone’s on the chat? Yeah, let’s do that, let’s go see if anyone’s on the chat.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yes, indeed, yes, right now. Right this second.”

 

Much to Eight’s confusion, they did.

 

 

***

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: HALLLO?!

 

707: ANYONE?!

 

[808 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: MAYDAY

 

707: MAYDAY MAYDAY!!

 

Saeran: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? -.-

 

707: GONE

 

808: Saeran ^^

 

808: Did we wake you?

 

Saeran: I KNOW UR GONE YOU FUCKED UP DUCKBUTT

 

Saeran: Hi, Miyung.. You’re okay ^^

 

Saeran: IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU SAEYOUNG

 

Saeran: I WAS WORRIED SICK, CALLED YOU LIKE 20 TIMES

 

707: … You did?

 

707: Oh

 

707: Lololololol

 

707: You did ^^;;

 

Saeran: Send me your coordinates -.-

 

707: Uhm

 

707: No

 

707: HAHA

 

Saeran: NOW!!

 

707: Scary omg T__T

 

707: I’ll tell you where we are in a second, first

 

Saeran: WTF COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE THAT’S MORE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?! -.-

 

Saeran: Piece of trash

 

Saeran: Ass

 

707: Brother, I love you, but please shut up for a sec

 

Saeran: …. Shithead  凸(¬､¬)

 

808: Told you he’d be mad lolol

 

Saeran: … Going somewhere was your idea?

 

808: Sure

 

Saeran: I’ not mad.. I was just worried

 

808: Awrh ～ ♡

 

707: HEY!!!!!!!!!! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

 

707: LISTEN

 

Saeran: WHAT?! -.-

 

Saeran: Annoying fuck..

 

707: MIYUNG

 

808: What?

 

707: You’ll marry me?

 

Saeran: Seriously, this again?

 

808: Yeah, I’ll do it. Why are you asking me here now?

 

808: Have you gone deaf?

 

707: Saeran got that, yeah?

 

Saeran: Wait

 

Saeran: Is this some weird prank?

 

Saeran: Cause I don’t get it

 

808: Hah?

 

808: He looks serious

 

Saeran: Not him, you

 

808: I’m confused

 

707: We all are

 

707: x_x

 

Saeran: I don’t understand this joke

 

707: No one is joking

 

707: We’re a billion % serious

 

808: I hope not

 

808: I’d feel weird being serious about doing it, if you’re still joking about it

 

707: I’m not joking, I wanna marry you! >_<

 

808: I’m not joking either, I’ll do it o_O

 

808: So why are we confused?

 

707: I don’t know! >_<

 

707: ( •_•)

 

707: He’ll do it.. ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(♡‿♡)｡*ﾟ✲*☆

 

Saeran: Omg (－‸ლ)

 

808: Now he looks happy

 

808: Scratch that, now he looks serious again

 

Saeran: You two aren’t driving right now, are you?

 

808: I think his face broke..

 

808: No, we stopped. Apparently, talking about this and driving at the same time, was too much for him

 

Saeran: More than his face will break if he isn’t careful driving, the roads aren’t safe this time of year

 

808: Sure. So, are we still confused, or what’s happening now?

 

[707 has left the chat]

 

Saeran: I’m

 

Saeran: I don’t know

 

Saeran: Am I still asleep?

 

808: Not unless I am asleep too

 

808: And I haven’t slept yet

 

808: Also, I ate your lollipop

 

Saeran: Wait, you’re the one who stole it?

 

808: It looked good..

 

808: I’m sorry, it got stuck in my brain when I saw it

 

Saeran: Don’t be sorry. I got more if you want ^^

 

Saeran: Be more sorry about not being in bed. You need your rest

 

808: But I’m not tired, so I’m not sorry

 

Saeran: ^^;;;

 

808: Saeyoung says to tell you that we’re going to the safe-house

 

Saeran: What? -.-

 

Saeran: He’s taking you there now?

 

Saeran: Tell me you’re kidding -.-

 

808: Why, what’s in this safe-house?

 

Saeran: I’m coming

 

[Saeran has left the chat]

 

808: Okay

 

808: I apologize in advance, to anyone who wakes up to this conversation

 

808: Jumin

 

808: Have a good day at work ^^

 

[808 has left the chat]

 

 

***

 

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

“Mh-hm?”

 

“If you don’t wanna touch my ass, then let go of my neck.”

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

“I’m very serious. No sucking on my neck, unless you touch my butt.”

 

“Nah-ah!”

 

“… Touch my butt.”

 

“No.”

 

“Touch the butt.”

 

“Nono!”

 

“Would you just grab my ass, Saeyoung?!”

 

“NO!”

 

“Why don’t you wanna screw me?!”

 

“Why do you want me to fuck you so bad?!” Seven returned the stubborn stare he was receiving, before face-palming, not believing his own words. “Those words just left my mouth.. Wow. Okay, alright, do not answer that.”

 

“Then answer mine instead.” Eight halfheartedly growled, stuffing the redhead’s face with a couple pf the HB chips. “If it’s not because you don’t find me unattractive, then I don’t get it.”

 

“You’re too attractive.” The older blinked, chewing on the chips he suddenly was being fed. “It’s just too early.”

 

“How is it too early, I am fully healed. And you said yourself there’s no way dicks can touch him. Baby-goo can’t either, so what’s the problem?”

 

“It’s… Just to early?”

 

“……..”

 

“It’s too early.”

 

“It’s not too early, you’re two weeks too late if you ask the owner of the butt in question. It’s my butt.. And I want you to touch it, so touch it!”

 

“It’s scary and I don’t wanna hurt you!”

 

“And I don’t want that asshole’s meat stick to be the last one I interacted with before this kid is born!”

 

“… What?” Seven tilted his head, surprised by the blonde’s argument. “Is.. That why?”

 

“Well.. Yeah.” Eight shrugged. “That, and I don’t seem to be able to get it off my mind.. Even back at the agency. But mostly that.. Why, is it weird?”

 

“.. No.” The redhead smiled shortly, brushing his hair back with a sigh. “No, it’s not weird at all.. I’m sorry, Bunbun.”

 

“.. Okay.. What are you so scared of then? I haven’t changed with that either.”

 

“Except you have. A little.. Honestly I don’t know, but the possibility that you have is there and the thought of poking to it is just terrifying.”

 

“.. You’ll have to be a little more specific. You think I’ve changed, how?”

 

“Nah, not in a visible way. The way you might have changed, is in a way.. You’ll have to trigger to see. I know you say you’re fine, but you were raped.. So maybe, just maybe, you’ll end up getting really scared because I do something that’ll remind you of that.” The older explained in the softest way he could, stroking the blonde’s right side of his face with his thumb. “And I’m not ready to handle it, if I end up making you feel like that. Makes sense?”

 

“…..” The younger thought hard about it for a few seconds. It did make sense, he had to give the redhead that. But at the same time, no it didn’t. Stuffing the older’s mouth with a couple more of the chips, he shrugged a bit and grabbed the can of Dr Pepper. “Alright. Then don’t make me come with your hand, don’t do me from behind, don’t put a leash around my neck and do not hold a knife against my stomach, keep mirrors the fuck away from me.. And.. Yeah, I think that’s it.”

 

“.. A leash, he had a leash on you?” Seven commented with a disgusted face, which probably would have looked even more disgusted if it hadn’t been for the fact that the blonde were feeding him the HB chips.

 

“Avoid all that and you’re safe.”

 

“He had a knife at our baby?”

 

“I would have fought back if he hadn’t had a better card? I did care and he knew it, you know this stuff.. That’s why you’re not supposed to have family, emotions limits you.”

 

“You’re beautiful when you feel shit.” The redhead pouted.

 

The blonde smiled softly, holding up the Dr Pepper. “Drink.”

 

Doing as told, Seven couldn’t help but feel a little puzzled over the sudden feeding session. “Are you trying to comfort me with my chips and soda?”

 

“No. You just look hungry and very thirsty.” Eight stated like it was a matter of fact, then shut the redhead up by trapping his lips in a kiss. Truth be told, the redhead didn’t look all that hungry or thirsty, but the blonde still decided he was, as the talk have awaken another one of his stranger cravings. The kiss growing more passionate, with Eight not hiding how desperate he was for it and didn’t intend to let go of it by the second.

 

Seven was the one to break it when another lightbulb lit up inside his head. “You like this!”

 

“… Yes, I like kissing you a lot. Good observation.”

 

“It’s not the kisses you like.”

 

“.. You’re right. Based on my super wide experience, you’re the worst kisser. Can we go back to kissing now?”

 

“Oh no, you’re not escaping this one-“

 

“Why not?”

 

“Call it payback-“

 

“Don’t be mean.”

 

“That face won’t work on me this time, I’ve got you by the tail, baby.” Seven grabbed the younger’s chin.

 

“I don’t have a tail.” Eight held up the almost empty can of Dr Pepper. “Have the last?”

 

“You know what I mean, now, shut up. It’s not the kiss, it’s the chips and soda, isn’t it?” The redhead smirked with sharp eyes. “You like them. It’s a craving, isn’t it, I’m right?”

 

“… No.” The blonde tried, not even convincing himself. “Drink?”

 

“Ya, yeah, uh-huh, I totally am! I don’t believe this, well I do, it’s not uncommon and that’s so not important, Miyung likes the heavenly mixture of Dr Pepper and HB chips!“

 

“Why are you so excited about that? You’re more excited about this than the marriage thing.. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

 

“That’s because my brain hasn’t really realized that is a thing that’ll happen yet, it’ll come around. What matters is, if you need the chips and the Dr Pepper, why don’t you just take it? Anything that’s mine is yours.”

 

“… I tried.”

 

“And?”

 

“Then I threw up.”

 

“.. Oh. That’s not so good, really?”

 

“Yeah, so..” The blonde tilted his head blinking. “I’m surprised you only got it now, you’ve been very attentive lately.. You really didn’t know? You’re not making fun of me?”

 

“I was attentive of you, love. And just happy to have you back really, the thought that all the adorable sudden make-out sessions, had a reason like this one behind them did not have room to cross my mind..“ Seven both quickly blushed and brightened up. “I’m useful, HAHA, oh dear lord!”

 

The blonde sighed, though with a smile. “Sooo.. Now with all that information, will you pay attention to my ass?”

 

“Oh, sweetie. Your ass isn’t something anyone can’t pay attention to.” Seven purred sugary, rubbing his nose against the younger’s neck. “Especially since you gained weight.”

 

“You like making me beg too much.”

 

“I really am enjoying that a lot, yeah.”

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

“Gonna punch me?”

 

“I just might..”

 

“Hm.. That’s no good.. What should we do, what. Should. We..” Nibbling gently on his mark on the younger’s neck, the older’s hands slowly traveled from the blonde’s stomach, inside the hoodie and rested themselves on the small butt. Still fascinated by the fact that the cheeks fitted as if they were shaped to his hands. “Do.. I’m touching the butt.”

 

Kissing the older’s lips in a series of chaste kisses, Eight smiled into them with a satisfied blush. “You’re touching the butt.. The god of hackers changed his mind?”

 

“.. Yeah. With you.. Agreeing to marry me.. Not caring if I make a woman out of you. And also, your reason for.. Ehm.. Well, what kind of god would I be, if I did not respect that sort of reason. If you’re not scared, then I won’t be either.”

 

“Hn.. Don’t change your mind again.”

 

“Oh, I won’t. But you know, it’s-“

 

 Annoyed as he spotted a light moving towards them in the back-window, now the redhead’s intentions finally had changed to a route much more pleasing to him. Still, even though very resistant to do so, he maneuvered his body off of Seven and got back on his own seat. Leaving Seven looking like the most confused question-mark. “We should go.”

 

“How did I turn your mood off, what did I do?”

 

“Look behind us, papi.”

 

Seven turned his head, noticed the light as well and scratched his neck. “Alright, that’s definitely Saeran. He gotta be mad if he took the bike.. Put your seatbelt back on, but keep it under your belly.” While the blonde did as told, Seven quickly started the car again. After making sure he had gained enough speed for Saeran to be comfortable with catching up to them on the bike, he nodded towards his phone with a relaxed smile. “Call Saeran when he catches up. Also, papi?”

 

“Do you dislike it?” Eight nodded just as relaxed. “I don’t really have any names for you. Except for dork.. And goof. Goofy dork, Idiot, moron, dumb Choi-twin, ass-“

 

“Lol, alright, you do not have to list those.”

 

“Also the ones you made yourself, of course. But you got many for me and they make me feel good.. Papi does not make you feel good?”

 

“Have you been trying to come up with a petname for me?”

 

“All the names you got are already good, so it’s difficult. I’m not that creative..”

 

“It’s such a shame that you don’t how amazingly adorable that is.”

 

“Petnames isn’t really my thing.. I’m not good at it. But I will practice.”

 

“That’s why it’s so special and I love it.” The older chuckled, for the first time hating he was driving, as it right now made it impossible for him to cuddle the blonde into the next dimension. “Papi is good, it’s really good.”

 

“I thought so too. But maybe it is a little too cheesy.” The blonde both nodded and shook his head, agreeing and disagreeing with himself. “You’re more cheesy than I am. Maybe cheesecake is a better fit.”

 

“Honey, you can call me whatever you want. Even if it’s goffydorkyidioticdumbasscheesecake.”

 

“Oh? That’s weird, you used to care a lot about your name.. And that’s too long for a petname. I like papi better.. I did consider daddy, but there’s already daddies enough.”

 

“.. Yeah no, let’s keep the daddy title on the innocent level. I’d like to have a clean brain when we use that word about me around our kid.”

 

“Papi then.” Eight smiled shaking his head and reached a hand up to mess around in the already messy red hair. “What’s in the safe-house, that Saeran doesn’t want me to see?”

 

 Almost melting under the caresses, Seven just smiled and did his best to focus on the road. “The hacker who was onto me.”

 

“.. Saeyoung, you can’t keep kidnapping people, it has to stop.”

 

“Ah, funny and horny, you’re rocking it tonight, babe.”

 

“At least someone is, this guy’s voice literally feels like is entering my ears, just to reach my brain so it can kill every brain cell I have. ” The blonde nodded to the radio. “I liked that woman from earlier better.”

 

Turning the radio off to connect the phone to the speaker, Seven nodded with a mild laughter over the blonde’s never failing honesty. “Yeah, this Justin-thing ain’t for everybody. I’m not surprised you like Trainor, she is pretty catchy. Alright, so, there’s a small cabin we’re gonna take a break at soon.”

 

“This is not the safe-house?”

 

“Nope, the house isn’t far, but you kinda look like you could use a bladder-break.”

 

“That obvious?”

 

“Your feet are dancing a salsa, babe, yeah.”

 

“I can hold it.”

 

“No, it’s not healthy and Saeran is stressing me with that bike. I’d rather have him in the car than having to worry about him crashing.”

 

Nodding, Eight typed on Seven’s phone to call the bike-riding redhead, when the other twin caught up to him, just like he was instructed to do. “Is it okay to call him then, shouldn’t he focus on driving?”

 

“Ya, he’s probably wearing that fancy little earpiece he likes to much.”

 

“Earpiece?”

 

“Yeah, I like to use the car’s speakers much more.”

 

“Earpieces makes my ear all sweaty and itchy.. How does he like that?”

 

“I know! He says it only happens if you don’t clean your ears properly.”

 

“… Ears needs to be cleaned?”

 

“Never felt the need to clean mine, but maybe Saeran just produces an insane amount of earwax?” Seven offered the blonde, earning a laugh that sent electrical waves all through his body.

 

“I do not!” Saeran voice angrily refused from the speakers. “And would you slow the fuck down?!”

 

“We aren’t going fast.” Eight answered, tilting his head a bit. “You didn’t wake Vanderwood, did you?”

 

“No, you’re safe. I won’t let you get into trouble because of that moron.”

 

“Oh, good! Can you go home now? I finally convinced Saeyoung to screw me, so this is not a good time.”

 

“SAEYOUNG, YOU’RE NOT DOING THAT IN YOUR DUMBASS CAR!”

 

“Oh my.” Eight smiled, looking towards Seven with an innocent face. “You’re in major trouble, papi.”

 

“Ey, you’re the one who kept asking me to grab your ass and he wouldn’t have known if you kept your cute lips sealed!”

 

“My bad.”

 

“YOU TWO ARE NOT DOING IT IN A CAR!” Saeran roared through the speakers.

 

“Why not? It’s a little small, but I think we can manage.” Eight argued. “And Saeyoung seems to like the idea, he’s blushing a whole lot.”

 

“I do like that idea, I like it a lot..”

 

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

 

“What if he gets sick? Take it to the bedroom like normal people!”

 

“People don’t have sex in cars? I’m sure I saw someone do it on a forum once.”

 

“Sure they do, Bunbun. Saeran, stop telling my cutesy.. Very perverted wife-to-be lies.”

 

“I’m fine with being a mommy, but calling me a wife is stretching it, Saeyoung.”

 

“Stop telling my cutesy mommy-to-be lies!”

 

“Maybe I should rethink the whole mommy-thing again too.”

 

“Why, I think it kinda fits on you. Not in a creepy girly way, just, never mind, it suits you, that’s it.” Saeran groaned, giving up on the scolding.

 

“… Really, you do?” Eight questioned surprised, while Seven rolled his eyes over his brother’s very awkward attempt on a compliment.

 

“Sure, yeah. But seriously, don’t do it in the car. Just for once, don’t be impulsive!”

 

Frowning, Eight shook his head a little. “Relax, you killed the moment. I can’t say I fancy you dictating our sex-life though.” More like mumbling the last part, he then turned his eyes at Seven. “He sounds worried and it’s making me feel.. Weird.”

 

“Don’t worry, Bunny, he’s fine.” Seven smiled calmly, reassuring the blonde. “Saeran, the bridge is coming up and it might be wet. Gonna hang up, we’ll talk once we’re at the cabin.”

 

“Saeyou-“

 

“ALRIGHT SEE YA THEN, BAIBAI!” Seven yelled and ended the call before another word was said. Slowing down the car softly, he then smiled at the blonde again, as they approached the mentioned bridge. “So!”

 

“So?” Eight repeated, once again digging into their little stash of food.

 

“He’s right about the whole thing with it not being so clever to have fun in the car.”

 

“Alright, Mr. randomasever. That mood really is gone, but do explain.” The blonde shook his head in a small smile.

 

“Ehm.. Well. You know… It’s been a while since we were together like that.”

 

“I’m aware. I do remember where we did it last and I also remember you were slightly drunk.”

 

“That last round sure was something, eh?” Seven grinned. “Such a shame I didn’t get any pictures of that.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to revisit Jumin then, unless any of the others have a balcony.”

 

“I think V does, but it ain’t as high as the one at Jumin’s.”

 

“The risk of getting caught would be bigger then.”

 

“…..”

 

“…..”

 

“Ahem!” The redhead cleared his throat, rubbing his tomato-colored face and Eight blushing just as hard by the thought of it. “So, anyways! The thing about that, is that, uhm, haha, since it’s been so long, it’s kinda like, oh dear god-“

 

“Breathe, Saeyoung. I won’t have to give birth like that, so there’s no need to practice the breathing thing.”

 

“Not funny!”

 

“A little funny.” The blonde hummed, laying a hand over the one of Seven’s that was resting on the gear-shifter. “You want it to be special. I understand..”

 

“.. Ow.. Then.. Don’t sound so sad, baby, we’ll get to it. Soon, I promise, very, very soon.”

 

“I’m not sad, I just don’t like waiting for.. Stuff.”

 

“Me neither.” Seven nodded, twining their fingers. Plenty aware that was another thing they had in common. “Especially now it’s stuck in my head.”

 

“I don’t feel sorry for you. Except for food and agency stuff, it’s been the only thing I’ve been able to really think of for.. Months. It’s very annoying.”

 

“.. Wait, like seriously? That doesn’t sound like you. I mean, you’re a playful little cutie, but.. Erh-“

 

“Yeah, non-stop hornyness isn’t normal for me. You were good, but I didn’t expect you to break my brain like that.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t.. Alright, that’s interesting. This will be very fun.” The older held back a laugh, or trying to. “I didn’t do that to you, love.”

 

“… You’re not saying that’s something the baby is doing as well? Cause that’s kinda sick, even for me. Creepy.”

 

“Nonono! It’s not him, but it’s.. It’s your body itself, you know, it’s like.. Take it as a sign, that those hormones you take every day, are doing their jobs.”

 

“The hormones are doing it?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right. So it’s normal, no one broke you. Many women get an increased sexual hunger, you remember that with MC, right?”

 

“…. Oh yeah. Yeah, that’s right, she did have that, the.. Uhm-“

 

“Obsession with gay stuff, yupyup.”

 

“Huh.. Well now I know how it feels, I won’t make fun of it the next time she gets pregnant. It feels very frustrating, when it’s all your brain wants to think about. But it does makes sense..”

 

“Okay, then.. Let’s try to make it think of something else. Like.. Your new identity. You’ll need a new name and all that so-“

 

“Bunny.”

 

“… Bunny?”

 

“Yes, Bunny. If we’re getting married, I guess last name will be yours.”

 

“You want your first name to be Bunny?”

 

“It’s female in some countries.. And I’m blonde, so it won’t be difficult to pull off that I’m from some other country. Oh yeah, we could make Vanderwood my actual dad, I bet that would make him happy. So there’s a new identity for him too, and he won’t have to dye his hair anymore.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait HOLD ON-“ Seven’s voice vibrated as they crossed the wooden bridge. “Why do you sound so serious about the Vanderwood thing?”

 

“Cause.. I wasn’t trying to be funny?”

 

“What?”

 

“.. What? Did you think we just happened to become super close during that specific trip to the agency?”

 

“Well, yeah, kinda. I mean.. You guys have actual history?”

 

“Did you not see the picture he got of me? I knew him before you did.” Scratching his stomach, the blonde thought about it for a second. “I just didn’t remember I did.. Or maybe I was supposed to forget, I don’t know..”

 

“Alright, okay, but you remember now, you remember everything?”

 

“I think so?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Bunny, that’s a huge deal, you know, you should tell me stuff like that.” Seven sighed, though the smile didn’t leave him.

 

“I did tell you I remembered..”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant like.. Everything. Really, you remember it all?”

 

“I remember Vanderwood and the training and all that, if that’s what you mean. There’s still some stuff I don’t remember clearly, but-“

 

“You’re still not insane.”

 

“.. I don’t think I can be counted as totally sane. I did agree to have your baby and to marry you. I don’t think any sane guys would do that.” Eight rubbed his belly the second the bridge was behind the and the car stopped shaking. “I am crossing that thing on foot on the way back.”

 

“Ow, I’m sorry, did it make you nauseous?”

 

“Just a little.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. It is a stupid bridge. Saeran can drive on the way back and we’ll cross on foot together.” Seven gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze. “I love that kind of insanity, by the way, so.. So.. You really will marry me?”

 

“.. Yeah.” The blonde returned the squeeze. “Why is that so hard to believe? It’s hardly the most crazy thing I’ve done since I met you..”

 

“Because… Just because, really. I don’t have any better reason than the ones I said earlier. Many would say it’s just very difficult to imagine anyone would ever agree to marry  Saeyoung Choi.”

 

“I think I have good reasons to marry you, even if I don’t believe in your God or in marriage.. You make me do stuff I can’t normally do easily. Zen says my face is dead when you’re not there..”

 

“Zen said what now?” Seven raised a brow. “That sounded like a compliment, but it also sounded like an invitation for me to cut his rat-tail off.”

 

 Smiling a little, the blonde shook his head and looked out the window again. “.. You also make the baby stuff less terrifying..”

 

“… You won’t break him. We’re doing this together, everything, from now on we’ll do everything together. But you’d do fine with him on your own too, you know. You’ve got a lot of love in you.”

 

“You’re also the only one who understand me this easily.”

 

“Nah, I get you wrong a lot of times. Saeran gets you right a lot more than I do.”

 

“Not on the important stuff. What’s up with you and this weird Saeran-talk lately?”

 

“It’s uhm.. Nothing. Just natural twin competition I think, really, it’s nothing serious.”

 

“I don’t understand. Saeran and I aren’t even romantically involved, but you’re making it sound a lot like it.. Why? Did I do something?”

 

Laughing nervously, Seven turned his head at the blonde, just when they had reached the cabin and he had gotten the car parked. “Oh, so that’s why you’ve been busy making sure I know you love me, like by telling me you won’t copy-paste with him?”

 

“Well yes.. I don’t understand how you could think I’d cheat on you, but.. If I did something, then I am sorry? I didn’t mean to? I can’t stop whatever it is I am doing, if you don’t tell me.”

 

“You’re so cute it actually hurts..” The older sighed, pushing his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. “I fully trust you, you did nothing and you got nothing to be sorry about. I didn’t think you were cheating on me, but it’s.. Fucking adorable you were actually scared I did. Baby, you can’t cheat on me.”

 

“Technically I could. I think my butt have been proved not to have a force-field around it, that only lets Saeyoung’s dingdong slip through.”

 

“About that, pants on, please.” Seven tilted his head. “Dingdong..”

 

“Do I really have to?”

 

“Yeah, the car’s warm and outside is really cold, and I don’t want you to get sick. If you get sick, we can’t play before you’re well again. So. Pants. On.”

 

“Fine.” The blonde groaned, but did as told and found the pants, starting the fight it was to get them on with the large belly in the way. “What did you mean, I can’t cheat on you?”

 

“Take your revenge on me when we get home, I’ll accept any punishment you and your horny brain can think of.” Seven smiled perfectly relaxed, as he leaned over to help the blonde with the difficult behaving pants. “And you can’t cheat on me, because you’re free to do whatever you want. If you end up feeling like playing with someone else, then that’s okay.”

 

“Really, you’d be okay with something like that?”

 

“Yeah.. I want you as free as you can be and I want you to have the freedom to experiment and learn, and your sexuality is included in that too.”

 

After having gotten the pants on, with much struggle and the redhead’s help, Eight looked at the older, thinking hard about his words. “.. It’s okay to be curious? You really don’t mind?”

 

Seven nodded a little, studying the strange face the younger was making. “Do you have anything you’re curious about?”

 

“.. Maybe. Maybe.. Sometimes? I don’t know, you know I don’t think a lot about that stuff, Saeyoung, I just-”

 

“Okay, has there been some things you wanted to do, but didn’t do because you thought I’d get mad or hurt?”

 

Eyes growing wide, Eight silently shrugged as his face flamed up in a blush Seven hadn’t seen since the day the younger confessed his feelings with actual words.

 

“Miyung.” The redhead calmly grabbed the younger’s face and drowned it in small kisses all over it. “I wanna do so many dirty things to you, when you look like that.”

 

“It can get dirtier than what you’ve shown me?”

 

“.. Oh, Miyung.” The redhead chuckled, brushing his lips softly against the youngers. “So much to lea-“

 

“HEY!” Two loud knocks on the window by the driver’s seat disturbed them and the growing heat. “KNOCK IT OFF!”

 

“.. Once we’re home, I swear to God-“

 

Breaking off the redhead by claiming the kiss Saeran just interfered with, the blonde hummed approvingly with a short, slow nod. “Mh, I know. This is great though, now you’re suffering too.”

 

“Yeah, you’re lucky I love you so much.” Seven sighed frustrated into the kiss, but smiling like a top quality goof.

 

“Heh.. Maybe I should be the one to refuse now and make you suffer more after all.”

 

“You’re evil..”

 

“I can’t help it, it’s fun now?”

 

“I SAID, KNOCK IT OFF!”

 

Both Seven and Eight rolling their eyes, this time let each other go. Seven jumped out of the car to send his brother a disapproving pout, as he shut the door closed. “Momentmurderer.”

 

“Dickbrain.” Saeran greeted his brother with a hiss. “Is it good idea to take him there, when he’s finally starting to get better? What if it ends up stressing him or something, wouldn’t it be better to wait till he really is all better?”

 

“He needed to get away from the house. He was the one who kept this guy off of our asses, until we had the time to deal with him, so he should meet him. And that’s all the defending of my actions you’re gonna get. He’ll be fine, Sae. He’s bored and we gotta hand him something.”

 

Eight, picking up the almost empty Dr Pepper can, emptied it without a thought while the twins were snapping at each other outside. Until the memory of what drinking it like that did to him, came back with an unforgiving reminder, as his stomach quickly made him throw himself on all four out of the car. Yeah, so far Eight had no understanding in how any woman could ever enjoy the process of creating new life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> As promised, working on making shorter chaps, so there'll be twoo coming ur way today!
> 
> A short shoutout to Emimilykity!  
> Once again this fic is having the honor of getting showered in love in the form of another piece of stunning fanart, please go check it out, it really is amazingly pretty! http://imgur.com/4NZEHcL
> 
> Thank you so much, Emimilykity <3

808: So the kid who I thought was just a kid, is not a kid

 

Zen: What kid?

 

808: The hacker that was after Saeyoung

 

808: He is not a kid

 

Zen: You met the hacker?

 

808: Apparently he and Saeyoung are BEST BUDS now

 

808: And he also claims to know me

 

Zen: Lol, so happy you sound

 

Zen: He knows you?

 

Zen: How? Wasn’t he after Seven?

 

808: Yes

 

Zen: He knows you through Seven?

 

808: No, not like that

 

808: He doesn’t seem to know I am a hacker too

 

808: He said he knows me from the orphanage. He thought I was dead, got all smothering and annoying

 

Zen: Lolol, would have loved to see you react to that

 

808: I temporarily forgot I’m too fat to kick people

 

Zen: (｡-_-｡ )/

 

808: \\( ｡-_-｡)

 

Zen: You were on the same orphanage?

 

808: That’s what he says

 

Zen: But you don’t remember it, so you will refuse to believe a word until you see proof

 

808: What’s wrong with wanting to know the facts?

 

808: This dude claims we were friends, but I can’t imagine being friends with a guy like him

 

Zen: …….

 

Zen: Am I detecting a little hostility?

 

808: I don’t know him

 

Zen: That never stops you

 

808: He pisses me off more than you do

 

Zen: Thanks

 

808: Acting like he got me all figured out just because he knew me when I was a toddler

 

808: Most annoying part was he wasn’t wrong about anything

 

Zen: What do you mean?

 

808: Well you know, since he knew me SO well, I put him to the test

 

Zen: (/❛o❛\\)

 

Zen: You’re mad cause this dude gets you?

 

808: Who the hell does he think he is? -.-

 

Zen: Hormones kicking in I see

 

808: You’d dare come say that to my face?

 

Zen: I mean

 

Zen: YEAH, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, WHAT A JERK

 

808: -.-

 

808: ^^

 

Zen: ¬_¬

 

808: :D

 

808: :3

 

Zen: Ur scaring me;;;

 

808: Good

 

808: Btw

 

Zen: Yeah?

 

808: How’s the wrist?

 

Zen: What’s that, are you worried? ♥‿♥

 

808: ︶︿︶

 

Zen: It’s fine, all healed up. It’s not like it’s the first time it’s happened, sometimes I just get carried away lol

 

808: You shouldn’t overdo working out at all, it’s not healthy. Know your limits

 

Zen: I’m limitless! ✌(◕‿-)✌

 

808: No, your stamina sucks

 

Zen: You’ll never throw me a bone, will you T__T

 

808: Well the training you do makes your muscles compliment your body well

 

Zen: Eh

 

Zen: No, that’s creepy, stop it, don’t throw me bones ever again, please, thanks

 

808: Jumin’s right, you’re hard to make happy

 

808: It wasn’t really a bone tho, stamina is more fun to have

 

Zen: If you’re going to throw dirty hints about that idiot you call a “mate”, then I’ll be spamming this chat with selfies (－‸ლ)

 

808: NO ⇀‸↼‶

 

Zen: Lolol, ur

 

808: NONO ⇀‸↼‶

 

Zen: STOP SHOUTING! xD

 

808: DON’T BOSS ME AROUND

 

Zen: SELFIE!

 

808: NO

 

Zen: SEEEEEEEEELFIIIIIIIEEEE

 

808: NOE

 

Zen: SEL

 

808: FUCK OFF (ヽ `д´)┌┛★)`з゜)

 

Zen: FIEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D

 

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Heyheyhey guys!

 

808: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NONONO

 

707: WHY ARE YOU CAPS’ING NO AT ME?! T___T

 

808: Oh

 

808: I thought you were Zen

 

808: But you’re here ^^

 

707: Wah, don’t get all cute on me after caps’ing T__T

 

Zen: Lol

 

Zen: Good morning Seven

 

707: Indeed a very good morning!

 

808: Meow ~

 

707: Hell nah-ah

 

707: HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS ZEN?!

 

707: I AM STRONGLY OFFENDED!

 

Zen: Oi.. -.-

 

707: No offense of course

 

808: I didn’t read the name and you’re busy pissing Saeran off, so I didn’t expect you to come in here ︶︿︶

 

707: .. Who needs a heart anyways, I’m okay T__T

 

707: What do you mean I’m pissing him off, I am giving him driving tips

 

808: Sure, that’s what I meant

 

Zen: Cause Saeran needs that..

 

707: Then why are you looking so very little impressed, you should be super impressed! :3

 

808: The car’s moving, so I just don’t think he needs it all that much

 

808: I trust he’s able to hit the breaks too

 

707: I can never be too careful with my baby

 

Zen: Which one?

 

707: Lol, all three of them

 

Zen: You have issues, dude. Saeran’s a good driver

 

808: If you’re so worried, then I can drive instead ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

707: NO

 

Zen: The word ‘no’ can be spelled without the use of caps

 

707: NO?

 

707: NO

 

707: NO NO

 

707: It doesn’t seem to be working, Zen. Babe, you try

 

808: NO?

 

808: I gave it my best, I swear

 

707: Hm.. Maybe our NO’s are just 708% more serious than everybody else’s NO’s

 

Zen: Haha

 

Zen: Comedians you are, so fun ¬_¬

 

808: I’m laughing?

 

Zen: You laugh over anything that moron does, so that doesn’t say much

 

808: That’s not true. He just said we’d all die if I drive and that only made Saeran laugh

 

Zen: Saeran can laugh, omg, world must be ending

 

808: He has a very cute laugh

 

808: I don’t understand what was so funny about that tho, he has a very strange humor

 

Zen: It’s funny those words just came from you

 

707: There’s no way I am letting you drive, so top doing that

 

808: Top doing that? What does this mean? Want me on ur lap?

 

808: And do hat?

 

707: Lmao, how do you do hat?

 

808: Eh..

 

707: That’s some special thing only preggies can do?

 

808: Yeah, it’s this special technique MC taught me

 

707: That’s sounds interesting

 

808: The name is deceiving

 

707: Lemme have some of the magical hat then xD

 

808: Not right here, I’d feel bad for Saeran having to witness it

 

Zen: I never know whether to question everything I thought I knew about relationships

 

Zen: Or to be grossed out, cause I’m sure that was some weird ass horny code convo

 

707: Oh waaaaauw, you CAN do more than be pretty

 

Zen: Eat my ass ¬_¬

 

808: What did you just ask of him?

 

707: So much ew-no-never-gonna-happen-now-who’s-being-gross

 

Zen: Ignoring that

 

808: Now who’s rude, geez, Zen

 

Zen: So I’ll compromise by asking, why wouldn’t you let him drive?

 

808: Lol, yeah, why not? Don’t you trust me?

 

707: Oh no you don’t

 

808: Wut?

 

707: Stop trapping me you, little brat, and stay the hells on my team xD

 

808: No, Zen’s team suddenly became more fun :3

 

Zen: Trapping you? How’s that trapping you, you do trust him o.O

 

707: Bunny can’t drive, Zen

 

707: Not yet anyways

 

Zen: I wouldn’t be surprised if he were able to learn just by watching you doing it

 

808: Doesn’t look that hard

 

Zen: See

 

707: Sure, but there’s other stuff to learn than just driving the car. Like the laws?

 

707: And signs

 

707: Much more stuff, gotta teach him first

 

Zen: I just figured he wouldn’t be driving anywhere without you anyways, so I don’t see the problem

 

707: He also doesn’t have a license, that could be a problem lol

 

808: I can’t keep focus either, could be a problem too

 

707: Lol yeah, major problem

 

Zen: Focus?

 

707: He keeps getting stuck looking outside the window lol

 

808: The world looks empty outside the forest.. There’s barely any trees or animals just

 

808: Nothing

 

808: seems like a waste

 

707: Those are fields. For grain, potatoes and stuff like that, you know, food

 

808: Oh, food is good. Not a waste then

 

Zen: … You really love food

 

707: Bunny’s mind; sleep, work, Saeran’s food, Saeran, Juju, me

 

808: Pretty much sums that up, yeah

 

Zen: .. Saeran and Jumin?

 

707: Shhhhh

 

808: Why are you sh’ing?

 

707: No reason, Zen’s just overthinking shit again

 

707: Right, Zen? ^^

 

Zen: Sure;;;

 

808: o_O  Aight

 

808: Are we gonna be there soon?

 

707: Uh

 

707: Still an hour till we get there, why?

 

707: Bored already? xD

 

808: No, just a bit nauseous, but don’t wanna bother with a break if we aren’t far

 

Zen: Ow, you get car sick?

 

707: It doesn’t seem like it. It seems more like he’s just so excited that the baby gets too excited too lol

 

808: Yeah, moving a lot in there

 

808: Like when you and Yoosung dance

 

Zen: Lol, I like that you went to compare it to that

 

808: Gotta compare it with the stuff I know lol

 

707: We’ll take 10 minutes of fresh air

 

707: With that I of course mean enjoying some DR Pepper and HB chips lololol

 

808: I do love the sound of that.. But I didn’t wanna take a break and waste more time when we’re almost there

 

707: Lol, the city ain’t going anywhere

 

808: I don’t care. Can’t we just open the windows?

 

  1. Honey.. ^^;;



 

Zen: Someone’s pretty excited huh?

 

Zen: You’re going to look at the new house today?

 

808: Selfish Choi-twin been moving his cars there, but he refused to bring me along. Instead I had to babysit his new dumb bestie

 

707: Yeongho really isn’t that bad and it wouldn’t have been good for you to go on all those trips

 

808: He’s annoying. But I’ll forgive you for the rest of it

 

707: Bunnieh, Bunnieh.. xD

 

707: What am I supposed to do with you ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

808: Stop leaving me with that creep (◣_◢)

 

Zen: You left him alone with a dude he doesn’t know or like? -.-

 

707: He’s not a creep, he’s a great guy!

 

808: Creep! t(-.-t)

 

707: And also I did NOT leave him alone without running a checkup on Yeongho first and Saeran was there the whole time

 

707: What kind of moron do you think I am? (╥﹏╥)

 

808: Saeran’s been nice to keep him on a leash when I nap, so it could have been worse I guess

 

Zen: Is he there with you guys now?

 

707: Lol, no. No way I’d take him to the new house, we barely know him yet

 

Zen: You’re contradicting yourself, is he a good guy or not? o_O

 

707: He is! >__<

 

707: But that doesn’t mean we can trust just anyone with our new location, gotta lay low for a while, off the radar, that means no one besides us and Juju gets to know where we are exactly. It’s for everyone’s safety

 

707: We didn’t bring him to our current house either. Vanderwood’s keeping him company at the safe-house for today lol

 

707: I am setting up an apartment for him in the city too tho

 

Zen: Will he be joining the RFA? O.o

 

707: I don’t think so, charity and parties doesn’t seem like his thing o.o

 

Zen: Just asking lol

 

Zen: I gotta run, gonna be late for work

 

808: Thanks for listening to the rants

 

Zen: No worries, thanks for listening as well

 

808: Your rants aren’t all that bad

 

Zen: Told you to stop throwing me bones, it’s creepy

 

808: That was hardly even a compliment lmao

 

Zen: Gotten used to the bitchy you so don’t go nice now lolol

 

808: Fine, I’ll stay a bitch then

 

808: Go before you end up even more late

 

Zen: Right, see you guys tonight!

 

808: You do? O.o

 

707: Way to spoil the surprise, Zen lol ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

707: I haven’t told him what we’re doing today other than going to see the new house

 

Zen: Well if you wanted to keep that a secret, maybe you should have said so

 

Zen: I thought he knew, so don’t blame me ¬_¬

 

808: What will happen tonight?

 

Zen: The girls and I are taking you for a erh.. Bachelor party, I guess? Sort of

 

Zen: Just without the booze and strippers lol

 

707: It’s a wedding-tradition, no need to think about it, all you gotta do is have fun and enjoy

 

808: Just me?

 

808: As in alone?

 

808: With the three of you?

 

Zen: Yes lol, Seven got a bachelor party of his own to be at

 

707: It’ll be fine, Bunnieh, I’ll have my phone on me every second, yeah?

 

707: I’ll only be one call away, I promise

 

707: And Zen will promise to take good care of you, right? -.-

 

Zen: No need for promises, it’s a given.. -___-

 

707: Just saying your rat tail is on the line here, take it as a friendly warning

 

Zen: Yeah, in case something happens, ur the last one I am worried about getting in trouble with

 

Zen: Ur a pacifist, Jumin and Saeran are not. Besides, Jaehee’s gonna be there too

 

808: I don’t know whether to be happy or annoyed by that

 

Zen: She said she’ll go on her vacation after the RFA children’s baptisms

 

808: She’ll always have an excuse not to go -.-

 

Zen: I know, maybe we should try cook up a plan or something tonight

 

808: Us, working together?

 

Zen: In the name of Jaehee’s vacation, sure

 

808: Alright, but only if you go the fuck to work

 

808: Think the slacker disease has caught you

 

Zen: No way, never gonna happen (⇀‸↼)

 

Zen: We’re just gonna rehearse a few scenes and do some photoshoots today, so feel free to text me about the house and everything, okay? ^^

 

707: Will do, super excited ｡*ﾟ✲*☆ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

808: Sure. Guess I’ll see you tonight then. Take care and good luck

 

Zen: Thanks, see ya later ^^

 

707: See ya Zenny boi ~

 

[Zen has left the chatroom]

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

 

[707 has left the chatroom]


	28. Chapter 28

An hour later, the blonde and the twins arrived at the new house. It looked pretty normal on the outside, but of course it wasn’t. Not that Eight or Saeran could tell just by looking, but knowing Seven, it was just a fact that there’d be some hidden surprises in the form of securities and other fun gadgets. And right they were, getting into the house wasn’t easy at all. Not only did the security system demand a vocal answer to a question at the front gate, as usual, but it also involved fingerprints, eye-scanner and even a hacker puzzle to be solved, before it would let them through the front door. “Going a little overboard with the security, aren’t you?” The blonde asked with a blank face, heading straight to the kitchen.

 

“All that isn’t my fault, Juju insisted on it.” Seven shrugged with a sigh. “I just went with it. If it makes him sleep better at night, then what’s the harm. Besides, it is technically his house.”

 

“You accepted a house from Jumin?” Saeran frowned. “Why? It’s not like we can’t afford one ourselves.

 

“That’s a surprise for you, actually. His building is only about 10 minutes away by foot.”

 

“It is..?”

 

“How didn’t you notice that huge ass building while driving here?” Seven tilted his head, pointing out of the window. “You can literally see the building from here, it’s right there, there, see? Right there, big fucking skyscraper, cause clearly the trust fund kid still needs one of those all to himself, for no logical reason at all.”

 

“I like the kitchen.” The blonde noted casually, passing by them as he wandered off to inspect the rest. “This place is so big though.. My house was a shoebox compared to this..”

 

Smiling shortly over the blonde’s fascination over their new home, he then glared at his brother with a wrinkling nose. “I’ll crush your spine if you dared even thinking about accepting a maid too.”

 

“I didn’t!” Seven quickly shook his head, following the blonde. “You know, a thanks for getting closer to your loverboi would be enough!”

 

“I never asked to get closer to him. It’s not like I’ve gotten any time to miss him lately.”

 

“It’s fine you wanna argue with your brother, Saeran, but don’t take it out on Jumin.” Eight hummed distractedly, while checking the bathroom out. “Why’s everything so big..”

 

“… Yeah, sorry.”

 

“Why?” Seven chuckled, sticking his head in the door to the bathroom. “Baby, this place isn’t gonna look big with a toddler trashing everything. Kids are super messy, gotta have lots of room for them to roam around on!”

 

“… Kids are messy? Messy how?” The blonde blinked. “Junho gets dirty and smells a lot, but.. He doesn’t seem all that messy?”

 

“Well, that’s cause he’s being raised by two actual angels and he’s also still very, very little. The real trouble will start happening around the 1-year mark.”

 

“You think ours will be messy?”

 

“I don’t think, in that case.. I know for sure ours will be super messy. I mean.. Look at us.” The redhead smirked, pointed towards the big belly. “If that ain’t a mess, I don’t know what it is lol. Beautiful messes are still messes.”

 

“We didn’t actually do this though..” Eight nodded slowly, looking down at the belly with a shrug. “But I guess I see your point.” Leaving the bathroom, they then went to check the rest of the house out. “I still think this is stupidly big..”

 

“Feeling small?” Saeran grinned teasingly. “I guess anyone as tiny as you would be intimidated by a house of this size. Maybe we should keep the GPS tracker in your chip, just in case you get lost.”

 

“There’s perks to being this small.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I hit harder than I kick currently. Being this small, I have easier access to throw a real good one in your privates.” The blonde shrugged. “So it’s fine that I can’t reach the shelfs.”

 

“Not in the mood for height jokes, got it.” The green-eyed twin chuckled awkwardly, as Seven lead them to the basement. “If you’re showing us your new workshop, I’ll rather stay upstairs, Saeyoung.”

 

“No workshop in this house, so keep tagging along. Our bedrooms and workplace are down here, plus an extra bathroom.” Seven smiled, as they stepped into something that looked like a living room, where he then started pointing towards the doors. “The two over there is Saeran’s bedroom and the bathroom, and ours or the ones over here.”

 

“We have two rooms?” Eight raised a brow, waddling towards the two doors. “If I’m getting too fat to share a bed with, you could just say so.”

 

“You’ll never get too fat to share anything with. One’s for us, the other is for the baby. He’ll need his own room, mami.”

 

“……” Staring back at Seven for a couple of seconds, the blonde made a less impressed face, before disappearing into what was going to be the nursery. It still didn’t have much, but the painting and decorations on the walls and ceiling reminded him of the masterpiece Seven had made out of their bedroom in the other house. The colors were a lot softer looking at, and included in the space theme, the redhead had also painted tiny little bunnies much like the cyber one Eight had made, jumping about on the walls. Even though the thought of leaving their unborn on his own didn’t really sit well with the blonde, he still couldn’t help but smile just a bit. Until reality hit him and he realized what he had known all along, but still seemed so very unrealistic. “.. Shit.”

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it? I can change it if you don’t, there’s no need to sweat it, okay? We’ll make it perfect, this was just an idea I messed with, but it doesn’t have to be like this.” Seven assured the troubled looking blonde as he entered the room. “Don’t hold anything back.”

 

“No, it’s not that, this is all fine. I like it.. It’s really pretty, papi..” The blonde shook his head looking towards the unfinished crib. “.. You’re really ready for this, huh?”

 

“Well yeah. I haven’t been this excited about anything for.. Well, my whole life I think.” Seven smiled calmly, leaning against the doorframe. “Just realized he’s actually gonna be here, eh?”

 

“.. Kinda. It’s weird.. I know how making humans works and I know how birth works, but..”

 

“He’s much safer in that belly.”

 

“.. I’ve gotten used to it I think. The world sucks, it seems like a stupid move to get him out and into it. People are horrible, selfish.. Violent assholes. Right now he’s okay, so.. I don’t know.” The blonde shrugged with a worried tone to it. “I don’t wanna introduce him to a world full of lies..”

 

“Yeah, the world is absolute trash, but you can’t keep him in there forever. All we can do is make sure he’s safe and happy, and we’ll do that.”

 

“He’ll grow up eventually. You don’t listen to what I say for your own safety, so how am I supposed to make him listen.”

 

“Ah, but I only go deaf when your safety instructions involves you getting in trouble.”

 

“I got in trouble anyways, and he might end up learning the sudden-deaf skill too.”

 

“Would that really be so bad? I don’t see anything wrong with him wanting to keep his mommy safe, it means he cares. You shouldn’t be so troubled by people caring about you, Bunny, it’s cause we love you.”

 

“It’s not his job to keep me safe.” The blonde shook his head bluntly, walking to the redhead instead, just to flick his nose. “It’s mine to protect him, not the other way around. That’s how it should be, no? Whatever happens, him being safe is top priority, understand?”

 

Studying the little blonde for a moment, Seven nodded shortly. “Of course.. But why are you saying it like that?”

 

“Because that’s how it is. Love or not, you gotta be smart too. That doesn’t only count for him, it counts for you too. I did not go this far to ever outlive him for any reason. I bet you made this floor into and actual emergency bunker, didn’t you?”

 

“I did, but-“

 

“Dangers doesn’t always come from the outside, Saeyoung.” The blonde smiled a bit. “You wanna think of me as something good, and I love that.. But that’s not a fact. That’s fiction.. I am not good. I can protect him from everything else, but the only way I can ever protect him from me, is by disappearing.”

 

“Do you want to hurt him?” Saeran voiced joined in, as he too appeared in the door. “Cause I call bullshit on that.”

 

“.. I don’t want to hurt him, but fact is I might. I thought you of all people would get it.”

 

“I do get it, I still call bullshit on it.”

 

“I get it too, but I agree with Saeran.” Seven nodded with a smiling shrug.

 

“Yup, you’re worried. And not just a little worried, you’re dead scared.” Saeran pointed out, pressing a finger lightly on the younger’s forehead. “Your brain is thinking so hard about it, I can see your brain pulsating through your skull.”

 

“That kind of worry ain’t there as a warning that you’ll hurt him.” Seven nodded and continued. “All parents-to-be gets that fear and worry, all good ones at least.. And guess, what.”

 

“.. What?” The blonde looked up at the both of them.

 

“It ain’t ever going away again and that’s normal too.” Saeran finished, before growing a smirk. “But you don’t have to worry. If you end up as a trash-mom, I won’t hesitate to kick your little ass in the grave, so there’s no need trying to talk sense into Dumbyoung.”

 

“Nobody is kicking his cute butt into any graves that aren’t mine.” Seven stated with an elbow in his brother’s side. “Instead of figuring out what you’ll do in worst case scenario, put your heads together and figure out how to prevent it instead. Our kid will be in your life too, Saeran, you’re going to be his uncle.”

 

“I know that..”

 

“Mh-hm, wonder how the precious baby boy will think of his uncle abusing his poor daddy all the time, when all daddy ever does is spreading the looooooove!” Seven sang cheerfully, heading towards the new workplace. “Now, who’s ready to see our new hacker-cave?!”

 

“… The first thing we gotta teach that kid, is that about 70% of what comes out of Saeyoung’s mouth is pure nonsense.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll need to teach him that..” The blonde sighed, smiling shortly up at Saeran. “He’s not entirely wrong though, Saeran.. Maybe it is time for us to try to learn how to be nicer, at least towards people close to us..”

 

Smiling a bit again over the blonde, Saeran quickly pulled him in for a side-hug, before they followed Seven. “See, there’s no need for you to worry about anything. It’s gonna be fine, so let him out when time is, okay?”

 

“You’re only saying that cause you’re grossed out by the dresses. But it’s not like I have a choice.”

 

“.. The dress are a bit disturbing, yeah, but that’s not it. It’s just how nature works and there’s no use fighting it.”

 

“It’s not my fault this dress is more comfortable than pants. You try find something comfortable to wear being this huge, it’s a nightmare.. My t-shirts are too little.. And you were the one saying Saeyoung’s hoodie wasn’t enough.”

 

“For a day in public, there’s nothing appropriate about running around in my brother’s hoodie alone. Just be happy I gave up on the damn shoes.”

 

“Shoes suck.”

 

“I’ll enjoy the day you step on a piece of glass or something..”

 

“I have, many times. Rusty nails are worse.”

 

“… Saeyoung!” Saeran suddenly raised his voice.

 

“What?”

 

“We gotta go to a shop and find this boy a pair of slippers or something, the idiot just informed me rusty nails are worse to step on than glass!”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll just carry him!”

 

“I am going to get him slippers!”

 

“Loud Choi-twins.. Always so loud..”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap, YAY!
> 
> This time I have to seriously apologize if you find more mistakes and stuff than usual. My computer is currently.. Very sick ^^  
> So I am writing while knowing my baby here could crash and burn any minute, and I ain't gonna lie, it is affecting my writing and focus quite a lot, so... Baby's being very difficult when it comes to the fixing, but I will figure it out, I'll figure it out quick T__T
> 
> So, I am sorry xD
> 
> I just can't stop writing? x__X

[707 has entered the chatroom]

 

707: Eight

 

707: Bunnieh

 

707: AHN

 

707: MIYUNG

 

707: BUNNY CHOI

 

MC: .. Eh… Seven o.o

 

707: MAMI

 

707: BABE

 

Jumin: Don’t bother asking till he’s done

 

707: Juju, you hiding the bug?

 

Jumin: Why would I ever hide a bug (¬_¬)

 

707: I’m talking about Eight, you useless piece of trust fund kid (>ლ)

 

707: MIMI

 

707: POODLEMOTH ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 

808: Stop calling me that in public

 

707: Finally, where the hell are you? ┬┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

 

808: Gone

 

707: We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I am finding you, honey (¬‿¬)

 

707: You don’t run away from me inside a mall, how dare you! X__x

 

808: I didn’t **_run_** away, I **_sneaked_** away. I can’t run

 

808: And I was dodging Saeran and his damn shoe-fetish, not you

 

707: It’s dangerous for you to be alone in this place, don’t make me worried like that!

 

808: I know that. I know my brain has been on the weirder side lately, but I am not totally brainless

 

808: So I called Jumin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

707: You’re with Jumin?

 

808: Duh-uh

 

808: I got no money and I was hungry

 

707: JUJU, YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN’T HIDING HIM! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

Jumin: No, I said I’d never hide a bug

 

Jumin: However, how could I ever turn a hungry kitten down

 

MC: They just sent a pic a few minutes ago, if you check the log. They seem to be having a great time ^^

 

707: No thanks, I don’t wanna know what Mr. Han’s poor photo skills did to my beautiful baby ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

MC: That’s a shame, he looks really cute all obsessed

 

707: Obsessed?

 

707: Obsessed with what?

 

MC: Heeeeeh ~ ^^

 

Jumin: I bought him some hot chocolate for dessert, the poor kitten looked all frozen

 

MC: Uhuh, Jumin’s been having fun.. xD

 

707: What ya doing spoiling him rotten, that’s my job! (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

808: Not when you’re plotting with Saeran to torture my feet

 

Jumin: Kitten’s aren’t owned, Luciel. If you piss them off, they tend to find someone else to cherish them <3

 

707: You’re enjoying this way too much, sir

 

808: This stuff really is good tho..

 

707: You like hot chocolate? o.o

 

808: Technically no, since this is white and white chocolate isn’t chocolate

 

707: Yeah wannabe chocolate

 

707: But you like it, yes? If you do, we’ll get some to have at home ^^

 

808: You can have this yumminess at home?

 

707: Ya, it’s not that difficult to make lol

 

Jumin: This particular one is, as this is a special recipe. This place is quite famous for it

 

707: Everything can be found on the internet. Give me 2 secs and I’ll make sure he’ll never run out on it EVARH, gimme another 2 minutes and I’ll be ripping that “kitten” away from you

 

808: 2 seconds, 2 minutes, 2 hours, 2 days, 2 months, 2 seasons, 2 years, 2 centuries

 

707: Adorable brat

 

707: You just wait till I get my hands on you ~

 

808: I’m not scared, Jumin’s got his security guards everywhere :3

 

Jumin: That I do indeed

 

707: Are you kidding me?

 

Jumin: Of course not. You said it yourself, it’s dangerous for him to go unprotected

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

 

Jumin: Have a lovely evening later, MC ^^

 

707: HEY! >__<

 

MC: Thank you, you boys have a great evening too, Jumin ^^

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

707: Bunny stealing ass >_>

 

707: That boy running away from me because of shoes.. T__T

 

MC: I doubt he hates them, Seven, there’s just already so many new things he needs to adjust to right now.. ^^’

 

707: AAAAAAAARH! >__<

 

707: It’s okay lol, we already got a plan

 

707: Already knew he was with Jumin

 

707: I also knew where they’d go

 

707: I also knew what they’d be doing

 

707: In fact, Bunny is the one not knowing he’s totally been set up

 

707: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

707: Lol

 

707: xD

 

MC: Jackass, don’t get me worried for nothing -.-

 

707: Sorry, but there’s no use plotting schemes if Bunny knows I know, so I couldn’t allow him to know I know

 

MC: I actually thought you lost him

 

707: Sorry xD

 

MC: And he did that himself

 

707: You were really that worried?

 

MC: Of course I was worried, he’s a wild animal loose in society! ಠ_ಠ

 

707: LOOOOOOOOOOOL

 

707: As if I’d ever lose him

 

707: As if I wouldn’t have a plan when it comes to him

 

707: TCH, PLEASE  (⌐■_■)

 

MC: You stormed the agency without one, left it in rubbles

 

MC: Dressed as a maid even

 

707: The place was in need of clean up?

 

MC: (；一_一)

 

MC: Yeah, I guess that does sound like you’re fine even when you don’t have a plan

 

707: Correction!

 

707: Only one department of it, since the bastards got clever and split the agency up T___T

 

707: I wish though

 

MC: Do you though?

 

707: …

 

707: How dare you

 

707: Do you know how conflicting it is to wish a most painful death onto those people, when that’s just not..

 

707: But at the same time be totally cool with it, cause you know, that’s my babies and don’t you freaking touch ‘em   ̿ ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿

 

707: Imma be a DAD!!! ｡*ﾟ✲*☆ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

707: The assholes messed with that, they can rot in a certain place God designed especially for that

 

707: But they’re also kinda the reason I’m even gonna be a dad  

 

MC: Seven.. ^^

 

707: THE CONFLICTS ARE TOO MASSIVE

 

707: CORRUPTED

 

707: FILES

 

707: SYSTEM CRASH

 

MC: Take your meltdown somewhere else, Junho is hungry

 

707: So cold ~

 

707: Send pictures

 

MC: Are you serious..?

 

707: Of the KID, omg, wtf Mc, so perverted, what the H!!! (•_•)

 

707: Oh btw, got some new BL for ya if interested lmao

 

707: Or was that just a preggy kink?

 

MC: Name ur price, just hand it over, what ya got? O__O

 

707: Lol, careful Junho won’t choke on that boob now lololololol

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this really alright?” Jumin asked, without any real worry in his voice, as he and Eight were enjoying another hot cup of chocolate in the café that right now were their hideout. Well, Eight was enjoying the hot chocolate, Jumin only ordered it to be solidary as the blonde were currently denied both caffeine and wine as well. So while he weren’t all that fond of the sweet drink, he thought it to be better to join the younger on the less interesting drink. Eight was enjoying himself to a certain level, hot chocolate wasn’t  something he had tried before, like so many other normal things. But even though he didn’t complain and did give the drink a fair shot, it was still obvious to the older raven-haired that the little blonde much rather would be enjoying something else. Like coffee. Or unlimited amounts of Mountain Dew, red wine and all the other drinks he was used to fill his body with. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d take any opening to snatch you away for some quality time.”

 

“I just ran away from the shoe-crazies and Saeyoung happened to be in the middle of that crazy. My feet are pretty much the only thing left on me that hasn’t changed yet.. Dumb or not..” The younger shrugged, moving a bit closer as the café seemed to get more crowded.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to empty the café? You don’t seem comfortable.”

 

“I’m fine and I need to get used to it, so what would the point in that be. Saeyoung said he wants me to stay at your place while they move the rest of the stuff we can’t leave behind, so.. I can’t really go back and forth, that’s makes sense. Kinda.. It’s just weird to think I left the forest for good this morning..”

 

“You’re not really all that happy about it, are you?” The older smirked, letting the younger scoot as close as he pleased, with a calm expression and a sip of the hot chocolate.

 

“The forest and the agency is all I know. I do want to learn this, it’s just.. So loud. I didn’t think.. I don’t know.”

 

“You didn’t think it would be this huge.”

 

“It looked very small from your place.. And it stinks here.. It smells dirty. Noise.. People. They seem fake..”

 

“It’s difficult understanding they’re real?”

 

“I’m used to watch people.. I know they’re real.”

 

“You’re used to view them on monitors or as one’s and zero’s.” The older shook his head shortly, throwing a look around just to check for the redhead he was sure was on his way to them. “I’m used to think of people as work-related or RFA members. Sometimes I too find it unbelievable those people are real, when I looked at strangers that has no connection to me. It’s strange to think they have lives of their own. Anytime something goes down in the RFA or my company, it feels like a world changing event to me, but these people knows nothing of it. And they have issues of their own, which I know nothing of.”

 

“… V said something similar.” Eight looked a bit more at ease up at the older. “Am I being unreasonable about the shoes?”

 

“Unreasonable, that’s a funny word to use in this context.” Jumin sighed out of relaxation. “I don’t think so. As you said, every other aspect of your life is changing. Considering the life you’re comfortable with and know, the changes you’re making are not small.”

 

“I still chose it.”

 

“Sure, but you never wanted it. All you wanted was to be allowed to be with Luciel. So no, I do not find it unreasonable that you would feel the need to hold onto something you’re familiar with, no matter how small.”

 

“.. But?”

 

“Maybe the lack of shoes aren’t the most clever thing to insist on. The city is not a barefoot friendly place and people do tend to get very sick without them during the winter.”

 

“Hn..” The blonde sighed, looking down as he raised his fee under the table to look at them. “They are kinda cold..”

 

“They’re blue, kitten the 2nd.”

 

“You saying you got something again blue feet? That’s foot racism and mean.”

 

“Mh-hm, and that kind of cuteness only works on Luciel.” The older chuckled.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be cute.” The blonde shrugged, raising his eyes to look around. “…”

 

Only chuckling even more by this motion, Jumin finished up his cup of the hot chocolate as well. “He’s gonna be here soon, there’s no need to worry.”

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

“I didn’t mean about him. He’ll find us. He most likely already knows exactly where we are. There’s not a lot of places in this mall I can be convinced to go.”

 

“So Saeran likes this café?” The younger turned his eyes back on the raven-haired again with renewed interest.

 

“He does.” Jumin smiled calmly. “But we usually come here when there’s no other people around.”

 

“When you get the place closed down just for the two of you.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“.. You don’t want to.”

 

“I have to.”

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

 

“We have to keep it secret. This kind of relationship could easily damage my company and my father would definitely not like knowing heirs are out of the question. Plus, Saeran wouldn’t appreciate becoming a part of that side of my world.”

 

“.. A public figure, no, but.. If my son get someone important, I’d want to know..”

 

“That’s a subject out of the blue. Did something happen?”

 

“Saeran was angry after you called him last night. He said your dad is trying to marry you off again.”

 

“He does that from time to time, yes. Naturally, I will never agree to such a thing, but I do still have to attend the meetings.”

 

“I’d be pissed too, if Saeyoung’s dad was doing that.. I understand why you have to keep it secret, I just don’t see the point in that part of it. If your dad values heirs more than you being happy, then he sounds pretty shitty to me and Saeran deserves more.”

 

“You’re strongly opinionated about this.. That’s interesting.”

 

“I’m strongly opinionated about everything I have an opinion on..”

 

“You do, yes. About trivial things, like pants being awful, carrots being the best snack, why some people just needs to die and why childish country leaders aren’t old enough to own toys such as nuclear weapons-“

 

“Nukes are trivial to you?”

 

“But you do not get emotional opinions on other people’s relationships.” Jumin ignored the question with a satisfied grin tinted on his face. “I find that quite curious.”

 

“.. No you don’t. You know that much, then you also know why I’d give a damn. There’s nothing you’re curious about.” The blonde just stared blankly back up at him, tilting his head a bit to the side. “You also know I’m no threat, obviously.. The curious thing here is why you look like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you’re amused.”

 

“It’s not amusement. I am really am curious. We both know where we belong and primitive jealousy is not something I do business in. So no, you being a threat was never on my mind.”

 

“So what’s the face for?”

 

“I’m curious why you’re not acting on it. You’re not one to hold anything back. I know Luciel already gave you his approval-“

“I don’t need to play with Saeran for it to be okay for you and Saeyoung to play. You’re no threat either.”

 

“… I could be a threat, you shouldn’t be so sure.”

 

“No.” The blonde rejected bluntly. “You have a kind of dominating that’s hard to resist, but he likes dominating a whole lot more then he likes being dominated.. He’s no omega. Not even close to a beta.. Though he does act like it sometimes.”

 

“Hm, animalistic expressions now?”

 

“I don’t know how else to explain it.. I’m not confused about why he likes to play with you, but my ass still beats yours.”

 

“You’re right.. I still think you should consider working for me instead of a new agency. I could make excellent use of that mouth.”

 

“…….. Really now?”

 

“.. Let me rephrase that. I meant of your talent for speaking your case so confidently.”

 

“Never, It’s hard enough to get Jaehee away from you.”

 

“Anyways-“

 

“Quick to dropping that topic this time.” The blonde smiled shortly, before looking around after the redhead again.

 

“Yes, well, I will convince you eventually. Right now, you just said something I found a lot more interesting.”

 

“Hn?”

 

“I have a way of dominating that’s hard to resist, I’m wondering how you would know that.” The raven-haired turned the boy’s head by his chin to get his full attention again. “Or even come to that conclusion.”

 

Turning his eyes back up at the older, the blonde simply leaned a bit closer with a smirk on his face. “I might be a little dense with people, but you’re not that subtle.. When it comes to things we want, we both suck at containing ourselves. But how about we keep the end of this conversation for later.”

 

“It sounds like a matter that needs to be discussed somewhere less public, yes.” The older smirked right back, resisting the urge to just drag the blonde back to the penthouse right there. “About the shoe issue-“

 

“You mean the pregnancy issue. Nobody would bat an eye about it, if it wasn’t because of that..” The blonde sighed mildly annoyed. “Go back to the fun topic.”

 

“Your feet is not the only thing that hasn’t changed yet, kitten. It might seem like it, but it’s not.”

 

“.. Huh?”

 

“Another thing that hasn’t changed, is your relationship with Luciel. You two have been the same since day one.”

 

“That’s not true.. A lot of stuff will change, about us too. That’s what the people on the internet says anyways.”

 

“What people?”

 

“On the forums, they say having children change everything, so things will change.. I don’t like this topic.”

 

“Ah, you’ve been surfing the internet.”

 

“It’s called research.”

 

“Yes, of course. You’re actually scared of that?”

 

“I like us now? I don’t want us to change. I don’t.. Really know what they mean, but.. At the agency all I thought about was getting him safely out of there one way or another, I never considered it to go smoothly.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it went all that smoothly.. You never actually expected to make it out of there yourself, you mean?”

 

“Mh, I hoped.. But you know, hope for the best, expect the worst.. I only knew he would be okay with Saeyoung, I never actually thought about what would happen if I was included in that picture.. I wanna be better than their crappy mother, but I just.. I don’t know how to do this.. It’s scary.”

 

“.. Their mother, as in.. Luciel and Saeran’s mother? She’s the one you’re referring to?”

 

“I don’t wanna fuck him up like she fucked them up?”

 

“They’re doing pretty good, for someone who grew up with a mother like her. You clearly care, so I doubt you’ll end up doing that bad.”

 

“Women terrifies Saeran so much that he’s avoiding me, just because I’m wearing a dress. Do I look like a damn girl to you?”

 

“That’s a dangerous question to ask, while you’re pregnant, wearing dresses and refusing to cut your hair. Not to mention that your cover is exactly that, a woman.”

 

 Considering it for a moment, the blonde slowly raised a brow. “.. I wonder how pretty the content of your bank accounts would look in mine.” Only making the older chuckle warmly over the threat.

 

“You mean the bank account you don’t have?”

 

“I can get one.”

 

“Oh my.”

 

“Bunny!” Seven’s panting voice finally disturbed them, making them both look in the direction it came from. “There you are, naughty, naughty, naughty Bunny!”

 

Of course, just like that, the blonde disappeared from Jumin’s side in a matter of seconds, instantly claiming the comfort of the arms of the redhead, that just as quick caught him more than welcomingly. “Damn Choi, took you long enough.. Where were you?”

 

“Well if you were missing me this much, remember it to next time and don’t sneak away from me again.” The redhead laughed out over the loving complaints over his absence. “I was picking up a little shiny for you.” He then smiled, waving the small bag in his hand around.

 

“A shiny?”

 

“A gift!”

 

“If it’s shoes, then-“

 

“Your feet are small, babe, but they’re not small enough to fit any shoe I could put in this teeny tiny bag.”

 

“Oh.” The blonde blinked. “I guess you’re right about that.. That’s good then. I don’t want shoes from you.”

 

“Ouch, lol.”

 

“No, I mean.. Saeran’s not here yet.”

 

“So?”

 

“So obviously he’s spending a lot of time finding our barefooted donkey here, the footwear he thinks Kitten the 2nd will be the most comfortable with, and Kitten the 2nd is recognizing his efforts.” Jumin finished for the blonde, making the younger nod shortly.

 

“I don’t play favorites.. You’re both equally important, your efforts are both important. And Saeran is a lot more insecure about his efforts than you are..”

 

Kissing the blonde’s cheek, the redhead hummed gently. “Hm, so does this mean you’ve decided to accept Saeran’s token of care?”

 

“Yes. I was being ridiculous.. I know.” Eight smiled in a faint blush over the physical attention, the redhead didn’t even attempt on keeping on a low volume, public or not. So with the redhead himself not caring whatsoever, of course the blonde didn’t either, returning the affection and suddenly also almost forgetting they were in a crowded café altogether.   

 

“You’re allowed to have a weird brain right now, nobody is judging you lol.”

 

“So you keep saying..”

 

“Ask Yoosung about all the weird stuff MC made him do. She made him replace their toilet, just because it had a dirty spot on it and she couldn’t bend over enough to clean it.” Jumin nodded conformingly, getting up as well.

 

“… Why not just make him clean it?”

 

“If there’s anything I learned about expecting mothers from her pregnancy, it would that you simply never challenge someone pregnant’s logic.”

 

“Ya, completely true, you’re just much safer going with the flow.” Seven almost purred into the blonde’s neck, raising the small bag. “And you shower them in shinies.” Making the blonde let out a small giggle with a teasing pinch on his hip, before pulling out the content of the bag.

 

Seeing the white collar, Eight frowned curiously as he grabbed it to study it closer. “…”

 

“You bought him a collar? What is he now, your pet?”

 

“Uuuh, as if you would shy away from putting one on Saeran.” Seven threw back at the raven-haired. “But no, actually, Mr. fancyass, I just know my baby will appreciate this a whole lot more than a wedding ring.”

 

“It says 808..” The blonde lit up, showing the tag to Jumin with excitement. “See? It’s like my old tag. It’s me.”

 

“There’s more written on it on the bag.” Seven smiled happily over the clear excitement the blonde didn’t hold back on showing off, as he flipped the tag for the younger. “The print is a little small, but you know, lots of letters and such.”

 

“.. Error code 707?” The blonde read the text out loud.

 

Pulling a second collar, Seven showed the younger the tag on that one as well. “Yup. This one’s mine. 707 on the front, but on the back-“

 

“Error code 808.” The blonde finished, looking up at the redhead biting his lip. “.. I like it. This is pretty fucking cool.. But you’re still a cheesy idiot..”

 

“Heh, knew you of all people would love it. Much better than a pair of rings, right?”

 

“Definitely. This is brilliant, Saeyoung.. It really is. I don’t really know what to say to this.”

 

“Would either of you care to explain?” Jumin asked unimpressed. “I don’t see the logic behind this joyfulness. Those codenames were given to the two of you, by people who cost you nothing but suffering. Why on earth would you keep them?”

 

While Seven raised a hand, as if he was proudly introducing himself. “Error code

707, system error detected during attempt to free memory.”

 

 “.. Huh?”

 

 “…” Looking up a bit at the older, Eight smiled a little over his confusion. “Error code 808.. Connection reset by peer.”

 

“Don’t pretend to be explaining anything to him, if you’re just going to stay so damn cryptic about it.” Saeran joined in with a growl at his brother, approaching them with a bunch of bags in his hands, which he placed on the floor before looking at Jumin. “Code stuff and something about owning their identities. Or.. Something down those lines, you know.”

 

“Ah, yes, I get it. They’re not being dumb enough to hold onto the bad, it’s basically just more nonsense that makes sense to them.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“Got it, everything’s in order then.”

 

“Saeran..” Eight’s attention quickly directed itself onto the green-eyed twin. “.. You don’t look mad.” He pointed out after studying the guy for a second. “You’re not mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad?” Saeran simply shook his head with a short smile. “I called Jumin before we left the house, to give him time to finish up his work. You’re not all that unpredictable anymore, you know. You’re not comfortable with strangers, there’s a lot around here and also you didn’t want the shoes, so..”

 

“.. That’s a sneaky little game you played there.”

 

“Saeran’s specialty.” Seven nodded with a big smile, while Jumin went to greet his redhead properly. Or, well, as properly as he could, which meant a both awkward and casual handshake.

 

“That sure looks like more than just a pair of shoes.” The raven-haired mumbled with a short nod towards the many bags.

 

“I might have.. Gone a little overboard, I’ll admit. But now there’s bound to be a pair in this mix he’ll like, so. Besides, what business is it to you, I wasn’t using your money.” Saeran hissed back in his defense before sighing. “Not that it would even matter, you wouldn’t care if it was.”

 

“Lol, I’m sure you could convince him to get into any of them.” Seven turned his eyes at his brother, while being busy helping the blonde getting his collar on. “Our little fugitive here has changed his stubborn mind about it.”

 

“Really? That’s a relief. Forcing them on him tonight when the girls pick him up, wasn’t something I was looking forward to.”

 

“Mentioning stubborn..” The blonde said with a floating expression directed at Jumin. “Did you call me a donkey earlier..?”

 

Causing both Jumin and the twins to do nothing but stare at him in frowns for a couple a seconds, Seven leaned in to take a closer look on the younger’s eyes, as Eight stared puzzled back at him. “.. That was a super slow response. Feeling a bit scattered there, are you, babe?”

 

“Eh..”

 

“He’s been talking sort of scattered for the past hour. No consistencies at all.” Jumin smiled calmly and with an amused spark playing in his eyes. “You’ll need to take it in bites. I don’t recommend getting him in the middle of somewhere highly populated anytime soon. But I’d still say he’s done pretty good, for a first time being out like this.”

 

“… Did you three actually plot this, just to test how I’d do among people..?” Eight slowly started to catch on, now less amused.

 

“So no anxiety at all?” Seven ignored the question, looking towards Jumin. “The café was a good place to start?”

 

“As usual, your gut proves to be bulletproof when it comes to him.” Jumin confirmed, picking up Saeran’s many bags. “As I said, for a first time, it went perfectly fine. But I would recommend that we go back to my place now and let him rest up for tonight. Especially since he already looks like he’s forgotten he’s supposed to be pissed right now.”

 

“Huh?” Seven blinked, looking at the distracted blonde again slightly worried. “Mami, you okay there?”

 

“I’m hungry.” The blonde simply smiled, turning his eyes at Saeran. “Saeran cook, yes?”

 

“Lol, yup, you exhausted little bunny you.” Seven chuckled, picking the blonde up before pressing their noses softly and shortly together. “It’s okay, Bunny, you did good. Surviving your first time out, your reward is a nice nap and all the Saeran-food you can eat when you wake up!” Not that the blonde actually heard any of it. As soon as Seven was the one carrying his heavy body for him, the need to sleep claimed him before they even made it to the cars. It wasn’t a wonder, it had already been one of the longest days he had ever had, with so many new factors and unknown impressions his already challenged mind had been made to deal with. And the day was still far from over.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while. But.. Got a brand new computer, my old baby died of old age and though it's sad, it will never be forgotten and may it rest in peace!   
> (In my bedroom, cause I just don't have the heart to get rid of it lmao)
> 
> So I know it's been long and I don't know if anyone's still waiting for updates on it, but this story isn't done and dammit if I'm gonna finish it! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> So, on that note, I WILL be working on getting back to the shorter chapters. I might throw in long chapters still, if the chapter calls for it, but they are a lot of work especially with finding typos and ugly mistakes, and I wanna get back at a somewhat regular updating speed. I still won't make an update schedule, my days are just too inconsistant for that, they're a mess honestly lolol  
> But since it's been a while, bear with me if I seem rusty lol, I need to get back into feeling and that might take me a couple of chapters. 
> 
> Other than that, if you're will with us or new to story, enjoy the chapter!

No matter how much one could argue a wedding was a big thing, it just wasn’t to Eight. Except for the fact that it seemed to make Seven happy, he didn’t see it as something with significant importance. But it was important enough, that it was important to the redhead. And as he explained plenty enough to those of their friends that didn’t get why he’d go through the trouble, why would he refuse to do something that didn’t kill or hurt anyone. Besides, even though they couldn’t go on a honeymoon which apparently was the tradition, the wedding-night had been an extremely satisfying reward for his troubles. Though.. Most of the night had been used with goofing around with the fake boobs and the dress, since Seven thought it had been his turn to wear it. Eight hadn’t complained, obviously, he quickly found his amusement in squishing the redhead’s fake boobs with an honest fascination. And he also spent a good hour doing so, before Seven quit his laughing and turned the remaining night in a more adult direction. So Eight got to conclude two things that night. One was that sex was an actual challenge when you got a balloon-belly, and the other was that he definitely preferred Seven being the one in dresses. Not because he found him more attractive in them, or himself less comfortable in them, but messing with the older just got much more amusing for some reason. It had been amusing to see the older dance around in them, back when he only got to see it on a screen, but it he couldn’t deny getting to participate in it was even more fun. But then again, what’s not amusing about a full grown man wearing a dress and getting all shy.

Now that they were finally fully settled in their new home, and Seven was done with his nesting-period, things were calming down again. Seven’s stunt with faking their deaths had worked out, which was great. Kinda, it had meant everything seemed empty for a while, since Seven had needed to leave pretty much everything behind. Of course Eight couldn’t help but feel bad about that part of it, but he wasn’t the only one feeling guilty. The blonde felt bad about Seven having to say goodbye to all his collections of robots, crossdressing stuff and what else, and the redhead was feeling guilty over ripping Eight away from the forest. Which was how they spent another month, as two guilty-feeling morons, both equally going overboard with, as even bigger morons, trying to make up for it. In a heated moment where they had been fighting about who was the most sorry or guilty, Saeran had finally had enough with it, exploding in the faces of the both of them, in a way that could only be described as a nuclear chain reaction. He didn’t only explode because of that fight, but snapped on all the things he was currently sick of them throwing tantrums about. And that had been the day where Seven started creating new robots and Eight went back to working, because, as Saeran had stated, behaving like normal expecting human parents was simply not healthy for aliens.

And he had been right, that much was sure. Seven and Eight’s romantic side of their relationship had been brought back to normal during the wedding-night, perhaps, but neither of them really fully found themselves again, before they started acting like themselves. Of course, Seven wasn’t done doing his little experiments on the blonde. But instead of answering to the experiments with confusion, the blonde got his mind back in the game enough to kick back. In the form of pranks.. Which at first had stunned the redhead.

The blonde’s ability to really punch back had been dormant for so long, that he hadn’t even thought of him as being the culprit, when he had opened a can of Dr Pepper and found that.. The can hadn’t been full of a sweet soft drink, but dish washing soap, that he had slurped greedily as usual, before the shocking realization had hit him and he had attacked Saeran, thinking it was him behind it. And the blonde would probably have gotten away with it too, if it hadn’t been because he hadn’t been able stop himself from laughing so hard that he ended up in tears. Quick to recover from the shock though, Seven had then declared war, and the battle of pranks began.

Several months later, it was still going strong and the blonde being close to his due date didn’t stop the redhead, though his pranks turned more to the cyber side of their world. Until he had the brilliant idea of involving his brother and made him dress up as no other but Seven. Thinking a prank like that was innocent enough, Saeran went along with it since he honestly expected the blonde to see right through it, even if he weren’t wearing his colored contacts.

 

“I stink of you..” Saeran stared at his twin less impressed. “You couldn’t at least hand me fresh clothes?”

 

“No, lol, it’s the whole point. He’d tell right away if you don’t smell like me, so maybe we can trick him like this! And also, you smell delicious by the way, so shut up.” Seven pff’ed at his brother while putting his glasses on him and taking a final look at the disguise. “There.. Yeah! You know, I’d be fooled if you stepped behind a frame like this..”

 

“You just can’t keep your mouth shut and not make anything disgusting, can you?”

 

“What, it’s a compliment! We look good!”

 

“WE do not, you look like a total nerd. I have an actual taste in clothing, Jumin approved even. As if that matters..”

 

“… Taste? You mean the tacky bad-boy outfit?”

 

“Those are not the only clothes I own, will you ever get out of my ass about that?!” Saeran hissed loudly slapping his brother’s hands out of his hair. “And stop that!”

 

“Completely serious, I don’t understand why you’re always talking like I’m crazy obsessed with your ass. I’ve never been close to it? Well, unless you count in the time we spent together butt-naked-“

 

“OH MY GOD-“

 

“In our mother’s belly.” Seven finished innocently. “We were naked in there, you know, you weren’t born in that naughty-Saeran outfit of yours.”

 

“…”

 

“So about your ass, are you trying to tell me something with it?”

 

“……”

 

“Would you like me in your ass, Saeran? It’s okay to admit it, we’re all family here, no outside judges!”

 

“.. Would you like to plan your funeral or pull this ridiculous prank on Miyung?”

 

“Arh, what’s with the options, they both sound like so much fun! I can’t POSSIBLY choose!”

 

“3, 2..”

 

“As exciting it sounds to plan my funeral, the prank is pulling in me just a tad harder! And wipe the grumpy look off, I don’t look like that. Ever.”

 

“I’ll save that for Miyung..”

 

“Oh wait-“ Seven noticed a last missing detail and quickly got his headphones around his brother’s neck instead of his own. “There you go, you’re done!”

 

“Wouldn’t this be more effective if we do it like we usually do..?”

 

“Not with him. It wouldn’t matter if I dressed up as you, he’d spot the height and build difference right away. He’s like Jumin, he pays attention to details. If we go in there together, he’d just hear it in the way we walk too, so this is better.”

 

“I guess.. Jumin called it out before we even said anything..”

 

“Yeah and we don’t want a fail like that again, Miyung is a real challenge and this will prove if he can really tell or not, and I wanna know lol.”

 

“And if he can?”

 

“Then it’ll be just as great as it is that Jumin can. Won’t it?”

 

“And if he can’t?”

 

“Then we know something’s off with him. There’s no way he wouldn’t know, if something wasn’t messing with him, so I guess it’s also a test of his health. And that’s kinda important now, he’s 9 months in, he needs to be healthy for the birth.. It’s dangerous enough that we can’t take him to a hospital even if he’s healthy, it’d be bad if something’s wrong.” Seven shrugged, pushing his brother forward towards the computer lab with a playful smile. “So give it your best! Oh, but don’t do jokes.”

 

“You do nothing but joke around, how am I supposed to act like you without it?”

 

“While that’s true, your sense of humor is just as morbid as your ability to flirt, so-“

 

“I can flirt when I damn want to! I just need to be in the mood and I never could be with you on the same planet.”

 

“Ooooh, so my mere presence on the great planet Earth is killing your sugary love-life now, is it?”

 

“Exactly, that’s how annoying you are.”

 

“Good luck fooling **him**!”

 

So, completely dressed up and looking like his older twin to the last detail, the plan was set and Saeran entered their new, bigger and improved computer lab, where the blonde was currently busy tapping away on a keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were expecting some big sappy wedding to be played out story wise... Right, right?! :D
> 
> Pff, not on this route xD
> 
> Comments, questions, anything is welcome as usual, thank you for reading and see you soon! Hopefully, the next time will NOT take months to come out, promise ^^'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I pray for this heart to be unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579815) by [SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons)
  * [Undisputed Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079837) by [Cedryc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedryc/pseuds/Cedryc)




End file.
